5- Recuerdos e Ilusiones
by Shunk Kisaragi
Summary: Continuacion de La Busqueda y la Esperanza. Multicrossover de Dragon Ball (Akira Toriyama), Evangelion (Gainax), Saint Seiya (Masami Kuromada), Ranma 1/2 (Rumiko Takahashi) y Sailor Moon (Naoko Takeuchi). Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores
1. Capitulo 01 - Capitulo 02

**"Recuerdos e Ilusiones"**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

 **NOTA DE SHUNK KISARAGI: Antes de comenzar, quisiera dar las gracias a todos, tanto aquellos que han deja un review en las historias anteriores, como los que no lo han hecho y aun asi, se han tomado la molestia de leerlos.**

 **En lo referente a los que han dejado reviews, a todos ellos les debo una disculpa, ya que no me he tomado la molestia de responderles a todos y cada uno, de verdad les pido perdon. Tratare de que esto cambie en esta historia, y, hare lo posible para contestarles.**

 **Y hablando de disculpas, tambien les pido perdon por haber tardado tanto en publicar la 5ta parte...**

 **Doy gracias tambien a Eduardo Castro por permitirme publicar sus fics...**

 **Sin mas a que hacer mencion (de momento)... comencemos...**

 **Capitulo 1. Recuerdos e ilusiones**

Era una pequeña casa ubicada en una colina ... una casa que había sido testigo de hechos importantes pero que para todos los habitantes de aquel planeta jamás habían sucedido ... tal vez si algún curioso se pusiera a indagar solo encontraría que los habitantes de esa casa tienen un parentesco político con el héroe mundial llamado Mister Satán ... pero si se pusiera a indagar un poco mas descubriría una serie de cosas interesantes

Una mujer mayor vive allí con su hijo ... "bueno, quizás eso no tiene nada de extraño" piensa una figura femenina que contempla la casa desde afuera ... el curioso ... o mejor dicho la curiosa parece dudar frente a la puerta ... sabía que en esa casa había alguien mas que habían llegado el día anterior ... una jóven chica ... sabía que era la nieta de Mister Satán ... pero la verdad era que tenía mas interés en el abuelo materno de la joven Pan

Fue cosa de hacía tres años ... el extraño guerrero que había combatido aquellos extraños fenómenos .. cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se habría dado cuenta que Mr Satan no había tenido nada que ver en ello aunque apareciera en el lugar de los hechos y pese a que el negara su participación en un arranque extraño de modestia ... pero las personas prefirieron creer que el fue el salvador de la tierra, como siempre ... pero ella ... ella había estado muerta y de pronto se vio restablecida frente a las ruinas de su casa y alcanzo a ver al pequeño niño que se despedía en los hombros del dragón ... pudo ver a todos aquellos que se fueron volando mientras una pequeña se quedaba contemplando el cielo sujetando unas ropas raidas mientras lloraba

Fueron esas imágenes las que quedaron grabadas en su retina ... eso significaba que debía saber ... no por nada era periodista. Fue asi que se dedicó a averiguar sobre ese niño que parecía ser la clave de algún misterio. Pese a que consiguió entrevistarse con mucha gente, nadie parecía saber de el ... hasta que una vieja foto de los ántiguos torneos de artes marciales la llevó a una pista que no esperaba ... en esa foto había un niño identico al que había visto ...

Era un comienzo ... comenzó a revisar los archivos y encontró la historia de los extraordinarios combates que ese niño protagonizó, quien pese a su corta edad había llegado dos veces a la final, siendo derrotado por el legendario Jackie Chu y luego por Ten Shin Han. Pero resultaría campeón tres años después al derrotar al terrible Pikoro ... No le costo trabajo ubicar al antiguo narrador de los combates y sostener con el una entrevista que le dio nuevas luces ... tuvo que soportar las narraciones de los combates que el tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar

\- No me juzgue mal ... pero la verdad es que desde que Mr Satán organiza los torneos, ya no tienen el brillo de antes ... imaginese ... ver a esos chiquillos un torneo tras otro y hacer mas de lo que hacen los adultos de ahora! ... como me gustaría volver a ver a otro Jackie Chu, Mayunia, Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, Krilin y el pequeño Gokú

\- Justamente de el quería preguntarle ... que fue de el? sabe algo?

\- Lo vi diez años después de su pelea contra Mayunia ... estaba casado y sus hijos eran igual de poderosos que el ... era la persona mas alegre que jamás conocí ... siempre se dió por entero a los combates ... después de aquella terrible experiencia con Pikoro Daimahu me di cuenta de que ese niño era algo especial

\- Pikoro Daimahu? ... fue el acaso el famoso niño que ...?

\- Por supuesto! ... el venció a Pikoro y el rey lo sabe! ... jamás aceptó un reconocimiento ni se dio a conocer ... es mas ... yo estoy seguro que fue el quien venció a Cell y no ese fanfarrón de Mr. Satán

\- Se da cuenta de lo que me esta diciendo?

\- Perfectamente ...

Lo dicho por el narrador la llevó a revisar el video que había sido grabado durante la batalla contra Cell ... le costó darse cuenta que aquellos combatientes habían mostrado habilidades que Mr. Satán jamás había mostrado pero el video se hizo difícil de ver y no pudo sacar nada en claro ... trató de saber mas, pero fue imposible ubicar a los otros guerreros que habían participado ... nadie daba razón del paradero de Yamcha, Ten ... de Krilin sabían que vivía en una isla llamada el Kame House de propiedad del legendario Muten Roshi pero le advirtieron que ni se acercara porque el viejo tenía problemas hormonales ... pero después de hacer algunas averiguaciones y hablar con un tal Chacma, descubrió que el hijo del tal Goku se había casado con la hija de Mr. Satán y habían tenido una hija ...

Ahora se encontraba frente a la pequeña casa de la colina ... quería hablar con la chica primero antes de hacerlo con los otros y al último con Mr. Satan ...

En el interior ... Pan contemplaba el cielo desde su cama mirando la ventana abierta ... había decidido venir a quedarse donde su abuela Milk el fin de semana ... aunque su casa estuviera al costado ... la verdad hubiese preferido ir a la casa de Bulma y quedarse con Bra pero no quería armar un escandalo ... la verdad es que había discutido con sus padres pero lo peor es que había peleado con Rei Ayanami por un espinoso asunto ... su tío Goten

Ambos habían estado saliendo desde hace algunos meses, cosa que le disgustaba a Pan ya que consideraba a Rei muy joven para su tío ... lo peor fue cuando los pilló a la salida de un cine dándose por primera vez un beso ... lo peor es que ambos se percataron de que Pan miraba con cara de pocos amigos y se asustaron por lo que huyeron volando siendo perseguidos por Pan quien alcanza a Goten y olvidándose de que era su tío comienza a abofetearlo provocando la intervención de Rei ... al llegar a casa, Pan y Rei seguían discutiendo por lo que Gohan y Videl salieron a poner orden castigando a Pan por haber golpeado a su tío. Al día siguiente ella espero a que Goten saliera de la casa y fue a contarle a su abuelita Milk lo sucedido pero ella le dijo que era mejor que no se metiera mas en la vida de Rei lo que hizo que se sintiera sola y se encerró en la antigua habitación de su papa ...

Pan contemplaba el panorama y trataba de reflexionar si estaba equivocada o no ... penso si realmente ambos estaban enamorados "tal vez si ... nunca vi a Rei tan molesta" ella si se sentía resentida "es que acaso nos envidias!" le había gritado Rei, lo que a Pan se le saltaron unas lagrimas ... en ese momento no pudo evitar en pensar en Ranma Saotome ... el único de quien se había enamorado pero que había perdido para siempre "tal vez ahora si pueda ser felíz con Akane" ... piensa en ellos y en las sailor ... recordó cada momento vivido tras la batalla librada contra tantos enemigos ... "tal vez sea eso ... envidia ... por que ellos tienen lo que yo perdi"

En ese momento una figura entra por la ventana a quien ella reconoce inmediatamente ... era Bra

\- Bra! - le dice - que haces aqui?

\- No me digas que no me esperabas? - le contesta Bra

\- No senti tu ki ...

\- En que estarás pensando? ... me imagino que en lo que paso ayer

\- No exactamente ... como sabes lo que paso ayer?

\- Olvidas que todo se sabe? ... tu mama habló por teléfono ahora con mi mama y escuche todo ... me lo cuentas?

\- No seas curiosa!

\- vamos ... hace tiempo que no hablamos ... desde que andas con Rei me has hecho a un lado

\- No es mi culpa que ella y tu no se lleven bien

\- Quien es ella para criticar como visto?

\- Tu empezaste ...

\- Ya! me vas a contar o no?

Pan comienza a contarle a grandes rasgos lo sucedido ...

En otro mundo ... Serena Tsukino se encontraba caminando a casa sola ... sus amigas se estaban acostumbrando a esos largos silencios que había adquirido pero no había podido sacarle ni media palabra del porque ... mucho mas extrañaba que de un momento a otro se comportara mas maduramente de lo acostumbrado que ya era bastante decir ... y mas aún que se acercara a los dementes de Nerima con Ranma a la cabeza ... un día que se toparon con Ranma y Akane caminando por Juuban, Serena se arrojó a sus brazos llorando, lo que por suerte no fue visto por ninguna de sus prometidas exceptuando a Akane quien pareció hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlarse ... lo peor es que en mas de una ocasión llamó a Akane "Isis" y parecía ponerse en guardia cuando le hablaba ...

Claro que este comportamiento preocupaba a Luna y a las sailor, mas aun cuando notaron ciertos cambios físicos de Serena ... no solo era mas fuerte, sino tambien mas rápida, ya destacaba en los deportes y llegaba temprano a clases, por no decir la primera, levantandose a la misma hora ... pero lo peor era que parecía deprimirse de momentos y el afan de usar siempre esa pañoleta que quien sabe de donde la saco ... claro que todo eso tenía una explicación que las demás jamás podrían encontrar ...

Serena seguía caminando de regreso a casa mientras de cuando en cuando tocaba la pañoleta ... en eso siente que la llaman

\- Pensativa Serena? - ella voltea y se sorprende al ver a Setsuna cerca de ella

\- Setsuna? - le dice - que haces aqui?

\- Solo de visita ... puedo acompañarte?

\- Claro ...

Ambas caminan en silencio pero Serena piensa "ella sabra que yo se como yo se que ella sabe? o ambas no sabemos que ya sabemos o preferimos simular que no sabemos?"

\- Serena - le pregunta Setsuna - de donde sacaste esa pañoleta?

\- Esta? ... esteee ... me la regalo mi tia Petunia ... no ... mi tio ... como se llama ..?

\- No finjas conmigo Serena ... he estado vigilándote ... esa pañoleta te la regalo Pan ... yo fui testigo de eso

Serena se queda con la cabeza gacha sin atinar a decir nada

\- Porque no me lo dijiste antes Serena? - le dice Setsuna seriamente

\- Lo ... lo siento Setsuna ... tuve miedo que tu quisieras borrarme esos recuerdos ... y no quiero que eso pase

\- Tienes idea de lo que eso significa? te convertiste en un ser atemporal ... como yo ...

\- Es eso malo?

\- Comenzando que es antinatural, además que tu desarrollo no ha ido a la par con las demas sailor ... ahora eres mas poderosa que todas ellas juntas ... porque me imagino que tus habilidades no se perdieron al regresar al pasado

\- Acaso no pasa lo mismo contigo?

\- Yo no me he hecho mas fuerte ... y mi naturaleza obedece a mi misión ... dejame aclararte una cosa ... tu eres la princesa de la Luna ... ahora, al cambiar tu linea temporal puede haber efectos impredescibles

\- Yo no lo hice a propósito ... solo que cuando regresé mis recuerdos y poderes estaban intactos

\- No me explico que paso ... tal vez la conjunción te dio una nueva naturaleza ... no lo se ... ven ... sera mejor hablar con Luna y ponerla al tanto ...

Ambas se encaminan a la casa de Serena a paso rápido ...

En otro mundo ... Pan terminaba de contarle a Bra lo sucedido. La hija de Vegeta la miraba con gesto serio pero al terminar de hablar Pan, estalla en carcajadas

\- No te rias! - le grita Pan - no es gracioso!

\- Jaja! ... es que no me imagino a ti abofeteando a Goten! ... jaja! .. tu propio tio! ... en que estabas pensando?

\- Estaba enojada ...

Bra deja de reirse y trata de aparentar seriedad ...

\- Bueno ... mi querida Pan ... no estoy en buenas migas con Rei pero creo que ella tiene toda la razón ... es su vida y creo que hasta a tus padres no les parece mal ... ni siquiera a tu abuela le molesta ... porque te molesta a ti?

\- Ella es una niña!

\- Somos casi de la misma edad y no me considero una niña!

\- Mi tio Goten podría ser ...

\- Su padre? ... no exageres ... aunque fuera asi pareces olvidar que es medio saiyajin ... no aparenta la edad que tiene y su envejecimiento es mucho mas lento ... creo que Rei esta en la edad adecuada

\- Como puedes decir eso?!

\- Con conocimiento de causa ... olvidas que mi papito era saiyajin y mi mama humana? para mi mama fue muy duro verse envejecer mientras mi papito se mantenía joven y me extraña que no lo sepas porque tu abuelita paso por eso

Pan recordo el día en que su abuelo Goku se apareció como un niño ... su abuelita no dejaba de llorar "como puedes hacerme esto?! ... yo cada dia mas vieja y tu ahora como un niño! ... que va a decir la gente?!" ella incluso se sintió mal al verse mayor que su abuelo

\- Y ... que dice Trunks?

\- Que eres una boba ...

\- Que?

\- No le vayas a decir que te lo dije ... y eso me lleva a preguntarte una duda que tengo ...

\- Que cosa?

\- Veras ... despues de lo sucedido hace unos meses en que los tres se fueron a pelear me da la impresión que Goten y Trunks te tienen miedo ... bueno ... yo se que te enojas con facilidad pero parece ser que eso les da pánico a ambos

Pan tuvo cierto temor ... no quería que nadie se enterara de su nueva transformación y Bra se estaba acercando a la verdad

\- No tienes nada que decirme?

\- Este ... yo ... no se ... pregúntales a ellos! yo que culpa tengo que me tengan miedo!

\- No seas asi conmigo! es que acaso ya no quieres ser mi amiga?

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver ...

\- Si ... no me tienes confianza para contarme tus cosas! para ti todo es Rei ahora!

\- Acaso estas celosa?

\- No digas tonterías! ... lo que pasa es que antes que venga ella eramos amigas y ahora me haces a un lado!

\- No dramatices ... Rei vive conmigo y ...

\- Pero ahora estan peleadas! no?

\- Quien no tiene desavenencias en esta vida?

\- Me vas a contar que paso allá?

\- No se porque tanto interes ... tu sabes que nos hacemos mas fuertes en las batallas

\- En eso tienes razón y por lo que me contó Trunks fue bastante dura ... que tan fuerte te hiciste?

\- Bastante ...

Bra se queda un momento en silencio y luego contempla a Pan

\- Pan ... yo ... quería contarte algo tambien ... y ...

En eso siente como si alguien la observara ... en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habìa dado media vuelta y sacado la mano por la ventana a una velocidad que sorprendió a la propia Pan ... de la ventana jaló a una persona ... mas especificamente a una chica que tenía una grabadora en la mano ... la chica es lanzada en medio de la habitación por Bra, y cae algo atontada ... cuando se despabila un poco se queda inmovil ante la mirada inquisidora de ambas adolescentes

En otro mundo ... Luna había escuchado con atención a Setsuna y aún no salía de su asombro

\- Dejame entenderte ... quieres decir que un futuro alterno nuestro mundo fue destruido y luchamos para regresar al pasado donde supuestamente eso jamas paso?!

\- No podías explicarlo mejor - le dice Setsuna

\- Pero ... yo no recuerdo nada!

\- Se supone que asi debe ser ... tu estuviste en todo lo que sucedió ... la aparición de Isis, la transformación de las sailor, la batalla contra Cooler, la muerte de ... Darien, Michiru y Ryoga, la batalla contra Karnak, Boujack y Wotan y la batalla final contra L`Ryeght - le dice Setsuna

\- Es mas ... tu advertiste a Mercury y Jupiter de lo que paso y las pusiste en guardia ... ayudaste a Pan a recuperarse y te pusiste del lado del Supremo Kaiosama

Luna se quedo pensativa ... lo que le habían contado le resultaba increible ... pero no creía que ambas sailor la estuviesen engañando ... si se lo dicen es porque realmente sucedió

\- Lo que paso es que regresamos a un momento del tiempo en el que eso no había pasado ... como la batalla se dió en un momento fuera de nuestro tiempo y espacio eso jamas volvería a pasar ... claro que debido a eso, tus recuerdos y el de las chicas se borraron

\- Y ... Serena?

\- Eso es algo que hasta ahora no me explico .. tal vez la conjunción con los angeles le dió una nueva naturaleza que escapa a estos procesos

\- Lo que tampoco entiendo es porque arman tanto alboroto - dice Serena - no le veo nada de malo y además ahora soy mas fuerte y mas inteligente y mas madura y ...

\- Eso es lo malo - dice Luna

\- ... mas poderosa y ... dijiste que es malo?

\- De que si realmente has regresado como Sailor Moon o como alguien diferente ...

\- De que diablos hablan? ... yo soy Serena! soy Sailor Moon! es que acaso no me ven?

\- Eres Serena Tsukino y Sailor Moon - le dice Setsuna - pero no tal vez de esta linea temporal ...

\- No te entiendo ...

\- Creo que los saiyajin te contaron sobre Trunks ... no es cierto?

\- Pues si ...

\- Acaso no te diste cuenta que en su plano de existencia había un Trunks que no era el que conocimos?

\- Pues si ...

\- Y que ese Trunks no las conocía a ustedes?

\- Pues no ...

\- Sabes porque?

\- Pues no ...

\- Yo te explicare - le dice Luna impaciente - es que existían dos Trunks de lineas temporales diferentes ... se crearon dos realidades alternas con hechos y personas diferentes ... ahora entiendes?

\- Pues no ... es que ... quiero decir ... yo estoy aqui! pueden existir otras sailor en otras lineas temporales pero estamos aqui y punto!

\- Es que - le dice Setsuna - puede haberse provocado una nueva alteración ... lo que quiero decir al regresar tu aqui con tus recuerdos y poderes intactos es posible que hayas creado una nueva linea del tiempo a la que tu perteneces ... al venir aqui tal vez has desplazado a la Serena de esta linea tiempo o tal vez no ... eso puede traer consecuencias ... que tal si creaste un alter ego aqui? alguien con las capacidades de Sailor Moon y maligna? o tal vez no puedas o no debas convertirte en reina? no lo se ... el caso es que hay que averiguarlo

Serena se sienta con cara compungida y contempla a Setsuna y Luna

\- no puedo creer que ustedes me esten tratando de decir que yo no pertenezco aqui ... ahora seguramente me pediran que me vaya de mi casa y les entregue la piedra lunar

\- Este ... si - le dice Luna

\- Que?!

\- No que te vayas de la casa ... si no estamos seguros que la piedra lunar te pertenece en este mundo ... mejor será que me la des .. puedes seguir aqui

\- Ah! gracias! muy amable por no echarme de mi casa!

\- No lo tomes asi Serena - le dice Setsuna - solo es precaución

\- De que tienen miedo? creen que me convertire en un monstruo o algo asi? ah! ya se! ahora me pedirán que deje de ver a Darien ..

\- Exactamente ...

\- Que!? eso jamás! esto es demasiado!

\- Por favor Serena ... el es Endymion ... que tal si genera lazos con alguien que ...

\- Que es una extraña y una perfecta desconocida! vamos diló! yo luche contra Cooler! luché contra Boujack y L´Ryeght! me complementé con dos angeles! y ahora me dicen que como premio tengo que hacer a un lado lo que mas quiero! Buaaaa!

Setsuna y Luna seguían mirando a Serena confundidas

\- Serena - le dice Luna - esta bien ... no te pediremos nada ... solo procura no transformarte y trata de que tus citas con Darien no sean tan seguidas, no quiero que las chicas sospechen nada asi que trata de aparentar tranquilidad ... el problema es que ... bueno, estas totalmente cambiada y eso les ha llamado la atención ... trata de ...

\- Comportarme como la tonta de siempre? de esa forma es como me ven? quieres que vuelva a llegar tarde al colegio, que sea una negada para el estudio y los deportes? que siga actuando como niña? ... solo para su tranquilidad? tal vez mejor me pongo en cuarentena como un bicho peligroso! no gracias!

\- Por favor Serena trata de dar concesión en algo ... no queremos presionarte ... solo reflexiona mientras buscamos una respuesta

Setsuna y Luna hacen el ademán de salir y Serena las detiene

\- Escuchen ... y si esto no es tan malo? si realmente mi lugar es aqui para alguna cosa importante?

\- Roguemos para que sea si Serena ... nadie lo desea mas que yo - le dice Setsuna

En otro mundo ...

La desconocida estaba en medio de la habitación enfrentando a la mirada de ambas saiyas ... Bra al percatarse de la grabadora, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lo arrebata ..

\- Devuelveme eso! - grita la chica

\- Nos estabas grabando! - exclama Bra que comienza a escuchar la cinta ... la chica se levanta tratando de recuperarla pero Bra aprieta la maquina y la destroza ante la sorpresa de la joven quien retrocede asustada "no sabía que Bra haya desarrollado su fuerza" piensa Pan

\- Quien diablos eres tu?! - le dice Bra quien avanza hacia ella ... la chica se pega contra la pared

\- No ... no me lastimes! - le dice

\- Ya! dejate de teatros! porque nos estabas grabando!?

\- Sera mejor que te expliques! - le dice Pan molesta - podemos darte una paliza antes de llevarte a la policía!

La chica se queda mirándolas muy asustada ... las cosas evidentemente no habían salido como había querido ... definitivamente trepar hasta la ventana y grabar su conversación no había sido una buena idea ...

\- Este ... yo - balbucea la joven - mi nombre es ... Jali ... yo ... soy periodista

\- Y que te da el derecho de espiarnos? - le dice Pan - seguramente estas haciendo alguna investigación sobre mi abuelito Satan! te cuento que no eres la primera ni la mas original! y no vas a ser la última pero si la primera en salir de esta casa horizontalmente!

Pan hace el ademán de tocarla pero la chica exclama:

\- No! ... no es por tu abuelo Mr. Satan ... es por tu otro abuelo ... Son Goku ...

En otro mundo ... Serena Tsukino rumiaba su amargura en su habitación que ni siquiera estaba segura que era suya "no puedo creer que me hagan esto ... pedirme que deje a Darien! yo soy Sailormoon! nunca deje de serlo!"

\- Serena? - se escucha la voz de su madre - tienes visita ...

\- Dile que suba! - le contesta Serena

\- No puedo hacer eso ... tienes que bajar tu!

\- Quien es? si es una de las chicas ...

\- No es una chica ...

Serena salta como un resorte "no es una chica? ... solo puede ser Darien!" ... Serena baja a toda velocidad solo para darse un palmo de narices ... muy bien acomodado en la sala de su casa y conversando animadamente con su madre había alguien que era la última persona que esperaba que la visite

\- Ranma! ... que estas haciendo aqui?!

\- Serena! - le dice su madre - que maneras son esas de saludar a tu amigo?

\- Hohola Serena - le dice un balbuceante Ranma - solo pase a saludarte ...

\- Y mira lo que trajo para ti! - le dice sonriente su madre mostrandole unas flores y una caja de chocolates lo que puso pálida a Serena - vamos ... que te sucede? lo siento Ranma ... pero parece que esta muy impresionada

Serena tragó saliva "Ranma me trajo un obsequio?! ... creo que Setsuna esta en lo correcto ... debo estar en otra dimensión!" ... en eso recuerda ... recuerda una particularidad de Ranma ... sus cuatro prometidas ... en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Serena se arroja sobre su madre y la cubre con su cuerpo

\- Serena! - le dice - que demonios te ocurre!?

\- Rápido! Ranma! cierra las ventanas! - grita Serena

\- Pero ... porque?

\- Acaso no crees que alguna de tus prometidas no te siguió hasta aquí? no quiero que destruyan mi casa!

\- Ninguna sabe que estoy aqui ... no te preocupes ... le dije a Akane que saldría a entrenar con Ryoga ...

\- No me fio de eso ...

\- Ya basta Serena! - le dice su madre - este apuesto joven debe pensar que estas loca! vamos ... tomen asiento ... apuesto a que tendran mucho de que hablar

Serena frunció el ceño ... sabía a que su madre no le gustaba Darien por la diferencia de edad y seguramente estaba viendo con buenos ojos la presencia de Ranma ya que era la primera vez que un chico venía a verla ... despues de la partida de Seiya no había tenido contacto muy cercano con otro que no sea Darien ... Ranma se sienta y Serena tambien mientras su madre los deja solos

\- Bueno ... Ranma ... podrías decirme ahora que te trae por aqui? y como se te ocurre traerme obsequios sabiendo que tengo novio y peor aun ... tu con cuatro prometidas tan locas como tu! lo que menos quiero es involucrarme en sus riñas y desmanes!

\- Bueno ... lo siento ... lo que pasa es que quería causarte una buena impresión ... sabiendo lo difícil que eres

\- Que quieres decir con eso?

\- Nada ... solo que ... la verdad es que me dejaste intrigado la última vez que nos vimos ... pareciamos amigos de toda la vida por la forma que me abrazaste

\- Oh ... lo siento ... espero que no hayas tenido problemas con Akane

\- No ... claro que ella sabe lo enamorados que estan con el profesor Chiba ... jeje ... además yo estaba tan sorprendido como ella ... el caso es que podrías explicarme tu actitud?

\- Yo? ... que actitud?

\- No es normal que me hayas abrazado de esa manera ...

\- Bueno ... algunos tienen esos arranques ... crei que lo apreciarías en lugar de venir a reclamarlo

\- No te lo reclamo ... mas bien lo aprecio ...

Serena contempla las flores y la caja de chocolates que le trajo Ranma y en eso se pone colorada

\- No creo que estes pensando que estoy enamorada de ti!

\- No! por favor! ya te conozco y ...

\- Que?! me estas menospreciando?!

\- No! lo que pasa es que ... hable con Lita y ...

Serena trago saliva "sera posible que esto se haya convertido en un rumor tan grande?"

\- ... me contó que algo asi te paso con tu novio ..

\- Y volvemos a lo mismo!

\- No ... lo que pasa es que también me contaron que has estado actuando raro y ...

\- Ah! es que ahora piensan que estoy loca!

\- Me vas a dejar terminar! no es eso ... lo que pasa es que he tenido ... sueños ...

\- Soñabas conmigo?

\- No exactamente ... conoces a alguien llamada ... Pan

Ranma se dio cuenta que había dado en el clavo por la palidez en el rostro de Serena ...

En otro mundo ...

La chica llamada Jali seguía en medio de las dos saiyas quienes de furiosas estaban sorprendidas ... la primera en hablar fue Pan

\- Conociste a mi abuelito Goku?

\- Yo ... estuve ahi ...

\- Donde?

\- Aquel día que ... ese niño se fue en los lomos de ese dragón ... aun me cuesta creerlo pero ... quiero saberlo ... ese niño era tu abuelo Goku?

Pan se quedo de una pieza sin saber que responder ... ya habían pasado tantas cosas desde aquel día y ya casi lo había olvidado ... ahora los recuerdos volvían

\- Porque estas interesada en saberlo? - le dice Bra

\- Desde que sucedió aquello ... he vivido obsesionada con lo sucedido ... nunca esperé llegar tan lejos y encontrar todo lo que he venido encontrando

\- De que hablas?

\- Ese niño ... fue el mismo que asombró a todos en los torneos de artes marciales que participó ... es el mismo niño que derrotó a Pikoro Daimaku cuando conquistó la Tierra ... es el mismo, pero mayor que luchó contra la amenaza de Cell y luego aparece luchando contra aquellos seres horribles que destruían todo a su paso ... eso sin contar a los sujetos que siempre andaban con el ... eso los incluye a ustedes ...

\- Somos una familia no? - le dice Pan

\- Precisamente ... siempre hay una serie de hechos extraños en la que ustedes estan metidos ... eso sin contar a mister Satan ... recuerdo hace años cuando aun era una niña ... un monstruo destruyó la ciudad y según los archivos las cosas comenzaron en Capsula Corp ... que pertenece a tu familia, chica - le dice Jali mirando a Bra

"oh no! ... esta hablando de Hildegard!" piensa Pan

\- Claro que la victoria esta vez se la concedieron a ese sujeto ridículo llamado Supersaiyaman ...

\- Oye! - dice Pan - mi ... perdon ... el supersaiyaman no era ningún ridículo!

\- Creo que ya me estas confirmando algunas cosas ... que relación hay entre ese supersaiyaman y tu?

\- Ninguna!

\- Terminemos con lo que empecé entonces ... luego vino el incidente de hace un año en el que sucedieron extraños fenómenos en el cielo y unas extrañas criaturas atacaron la capital del norte ... en aquella ocasión un grupo de guerreros lucharon contra ellos y los derrotaron ...

"la batalla contra los demonios de Garlick Jr" piensa Pan

\- Ahora ... quiero que respondan una cosa ... hace ya varios años sucedió algo que despues de lo de Cell se convirtió algo casi olvidado ... pero mi madre era periodista también y ella me lo contó ... hizo una investigación que no la llevo a ningún lado ... pero durante la cobertura a un torneo que organizó tu abuelo Satan ... aparecieron unos sujetos extraños ... lo curioso es que no existen reportes ni nada ... tal parece que todos se olvidaron porque el torneo se interrumpió ... pero curiosamente había una cinta de video que mi madre no pudo darme razón de como la obtuvo

"es lógico" piensa Pan "Sheng Long le borró a todos los recuerdos sobre Maijin Buu pero parece que se olvidaron pedirle que borre las pruebas"

\- Al ver esa cinta, reconocí a tu abuelo ... quien a propósito llevaba una aureola en la cabeza ...

"Es porque estaba muerto ..."

\- Pero eso me explicarás después ... vi a un sujeto extraño de pelo parado y a otro verde que no me costó trabajo reconocer como Pikoro Daimahu aunque se haya presentado como Mayunia ... pero al buscar la identidad del otro, averigué que su nombre era Vegeta ... esposo de Bulma Brief, presidenta de Capsula Corp ... tu padre, niña - dirigiéndose a Bra

Bra se queda inmovil y sus ojos se ponen vidriosos pero Jali continua

\- Lo mas curioso es que ... hablando de ese incidente olvidado ... com años antes de lo de Cell ... aparecieron unos seres que según dijeron destruirían nuestro planeta ... cuando llegaron destruyeron una ciudad y luego se enfrentaron a unos guerreros ... existen pocas evidencias fílmicas pero al verlas ... oh sorpresa! me encuentro con los antiguos guerreros de los torneos de artes marciales luchando contra ellos ... recuerdo una entrevista que le hicieron a un sujeto gordo y grotesco llamado Yajirobe quien dijo que los seres que habían aparecido se llamaban ... saiyajin ... y entonces reconoci a uno de ellos ... era tu padre ... Vegeta

 **Fin del capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Las razones de una mentira**

Bra y Pan estaban inmoviles al escuchar a la joven hablar de los saiyajin "esta chica sabe hacer su trabajo" piensa Pan "bah! cualquiera con dos dedos de frente habría atado cabos hace tiempo" piensa Bra

\- Fue asi que me di cuenta de algunos detalles - sigue hablando Jali - saiyajin ... supersaiyaman ... coincidencia? ... otras cosas ... ese niño Goku tenía cola y esos saiyajin que llegaron también la tenían tal como pude ver en el video ... hice mas averiguaciones y supe que los origenes de Son Goku se remontan a un anciano llamado Son Gohan ... según los archivos, ese anciano lo inscribió como su nieto, pero como en ese tiempo no se preocupaban mucho de esas cosas no preguntaron como es que un anciano que vivía solo pudo haber tenido un nieto ... luego el anciano murió misteriosamente y comienza la historia de ese niño junto a Bulma Briefs quien en ese tiempo estaba obsesionada con una historia referida a las esferas del dragón ... una leyenda sobre las siete esferas que reunidas llamaban al dragón sagrado que concedía cualquier deseo ... podría sonar estúpido pero parecía muy verídica para la Patrulla Roja ... aquel ejercito secreto cuyo comandante ... un tal Red lo uso para ubicar dichas esferas ...

\- Por lo visto esta muy bien informada verdad? - le interrumpe Pan - ha venido hasta aqui para contarme algo que ya sabía? no es un secreto ... ni algo que hemos tenido escondido ... felicitaciones por descubrir algo que jamás estuvo oculto solo que nadie se percató de eso

\- Gracias por tu ironía ... ese "secreto" incluye a que tu abuelo no era de este planeta?

\- Y que tiene eso de raro? - le dice Bra - mi padre tampoco lo era

\- Se dan cuenta de lo que me estan diciendo? desde cuando tenemos extraterrestres visitándonos?

\- En nuestro planeta conviven muchas razas no? - pregunta inocentemente Bra

\- Ninguna extraterrestre ...

\- Pues te sorprenderías cuantas han venido ... algunas con buenas intenciones y otras con malas ... incluso seres de otro plano de existencia ... de otras dimensiones ... incluso del infierno ... que tiene de raro?

Jali se sentó tratando de asimilar lo que le estaban diciendo

\- Podrían contarme como ha sido este asunto desde un principio?

\- Pues bien - le dice Pan - pero para ello deberé remontarme cuando Kamisama vino a la Tierra desde el planeta Namekusein ... el era de la estirpe del dragón y ...

En otro mundo ...

Serena caminaba por las calles de Juuban ... a unos pasos de ella, Ranma la seguía con su clasica postura de brazos hacia atrás y mirando arriba ... trataba de obtener una respuesta de Serena pero ella había preferido salir e irse a caminar "como le contesto sobre Pan? ... como decirle que ambos se enamoraron en un futuro que jamás ocurrirá?" ... ambos llegan a un parque y se sientan en una banca, pero Serena siguió callada

\- Serena? - le dice Ranma - ya estamos donde querías no? ... te hice una pregunta y hasta ahora no me respondes

Serena mantiene la cabeza gacha "no puedo contarle la verdad! ... pero que le digo?"

\- Porque me preguntas por esa tal Pan? - le dice al fin - Yo pregunte primero ... la conoces?

\- Si ...

\- De aqui de Juuban?

\- Si ...

\- Como ... puedo encontrarla?

\- Porque Ranma? ahora te toca responder

\- Yo la conoci hace poco ... en Nerima ... parecía que me conocía bien

Serena trago saliva y se maldijo lo tonta que era ... recordó que Pan había estado aqui para verlas ... no era lógico que también hubiese ido a ver a Ranma? ... sin darse cuenta había sembrado mas dudas en Ranma pero por un momento ella creyó que había alguien mas que mantenía recuerdos

\- Porque ... quieres encontrarla?

\- No lo se ... después de que la vi ... tuve sueños y en ellos estaba ella ...

\- Que clase de sueños?

\- Bueno ... algo asi como que yo ... me veía inmovil y ... allí estaba ella mirándome y lloraba ... sentí que ella estaba muy triste ...

"Lógico ... te moriste y ella te lloró ... porque te amaba ... y ahora esta triste porque tu resurrección significó el perderte"

\- Para eso la buscas? ... para decirle que soñaste con ella?

\- No ... solo siento que ella esta triste por algo ... y creo que tengo algo que ver ... donde la encuentro? ... vive en Juuban?

\- No ... ella solo estuvo de paso ... no se enfadará Akane o alguna de tus prometidas?

\- Eso es asunto mio ... pero si te interesa saberlo, Akane también esta intrigada y ella ira conmigo a buscarla ... como la conociste?

\- Solo fue casualidad ... no somos amigas intimas si crees eso ... al igual que tu ... la conoci de paso ... me hubiera gustado conocerla mas

\- Hablas como si no la fueras a volver a ver ...

\- Asi? ... tal vez sea asi ... no me dijo cuando volvería ni se adonde fue ...

\- Ni una dirección? o correo electrónico?

\- En realidad nuestro encuentro fue ... un tanto agitado Ranma ... no tuvimos tiempo de intercambiar nada ... lo siento ... pero si vuelve o se comunica ... te avisaré

En eso Serena, ve con espanto que Mina, Lita, Rei y Ami se aproximaban y por la cara de Mina tenía que esperar alguna broma sobre ella y Ranma ... despues de todo para una romántica como Mina "o mal pensada diría yo" la situación se prestaba para todo tipo de comentarios

\- Hola! - exclama Mina aparentando sorpresa - que sorpresa encontrarlos aqui! justo a ambos! ... Serena! saliste sin tu casco de acero? has mirado si arriba de ese arbol estan Shampoo, Kodachi o Ukyo? Ranma ... no sabía que tenías intereses aqui en Juuban ... no te basta con cuatro prometidas?

\- No me hagas esas bromas! - le grita Serena - lo que pasa es que Ranma quería preguntarme algo importante!

\- Ah! y supongo que las flores y los chocolates eran parte importante en el discurso ... además de sacarte de tu casa para que nadie los escuche

\- Fui yo tonta! yo lo saque de la casa ... porque ... porque ... quería aire fresco!

\- Por lo visto Ranma te acalora - le sigue molestando Mina - si la última vez que los vimos juntos te arrojaste a sus brazos

Ranma estaba empezando a molestarse ya que lo último que quería era que lo relacionaran con Serena, teniendo ella prometido y el cuatro prometidas "no voy a agregar a una persona mas a la lista de los que me quieren matar ni exponer a Serena a ... oh no! hable muy pronto!"

\- Jojojo! - suena la voz de Kodachi - Ranma mi amor! no hay distancia que no pueda recorrer para encontrarte!

Las chicas se quedaron de una pieza y se arremolinaron todas juntas

\- Oh no! - grita Mina - es la loca de Kodachi!

\- Ya sabía yo que esto pasaría - exclama Rei mirando furiosa a Ranma - donde estas tu ... siempre pasa esto!

Kodachi, en su traje de gimnasta cae cerca de ellas desde los tejados de las casas ... mira a Ranma pero en eso su mirada furiosa se dirige a Serena

\- Ranma Sama! como te atreves a engañarme con esta chiquilla tan tonta!

\- Basta Kodachi! - le dice Ranma - yo no te estoy engañando ... quiero decir ... yo solo vine a hablar con ella ...

\- No me mientas Ranma! que tiene esta chiquilla que no tenga yo!?

\- Nada - en eso tropieza con la mirada fúrica de Serena - no ... quiero decir lo que pasa es que ... un momento ... porque debo dar explicaciones? yo soy dueño de mis actos!

\- Eso! - exclama Mina - no es de tu incumbencia si Ranma viene a cortejar a Serena y traerle flores y chocolates!

\- Entonces es cierto! - exclama Kodachi - quieres robarme a mi Ranma!

\- No nos ayudes Mina! - le grita Serena - ya me estoy cansando de esta situación! aqui esta tu Ranma! te lo regalo! por si no lo sabes yo tengo mi novio Darien y es mucho mas guapo como para que lo cambie por Ranma!

\- Oye! - exclama Ranma

\- Jojojo! - rie Kodachi - crees que tu atrevimiento se quedará sin castigo? es hora de que todo Juuban sepa lo que les pasa a aquellas que se atreven a acercarse a mi Ranma! defiendete!

\- Kodachi! - exclama Ranma poniéndose delante de Serena - no puedes hacer eso! ella no es una luchadora!

\- La defiendes? eso quiere decir que si hay algo entre los dos!

\- Esta loca! - dice Rei - pronto! no podemos dejar que lastime a Serena ... una de nosotras debe transformarse y sacar a esta sicopata de aqui!

Antes de que alguna de ellas intentara transformarse, Serena había brincado sobre Ranma en el preciso momento que Kodachi lanzaba sus pinos ... ante la sorpresa de todos, Serena los esquivo y le aplicó una patada a Kodachi lanzándola al otro extremo de la calle ... Kodachi se reincorpora y trata de usar su cinta pero ya Serena estaba sobre ella y la derriba torciéndole el brazo y jalándole el pelo

\- Ayyyy! sueltame! - grita Kodachi - Ranma ... mi amor! sacame a esta loca de encima!

Todos se habían quedado estaticos observando la escena ... Ranma pensaba "jamas creí que alguien pudiera hacerle eso a Kodachi ... mucho menos Serena" pero ya las demas chicas habían intervenido sujetando a Serena y alejándola de Kodachi ... momento aprovechado por ella para huir

\- Y que no te vuelva a ver por aqui otra vez! - alcanza a gritar Serena

En otro mundo ...

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Pan le contó la historia a Jali. La historia desde Kamisama y de las esferas del dragón a la historia de los saiyajin y la destrucción del planeta Vegita a manos de Freezer hasta la batalla contra los dragones malignos ... la verdad es que Jali hasta el final no podía asimilar lo que le habían contado

\- La verdad es que ... no puedo creer lo que me has contado ... es realmente increible...

\- Eso no me importa - le contesta Pan - si te conté esto es porque querías saberlo, como te dije no es ningún secreto

\- Y ... ustedes tienen esos grandes poderes que contaste?

\- Pues ... yo si ... no tanto como mi abuelito pero ... mas o menos

\- Yo también! - exclama Bra

\- Vamos Bra! - le dice Pan - tu solo puedes volar!

\- No! ... es decir que ... bueno ... eso es lo que te venía a contar ...

\- Que cosa?

\- Primero respóndeme lo que te pregunte ...

\- Yo ...

\- Un momento niñas! - les dice Jali - supongamos que tome por cierto lo que ustedes me han contado ... que hay de Mister Satan?

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Esos poderes de los que hablas pueden apreciarse en el video de la batalla contra Cell ... pero tu abuelo siempre los descalificó aduciendo que solo eran trucos para impresionar y que el jamás usaría esas cosas ... la verdad es que a tu abuelo jamás lo vi volar o lanzar descargas de energía como si lo vi hasta en el Gran Saiyaman ... como es posible que el haya vencido a Cell si no puede hacer nada de esas cosas?

\- Bueno ... lo que pasa es que mi abuelito Satan tiene otros recursos ...

\- Como cuales?

\- Es ... muy fuerte ... y ...

\- Muy hablador por lo que veo ... sabes que pienso? ... que el no venció a Cell ...

\- Como puede afirmar eso!?

\- Tu me puedes jurar que es asi? puedes hacerlo en nombre de tu abuelo Goku que el mérito de la victoria contra Cell es de Mister Satan?

\- Bueno ... yo se que el ayudó y ...

\- Ajá! entonces es así! el mérito no es solo de el! tengo tu palabra y ahora podré convencer al dueño del diario a hacer la revisión del video usando la computadora ... con ella podré saber que papel tuvo Mister Satan realmente!

\- Un momento! - exclama furiosa Pan - que es lo que quieres realmente? saber la verdad sobre mi abuelito Goku o perjudicar a mi abuelito Satan?

\- Las dos cosas estan unidas niña ... debi haberme dado cuenta antes ... esta es la noticia del siglo "El gran heroe Mister satán es un timo! ... habla su nieta!"

\- Que? acaso crees que yo voy a decir eso?

\- Acaso te negarás de lo que me has dicho?

\- No lo dije de esa forma! además tu no vas a decir nada! destruimos tu grabadora y no hay nada que ...

\- Te equivocas ... esa grabadora era para que no sospecharan ... tengo un microfono oculto que ha captado todo y lo ha mandado a una grabadora que esta en algún lugar de la ciudad ... como ves te tengo ...

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Pan la coge de los brazos y la saca por la ventana elevándose a gran altura ... Bra la sigue

\- Pan! - le grita - que se supone que estas haciendo?

\- No te metas Bra! - dirigiéndose a Jali - me vas a decir ahora donde esta esa grabación o ...

\- O si no que? - le contesta desafiante Jali

\- Te soltaré ...

\- No te atreverías ...

En eso Pan la suelta ... Jali cae dando gritos pero cerca a tierra, Pan la intercepta ...

\- Quieres que esto se repita? - le vuelve a decir Pan - tal vez la siguiente no llegue a tiempo

\- No ... me asustas!

\- Creo que necesitas un baño para refrescarte la cabeza!

Pan se lanza a toda velocidad hacia el lago y se sumerge con Jali ... despues de un minuto, Pan sale con Jali semiahogada

\- Lista para otra zambullida?

\- No ... por favor ... espera ...

\- Ya basta Pan! - se escucha una voz

Pan levanta la vista y contempla en la orilla a su padre Gohan, a su madre Videl, a su tio Goten y a Rei Ayanami

\- Oh .. Oh! - dice Bra que levitaba cerca de ella - creo que estas en problemas Pan

\- No es la única que esta en problemas jovencita! - Bra se espanta al divisar en brazos de Trunks a Bulma

En Tokio ... en Juuban

La casa de Serena era un lío ya que le habían avisado a su familia del escándalo en el parque ...

\- Jamás creí que mi hija armaría semejantes alborotos en la calle por un chico! - exclamaba la mama de Serena - ya no es suficiente con andar con un chico mayor que tu?

\- Lo siento - solo alcanzó a decir Serena

\- Eso no es suficiente jovencita!

\- Que mas quieres que te diga! no es mi culpa que esa loca haya aparecido y confundido las cosas! además todo es culpa de Ranma!

\- No cargues sobre otros tus responsabilidades! te desconozco Serena! tu jamás ...

\- Si ... yo jamas esto! Serena jamás lo otro! es que no se dan cuenta que ya crecí! ya no soy una niña pero todos siguen prefiriendo que actue como tonta!

\- No me levantes la voz jovencita! recuerda que sigo siendo tu madre!

\- Solo dejenme en paz entonces! buaaaa!

Serena huye hacia su habitación ... mientras las demás chicas y Ranma estaban afuera ... habían escuchado los gritos y se sorprendían de la actitud de Serena

\- La verdad es que desconozco a Serena - dice Rei - jamás la he escuchado discutir asi con su madre y ...

\- Que haya volteado a Kodachi tan facilmente - agrega Mina - se dan cuenta? Serena es ...

\- Esto me hace preguntar ... que estas haciendo aqui Ranma? - le dice Lita

\- Yo? - dice un balbuceante Ranma - es que ... bueno ... solo quería hablar con Serena

\- Con todos los problemas que arrastras contigo no era mejor hacerlo por teléfono?

\- Era algo que tenía que preguntárselo en persona ...

\- Que cosa?

\- Eso es un asunto entre ella y yo ...

\- Acaso olvidas que Serena .. - dice Mina

\- No ... si es lo que ustedes estan pensando ... era sobre una persona que ella y yo conocemos ...

\- Quien? - pregunta Rei

\- Lo siento ... debo irme ...

\- Por favor Ranma! - le intercepta Rei - Serena esta actuando raro ultimamente y estamos preocupadas ... tiene esa persona algo que ver con el comportamiento de Serena?

\- No ... no lo se ... solo se que ella ...

\- Ah! es una chica! - le dice Mina - por eso Kodachi te estaba siguiendo!

\- No ... no lo creo ... nadie lo sabe ... solo Akane

\- Y quien es Ranma? - le dice Rei - no te dejaremos ir hasta que nos lo digas!

\- Bueno ... tal vez ustedes esten mejor enteradas ... conocen a alguien llamada Pan?

Las cuatro chicas se quedan inmoviles por un buen rato ...

En otro mundo ...

Pan se queda inmovil sosteniendo a Jali que aún escupía agua ... Bra temblaba ante la mirada de Bulma

\- Pan! - exclama Videl - trae a esa chica aqui en este instante!

Pan obedece, seguida por Bra ... deposita a Jali en el suelo y ella cae de rodillas tosiendo

\- Se encuentra bien señorita? - le pregunta Gohan

\- Cof ... si ... me encuentro bien ... usted es ...?

\- Soy el padre de Pan ... la verdad es que no se que decir ... lo siento mucho

\- Yo ... no se preocupe ... estoy bien ... puedo irme?

\- Por supuesto - le dice Gohan - si hay algo que podamos hacer por usted ...

\- No ... solo que su hija no se me acerque ... ya tendrá noticias mias ...

Jali comienza a irse pero Pan la intercepta

\- No tan rápido! aun tienes que ...

\- Ya basta Pan! - vuelve a decir Gohan - dejala que se vaya!

\- Pero papa! ella ...

\- Dije que puede irse!

Jali se retira presurosamente, mientras Pan encaraba a sus padres

\- Porque?! porque no me diste oportunidad de explicarte!? ella ...

\- Pan - comienza a decirle Gohan - siempre crei que eras una chica responsable y mas aun con los poderes que tienes ... pero estos últimos días te has estado comportando de una manera vergonzosa ... no solo te escapaste a otra dimensión sin nuestro consentimiento, sino que después golpeaste a tu tio Goten y ahora te veo abusando de una pobre chica que no se puede defender de ti!

\- Pero papa! ella es una ...

\- No me importa quien sea! nada justifica lo que acabas de hacer! es ese el ejemplo que te hemos dado? - le dice Videl

\- Yo ... lo siento ...

\- Crees que eso soluciona las cosas? - le dice Goten

\- No estoy hablando contigo! - le dice Pan

\- Pan! - le dice Gohan - ya basta de actuar como una niña malcriada! estas castigada! ve a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta ...

\- No!

\- Que?

\- Ya no soy una niña! porque insisten en tratarme como tal?

\- Hasta que te comportes como una persona adulta ese será el trato que tendrás! - le contesta su padre - y ahora obedece o ...

\- No! no! ... no pueden obligarme! no! me voy y no me volveran a ver!

Pan en eso se eleva y vuela a gran velocidad ... Gohan trata de atraparla pero ella lo elude y se aleja

\- Pan regresa! - le grita Gohan

\- Yo ire tras ella! - dice Bra

\- Por supuesto que no! - le dice Bulma - tu y yo tenemos una charla particular ... quiero que me expliques algunas cosas!

Gohan aterriza al lado de Videl

\- Porque no la seguiste? - le dice Videl - esto me preocupa ... jamas la vi comportarse asi!

\- Es extraño ... por un momento me dió la impresión que no iba a poder atraparla

Trunks, Goten y Rei se hacen a un lado y hablan entre ellos

\- Yo ire a buscarla - dice Rei

\- Crees que sea prudente? - le dice Goten

\- Recuerda que estamos hablando de Pan ... no de un enemigo

\- No entiendo ... porque esta comportándose asi?

\- Yo si lo se - dice Rei - pero lo hablaré con ella ... ustedes mejor quedense

\- Pero ...

\- No hay peros! quedense con Gohan y Videl ... es mejor que Pan regrese por su propia voluntad ... espero poder convencerla

\- No exageres ... no es la primera vez que a Pan le dan rabietas - dice Goten

\- Eso no fue una rabieta - dice Rei - creo que Pan hablaba muy en serio

\- No hablaras en serio!

\- Escuchen ... Pan se siente deprimida por lo sucedido con Ranma ... siente que perdió algo que pese al póder que tiene no pudo evitar ... y ese es otro punto ... su poder ... ahora es mas fuerte que su padre ... nadie aqui podría rivalizar con ella ... no creen que piense que no los necesita? que puede hacer su vida sola?

\- Tal vez tengas razón - dice Goten

\- Traten de calmar a Videl ... ya vuelvo

Rei se eleva siguiendo el rastro de Pan ...

En Tokio ...

Serena se encontraba en su cuarto, ya había terminado de llorar pero curiosamente sentia que esas lagrimas habían sido demasiado fingidas "la verdad ya no siento deseos de llorar por cualquier cosa ... solo lo hice para que mi mama no me siguiera retando" ... de pronto piensa en Darien "porque no viene a buscarme?" recordó aquella vez que Darien había tratado de hacer distancia con ella lo que le provocó un gran dolor "porque demonios que cada vez que las cosas entre el y yo parecen encaminarse algo tiene que pasar" ... Serena se hacía un autoanálisis y de pronto se percata de cuanto había cambiado ... desde aquel entrenamiento en la Habitación del Tiempo había tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre ella misma, descubrir muchas cosas que creía no tener ... aprendió sobretodo a tener confianza en si misma y a no temer los retos ... por eso no dudó de enfrentar sola a Boujack y ... la complementación ... fue otra etapa ... aprendió mucho de ella y pudo atisbar a lo trascendental y eterno ... curiosamente eso la hizo ver las cosas con mayor optimismo apreciando cada cosa de la vida y sobreponerse a los problemas ... de pronto la ausencia de Darien no le parecía tan terrible ya que antes para ella era un apoyo y ahora se sentía capaz de desenvolverse sola ... aun asi el, sus amigas eran su fortaleza y cada momento con ellos debía aprovecharlo ... eso ya incluía a Ranma "ja ... no me imagino como nueva prometida aunque supuestamente es mi derecho después de vencer a Kodachi"

\- Serena! - escucha la voz de Luna - despierta!

\- Ahhh - dice Serena estirando los brazos - no estoy dormida Luna ... averiguaste algo?

\- Lo único que he averiguado es que te has estado metiendo en líos desde que me fuí! no te pedí que te quedarás aqui hasta que regrese?

\- Oye! no es mi culpa que haya aparecido Ranma y mucho menos que se haya presentado la loca de Kodachi!

\- Y tenías que vencerla?

\- Que podía hacer? esa loca iba a golpearme! en un combate formal no le hubiera ganado ... tenía que sorprenderla! además ... que problema hay? le gane no?

\- Ese es el problema! todo Nerima lo sabe! y ahora tienes a Kodachi jurando venganza! Shampoo y Ukyo pensando en retarte! y Akane pensando lo peor! ademas de Nabiki vendiendo entradas para la pelea del siglo y fotos tuyas! Serena ... todos creen que ahora eres una nueva prometida de Ranma!

\- Que?! - exclama Serena - eso es ridículo! como pueden pensar esa estupidez?

\- Por favor Serena ... estamos hablando de esos dementes de Nerima ... crees que entrarán en razones? y eso sin contar a Mousse y Ryoga que vendrán a darte vivas luego de matar a Ranma!

Serena asimiló lentamente el lío en el que se había metido ... el ruido de afuera le hizo darse cuenta que ya habían empezado los problemas en Juuban ... cortesía de Ranma Saotome

En otro mundo ...

Videl se encontraba muy nerviosa, mientras Milk reprochaba a Gohan el haber sido duro con Pan ... Bulma aun no hablaba con Bra porque no consideraba que era el lugar correcto después de lo sucedido ... Goten y Trunks se encontraban sentados mientras Bra distraidamente trataba de escapar de la visión de su madre

\- Debiste ser mas paciente con ella! - gritaba Milk - despues de todo sigue siendo una niña! oh! ahora donde estará mi nietecita!

Videl había estado hablando por telefono y en eso se dirige a todos

\- No ... no esta en la casa de mi papa ... pero le pedi que apenas llegue nos avise ...

\- Le dijiste algo? - le pregunta Goten

\- No ... confio en que Rei la encuentre y la tranquilice ... creo que no debemos preocuparnos tanto ... a que chica no le da una rabieta?

\- Pero ella esta sola! - dice Milk - porque no la siguieron! debieron ir tras ella ustedes! - le grita a Trunks y a Goten

\- Vamos mama - le dice Goten - que peligro puede correr una chica como Pan?

\- Eso es algo que quiero preguntarles - les dice Bulma - que sucedió en ese mundo donde combatieron por última vez? ustedes llegaron muy cambiados y Pan aun mas ...

\- Es cierto - les dice Gohan - después de la batalla contra Broly, Pan se hizo mas poderosa ... sucedió algo parecido allá? ... Boujack era mas fuerte que Cell y me contaron sobre esos Gigantes de Hielo que eran mas fuertes que el ... que paso? .. quien los derrotó?

\- Ya te lo dijimos - contesta Goten - los caballeros dorados los derrotaron ...

\- Derrotaron a dos ... pero falto uno que me dicen que murió luchando contra aquella entidad maligna ... como es que cambió y se puso de su lado?

\- Yo ...

\- Un momento exclama Bulma ... donde esta Bra?

Todos miraron alrededor de la habitación ... una puerta entreabierta era evidencia de que Bra había escapado

Rei volaba hacia la montaña Pua ... tenía el presentimiento que Pan se encontraría allí ... el lugar donde se despidió de Goku ... en eso siente una energía que se aproximaba a gran velocidad y se detiene ... no tarda en divisar a Bra acercándose ... ella se detiene al alcanzar a Rei y se quedan mirándose un momento

\- Hola Bra ... me estas siguiendo?

\- Que ocurrencia! solo estamos por el mismo camino ... estoy buscando a Pan

\- Que te parece si lo hacemos juntas?

\- Por mi esta bien ...

\- Bonita ropa ... donde la compraste?

\- vas a comenzar de nuevo?

\- No ... solo quiero ser amable ... mira se que no te simpatizo pero prefiero dejar las cosas claras ... no se que tienes contra mi pero a mi no me molestas asi que si algo pasa no sera culpa mia

\- Ten por seguro que tampoco será culpa mia ... donde crees que esta Pan?

\- Tengo una vaga idea ... su ki se apago no muy lejos de aqui ... sera mejor ponernos en marcha

Ambas chicas se ponen en camino ... Rei tenía razón ... no muy lejos de ahí ... en la montaña Pua ... Pan se encontraba sentada mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus ojos "no voy a regresar! ... yo ya puedo valerme por mi misma!" "estas segura?" "si" "aun tu abuelo como SSJ4 siempre necesito de ustedes" "el jamas rindió cuenta de sus acciones!" "nunca tuvo necesidad ... siempre trato de hacer lo correcto ... aun asi tenia miedo de Milk" "un momento ... quien me esta hablando?" "siempre dije que estaría contigo ... debes aprender emprendiendo un nuevo camino que no necesariamente te aleje de aquellos que te aman ... debes comprender el poder que tienes ahora ... no puedes hacerlo sola" ... Pan iba a decir algo en el preciso momento en el que Rei y Bra aterrizan cerca de ella

\- Pan ... - comienza a decir Rei

\- Que quieres? te ha dado permiso Goten para buscarme?

\- Por favor Pan ... no quiero seguir peleada contigo ... quiero que hablemos

\- De que? ... si piensas que voy a regresar pierdes el tiempo ... yo me cuidare sola a partir de ahora ... tal como hizo mi abuelito muchas veces

\- Tu no tienes que hacer lo mismo ...

\- Porque no? acaso fue una gran tragedia que el no estuviera todo el tiempo con nosotros?

\- Creo que debes reflexionarlo mejor ... cada persona sabe lo que hace pero creo que tu aun no lo sabes muy bien ... de acuerdo, debo confesar que eres capaz de valerte por ti misma ... pero la situación tuya y la del señor Goku son muy distintas ... el tuvo que valerse solo desde niño ...

\- No me repitas esa historia ... ya la se ...

\- No hagas de una desavenencia un pretexto para salir de tu casa ... mira ... lamento haberte dicho lo que te dije cuando peleamos ... no me di cuenta de lo mucho que sufres por lo de Ranma

\- Ranma? - pregunta Bra

\- Es ... algo que paso en aquel mundo - completa Rei

\- Que paso? ... Pan, no me digas que ...

Pan no contesta y se pone de pie

\- Escuchen - les dice - creo que podemos hablar sobre el tema mientras me ayudan ...

\- Que vas a hacer?

\- Voy a ir a la casa de mi abuelito Satan ... tengo que hablar con el ... me acompañan?

\- Claro - dice Rei

\- Porque no? - dice Bra

\- La condición es que no quiero que ustedes dos peleen ... de acuerdo?

Bra y Rei se miran y luego miran a Pan y sonrien

\- No te preocupes ... haremos una pequeña tregua - dice Bra

\- Entonces ... vamos!

Las tres adolescentes se elevan por los aires ...

 **Fin del capítulo 2**


	2. Capitulo 03 - Capitulo 04

**"Recuerdos e Ilusiones"**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capitulo 3. La nueva prometida**

Serena se asomo por la ventana y pudo ver una escena que en Nerima hubiese pasado como común ... pero en Juuban no ... y menos aún en la puerta de su casa ... Ryoga Hibiki estaba siendo contenido por Ami, mientras Ranma estaba detrás de Mina y Rei. Lita trataba de calmar a Ukyo, mientras Akane contemplaba la escena con cara de pocos amigos

\- Vaya ... creo que batieron el record esta vez Luna - le dice Serena

\- Te lo dije! - exclama Luna - Serena ... entiendo que hayas vencido a Kodachi gracias al elemento sorpresa pero eso no se repetira de nuevo y mucho menos con Shampoo ... solo será cuestión de minutos para que se presente por aqui

\- Y que sugieres?

\- Una retirada estrategica ... trataré de hablar con las chicas en el momento oportuno ... debes mantenerte lejos de las prometidas de Ranma o acabarás lastimada

\- Pero Luna ... muy bien ... Serena Tsukino no puede contra esas locas ... pero Eternal Sailor Moon si

\- Estas mas loca que ellas! ... como se te ocurre sugerir transformarte para solucionar este problema tan ridículo!

\- Tu misma has dicho que son peligrosas!

\- No tanto para que Sailor Moon actue ... y mucho menos sabiendo que tu de repente ...

\- Vamos ... dilo! que de repente yo ya no soy Sailor Moon

\- No he dicho eso ... solo no se que efecto tendrá el que te transformes

\- Si recordaras lo que pasó en ese mundo lo sabrías ...

\- Pero no me acuerdo ... trata de salir por la puerta de atrás ... y sera mejor que te apresures ... las chicas en sus formas normales no podrán detenerlas si se aparecen las prometidas que faltan y ellas no dudarán en destruir tu casa con todos adentro para encontrarte

Serena piensa y de pronto se le ocurre una idea ...

\- Ya se! me esconderé en la casa de Darien!

\- Bueno ... creo que no hay alternativa ... incluso el podría convencerlas que nada tienes que ver con Ranma

Serena en eso baja y silenciosamente sale por la puerta de atrás. Su madre parecía preocupada por lo que pasaba afuera y no se percató del escape de Serena ... todo hubiera salido bien de no haber sido por un pequeño detalle ... Serena se tropezó con Mousse saliendo a la calle

\- Oh lo ... siento venerable anciana ... no la vi - dice Mousse - dejeme ayudarla a ...

\- No soy una anciana! y ya sueltame Mousse!

\- Serena? ... hohola ... lamento haberte derribado ... que haces aqui?

\- Que crees? escapándome de ustedes ... las noticias vuelan eh?

\- Si ... jeje! ... vine siguiendo a Shampoo y ...

\- A ... Shampoo? ... ella ya ...?

\- Si! - se escucha una voz - Shampoo ya lo sabe! preparate a morir chica de las coletas ridículas!

Shampoo esgrimiendo una espada aparece frente a ellos ... Serena fijo su vista en ella pensando que hacer pero en eso sus coletas se pusieron en punta porque observando la escena estaba Darien Chiba

En otro mundo ... Mister Satan se encontraba sentado en su divan tomando un refresco ... las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas y el se sentía mas animado después de la partida de Buu ... ahora estaba felíz de que su nieta Pan se haya hecho mas fuerte y confiaba en convencerla para que participara en un nuevo torneo y ... claro, al final se iba a dejar ganar ya que no perdía las esperanzas de que ella tomara su lugar algún día "despues de todo lo tiene bien merecido, solo ella puede sucederme" ... en eso suena su intercomunicador

\- Si - dice Mister Satan contestando - que desea?

\- Este - contesta un nervioso empleado - disculpe que interrumpa su hora de descanso pero hay tres chicas que insisten en verlo ...

\- Y son bonitas?

\- Si ... pero creo que son menores de edad

\- Ah .. ujum ... bueno ... diles que no las puedo atender .. solo dales mis fotos autografiadas y que vengan otro día que las atenderé con mucho gusto

\- Ya lo hice ... pero dicen que no se moveran de aqui hasta poder hablar con usted ... le pido a seguridad que las eche?

\- Eh ... no ... claro que no ... no quiero dar la imagen que trato mal a mis admiradores ... pon el volumen mas alto para que me escuchen ... Ujum ... bueno ... me escuchan? bien ... aqui les habla el extraordinario mister Satan! que desean niñas?

\- Ya deja la peliculina para otra ocasión abuelito! - le contesta la voz de Pan - soy yo ...

\- Eh! que? ... pero ... Pan? ... oigame pedazo de idiota! acaso no reconoce a mi nieta Pan?

\- Ella ... no se identifico - contesta nervioso el portero

\- Ella no necesita identificarse! hagala pasar inmediatamente!

\- Y .. las demas?

\- Por supuesto! es que necesita preguntarlo? abra ya esa puerta!

Pan, Rei y Bra entran a la casa de Mister Satan quien las recibe en la sala bastante emocionado. Inmediatamente abraza a Pan con fuerza

\- Mi querida nieta! justo estaba pensando en ti! pero ... Rei ... cada día mas bonita y ni que decir de ti Bra ... te ves muy bien ... aunque te noto mas alta ... vamos ... veamos si ya eres tan fuerte como tu padre

Mister Satan toma su mano y Bra se la aprieta con fuerza ... Mister Satan sonrie pero en eso hace una mueca de dolor

\- Ayayayy! ... si ... como pasa el tiempo ... recuerdo cuando te duraba mas en estos apretones ... vamos ... sientense ... la sala de juegos esta abierta ... bueno ... siempre esta abierta aunque desde que se fue Buu ya nadie la usa ... solo yo a veces ... quieren ver una película? ... me llego una nueva pantalla virtual y ...

\- Abuelito - le interrumpe Pan - yo ... vine a hablar contigo

\- Conmigo? ... claro ... justo también quería hablar contigo ... sabes? ... estoy pensando en retirarme organizando un nuevo torneo y ...

\- Si estas pensando pedirme que participe no lo hare!

\- Oh ... vamos Pan ... esto algún día sera tuyo y espero que mi título de campeón del mundo tambien ...

\- Basta abuelito! ... escuchame ... quiero hablar contigo seriamente ...

\- Espero que no estes molesta que te hayan hecho esperar ... voy a ...

\- No es culpa del portero abuelito ... la foto que has puesto ahí para que me reconozcan es cuando tenía 8 años ... ya te había dicho que la saques

Mister Satan se calla y se queda contemplando a Pan sorprendido ... al verla se da cuenta de cuanto ha crecido y que realmente su nieta ya era una mujer ... se sienta y Pan hace lo mismo ... Bra y Rei mantienen cierta distancia y esta última contempla el lugar observando los trofeos y los recuerdos que tenía de Buu. "siento la tristeza en el ... realmente extraña a Buu"

\- Sucede algo Pan? - le pregunta Mister Satan

\- Yo ... abuelito ... hoy hable con una periodista ...

\- Periodista? ... y ... que te dijo?

\- Estaba haciendo una investigación sobre mi abuelito Goku

\- Sobre Goku? ... bueno ... y como supo de el?

\- Eso no importa ahora ... lo importante es que me dijo que tu eras un ... farsante

\- Que? ... yo ... el gran Mister Satán un farsante? claro que no! voy inmediatamente a ...

\- Espera abuelito ... eso quería preguntarte ... yo he crecido escuchando las maravillosas historias sobre tus hazañas ... y la verdad es que nunca me pregunte realmente porque tu eras el que recibías los honores ... mi abuelito Goku me dijo porque tu eras algo como ... la imagen pública de la familia ... después de todo lo que tu ganabas lo compartías con nosotros ... el me dijo que tu sabías administrar el dinero y que te dedicabas a ayudar a los demas ... pero recien ahora ... al escuchar a esa periodista me puse a reflexionar ... ni mi papa, ni mi abuelito Goku ni el señor Vegeta recibieron ni un solo "gracias" de parte de nadie por todas las veces que salvaron a la tierra ...

Mister Satan escuchaba con atención ... la verdad se encontraba asustado frente a las reflexiones de Pan pero sabía que era algo que tarde o temprano debía responder

\- Yo quería preguntarte ... en todas las veces que fuiste homenajeado, honrado, premiado y ser aclamado por las multitudes ... porque nunca compartiste eso con los que realmente lucharon? ... recien ahora se que tu no conocías a mi papa hasta la aparición de Maijin Buu pero te quedaste con los honores de la victoria sobre Cell ... porque abuelito?

\- Este ... yo ... no se que decir Pan ... crei que Goku te lo había explicado y ...

\- Lo hizo ... pero ahora quiero que lo hagas tu

Mister Satan tragó saliva y trato de ver a Pan a los ojos ... en ese instante se dio cuenta que Pan ya no era una niña a quien tenía que proteger ... fue en ese momento que todos los años se le vinieron encima

\- Yo ... bueno ... la verdad no estaba preparado para esta pregunta ... Goku, ni tu padre, ni el mismo Vegeta jamás lo hicieron ... la única vez que hablamos del tema ellos se rehusaron a tratarlo diciendo que no les gustaría tomar mi lugar ... ni siquiera aceptaban las invitaciones ... algunas veces quise presentarlos como mis ayudantes ... incluso Vegeta amenazó con destruir el estrado si solo lo mencionaba ... y estoy seguro que lo hubiese hecho

\- Precisamente eso abuelito ... tus ayudantes ... jamás dijiste lo que realmente paso ... los demás aceptaron la mentira ... y yo creci con ella ... nunca me contaste la verdad y tuve que enterarme de esta manera

\- Lo siento Pan - le dice compungido mister Satan - yo ... mirame ... yo jamás hubiese podido igualar a Goku ... ni siquiera puedo con el maestro Roshi ... y tu siempre estabas con el y necesitaba tener algo que pudieras admirar ... pero yo participe en todas la batallas y trate de ayudar en lo que pude ...

\- Pero convenciste a Buu que sostuviera el engaño venciendo a todos tus oponentes en los torneos y luego se dejara ganar por ti ... eso fue trampa abuelito

\- Yo ... bueno ... no quise que la gente se decepcionara de mi y Buu comprendio eso ... creo que hasta lo disfrutaba ... recuerda lo que paso en el último torneo cuando impidió que Uub me ganara

\- Lo se ... bueno ... eso era todo lo que quería preguntarte ... y advertirte que esa periodista busca publicar eso

\- Publicarlo? pero ... que les dijiste?

\- La verdad ... todo lo que se por lo menos ... lo demas ya lo sabía ella y lo sabran todos una vez que revisen nuevamente el video de la pelea contra Cell ...

Pan se pone de pie y se encamina a la salida

\- Pan - le dice mister Satan - no estas molesta conmigo o si?

\- Molesta? - le contesta - no abuelito ... algo decepcionada solamente pero ya se me pasara - se acerca y le da un beso - no quise ponerte triste ... solo quería ponerte sobreaviso ... adios ...

Pan sale seguida de Bra y Rei que se despiden de Mister satan ... luego de un rato se asoma por la ventana y contempla a las tres chicas alejarse

\- Lo siento Pan - pronuncia despacio

En Juuban ...

Serena estaba mas aterrada por la presencia de Darien que por la amenaza de Shampoo "oh no ... tal vez le contaron todo ... bueno ... depende de quien se lo haya dicho ... si fue Mina estoy perdida ... tal vez fue Ami ..." estaba tan embebida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Shampoo se le fue encima

\- Cuidado Serena! - se escucha la voz de Lita ... pero ya era tarde ... antes de que Serena reaccionara el puño de Shampoo fue directo a su rostro ... hubiese impactado con terribles consecuencias para su cara ... de no haber sido porque el golpe fue contenido por una repentina aparición ...

\- Sailor Uranus? - exclama Rei que llegaba junto con todo el tropel que estaba con ella - que suerte ...

\- Porque entrometerte tu? chica desvergonzada! - le reclama Shampoo

Haruka contempla a todos y se coloca delante de Serena

\- Pertenezco a una nueva era! soy Sailor Uranus y ... al diablo! se puede saber que esta pasando aqui? es que no les basta Nerima para sus locuras para que ahora trasladen su circo de dementes aqui?

\- Esto ser asunto entre Shampoo con chica ridicula! Shampoo jamas permitira que se quede con su prometido!

\- Prometido? ... ah! asi que el problema es ese fenómeno de Saotome! ... un momento que tiene que ver la ... digo ... esta chica con ese pervertido?

En eso Haruka jala a un lado a Serena

\- Serena ... es esto una broma? desde cuando te frecuentas con ese pelmazo?

\- Pues ... pero no! ... este ... no confundas las cosas ... ya sabes los celosas que son las prometidas de Ranma y bueno ... el me trajo chocolates y flores ... y ... yo golpee a Kodachi y ...

\- Me estas diciendo que peleaste por Ranma?!

\- Bueno ... tecnicamente si ... pero no es lo que tu piensas ...

Pero ya Haruka había volteado mirando furicamente a Ranma quien anticipándose a cualquier acción había decidido fugar del lugar "una cosa es pelear contra Ryoga y otra pelear contra esa sailor que parece odiarme tanto como para matarme" ... Ranma comienza a saltar por los techos seguido por Haruka

\- Vuelve aqui fenómeno pervertido! - grita Haruka - yo te enseñare a no poner tus sucias patas sobre ella!

\- Ranma! - le grita Ryoga tratando de seguirlos - no huyas! yo te enseñaré a no traicionar a Akane!

Las chicas contemplaron como Ryoga se iba por otro lado y como Mousse en su afán de seguirlos se estrellaba contra un muro quedando sin sentido ... por encima de el pasaron Shampoo y Ukyo que no vieron con buenos ojos que una chica en minifalda se fuera tras Ranma ... la única que se quedo en su lugar fue Akane

\- Vaya - exclama limpiandose el sudor Rei - el problema acabó ...

\- Por ahora - dice Mina - cuando se cansen de seguir a Ranma volveran ... Serena! nos puedes explicar que esta pasando contigo?

\- Oye! - les contesta - tu viste lo que paso! que diablos tengo que explicar?

\- Creo que mucho - Serena se pone tensa cuando escucha lo voz de Darien quien le habla mientras se aproximaba - esto no me parece solo un simple malentendido ... desde cuando te ves con Ranma?

\- Darien ... no estaras pensando que ...?

\- Me contaron que has estado muy extraña estos días ... especialmente con Saotome ...

\- Estas insinuando que yo tengo algo con Ranma?!

\- No ... solo quiero que me digas que esta pasando aqui

\- Pues ... yo ...

\- Oye Serena! - se escucha la voz de su madre - ya que terminaste de jugar donde quieres que ponga las flores que te trajo ese chico tan simpático!

\- Flores? - exclaman Darien y Akane

\- Oye Serena! - se escucha la voz de su hermano - puedo comerme los chocolates que te trajo tambien? y dile que vuelva cuando quiera ... ese chico es mucho mas divertido que Darien .. fue gracioso ver como salió huyendo

\- Chocolates? - vuelven a exclamar Darien y Akane - creo que eso lo explica todo - añade Darien

\- No ... Darien ... Ranma vino para ...

\- Ranma me dijo que iba a entrenar con Ryoga - le dice Akane - porque me mintió si no iba a hacer nada malo?

\- Pero Akane ...

\- No hace falta que me expliques nada Serena - le contesta Akane fingiendo no tener pena - Ranma puede hacer lo que quiera ... a mi no me importa ... yo mejor me ire a casa - acto seguido se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar siendo alcanzada por Darien

\- Puedo acompañarla señorita Tendo? - le dice - tengo una reunión mañana con el director de la preparatoria Furikan

\- Profesor Chiba ... bueno yo ... encantada ... acaso va a trabajar nuevamente allí?

\- De eso voy a conversar con el director ... aunque con el nunca se sabe ... pero sera un placer volver a ver a la señorita Hinako

\- Creo que a ella tambien ... pero yo creia que el último lugar adonde quería volver era a Furikan ...

\- Eso pensaba yo ... pero surgió un imprevisto ...

\- Puede quedarse en mi casa si quiere ...

\- No quisiera causar molestias ...

\- No se preocupe ... además creo que esta noche sobrara un lugar en la mesa ... y tal vez mañana tambien ... y toda la semana ... o tal vez un mes ... o quiza todo el año! - mientras decía eso el aura de batalla de Akane comenzaba a crecer

\- Acepto entonces ... adios chicas ... hasta luego Serena ...

\- Darien ... - exclama Serena

A los pocos segundos ambos se pierden en las calles de Juuban dejando a las chicas sorprendidas y a Serena en estado catatónico

\- Serena? - le dice Ami - te sientes bien?

Serena en eso cae de rodillas y comienza a llorar ...

En otro mundo ... Pan, Rei y Bra volaban sobre Ciudad Satan ... habían estado poco antes en un centro de información y averiguaron donde trabajaba Jali ... era un periódico que había aparecido hace poco llamado "Al Dia" y se dedicaba a noticias locales

\- Oye Pan - le pregunta Bra - que diablos le piensas decir después de como la trataste? seguramente armará un escandalo apenas te vea

\- No puedo dejar que publique esa noticia sobre mi abuelito - contesta Pan

\- No creo que puedas impedirlo Pan - le dice Rei - después de todo es su trabajo y la oportunidad que tiene para ser famosa

\- Bueno ... puedes destruir el lugar y ...

\- Bra! - le reclama Rei - como se te ocurre sugerir semejante cosa?!

\- Solo es una idea ... jeje ... oye! acaso olvidas la tregua?

\- Decirte lo que no me parece bien no es romper ninguna tregua

\- Tienes una mejor idea?

\- Pues no ... la única forma es encontrar esa grabación de la que me hablaron ... es la única prueba que tiene y sin eso no podría publicar nada concreto sin arriesgarse a una demanda

\- Aunque puede seguir investigando - dice Pan - tiene el video de Cell y si lo hace revisar mejor podría descubrir que fue mi papa quien lo venció ... con solo eso lo arruinaría

\- Eso sin contar que puede levantar alguna polvareda que siembre dudas sobre Mister Satan - dice Bra - algunos querran obligarlo a que demuestre sus poderes ...

\- Creo que el problema es mas complicado de lo que pensamos - dice Rei

Las tres llegaron al local del periódico y se acercaron a la entrada

\- Tu crees que nos dejaran entrar? - pregunta Pan

\- Lo mas seguro es que no - dice Rei - pero podemos intentarlo

\- Eso déjamelo a mi - dice Bra adelantándose

Bra llega hasta la porteria y se dirige al portero

\- Buenos días - le dice Bra al portero ensayando su mejor sonrisa que ya era suficiente para paralizar a cualquiera - estamos buscando a alguien

\- Eh ... que ... yo ... oh si si ... digame señorita en que la puedo servir?

\- Estamos buscando a una amiga mía ... se llama Jali

\- Eh ... la señorita Jali? lo siento ... ella salió hace poco ...

\- Sabe donde podemos encontrarla?

\- No puedo dar esa información ...

\- Vamos ... es solo para saberlo ... volveremos despues a buscarla ... no sea malo

\- Yo ... bueno ... veamos ... segun esto ... se ha ido a un lugar llamado el Kame House

\- Que? ... esta seguro?

\- Si ... puede darme su nombre para avisarle?

\- Yo ... mi nombre es Rei Ayanami

\- Bonito nombre ... jeje ... tal vez podríamos vernos en otra ocasión ...

\- Seguro ... jeje ... aqui tiene mi telefono ... solo pregunte por mi ... adios

\- Adios preciosa ...

Bra se reune nuevamente con Pan y Rei "ya me imagino la cara de Rei cuando sepa que tiene cita con el portero"

\- Terminaste? - le dice justamente Rei - por lo visto no solo te limitaste a preguntar no?

\- Para que lo sepas ... esa periodista no esta y no me iban a dar ninguna información sobre ella a no ser que usara ciertas tácticas que estoy segura no te quedaría mal saber

\- Como cuales? coquetear con cualquier desconocido?

\- Ya! - exclama Pan - que averiguaste Bra?

\- Bueno ... Jali no esta ... me dijo que había ido al Kame House

\- Que? ... pepepro que fue a hacer ahí?

\- No es obvio? a hablar con ese viejo verde de Muten Roshi o con el tio Krilin ... recuerda que a ninguno de los dos le simpatiza tu abuelo y mucho menos a la tia 18 ... no pudo elegir mejores entrevistados

\- Tenemos que impedirlo! vamos tras ella!

\- Oye - dice Rei - esa que esta allí no es Maron?

\- Si ... es ella ... Maron! aqui!

La hija de Krilin voltea sorprendida al escuchar que la llamaban y ve a las tres chicas que le agitaban los brazos

\- Hola chicas - les dice Maron - que sorpresa verlas a las tres juntas

\- Maron - le dice Pan - que haces tu sola aqui?

\- Bueno ... mi mama me dio permiso para venir sola ... no sabes el trabajo que me costo convencerla

\- Tu mama esta en Kame House?

\- Si ... no se sentía bien ... y vaya que fue una suerte porque ... saben que? no le vayan a decir a nadie pero le dije que me iba a comprar algo de ropa pero la verdad es que tengo una cita con un chico y ...

No pudo terminar ... Pan y Bra la cogieron de los brazos y se elevaron con ella seguidas por Rei

\- Ahhh! que estan haciendo?! adonde me llevan?!

\- De vuelta al Kame House - le dice Pan - necesitamos tu ayuda

\- Pero ya les dije que tengo una cita! no pueden hacerme esto!

\- No te preocupes por eso ... esto es mas importante ... tienes que convencer a tus padres de que hagan lo que te vamos a decir

\- No! regresenme al suelo!

\- Si no lo haces le diremos a tu mama que te venías a ver con un chico! - le dice Bra - y ya me imagino de quien estabas hablando!

\- No! no lo hagan! hare lo que quieran pero es la última vez que confio en ustedes!

Ambas siguieron llevandose a Maron mientras Rei las seguia "par de chantajistas" piensa mientras ve a Maron patalear entre ellas dos

En Juuban ...

Serena lloraba desconsoladamente en su cuarto siendo atendida por Lita y Ami, mientras Rei y Luna observaban

\- Ya .. ya ... Serena, calmate - le dice Luna

\- Como quieres que me calme! acabo de ver como Akane Tendo se ha llevado a mi novio quienes piensan que yo tengo algo con Ranma! seguramente quieren vengarse de ambos! buaaa!

\- Vaya ... no es mala idea no? - dice Mina

\- Buaaa!

\- Por favor Mina! no estas ayudando - le dice Rei - a todo esto ... podría pensar que como siempre es Ranma el culpable de los problemas pero algo me dice que tu tienes mucho que ver Serena

\- Basta! porque piensan semejante cosa?! solo porque decidí madurar y ser diferente me tratan como una loca?

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver Serena - le dice Rei - lo que paso ahora es solo consecuencia de un asunto que trajo a Ranma hasta aqui ... quien es Pan?

Serena y Luna se quedan inmóviles mirándose la una a la otra

\- Es ... una chica que Ranma y yo conocimos hace poco - dice Serena - a Ranma le gusto y ... quería saber donde encontrarla

\- Para eso te trajo flores y chocolates?

\- preguntaselo a el, Rei - le contesta molesta Serena - es lo último que hubiese esperado de Ranma

\- Es eso todo Serena? Luna ... no tienes nada que decir?

\- Yo ... no ... solo que debemos estar alertas ... Plut estuvo aqui y dijo que ha habido problemas

\- Que clase de problemas? - pregunta Lita

\- Ehh ... bueno ... no lo se exactamente ... parece ser algo parecido a la distorsión de las dimensiones ...

\- Como aquella vez que Trunks estuvo aqui? - a Lita le brillan los ojos - es posible que haya regresado?

\- No ... no lo creo ... realmente no lo se ...

En eso suena el intercomunicador de Ami y esta contesta

\- Michiru? ... eres tu?

\- Ami? ... donde esta Haruka? me dijo que iba a ir a ver a Serena que se estaba comportando raro ultimamente

\- Con razón apareció convertida en Sailor Uranus - dice Mina - debio ver el problema en la que estaba metida Serena

\- Que? Haruka se transformó? porque?

\- Pues - Ami se vio en aprietos para tratar de explicarle que Haruka en ese momento debía estar persiguiendo a Ranma - ella esta ...

\- De cacería Michiru - dice Rei encendiendo el suyo - de pronto se dio cuenta que adoraba a Ranma Saotome y quiere un pedazo de el

\- Que? es una broma? - contesta Michiru

\- No ... no lo es ... la verdad compadezco a Ranma si Haruka lo alcanza

\- Pues ... traten de encontrarla alguna de ustedes ... he tratado de comunicarme con ella y no contesta ... hay problemas chicas ... el Espejo de las Aguas Profundas me ha lanzado una advertencia

Las chicas se sorprendieron ... el Espejo de las Aguas Profundas podía develar misterios pero no sabían que podía lanzar advertencias

\- A que te refieres Michiru? - pregunta Ami

\- Es algo difícil de explicar ... esta Serena allí?

\- Si - dice Ami mirando a Serena

\- Entonces diganle ... que por nada del mundo ... se transforme en Sailor Moon ... si tan solo lo intenta detenganla ... a cualquier precio

Todas las chicas se quedaron inmóviles e instintivamente sacaron las plumas mirando a Serena quien también instintivamente se llevo la mano a la piedra lunar ...

 **Fin del capítulo 3**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 **El Destino de Serena**

Todas las chicas estaban frente a Serena con sus plumas en la mano mientras Serena tocaba la piedra lunar ... fue un momento de tensión hasta que Luna reacciona

\- Basta chicas! veanse! parecería que fueran enemigas de Serena!

Todas sueltan sus plumas y Serena hace lo mismo con su broche

\- Tienes razón ... lo siento Serena - dice Rei - pero ... tu comportamiento ... tus actitudes ... y ahora esta advertencia ... que esta pasando?

Serena mira a Luna y esta le hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza "no Serena ... no podemos decirles la verdad sobre lo que jamás sucedera"

\- Me parece o algo traman ustedes dos? - les dice Mina

\- Tranquilas chicas - le contesta Luna - veran ... seguramente esta relacionado con lo que les dije ... las lineas temporales se han visto afectadas en alguna forma y posiblemente la transformación en Sailor Moon podría generar efectos inesperados

\- A que te refieres? - pregunta Lita

\- No lo se ... Setsuna esta al tanto de todo y esta tratando de averiguarlo ... pero no creo que Serena sea peligrosa en si sino que su transformación lo sea y por eso la advertencia del Espejo de Michiru

En ese preciso momento entra Artemis, mientras Ami comienza a usar su mini computadora

\- Hola chicas ... que sucede?

\- Muchas cosas Artemis - le dice Luna - sera mejor que te ponga al tanto de todo ... y ustedes traten de no tener problemas

\- Nosotras no queremos problemas Luna - le dice Rei - pero con las prometidas de Ranma rondando a Serena eso será difícil ... recomiendo que una o dos de nosotras se mantengan transformadas y vigilen los alrededores para espantarlas en caso de que vuelvan

\- No es tan mala idea - dice Luna - crees que puedes hacerlo tu con Mina, Rei?

\- Encantada - contesta Rei - hace tiempo que tengo ganas de darle una lección a esa Shampoo

\- Y yo a la loca de Kodachi - añade Mina

\- Les recuerdo que ellas no son demonios ni youmis - les dice Luna

\- Estas segura Luna?

\- No bromeen ... si usan sus poderes podrían lastimarlas y les recomiendo que alguna de ustedes trate de ubicar a Uranus ... la necesitamos aqui y no tratando de matar a Ranma

\- Luna - pregunta Artemis - que sucede con las prometidas de Ranma? porque estan tras Serena?

\- Es una historia larga Artemis ...

En otro mundo ... Despues de muchos reclamos, Maron ahora iba mas comoda sobre la espalda de Pan, seguidas de Bra y Rei ... Pan le contaba todo lo sucedido a Maron para que cooperara de buena gana

\- ... y no te preocupes Maron - le dice Bra - yo te conseguiré una cita con el chico mas guapo que puedas imaginar

\- Me lo prometes? podría ser Trunks?

\- Claro!

\- Esa es otra de tus armas secretas Bra? - le pregunta irónica Rei - hacerle citas a tu propio hermano?

\- Oye! algo me dice que esta tregua se rompera en cualquier momento!

\- Y que vas a hacer? arrojarme tu maquillaje encima?

\- Que te parece si quiebro tu famoso AT aparte de tu linda cara?

Ambas se ponen frente a frente mirándose con malos ojos y Pan rapidamente se pone entre las dos

\- Basta! se supone que me estan ayudando a salvar la reputación de mi abuelito! se puede saber cual es el problema entre ustedes dos?

\- Preguntale a tu amiga la clonada - dice Bra - creo que me envidia que sea mas bonita que ella

\- Y yo creo que estas celosa porque soy la novia de Goten!

\- Puedes quedarte con ese mamarracho de saiyajin! yo puedo conseguir mejores pretendientes en una semana que tu en toda tu vida!

\- Ah si? y porque no lo tienes ahora? nadie esta a tu altura acaso?

\- Soy la hija de un principe! soy mitad saiyajin y solo sera digno aquel que pueda mantener nuestra dinastía!

Pan y Maron voltean hacia Bra y se quedan mirandola extrañadas ..

\- Bra - le dice Pan - yo pensaba que el hecho que tu padre fuera el principe de los saiyajin no te importaba ... porque ahora tienes esa idea de mantener tu dinastía?

\- Tu ... no lo entenderías

\- Además si alguien mantiene la dinastía ese es Trunks ... el aceptó ser el nuevo principe

\- Asi? y dime que mujer podría cubrir esos requisitos?

\- Bra ... me extraña escucharte hablar asi ... yo ...

\- Ya te dije que no me entenderías ... Trunks jamás podrá mantener la dinastía porque eso a el no le importa pero a mi si!

\- Era eso lo que me querías decir cuando fuiste a buscarme?

\- No ... yo ...

\- Aja! - dice Maron - ahora entiendo porque estas molesta con Rei ... el único que puede ayudarte a mantener la dinastía es Goten ... no es asi?

Bra se queda en silencio y Rei se sonrie

\- Lo sabía! estas furiosa porque Goten se te escapa! - le dice Rei

\- Ya te dije que te puedes quedar con el! acaso piensas que nosotros somos los unicos saiyajin que existimos?

Pan se queda pensativa "no tenía idea que estuviera obsesionada con esto de la dinastía ... que hubiese pasado si Broly ... no ...no quiero ni pensarlo"

\- Esta bien Bra ... lo de la dinastía es asunto tuyo ... solo te pido que reflexiones ... no es tan importante como pareces creer ... deberías ...

\- Te dije que no lo entenderías ...

\- Ya habrá tiempo de hablar de eso ... por favor ... escuchenme ... ambas son mis amigas y me duele verlas peleando ... creo que la mejor forma de resolver sus diferencias es hablando y no peleando

\- Pues - dice Rei - tienes razón ... no es bueno pelear, especialmente si una no sabe

\- Hablarás por ti - contesta Bra

\- Por favor! si van a seguir asi prefiero continuar esto sola ...

\- No te olvides de mi! - reclama Maron

Bra y Rei se quedan mirando a Pan y luego se vuelven a ver la una a la otra

\- Escuchame Bra - le dice Rei - Pan tiene razón ... si estamos aqui es para ayudarla ... de acuerdo ... lo siento ... te estaba provocando sin darme cuenta ... pero prometo no volverlo a hacer ... de acuerdo?

\- Por mi esta bien - contesta Bra - yo también prometo lo mismo pero con una condición ...

\- Cual?

\- Que después tu y yo nos vayamos a algún lugar muy lejos a solucionar nuestras diferencias ... al estilo saiyajin!

\- Bra! - exclama Pan - que demonios estas diciendo?

\- Que dices Rei? - dice Bra ignorando a Pan

\- De acuerdo ... yo no te temo

\- Pues deberías ... hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes

\- Lo mismo digo ...

\- Si ustedes creen que voy a permitir que se maten la una a la otra estan muy equivocadas! - dice furiosa Pan - Esto es entre ella y yo ahora, Pan - le dice Rei

\- Pareces haber olvidado que puedo ponerlas a ambas donde se merecen sin continuan con estas tonterías!

\- Pan - interrumpe Maron - dejalas ... no te esfuerces

\- Pero ...

\- Aun hay tiempo ... pueden pasar varias cosas ... hasta pueden amistarse antes de que este asunto de tu abuelo termine ... por lo menos con este trato se quedarán tranquilas y ya no molestarán

\- Humm ... creo que tienes razón

"control Pan ... control" "que? ... esa voz" "debes aprender a controlarte ... no puedes obligar a los demás a hacer lo que gustes usando tus poderes" ... Pan se sacude la cabeza y contempla a las dos chicas

\- De acuerdo ... hagan lo que quieran ... me acompañan o no?

\- Tu primero - dice Bra

Las cuatro chicas siguieron camino hacia el Kame House

En Juuban

Luna le contaba a Artemis lo sucedido con Ranma y Serena a lo que Artemis no pudo reprimir la risa

\- No te rías Artemis! - le reprocha Luna - no es gracioso!

\- Lo crees? jaja! ... de solo pensar que Serena es considerada la nueva prometida de Ranma ... te imaginas "Serena Tsukino de Saotome" o "Soy Eternal Sailor Moon de Saotome" ... y que luego tenga que esquivar cuchillos, pinos, espatulas y ... un mazo! jaja!

\- Asi? veamos que tan gracioso te parece que te cuente los detalles que no he mencionado en este problema aparentemente tan tonto

Luna le cuenta a grandes rasgos lo que le contó Setsuna sobra la batalla que se libro en el futuro y lo sucedido con Serena y la forma en que pudo ser afectada la linea del tiempo ... la expresión socarrona de Artemis cambió a una de asombro y luego a otra de preocupación

\- Me estas diciendo que tal vez Serena ya no es sailor Moon? - le pregunta incredulo Artemis

\- Eso no lo sabemos ...

\- Y ... pretendes que te crea que en un futuro que nunca va a pasar libramos una batalla por reconstruir nuestro mundo?

\- Ese es el quid del asunto Artemis ... Serena pertenece a esa linea temporal ... por eso su memoria y los nuevos poderes que adquirió estan intactos ... ni tu ni yo, ni ninguna de las chicas recuerda nada ... pero Serena y Setsuna si ... con respecto a Setsuna se supone que asi debe ser pero no con Serena

\- Pero ... que consecuencias puede traer?

\- Que tal vez en esta línea del tiempo exista otra Sailor Moon ...

\- De eso no estamos seguros

\- Si a Setsuna le preocupa es porque tiene una buena razón para hacerlo ... recuerda lo cuidadosa que es ella en estas cosas

\- No se han comunicado con ella?

\- Ya sabes como es ... cuando ella lo considere necesario nos buscará ... lo que me preocupa es esa advertencia del Espejo de las Aguas Profundas ... que consecuencias traerá que Serena se transforme?

\- Creo que lo mas prudente es evitarlo no?

\- Tan solo espero que solo sean Shampoo, Kodachi y tal vez Ukyo con quienes tengamos que lidiar

\- Bueno ... yo no estaría tan confiado ... no creo que el efecto sea que Serena haya dejado de ser la Princesa para ser la prometida de Ranma ... jaja!

\- No te rias! ya te dije que no le veo la gracia

\- perdon ... tienes razón ... un momento ... no te has puesto a pensar en una cosa? tal vez esto no sea casualidad

\- De que hablas?

\- Según tu ... Serena es mas poderosa ahora ... tal vez no ha dejado de ser la Princesa ... tal vez los cambios se den en quienes la rodean ...

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Darien ...

\- Que tiene que ver Darien? ... no me estaras tratando de decir que Darien ...

\- No solamente el ... todo a empujado a que Serena se convierta en la prometida de Ranma contra viento y marea ... fue Ranma quien vino a buscarla ... que lo impulso a ello? porque se mostró tan galante si ni siquiera con Akane lo es? que lo hizo olvidar que te podría encontrar a ti aqui sabiendo de su alurofobia?

\- No ... un momento ... me estas tratando de decir que ... Ranma puede ser ahora Endymion? eso es ridículo!

\- Solo quitale lo tonto ... en su forma normal estoy seguro que podría vencer a Tuxedo Mask o sería un buen rival para cualquiera de las chicas ... si se le confiere los poderes de principe ... no sería el consorte ideal para Serena?

Luna trato de luchar con la imagen de Ranma y Serena juntos ... y si fuera cierto? no era su deber juntarlos a ambos?

\- No ... me resisto a eso! y eso sin pensar que tendría que estar alejada de el pese a ser miembro de la corte lunar! no ... mira ... me simpatiza Ranma pero no lo veo como principe Endymion ... con solo verlo comer!

\- Si ... ya se que es un ordinario .. pero con algo de entrenamiento ...

\- Basta! estamos elucubrando! no podré pensar tranquila si tengo la imagen de Ranma vestido de Tuxedo!

\- O tal vez de novia ...

\- De que diablos estas hablando ahora?

\- Recuerda el problema con el agua ...

\- Oh no! esto es una locura! ya dejate de cosas Artemis

\- Bueno ... como dices ... hay que esperar a Setsuna

Mientras Serena seguía sentada ... Lita estaba a su lado tratando de animarla hablándole de la posibilidad de que Trunks vuelva pero Serena apenas le prestaba atención "si supieras cuantos saiyajin hemos conocido y tu ya no lo recuerdas". En eso suena el intercomunicador de Lita

\- Si? - contesta

\- Lita? - suena la voz de Michiru

\- Hola ... que sucede?

\- Hay problemas ... Haruka me ha llamado ... es una emergencia! y tal parece que no podremos manejarlo solas ... necesitaremos ayuda!

Lita se mira sorprendida con Ami, sabiendo lo independientes que son ambas sailor exteriores era de extrañar que pidieran ayuda

\- Donde es la emergencia?

\- No lo vas a creer ... es en Nerima ... vengan todas pero que una se quede con Serena ... ella no debe involucrarse en esto

\- De acuerdo! ire yo! - dice Lita

\- Yo me quedare con Serena - dice Ami

\- Oigan! esto no es justo! yo ... - dice Serena

\- Por ahora haz caso Serena - dice Luna - esperemos a Setsuna a ver que nos dice

Lita sale corriendo extrayendo su pluma de transformación ...

En otro mundo ... Pan, Maron, Rei y Bra se acercan al Kame House y contemplan a la distancia que una nave se aprestaba a aterrizar

\- Debe ser ella! - exclama Pan

\- Yo digo que desde aqui podemos derribarla - murmura Bra

\- Ya te oí Bra! - le dice Rei

\- Y que? - le contesta Bra

\- Por favor! no sigan! - dice Pan y luego se dirige a Maron - donde estan tus papas?

\- Deben estar al otro lado de la isla ... vaya ... creo que tendremos tiempo ... mira quienes vienen a recibir a esa periodista

Era cierto ... los primeros en salir de la casa son Muten Roshi y Oolong ... las cuatro se mantienen suspendidas en el aire por unos minutos para luego ver como el maestro Roshi perseguía a Jali

\- Es nuestra oportunidad - dice Pan - vamos por el otro lado ...

Las cuatro dan la vuelta por la isla y rapidamente localizan a Krilin, A18 y casualmente a Yamcha que estaban preparando la comida

\- Hola chicas! - exclama Yamcha - que sorpresa verlas aqui ... cada vez que las veo me sorprende el tiempo que ha pasado

\- Hola tio Yamcha! - le dice Pan - hola tio Krilin! hola tía 18!

\- Hola Pan! - le dice Krilin

\- Hola - contesta secamente A18 - y ya te he dicho que yo no soy tu tía! ... pero ... Maron? que estas haciendo en la espalda de Pan?

\- Hola mama ... hola papa ... jeje ... es que me encontre con las chicas y decidí acompañarlas

\- Y mi vehículo? - pregunta Yamcha

\- Ah ... jeje ... gracias por prestármelo tio Yamcha ... aqui estan las llaves ...

\- Lo dejaste en Ciudad Satan?

\- Es que ... Pan insistió mucho y ...

\- Te dije que no le despegaras el ojo de encima ... es nuevo y me costo caro!

\- Vamos ... no exageres Yamcha - le dice Bra guiñándole un ojo - total ... si algo le pasa puedes comprarte otro

\- Eso le dices fácil ... total ... tu familia tiene dinero, en cambio yo tengo que trabajar

\- ya no te preocupes Yamcha - le dice Krilin - si algo le paso nos haremos responsables ... pero lo descontaremos de tu mesada jovencita! - le dice mirando a Maron - a todo esto ... que sorpresa tenerlas aqui justamente a las tres

\- Es un asunto urgente tío Krilin - comienza a decir Pan - Un momento - dice Yamcha - que son esos gritos?

\- Debe ser el maestro Roshi persiguiendo a la periodista

\- Periodista? - preguntan los tres - pues tal parece que ya la alcanzo - añade Yamcha

\- De eso venimos a hablarles - dice Pan

Pan le cuenta a grandes rasgos lo sucedido con la periodista y su abuelo Mister Satan

\- Vaya - exclama Yamcha - creo que eso era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano ... no lo crees asi Pan?

\- No puedo dejar que arruine a mi abuelito! se moriría de pena!

\- Bueno ... no tienes muchas alternativas ... aunque una de ellas es dejar que la alcance el maestro Roshi ...

\- No creo ... que eso sea lo correcto

\- Bueno ... ire a ayudarla ... jeje ... el maestro nunca cambiará ... no te preocupes, no le dire nada

Yamcha corre adonde escuchaban los gritos, mientras Krilin y 18 contemplaban a las chicas

\- Y ... que me dicen? - dice timidamente Pan a ambos

\- No lo se Pan - le dice Krilin - ahora que sabes todo, dejame decirte que nunca estuve de acuerdo que tu abuelo usurpara el lugar de Goku y los demás

\- A mi abuelito Goku eso no le importaba ... ni tampoco al papa de Bra ...

\- Eso no cambia las cosas ...

\- Además que ... - comienza a decir 18

\- No lo digas 18! - le dice Krilin

\- Si ya lo sabe todo ... que problema hay que se lo diga?

\- Mama! - le reclama Maron

\- Decirme que? - les dice Pan - vamos! es mejor saberlo todo para tomar una decisión!

Los tres se quedan en silencio y Pan los mira inquisitivamente

\- Lo siento Pan - le dice Bra - creo que ya se lo que te quieren decir ... una vez se lo escuche a mi mama decírselo a mi papa ... fue en el torneo de artes marciales, el mismo cuando apareció Maijin Buu ... la señora 18 fue la finalista despues de derrotar a Goten y a Trunks ... de ahi le toco pelear con tu abuelo y ... perdió

\- Perdio? ... pero ... porque ... si mi abuelito ...

A18 se le acerca "creo que debí quedarme callada, ella no tiene la culpa de nada"

\- Sabes? - le dice - yo tuve la culpa ... en ese momento no teníamos dinero ... y segundos antes de la pelea, le ofreci a tu abuelo dejarme ganar si me daba el premio que ofrecía ...

\- Que?! - exclama Pan - es decir que ... mi abuelito aceptó eso?

\- No lo juzgues mal Pan - le dice Krilin - no tenía alternativa ... era eso o ser humillado frente a un público que lo idolatraba

Pan bajo la cabeza "la verdad no se si vale la pena sostener esta mentira ... porque me estuvieron mintiendo tanto tiempo? porque debe importarme que se descubra?"

\- Pan - le dice Krilin - no debes sentirte mal por eso ... como tu dices ... lo importante es que Goku y Vegeta lo aceptaron y jamás les importó ... recuerda también que Mister Satan ayudo a mucha gente con su dinero ...

\- Eso ya lo se ... lo que no comprendo es la mentira ... todos quieren a mi abuelito Satan por ser el salvador de la Tierra ... pero eso no es cierto ... el no salvo a nadie

\- Vamos Pan - le dice Krilin - recuerda de que de no haber sido por el ... Goku no habría podido formar la genkidama y tampoco la habría podido usar contra Maijin Buu si Mister Satan y Mister Buu no hubieran rescatado a Vegeta

\- Crei que no te agradaba Mister Satan, tío Krilin - le dice Bra

\- Eso no significa que no reconozca sus méritos - contesta Krilin - además dejame decirte que pese a sus limitaciones, el demostró mucho valor al enfrentar a Maijin Buu en el Planeta Supremo ...

\- Eso quiere decir que nos ayudarán? - le dice Pan

\- Por mi parte si - contesta Krilin - que dices 18?

\- Yo? ... prefiero no meterme en esto

\- Vamos 18 ... hazlo por Pan

\- Quieres que de la cara a hablar bien de ese ... digo ... de Mister Satan? ni lo sueñes ... recuerda que aun nos debe dinero

\- Por favor tia ... digo señora 18 ... yo le pagare lo que le debe! - le dice Pan

\- Tu no tienes esa cantidad de dinero ...

\- Vamos 18 ... no seas interesada

\- No me digas como debo actuar! de no ser por ti yo ya habría ajustado cuentas con ese embustero!

\- Por favor mama! - le ruega Maron juntando las manos - no ves que esto es importante para Pan?

\- Hija ... no me gusta la idea de ir a defender la reputación de Mister Satan

\- Por favor - insiste Maron - no ganaríamos nada si la reputación de Mister Satan se va por el drenaje ... y el ya no te pagaría

\- Bueno ... yo ... de acuerdo ... pero que conste que no lo hago por el sino por ustedes ...

\- Gracias señora 18! - exclama Pan

\- Pero - dice Krilin - que tenemos que decirle?

\- Solo que - dice Rei - no sabe nada del asunto ... después de todo usted no tuvo oportunidad de luchar contra Mister Satan

\- Y 18?

\- Ella tendrá que mentir ... que Mister Satan le gano legalmente ... puede incluso decir que fue un golpe de suerte que de repente usted le hubiese vencido

En Nerima ...

Las sailor Mars, Venus y Jupiter llegaban en ese momento a Nerima a la mayor velocidad que podían tener ... a lo lejos divisan una humareda y algunas explosiones

\- Nunca creí que me vería obligada de actuar en Nerima - dice Rei

\- Espero que esto no sea tan difícil ... sin Serena estamos muy limitadas

Las sailor se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia el lugar del alboroto, al llegar ven un cuadro inusual ... Ranma y Haruka corrían hombro con hombro

\- Estúpido fenómeno! te dije que actuaras cuando te di la oportunidad! - le grita una irritada Haruka

\- Si no te hubieras atravesado tantas veces mi técnica le habría hecho mas daño! - le contesta Ranma

\- En lugar de eso lo hiciste enojar! idiota!

Una serie de disparos de energía caen sobre ellos y Ranma usando su rapidez saca a Haruka de la linea de tiro

\- Te dije que no me tocaras pervertido!

\- Gracias ... de nada - contesta Ranma

\- Que demonios esta pasando aqui? - dice Rei

\- Creo que el problema es eso - dice Mina

Las tres sailor contemplan una enorme figura de tres metros de altura, era bastante corpulento y sus brazos terminaban en una sola uña afilada ... su cabeza parecía la de un ave con cuernos pero estaba cubierto de pelos

\- Que demonios es eso? no se parece en nada a todo lo que hemos enfrentado - dice Lita

\- Ja! - dice Rei - recuerda el dicho de que mientras mas grandes son mas fuerte caen ... bueno ... por suerte obviaremos la presentación de Serena ... al ataque! Saeta LLameante de Marte!

\- Centella Relampagueante de Jupiter!

\- Besos del Amor y la Belleza de Venus!

Los tres ataques combinados impactan en la criatura

Aquella criatura no parecía haber sido dañada por los ataques combinados de las sailor scouts

\- Maldición - exclama Rei - nuestro ataque no parece haber logrado gran cosa ... por no decir nada!

\- Ustedes! - exclama Haruka - ya era hora de que alguien se apareciera!

\- Vaya - dice Mina - nunca creí ver el día en el que Uranus reclamara nuestra ayuda ...

\- Dejense de decir tonterías! - brama la mencionada y en eso señala a Ranma - lo decía para despegarme de este zoquete! creo que ya es hora de que te largues!

\- Acaso olvidas que de no haber sido por mi esa cosa te habrìa comido con todo y fuku? - le dice Ranma

\- Y acaso olvidas que después evité que se indigestara contigo?

\- Caray - dice Lita - tampoco creí ver el día en que Ranma y Uranus se salvaran mutuamente ...

\- Yo creo que tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos chicas - dice Rei - esa cosa no parece muy contenta ... como fue que apareció?

\- Solo apareció un huevo y de pronto salio esa cosa que empezó a hacerse grande - dice Ranma - y luego nos atacó

\- Después averiguamos que lo motiva - exclama Lita - cuidado!

Aquel monstruo los ataca con sus garfios obligando a las scouts y a Ranma a esquivarlos ... todas, incluido Ranma lanzan sus ataques simultaneamente pero tampoco logran nada

\- Parece invulnerable! - dice Rei

\- La única forma de que logremos hacerle algo es que Sailor Moon nos ayude! - dice Lita

\- maldita sea - contesta Rei - es cierto ... es como si ...

"Es como si esa criatura buscara eso ... no esquiva ni contiene nuestros ataques ... solo los recibe ... para que veamos que es inutil luchar contra el sin la ayuda de Serena" piensa Rei ... la criatura, como confirmando las ideas de Mars, suelta varias descarga de energías que destruye todo alrededor de ellos

\- Debemos detenerlo! - exclama Ranma - Hyriu Shoten Ha!

El ataque no parece hacer efecto en la criatura quien deshace el torbellino de ki ... la criatura centra su atención en Ranma atacándolo repetidas veces ... Ranma lo esquiva pero sorprendentemente la criatura pese a su tamaño se mueve a su velocidad ... en eso le acierta un golpe derribándolo ... el garfio de la criatura se dirige a un indefenso Ranma

\- Espada de Uranus ataca!

El ataque de Haruka golpea a la criatura ... no le hace daño pero le da tiempo a Ranma a alejarse aunque muy lastimado

\- Vieron eso? - exclama Mina

\- Si - dice Rei - esa criatura se movió tan veloz como Ranma ... ni siquiera nosotras lo hemos podido igualar!

\- No ... me refiero a que Haruka volvió a salvarlo

\- Por favor Mina! ... esa criatura es lo mas poderoso que he visto! cuidado!

El monstruo ataca a las sailor a gran velocidad lo que hace que Lita y Rei sean golpeadas ... Mina se eleva y ataca con las Cadenas de Venus pero no logra nada y también es alcanzada por el monstruo ... hubiese rematado a Mina de no haber sido por el ataque de Michiru

\- Maremoto de Neptuno!

El ataque esta vez hace que la criatura se repliegue pero rapidamente se recupera

\- Neptune! - exclama Haruka - ten cuidado con esa cosa! debemos atacar sincronizadamente!

Rei se reincorpora dificultosamente y contempla a la criatura ... en eso enciende su intercomunicador ...

En Juuban ... Serena, Ami, Luna y Artemis esperaban noticias de las chicas cuando en eso suena el intercomunicador de Ami

\- Rei? - contesta - que sucede?

\- Es ... imposible - dice Rei - esa cosa es muy poderosa ... no podemos contra ella ... tienes que venir Ami!

\- Voy para allá! - dice Ami

\- Voy contigo! - dice Serena

\- No! - exclama Luna - algo me dice que eso es lo que quieren!

\- Quienes?

\- No lo se ... solo lo presiento

\- Y que sugieres? que me quede aqui sentada?

\- Artemis - dice Luna - ve y busca a Hotaru ... se que es muy pronto pero debes tratar de despertar nuevamente los poderes de Sailor Saturn en ella ... ella podrá detener a lo que sea con lo que esten luchando las chicas!

Ami y Artemis salen por la ventana ... en el exterior Ami se transforma y se va en dirección a Nerima

En el Kame House ... Pan siente un estremecimiento "que sensación tan extraña ... como si algo pasara ... pero no siento ningún problema en ninguna parte ... mejor me concentro en esto" ... Pan y Bra se escondían en el interior de la casa y observaban lo que sucedía afuera ... en el exterior, Yamcha controlaba al maestro Roshi, mientras Krilin ayudaba a Jali y 18 sumergía para reanimar al camarografo que Oolong había dejado inconciente, pero por poco lo ahoga ...

\- Glup ... ya suelteme ... me ahogo!

\- Bueno ... si eso quiere ...

A18 lo suelta y se sumerge aun mas ... el hombre sale a duras penas y se arrastra hasta Jali

\- A que ... manicomio me has traido!? casi me matan!

\- Yo ... no sabía que el gran Muten Roshi era un viejo pervertido!

\- Pues ahora lo sabes asi que larguémonos!

\- No ... yo vine por una historia y no me ire sin ella!

\- Maestro Roshi ... que verguenza! - le dice la tortuga de mar

\- Pero si yo solo quise ser amable con la señorita! - se justifica el viejo Roshi - solo quería que estuviera comoda mientras le hablaba de ese tonto de Mister Satan

\- No necesitaba sentarme en sus rodillas para eso! - le reclama Jali - pero ... volviendo a nuestro tema ... me dijo que pensaba que Mister Satan era un tonto?

\- Pues si ... la verdad es que ...

En eso Krilin salta sobre su cabeza semienterrándolo en la arena

\- Cabeza hueca! - le reclama - porque hiciste eso? ese es el respeto que le tienes a tu maestro?

\- Es que había una mosca parada en su cabeza calva maestro Roshi - le contesta Krilin

\- Y tenía que golpearlo asi? - le dice asustada Jali - no le bastaba con espantarla?

\- Oh ... no se preocupe - le dice Yamcha - el maestro Roshi es muy fuerte ... vea - en eso le da un golpe en el estomago cuando Muten Roshi sale del agujero doblàndolo en dos - lo ve ... es tan fuerte como un roble! eh ... se siente bien maestro?

\- Se ... puede saber que diablos les pasa!

\- Oh ... lo siento maestro Roshi - le dice Yamcha

\- Creo que debemos llevarlo a la cama para que descanse - dice Krilin - enfermeras!

Del interior de la casa salen Rei y Maron disfrazadas de enfermeras y corren hacia el maestro Roshi levantàndolo en peso y llevándolo a la casa

\- Que? - dice Oolong - desde cuando estan esas enfermeras?

\- Llegaron esta mañana Oolong - le dice Krilin - a la edad del maestro Roshi ya debe cuidarse

\- Que? - contesta el cerdo - pero si el no envejece!

En eso A18 lo coge del cuello y lo lanza al otro lado de la casa

\- Regresa al chiquero! los cerdos deben quedarse en su lugar y recuerda que debes engordar para la cena de año nuevo!

\- Que? - dice el camarografo - son amigos del cerdo de año nuevo? que lugar es este? y que haran con la tortuga? una sopa?

\- Dice que quería hablar sobre Mister Satan? - le dice Yamcha

\- Pues ... si - contesta Jali, algo arrepentida de haber llegado allí - yo quería hacerle algunas preguntas ... su nombre es?

\- Yo ... soy Yamcha

\- Yamcha? ... usted no estuvo en los torneos de artes marciales antes de que Mister satan los organizara?

\- Oh ... si ... si ... pero solo participe en los dos últimos hasta la aparición del terrible Pikoro Daimahu

\- Y ... usted puede volar? y lanzar descargas de energía?

\- Yo? ... no ... yo no puedo hacer eso (que verguenza ... tener que mentirle a una linda chica)

\- Pero ... porque ya no quiso participar?

\- Este ... ah! (Dios mío ... dame fuerzas!) ... porque le temía a Mister Satan ...

\- Pepepero ... un momento! ... yo vi la última pelea que libro contra uno de los campeones llamado Ten Shin Han! y usted pudo usar una descarga de energía! y luego lo vi en la pelea contra un participante llamado Chen! y en un solo minuto de esa pelea vi mas de lo que le he visto a Mister Satan!

\- No! ... ese no era yo! era ... mi hermano gemelo!

\- Porque me esta mintiendo? y usted ... Krilin ... no es asi? usted libro una gran pelea contra el participante Mayunia que al final resulto ser Pikoro ... y ... a ver - revisando unas fotos - aqui esta! vean esto ... las fotos de una vieja filmación de cuando llegaron esos seres llamados saiyajin ... ustedes los recibieron para pelear con ellos!

\- Bueno ... si - contesta timidamente Krilin

\- Y ... aca hay otras ... vean ... ustedes también estuvieron en los juegos de Cell junto con Mister Satan ... y luego desaparecieron y solo quedo el para reclamar el triunfo! que fue lo que paso ahi? quien era ese niño que hasta el último momento de la cinta combatía con Cell?

Yamcha y Krilin se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que decir ... Pan y Bra desde el interior de la casa también se miraron con preocupación

 **Fin del capítulo 4**

 **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: 4 capítulos para iniciar, y espero que los hayan disfrutado. Publicare los siguientes 4 alrededor de una o 2 semanas.**

 **Mientras tanto...**

 **Nos leemos...**


	3. Capitulo 05 - Capitulo 06

**"Recuerdos e Ilusiones"**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capitulo 5.**

 **Charada**

Pan y Bra contemplaban preocupadas que la periodista Jali pusiera en serios aprietos a Krilin y a Yamcha "esto no esta resultando" piensa Pan

\- Oye Pan - le dice Bra - esto no esta resultando ... no saben mentir

Pan se queda pensando "tiene razón ... solo queda que 18 pueda ser mas convincente" ... en eso escucha unos pasos y ve al maestro Roshi acompañados de Rei y Maron

\- Maestro Roshi .. por favor ... ayúdenos! - le dice Pan

\- Ya Maron me lo conto todo - le dice el viejo - estas segura Pan de que haces lo correcto? tarde o temprano esto se sabría

\- No puedo dejar a mi abuelito en el escarnio público!

\- Fue el riesgo que el decidió correr, Pan

\- Por favor ... usted aún conserva su fama ... puede ser mas convincente que los demás!

\- Bueno ... no creo que resulte ... pero nada pierdo con ayudarte ... pero conste que lo hago por ti y por la memoria de Goku ... a el nunca le importó que Mister Satan le robara sus méritos

\- Nos ayudará entonces?

\- Con una condición ...

\- Cual?

\- Que vengan a pasar los fines de semana todas ustedes para tomar un baño en mi playa! un pobre viejo como yo se siente muy solo aqui!

\- Pero si esta acompañado de Krilin, 18 y Maron!

\- Ah ... pero solo puedo ver a Krilin bañándose y no es un espectáculo para disfrutar ... cada vez que lo hacen Maron y 18 me prohiben salir de la casa

\- Ah! lo que quiere es vernos en traje de baño viejo verde! - le dice Bra - si mi papito estuviera aqui ni siquiera soñaría con pedírmelo!

\- Parece que se dio cuenta que ya no son unas niñas, chicas! - les dice Maron riéndose

\- Yo no pienso posar para el! - le dice Bra

\- Ni yo tampoco! - dice Rei

\- Hasta que por fin estan de acuerdo en algo eh? - se burla Maron

\- Basta! - dice Pan - maestro roshi ... si nos ayuda ... prometo convencerlas ... de acuerdo?

\- Pan! - dicen Rei y Bra a coro

\- Ja! - se rie el maestro Roshi - me fiare de tu palabra Pan ... bueno ... saldré y hablaré con esa periodista

El maestro Roshi sale y Bra y Rei se le lanzan encima a Pan

\- Pan! - le dice Bra - esto esta llegando demasiado lejos! ya mi mama me contó como es el! no pienso prestarme a satisfacer el morbo de ese viejo!

\- Nunca te creí capaz de ofrecer a tus amigas a cambio de algo! - le dice Rei

\- No se preocupen chicas - les guiña un ojo Pan - les dije que las convencería ... pero para eso debemos pedirle permiso a nuestros padres ... entienden?

\- Que? - dice Bra - mi mama jamás me daría permiso para venir aqui sola!

\- Si ... como puede no dejarte o ... venir contigo ... lo mismo que mi abuelita Milk ... entienden?

Bra y Rei se miran y luego le sonrien a Pan

\- Entiendo - dice Bra - sera divertido que el intente algo con ambas aqui ... jaja!

\- Y podremos disfrutar de la mejor playa para nosotras solas! - dice Rei - veo que lo tenías bien pensado eh?

Pan no contesta y sale a contemplar lo que hacía Muten Roshi "si supieran que se me acaba de ocurrir"

En Nerima ...

Las sailor no le atinaban a nada frente a esa criatura ... tras una serie de ataques, el monstruo contraataca y deja fuera de combate a Mina y a Michiru. Rei, Lita y Haruka preparan un contrataque con la ayuda de un maltrecho Ranma

\- Rápido ... debemos alejarlo de Mina y Michiru! - dice Rei - trataré de distraerlo mientras ustedes lo atacan!

Rei lanza varias saetas que llaman la atención de la criatura quien se lanza tras Rei ... Ranma y Lita se colocan a los lados mientras Haruka se coloca atrás

\- Fuego de Marte enciendete!

\- El ataque de las hojas de roble!

\- Mokuo Takabisha!

\- Espada de Urano ataca!

Los ataques impactan de lleno y la criatura cae derribada pero ante la sorpresa de todos, vuelve a levantarse aparentemente sin daño alguno

\- No puede ser! hemos intentado todo y no le hace nada! - exclama Lita

En eso la criatura ataca a Haruka quien no puede evitar ser golpeada, Lita trata de defenderla pero también es golpeada y derribada cayendo inconciente al suelo ... Ranma y Rei retroceden pero el monstruo los alcanza con un disparo de energía que destruye todo alrededor de ellos ... Ranma aun puede incorporarse pero Rei queda en el suelo

\- Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

El ataque de Ami derriba a la criatura pero nuevamente se levanta y centra su atención en Sailor Mercury quien recibe un ataque que no alnza a esquivar del todo y cae

\- Shishi Hokodan!

El ataque de ki impacta en la criatura quien nuevamente cae, al reincorporarse contempla a su nuevo oponente ... era Ryoga Hibiki

\- Ryoga! - exclama Ami

\- Vaya ... es Ryoga! - exclama Ranma

Ryoga contempla el panorama y luego mira a Ranma

\- Ranma ... vine a buscarte para tratar de solucionar el problema en Juuban pacificamente pero veo que es imposible ... ahora veo que también te entiendes con las scouts ... cuando dejarás de hacer infelíz a Akane!

\- No seas idiota Ryoga! no te das cuenta del problema en el que estamos metidos?

\- Si te refieres a ese monstruo ... yo me encargaré de el y luego tu y yo nos veremos las caras!

\- Bueno pues ... es todo tuyo

Ryoga se lanza contra el monstruo quien se alista también para atacar

No lejos de ahí ... en el dojo Tendo, todos los miembros de la casa Tendo a excepción de Ranma se encontraban comiendo con la inclusión de Darien Chiba

\- Que es todo ese ruido? - exclama Soun

\- Seguramente son Ranma y Ryoga peleando - dice Nabiki

Darien se sentía un poco nervioso, especialmente con un enorme panda al costado pero su presentimiento le decía que algo pasaba

\- Enciende el televisor Kasumi - le dice Soun - tal vez haya algo en las noticias

Al encender el televisor ... las noticias señalaban la aparición de un monstruo en Nerima mientras pasaba las imagenes en directo desde un helicóptero

\- Un momento! son Ranma y Ryoga! - exclama Nabiki - estan peleando contra ese monstruo!

\- Ranma! - exclama Akane

\- Las sailor scout ... también estan ahí! - dice Darien

\- Debo ir a ayudarlo! - se levanta Akane y sale corriendo

\- No Akane! - le grita Soun - es muy peligroso!

\- Yo ire a traerla! - exclama Darien quien sale tras ella

Todos se quedan contemplando la puerta de salida y luego de un rato Soun mira al panda

\- No cree que debamos ir tambien, Saotome?

El panda por toda respuesta saca un letrero que dice "puedo comerme lo que dejaron?"

En el Kame House ...

Krilin y Yamcha estaban en aprietos frente a jali que exhibía las pruebas

\- Vamos! - les dice - ustedes saben que fue lo que sucedió realmente en la batalla contra Cell!

"Maldición" piensa Krilin "es muy difícil inventar algo creible ... después de todo lo que sufrimos en esa batalla tener que darle todo el crédito a Mister Satán"

\- Nosotros - balbucea Krilin - no ... nos acordamos bien ... Gohan estaba peleando y ...

\- Un momento - vuelve a decir Jali - dijo Gohan? ahora que recuerdo ... el no es el hijo de Son Goku y el padre de esa niña malcriada llamada Pan? era el quien luchaba contra Cell? estuve viendo una y otra vez la cinta ... y fue quien tuvo el mayor protagonismo

\- Si ya vio la película porque viene a molestarnos? - le dice hostilmente 18

\- Porque la película no ha podido captar todo lo sucedido pero en lo que se ve no vi por ningún lado a Mister Satan solo cuando hizo el ridículo frente a Cell y luego escondido ... espere ... ahora que recuerdo ... usted también estuvo ahi! solo que estaba mas joven

\- Si, asi es ... yo era uno de los componentes de Cell

\- Que dice? ... me esta diciendo que usted era ... parte de Cell?! pero ... como?

\- Porque soy un androide ... y no me mire con esa cara de idiota, que no soy un fenómeno!

\- Quiere ... que crea eso? - le dice el camarógrafo - usted esta loca!

\- No 18! - le grita Krilin - no lo hagas!

Por toda contestación 18 se mueve y levanta el vehículo con una de sus manos y luego la lanza al mar para después dirigirse a los aterrados reporteros

\- Me importa un comino que me creas hombrecito! - le dice amenazante 18 - pero no me vas a tratar de loca!

18 se retira del lugar e inmediatamente el maestro Roshi se adelanta hacia los reporteros que contemplaban como la nave se hundía

\- Je ... 18 nunca tuvo sentido del humor ... pero dijo la verdad ... ella fue un androide creado por el doctor Gero pero la hizo para que sea absorbida por Cell junto con su hermano el 17 para que perfeccionara su cuerpo ... eso la hizo tener a ella una personalidad agresiva ... pero no es una mala persona ... eh ... perdon ... sucede algo?

Jali cae de rodillas en un mar de llanto y golpeando el suelo

\- Mi vehículo! porque hizo eso! era recien comprado! usaba el mio porque el periódico no tenía! y todavía no terminaba de pagarlo! ahora que voy a hacer! buaaa!

\- Ya ... ya - le dice el maestro Roshi - no es para tanto ... yo podría solucionar su problema ... a ver muchachos ... no sean malos ... entren y saquen el vehículo antes de que se arruine ... yo atenderé a esta linda señorita

\- Esta seguro maestro? - le dice Yamcha

\- No se preocupen ... se que puedo responder mejor a sus interrogantes ... vamos vayan ... no pierdan tiempo

Yamcha y Krilin se introducen en el mar tras la nave ... en pocos segundos emergen cargando la nave y vuelan cargándola hasta la nave ante el asombro de los periodistas y Muten Roshi le sonrie a Jali

\- Lo ves? - le dice - no crees que merezco un beso?

\- Yo? ... que? ... bien ... Harold ... besalo

\- No! yo me refería a ti!

\- Pues debería dárselo a ellos ...

\- Pero yo soy su maestro! todo lo que saben me lo deben a mi!

\- No exagere maestro! - le dice Yamcha - recuerde que despues de usted entrenamos con Kamisama, Kaiosama y el Gran Kaiosama

\- Si ... pero de no ser por mi no habrían llegado tan alto! ... además ... no pierdan el tiempo ... Yamcha, tu que sabes de mecánica haz que esa nave funcione ... tu, Krilin ayudalo ... yo responderé todo lo que quiera preguntarme esta linda jovencita

Krilin y Yamcha se alejan hacia el vehículo y el maestro Roshi se acerca a Jali

\- Creo que tu y yo podemos continuar preciosa - le dice a Jali

\- Bueno ... jeje ... quería saber sobre Mister Satan ... usted era considerado el hombre mas fuerte del mundo ... hasta que sucedió lo de Cell ... porque nadie lo llamó?

\- Oh ... bueno ... yo ya estoy viejo y no estaba en condiciones de pelear con Cell

\- Pero envío a sus discípulos ...

\- Si ... claro ... ellos eran y son mucho mas fuertes que yo ahora ... ellos aceptaron el desafío de Cell

\- Y que me dice de ... Son Goku

"esta preguntando por mi abuelito" piensa Pan

\- Goku - dice el maestro Roshi - el ... fue mi mejor alumno y el guerrero mas poderoso que haya existido

\- Mucho mas que Mister Satan?

\- No hay comparación ...

\- Me esta admitiendo que Mister Satan es un fiasco?

\- No he dicho eso ... sabe que? ... creo que no se les puede medir a ambos con la misma vara ... ambos poseían talentos muy diferentes

\- Estamos hablando de poder! de volar! ... lanzar descargas de energía! ... de luchar contra enemigos muy poderosos y vencerlos! Tiene razón ... no hay comparación ... porque Mister Satan no puede hacer nada de esas cosas y Son Goku si podía! asi como ese sujeto llamado Vegeta, aquellos Yamcha y Krilin, Ten Shin Han, el Gran Saiyaman!, Pikoro Daimahu! y Jackie Chu ... a proposito ... que fue de el?

\- Lo tiene al frente suyo ...

\- Que dice?

Muten Roshi, como toda respuesta se coloca una peluca y se saca las gafas oscuras ... Jali se queda sin habla y Yamcha y Krilin voltean y se sorprenden

\- Maestro! - le dice Krilin - Usted? usted era Jackie Chu?

\- Que? ... crei que Tan Shin Han se los había contado ... bueno después de tantos años ya no tiene sentido guardar el secreto

\- Pepepero - dice Jali - como es posible que usted ... sea Jackie Chu?!

\- Es una historia larga ... pero me inscribi como Jackie Chu porque no quería seguirme presentando como Muten Roshi ... esperaba que alguien fuerte apareciera y me venciera ... pero la leyenda de Muten Roshi se mantendría intacta ... fue asi que me retire a esta isla pero cual sería mi sorpresa cuando aparecio Goku en mi vida ... y luego tu Krilin, Yamcha, Ten ... y tantos otros, a quienes les enseñé lo que había aprendido en tantos años con el gran Mutaito ... segui como Jackie Chu para exigirles en los torneos y quise seguir insistiendo pese a ser derrotado por Ten ... la verdad después de ser derrotado por Pikoro Daimahu me di cuenta que el tiempo de Muten Roshi había concluido pero comenzaba el de ustedes ... los Guerreros Z ... y ustedes son el mayor legado que pudo haber dejado mi maestro Mutaito ... porque sus enseñanzas fueron la base para que ustedes y especialmente Goku desarrollara ese gran poder

Yamcha y Krilin se quedaron contemplando al maestro Roshi ... no esperaban que hiciera una reflexión tan profunda de lo que significo que se convirtieran en Guerreros Z ... Jali en eso reacciona

\- Bueno ... en realidad tengo muchas interrogantes y usted ya me esta respondiendo algunas ... pero aun no me responde sobre el papel de Mister Satan en todo esto ... fue también discípulo suyo? y podría hablarme mas sobre Son Goku? como es que se volvió niño otra vez? como es que usted no ... digo no envejece mas de lo que esta?

\- Bueno preciosa ... es una larga historia

En Nerima ...

La batalla entre Ryoga y el monstruo terminó rapidamente ... después de sucesivos intentos, los ataques de Ryoga no tuvieron efecto alguno y la criatura lo derriba finalmente con un certero golpe que lo estrella contra un muro ... Ranma acude en su ayuda y Ami ataca al monstruo con su Rapsodia Acuática para tratar de detenerlo pero un disparo de energía deja a Ami fuera de combate ... el monstruo dirige su atención sobre Ranma y Ryoga

\- Esto no se ve nada bien - dice Ranma - las sailor han sido derrotadas y no estamos en condiciones de enfrentar a esa cosa

En eso, la criatura les lanza un ataque pero son sacados de la línea de tiro por ... Akane

\- Akane! - le grita Ranma - que diablos estas haciendo aqui?

\- Salvandote la vida tonto!

\- No puedo creerlo ... Akane ... se ha arriesgado por mi! - exclama un balbuceante Ryoga

El monstruo trata de seguirlos pero en eso una rosa se clava en su mano

\- Tuxedo Mask? - exclama Ranma - como es que llego aqui?

\- No se quien eres tu - le dice Tuxedo al monstruo - pero no dejare que sigas cometiendo maldades!

\- Y no estas solo! - se escucha una voz

Todos voltean y ven a una pequeña niña vestida de Sailor y empuñando un báculo

\- Sailor Saturn? - se pregunta Tuxedo

\- Quien es esa chiquilla? - dice Ranma

\- Creo que es muy pequeña para pelear contra esa cosa - dice Akane

Tuxedo Mask la ve con preocupación ... "aún es muy pronto para que use sus poderes ... tan solo espero que esa cosa no sea tan resistente como parece!

No muy lejos de allí, Serena Tsukino corría hacia Nerima, seguida por Luna

\- Serena! - le gritaba - no lo hagas! es peligroso!

\- Quieres que las deje morir, Luna? - le contesta - no mientras pueda luchar!

\- Espera por lo menos que Saturn actue!

\- Lo hare ... pero .. y si fracasa? entonces solo Sailor Moon podrá detener a esa cosa! ahora soy mucho mas poderosa!

\- Detente Serena! - se escucha una voz

Ambas dirigen su atención hacia donde provenía la voz y ve que se trata de Sailor Plut

\- Setsuna! - exclama Luna - al fin te apareces ... no sabes todo lo que ha estado pasando!

\- Lo se muy bien Luna - le contesta - y vengo a detenerte Serena!

\- Que dices? - le contesta - acaso no te das cuenta que las chicas estan en grave peligro?

\- Lo se ... y debemos confiar que salgan airosas ... pero tu no puedes intervenir!

\- Como puedes decir eso! debemos de correr el riesgo!

\- Serena ... esa cosa vino con un propósito .. el que tu lo enfrentes!

\- Pero ... porque?

\- No lo se aún ... pero es justamente por la alteración de la línea temporal ... el invocar los poderes de Sailor Moon traera imprevisibles consecuencias!

\- No me quedare parada y ver como mueren las scouts ... Setsuna ... es un riesgo que debemos correr

\- No seas necia Serena ... lo que esta en juego es el mundo entero ... por favor ... reflexiona

\- Setsuna ... si algo aprendi de la batalla que libramos contra los primordiales es que debemos arriesgarnos para evitar que sufran los demas ... Goten se arriesgo solo contra Boujack, como Pan lo hizo ante Wotan y como lo hizo ante L´Ryeght .. Lisandro sacrifico su vista por todos nosotros ... Ranma se arriesgó con el kaioken para vencer a Karnak y sacrificó su vida ... Haruka murio por proteger a Goten ... Pan sacrifico su amor por Ranma para que todos tuvieramos la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo ... pero siempre en nosotros estuvo la esperanza de que encontraríamos una luz al final del tunel ... si no hemos aprendido nada de eso entonces lo que sufrimos en ese momento entre el tiempo y el espacio no significó nada ... puedes tu garantizarme que Hotaru podrá vencer a esa cosa y nadie mas morira? y si eso sucede tendremos la oportunidad de volverlos a la vida?

Setsuna mira fijamente a Serena pero se queda en silencio ...

\- Esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar Setsuna ... adios

\- Cuidate Serena ... ahora si creo que eres la Princesa de la Luna

\- te prometo que no me transformare solo si es estrictamente necesario

Serena le sonrie y corre nuevamente seguida por Luna ... Setsuna la contempla alejarse "creo que es hora de que busque ayuda ... si algo aprendi yo tambien es que hay cosas que no se pueden resolver solas y creo que ayuda es algo que vamos a necesitar"

En el Kame House ...

Muten Roshi había terminado de contarle a la periodista la historia de Goku, por lo menos desde que lo conoció, complementando lo que ya le había contado Pan a Jali, hasta la llegada de Vegeta y Nappa y luego la batalla contra Freezer en Nameku ... Jali había grabado toda la conversación mientras su camarógrafo hacía las tomas "creo que este viejo esta loco ... batallas en otros planetas? seres del espacio que vinieron a destruirnos? que es todo esto? no puedo creer que Jali se lo tome en serio"

\- Ehmmm - carraspea - Jali ... se me acabo la cinta ... podemos parar un momento?

\- Pues pon otra ...

\- Esteeee ... estaban en la nave y creo que deben estar mojadas

Jali corre al vehículo ... y ciertamente ... estaban mojadas

\- maldita sea! - exclama - tendremos que esperar a que sequen ... por suerte son cintas especiales ... pero podemos seguir hablando y hacer algunas tomas despues ... puedo grabar la conversación y ...

\- Jali - le dice su camarografo - podemos hablar un momento?

\- Dime ...

\- A solas ...

Ambos se apartan y se ponen a hablar en voz baja

\- Que sucede Harold? - le pregunta Jali

\- Escucha ... esta es tu gran historia? tratar de hundir a Mister Satan con los testimonios de un grupo de chiflados? esto no nos esta llevando a nada y solo haremos el ridículo!

\- Chiflados? míralo ... antes no teníamos nada y ahora tenemos la palabra de Muten Roshi ... su testimonio cuenta!

\- Quieres poner en el aire y publicar por los diarios sobre todo lo que nos han contado!? gente voladora? poderes tan grandes que pueden destruir un planeta? batallas con seres de otros mundos? solo haremos el ridículo!

\- Ridículo? tu no me creías que esas dos chiquillas podían volar y ahora viste como esa mujer que llaman 18 levanto la nave que ni 20 hombres podrían hacerlo y la arrojó como si fuera un saco de aserrín!

\- Si ... y ella perdió ante Mister Satan!

\- Que dices?

\- No lo recuerdas? hay grabaciones ... el torneo siguiente después de que Mister Satan lo ganara ... al que organizaron en su honor tras la victoria sobre Cell ... ella fue finalista y perdió ante Mister Satan ... eso quiere decir que el puede hacer eso y tal vez mas!

Jali se queda pensativa "tiene razón ... si esa chica fue derrotada por Mister Satan entonces todo lo que he venido haciendo es en vano" ... sin decir nada se acerca a Muten Roshi

\- Dígame - le pregunta - porque entre sus Guerreros Z no esta Mister Satán? porque después de la batalla contra Cell no lo integraron a su grupo?

\- Bueno - le contesta nervioso - lo que pasa es que ... Mister Satan siempre se creyó autosuficiente ... pero las cosas se dieron solas cuando su hija se caso con el hijo de Goku ... a partir de ahí hemos trabajado juntos

\- Y cual ha sido su aporte?

\- Este ... en realidad no mucho ... casi todos los problemas fueron solucionados por Goku y los demás y no se requirió la ayuda de Mister Satan ... tan solo en algunos momentos como en la batalla contra Maijin Buu

\- Maijin Buu?

\- Si ... ustedes no tienen memoria de lo que ocurrió ... pero 7 años después de la batalla contra Cell apareció un poderoso demonio llamado Maijin Buu ... fue una batalla larga y terrible donde la batalla final se dio en el Planeta Supremo ya que la Tierra y todos sus habitantes fueron destruidos ... en aquella ocasión combatieron Goku, Vegeta y Mister Satan ...

\- Pero - pregunta Jali - como ... es posible que sucediera eso?! y como es que estamos aqui?!

\- Gracias a las esferas del dragón ... le contare ...

Muten Roshi comienza a contarle sobre las esferas mientras Pan y las demas contemplaban "creo que esta resultando ... ya la estan convenciendo"

En otro mundo ... en Nerima ...

Sailor Saturn luchaba contra la criatura quien trataba de eliminarla con descargas de energía pero que Hotaru detenía con el Muro del Silencio ... la criatura se lanza contra ella pero Hotaru lanza su ataque

\- Silence glaive surprise!

El ataque empuja a la criatura derribándola pero sin hacerle daño alguno porque se levanta rapidamente ... de inmediato cae sobre Hotaru quien no puede evitar el golpe y es derribada. Al tratar de incorporarse la criatura la ataca nuevamente con un disparo de energía pero es rescatada por Tuxedo Mask quien la aparta fuera del lugar de impacto

\- Gracias - le dice la pequeña Hotaru a Darien

\- No me las des todavía - le contesta - esa cosa parece invulnerable

\- Solo hay una forma - le dice Hotaru - debo ...

\- No! - le contesta Tuxedo - se lo que quieres decir pero tu sabes las consecuencias de ese ataque ... porque no aparece Sailor Moon?

\- Mama Michiru me dijo que no podía ayudarnos

\- Porque?

\- Porque era peligroso que se transformara ...

La criatura volvió al ataque lo que obliga a ambos replegarse pero son seguidos por el monstruo con gran rapidez ... el siguiente ataque los separa y Tuxedo Mask ataca con sus rosas mientras Hotaru atacaba con el Silence glaive surprise pero tampoco hace efecto ... un sorpresivo golpe derriba a Hotaru y una descarga de energía lastima a Tuxedo ... en el preciso instante que llegaba Serena ... al ver caidas a sus comañeras y en peligro a Darien instintivamente saca la Piedra Lunar

\- No lo hagas Serena! - le grita Luna

\- No hay opción Luna! - le contesta Serena - por el poder del cristal lunar! transformación!

A diferencia de las otras veces y ante la sorpresa de Luna ... la transformación se dió mientras Serena corría hacia la criatura ... esta voltea y ve a Sailor Moon dirigirse a el pero cuando ataca, Serena lo esquiva y golpea a la criatura que cae derribada ... esta se reincorpora rapidamente pero nuevamente es golpeada ... aun asi ataca con descargas de energía que Serena bloquea con su cetro ... las demas chicas que se habían venido recuperando contemplan la pelea

\- Un momento ... Serena? - exclama Rei

\- No ... no puede ser! - dice Michiru - se transformó!

\- Pepepero - exclama Mina - miren como pelea!

Luna contemplaba también la batalla y esta sorprendida ante el poder de Serena "no puedo creerlo ... no creí que Serena sea tan poderosa ... que significa esto?"

Serena lanza un nuevo ataque que la criatura contiene y le lanza una descarga de energía que Serena elude elevándose por los aires ... ante la sorpresa de todas, permanece suspendida en el aire

\- Que? - dice Lita - Serena ...

\- Puede volar? - dice Ami

Serena en eso concentra todo su poder "solo un único disparo"

\- Rayo de la Luz de la Luna!

El poderoso ataque impacta en la criatura y la atarviesa de lado a lado ... esta cae aparentemente sin vida ... Serena aterriza cerca de el

\- Lo vencio? - exclama Haruka

\- No puedo creerlo ... como es que? - dice Rei

Serena se vuelve hacia sus compañeras sonriente

\- Lo vieron? - les dice - no fue tan difícil ...

Su alegría duro poco al ver a sus compañeras en guardia y al sentir una presencia desconocida ...

 **Fin del capítulo 5**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Alter ego**

En el kame house, la charada continuaba para convencer a Jali de las capacidades de Mister Satan contándole su papel en la batalla contra Maijin Buu (un poco exagerando sobre lo que hizo realmente)... aunque al maestro Roshi mas le interesaba conseguir su desfile privado de chicas en traje de baño ...

\- ... y como le iba diciendo ... desde que Mister Satan participa en esos torneos me di cuenta que ya no teníamos oportunidad de ganarlos ... además mi tiempo paso y me pareció que el era el sucesor ... ejem ... adecuado (no puedo creer que diga eso por ese sujeto tan tonto)

\- Bueno - le dice Jali - aceptemos que Mister Satan es imbatible en esos torneos que organiza ... pero sus discípulos, especialmente el tal Goku ... ellos parecen tener habilidades diferentes ...

\- Lo mismo que mister Buu ... pero el era derrotado por Mister Satan

Mister Buu! ... Jali recuerda a ese extraño gordo sonrosado que vencía facilmente a todos los rivales pero Mister Satan lo vencía en la final ... eso le trajo a colación algunos detalles

\- Había olvidado lo de Mister Buu ... que fue de el?

\- Oh ... según se, el tuvo que partir y parece que tal vez no volverá ..

\- El si parecía poderoso ... pero me parecía extraño que con poco esfuerzo sea derrotado por Mister Satan ... aún mas extraño que ellos vivieran juntos ... a propósito ... ya que ahora se que usted es jackie Chu (por lo menos tengo mi noticia) ... el sistema del torneo ha cambiado ... usted fue el campeón por mucho tiempo y de acuerdo a los reportes de la época usted defendía su título como un participante mas, pasando por las eliminatorias ... que le parece el nuevo sistema?

\- Ejem ... bueno ... usted lo ha dicho ... el sistema actual es para ...

\- para favorecer al campeón?

\- Usted lo ha dicho ...

\- Que piensa al respecto?

\- Eso le quita competitividad al certamen ...

\- Le parece bien?

\- no lo se ... los tiempos cambian ... creo que este torneo es mas para divertirse

\- me parece una buena comparación ... lo calificaría de circo?

\- Yo ... bueno ... no me parece malo que la gente se vaya a divertir ... pero se ha perdido en parte la esencia del combate en artes marciales

\- Como asi?

\- Solo compare ... los participantes van con la idea de vencer a Mister Satan ... no la de superarse ellos mismos ... en mis tiempos, el torneo representaba eso ... el saber que tan lejos podíamos llegar, que nivel habíamos alcanzado ... mire a Yamcha y a Krilin ... ellos entrenaban juntos también con Goku y Ten Shin Han ... nos ayudabamos mutuamente, pese a que podíamos ser rivales en el torneo ... y cuando combatíamos lo hacíamos con todas nuestras fuerzas ... era una mística que teníamos ... el triunfo solo era la coronación de nuestros esfuerzos ... no competíamos por un título o una recompensa en dinero ... y para el siguiente torneo, entrenabamos duro y aceptabamos pasar por todos los niveles ... no era la idea el ir a defender nuestra supremacía o nuestro título ... era saber que tan lejos podíamos llegar y si alguien nos vencía ... aunque le parezca extraño, nos alegrábamos porque significaba que siempre habrá alguien que nos supere y entonces nos seguíamos esforzando

\- Entiendo lo que quiere decir ... porque no organiza uno?

\- Ya le dije que estoy muy viejo para eso

\- Y sus discípulos?

\- Yo ya no tengo ganas de competir - dice Krilin

\- Lo mismo digo - añade Yamcha

Jali se estaba dando por vencida ... era evidente que no estaba sacando los testimonios que necesitaba y no parecía estar llegando a minguna parte, pero aún no se sentía convencida ... el video de la batalla contra Cell no era claro pero ... aun quedaba la señora llamada 18

\- Podría entrevistar a la señora? - dice Jali

\- Ejem - contesta Krilin - no creo que sea el momento adecuado

\- Solo quería preguntarle sobre la pelea contra Mister Satan ... ella perdió y ... bueno ... después de lo que vi que podía hacer me parece extraño que sea derrotada tan facilmente ... eso es algo que siempre me extrañaba ... muchas de las peleas tenían mucho brillo ... pero las finales no eran nada espectaculares ... y ella parece tener mucho talento en esto ...

\- Yo que usted no le preguntaría - contesta un nervioso Krilin - no es algo que le guste recordar

\- porque?

\- Ella tampoco se explica el haber perdido ... jeje ... se enoja mucho cuando le hablo del tema (es porque Mister Satan le debe aun el dinero)

\- Creo ... que tiene razón ... no quisiera hacerla enojar mas ... a propósito ... ya esta mi nave?

\- Si - le dice Yamcha - solo faltan algunos ajustes y ... estara como nuevo

Jali suspiró ... aunque se iba con la noticia de la personalidad de Jackie Chu no había podido obtener nada sobre si Mister Satan era un fraude "tal vez si busco a los periodistas que estuvieron allí ... o a los discípulos como ese tal Naromi pueda obtener algo mas" ... en el interior del Kame House Pan y Bra se felicitaban

\- creo que lo hemos conseguido! - dice Pan

\- No se alegren tanto chicas - les dice Maron - eso las pone en deuda con el Maestro Roshi ...

\- Eso no importa - contesta Pan - lo importante es que esa chica no podrá arruinar a mi abuelito

\- Oigan - dice Rei Ayanami - vean a lo lejos ... se acerca una nave ...

Bra y Pan miran al horizonte y distinguen a una nave acercarse

\- Quen sera? - dice Maron - no esperabamos a nadie hoy - coge unos prismaticos y se sorprende - pero ... es la nave del tío Yamcha!

\- Que? - le dice Bra - no se había quedado en la ciudad?

\- Tal vez la pusiste en piloto automático ... o esta programada para regresar ...

La nave se va aproximando y es vista por Yamcha y Krilin

\- Oye Yamcha - le dice la tortuga de mar - no es esa tu nave?

\- Si ... como es que ...

la nave en eso aterriza y de su interior salen Ten Shin Han y Chaoz ...

En Nerima ... Serena sentía aquella presencia crecer "no ... no puede ser!" su terror creció cuando se dio cuenta que esa presencia amenazante ... era ella misma! crecía dentro de ella!

\- Luna! - exclama mientras sentía que perdía el control de sus sentidos - que ... me esta pasando!?

\- Sailor Moon! - grita Luna - trata de controlarte! ... no dejes que emerja ... esta dentro de ti!

Rei, Lita, Mina y Ami se agrupan por un lado, mientras que Haruka y Michiru lo hacían por otro ... por otro lado, Tuxedo Mask y Hotaru se ponían de pie y por último, Ranma, Akane y Ryoga observaban el fenómeno en Serena ... un aura resplandeciente cubría a Serena quien denotaba en su rostro una enorme lucha interior

\- Que ... que le sucede a Serena? - pregunta Mina

\- No lo se - dice Rei - pero ahora entiendo porque no quería Setsuna que se transforme ... que significa esto?

Por otro lado Tuxedo contemplaba a su novia "Serena ... que misterio has estado guardando todo este tiempo?"

Serena se encontraba en estado de trance pero su mente se encontraba imbuida en un torbellino de emociones "que es esto? donde estoy?" "estas aqui ... conmigo" quien eres tu?" "yo soy tu ... todo lo que tu has querido ser ... pero que siempre has tenido oculto" "no ... yo soy yo ... se quien soy yo pero no se quien eres tu ... que es lo que quieres?" "todo lo que tu quieres Serena ... recuerda ... recuerda la conjunción ... recuerda a los angeles ... ellos no pudieron compenetrarse completamente contigo porque me encontraron a mi" "de que hablas?" " todos tenemos nuestro lado malo ... recuerda que este despertó cuando Cooler mato a Darien ... pero supiste reprimirme ... pero te diste cuenta de una cosa ... tu odio podía darte mas fuerza" "no! ... el Supremo Kaiosama me enseñó a no odiar! yo ..." "y lo hizo bien ... pero tu inconcientemente me alimentaste ... y cuando intentaste complementarte me separaste de ti ... y encontré un buen aliado" "de que estas hablando?" "busque sobrevivir ... solo podía ser en tu cuerpo ... en otro mundo ... solo lo que quedaba de mi esencia original ... ahora soy yo y tu ... la parte que no aceptabas tener" "no ... esto no es cierto!" "ya lo sabes mi querida Sailor Moon? ... no es tan fácil acabar conmigo!" "no! tu eres ... L´Ryeght!"

En el Kame House ... todos se quedan sorprendidos al ver a Ten y a Chaoz salir de la nave de Yamcha

\- Ten? - le dice yamcha - que haces aqui?

\- Hola a todos - les contesta - lamento presentarme de improviso pero fue mas idea de Chaoz venir ...

\- Queríamos darles una sorpresa - dice Chaoz - lo que pasa es que a tu nave se la iba a llevar un remolque ... pasábamos por ahí y la reconocimos ... convencimos a la policia que nos dejara llevarlo y decidimos traerlo ...

\- Por suerte Chaoz pudo encenderlo - añade Ten - pero no puedo creer que seas tan descuidado Yamcha ... como lo estacionaste en una zona prohibida y dejarlo abandonado?

Jali se acerca a Ten y lo contempla asombrada

\- Oiga - le dice - no es usted Ten Shin Han? el campeón en uno de los torneos de artes marciales?

\- Si ... ese soy yo ... y usted?

\- Mucho gusto! ... mi nombre es Jali ... soy periodista y quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas ... estoy haciendo un reportaje sobre los torneos pasados y ...

En el interior ... Pan, Bra y Rei voltean hacia Maron con cara de pocos amigos

\- Oigan chicas - les dice Maron con una sonrisita - no se molesten conmigo ... no es mi culpa que el tio Ten haya traido la nave del tío Yamcha

\- Eso no hubiese pasado si te hubieras estacionado correctamente! - le grita Pan - el tío Ten no sabe nada de esto y lo puede echar todo a perder!

\- Bueno ... si es por eso yo lo arreglo - le dice Maron y sale corriendo de la casa

Afuera ... Jali bombardeaba con preguntas a Ten quien aun no mostraba ser muy hábil para tratar con mujeres, especialmente con Jali quien comenzó siendo muy zalamera con Ten quien despues de ponerse de todos los colores pudo al fin ordenar sus ideas y darse cuenta de lo que le estaban preguntando ... eso le permitió a Yamcha reaccionar

\- Oh! muchas gracias Ten ... amigo mio! - le dice mientras se interponía entre Jali y el - gracias por hacerme ese gran favor! que te parece si pasamos y tomamos algunas cervezas para celebrar tu venida?

\- Gracias Yamcha ... pero ya sabes que no bebo ...

\- Desde cuando eres tan amable Yamcha? - le dice Chaoz

\- Chaoz! - se acerca Krilin y zarandea a Chaoz y luego lo jala - encantado de verte! has crecido un poco... ven ... acompañame para que saludes a Oolong y a Pua que siempre se acuerdan de ti

\- Que te sucede? - protesta Chaoz - si nos vimos la semana pasada ... y ya sueltame!

\- Oigan! - les reclama Jali - que les pasa a ustedes dos? pareciera que no quieren que hable con ellos!

"jeje .. o esta chica no es tonta o los dos son malos actores" piensa Muten Roshi "mejor les doy una mano" ... en eso se escuchan los gritos de Maron quien sale de la casa corriendo

\- Ten Shin Han! amor mío! que bueno que has llegado! me sentía muy sola sin ti! - grita Maron ante la sorpresa de todos ... Pan, Bra y Rei se caen de espaldas

\- Que le pasa a esa tonta de Maron! - exclama Pan - quien se va a creer eso? el tío Ten puede ser su padre!

\- Oye - le dice Bra - para el amor no hay edad ...

\- Creo que esto se esta saliendo de todo cuadro - dice Rei, mientras piensa que si una escena asi se hubiese dado en NERV habría causado un alboroto tan grande como la llegada de un angel

En Nerima ... Serena seguía luchando en su interior contra aquella entidad que luchaba por salir de su interior "no ... no es posible ... te destruimos!" "no mi querida princesa ... sobreviví en parte en ti ... mi esencia se mantuvo dentro de ti" "que es lo que quieres?" "A ti Sailor Moon ... tu me darás la forma física que necesito" "Aqui no se encuentra el sello ... fracasarás!" "no ... acaso olvidas a Sailor Saturn?" "Que? ... que quieres decir?" "lo sabrás a su tiempo mi querida princesa ... siempre te estuve manipulando ... mientras dormías poseí tu cuerpo y lo hice despertar a esa criatura ... hijo de los primordiales ... sabía que eso te obligaría a transformarte ... solo tu podrías vencerlo! ... Al despertar tus poderes me liberabas a mi también! ... ahora es el momento!" "Que dices?" "debes darme apariencia física ... debes darme el poder de la Luna!" "No!" "Ya no puedes oponerte ... no puedes hacerlo ... eres mía!"

La enorme fuerza que se liberaba dentro de Serena sorprendió a las Sailor ... en eso Haruka mira a Michiru

\- Que esta sucediendo? - le pregunta

\- Lo que el espejo dijo ... y ahora tenemos que hacer lo que el espejo indicó ...

\- Que cosa?

\- tenemos que matar a Sailor Moon ...

\- Que diablos dice ... es la princesa!

\- Ya no es la princesa! ... lo siento Haruka ... ya no lo es ... y debemos destruir antes de que termine de convertirse en lo que se esta convirtiendo para que nuestro futuro quede a salvo!

En el Kame House ... todos eran testigos como Maron abrazaba a Ten quien se queda paralizado sin saber que hacer

\- Marón! - grita Krilin - que se supone que significa esto!?

\- Oh papa! - exclama Maron - ya no podíamos seguir ocultándotelo ... Ten y yo nos ... amamos ... jeje

\- QUE! - exclaman todos

\- No es muy joven para el? - dice Jali - un momento ... esta no es la enfermera de hace un rato? es su hija?

\- Vaya - dice Yamcha no muy inteligentemente - felicitaciones Ten ... cuando es la boda?

\- Pero ... yo - exclama Ten balbuceante

\- Por supuesto que no habrá boda! - exclama Krilin - Ten ... yo pense que eras mi amigo!

\- pero ... yo ...

\- Jamás permitiré que te cases con mi hija! te aplastaré primero como un gusano! - se escucha una voz y todos voltean para ver a 18 con cara de pocos amigos mirar la escena de Maron abrazada de Ten

En el interior, las chicas observan lo que venía sucediendo

\- Creo que las cosas se pusieron peor de lo que esperábamos - dice Rei - Maron solo ha empeorado las cosas - dice Pan

\- vamos - dice Bra - si se arma un alboroto ... esa periodista no le quedará mas remedio que irse ... creo que el tío Ten podrá aguantar unos minutos a la tía 18

\- No hicimos todo esto para que una persona quedara lastimada! - dice Pan - voy a ...

\- Espera - dice Rei - yo me encargo ...

Rei sale volando sin que los demás se dieran cuenta y se arroja al mar ... mientras, krilin y Maron trataban de contener a 18

\- mama! - le dice Maron - deja que te explique!

\- Ya vi lo suficiente para que me expliques nada! - le contesta - luego arreglare cuentas contigo! ahora me encargaré de este corruptor de menores!

\- Yo ya no soy una niña! ... digo ... no es lo que tu piensas!

\- calmate 18! - le grita Krilin

\- Callate idiota! tu permitiste esto! luego de el seguirás tu!

\- Creo que sera mejor que huyas Ten - le dice Yamcha

\- debi suponer que tu estabas con el! - dice 18 a Yamcha - luego me encargaré de ti tambien!

\- Creo que mejor me voy también ...

\- Auxilio! Auxilio! - se escucha una voz ... todos voltean y ven a Rei agitando los brazos

\- Creo que la otra enfermera se esta ahogando - dice el camarógrafo

\- Es Rei! - dice Maron - ayudenla!

\- Pero ... si ella puede ... - balbucea Krilin

\- Shhh! - le dice Muten Roshi dándole un codazo a Krilin - que esperan muchachos ... sean caballeros y ayuden a la señorita que se esta ahogando ...

\- Ah! - dice Yamcha - si ... si ... claro ... vamos Krilin ...

Ambos se elevan y van hacia Rei, captando la atención de Jali y el camarógrafo ... en ese preciso instante, Pan cae sobre 18 y Bra sobre Ten y Chaoz y los jalan a la parte trasera de la casa, todo en menos de un segundo ... para Jali fue solo una corriente de aire y al voltear Ten y 18 ya no estaban ...

\- Un momento! - dice Jali - donde están Ten Shin Han y la señora 18?

\- Ejem - dice Muten Roshi - han ido a solucionar sus problemas en otro lugar ... ya sabe ... estas cosas de familia no deben discutirse en público ...

Atrás de la casa, Pan sujetaba a 18, mientras Bra lo hacía con Ten, quien se sorprendió ante la repentina fuerza de Bra

\- Sueltame niña tonta! - le dice 18 - voy a ...

\- Ya basta! - grita Pan incrementando su ki - no se equivoque con el tío Ten! todo fue una ocurrencia de Maron para separarlo de la periodista!

\- Que? ... todo eso no era mas que una broma?

\- No! - dice Pan - quiero decir ... fue una mentira para distraer la atención de esa chica

\- Tanto alboroto por esa estupidez de la reputación de tu abuelo! porque no dejamos que se entere de todo o la sacamos de aqui a golpes en lugar de complicarnos tanto!?

\- Quisiera saber que esta pasando aqui - dice Ten

\- Te voy a explicar tío Ten - le dice Bra - sucede que ...

Bra le ha terminado de contar a Ten Shin Han lo que ha venido sucediendo desde que apareció Jali ... Ten mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y mira a Pan

\- Estas segura de querer seguir adelante con esto Pan? - le dice - no me importó que tu abuelo se haya quedado con el merito de Gohan cuando venció a Cell pero nunca me gustaron sus alardes ... y peor aún después de la pelea contra Boujack* y sus secuaces en aquel torneo ... pero decidi pasarlo por alto mientras no me afectara ... pero ahora me pides que mienta

\- Boujack? - dice Pan sorprendida - que tiene que ver mi abuelito Satan con el?

\- Nada ... digo ... acaso no lo sabes?

Pan recordó lo que le contaron aquella vez del famoso torneo donde Boujack se había aparecido luego quedar liberado cuando se destruyo el planeta de Kaiosama ... recordó las palabras de Boujack cuando lo enfrentó en el mundo de las sailor sobre su venganza contra su papa por haberlo vencido ...

\- No ... no lo se ... que sucedió?

\- Creo que no debi abrir la boca - dice Ten

\- Ya lo hiciste ... ahora termina - dice 18 - pero mejor te lo digo yo ... tu abuelo se adjudicó el triunfo también

\- Que?! - exclama Pan - yo ... no lo sabía

Pan baja la cabeza avergonzada "porque abuelito ... porque mentiste tanto?"

\- De acuerdo - dice Pan sin levantar la cabeza - hagan lo que quieran ... diganle lo que quieran a esa periodista ... ya no intervendré mas ... que las cosas se den solas

Pan camina hacia el interior de la casa seguida por Bra y casi al mismo tiempo se aparece Jali quien no las alcanza a ver y nuevamente encara a Ten

\- Ah! conque ahí está! - le dice - porque me da la impresión que algo traman?

\- Yo? - dice nervioso Ten - solo estábamos solucionando este pequeño malentendido ...

\- Malentendido? sera parte de mi reportaje de que al gran Ten Shin Han le gustan las jovencitas ... pero mas me interesaba preguntarle sobre Mister Satan ... d´game una cosa ... que opina sobre el? es el mejor campeón de las artes marciales que haya existido?

\- Este ... creo ... que ... si ...

Pan y Bra escuchan sorprendidas lo dicho por Ten

\- Pan - dice Bra - el tío Ten formará parte de esta parodia?

\- Por lo visto si - dice Pan sentándose - pero a mi ya no me importa

\- Que dices? hemos hecho todo esto para que ahora no te importe? que sucede contigo?

\- No te das cuenta? yo creci admirando a mis papas, a mis abuelos ... creci rodeada de ambos que me dieron mucho cariño ... ahora resulta que todo lo que me mostraron era mentira ... todo era un engaño ... hemos vivido de la credulidad de la gente ...

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Yo ... he crecido Bra ... después de que mi abuelito Goku se fue para mi todo fue mas difícil ... pero después de la batalla contra Broly me di cuenta que ya había dejado de ser una niña ... mas aún con lo de Ranma ... porque lo ame y tuve que renunciar a el ... el mundo de mi abuelito Satan era el último nexo con mi niñez y ahora también se fue ...

\- Pan - le dice Bra - entiendo lo que quieres decir ... lo de mi papa fue algo horrible que aún no acabo de superar ... pero también descubri que debía de crecer y no fue de una manera muy diferente a ti ...

\- Que quieres decirme?

\- Pan ... yo quería hablar contigo ... necesito de tus consejos

\- No te entiendo

\- No te has dado cuenta aún? ... porque crees que estoy tan confiada al haber desafiado a Rei? ... yo se que tu la has entrenado ... si bien no es un saiyajin, ella tiene poderes especiales ... pues bien ... yo tengo los míos

\- Un momento ... esta relacionado con lo que te dijo tu mama? sobre lo que quería hablar contigo? Trunks me dijo que habías desaparecido por unos días y luego regresaste diciendo que habías estado entrenando para acudir en ayuda de Trunks y de nosotros por lo que estábamos en otra dimensión ... que ya debías actuar como hija de tu papa ... pero en pocos días no creo que ...

\- Mi mama debió descubrirlo ...

\- Descubrir que?

\- Tu sabes como es ella ... es desconfiada y eso la hace ser meticulosa ... y yo no conocía bien el uso de la maquina del tiempo* ...

\- Que dices? estuviste jugando con la maquina del tiempo?

\- No precisamente jugar ... acaso crees que eres la única que ha luchado en otras dimensiones?

\- Bra! ... no me digas que ...

Pan es interrumpida por Rei y Maron que entran juntamente con Krilin

\- Pan - le dice Rei - creo que hay problemas ...

\- Que dices? - exclama Pan - Bra continuaremos después ... de que estas hablando Rei? mas de los que ya tenemos?

\- Que ... - balbucea Maron

\- Hablen de una vez!

\- Es que - le dice Krilin - acaba de llegar tu abuelo, Pan ...

En la casa de Gohan ... estaban reunidos el, Videl, Trunks, Goten, Milk y Bulma ... esta última terminaba de contar lo que había observado en la máquina del tiempo

\- ... cuando revise la máquina del tiempo me di cuenta que la habían usado ... aunque habían borrado la información que la computadora almacena sobre los usos que se le da, yo se como extraer esa información ... pero para mi sorpresa, la persona que lo había usado fue lo suficientemente inteligente para también borrar esos datos ... entonces recordé que Bra se había ido por 2 días sin avisar ... pero como la conozco decidí hablar con el empleado de la corporación encargado de almacén antes que con ella ... fue cuando me dijo que una importante pieza había sido retirada ... por Bra

\- Que? - exclama Trunks - pero porque Bra hubiera querido ... maldición! ... mi padre! ... Bra estaba muy afectada por lo que sucedió! tal vez decidió regresar al pasado como ...

\- Como una vez lo hizo Mirai Trunks - dice Gohan - tiene sentido ... pero Bulma ... yo creo que no es tan terrible ... recuerda que Mirai Trunks fue enviado por ti en otra línea temporal para poder salvarnos de los androides ...

\- Y no tuvo éxito - contesta Bulma - Trunks regresó a su propia linea temporal ... y creo otra en la que estamos nosotros

\- Posiblemente Bra ahora creó otra donde todos estan juntos nuevamente - le vuelve a decir Gohan

\- Quisiera creerlo asi Gohan - contesta Bulma - pero no es tan sencillo ... al margen de los desequilibrios causados por Mirai Trunks al alterar el tiempo ... hubieron otros ... yo revise la maquina de Trunks cuando estuvo aqui ... encontré que antes de llegar aqui había pasado por una curva del espacio tiempo ... lo que creo un vacio dimensional

\- No te entiendo ...

\- Gohan ... antes de que Trunks llegara aqui ... estuvo en otra dimensión ...

\- Las sailor scouts! - grita Trunks - es cierto! ellas conocían a Mirai Trunks! por eso creían conocerme a mi!

\- Las sailor scouts? - dice Videl - no son las chicas que los ayudaron en esa pelea en su mundo?

\- Si - dice Trunks - pero ... que tiene que ver eso con Bra?

\- Cuando revise nuestra máquina ... revise los circuitos que marcan el paso de la maquina ... encontré la misma variación ...

\- Quieres decir que Bra estuvo en el mundo de las sailor?

\- No Trunks ... si bien encontré una alteración esta era de una naturaleza diferente a la de Mirai Trunks ... estoy segura que Bra estuvo esos días en otra dimensión ..

En Nerima ... las sailor seguían sin saber que hacer ... en eso Michiru libera su maremoto de Neptuno contra Serena pero una especie de campo de fuerza la protege ... en eso Haruka ataca

\- Espada de Uranus ... ataca!

El ataque tampoco tiene éxito ... las sailor se muestran sorprendidas ante la reacción de las dos Outer Senshi

\- Uranus! Neptune! - les grita Rei - que diablos les pasa! lastimarán a Sailor Moon!

\- Lo siento Mars! - grita Michiru - no queda otra opción! la transformación de ella destruirá nuestro mundo y el Milenio de Plata! debemos de destruirla!

\- Que!? ... que estan diciendo? ... se han vuelto locas?

\- No! esto no me duele menos que a ti pero tenemos que ser realistas! ella no debió transformarse!

\- jamas! - exclama Mina - jamás levantaremos nuestra mano conta Sailor Moon!

\- Ella ya no es Sailor Moon!

\- Ya basta de discusiones! - exclama Haruka - nuestros poderes no pueden romper ese campo de fuerza ... Saturn! ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!

\- Yo ... - exclama titubeante Hotaru - no ... no puedo

\- Basta Saturn! eres una outer senshi! tienes que hacerlo! tu eres la única que puede destruirla!

Hotaru se queda titubeante y levanta su báculo ...

\- Saturn! no lo hagas! - exclama Ami

\- Hazlo! - exclama furiosa Haruka - no hay otra opción!

\- No! - grita Luna - yo ... esto no puede ser correcto! ella se transformó para ayudarles! tenemos que ayudarla y no destruirla!

Saturn baja su baculo y contempla seria a Haruka

\- No Uranus ... no puedo ... ella es ... buena ... y es nuestra princesa ... no lo haré

En eso Serena lanza un grito y cae al suelo ...

\- Sailor Moon! - exclaman todos ... en eso se percata ... que mientras Sailor Moon estaba en el suelo ... otra Sailor Moon estaba de pie ... pero sus ojos eran rojos

 **Fin del capítulo 6**

 *** Para explicar esto, estoy cogiendo como apoyo a este argumento, el fic "Las Làgrima en la Oscuridad" escrita por _NULL_ (Nullnone). En realidad este fic es una peticiòn especial de el ya que me pidió que encajara a Bra en esta serie a partir del fic que el escribe y que lo pueden ver en la página de Ulti. En realidad encaja a perillas ya que un detalle que pase por alto a propósito era el hecho de que Serena conservara su memoria y poderes, lo que no encajaría en "Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre" que se supone sigue la trama de las sailor y de Mirai Trunks. De todos modos mi agradecimiento a Nullnone**


	4. Capitulo 07 - Capitulo 08

**"Recuerdos e Ilusiones"**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capitulo 7.**

 **Resurrección**

Las sailor contemplaban sorprendidas a las dos Sailor Moon ... una caida en el suelo y otra de ojos rojos y con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro

\- Que demonios ... es esto? - exclama Mina - como es que ... ?

\- Hay dos Moon ... ahora - dice Ami - esto no es posible

\- Y la que esta de pie no parece ser una buena chica - dice Lita

\- No ... no es posible - dice Rei

\- Que te sucede? - pregunta Lita

\- Siento ... siento ... una enorme malignidad proveniente de ella ... es algo terriblemente maléfico ... pero ... siento que esto lo he ... no ... jamás habría olvidado a una presencia tan terrible ... lo que sea chicas ... es maligno

Haruka y Michiru también reaccionan sorprendidas ... Luna se acerca a Tuxedo Mask ...

\- Luna - le pregunta - que significa esto?

\- No lo se ... es algo que no alcanzo a ... comprender pero ahora entiendo porque Setsuna estaba tan preocupada ...

A lo lejos ... una figura contemplaba la escena ... era Sailor Plut "no ... jamás habría imaginado esto ... no puedo creerlo ... yo puedo reconocerla ... pero como pudo sobrevivir en el cuerpo de Serena? ... la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada ... jamás hubiese creido que me volvería a enfrentar a L´Ryeght ... estoy tentada de buscar ayuda ... Pan puede derrotarla con la Genkidama ... pero ... no ... todo esto se inició con un desequilibrio entre las dimensiones ... L´Ryeght esta débil aún ... podemos vencerla"

El alter ego de Sailor Moon se inclina y recoge la piedra lunar y luego contempla a las demás sailor

\- Pobres criaturas patéticas ... acaso creyeron que se habrían librado de mi?

\- Quien eres tu? - la encara Rei

\- Jaja! ... asi que no me recuerdas? que lastima ... ya que de saberlo saldrías huyendo porque ustedes, patéticas sailor no son rivales para mi!

Las sailor se miraron las unas a las otras con signo de interrogación en sus caras

\- Me parece o nos conoce? - pregunta Mina a sus compañeras

\- Que hacemos? - dice Lita

\- Creo que lo único que nos queda es pelear - dice Rei

Sin decir mas, las sailor scouts se preparan a combatir ...

En el Kame House ... efectivamente ... Mister Satan había llegado en su nave y bajaba raudamente a encarar a todos los presentes

\- Y bien ... donde esta esa persona que se atreve a cuestionar mi reputación? vamos ... aqui estoy para que me diga en mi cara que soy un fraude!

Muten Roshi y los demás se quedan mirándolo

\- Ya casi había olvidado lo payaso que es - le dice Muten Roshi a la tortuga

Mister Satan se dirige a ambos y los mira

\- Muy bien anciano - le dice a Muten Roshi - ya se que usted esta detrás de todo esto ... jamás aceptó que yo me convirtiera en el nuevo campeón mundial ... y ha empezado por armar esto para perjudicarme frente a mi público y ante mi nieta

\- Oiga - le dice tranquilamente Muten Roshi - no se de que me esta hablando y dejeme decirle que en la casa esta ...

\- No hace falta que mienta! usted ya esta acabado y no puede aceptarlo! que casualidad que esa periodista esta aqui verdad? ... no pueden engañarme ... vino aqui a reportarse no es cierto?

\- Lo siento ... pero creo que esta muy equivocado y le advierto que en mi ...

\- Y encima osa amenazarme eh? pues ahora yo he venido a acabar con su complot ... pero vean quien esta aqui ... la joven periodista que piensa que puede arruinarme

Efectivamente ... Jali hacía su aparición con su camarógrafo ... atrás de la casa permanecían Chaoz, Ten y 18 ... en el interior, Pan contiene a Rei para que no salga

\- Pan ... que haces? - le dice Rei - tu abuelo se esta yendo de boca ... tenemos que advertirle!

\- Dejalo Rei - le dice Pan mirando a su abuelo - quiero ver hasta donde llega ...

Afuera, Jali se acerca a Mister Satan

\- Mister Satan - le dice algo nerviosa - que inesperada sorpresa ... justo esperaba concertar una cita con usted

\- Creo que debió comenzar por eso antes de irle con cuentos a mi nieta ...

\- Cuentos? lo que se es por boca de ella misma ... a mi nadie ...

\- Niega acaso que este anciano ha estado detrás de esto?

\- Que? Muten Roshi? ... pero ... el

\- Si esperaba poder sacar un reportaje en mi contra ... le aconsejo que perdera su tiempo

\- Piensa impedírmelo?

\- Por supuesto que no ... es mas ... le voy a dar todas las facilidades para que demuestre que yo ... Mister Satan soy efectivamente el campeón del mundo

\- No es lo que me dijo su nieta ... y es eso lo que me ha llevado a realizar mi investigación

\- Eso no importa ahora ... he hablado con su jefe y ...

\- Mi jefe? ha ido a coaccionar a mi jefe?

\- No ... claro que no ... pero usted parece haber olvidado que yo tengo acciones en los canales de televisión y en los periodicos ... justamente resulta que soy accionista del periódico donde usted trabaja ...

\- Que? no lo sabía ..

\- Claro ... yo no quiero interferir con su trabajo ... pero su jefe no parece estar muy contento con usted ... tal parece que su trabajo ha dejado mucho que desear desde que entró al periódico

\- Eso ... le dijo?

\- Si ... lo mas seguro es que la despida ... pero claro ... eso sería terrible para usted ... una chica tan joven con una historia que ningún medio querría publicar ... claro ... yo no estoy de acuerdo con presionar a los periodistas ... asi que convencí a su jefe para que le diera una oportunidad ... es mas ... la convirtiera en jefe de prensa

\- Que dice?

\- Claro ... siempre y cuando usted demostrara su talento con una historia que realmente a la gente le guste

\- Vino hasta aqui para decirme eso?

\- No ... solo quise descubrir con mis propios ojos que aqui se conspira contra mi ... vamos, que dice?

\- Yo ...

\- Recuerde ... usted destaca y quizá la nombre mi agente de publicidad para el último campeonato de artes marciales que estoy organizando ...

\- El último?

\- Asi es ... este es el último torneo que coincide con los 25 años de mi victoria sobre Cell luego me retiraré ... asi que he decidido dejar la organización a los antiguos organizadores ... el Concejo de Maestros en Artes Marciales ... me imagino que eso lo pondrá contento hasta a usted anciano - dice Mister Satan dirigiéndose a Muten Roshi

\- Y ... podre participar? - dice inocentemente Muten Roshi

\- Claro ... no habra límite de edad

\- Gracias ... porque asi tendré la oportunidad de darte una lección Mister Satan!

\- Que dice?

\- Lo que oyó! fue suficiente para mi soportar sus fanfarronadas por televisión pero ahora se ha atrevido a venir aqui ... a mi casa para hacer sus payasadas y acusarme de bajezas! me ha insultado, por lo que usted y yo tendremos una pelea particular en el torneo y le aseguro que usted y yo pelearemos en ese torneo y espero que no se esconda tras su título a esperar al finalista porque de lo contrario lo retare a un duelo privado donde le demostraré quien es Muten Roshi!

Sin decir mas, Muten Roshi se retira hacia su casa, dejando a Mister Satan con una cara de preocupación

\- Vaya ... si que se enojo - dice Jali - y dígame ... no esta asustado?

\- Asustado? - Mister Satan recobra la compostura - de ese pobre viejo? tendra suerte si llega a las semifinales

\- Y si se presentan otros como ... Ten Shin Han ... o una de sus rivales ... la Número 18

\- Ja! no me preocupan ellos ... y dudo que se presenten ... me tienen demasiado miedo

\- Repita eso! - se escucha la voz de 18 quien sale junto con Ten con cara de pocos amigos

\- Que? ustedes? - Mister Satan cambia de cara pero trata de mantener la compostura - jeje ... no me vean asi ... mejor guarden sus energías para el torneo si piensan participar ...

\- Claro que participaré! - le dice 18 - y esta vez ni por todo tu dinero podras evitarme el placer de darte una paliza en público! y te advierto que cuando termine contigo ni las moscas se te acercarán!

\- Dinero? de que esta hablando?

\- Vamos campeón del mundo - le dice 18 - porque no se lo dice? total ... ya la compró a ella tambien ...

\- Un momento - dice Jali - a mi nadie ...

\- Abuelito Satan! - se escucha la voz de Pan - que verguenza!

Todos voltean y ven a Pan con los brazos cruzados y una mirada furiosa hacia su abuelo

En Nerima ... las sailor se aprestaban a luchar contra la nueva sailor moon pese a estar lastimadas ... la primera en atacar es Rei con el Fuego de Marte, pero L`Ryeght lo desvia con su mano sin mucho esfuerzo ... acto seguido, Lita y Mina se colocan a los costados y atacan con todo su poder

\- Hojas de Roble de Jupiter!

\- Besos del Amor y la Belleza de Venus!

Los ataques son esquivados por L`Ryeght en la forma de Sailor Moon, elevándose por los aires desde contempla irónica a sus rivales

\- Maldita sea! - exclama Haruka - debimos destruirla cuando pudimos! ahora solo nos queda pelear! Espada de Uranus! Ataca!

El ataque de Haruka es contenido por Sailor Moon quien esta vez cambia de expresión y comienza a concentrar su poder

\- Va a usar el cristal lunar! - grita Luna - no la dejen!

\- Silence Glaive Surprise!

El ataque de Hotaru va directo a L`Ryeght quien esta vez lo esquiva y lanza el ataque

\- Sublime Meditación Lunar!

Todas se quedaron estáticas ... mas por la sorpresa que por el ataque que nunca se produjo ... el Cetro de Sailor Moon sencillamente no funcionó

\- Que? - exclama la nueva Moon - que es esto? porque no sirve?

\- Deberías saberlo - se escucha una voz

\- Pero ... tu! - exclama L`Ryeght

\- Asi es L`Ryeght - le contesta Setsuna - no se como hiciste para escapar de tu destrucción pero ahora no te será tan facil ... jamás podras usar el Cristal Lunar ... solo sailor Moon puede hacerlo y de ella no tienes lo suficiente ... es decir nada!

\- jaja! - se rie Moon - acaso crees que no podría saberlo ... es algo que supuse podría pasar pero que al final no cambia para nada mis planes ... mi querida Sailor Plut ... la memoria de Gillveig esta en mi aún y se exactamente lo que tengo que hacer ...

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Acaso no lo imaginas?

Las demas sailor se quedan inmóviles escuchando la conversación

\- Me parece o Setsuna conoce a esa cosa? - dice Mina

\- L`Ryeght ... - murmura Rei

\- Que te sucede? acaso la conoces? - pregunta Lita

\- No ... pero se algo de ella ... una de las Madres Terribles ... su malignidad esta fuera de nuestro entendimiento ... su naturaleza es completamente distinta ... pero ... que hacía en el cuerpo de Serena?!

Rei piensa "no ... es como si recuerdos vinieran a mi ... no lo se ... maldita sea ... siento que esos recuerdos tienen algo que ver con lo que esta pasando"

En el kame House, todos se quedan estáticos al contemplar a Pan que parecía realmente furiosa

\- Pan - exclama Mister Satan - tu ... estabas aqui ...

\- Eso es lo que el viejo Roshi quería decirle - le dice la tortuga

\- Que? - exclama Jali colocándose instintivamente detrás de Mister Satan - que esta haciendo ella aqui? - en eso visualiza a Bra que se asoma por la ventana - tu también? que hacen esas chiquillas malcriadas aqui? me estaban siguiendo?

\- En toda mi vida jamás pense escuchar esas cosas saliendo de ti abuelito! - se acerca Pan molesta - yo quería proteger tu reputación pero ahora me doy cuenta que es inútil ... ni siquiera mi abuelito Goku podría defenderte!

\- Pero Pan ...

\- En todo mis intentos por protegerte siempre aparecía algo nuevo ... engaños, mentiras, sobornos ... y ahora chantajes! como puedes comportarte asi? como le puedo pedir a los demás que mientan por ti?

\- Mentir? - vuelve a decir Jali - creo que ya voy entendiendo ...

\- Por favor Pan - le dice compungido Mister Satan - yo solo ... trataba de defender lo que algún día sera tuyo y ...

\- No quiero nada! me oyes? nada! no quiero nada que provenga de todos tus embustes! y espero con ansia el día del torneo para ver como te derrotan! y tu - dirigiéndose a Jali - puedes publicar todo lo que se te venga en gana! me ratificaré en mis declaraciones y si quieres me puedes hacer otra entrevista!

Pan se eleva por los aires ante la vista de todos y se pierde en el horizonte, curiosamente, ni Rei ni Bra la siguen ... Mister Satan se queda impávido, mientras a Jali se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro

\- Gracias Mister Satan - le dice palmeándole el hombro - la charada de su nieta casi arruina mi reportaje ... pero gracias a usted ya tengo mi historia ... jeje ... no se preocupe ... no sere dura ... pero con lo que tengo todos los medios van a querer la noticia ... y para mayores pruebas ... su torneo es genial ... todos querran acudir a ver la prueba de que mister Satan es un fraude ...

Jali se encamina hacia su nave seguida del camarógrafo. Ambos suben y su nave despega ... los demás se quedan contemplando la escena

\- Creo que la comedia terminó amigos - alcanza a decir Krilin y se introduce en la casa, seguido por Maron, 18 y la tortuga ... Rei y Bra se elevan y comienzan a volar juntas ... Yamcha, Ten y Chaoz contemplan a Mister Satan quien esta con la cabeza baja e inmovil

\- La verdad Ten - dice Yamcha - siento pena por el ... no solo Pan parece odiarlo ... sino que el mundo lo odiará también cuando esa chica publique su historia

\- Yo no siento pena - contesta Ten - el se lo buscó ... - En cierto modo nosotros tenemos la culpa ... hicimos mal en dejar que usurpara el lugar de Gohan en la batalla contra Cell

Yamcha se acerca a Mister Satan quien no parece estar conciente de donde estaba hasta que Yamcha le toca el hombro

\- Mister Satan? - le dice - se va a quedar aqui? porque no regresa a su casa?

Mister Satan tarda unos momentos en reaccionar antes de darse cuenta de quien le hablaba

\- Yamcha ... - le dice - yo ... volvere a casa ... tengo mucho en que pensar

\- Le acompañare ...

\- Yo ... no quisiera causar ...

\- No me las causa .. además creo que necesita compañía ... nos acompañas Ten?

\- Yo ... este ... creo que si ... no tengo ganas de volar ... vamos Chaoz?

\- Si ...

Los cuatro suben a la nave, pero es Yamcha quien toma los controles ... la nave despega y se pierde en el horizonte ...

No lejos de ahí, Bra y Rei volaban ... Bra estaba adelante y muy cerca de ella estaba Rei quien inconcientemente seguía a Bra ... despues de unos segundos de pensarlo, toma velocidad y alcanza a Bra

\- Oye - le dice Rei - no quiero importunarte pero me parece que no estamos siguiendo a Pan ... no es cierto?

\- te parece bien ... yo estoy volando sin rumbo y tu me estas siguiendo ...

\- No crees que debemos alcanzar a Pan? me parece que esta muy perturbada por lo que paso y ...

\- No necesitas decìrmelo ... clonada

Rei se detiene en seco y le grita a Bra

\- No me vuelvas a hablar asi! me molesta y recuerda que ...

\- Hablas de la tregua? - le dice Bra detenièndose y acercándosele - ya termino ...

\- Que dices?

\- La tregua acabo! acaso olvidas que esto solo era hasta resolver el problema de Pan?

\- Pues ... no me parece que este resuelto

\- Para mi si ... solo resta a esperar que esa periodista publique su historia ... y luego que todos vayan a reirse de Mister Satan en el torneo cuando 18 o Muten Roshi le den una paliza ... Pan ya no quiere saber nada ... me parece bien

\- Como puedes decir eso? Pan esta disgustada con su abuelo ... esta bien ... reconozco que el se lo buscó pero creo que Pan nos necesita

\- Si conoces a Pan tan bien como yo ... estarás de acuerdo que necesita estar sola por unos instantes

\- La conozco mejor que tu ... y se que ella ahora quisiera hablar con alguien

\- Tal vez tengas razón ... pero sabes? ... ya te aguante por mucho tiempo sin resolver nuestras diferencias ... creo que podemos tomarnos un tiempo mientras Pan reflexiona ... de acuerdo?

\- Que es lo que tienes en mente?

\- Vamos a la ciudad ... ahi te lo explicaré

En Nerima continuaba el combate entre las sailor y L´Ryeght ... Haruka y Michiru concentran sus poderes pero estos chocan con la barrera de Moon que parecía podía crear sin dificultad, volteando todos los ataques ... Ranma, Ryoga y Akane se mantenían juntos sin atreverse a intervenir

\- Yo no me esperaba esto - murmura Ranma - que es lo que ha sucedido?

\- Sailor Moon se ha duplicado y una de ellas no parece ser tan buena como ella - dice Akane

\- Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es sacar a la otra Sailor Moon del campo de batalla

Ranma y Ryoga a duras penas consiguen llegar hacia Serena que aún yacía inconciente ... en ese instante, las sailor atacan nuevamente a la otra sailor Moon quien las rechaza otra vez

\- Esto no esta resultando! - dice Lita - Ami! no se te ocurre algo?

\- La computadora no puede identificar nada ... ningún patrón ... esta por encima de todo parámetro medible ... chicas ... estamos en problemas

\- No hace falta que lo digas para saberlo Ami - le dice Mina

La otra Moon se rie esta vez y señala a las sailor

\- Idiotas! creen acaso que podrán contra mi? ustedes no son nada! no podré usar la piedra lunar ... pero eso solo es cuestión de tiempo ...

\- Entonces ... lo sabe! - exclama Setsuna

\- Setsuna! - le dice Luna que se acerca junto con Artemis - que esta pasando? quien es ella?

\- Ella? ... no se si podra calificársela de esa manera ... ella es L´Ryeght

\- Que? la entidad que me dijiste había sido vencida en ese futuro en otra linea del tiempo? pero dijiste que ...

\- Se lo que te dije ... pero de alguna manera esa cosa logró introducirse en el cuerpo de Serena ... ahora entiendo porque ella no cambió ... porque se mantuvo como un ser atemporal ... ahora esa cosa ha tomado su cuerpo y poderes y buscará la forma de completar su misión ... la de liberar a los primordiales!

La otra Moon comienza a incrementar su poder y un aura maligna comienza a emerger de ella ...

\- Contemplen pequeñas sailor ... ustedes serán las primeras en sufrir mi venganza ... ahora contemplen su su propio final ...

En otro mundo ... Pan se encontraba volando sin rumbo pero inconcientemente se acerco a la ciudad ... tal parecía que había pasado algo importante ya que había gente en las calles contemplando un desfile ... decide acercarse a ver de que se trataba .. aterrizó sin ser vista y se acerca a un grupo de personas que parecían estar haciendo demostraciones

\- Perdón - le pregunta al primero que vió - que esta pasando?

\- Como? - le contesta el interpelado - acaso no sabes? de que planeta vienes niña?

\- Me podría contestar por favor? - le dice Pan impaciente

\- Pues, Mister Satan ha anunciado un nuevo torneo y según dice será espectacular ...

\- Y que tiene de raro? acaso es la primera vez que organiza uno?

\- Si ... pero va a empezar en dos días ... la gente esta muy entusiasmada porque también dice que será el último en el que participará

\- Por eso tanto alboroto? - dice Pan frunciendo el ceño - porque los torneos de Mister Satan despiertan tanto entusiasmo?

\- Oye! que te pasa? acaso no has visto ninguno? yo creci viéndolos y son espectaculares!

\- Bah! a mi me parecen de lo mas aburrido ... todos los que se presentan allí son unos tontos que apenas saben moverse en un cuadrilatero ... es solo un torneo de payasos que rinden culto a un fanfarrón!

Algunas personas escucharon las palabras de Pan que no se cuidó en bajar la voz y algunas voltearon hacia ella con expresión enojada

\- Tus padres deberían lavarte la boca con jabón niña! - dice uno de ellos - estas hablando del campeón del mundo! del hombre que venció a Cell! si no fuera por el tu no estarías viva!

\- Si! - dice otro - es una malcriada que no respeta a nadie! yo voy a participar en el torneo y me llamó un tonto payaso!

\- Tienes razón - le contesta Pan - no debí decirte eso ... eres mas bien un payaso ridículo! no me durarías ni medio segundo! pero esta bien ... ese torneo es genial para ti! y en cuanto a ti - le dice al primero que le habló - puedes quedarte con tu campeón del mundo! yo no lo necesito para nada!

\- Creo que lo que necesitas es una buena nalgada para que respetes a tus mayores!

\- Asi? y quien me las va a dar? tu?

El hombre trata de sujetar a Pan y esta solo le sujeta el brazo y lo manda a volar y con un solo movimiento noquea a uno que se le acercó por detrás ... lo mismo hizo con otros dos que apenas se movieron ... en eso ella siente una voz "que estas haciendo Pan?" ... eso la hace reaccionar aunque ya las personas habían retrocedido asustadas

\- Si estuviera aqui Mister Satan no harías eso! - escucha la voz de una mujer

Pan quiere contestar pero no se atreve y decide irse de allí caminando "que es lo que me pasa? mi abuelito Goku jamás habría hecho eso ..." sin intentar nada mas, Pan se eleva y vuela en dirección a su casa

Mientras ... en una nave, Mister Satan se encontraba cabizbajo y todo el camino había estado silencioso, lo mismo que Ten y Chaoz ... solo Yamcha trataba de animarlo hablándole de varias cosas pero se calla al ver que no da resultado "siento lastima de el ... si de algo no hay dudas es que ama mucho a Pan"

\- Vamos Mister Satan - le dice - no se ponga asi ... ya vera que ya se le pasara la colera a Pan ... debe comprender que ella esta creciendo y ya no ve las cosas como antes

Mister Satan levanta la mirada y contempla a Yamcha

\- Dime Yamcha - le contesta - tu ... alguna vez me odiaste por usurpar el lugar de ustedes?

\- Bueno ... yo ... quiere la verdad?

\- Si ...

\- La verdad es que no lo vi con buenos ojos ... pero es que tampoco me importó mucho ... si Gohan no le dió importancia porque habría yo de darla?

\- Y tu Ten Shin Han?

\- Yo - contesta Ten - la verdad a mi tampoco me gustó pero para ese entonces yo había decidido apartarme del mundo ... cuando me volví a ver con Goku el no le dió importancia ... ya sabe, el jamás gustó de la fama ... ni cuando venció a Pikoro Daimahu quizo reconocimientos

\- Y que opinión tuvieron los demas?

\- Realmente quiere saberlo? - le dice Yamcha

\- Si ...

\- Usted nunca le cayó simpático a Krilin y a su esposa ... creo que se entiende no?

\- Si - dice cansinamente Mister Satan - lo entiendo ...

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Ten Shin Han habló

\- Porque lo hizo?

\- Que?

\- Porque decidió aceptar el engaño? porque se hizo pasar por el vencedor de Cell? quiere realmente la verdad? me pareció injusto que usted tomara el lugar de Gohan ... Goku murió en esa batalla ... nosotros sufrimos lo indecible para derrotar a Cell mientras usted solo miraba escondido! porque asumió todo el merito? eso es algo que no entiendo ... recuerda el torneo intergaláctico? fue idea mía la de presentarnos ... yo tenía la intención de darle una paliza frente a todos! que Trunks me derrotara no estaba en mis planes pero confiaba que alguno de ellos lo venciera ... la aparición de Boujack lo salvo a usted del ridículo ...

Mister satan guardó silencio unos minutos antes de atreverse a decir algo

\- Yo ... lo siento ... se que no debí hacerlo ... pero todo sucedió tan rápido y de pronto empezaron a aclamarme como el vencedor de Cell ya que fui el único que quedo en el campo

\- Eso no se justifica ... a los ojos de todo el mundo, el peso de la batalla fue de nosotros ... pudo haber dicho la verdad

\- Escuchenme ... yo ... toda mi vida quise sobresalir ... quise ser alguien que la gente admirara pero jamás pude destacar en nada ... crei encontrar en la lucha libre el sentido de mi vida y empecé a entrenarme ... fue cuando conocí a la que sería la madre de Videl ... fue un amor casi inmediato pero jamás pude ofrecerle la vida que hubiese querido ... eramos pobres y creí que podía alcanzar fama y dinero en el torneo de artes marciales pero ... jamas califique ... y las veces que lo hice no llegué a semifinales ... solo podía ver las hazañas de Jackie Chu ... la de esos niños peleando, venciendo a rivales que me habían derrotado a mi antes ...

"Fue cuando nació Videl ... pero su madre no pudo sobrevivir ... me culpe de ello y trate de darle a Videl la mejor vida que pudiera darle ... hice muchas cosas ... e incluso monte mi propio espectáculo de artes marciales ... la aparición de Pikoro había hecho que el torneo tradicional desapareciera y el mío empezó a tomar auge ... ya se imaginarán que no era muy exigente ... me encargue de no aceptar a aquellos que habían destacado antes como al rey Shapa y por suerte ustedes jamás se presentaron ... yo los ganaba y mi hija empezó a verme como su gran héroe y yo jure que ella jamás se avergonzaría de mi ... fue cuando apareció Cell ... Videl me pidió que salvara al mundo ... para ella yo era el hombre mas fuerte del mundo y eso bastó para que me ofreciera de voluntario para representar a la humanidad en los juegos de Cell ... la gente estaba tan desesperada que aceptó cualquier cosa ... yo fuí el único que aceptó el reto ... lo demás ya lo saben ... cuando acepté los méritos solo podía ver la cara de Videl sonriéndome y muy orgullosa de ser mi hija ... lo demás ya no me importó ... la gente prefirió creer que fui yo y que sigo siendo yo su gran héroe" ...

En otro lugar ... en la casa de Gohan, todos miraban la televisión del anuncio del nuevo torneo ... Videl apaga la televisión

\- No entiendo a mi padre - dice Videl - porque insiste en este torneo? ... debería retirarse y ya y dejar que otros lo organicen si están interesados

\- Dejalo - le dice Gohan - es lo único que lo mantiene popular y sabes que a el le gusta ... tan solo espero que no insista en que Pan participe

\- A propósito - contesta Videl - ya me esta preocupando que Pan no llegue ... porque no sales a buscarla?

\- Tal vez sea lo mejor - dice Bulma - además quiero hablar con Bra ... seguramente esta con ella

\- Podemos ayudarte - dice Goten - tambien estoy preocupado por Rei

\- No hace falta - se escucha una voz - aqui estoy

Todos voltean y ven a Pan entrar por la puerta ... todos se quedan en suspenso, pero Pan ignora a todos y sube a su habitación

\- Un momento jovencita! - le dice Videl - adonde crees que vas? crees acaso que puedes comportarte de esa manera y luego hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

Pan voltea hacia ella y la mira seriamente

\- No pretendo nada mama - le contesta - se muy bien lo que hice ... pero si piensan que estoy arrepentida se equivocan

\- Que dices?

\- Que no estoy arrepentida ... es mas ... algunas cosas van a cambiar ... yo ya deje de ser la pequeña Pan desde hace tiempo ... ahora he crecido y es hora de hacerme responsable de mis propias acciones y tomar mis propias decisiones ...

\- Pan - le dice Gohan

\- Toda mi vida he vivido engañada ... en un mundo de mentiras ... creía que todo eso iba a durar pero desde que mi abuelito Goku se fue me di cuenta que todo eso ya había terminado ... es hora de que me haga responsable por mi vida ... como una vez lo hizo mi abuelo Goku ...

\- Pan - le vuelve a decir Gohan - que estas diciendo?

\- Voy a irme papa ... yo no hubiese querido que sea asi ... pero quiero vivir sola ... por un tiempo mientras se me aclaran las ideas

\- Ya basta de tonterías Pan - le grita Videl - al único lugar al que iras será tu habitación y ...

\- Eres tu quien habla tonterías! ... es que no me has entendido? no me quedaré! ... voy a entrenar y participaré en el próximo torneo de artes marciales y con el dinero que ganaré hare mi propia vida ... porque voy a ganarlo ...

En eso Gohan la sujeta del brazo y pega su rostro al de ella

\- Si crees que voy a dejarte que cometas locuras te equivocas! no se que te ha pasado en ese mundo al que fuiste pero tu no dejaste de ser nuestra hija y tu lugar es aqui!

Pan lo mira con fijeza que hace titubear a Gohan

\- Sueltame papa ... no puedes detenerme ... ya deberías saberlo

\- Estas retándome?

\- No ... solo hablo de hechos y el que no puedas detenerme es un hecho ..

Gohan duda y suelta a Pan ...

\- No sean dramáticos ... esto hubiera sucedido tarde o temprano ... una vez que nos tranquilicemos vendré a visitarlos ... ustedes son mis padres y los quiero ... eso no va a cambiar nunca ... por favor ... perdonenme

\- De acuerdo Pan - le dice Gohan - es tu decisión ... ya estas grande y eres poderosa ... se que te puedes defender sola ... pero no es eso lo que me preocupa ... tu bien lo sabes ... es la situación que vives la que tal vez no puedas manejar y eso es lo que si me preocupa

\- Papa ... acudiré a ustedes cuando resuelva mi vida pero es algo que debo hacer sola

Pan sin decir mas sube a su habitación ...

 **Fin del capítulo 7**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Decisiones que duelen**

Mister Satan, Yamcha, Ten y Chaoz llegan a la casa del primero ... los cuatro bajan y ven a un grupo de personas que aguardaban

\- Mister Satan! - le dice uno de ellos - que bueno que regresó! hay una algarabía general por el anuncio que ha hecho! los medios quieren unas declaraciones suyas y ...

\- Diles que se vayan ..

\- Que?

\- Lo que oiste! no voy a declarar nada y mas tarde daré otras en donde anunciaré la cancelación del torneo!

\- Pepepero ... que esta diciendo? no puede hacer eso! todo el mundo ...

\- El mundo no me importa! ya estoy cansado de todo este circo! ahora dejenme solo!

Mister Satan baja mientras los demás contemplan la escena ... Yamcha se asoma por el balcón y ve a varias personas abajo del edificio aclamando a Mister Satan

\- Vaya ... si que se ha armado una buena - dice Yamcha - no creo que tomen a bien que Mister Satan cancele el torneo

\- Lo tomaran peor cuando la periodista publique la verdad sobre lo que pasó con Cell - añade Ten - no creo que la cancelación sea una buena idea

\- Creí que odiabas ese torneo

\- Y asi es ... pero creo que nosotros tenemos parte de culpa por lo sucedido ... nuestra obligación es hacer algo por el

\- Estas bromeando?

\- Hablo en serio ... lo que no se es como ayudarlo

\- Ya lo tengo! ... ven ... vamos a hablar con el ..

En la casa de Gohan ... Pan alistaba una maleta, mientras abajo se armaba un alboroto ... Gohan trataba de contener a Milk y a Videl que querían hablar con Pan, mientras Trunks y Goten contemplaban

\- Dejame pasar! - grita Milk - si crees que voy a dejar que Pan haga esa locura estas equivocado!

\- Por favor mama! - le dice Gohan - no hay nada que podamos hacer ... si intentamos detenerla sera peor!

\- Como puedes dejar que tu hija se vaya por el mundo sin saber adonde ir?! - le grita Videl - no voy a permitirlo!

\- Entiende Videl ... lo que queremos es que ella reflexione ... nada lograremos presionándola y esta muy decidida ... podría tomar alguna decisión mas radical

\- Perdona Gohan - le dice Bulma - entiendo tu posición pero ... yo también soy madre y entiendo a Videl y a Milk ... me permites hablar con Pan?

\- Pero ...

\- No te preocupes ... no pienso presionarla ... solo quiero hablar con ella

Gohan la deja pasar y Bulma sube y le toca la puerta a Pan

\- Esta abierto ... - se escucha la voz de Pan desde dentro ... Bulma entra y ve a Pan armando una maleta

\- Pan - le dice Bulma - no crees que ...

\- Por favor señora Briefs - le dice Pan - no me insista ... mi decisión esta tomada

\- No pienso discutir contigo Pan ... solo quería decirte si no deberías reflexionar un poco aqui ... con tus padres ... ellos se sienten muy mal por tu decisión

\- Lo se ... y yo no estoy muy felíz que digamos ... pero es lo mejor por ahora

\- Porque Pan? porque es lo mejor?

Pan se queda unos momentos en silencio y se sienta en la cama

\- Creo que he crecido muy rápido - le dice - y me he dado cuenta de golpe ... no me siento bien aqui ... siento que aqui quieren que siga siendo su niña ... y eso ya no es posible ... quiero meditar sobre esto ... y que ellos lo hagan tambien

\- Pan ... escucha ... todas pasamos por esto alguna vez ... algunas con mayor intensidad que otras ... Bra ya lo ha pasado pero supimos manejarlo ... sabes porque? porque somos sinceras la una con la otra ... claro ... tras lo de ... Vegeta ... nos hemos distanciado un poco pero creo que era porque ella quería manejarlo a su manera ... creo que eso falta con tus padres

\- Que dice?

\- Sinceridad ... Pan ... tu estuviste muy ligada a Goku y al irse tuviste que rehacer una relación con tus padres ... era evidente que jamás hubiese sido igual que con Goku ... ya sabes ... el era muy diferente pero todos tendíamos a confiar en el ... yo creo que eso paso con tus padres y hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes de ellos ni ellos de ti ... no crees que ustedes se merecen una oportunidad?

Pan se queda en silencio y no contesta

\- Parte de esa falta de sinceridad esta en lo que paso en ese mundo en el que combatieron ... no crees que ya es hora de que hables de eso? - le dice Bulma

\- No - contesta Pan titubeante - yo quisiera ... pero algo me detiene ... quiero pensar ... necesito estar unos días sola

\- Pan ... dime una cosa ... quien es Ranma?

Pan abre los ojos sorprendida y se levanta de la cama

\- Como es que ...?

\- Escuche una conversación entre Goten y Trunks ... se callaron cuando me vieron llegar pero escuche lo sufuciente para saber que eso esconde algo muy importante para ti ... no?

\- Yo ... no quiero hablar de ello ...

\- Estas segura Pan? tal vez después ...

\- No lo se señora Briefs ... no me insista ...

\- De acuerdo ... tu sabrás cuando y a quien se lo dices ... pero soy mujer y se lo que piensa una chiquilla de tu edad y hasta lo que puede ocultar ... si piensas que no lo comprenderé te equivocas ... ahora, a otro tema ... dime ... donde te vas a quedar?

\- Yo ... no lo se ...

\- No lo sabes? donde pensabas ir? abajo de un puente?

\- No ... ya se me ocurriría algo una vez que saliera

\- Mira Pan ... te guste o no sigues siendo una chiquilla y no es bueno que estes andando sola por ahí ... porque no vienes a mi casa?

\- Que? ... yo no ...

\- Vamos Pan ... no te molestaremos y tendrás absoluta independencia y tus padres estarán tranquilos ... si solo es por un tiempo hasta que reflexiones mejor que mejor lugar que el cuarto de entrenamiento

\- Pero ...

\- Escucha ... Vegeta me hizo construirle un cuarto especial para su entrenamiento ... ya sabes, el no quería ser molestado mientras entrenaba y salía cuando le daba la gana ... tiene todas las comodidades en una habitación aparte y podrás usar la camara de entrenamiento ... practicamente estarás sola y nadie te molestará ... que dices?

Pan se quedo pensando y luego mira a Bulma

\- Esta bien ... pero con la condición de que sera momentáneo ... podría decidir irme a otro lugar después del torneo

\- No hay problema Pan ... ahora, te aconsejo que hables con tus padres y con tu abuela y diles que has cambiado de opinión ... que solo será para entrenar en mi casa ... total el torneo será dentro de tres días ... yo te apoyare

\- De acuerdo ... gracias ... pero no quiero perturbar el uso de la sala de entrenamiento del señor Vegeta

\- No te preocupes ... Trunks tiene su propia cámara y Bra no la usa ... además no creo que ninguno de los dos pretenda participar ... ven ... vamos a hablar con tus padres

En otro lugar, Bra y Rei llegaban a la ciudad y contemplaban el alboroto desde lo alto de un edificio

\- Vaya lío - dice Bra - parece que la gente esta muy entusiasmada con este torneo

\- Que tienes en mente? - le pregunta Rei

\- Ya lo verás ... sigueme

Ambas vuelan y aterrizan en un lugar apartado, cerca de un edificio que estaba rodeado de gente

\- Donde estamos? - pregunta Rei

\- No lo sabes? ... lógico ... tu vienes de otro mundo ... este es el gran coliseo construido por Mister Satan

\- Y que hacemos aqui?

\- Vamos a inscribirnos .. en el torneo

\- Que?! estas loca?!

\- Escuchame Rei ... en primer lugar quiero participar ... en segundo lugar quiero que tu participes para darme el gusto de pelear contigo y darte una lección! este es mi reto y recuerda que aceptaste!

Rei se queda en silencio pero luego le dice a Bra

\- Que te hace pensar que nos encontraremos en algún momento del torneo?

\- Ese es nuestro reto ... además yo he visto los otros torneos y la verdad es que no se presenta nadie que valga la pena ... estoy segura que no serán problema para ti ... ni para mi ...

\- No lo se ...

\- No aceptaré un no ... y si te niegas te daré una paliza ahora!

\- De acuerdo ... acepto ... pero no por miedo a ti ... te demostraré que puedo contigo ... lo que me preocupa es que pueden presentarse Trunks ... o Goten ... o Uub

\- No lo creo ... a Trunks y a Goten no les interesa ... en cuanto a Uub, Mr Buu no lo deja participar

\- Te olvidas de Muten roshi y 18

\- De Muten Roshi no te preocupes ... en cuanto a 18, me había olvidado de ella pero aún asi creo poder vencerla

\- Vencer a 18? Bra ... hasta donde se tu ...

\- Te dije que no sabías todo de mi ... vamos ... que dices?

\- De acuerdo .. vamos

Ambas entran al coliseo y se dirigen a las ventanillas de inscripción ...

Mientras, Pan se enfrentaba a sus padres y a su abuela ... Gohan había hecho un gran esfuerzo para contener a Videl y Bulma trataba de calmar a Milk ya que a Pan no la dejaba hablar

\- Por favor ... yo estoy cediendo ... no pueden ceder ustedes también? - les dice Pan

\- Ni creas que abandonarás esta casa a convertirte en una vagabunda como Goku! - le dice Milk

\- Mi abuelito no era un vagabundo! ... se lo dije señora Briefs ... esto no sirve de nada

\- Se quieren callar todos de una vez! - grita Bulma - Gohan .. llevate a Pan y habla con ella ... yo hablaré con ambas ... Trunks, Goten ... salgan también!

Gohan sale junto con Pan, seguidos de Goten y Trunks ... Bulma encara a Milk y a Videl

\- Escuchen ... les duela o no ... Pan ya creció y ha tomado una decisión que por mucho que se opongan no podran evitar ... no lograrán nada poniéndose histéricas y considerense afortunadas de que Pan haya aceptado quedarse en mi casa y asi poder velar por ella mientras piensa

\- Crees acaso que voy a dejar que mi nieta ... - dice Milk

\- No importa lo que tu quieras sino lo que quiere Pan! si siguen manteniendo esa posición lo único que lograran es que Pan se aleje definitivamente! estoy tratando de mantener un nexo y ustedes no estan ayudando! ... escuchen ... por favor entiendan ... Pan esta pasando por un mal momento interno ... hay algo en ella que ninguno de nosotros sabe y lo que ella necesita es encontrarse consigo misma y no lo lograra si ustedes siguen tratándola como una niña malcriada ... denle una oportunidad de demostrarles lo contrario

Mientras tanto, afuera, Pan se para silenciosa mientras Gohan se le acerca

\- Pan ...

\- Tu si me entiendes verdad papa? por favor ... dejame partir ... dejame empezar mi vida sola ...

\- Te entiendo Pan ... pero lo que no entiendo es porque tienes que irte ... puedes asumir tu vida sin necesidad de irte

\- Es que ... quiero estar sola ... y cuando hablo de estar sola hablo de no tener contacto con nadie

\- Eso no es fácil Pan ... yo estuve un año solo cuando solo tenía 4 años ... mi único contacto era el señor Pikoro ... ya sabes la historia

\- Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer ... solo quiero que me dejes ... ni siquiera te pido que me apoyes

\- De acuerdo Pan ... la idea de que te fueras sin rumbo no me gustaba, pero el que te quedes con Bulma no suena tan mal ... esta bien ... pero por favor solo piénsalo bien ... si hay algo que nos tengas que decir ... solo hazlo

\- Gracias papa

Al poco rato salen Bulma, seguida de Milk y Videl

\- Pan - le dice Bulma - tu mama y tu abuela ya no se opondrán a que te vayas conmigo ...

A diferencia de otras veces, Pan recibió la noticia inexpresivamente

\- Gracias - dice laconicamente - ire por mis cosas ...

En otro mundo ... en Nerima ...

Las sailor seguían luchando contra la sailor moon maligna quien las contemplaba levitando sobre la ciudad

\- Desde aqui no podemos atacarla - dice Rei

\- Pero ella si - dice Ami - cuidado!

Efectivamente ... Sailor Moon comienza a lanzar ataques energéticos desde el aire contra las sailor quienes a duras penas los esquivan

\- Saeta llameante de Marte!

El ataque de Mars alcanza a Sailor Moon quien lo contiene con su mano rechazándolo

\- Jaja - rie - es imposible que logren algo contra mi ... no son nada!

Sailor Moon se lanza rasante contra ellas a gran velocidad, golpeando a Mercury y a Jupiter ... en ese momento atacan Uranus y Neptune pero ella los esquiva con facilidad y las ataca con golpes de puño derribándolas sin que ellas puedan evitarlo

\- Maldición ... es muy rápida! - exclama Rei

\- Debemos atacarla todas juntas! - dice Lita

\- Sincronicémonos entonces! - dice Mina - Ami ... guíanos!

\- Muy bien ... mantengan sus intercomunicadores activos! Hotaru! tienes que apoyarnos!

\- Lo haré - responde Hotaru

Las sailor se dividen para atacar a L´Ryeght quien pareció aceptar el reto y desciende a tierra ... Haruka y Michiru estaban lastimadas pero Darien también toma posición ... por otro lado Setsuna y Luna se acercan

\- Setsuna - le dice la gata - que podemos hacer? parece invencible

\- Debemos tratar de vencerla mientras esta débil ...

\- Debil? - exclama Luna - no podemos contra ella y dices que esta débil?

\- Luna ... ve y dile a Ranma que si algo sale mal se lleve a Serena lejos de aqui ...

\- Pero ...

\- Hazlo!

\- De acuerdo ...

Luna se aleja del grupo y se dirige a Ranma, en eso duda "no creo poder decirle algo a Ranma ... mejor se lo digo a Akane" ... mientras, las sailor comienzan a rodear a la otra Sailor Moon

\- Al ataque chicas! - grita Rei

Todas las sailor se lanzan al ataque contra su poderosa adversaria ...

En otro mundo .. en la casa de Mister Satan, Yamcha le decía su plan a este

\- Pepepero Yamcha - tartamudea Mister satan - yo ...

\- Es la única oportunidad que tiene de quedar bien ... especialmente con Pan ... tiene que participar como uno mas en este torneo

\- Eso es imposible ... yo ... hace mucho que no entreno ... ya estoy viejo y ...

\- Pues comenzaremos desde ahora ... y además su estado físico es bueno ... nosotros participaremos y lo estaremos ayudando

\- Escuchame Yamcha - le dice - te agradezco lo que pretendes hacer por mi pero ya no quiero seguir engañando a nadie ... lo único que he logrado es que la persona que mas quiero en el mundo me odie ...

\- Y si quiere recuperarla debe demostrarle que usted no es un barril de embustes ... muestrese tal cual es ... haga su mejor esfuerzo ... luche como lo hacía antes ... vamos Mister ... usted puede ser de todo pero no un cobarde ... y si digo ayudarlo me refiero a que lo orientaré en las luchas ... puedo dirigirlo en los combates

\- Yo participaré - dice Ten - creo que será divertido volver al cuadrilatero de nuevo ... tal vez pueda sacar al maestro Roshi de la competencia si me toca

Mister Satan se queda pensando y luego se levanta y mira a ambos

\- Creo que tienen razón ... empezaremos a entrenar desde ahora ... pero antes ... voy a hacer un anuncio

Mister Satan sale hacia la recepción y enfrenta a las cámaras y al público

\- Señores ... escuchen con atención! yo ... el gran Mister Satan voy a hacer un anuncio importante ...

En el local del periódico "Al Día", Jali, Harold y su jefe estaban viendo por televisión lo que anunciaba Mister Satan ... era evidente que el júbilo en la gente luego de la sorpresa era indescriptible

\- Vaya - dice Jali - es un viejo zorro ...

\- Como te darás cuenta - le dice su jefe - no podemos sacar la noticia que me traes ... mucho menos ahora ... si hubiese sido cierto el rumor de que iba a cancelar el torneo la noticia lo hubiera sepultado y nosotros quedabamos bien ... salir a defender su título desde las eliminatorias lo deja fuera de toda sospecha hasta que comience a pelear y nosotros quedaríamos como unos embusteros ... entiendes?

\- Pero porque!? ya escuchaste lo que dijo su propia nieta! es evidente que el le pago a esa chica 18 para que se dejara ganar ... yo vi lo que ella puede hacer! y por lo que todo el mundo le aclama, la victoria contra Cell tal parece que no fue tal victoria!

\- Escuchame ... lo único que tenemos son las palabras de una niña resentida ... los testimonios de unos chiflados, comenzando por ese viejo de Muten Roshi y tus presunciones ... en el estado que estan las cosas, la gente puede venir a incendiarnos el diario

\- Te equivocas ... tenemos el video de Cell ... si me dejan utilizar los equipos especiales de edición podré saber lo que pasó allí ... pero para eso necesito que tu los pidas como director de este diario

\- Para eso necesito el permiso del Consejo Directivo y tu sabes lo suspicaces que son ... con que excusa se lo pido? recuerda que uno de los accionistas es Mister Satan

\- Diles que quieres extraer los momentos mas importantes de la batalla contra Cell para presentarlos en este torneo ... como un homenaje a ese fanfarrón

El jefe se queda pensando y al final asiente con la cabeza

\- Esta bien Jali ... se que eres una buena reportera y no me gustó que Mister Satan haya venido aqui a presionarme ... convenceré al consejo ... pero si algo sale mal, la responsabilidad será unicamente tuya ... dejare tu noticia en suspenso hasta que revises el video ... si sale lo que tu crees, publicaremos esta noticia integra ... por el momento publicaré algunas cosas referente a el ... para sembrar dudas sobre su capacidad de mantener su título ...

\- Buena idea ...

En otro lugar ... Pan salía de la casa con una maleta en compañía de Bulma y Trunks, mientras Videl, Gohan, Goten y Milk la miraban desde la puerta de su casa ... Pan solo voltea y los mira con tristeza pero no hace ningún gesto de despedida ... solo sube a la nave de Bulma y esta se eleva perdiéndose en el horizonte ... todos entran a la casa y de pronto Milk se pone a llorar

\- Por favor mama - le dice Goten - no te pongas asi ... ya veras que Pan reflexionara y volverá ..

\- Mi nietecita! - sigue sollozando Pan - yo ... debí escucharla mas ... debi ... y ahora es una rebelde sin causa!

\- Ya mama! - le dice Gohan - Goten tiene razón ... toda adolescente pasa por esto ... recuerda como fue conmigo

\- Y yo te mantuve a raya para que no siguieras los pasos de tu padre! porque no pude hacerlo con Pan?

En ese momento se abre la puerta y entra Rei Ayanami

\- Hola a todos! - les dice pero la recibe un silencio lleno de caras largas - perdón ... sucede algo?

Goten se levante rapidamente la coge del brazo y la saca fuera ... Gohan los sigue

\- Oye! - protesta Rei - sueltame! que sucede?

\- Acaso no alcanzaste a Pan? - le contesta

\- Por supuesto ... he estado con ella todo el día ... que ha sucedido? no ha llegado aún?

\- Si ... ya llegó y se fué ... ha dejado la casa y se ha ido a vivir a otra parte ...

\- Que? ... maldición ... no debí escuchar a Bra

\- Donde han estado? que ha sucedido durante el día?

\- Estuvimos en el Kame House ...

\- Y que fueron a hacer allí? - pregunta Gohan

Rei le cuenta lo sucedido en el afán de Pan de salvar la reputación de su abuelo y la decepción que tuvo después

\- Creo que ya voy comprendiendo - dice Gohan - la decepción de Pan debe haber sido muy grande para hacerla actuar de esa manera

\- Bueno - dice Goten - tarde o temprano iba a pasar ... aunque la verdad no sabía que Pan se había creido todo los cuentos de Mister Satan

\- Sera mejor que hable con Videl - dice Gohan - creo que aún hay algo que puedo hacer ..

\- A que te refieres? - pregunta Goten

\- Voy a participar en el torneo

\- Que?! - exclama Rei Ayanami - pepepero porque?

\- Pan va a participar en el torneo - explica Gohan - quiere ganar el premio como una forma de tener independencia ... no voy a dejar que eso pase ... hay que hacerla reflexionar que esa no es la forma

\- Pan? - vuelve a preguntar Rei - Pan va a participar?

\- Si ... te pasa algo?

\- Este ... no ... nada

\- Hola a todos! - se escucha una voz y al voltear todos reconocen a Uub

\- Uub? - dice Gohan - que sorpresa ... la verdad es que no te esperabamos

\- Lo siento Gohan - le dice Uub - no quería sorprenderte pero no tuve tiempo de llamarte ... además que vole hasta aqui lo mas rápido que pude ... quería pedirte que me dieras posada por unos días ... si no es mucha molestia

\- Bueno ... tenemos algunos problemas pero será un placer que te quedes

\- Gracias ... pero si tienes problemas no quiero molestarte y ...

\- No es molestia ... mas bien creo que nos puedes ayudar ... tu venida aqui tiene algo que ver con el torneo?

\- Si ... voy a participar

\- Que? - vuelve a exclamar Rei cayéndose de espaldas - no puede ser! pero yo crei que ...

\- Se lo que vas a decir ... lo que pasa es que estaba viendo televisión y Mister Satan hizo el anuncio de que iba a participar desde las eliminatorias y Mister Buu me pidió que me inscribiera y lo ayudara ... sucede algo?

\- No no no! nada ... jeje ... solo me sorprendi ...

\- Dices que Mister Satan va a defender su título desde las eliminatorias? - pregunta escéptico Goten

\- Si ... lo anunció personalmente ... lo que me llamó la atención fue ver a Yamcha y a Ten Shin Han a su costado cuando lo anunciaba ... incluso Yamcha hizo algunas demostraciones de artes marciales

\- Que? - dice Gohan sorprendido - esto me parece muy extraño ... hablaré con Videl y mi mama ... adelante Uub ... estas en tu casa

Ambos entran y Goten hace el ademán de hacer lo mismo pero Rei no se mueve

\- Que sucede Rei? parece que todo esto te ha afectado mas de lo que creí ..

\- Debo irme ...

\- Que? pero adonde?

\- Voy ... a buscar a Bra

\- Bra? no entiendo ... ustedes ...

\- Nosotras ... ahora somos las mejores amigas del mundo! por eso quiero verla ... adios!

\- Espera Rei! dejame decirte que ...

Rei se pierde en el cielo que ya empezaba a oscurecer ... Goten prefiere entrar a casa "ya se enterará que Pan esta en la casa de Bra", mientras Rei volaba a toda velocidad a esa casa "por eso quiero verte Bra ... voy a romperte la nariz pedazo de tonta! estamos en un lío!"

En Nerima ... las sailor atacan a L´Ryeght con todo su poder ... Ami y Michiru combinan sus ataques acuáticos, acompañado de los ataques eléctricos de Lita ... sailor moon sorprendida, retrocede y es atacada por Rei y Mina que alcanzan a golpearla pero solo la hacen retroceder mas ... en eso ella hace una serie de movimientos y una onda de energía empuja a las sailor hacia atrás .. Haruka y Darien atacan velozmente pero esta vez Sailor Moon contiene los ataques y los rechaza a ambos en un rápido contraataque

\- Es que esta cosa no tiene puntos débiles? - grita Michiru

\- Debe tenerlos - dice Ami - pero no puedo encontrarlos!

Mina intenta seguir atacando concentrando su fuerza

\- Besos del Amor y la belleza de Venus!

\- Fuego de Marte enciendete!

\- Hojas de Roble de Jupiter!

Los ataques van directo donde Sailor Moon quien crea una barrera que los contiene ... Hotaru esta vez entra en acción

\- Silence Glaive Surprise!

El ataque impacta en L´Ryeght pero al disparse el efecto se ve que no le ha hecho nada

\- Maldita sea ... es invulnerable a nuestros ataques - dice Rei

Setsuna quien no había participado en la batalla se acerca a Mars

\- Mars - le dice - utiliza tus poderes de exorcismo ... es una criatura del mal ... puedes enfrentarla asi!

\- Vaya ... como no lo pense antes ... de acuerdo ... preparense chicas! voy a actuar!

Ranma, Akane y Ryoga que contemplaban la batalla cuidando el cuerpo de Sailor Moon se dan cuenta de la diferencia entre las sailor y su contrincante

\- Akane - le dice Ranma - quiero que te lleves a Sailor Moon ... llevala a tu casa para que la cuides ...

\- Ranma - le contesta - que es lo que piensas a hacer?

\- Creo que las sailor necesitaran ayuda ... y mucha

En otro mundo ... en la casa de Gohan, este le contaba lo sucedido a Videl y a Milk además de a Uub ...

\- No puede ser! - exclama - debimos escucharla! debe estar terriblemente decepcionada ... yo creí que Goku o tu le habían contado la verdad sobre lo de Cell!

\- La verdad - contesta Gohan - ambos se lo contamos pero creo que exageramos el papel de tu papa

\- Y encima lo del soborno a 18! ... yo no sabía bien como fue ese asunto ... mi papa jamás quiso contarme nada y siempre me intimido el preguntarle a 18 ... y encima ahora que mi papa quiere participar como un combatiente mas! debo hablar con el! - Videl corre hacia el teléfono ... Uub se dirige a Gohan

\- Entonces participarás Gohan? - le pregunta

\- Si ... debo hacerlo ... además con lo que me contó Rei, el maestro Roshi y 18 quieren arreglar cuentas con Mister Satan ... tal vez pueda protegerlo ...

\- Deja a ese tonto que se las arregle solo! - exclama Milk - el se metió en este lío y por su culpa mi nietecita dejo esta casa! buaaa! debes procurar que a Pan no la lastimen en ese torneo!

\- Sabes Gohan - le dice Uub - no quiero entrometerme pero en primer lugar, no creo que el hecho de vencer a Pan en el torneo pueda disuadirla ... de lo poco que la conozco, ella es muy obstinada ... en segundo lugar creo que hay un motivo mas de fondo ... no creo que este asunto de Mister Satan sea la razón de fondo ... Pan creció sabiendo sobre estas cosas ... pero el enterarse de algunos detalles no me parece que le hayan dado razones suficientes para alejarse asi

\- Tal vez tengas razón ... pero de todas formas participaré

En tanto en la casa de Bulma ... Bra se encontraba en su cuarto y se miraba al espejo ... luego de un cofre, saca dos brazaletes ... uno de color blanco y otro negro y se los pone "ya falta poco ... papa ... te prometo que dejaré tu nombre en alto en este torneo que aunque no sea gran cosa, por lo menos venceré a mi rival ... debo preservar nuestra dinastía" ... sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al sentir el timbre ... como no había nadie en su casa baja y abre la puerta ... se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Rei Ayanami

\- Tu? - le dice - que haces aqui? no me digas que ahora te gusto?

\- Dejate de decir tonterías y escucha sabionda - le contesta molesta - no que conocías a Pan bien? a que no sabes que paso?

\- Que? ... no entiendo ... paso algo malo?

\- Depende del punto de vista ... Pan se fue de su casa

\- Que? pero porque?

\- Porque quiere ser independiente ... no recuerdas que nos lo dijo antes de ir al Kame House? y si te gusta la competividad esta noticia te va a gustar ... Pan va a participar en el torneo

\- Que cosa? y para que?

\- Porque quiere ganar el premio y hacer su vida sola ...

Bra se queda pensando un momento "esto si no me lo esperaba ... pero que tan malo puede ser?"

\- De acuerdo ... me equivoque con Pan ... pero no lo veo tan grave ...

\- Pues dejame decirte que este asunto ha traido cola - y Rei hace el ademán de mirar atás de Bra - sin agraviar ...

\- Te estas burlando de mi?

\- No ... lo que quiero decir es que Gohan y Uub van a participar

\- Oh no! no me digas que esos dos se inscribieron por Pan?

\- Gohan si ... pero Uub porque Mister Buu se lo pidió ... sabes que? Mister Satan va a competir como un participante mas y Uub va a tratar de protegerlo

\- Ay no ... eso será horrible .. que tal si nos toca de contrincante

\- tendra suerte si eso sucede ... eso si Pan no nos elimine antes

\- Ja! ... creo que sobreestimas a Pan ... de acuerdo ... su poder es el de un SSJ2 pero dejame decirte que ...

\- No la subestimes ... lo que pasa es que Pan ahora es ...

\- Rei! - se escucha la voz de Pan - no digas una palabra mas!

Ambas voltean y ven a Pan frente a ellos pero transformada en SSJ ...

 **Fin del capítulo 8**

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Bien, 4 capítulos nuevo, espero los disfruten...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	5. Capitulo 09 - Capitulo 10

**"Recuerdos e Ilusiones"**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capitulo 9**

 **Incertidumbre**

Pan encaraba a Rei y a Bra quienes la miraban sorprendidas en su forma de SSJ

\- Ehh ... hola Pan - tartamudea Rei - que ... cuentas? estas molesta?

\- Molesta precisamente no estoy - le contesta Pan - que haces aqui? que cuchichean ustedes dos?

\- Mas bien dime tu que haces aqui? - le contesta Bra - y porque estas transformada?

\- Estoy en entrenamiento ... me imagino que ya lo saben

\- Si - le dice Rei - se que te fuiste de tu casa ... y que vas a participar en el torneo ... porque Pan?

\- Ya deberías de saberlo ...

\- Si pero no lo entiendo ...

\- Vas a entrenar aqui? - le pregunta Bra

\- Si ... tu mama me ofreció el antiguo cuarto de entrenamiento de tu papa para que me quede

\- El cuarto de mi papa! de ninguna manera!

\- Que dices?

\- No voy a permitir que las habitaciones del principe de los saiyajin sea usada por ...

\- Anda dilo! por una descendiente de un saiyajin de clase baja! ya me parece estar escuchando a tu papa! pero no te preocupes ... no quiero causar molestias y me ire a otra parte!

\- De ninguna manera! - exclama Bulma que aparece en escena - Pan teníamos un trato

\- Señora Briefs - le contesta - le dije que no iba a causar molestias ...

\- Y no las causas ... aqui no nos guiamos por los caprichos de Bra ...

\- Mama!

\- En cuanto a ti jovencita ... tu y yo tendremos una larga conversación ... te escapaste de mi lado y aunque Pan ya me explicó que la estuviste ayudando eso no te exime de un castigo por tu mal comportamiento ... Trunks, lleva a Pan a la sala de entrenamiento ... Rei ... eres bienvenida ... en cuanto a ti - le dice cogiéndola de la oreja - ven conmigo a mi habitación que tenemos mucho de que hablar

Bulma arrastra a Bra al interior de la casa mientras los demás observan

\- Je! - rie Rei - pobre Bra ... tu mama si que tiene caracter Trunks

\- Siempre ha sido asi ... se requería de mucha energía para poder controlar a mi padre ... ven Pan ... por aqui

\- En serio Trunks ... yo ...

\- Por favor Pan ... por lo menos espera después del torneo ... sigueme ... acompañanos Rei

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento a paso rápido ...

En la casa de Mister Satan ... este se encontraba hablando con su hija que no sonaba muy contenta

\- Pero Videl ... yo - balbuceaba Mister Satan

\- .. y no solamente ha pasado todo esto sino que ahora cometes la tontería de presentarte como un participante mas! en que estas pensando papa? crees que recuperaras el respeto de Pan de esa manera?

\- Escucha Videl ... se que debes estar molesta por todo lo que ha sucedido ... pero entiéndeme ... la situación no me deja otra salida ... si esa periodista llega a publicar todo eso sera una mayor verguenza para Pan y para ustedes

\- Oh papa! ya sabes que eso no me importa ... nunca estuve de acuerdo con tu actitud frente a la gente ... hubiera preferido que dijeras la verdad desde un principio ... no cometas con Pan el mismo error que cometiste conmigo

\- Creo que todos cometimos un error con Pan ... dile a Gohan que me disculpe ... adios hija

Mister Satan cuelga mientras Yamcha, Ten y Chaoz lo miraban interrogadoramente

\- No hay marcha atras? - le pregunta Yamcha

\- No Yamcha ... comenzaremos ahora mismo

En casa de Bulma ... Trunks llevaba a Pan y a Rei a la antigua sala de entrenamiento de Vegeta ... Pan se queda sorprendida por lo bien acondicionada que estaba

\- Y bien? - le dice Trunks - que te parece?

\- No crei que el señor Vegeta fuera tan ...

\- Fino? ... no lo creas ... mi padre dejaba esto un desastre ... mi madre siempre se encargaba de arreglarlo ... pero le gustaba hacerlo ella misma ... nunca contrato a nadie para hacerlo

\- Lo que no entiendo es porque tu padre se hizo una sala de entrenamiento aqui ... el pudo ... - comenta Rei

\- Que pudo haberse ido a otros lugares? ... sabes que? mi padre nunca lo dijo pero le gustaba tenernos cerca ... solo una vez se alejo de mi madre, cuando entrenó para enfrentar a 17 y a 18 ... para ese entonces me estaba esperando a mi ... bueno ... me imagino que quieres estar sola Pan ... ya sabes como funciona todo ... pero si tienes algún problema me avisas ... adios ... vamos Rei?

\- Disculpa ... quisiera hablar unos momentos con Pan

\- Esta bien ... si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar ... cenaremos en una hora ... avisen cuando esten listas

Trunks se retira y Rei contempla a Pan que tocaba las cosas en el cuarto ... vió fotos de Trunks y Bra de distintas edades y algunas fotos de familia ... Rei coge una

\- La verdad es que una personalidad como la del padre de Bra me confunde - dice - no se le ve sonreir en las fotos pero aún se siente aqui un sentimiento muy profundo hacia su familia ... me hubiera gustado conocerlo

\- Creo que para el señor Vegeta descubrir el amor fue mas difícil ... o mejor dicho, el poder expresarlo ... pero sus acciones siempre mostraban cuanto los quería ... esto es un ejemplo ... nunca quiso entrenar lejos ... que quieres decirme Rei?

\- Mas bien que me quieres decir tu?

\- Yo? ... no tengo nada que decir ... mi decisión y mis motivaciones ya las sabes

\- Mira ... quiero disculparme contigo ... siento que todo esto se desencadenó por lo sucedido con Goten y ...

\- No sigas! ... no es eso Rei ... no te confundas ... es tu derecho ser la novia del tío Goten, mas bien disculpame tu ...

\- Entonces porque? es la decepción por lo sucedido con tu abuelo o eso fue la gota que rebaso el vaso? creo que los demás no te comprenden porque no lo saben y eso no es justo para ellos y tu sigues quedando como una chiquilla ...

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Mira ... has pasado por muchas cosas Pan ... y no solamente me refiero a las batallas que libraste sino lo que tuviste que experimentar ... lo que tuviste que vivir ... de un momento a otro la pequeña Pan se convirtió en mujer y con un poder increible ... eso último Pan ... es lo que nadie sabe o lo sabemos a medias ... como esperas que te entendamos?

\- No espero nada por ahora Rei ... ni siquiera yo lo entiendo ... son demasiados cambios ... demasiadas cosas que pasan sin que yo lo haya podido evitar

\- Como Ranma verdad?

\- Si ...

\- Quieres hablar sobre el?

\- No ... entiéndeme Rei ... hablaré solo cuando este lista ... lo único que quiero descubrir es para que me sirve este poder ... para mi abuelito Goku siempre estuvo claro ... el era un saiyajin y nació para pelear ... y yo? que misión tengo en esta vida? debo de renunciar a todo o debo hacer mi vida?

\- Pan ... nadie te pide que renuncies a la vida ... tu abuelo no lo hizo ... ni el señor Vegeta ... ni tu padre ... mira, incluso Lisandro no lo hizo ... porque piensas eso entonces?

\- Renuncie a Ranma no?

\- No te marques solo por una mala experiencia ... acaso los demás no pasaron por eso en algún momento?

\- No lo se Rei ... solo quiero pensar mientras entreno para el torneo

\- Realmente quieres hacer tu vida sola? el dinero del torneo no te garantiza nada

\- Es solo un comienzo ... intenta convencerme de lo contrario una vez que gane el torneo ..

Rei no dice nada y ve la maleta de Pan donde contempla la ficha que le daban a cada participante ... lo coge y ve los datos de Pan

\- Que?! - exclama - Akane Tendo? te inscribiste como Akane Tendo?

\- Oye! - le reclama Pan arrebatándole la ficha - que te da el derecho de revisar mis cosas?

\- Pero ... porque Pan? estas negándote a ti misma ... a lo que eres ... quien eres!

\- No estoy negando nada ... simplemente no quiero que me relacionen con mi abuelo y luego piensen que me han favorecido

\- Ahora entiendo ... es por eso que mantienes tu forma de SSJ?

\- Si ... era mejor que ponerme peluca o pintarme el pelo ... o usar una mascara

\- Ya me parecía raro que quisieras entrenar ... por un momento pense que sabías que ... - en eso Rei se calla

\- Sabía que?

\- Nada ...

\- Vamos Rei ... dímelo!

\- Esta bien pero no digas que yo te lo dije ... tu papa y Uub van a participar ...

\- Como?!

Rei comienza a contarle lo sucedido en su casa y lo que dijo Gohan

En Nerima ... Mars se preparaba a usar su ritual contra espíritus malignos, extrayendo su ofuda ... mientras, Setsuna agrupa a las demás

\- Pronto ... tenemos que proteger a Mars mientras trata de debilitar a esa cosa!

\- Setsuna! - le dice Haruka furiosa - tu pareces saber quien es ... dilo!

\- Uranus ... se los diré después! no podemos darle la oportunidad de que nos venza ... Mars es lo único que nos queda ... preparense!

Todas comienzan a preparar sus técnicas de ataque, mientras Sailor Moon sonreía frente a sus oponentes

\- Tontas ... sigan asi ... sigan ...

Mars comienza a orar, liberando su fuerza espiritual contra L´Ryeght, tratando de sujetarla ... esta comienza a sentir la enorme presión del poder de Rei contra ella

\- Mars - le dice - crees acaso que eso es suficiente contra mi?

Rei continua su ataque mientras las demás alistaban los suyos

\- Mantenganla distraida! - grita Setsuna

\- Besos del Amor y la Belleza de Venus!

\- Burbujas de Mercurio estallen!

\- Hojas de Roble de Jupiter!

Los ataques impactan en Sailor Moon quien los contiene elevando su poder y rechaza los ataques ... una onda de energía golpea a las sailor quienes caen derribadas ... en ese momento Haruka y Michiru atacan

\- Espada de Uranus ataca!

\- Maremoto de Neptuno!

El ataque no tiene mejor resultado ... Sailor Moon los contiene con la mano

\- Jaja! - les dice - realmente creyeron que tenían oportunidad contra mi?

En eso Hotaru y Darien atacan con sus técnicas ... el impacto de Hotaru provoca un gran estruendo ... destruyendo todo alrededor

\- Lo ... logramos? - dice timidamente Mina

Todas se quedan en silencio en eso se dan cuenta de que Rei estaba de pie y su rostro denotaba un gran esfuerzo

\- No! - grita Mars - aun esta en pie! y mas fuerte que nunca!

Ciertamente ... al disiparse la humareda la figura de Sailor Moon aparece como si nada le hubiera pasado ...

\- Pobres y patéticas sailor - dice - realmente creyeron que me estaban ganando? lastima que hayan olvidado de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer!

Ante las asustadas sailor, el poder de L´Ryeght comienza a aumentar enormemente

En casa de Bulma ... Bra se enfrentaba con su madre

\- ... y quiero que me expliques que diablos hiciste con la maquina del tiempo! creiste acaso que no sabría que algo paso con ella? crees acaso que puedes actuar a mis espaldas sin que me entere? que pretendías hacer con ella?

Bra se queda callada por un momento y luego mira a su madre

\- No lo entiendes mama? ... yo ... quería volver a ver a mi padre ..

Bulma se queda en silencio contemplando a su hija para luego acercársele

\- Fue una temeridad de tu parte

\- Es eso tan malo?

\- Bra ... escuchame ... lo de tu padre fue difícil para todos, no solamente para ti ... crees acaso que lo que tu pensaste no lo pensé yo también? recuerda que una Bulma alterna envío a Mirai Trunks a esta linea temporal ...

\- Entonces? porque ...

\- Porque no es correcto Bra! recuerda lo que pasó con las esferas del dragón! siempre hay consecuencias que no podemos predecir! siempre hay algo que no podemos controlar!

\- Pero mama! tu misma lo has dicho! tu en algun momento decidiste enviar a Trunks al pasado ... de no haber sido por eso nosotros no existiríamos ...

\- Tienes razón ... pero el construir la maquina del tiempo trajo a Cell y por lo que Trunks me contó sobre lo que le dijo el Supremo Kaiosama, provocó la aparición de Maijin Buu ... solo piensa ... siempre hay consecuencias y quizás la siguiente no podamos controlarla ...

Bra se queda en silencio con la cabeza gacha

\- De acuerdo Bra ... entiendo lo que quisiste hacer pero no resulto como querías ... dime ahora ... donde estuviste? que fue lo que hiciste?

\- Que quieres decir?

\- No pudiste viajar al pasado pero fuiste a otro lugar ... adonde?

\- Yo ...

\- No me mientas Bra ... sabré si lo que me dices no es cierto

\- Yo ... no estuve en el pasado mama ... fui a un mundo raro ... pero no estuve mucho tiempo .. solo unos días ... jeje

\- Y que hiciste ahí?

\- Nada ... solo me quede donde estaba ... me di cuenta que era otro mundo y me quede a esperar que la maquina se recargue

\- Eso toma tiempo Bra ... cuanto tiempo estuviste realmente?

\- Una ... semana ... pero me mantuve alejada de la gente del lugar ...

\- No entraste en contacto con alguien?

\- Solo con dos personas ... eran muy raros pero me hicieron compañía y me dieron alimentos ...

\- Nada mas?

\- Si mama ... creeme ... nada mas

\- Esta bien Bra ... te creere por esta vez ... pero te advierto que no volverás a usar la maquina del tiempo ... me oyes? voy a desactivarla permanentemente y nadie podrá reactivarla mas que yo ... esas cosas deben usarse con responsabilidad

\- Por eso la hiciste? como hiciste el radar del dragón para buscar novio?

\- Por favor Bra! recuerda que eran otras circunstancias ... yo no pase por todo lo que pase para que tu cometas mis mismos errores!

\- Es un error tratar de volver a ver mi papa?!

\- No Bra .. no lo es ... solo usaste los medios inapropiados ... solo quiero que comprendas que la vida nos tiene tanto alegrías como tristezas ... no crees acaso que yo no he sufrido? tu conociste el lado bueno de tu padre pero yo empecé viviendo con su lado malo! yo apretaba mi vientre con Trunks dentro cuando tu padre nos dejó por irse a entrenar! yo sujetaba su mano cuando tu padre luchaba contra los androides y contra Cell sabiendo que no le importaba otra cosa! tuve que vivir con el guerrero humillado que no pudo superar a Goku y a

Gohan! yo siempre tuve que estar dispuesta ... siempre tenía que darle una sonrisa sin que el me la devolviera! y sabes porque soporté todo eso? ... porque lo amaba ... yo amaba a tu padre mas de lo que te imaginas y no ha habido noche en la que no he llorado porque ya no esta conmigo ... pero me consuelo pensando de que debió amarnos mucho para que el orgulloso principe de los saiyajin dejara de lado su vida de violencia por nosotros ... yo vi ese lado que tu padre se esmeraba en no mostrar y lo vi desde que lo conocí luchando en Nameku ... supe que el no era "el maldito saiyajin" que yo me imaginaba

A Bra se le comienzan a caer lágrimas de los ojos y Bulma se calla

\- Se que lo extrañas ... pero no eres la única

Bra abraza a Bulma y llora

\- Oh mama! yo ... yo hubiese querido decirle tantas cosas que el nunca le gustó que le dijera pero estoy segura que antes de morir le hubiese gustado escuchar ... me hubiera gustado estar ahí como estuvo Trunks cuando luchaban contra Maijin Buu! ... me hubiese gustado decirle que lo quería y escuchar lo mismo de el ... solo quería tener la oportunidad de decírselo!

\- Lo se hija ... pero también se que el lo sabe ... tu siempre fuiste la niña de sus ojos ... recuerda las veces que te llevaba a pasear por el parque cuando eras niña y ... yo lo veía sonreir cuando tu jugabas ... o las veces que espantaba a todos tus pretendientes ...

\- Si - rie Bra - debería haberme molestado pero me causaba risa ... como la vez aquella que espanto a un chico que me trajo serenata

\- O aquella vez que golpeo a esa pandilla que te estuvo molestando ...

\- Si ... y cuando hundió el yate con mis amigos dentro por haberme jugado una broma pesada ... por suerte con Trunks pudimos sacarlos

\- Te das cuenta hija? el siempre esta con nosotros ...

\- Y tu crees que le guste que Pan se quede en su sala privada?

\- Pues ... me imagino que no ... pero ya sabes que en algunas cosas yo me imponía ... asi que Pan se queda y no quiero que la molestes ... esta claro?

\- Si ... pero ...

\- Nada de peros ... ahora arreglate ... ya vamos a cenar

En tanto Rei terminaba de contarle a Pan sobre la participación de Gohan, Uub y su abuelo

\- Oh no! - dice Pan - no contaba con eso! ... porque mi papa tenía que decidir semejante cosa!

\- Solo esta preocupado por ti Pan ... lo mismo que tu madre y tu abuela ... además entiendo su razonamiento ... a sus ojos tu no podrías contra tu papa y contra Uub

\- Tu lo has dicho ... pero esa no es la realidad

\- Pan ... tu misma dijiste que no querías que se enteraran de tu nueva transformación ... como los enfrentarás?

\- Recuerda Rei, que un torneo de esa naturaleza no podemos pelear con nuestro poder máximo ... descuida ... ellos no saben todo de mi y yo se todo sobre ellos ... quizá ahora el torneo se ponga interesante ... lo que no logro comprender es porque mi abuelito Satan va a participar desde las eliminatorias

\- Yo si ... todos los torneos desde la batalla contra Cell, el se ha escudado en su título para pelear la final directamente ... ahora tiene la oportunidad de demostrarte que no es un fanfarrón

\- Demostrarme? el no tiene nada que demostrarme ... yo se cuales son sus limitaciones ... solo ira a hacer el ridículo ... además esta viejo ... y en este torneo participaran peleadores jóvenes

\- Eso sin contar que se tope con alguno de nosotros

\- Eso si .. espero que sea conmigo para ... un momento ... dijiste nosotros?

\- Yo? dije eso? ... bueno ... es que ...

\- Rei! acaso te inscribiste?

\- No me mires asi! todo fue idea de Bra! recuerda que me retó ... no encontró mejor forma de enfrentarnos que en este torneo

\- Acaso Bra también se inscribió?! pero que es lo que les pasó por la cabeza?!

\- Eso pregúntaselo a ella ...

\- Las oportunidades que se encuentren son muy pocas! mas aún ahora que participaremos mi papa, Uub y yo! y eso sin contar a 18 y al maestro Roshi!

\- Hasta ese momento no lo sabíamos! vamos Pan ... no te enfades ... tal vez sea divertido

\- Si nos encontramos en el torneo no pienso tratarte con delicadeza

\- No te lo he pedido ... anda ... hasta podremos entrenar juntas

\- No lo se ... me aleje de todo para no ver a nadie

\- Piensalo ... te necesito para enfrentar a Bra ... algo me dice que ella es mas de lo que aparenta

Pan piensa sobre lo que le dijo Bra sobre la otra dimensión donde había estado "no me llego a contar todo ... sera mejor que le pregunte ... no quiero que lastime a Rei"

\- Dejemos esto por un momento y vamos a cenar - le dice Rei - puedes ir pensándolo

Ambas salen en dirección a la casa de Bulma

En la casa de Gohan ... este conversaba con Videl, mientras Uub comía solo ... estaban tan desanimados por lo sucedido que habían perdido el apetito ... Milk se había ido a su casa junto con Goten

\- Y al final que es lo que dice tu padre? - pregunta Gohan

\- Que participará de todos modos ... no lo entiendo ... el puede ser muy valiente pero siempre se daba cuenta cuando las cosas superaban sus fuerzas ... pero ahora parece no querer verlo

\- Tal vez es la forma como el quiere recuperar el respeto de Pan - dice Gohan ... en eso tocan la puerta y acude abrir ... se sorprende al ver a Krilin, 18 y Maron en la puerta

\- Krilin? - le dice sorprendido Gohan - que hacen aqui?

\- Je! - sonrie avergonzado Krilin - perdona por venir sin avisar pero no pudimos llamarte .. quería preguntarte si podemos quedarnos aqui por unos días

\- Bueno ... la verdad es que Uub también se va a quedar ... pero podemos acomodarnos ... verdad Videl?

\- Si ... claro que si - añade Videl sonriente pero piensa "es que no pueden pagarse un hotel?"

\- Oh ... no queríamos causar molestias ... pero ... que estas haciendo aqui Uub? no me digas que ...

\- Si es lo que estas pensando - contesta Uub - si ... voy a participar en el torneo

\- Ay no! - exclama Krilin

\- Que sucede Krilin? - le dice Gohan - no me digas que tu también vas a participar?

\- Si ... yo y 18 ... y el maestro Roshi

\- Sabía lo del maestro Roshi y de 18 ... como es que te animaste tu?

\- Yo le dije que se inscriba - le dice 18 - acabamos de hacerlo

\- Y el maestro Roshi?

\- Se fue a casa de Bulma ... con Oolong y con Pua

\- Vaya ... que complicado

\- Porque?

\- Yo tambien voy a participar - termina de decir Gohan ... Krilin y 18 se quedan de una pieza

En Nerima ... L´Ryeght comienza a generar un gran poder dejándose ver como una aterradora sailor moon

\- Que esta pasando?! - exclama Lita

\- No puedo creerlo! - dice Ami - su poder es demasiado grande! no había visto nada igual!

\- Debemos resistir! - grita Mars - se esta escapando de mi control! ayudenme!

La figura de Sailor Moon se acerca lenta y amenazante a las chicas quienes se ponen en guardia

\- Hotaru! - grita Setsuna - usa tu Silence Wall! trata de evitar que nos ataque!

Hotaru se pone al lado de Rei, mientras una lluvia de truenos y relampagos se extiende sobre Tokio ... y la luz que cubría a Sailor Moon se hace mas deslumbrante

\- Ataquen sailor scouts! - grita Setsuna

Todas las sailor, incluida Setsuna atacan a un tiempo, mientras Rei y Hotaru se mantienen incólumes ... los ataques van de lleno hacia Sailor Moon pero estos, en lugar de impactar en su cuerpo, giran alrededor de ella

\- Que? - exclama Rei - es imposible!

\- Prueben su propio poder sailor scouts! - les dice L´Ryeght y haciendo un gesto, el ataque se dirige a ellas ... les hubiese impactado de no haber sido por el Silence Wall de Saturn

\- Sigan pequeñas sailor - les vuelve a decir irónica - sigan con sus inútiles esfuerzos ... pero esto ya se acaba

Setsuna se queda observando aterrada a la nueva Sailor Moon "su poder ... se esta incrementando cada vez mas! que es lo que esta esperando?" ... en eso un grito resuena en el lugar

\- Mokuo Takabisha!

La esfera de energía de gran potencia impacta en Sailor Moon haciéndola retroceder ... las sailor contemplan la inesperada ayuda

\- Es Ranma! - exclama Mina ... pero Sailor Moon se recupera y observa a Ranma

\- Pobre gusano - le dice - que bueno que estas aqui ... ahora mi venganza será completa!

\- También conoce a Ranma? - dice Rei - Setsuna ... explicanos esto!

\- No hay tiempo para eso ... debemos intentar un nuevo ataque con la ayuda de Ranma! - dice la susodicha - vamos ... el silence wall funcionó ... tratemos de avanzar sin dejar de atacarla ... Ranma! ponte a nuestro lado

Ranma se coloca al lado de las sailor, pese a que la idea de luchar al lado de chicas en minifalda no le era muy agradable ... las sailor avanzan y atacan a la vez ... los ataques de L´Ryeght chocan en la barrera de Saturn ... en eso, una nueva esfera de energía cae sobre ella

\- Que originales - rie Sailor Moon - pero ahora verán lo que es el poder!

Un torbellino de energía se abate sobre ellas conteniendo su avance y destruyendo todo a su alrededor

\- Diganme que esto no es cierto! - grita Mina - no puedo creer que estoy luchando contra una sailor moon tan poderosa!

\- No descuiden la guardia! - grita Setsuna - oh no! Hotaru! arriba de ti!

Saturn se da cuenta ... la sailor moon maligna había salido del frente y había volado hasta colocarse sobre ellas ... un disparo de energía es lanzado e impacta en el suelo antes de que Saturn pueda protegerlas ... el impacto lanza a las sailor en todas direcciones ... cuando se reaniman, contemplan a Rei caida a los pies de Sailor Moon

\- Rei! - grita Lita - protegenla!

Pero ya era tarde ... una luz emerge de Sailor Moon y cubre a Rei ... cuando esta se desvanece ... Mars había desaparecido

\- Mars! no! - grita Mina y ataca con todo a L´Ryeght quien sonríe y solo mueve su mano y los ataques de Mina son desviados contra ella misma lo que la hace caer herida ... una luz también la envuelve y de pronto ella desaparece

\- No puede ser! - grita Haruka - que les has hecho?!

\- Las absorbí querida Jupiter - les dice

\- Entonces ... tu ... - le dice Setsuna

\- Pobre Plut ... creiste que no sabía como absorberlas para incrementar mi poder? - en eso muestra dos gemas en su mano - una vez que ustedes se conviertan en parte de mi colección, tendré el poder de las sailor scouts a mi servicio ... con ellas podré usar la piedra lunar ...

\- No! no lo haras!

\- Eso crees ... entonces mira esto ... ahhh!

Sailor Moon estira los brazos hacia arriba y una gran explosión atruena el lugar lanzando a las sailor lejos ... Tuxedo Mask se lanza al ataque pero una luz fulgurante recubre el lugar ... y todos se sienten atrapados por ella

\- No! - alcanza a gritar Lita antes de desaparecer, seguida de las demas sailor y Tuxedo ... solo Setsuna tiene la fuerza suficiente para correr hacia Ranma

\- Ranma! toma esto - dándole su cetro - estalla tu ki ... usa tu máximo poder para escapar! usa mi cetro para buscar ayuda! protege a Sailor Moon! ella será su próximo blanco! - es lo último que alcanza a decir antes de desaparecer ... en ese preciso momento, Ranma estalla su poder y todo se ilumina con una gran luz

... solo pasaron unos instantes hasta que Ranma recobró el conocimiento ... al contemplar el panorama, todo estaba destruido ... solo quedaba el ...

 **Fin del capítulo 9**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Preparación**

En Capsula Corp ... Bulma, Bra, Trunks, Pan y Rei cenaban juntos ... las tres adolescentes cruzaban miradas y Bra a veces le sacaba la lengua a Rei, hasta que Bulma se da cuenta

\- Se puede saber que pasa con ustedes dos? - les regaña Bulma - Bra ... Rei es nuestra invitada y deberás comportarte bien con ella

\- Yo no la invite - contesta Bra

\- La invité yo jovencita y es suficiente! ... a proposito ... Rei, creo que es muy tarde y deberías quedarte a dormir aqui

\- señora Briefs - titubea Rei - yo ...

\- No hay problema - le dice sonriente Bulma - quiero aprovechar para hablar contigo sobre NERV ... ya ... ya se que no es muy agradable para ti pero solo quiero saber como era la biotecnología que usaban allí ... esa historia de los evangelion me parece fascinante

\- Bueno ... con gusto le contare lo que se que no es mucho ...

\- Crei que siendo una clonada sabrías mucho mas - le dice sarcástica Bra

\- Ya te dije que no me llames así! - exclama Rei y sin decir mas se cubre la cara con las manos y solloza

\- Rei! - exclama Bulma - no ... no llores ... yo ... - en eso mira furibunda a su hija - BRAAA! disculpate!

\- Yo ... - Bra titubea porque no había querido hacer llorar a Rei .. pero en eso advierte que Rei se saca las manos de la cara sin que la vea Bulma y le saca la lengua a ella

\- No me voy a disculpar porque esta fingiendo! - grita Bra - crees acaso que te vas a burlar de mi! clonada! clonada!

\- ya callate Bra! - vuelve a gritar Bulma - y te dije que te disculparas!

\- No! - grita Bra - me disculpare una vez que te haga papilla en el torne ... glup ... dije algo?

Bulma y Trunks miran a Bra, mientras Rei se rie fingiendo llorar y Pan se sumerje en su plato

\- Que dijiste Bra? - le dice Bulma incredula

\- Yo ... nada ... jeje ... de acuerdo ... disculpame Rei por ...

\- No cambies el tema! - le grita Bulma - mencionaste la palabra "torneo"? ...

\- No ... fue ... un efecto acustico ... y ...

\- No pretendas verme la cara de tonta! Rei! explicame tu!

Rei se saca las manos de la cara pero no dice nada

\- Lo que pasa - dice Pan - es que Bra reto a Rei a una pelea y la obligo a inscribirse en el torneo

\- Chismosa! - grita Bra

\- Vamos Bra ... que tiene de malo? ... pero ... señora Briefs?

Todos a excepción de Pan empezaron a alejarse de la mesa porque la cara de Bulma se estaba poniendo del color del tomate y apretaba los puños ... en eso tocan la puerta y Bra corre a abrirla seguida por Rei mientras Pan seguía comiendo tranquilamente y Trunks se levantaba apresuradamente diciendo que iba a llamar a Gohan para avisarle de que Rei se quedaría a dormir ... cuando Bra abre la puerta se topa con el maestro Roshi, Oolong y Pua

\- Hola chicas! - exclama Muten Roshi - venía a pedirles que ...

\- Todo lo que quiera puede hablarlo con mi mama! - les dice apresuradamente Bra señalándole a Bulma - allí esta y adios! - Bra sale corriendo seguida por Rei ... los tres entran a la casa ... el primero en acercarse es Oolong

\- Hola Bulma ... queríamos quedarnos aqui esta noche y ... que bueno que la cena esta lista y ... te sucede algo?

\- AHHHHHH! - se escucha el grito de Bulma antes de que su humanidad cayera sobre el pobre Oolong y el maestro Roshi ...

... era una noche tranquila en la capital del norte ... mañana todos comenzarían un corto pero intensivo periodo de entrenamiento ...

En la casa de Mister Satan ... este no podía dormir pensando en las últimas palabras que le dijo Pan ... "mi querida Pan" piensa "yo ... recuperare tu respeto ... no importa por lo que tenga que pasar ... hare mi mejor esfuerzo ... en una habitación contigua, Ten, Chaoz y Yamcha dormían ... pero Yamcha trataba de conciliar el sueño "en que lío me he metido ... será muy difícil que Mister Satan logre pasar las semifinales ... si no lo logra le habre hecho mas mal que bien ... espero que el entrenamiento de resultado"

En la casa de Gohan ... Videl dormía abrazada a su esposo ... la tensión que ambos vivían los había hecho apoyarse el uno al otro ... no hacían falta palabras ... pero Gohan, mientras acariciaba la piel de su esposa pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo su hija y estaba seguro que Videl también "Pan ... no puedo permitir que nos abandones ... perdóname si no supe comprenderte" ...

en la habitación vecina Uub también trataba de conciliar el sueño pero en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de Mister Buu "debes proteger a Mister Satan" .. "pero me pregunto como" piensa Uub

En la casa vecina ... Milk había dormido sollozando, mientras Goten trataba de dormir pero se sentía mal por su mama además que no podía evitar pensar en Rei ... ya se había enterado de la participación de ella en el torneo "no pasarás por eso sola ... yo también participaré"

En la casa de Bulma ... Trunks pensaba en lo sucedido hoy y en la exigencia de su madre para que se inscriba en el torneo "la verdad era lo último que hubiese querido hacer" ... Rei y Bra dormían en la habitación de Vegeta al lado de la cama de Pan quien de vez en cuando se sonreía por lo sucedido hoy "fue muy gracioso ... no sabía que Bra le tuviera tanto miedo a su mama" ... en cuanto a Bulma esta dormía placidamente después de descargar su ira con los invitados sorpresa ... si iba a retar a Bra lo haría mañana ...

En el patio ... una carpa guarecía del frío a Muten Roshi y a Oolong ... para Pua sería una larga noche atendiendo a dos quejumbrosos pacientes ...

En Nerima ... Ranma se encontraba frente al desolador panorama, mientras su mente trataba de asimilar lo sucedido "todas ... todas se han ido ... esa sailor moon se las llevó ... pero adonde? que me dijo Sailor Plut? que este cetro me ayudaría a encontrar ayuda? que debo proteger a la otra Sailor Moon? ... y como? como enfrentar a esa cosa? tal parece que es indestructible ... L´Ryeght? no se porque pero me suena conocida ... por lo menos ella parecía conocerme ... debo de regresar a la casa de Akane" ... Ranma se va pero de lejos es observado por Luna y Artemis

\- Debimos decirle algo! - exclama Artemis - la situación es grave! donde estan las chicas!? que ha sucedido!?

\- No lo se Artemis! - le contesta Luna - yo ... solo se que L´Ryeght se las llevó para absorber sus poderes ... desea hacerse fuerte ... en cuanto a Ranma, debemos seguirlo y tratar de ayudarlo ... el problema es su miedo a los gatos ... no ayudará en nada si sale corriendo al vernos o le da su ataque de Nekoken ... debemos ... un momento ... mira alla!

Entre los escombros, una figura emergía dificultosamente siendo identificada por ambos felinos

\- Es Sailor Mars! y ... Sailor Saturn! se han salvado!

Ambos corren hacia ellas quienes las reciben entre sorprendidas y confundidas

\- Luna ... Artemis - les dice Mars - que ... sucedió?

\- L´Ryeght se ha llevado a las demas sailor ... espera absorber sus poderes para poder usar la piedra lunar

\- No ... entiendo ... porque? ... quien es ella?

\- Como ... se salvaron ustedes?

\- Yo ... no lo se ... concentré mi meditación al máximo para protegerme de su aura maligna

\- Yo - dice Hotaru - use el Silence Wall en toda su intensidad ... eso me protegió

\- Contestame Luna - inquiere Rei - quien es ella? que es lo que quiere?

\- Es una historia larga, Rei ... - le dice Luna

Amanece un nuevo día ...

\- Despierten dormilonas! - se escucha la voz de Pan - es hora de que comiencen a entrenar! ni piensen que tendré pena de ustedes cuando nos enfrentemos en el torneo!

Bra y Rei se desesperezan para luego titubear y mirarse con cara de sorpresa

\- Que estas haciendo aqui!? - preguntan las dos a un tiempo

\- La respuesta es simple - dice Pan - Rei ... tu no tenías donde dormir y tu Bra te escondías de tu mama

\- Me refiero a que esta haciendo ESTA a mi costado! - dice Bra

\- ESTA tiene su nombre - dice enojada Rei - y eres tu quien se paso a mi lado ... seguramente le tenías miedo a los fantasmas

\- Es cierto Bra - le dice Pan - tu dormias al otro lado

\- Y yo no estuve de acuerdo! seguramente camine dormida ... ah! cuando era niña dormía aqui! me levante en la noche a tomar agua e inconcientemente me eche aqui ... de haber sabido que me echaría al lado tuyo hubiese preferido dormir en el suelo!

\- Pues no es tarde! - le dice Rei empujándola y tirandola al suelo ... Bra se levanta echa una fiera y se arroja sobre Rei pero Pan la intercepta y la sujeta

\- Ya basta con ustedes dos! - grita Pan enojada - vine aqui a estar tranquila y no hacer de réferi en una pelea de box! fuera!

Pan las saca del cuarto y las echa afuera con su ropa de dormir

\- Pan! - grita Rei - quiero mi ropa!

\- Que te preste Bra! - le contesta

\- Ni lo sueñes - contesta Bra - adios Rei ... eso te queda bien sabes?

Rei cae en cuenta que solo tenía una camiseta encima y comienza a golpear la puerta mas fuerte mientras Bra volaba a su habitación riéndose y entra por la ventana cerrándola de golpe

\- Espera! - dice Rei dándose cuenta que esta en medio del patio - oh no! el maestro Roshi esta durmiendo afuera ... si me ve asi ... Pan! abre la puerta o la tiraré!

\- Ejem ... no hace falta - se escucha una voz - te traje ropa porque pense que te quedarías mas tiempo

Rei voltea asustada y ve a Goten frente a ella con una maleta

\- Goten! - exclama haciendo esfuezos por cubrirse las piernas - que ... estas haciendo aqui?

\- Quería sorprenderte ... pero fui yo el sorprendido ... jeje ... toma ... hay unos arbustos por allí ...

Rei sonrojada toma la maleta y se cambia tras unos arbustos "que raro ... recuerdo que una vez me presente desnuda ante Shinji y no me molesto para nada ... y los de NERV me vieron asi muchas veces ... como cambian los tiempos" luego sale con la cabeza baja

\- Gracias ... no me hubiese gustado pedirle nada a Bra ... como estas?

\- Bien ... espero haberte traido lo necesario

\- Si ... veamos ... un vestido ... ropa de entrenamiento ... un juego de tocador ... ropa interior y ... un momento ... ropa interior? GOTEENN! como te has atrevido a tocar mi ropa interior!

\- No ... espera ... yo ...

\- Pervertido! - le dice Rei alejándose furiosa pero pensando "como cambian los tiempos ... ya me parezco a Asuka" ... mientras Goten la miraba desconcertado "mujeres ... ni siquiera me dejo explicarle que su maleta la preparo Videl ..." ... desde su ventana Bra los miraba mordiéndose los labios ...

En la casa de Mister Satan ... Yamcha iniciaba los entrenamientos con el mientras comía sentado en su silla

\- ... y necesita fortalecer su cuerpo ... haga 100 abdominales y luego 50 lagartijas ... después podrá desayunar

\- Pero ... Yamcha ... yo ...

\- Nada de peros ... recuerde nuestro trato

\- Y es necesario que te vea comer?

\- Eso fortalecerá su espíritu ... el maestro Roshi nos entrenaba asi ... vamos! solo tiene tres días!

Mister Satan comienza a hacer lo que le indicó Yamcha, mientras Ten y Chaoz se le acercaban

\- Oye Yamcha - le dice Chaoz - realmente crees que esto dará resultado?

\- Por supuesto! recuerda cuando entrenamos con el maestro Roshi y luego con Kamisama y Kaiosama? mira el nivel que alcanzamos! y nosotros eramos igual que el

\- Yamcha - le dice Ten - nosotros no alcanzamos este nivel en tres días ... fue un largo periodo de entrenamiento y tuvimos que librar terribles batallas ... dudo mucho que alcance el suficiente nivel como para vencer al maestro Roshi

\- Descuida ... algo lograremos ... luego quiero que lo entrenes en como despertar su ki, Ten ... y luego Chaoz ... tu lo entrenaras para que haga mas ligero su cuerpo ... no espero que aprenda a volar pero espero que sea mas rápido para las peleas ... luego nos tomaremos un día para ir al templo de Kamisama

\- De que hablas Yamcha?

\- No te das cuenta? lo que necesita Mister Satan es la Habitación del Tiempo ..

Ambos asienten aunque Ten tenía muchas reservas con respecto a los resultados ...

Por otro lado ... Uub entrenaba, tratando de mejorar sus movimientos y concentración ... "el único rival de cuidado es Gohan ... debo superarlo porque quiero ganar el torneo ... aunque algo me dice que las cosas no serán tan fáciles ... Goten ya me dijo que va a participar, lo mismo que Trunks ... que tan fuertes se habrán hecho en la otra dimensión?" ... no lejos de allí Gohan meditaba ... había decidido no entrenar tanto porque su único objetivo era sacar a Pan de la competencia y no ganar el torneo .. para eso contaba con Uub y sus poderes mágicos "tal vez estoy pecando de confiado ... realmente Pan se habrá hecho mas fuerte?"

En otro mundo ... en Nerima ...

Ranma acababa de llegar a la casa Tendo ... para una casa donde había llegado gente que se transformaba con el agua, prometidas y prometidos apareciendo de un momento a otro y con monstruos y pervertidos merodeando ... la llegada de Sailor Moon no causó tanto revuelo como se hubiera esperado ... salvo Nabiki que estaba sellando tickets de las entradas para todo el que quiera contemplar a Sailor Moon ... todos los demás estaban en sus tareas habituales ... Ranma se dirige a la pieza de Akane, donde ella, Nodoka y Ryoga observaban a la joven sailor sobre la cama ... a Ranma le corrió un escalofrío en su espalda al pensar que había estado luchando con otra identica a ella y de un poder aterrador

\- Ranma! - exclama Akane - que ha sucedido? donde estan las sailor scouts?

\- Yo - titubea Ranma - yo ... la verdad es que no lo se ... pero me temo que fueron derrotadas ... simplemente esa ... cosa se las llevó

\- Derrotadas dices?! - le pregunta asustada Akane y en eso se percata del cetro de Sailor Plut- que es lo que traes en la mano?

\- Esto ... me lo dió una de las sailor ... me dijo que buscara ayuda

\- Y como haremos eso? - le pregunta Ryoga

\- No lo se! ni siquiera se para que sirve esto! pero me advirtió que esa criatura buscaría a Sailor Moon ... creo que lo mejor será sacarla de aqui ..

\- Y adonde? - pregunta Akane

\- Tal vez ... deberíamos llevarla a Juuban ... que se yo ... la verdad tenemos una gran responsabilidad

\- Tal vez sirva de algo que la despertemos hijo - añade Nodoka

\- Tienes razón mama - le contesta Ranma - tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos o por lo menos defenderse sola ...

\- Ranma - le pregunta Akane - no es por nada ... pero me dió la impresión de que esa cosa parecía conocernos ... quien era?

\- No lo se - contesta - pero creo que lo averiguaremos una vez que despierte esta sailor ...

En otro lugar ... Mars y Saturn escuchaban el relato de Luna sobre L´Ryeght ... claro que omitió muchas cosas y se limitó a un relato general

\- Entonces - dice algo incredula Rei - esa cosa realmente nos conocía porque luchamos contra ella en una realidad alterna ... me parece difícil de creer

\- Pues es cierto - añade Luna - para ustedes jamás pasó porque regresamos al pasado antes de que la tierra sea destruida y ya ellos habían sido derrotados en el futuro

\- Entonces que paso ahora?

\- L´Ryeght de alguna manera se introdujo en el cuerpo de Serena para escapar ... eso convirtió a Serena en un ser atemporal y por eso ella mantenía aún los recuerdos de esa línea temporal

\- Espera ... me dices que nosotras la vencimos ... como es que ahora no sucedió asi? como es que nos venció tan facilmente

\- Es que ... ustedes no pelearon solas chicas ... hubieron otros guerreros muy poderosos que las ayudaron

... además ustedes desarrollaron otros poderes

\- Aja! es por eso entonces que Serena estaba tan cambiada y pudo vencer a Kodachi! pero porque no nos lo dijeron antes?

\- Nos enteramos hoy ... Setsuna se dió cuenta porque ella si recuerda todo lo que paso ... lo que se es por boca de ella porque yo tampoco recuerdo nada

\- Que es lo que pretende L´Ryeght?

\- Abrir el portal hacia los primordiales ... los seres del caos primigenio ... de una maldad y poder fuera de nuestro entendimiento ... escuchen ... Setsuna le dió su cetro a Ranma ... es obvio que le dejo algún mensaje además que el tiene a Serena ... creo que deben ir a buscarlo y orientarlo

\- El cetro de Plut? pero que podemos hacer con el?

\- Creo que esta claro Rei ... debemos buscar ayuda ... debemos traer aqui a los guerreros que ayudaron a derrotar a L´Ryeght ... a los saiyajin ...

En otro mundo ... había pasado un día de entrenamiento y la expectativa por el torneo era bastante grande ... mas aún el saber que Mister Satan pelearía desde las eliminatorias ... todos estaban entrenando bajo distintas formas ... Pan estaba recluida en la cámara de entrenamiento sometiéndose a las mas rudas condiciones con el fin de mejorar su nivel ... mientras entrenaba, pensaba en lo que haría una vez que ganara el torneo "aunque ahora es mas difícil que antes ... no se si podré contra mi papa y Uub ... la que me intriga es Bra ... realmente ahora tendrá poderes? y si es así creo que Rei esta en problemas ... Rei es fuerte pero no tiene la capacidad de enfrentar a un saiyajin con nada que no sea su AT ... un momento! el AT! eso es!" Pan sale de la cámara de entrenamiento y corre hacia el teléfono

\- Hola? soy Pan - habla Bra - quien habla?

\- Soy yo Krilin ... hola Pan - le contesta otra voz - como estas? sigues en la casa de Bulma?

\- Hola tio Krilin ... si ... sigo aqui ... que haces en mi ... digo ... en la casa de mis papas

\- Estoy entrenando ... justo ahora me tomaba un descanso ... voy a participar en el torneo

\- También? y tu esposa?

\- Si ... bueno ... no lo tomes a mal, pero espera darle una lección a tu abuelo aunque ahora no tenga muchas posibilidades de ganarlo contigo y los demás participando ... cierto que tu ...

\- Si tío Krilin ... seguramente mi papa ya te lo contó

\- No crees que no deberías tomarlo tan a pecho las cosas?

\- No me entenderías tío Krilin ... yo quería hablar con Rei

\- Ella salió con Goten ... ambos entrenan juntos ... pero creo que pasaran a buscarte después ... a propósito ... Maron a salido para la casa de Bulma ... quería hablar contigo

\- Gracias tío Krilin ... nos vemos en el torneo

Pan cuelga el teléfono y decide seguir entrenando y esperar a Rei "entrenando con el tío Goten? no será que el participará también? ... la verdad es que aqui no puedo entrenar muy bien y encima que a cada momento tengo visitas ... no quiero ser descortes con Maron después que quiso ayudarme ... pero mañana me ire al templo de Kamisama ... le pediré a Dende que me deje usar la habitación del tiempo"

En otro lugar ... Rei y Goten entrenaban juntos ... Goten le había estado enseñando algunos movimientos de combate personal a Rei y a tratar de elevar su ki a un mayor nivel que le permita generar ataques de ki ... luego de un momento de práctica ambos se sientan a descansar

\- Este lugar es muy apartado verdad? - le dice Rei - como lo conocías?

\- Aqui venía a practicar con mi papa ... recuerdo lo mucho que el se esforzaba en mi ... y recuerdo muy bien como Pan respondía al entrenamiento mejor que yo

\- Goten ... tu y yo sabemos que Pan tiene el nivel que ella llama Supersaiyajin E ... pero los demas no lo saben ... tu crees que sería correcto decírselo a tu hermano?

\- Yo creo que esa es decisión de Pan

\- Pero si Gohan se entera de la verdad tal vez la entendería mejor ... tal vez eso propicie un acercamiento diferente

\- Yo no lo creo ... y no creo que ese sea el problema ...

\- De que hablas?

\- Hablo de Ranma ...

Rei se queda en silencio unos minutos y luego mira a Goten

\- Creo que tienes razón ... Pan sigue enamorada de el y le duele haberlo perdido

\- Nunca te dijo nada mas? ... que sucedió en la habitación del tiempo?

\- Es obvio no? ambos se enamoraron allí ...

\- Tanto así? a ... Haruka ... no le gustaba hablar de Ranma pero por lo que me dijo el tenía cuatro prometidas y no parecía darle importancia a ninguna ...

\- aunque recuerdo que Ukyo me contó algo sobre el y Akane, creo que Ranma amaba a Akane ... no te parece algo mas que casualidad que Pan haya tomado el nombre de Akane Tendo?

\- Si ... que piensas?

\- Mira ... por lo que me dijo Setsuna .. todos volverían a sus vidas anteriores ... es decir que Ranma volvería digámoslo asi "con Akane" ... tal vez es la forma en la que ella trata de sentirse cerca de Ranma ... aparte de que ella y Akane se hicieron amigas

\- Deberías estudiar sicología Rei

\- En realidad es parte de la herencia de Lilith ... hablando de eso ... me extraña que trayéndome tan lejos no hayas intentado nada

\- A que te refieres?

\- No te hagas el tonto! sabes perfectamente a que me refiero ...

Goten sonrie y se acerca a Rei abrazándola pero en ese instante Rei genera un campo AT haciéndolo retroceder

\- Oye! que pasa contigo?

\- Creiste que soy una chica fácil? se defenderme! vamos! trata de atravesar el AT y tendras tu premio!

En casa de Bulma ... Bra entrenaba en la cámara de Trunks ... hasta que suena el intercomunicador ... Bra se detiene pero no contesta ... desactiva el sistema de entrenamiento y abre la compuerta y entra Trunks

\- Ya acabaste? - le dice molesto - quedamos en que entrenaríamos tu en la mañana y yo en la tarde

\- Lo siento ... no me fije en la hora ... resulta ridículo que habiendo dos cámaras de entrenamiento Pan use exclusivamente una y nosotros compartamos esta!

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo ... pero ya mama dispuso y aún sigue enojada contigo ... Bra ... dime una cosa ... porque desafiaste a Rei?

\- Cosas de mujeres ... que te importa a ti?

\- Me importa porque eres mi hermana y de la noche a la mañana cambiaste y me imagino que todo tiene que ver con ese viaje que hiciste ... estas rara Bra ... que paso?

\- Caray! acaso una no puede crecer? ... escucha Trunks ... ya nada es igual ... yo era la engreida de la casa pero no por mi mama, ni por ti ... quien verdaderamente me hizo sentir especial fue mi papa y ahora el no esta!

Trunks se queda en silencio mirando fijamente a su hermana ... en ese instante se da cuenta de lo poco que la conocía antes y ahora tenía enfrente a una virtual desconocida

\- Lo siento Bra ... no creí que pensaras que nosotros no te queremos

\- No es eso! yo ... los quiero aunque contigo siempre he peleado desde que tengo memoria ... pero fue muy diferente con mi papa ... tu sabes lo duro que era ... pero conmigo nunca lo fue

\- Conmigo si ... pero creo que la razón es que no esperaba tener una hija mujer ... tu sencillamente lo sacudiste

\- Recuerdo que ... el entraba en las noches a mi cuarto y me daba un beso ... siempre esperaba que me durmiera para que no me diera cuenta ... extraño eso Trunks pero yo ... ya lo he aceptado

\- Convertirte en una guerrera es parte de esa aceptación? mi papa no hubiese querido eso ...

\- Lo menos que puedo hacer por el es tratar de mantener su legado ... su dinastía

\- Bra ... desafiar a Rei no es la mejor forma ... no quisiera ser mal pensado ... dime una cosa ... ahora que me hablas esto de la dinastía ... esto tiene algo que ver con Goten?

\- De que estas hablando? - Bra le contesta dándole la espalda

\- Goten es el único con sangre saiya ...

\- Crees que pretendo quitarle el novio a Rei? ... hay otras formas ...

Trunks se acerca a Bra y la coge de los hombros

\- Por favor Bra ... no se que clase de poderes has desarrollado ... reflexiona en lo que vas a hacer ... la dinastía saiyajin no esta solo en la sangre ...

Trunks la suelta y sale de la cámara pero al cruzar la puerta la mira nuevamente

\- Mi papa me dió esto - se señala el anillo - el me hizo el heredero de su dinastía ... pero eso también esta en ti sin necesidad del anillo ... pero si para ti es tan importante, será tuyo cuando te des cuenta de lo que eso realmente significa

Trunks se retira dejando a Bra confundida ... tal vez si no hubiese estado tan pensativa se hubiese percatado que la extraña diadema que estaba sobre una repisa había empezado a brillar

En otro mundo ...

Rei se queda de una pieza al escuchar la palabra "saiyajin! ... eso solo puede significar una cosa ... Trunks!"

\- Luna! ... me estas diciendo que Trunks volvió para ayudarnos?

\- No precisamente el ... mira ... ni yo misma se que paso pero por lo que me dijo Setsuna ... fueron otros saiyas de una línea temporal diferente a la del Trunks que conocimos ... y según me contó son mucho mas poderosos que el ... tal vez lo que Setsuna quiso era que Ranma se contactara con ellos por intermedio de su cetro ... es necesario que vayan a buscarlo ... no se en que condiciones esta Serena pero tanto ustedes, ella y el estan grave peligro

\- Pero porque L´Ryeght ha huido en lugar de quedarse aqui y terminar con nosotras? que pretende ahora?

\- Según Setsuna ... ella esta muy débil ... debe estarse recuperando ...

\- Debil?! ... esa cosa era invencible y me dices que estaba débil? que clase de poder tiene?

\- Es por eso que debemos de evitar que se fortalezca nuevamente .. si eso llegara a suceder será el fin de todos ... y para eso necesita a todas las sailor juntas ... incluyéndolas a ustedes y a Serena ...

\- Bueno ... entonces solo queda buscar a Ranma ... estamos juntas Hotaru?

\- Cuenta conmigo - contesta la pequeña sailor

Las dos sailor junto con los gatos se pierden en las calles de Nerima en dirección al dojo Tendo

Ranma se encontraba sentado en el patio tocando el extraño cetro "quisiera saber como usarlo ... pero ni idea ... además ... que clase de ayuda puedo conseguir? un momento ... Trunks? el era mucho mas poderoso que yo ... aunque me duela admitirlo, pero por lo menos no es mujer ... el era de otra dimensión ... tal vez eso quiso decirme esa sailor" ... sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la llegada de Akane

\- En que estas pensando Ranma? - le pregunta

\- En como usar esta cosa ... me pregunto como funciona? ... no tiene botones ... ni baterías ... ni nada ... estara descompuesta?

\- Dame eso tonto! - le dice Akane - esto funciona con el poder mental y mágico de las sailor

\- Como lo sabes?

\- Solo lo se ... creo que muchos lo saben ...

\- Sea como sea ... tal parece que solo las sailor scouts pueden usarlo y no lo somos

\- Quizas Sailor Moon pueda usarlo

\- Como sigue?

\- No reacciona ... tal parece que no será sencillo reanimarla ... Ranma - Akane se acerca a el - yo ... debo reconocer que esa cosa contra las que pelearon las scouts me da miedo ... me pareció que era algo muy malvado ... creo que estamos en peligro

\- Tienes razón ... sabes? tal vez la abuela de Shampoo sepa usar esta cosa ... creo que será mejor también sacar a Sailor Moon de aqui

\- De acuerdo ... vamos

\- Oye! no quiero que te involucres! es demasiado peligroso para ti! ire con Ryoga!

\- No me subestimes idiota! puedo manejar esto o crees que te voy a pedir que me protejas!

\- Escucha yo ...

En eso ambos se callan ante la repentina aparición de Sailor Mars y Sailor Saturn quienes aterrizan en el patio del Dojo ...

 **Fin del capítulo 10**


	6. Capitulo 11 - Capitulo 12

**"Recuerdos e Ilusiones"**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capitulo 11**

 **En visperas de la batalla**

Mister Satan había estado inubicable para todos los que querían hablar con el y eso incluía a su hija Videl ... Yamcha decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo a entrenar al desierto y durante todo el día había sido sometido a exigentes sesiones físicas y mentales ... Ten Shin Han le había enseñado concentración y la capacidad de elevar su ki ... por primera vez el autoproclamado vencedor de Cell comenzó a experimentar el poder que los Guerreros Z dominaban ... una nueva dimensión de posibilidades se abría para el ... pero sentía que era insuficiente

\- Ten - le dice extenuado - la verdad es que jamás habría pensado que experimentaría estas sensaciones ... siempre me imagine que lo que ustedes hacían era inalcanzable

\- Siempre ha estado al alcance de aquel que tenga ojos para verlo - le contesta

\- Yo ... no se como agradecerles ... pero aún creo que es insuficiente para enfrentar a Muten Roshi ... no creo poder vencerlo

\- Por lo menos hara un papel decoroso Mister - tercia Yamcha - pero tiene razón ... aún no es suficiente ... por eso hoy iremos al Templo de Kamisama ... vea ... ahi viene Chaoz

Chaoz llega volando y aterriza cerca a ellos

\- Y como te fue Chaoz?

\- Dende dice que no hay inconveniente ... además dice que será una forma de agradecerle a Mister Satan su papel en la pelea contra Maijin Buu

\- Dende dijo eso? - pregunta incrédulo Mister Satan

\- Si ...

\- Vaya ... se da cuenta Mister? - le dice Yamcha - aún tiene gente que lo respeta ... y que mayor honor que sea un Kamisama ... vamos ...

\- Y la nave?

\- Nave? ... no necesitamos nave ... lo llevaremos volando y le servira de entrenamiento ya que volaremos a toda velocidad ... adelante!

Yamcha levanta a Mister satan y se lo lleva volando seguido por Ten ... Chaoz había decidido quedarse para conversar con los otros ... de todos modos Mister Satan se preocupó en reservarles un lugar privilegiado para ver el torneo

En la casa de Bulma ... Pan se despertaba y sacudió a Maron quien se había quedado con ella, lo mismo que Rei ... el día anterior habían conversado de cosas banales ya que Pan y Rei estaban muy cansadas para llevar una conversación y Maron no paraba de hablar ... hasta que tuvieron que hacerse las dormidas para que se callara ... Pan tomo una ducha y luego salió y empez+o a hacer sus cosas

\- Pan - le dice Rei - adonde vas?

\- No puedo entrenar bien aqui Rei ... voy a ir al templo de Kamisama ... le pediré que me preste la habitación del tiempo por un par de horas ... debo perfeccionar mis técnicas de combate personal

\- Puedo acompañarte? - le dice Maron

\- No! tu no sabes volar y no tengo ganas de cargarte y quiero volar a toda velocidad!

\- Yo te llevare Maron - le dice Rei - ire yo también

\- Vas a entrar a la Habitación del Tiempo?

\- Porque no? ... tal vez entremos juntas ...

\- Eso quieres? ... pues bien aprovechare para pedirte algo ..

\- Que?

\- Te lo diré en el camino ...

Las tres chicas se elevan por los aires en dirección al templo de Kamisama ... a lo lejos son observadas por Bra

En otro mundo ... en Nerima las dos scouts sobrevivientes miraban a Ranma y a su prometida quienes también las contemplaban sorprendidos

\- Pero - dice Ranma - ustedes?! como es que ... ?

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones Ranma - le dice Mars - tenemos que sacar a Sailor Moon de aqui ... donde esta?

\- Espera ... ella esta bajo mi responsabilidad ahora ... ustedes fallaron en enfrentar a esa cosa ... que les hace pensar que pueden protegerla?

\- Ella es la princesa de la Luna y es nuestro deber ... tu solo jamás podras enfrentar a L´Ryeght ... como esperas poder protegerla?

\- Una de las sailor me dio esto ... me dijo que me ayudaría a conseguir ayuda y que protegiera a Sailor Moon ...

\- Que?! - le dice Mars - Plut te dijo eso? justo lo habíamos pensado

Ambos sabían a quien se referían pero supuestamente para ambos era un secreto y prefirieron no nombrar a Trunks

\- Asi que también pensaron en eso ... pues bien ... aunque la idea no me gusta creo que podremos trabajar juntos

\- Y porque no te gusta la idea? - le pregunta Akane

\- Hacer un grupo de batalla con chicas en minifalda no me parece lo mas apropiado

En eso a Ranma le cae un balde agua fria convirtiéndolo en mujer ... por obra de Ryoga

\- Creo que ahora las cosas serán mas parejas - le dice sarcástico - solo te falta el fuku y ya esta

\- Ryoga! - le reclama Ranma - me pagaras esto!

Mars y saturn intercambian miradas ... involucrarse en el manicomio de Nerima no era lo que tenian en mente pero ... que mas daba

\- No se olviden de mi! - se escucha una voz - de los arboles caen Ukyo, seguida por Shampoo quien llevaba a Mousse convertido en pato ... pero lo que horrorizó a todos fue la repentina aparición de Kuno Takewaki

\- Ustedes! mis dos amores estan juntas para pelear! no se preocupen ... yo el rayo azul de Nerima estoy aqui para protegerlas! tu mi diosa cabello de fuego ten por seguro que ... - fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar noqueado ... Mars y saturn vuelven a intercambiar miradas

\- Crees que es buena idea que se nos unan Mars? - le pregunta inocentemente Hotaru

\- Creo que no tenemos elección - dice Rei con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza

Todos se miran los unos a los otros y luego Akane toma la palabra

\- Bueno ... que hacemos?

\- Nadie tiene un plan? - pregunta Ukyo

\- Yo tengo uno - dice Ranma - debemos salir de aqui ... es muy peligroso para todos que nos quedemos en el dojo

\- Y adonde vamos?

\- Al Nekohanten ... debemos hablar con la abuela de Shampoo ...

\- Y porque allí? - pregunta Mars

\- algunas de ustedes tiene idea de como se usa esto? - le contesta Ranma enseñándole el cetro

\- No ... cada Sailor usa sus poderes pero no podemos replicar los de otra

\- Pues bien ... tal vez la abuela de Shampoo pueda hacerlo o quizás se le ocurra algo ... vamos para allá

Todos en grupo salen, mientras Ranma cargaba a Serena aún inconciente ... Nodoka, Genma, Soun, Nabiki y Kasumi los despiden

\- ... y una vez que terminen de pelear contra ese demonio vuelvan que les guardare la cena! - alcanza a decirles Kasumi

Luego todos volvieron a sus quehaceres habituales ...

En otro lugar ... la figura de Sailor Moon estaba de pie sobre una colina "no ... aun falta ... no es suficiente poder ... debo evitar que ellos me detengan nuevamente ... Ranma ... el tiene el cetro ... debo ganar tiempo ... aun no es suficiente poder ... aun no" ... en medio de una luz, L´Ryeght desaparece ...

No lejos de ahí ... una sombra se deslizaba por las calles de Nerima con una bolsa a su espalda ... era Hapossai quien luego de su habitual cacería de ropa interior y de manoseo de chicas iba a su escondite en el Dojo Tendo ... en eso alcanza a ver una figura femenina sobre los tejados quien estaba de pie en actitud desafiante "por mi colección de ropa interior que esa que esta allí es una sailor scout ... y parece la lider ... la boba esa de sailor Moon ... boba o no tiene buenas piernas ... aunque es mas flaca que sus compañeras ... quiza merezca un poco de mi atención" Hapossai se dirige hacia quien creía que era Sailor Moon

\- Hola preciosa! - le dice cinicamente - se te perdió algo? mira que yo puedo ayudarte en lo que necesitas siempre que le des un poco de cariño a este pobre viejo

Hapossai se lanza contra su pecho pero es detenido y sujetado por la mano de Sailor Moon ... Hapossai se percata entonces en los ojos rojos de Moon y se dio cuenta del grave error que acababa de cometer, trata de zafarse pero una extraña fuerza comienza a adormecerlo .. L´Ryeght sonrie y contempla al anciano pervertido

\- Si ... tu me serviras ...

En la casa de Bulma ... Bra se encontraba sentada pensando en lo que había charlado con Trunks "me pregunto que haría Rina en mi lugar? ... bah! a ella solo le interesaba comer y dormir ... aunque asumía los retos con mucha responsabilidad ... tal vez Trunks tiene razón ... esta no es la forma correcta pero ya las cosas estan encaminadas" ... Goten ... Bra piensa en el ... ciertamente era el indicado para mantener la línea sucesoria de la dinastía Vegita ... y realmente Goten le gustaba lo suficiente como para aceptarlo "de no haber sido por esa tonta clonada todo sería mas sencillo ... con el tiempo quizá nos habríamos enamorado realmente" Bra reconocía que Goten parecía amar a Rei e interponerse entre los dos no era algo que realmente le agradara hacer "Trunks tiene razón ... no esta bien ... por mucho que deteste a Rei, no puedo arruinar su felicidad ... creo que lo mejor es retirarme del torneo .. no ... que estoy diciendo ... mi papa jamás habría hecho eso ... participaré y ganaré ... no me importa que tan fuerte se haya hecho Pan ... la venceré y demostraré la superioridad del linaje del principe de los saiyajin" ... Bra toca su diadema y en eso siente un sobresalto "algo pasa ... Adjahnti esta tratando de decirme algo ... que será? ... Bra se coloca la diadema sobre su cabeza y esta toma forma adaptándose sobre ella .. en eso visualiza una serie de imagenes "que es esto? no lo entiendo ... debo ... debo ir al Templo de Kamisama" ... poco después Bra volaba en dirección al templo

Bulma ve salir a su hija ... sale rapidamente pero la pierde de vista "que esta pasando con Bra? ya casi no puedo controlarla" en eso Muten roshi y Oolong se le acercan

\- Bulma - le dice Oolong - ya podemos comer?

\- Es que a mi casa solo vienen a comer? ... bueno pasen y espero que se comporten ... como va el cuerpo Maestro Roshi?

\- Ayyy ... había olvidado lo fuerte que pegas Bulma ... veo que los años no ...

\- Que?

\- No! ... quiero decir que no aparentas los años que tienes Bulma ...

\- Como se atreve a insinuar que estoy vieja! quedense afuera y coman pasto!

Bulma les tira la puerta en la cara a unos perplejos Muten Roshi y Oolong ... Pua miraba desde el interior de la carpa "creo que mejor me voy con Yamcha ... a este paso me moriré de hambre aqui"

En el templo de Kamisama, Dende estaba frente a Mister Satan, Yamcha y Ten quienes le agradecían el permitirles usar la Habitación del Tiempo

\- No hay problema - les decía Dende - todo esta listo para su permanencia en el lugar ... ya Mister Popo ha hecho los preparativos

\- Pero decuerden que no padar de una hora - les dice una hora - será peligroso si se quedan mas diembo

\- No hay problema Mister Popo - les dice Yamcha - Ten y Mister Satan entraran y yo esperare aqui ... bueno ... adelante Ten ... buena suerte Mister Satan

Los dos entran y Mister Popo cierra la puerte ... estuvieron es espera por varios minutos y Yamcha no tenía idea de lo que podía estar pasando con Mister Satan allí adentro ... en eso Dende se acerca a Yamcha

\- Crees que esto funcionará Yamcha? - le dice - no creo que Mister Satan este en condiciones de enfrentar un torneo asi

\- Lo importante es que gane confianza en si mismo ... creeme Dende ... yo creo que el puede dar mucho de si

\- Creo que alguien se acerca - dice Dende - si ... alli estan ...

\- Pero ... es Pan?

Efectivamente ... Pan, Rei y Maron aterrizan en el templo ...

\- Hola Dende! - les dice Pan - tío Yamcha? que haces aqui?

\- Hola ... Pan ... jeje ... justo te iba a preguntar lo mismo

\- Quería pedirle a Dende la habitación del tiempo por un par de horas ... puedo Dende?

\- Si ... no hay problema ... una vez que salga tu abuelo podrás usarla

\- Que dices? mi abuelito Satan esta ahí? pero que diablos esta haciendo ahí!?

\- Pan - comienza a decirle Yamcha - el esta entrenando para el torneo

\- Tío Yamcha! me imagino que tu estas detrás de esto! porque hacen esto? crees que el tendrá alguna oportunidad en ese torneo? creen que todos nos arrojaremos del tatami solo por pena de el? por lo menos yo no pienso hacerlo!

\- Pan calmate! - le dice Rei - por lo menos escucha las razones de Yamcha

\- Cuales razones? desde que comenzo todo esto solo he tenido decepciones y quiero terminar con este circo de una vez por todas! que sucedera ahora? esperara a que Uub lo ayude? confiará en que mi papa me saque del torneo? pues no será asi!

En eso la puerta se abre y Mister Satan sale de su interior junto con Yamcha ... lucía agotado pero contento

\- Ahhh! que bueno es estar nuevamente fuera ... me siento como nuevo y listo para el combate! pero ... Pan?

Pan voltea al ver a su abuelo y le dirige una mirada de reproche

\- Que es lo que pretendes abuelito? crees poder mantener el engaño con solo participar en el torneo?

\- Pero Pan ... yo ...

Pan no contesta y se acerca a Mister Satan jalándolo a un lado

\- Por favor abuelito ... no te presentes en el torneo ... aun estas a tiempo

\- Pan ... yo ... ya no quiero que sigas avergonzada de mi ... solo quiero demostrarte que yo puedo hacer las cosas sin necesidad de trampas

\- Tu sabes bien que no es asi ... los únicos que llegaremos a la final somos nosotros ... ninguno querra derrotarte o humillarte frente a todos ... y eso me incluye ... comprendeme ... quiero solucionar todo esto que hay en mi por mi misma ... no pienses que no te quiero solo porque tome una decisión radical ... las familias se separan siempre ...

\- Pan ... yo ... me siento culpable porque hayas decidido irte de tu casa ... yo quiero que regreses junto a tus padres y volver a ser tu abuelo

\- Nunca has dejado de serlo ... ni mis papas dejarán de ser mis papas ... que poco me conocen! ... crees que abandonaría mi casa solo por esa tontería de la batalla contra Cell? ... son otros motivos

\- Me ... lo podrías decir? ...

\- No abuelito ... ni siquiera yo misma estoy segura ... pero uno de los motivos es que me he dado cuenta que las cosas no volveran a ser como antes ... nunca mas ... por mas esfuerzo que haga las cosas no volveran a ser las mismas ... y yo siento que debo asumir nuevas responsabilidades ... te retiraras entonces?

\- No ... no lo se Pan ... tal vez lo reconsidere si tu vuelves a la casa y ...

\- Te das cuenta? lo estas volviendo a hacer "haz esto y yo hago lo otro" ... no me trates como a los demas ... no me chantajees! si hago lo que hago o haces lo que haces sera por convicción y no por obligación! yo participaré en el torneo y si mis razones no te convencen entonces participa para que te den una paliza!

Pan se aparta de Mister Satan y se acerca a Dende

\- Olvida lo de la Habitación del Tiempo Dende ... volveré a entrenar en la camara del señor Vegeta ... vienes Rei?

\- Si ... vamos ... y tu Maron?

\- Que crees que voy a hacer aquí? vamos ... nos acompañas Ten?

\- Yo ... jummm ... no ... yo me quedo con Yamcha

\- Bueno ... tu te lo pierdes ... adios

\- Bueno ... adios a todos - dice Pan mirando con mala cara a Maron y luego se acerca a Mister Satan y lo mira - piensa en lo que te he dicho abuelito ... una vez en el tatami no habrá consideraciones ...

Pan se eleva sin mirar atrás seguida por Rei y Maron ... Yamcha se acerca a Mister Satan

\- Vamos Mister ... animo - le dice Yamcha

\- Yo ... creo que ... ya no participaré ...

\- No diga eso ... arruinará su reputación ... pero las cosas no son tan malas ... Pan no parece guardarle rencor ... no se ponga asi ... venga ... volvamos a su casa

En el aire ... Maron le dice a Rei en voz baja

\- Oye Rei - le dice - creí escuchar que Pan va a participar con otro nombre?

\- Pan se ha presentado con otro nombre al torneo y por eso mantiene su forma de SSJ

\- Vaya ... nunca había visto asi a Pan - dice Maron - parece muy decidida a romper con el pasado ... tanto le decepcionó lo de Mister Satan?

\- No Maron - dice Rei - eso es solo una excusa ... ella sabía que Mister Satan era un globo inflado ... solo que recien ahora se ha dado cuenta ... aca hay algo mas ...

\- Que crees que sea?

\- No tengo idea ... o si?

\- Anda dime!

\- No seas curiosa! mas bien dime tu que es eso de coquetearle a Ten Shin Han! acaso no te has puesto a pensar que puede ser tu padre?

\- Oh! ya lo se ... solo que me causa gracia ver a uno de los terribles Guerreros Z asustarse frente a una chica ... es lindo no crees?

\- Ay Maron ... y yo que creía que la única loca era Bra

No lejos de ahí ... Bra pasaba volando ... sintió los ki de Pan y Rei alejarse ... pero no era su interés el seguirlas a ellas ... necesitaba llegar al templo de Kamisama

Necesitaba saber que le quería decir Adjahnti ...

En otro mundo ... en Nerima ...

En el Dojo Tendo todo parecía estar en calma hasta que una pequeña figura se introduce en el jardin desde los tejados y se aproxima a la puerta principal, donde estaban sentados Soun y Gemma ... ambos se percatan de la presencia

\- Maestro! - dice Soun tendo - hacía tiempo que no lo veía ... le sucede algo?

\- Si maestro - añade Gemma - que milagro verlo sin traer nada ahora ... no estuvo buena la cacería?

Hapossai sigue avanzando sin contestar hasta acercarse a Soun y a Gemma

\- Donde esta Sailor Moon? - pregunta a ambos

\- Ella ... ya no esta aqui ... se fue con Ranma y los demás muchachos ... para que la busca maestro? ... ella no parece ser el tipo de chica que le gusten los viejos ... verdad Gemma? jaja!

\- Si! aunque ...

Fue lo último que dijeron antes de que Hapossai cayera sobre ellos golpeándolos y estrellándolos contra el piso

\- Donde esta Sailor Moon? - vuelve a repetir Hapossai

Soun y Gemma se levantan adoloridos

\- Ayyy ... maestro ... perdónenos ... no queríamos burlarnos de usted ... solo es que nos parece extraño que usted busque a Sailor Moon sabiendo lo mucho que lo detesta y ...

Otra lluvia de golpes se abate sobre ambos sin que puedan defenderse

\- No quiero escuchar sus explicaciones ... donde esta Sailor Moon!?

\- No ... no lo se maestro! porque actua asi? - dice Gemma

\- Si no me dicen donde esta Sailor Moon y Ranma los mataré a ambos ahora!

Kasumi que casualmente pasaba por ahi escucha la conversación

\- Oh maestro Hapossai ... que sorpresa ... Ranma llevó a Sailor Moon al restaurante de Shampoo ... quería ver a su abuela

\- Gracias Kasumi - dice Hapossai retirándose del lugar, dejando maltrechos a Gemma y Soun ... Nabiki que desde la ventana había visto todo se queda pensativa "que extraño ... el maestro siempre se comporta violentamente pero ahora estaba raro ... y porque tan obsesionado con encontrar a Sailor Moon? el les tiene miedo a las scouts ... sera mejor que llame a la casa de Shampoo"

En el Nekohanten ... Cologne contemplaba el cuerpo de Sailor Moon y luego el cetro ... luego de un momento de dar vueltas pensando, saca unos libros antiguos escritos en chino y se pone a revisarlos

\- Ha podido averiguar algo? - inquiere Sailor Mars

\- Mira querida ... no conozco nada sobre ustedes ... según me dices con este cetro Sailor Plut puede abrir las puertas a otros mundos y a otros momentos donde confluyen el pasado, el presente y el futuro ... la verdad es que no se como usarlo ... en cuanto a Sailor Moon esta sumergida en el sueño de las almas perdidas

\- Almas perdidas?

\- Si ... dentro de ella estaba L´Ryeght ... al materializarse destruyo el nexo entre ella y su ser interior ... no sabemos lo que sucede en su mente ahora pero su yo esta atrapada en un limbo del que no puede salir hasta que por propia voluntad se despierte ... pero su alma se encuentra sobrecogida por el terror ... tenemos que ayudarla a salir de el

\- Pero como hacer eso?

\- Debemos usar la complementación ... solo un ser de gran pureza podrá sacarla de ese abismo interior

\- Y donde encontramos ese ser de gran pureza? - pregunta Ranma

\- No lo se - dice Rei - algún voluntario?

\- Tal vez el cetro nos ayude ... debemos encontrar una forma de poder usarlo

En eso suena el teléfono y Shampoo corre a contestar mientras todos seguían contemplando a Sailor Moon

\- Tal vez si uso mis poderes místicos me permita llegar a Serena y sacarla del trance - dice Mars

\- Me temo que no servirá - dice Cologne - el problema de la princesa de la Luna no es por un hechizo ... es emocional ... transmitirle la paz que requiere su espiritu se necesita a alguien de un alto nivel espiritual

\- Creo tener la solución señora - dice Kuno

Todos contemplan extrañados a Kuno quien se adelanta al grupo

\- Ella es una princesa y solo hay una única solución ... lo leí en un libro antiguo

\- Y cual es? - pregunta Akane

Kuno toma la mano de Sailor Moon y la aprieta entre las suyas

\- Para que una princesa despierte de su trance requiere el beso de un principe que la saque del profundo sueño en el que se encuentra ... y solo yo Takewaki Kuno reune los requisitos!

Los puños de todos a excepción de Hotaru cayeron sobre Kuno dejándolo inconciente

\- Retrasado mental! - grita Ranma - lo que leiste fue La Cenicienta o Blancanieves! que mas quisieras tu poder besarla!

\- Así no llegaremos a ninguna parte! - exclama Rei que ya empezaba a perder la paciencia - la señora Cologne nos dió la solución ... solo debemos encontrar la forma!

Shampoo en eso llega presurosa luego de colgar el teléfono

\- Shampoo creer que estamos en problemas! - exclama

\- Que sucede Shampoo? - pregunta Cologne - quien era?

\- Era Tendo Nabiki ... decirle a Shampoo que viejo pervertido de Hapossai estar en la casa y golpear a papa de Airen y a papa de Akane

\- Y eso que tiene de raro? - dice Ranma - lo hace todo el tiempo ...

\- Decirme también que Hapossai preguntaba donde estar Sailor Moon y Kasumi decírselo

\- Eso si es raro - dice Ranma - aunque conociendo a Hapossai me imagino que por su cabeza pudo haber pasado la idea de aprovecharse de una chica inconciente ... de repente se enojo porque nos la llevamos

\- Y como supo Hapossai que Sailor Moon estaba en mi casa? - pregunta Akane

\- Tal vez lo escucho por ahi

\- No lo se Ranma - dice Cologne - L`Ryeght debe estar impaciente por encontrarla ...

\- Y usted cree que envío a Hapossai para que le haga el favor? ese viejo podrá ser muchas cosas pero jamás se aliaría con un monstruo como ese y ...

\- Hapodaikarín!

El estallido destruyó la pared y al disiparse la humareda todos ven la pequeña figura de Hapossai en medio de las ruinas

\- Creo que hable muy pronto - dice Ranma - que te sucede viejo!? porque vienes a molestarnos!

\- Ranma! - le dice Hapossai cuyo rostro estaba contorsionado por la furia - me has molestado por última vez ... pero te perdonaré si me entregas el cetro del tiempo y el espacio y a la Princesa de la Luna!

\- Que? y para que las quieres tu?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia ... hazlo ahora o afronta las consecuencias!

Todos se ponen en guardia y se preparan a enfrentarlo ...

\- Es esa su respuesta? pues bien ... entonces preparense a conocer el terror!

El ki de Hapossai comienza a crecer enormemente a un nivel nunca antes visto ...

En otro mundo ... Bra llega al templo de Kamisama y corre hacia Dende que salió a recibirla

\- Hola Bra - le dice Dende - creo que llegaste tarde ... ya todos se han ido

\- Si hablas de Pan, Maron y la clonada no vine por ellas ... vine a buscarte a ti

\- Clonada?

\- Rei Ayanami ... no me hagas decir su nombre ... quería hablar contigo Dende

\- Sobre que? estoy para servirte

\- Recuerdas aquella vez que vine a hablar contigo para que me ayudaras con lo de mi papa?

\- Si ... y te dije que era imposible ... vas a seguir con eso?

\- No Dende ... tu negativa me llevó a algo impredecible y ahora te corresponde ayudarme

\- De que hablas? que tontería has hecho?

\- No te asustes ... solo quiero que me escuches con atención y prometeme que no se lo dirás a nadie ...

Pan llega a la casa de Bulma y entra a su nueva habitación ... Rei llega una hora después ya que fue a dejar a Maron en casa de Gohan y Videl la retuvo preguntándole sobre Pan y luego Milk le dió varias golosinas preparadas por ella misma para que se las lleve ... además de convencer a Goten que no la acompañe ... sabía que tenía que hablar con Pan ... al entrar ve a Pan sobre su cama y parecía llorar

\- Pan? - le dice timidamente - que te sucede?

Pan no contesta ni se levanta de la cama, solo emite un largo sollozo

\- Si prefieres me ire - le vuelve a decir Rei - Videl te manda esta ropa y algunas fotos para que los recuerdes ... tu abuela me manda estos dulces ... pruebalos ... te gustaran ... los dejare aqui y ...

\- No! - se levanta Pan con lagrimas en los ojos - no te vayas ... yo ... quisiera que te quedaras conmigo ...

Rei se sienta y abre la caja de dulces para que Pan coma ... ambas comieron ... Rei prefirió comer en silencio a esperar que Pan hablara pero no pudo resistir por mucho el silencio "si que he cambiado ... antes no hablaba sin que me lo ordenaran y ahora no puedo quedarme callada"

\- Que querías pedirme Pan? porque me hiciste ir al templo?

\- Yo ... quería pedirte que me enseñaras a crear ... un Escudo AT

\- Eso querías? piensas usarlo en el torneo? aunque no creo que haya tiempo ... el torneo es mañana ... ya no pareces muy segura de ganar

\- Con mi papa y Uub en el torneo ya no será tan fácil ... y quiero ganar

\- Porque ahora es eso tan importante para ti Pan? antes no lo era

\- Las cosas cambian ... y las personas

\- No de esa manera Pan ... sencillamente quieres romper con todo ...

\- Me enseñaras o no?

\- Mira ... el estallido de ki y los siete sentidos que usaba Lisandro no son muy diferentes ... en el caso del ki tu canalizas la energía que te rodea y amplificándola con tu poder interno ... los sentidos se elevaban por medio del ki o cosmo como ellos lo llamaban pero era mas por un estadío mental que te permitía elevar tu nivel espiritual ... junta todo eso y tendrás el AT ... este es mas una fuerza interna que canalizas y proyectas como el ki pero usando tu mente para encontrarte a ti misma ... emerge de aqui ... de tu interior

\- No lo entiendo ... y suena complicado .. como lo aprendiste?

\- No lo aprendí ... Bra tiene razón en llamarme clonada ... soy el clon de un angel ... esta en nosotros ... tenemos gran capacidad de interiorización ... en realidad la teoría es mas complicada ... quieres intentar?

\- Y como? no se como hacer esa interiorización

\- Yo puedo ayudarte ... puedo complementarme contigo ... juntemos las palmas de nuestras manos y abre tu corazón ... no sientas miedo y cierra los ojos ... abre tu mente y ...

Durante largo rato ambas chicas estuvieron sentadas con los ojos cerrados y una tenue luz que emergío de Rei las rodea ... de pronto de los ojos de Pan comienzan a caer lágrimas y se suelta de Rei ... esta abre los ojos y se queda mirando a Pan que empezó a llorar

\- Oh Pan! lo ... siento ... yo ... perdoname por no haberme dado cuenta antes!

Rei abraza a Pan que comienza a llorar mas fuerte

 **Fin del capítulo 11**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **El torneo**

Bra había regresado de noche a su casa ... esperaba recibir una reprimenda de su madre pero estaba dormida cuando llegó ... la conversación con Dende la había despejado dudas pero le había dejado otras "tal vez porque no le dije toda la verdad" ... Bra se cambia y se echa sobre su cama ... al poco rato tocan la puerta

\- Quien es? - pregunta nerviosa pensando que era su mama

\- Soy yo ... Trunks ... quiero hablar contigo

Bra abre la puerta y deja pasar a su hermano

\- Donde estuviste? - le pregunta

\- Que te importa! - le contesta - perdón ... lo siento ... estuve en el templo de Kamisama

\- No habrás ido a usar la Habitación del Tiempo no?

\- Solo fui a hablar con Dende ... a que viene este interrogatorio

\- Mama esta molesta ... te fuiste sin decir nada ... que pasa contigo Bra?

\- Porque se meten en mi vida? acaso no tengo el mismo derecho de Pan?

\- Puedes dejar de pensar en ti un momento? precisamente es por Pan que te pregunto! Mama no quiere que suceda lo mismo contigo

\- Pues no sucederá ... no se preocupen

\- Seguro? Bra ... estas muy cambiada ... antes no te interesaba nuestro linaje, ni las peleas ... ni siquiera los chicos eran una preocupación para ti ... solo tenías que chasquear los dedos y caía uno ... pero ahora participas en un torneo, hablas de la dinastía y estas pensando en Goten para eso

\- Es que no puedo cambiar?

\- No de la noche a la mañana ... que ha sucedido ... que sucedió en ese mundo?

\- Ya se lo dije a mama ... preguntaselo a ella

\- Ya lo hice y estoy seguro que no le has dicho todo

\- Que te hace pensar eso?

\- Quieres saberlo? ... es tu ki Bra ... es diferente y mas fuerte ...

Bra se queda en silencio y luego voltea hacia Trunks

\- Escucha Trunks ... las cosas se veran a su debido tiempo ... ahora no me preguntes nada pero creo que tienes razón con respecto a Goten ... no necesito casarme con el para mantener la dinastía

\- Bueno ... me alegro que hayas reflexionado ... a propósito ... Rei esta aqui

\- Estara donde Pan supongo ... porque no le hacen su habitación tambien? solo eso falta

\- No hables asi ... las sentí llegar y fui a verlas ... no pudo entrar porque escuche a Pan llorar

\- Pan se ha vuelto muy llorona no?

\- No eran lagrimas de cocodrilo ... creo que algo le pasa a Pan

\- Bueno por lo menos tiene a la clonada para que la consuele ... quieres decirme algo mas?

\- No - dice Trunks moviendo la cabeza - buenas noches

Bra se mete a su cama y apaga la luz "no mi querido hermano ... no necesito casarme con Goten ... solo necesito un hijo ... o una hija para mantener la dinastía ... después podrá seguir con la clonada ... a propósito ... que estara haciendo aqui? porque Pan estaba llorando? ... no quisiera pensar que hay alguna relación con lo que me hace ver Adjahnti ... que me dijo Dende? ... las visiones pueden representar el pasado, el presente o el futuro ... debes saber interpretarlo" Bra se coloca la diadema en la cabeza "dulces sueños Bra ... veamos que me muestras ... mañana hablaré con Pan"

Todos dormían en distintos lugares ... mañana comenzaría el gran torneo y era necesario descansar aunque todos tenían diferentes pensamientos de acuerdo a las circunstancias que les tocaba vivir ... Krilin y 18 dormían juntos pensando en que si llegarían a las finales ... Gohan pensaba en Pan ... Uub a su pesar pensaba en Mister Satan ... este pensaba en que si saldría vivo de esta ya que tal vez la suerte empezaba a abandonarlo ... en cambio Muten Roshi solo pensaba en algo de comer ...

Pan y Rei durmieron juntas ... Rei apretaba la mano de Pan "fui una tonta ... una tonta" pensaba Rei ...

En otro mundo ...

Todos los combatientes de Nerima y las dos únicas guerreras sailor que quedaban se aprestaban a enfrentar a Hapossai quien repentinamente mostraba un especial interés en Sailor Moon ... un torbellino comienza a formarse alrededor de Hapossai quien rapidamente se lanza al ataque, arrasando con todo a su alrededor ... los primeros derribados son Mousse y Ryoga que les salieron al frente y son golpeados por el ki de Hapossai quien simultaneamente lanza varias bombas a gran velocidad, destrozando el lugar ... Hotaru coloca su Silence Wall protegiendo a Serena, mientras Rei se preparaba para enfrentarlo

\- Fuego de Marte Enciendete!

El ataque es facilmente esquivado por el viejo quien se lanza contra Mars siendo interceptado por Kuno

\- No temas! bella chica de la diadema! yo te salvaré y no permitiré que este inicuo ser te toque!

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir volando por el techo por un repentino golpe de Hapossai quien previamente esquivo todos los mandobles de la katana de Kuno ... inmediatamente Ranma interviene tratando de acertarle pero Hapossai es mas rápido y alcanza a golpearlo ... Akane acude en auxilio de Ranma pero en un instante la grotesca cara de Hapossai estaba sobre ella

\- Mi bella Akane! no prefieres esperar tu turno? pero si asi lo quieres puedo ocuparme de ti ahora ...

\- Alejate de ella! - grita Ryoga - Bakusai Tenketsu!

El golpe de Ryoga es contenido por el enorme ki de Hapossai quien se lo regresa, sacando a Ryoga de escena ... Shampoo y Ukyo se ponen al lado de Akane y se aprestan a luchar contra el viejo

\- Asi que la quieren difícil eh? pues bien ... será un placer encargarme de las preciosas prometidas de Ranma

\- Aun no! - grita Cologne ... el ki de la anciana se eleva y ataca con gran rapidez a Hapossai pero este esquiva todos sus golpes y se prepara a contraatacar, pero una lluvia de espatulas y platos cayeron sobre el obligándolo a retroceder, pero en eso ataca sailor Mars

\- Saeta Llameante de Marte!

El ataque es contenido por Hapossai pero el impacto es fuerte que lo derriba sacándolo del restaurante ... rapidamente se recupera pero ya todos los combatientes salen a enfrentarlo

\- Creen acaso que me han vencido? aun no han visto nada! Hapodaikarin!

Una lluvia de bombas caen sobre ellos que los esquivan ... Hapossai se lanza sobre Akane y esta trata de acertarle un golpe pero el viejo salta sobre ella y cae detras levantandole la falda

\- Hermosas piernas dulce Akane! por eso eres mi preferida!

\- No la toques! - Ranma cae sobre el viejo y ambos se trenzan en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo donde finalmente Hapossai consigue imponer condiciones, Ranma es derribado y lanzado dentro del restaurante ... Mars vuelve a intervenir y ataca con su Saeta Llameante de Marte pero Hapossai esta vez la esquiva y ataca a Mars pero Mousse arroja sus cadenas y contiene el avance de Hapossai, pero este deshace las cadenas con la fuerza de su ki y le arroja a Mousse una bomba que lo deja fuera de combate

\- Veo que ya se estan dando cuenta que no pueden conmigo! pero ya es tarde! los mataré por oponerse al poder de L´Ryeght!

\- Que? - exclama Mars - dijo L´Ryeght? esta controlado por ella!

Hapossai vuelve a incrementar su ki ... Mars corre al interior del Nekohanten

\- Saturn! no queda otra alternativa! usa tus ataques! tal vez eso lo detenga!

\- Esperen! - les dice Ranma que aparece en su forma femenina - dejenme intentar algo ... yo se cual es el punto débil de ese viejo

Ranma corre y sale al exterior y se pone frente a Hapossai

\- Pelea primero conmigo pervertido! - le grita

\- Ah! mi preciosa Ranma kun! veo que has decidido seguir enfrentándome! crees que te trataré bien por ser mujer?

\- Claro que no viejo! sere yo quien lo haga! mira!

Ranma se abre la camisa y se descubre los pechos frente a Hapossai quien se queda estático y luego se le abren los ojos y se lanza contra Ranma pero esta salta y ejecuta su técnica

\- Hyriu Shoten Ha!

El torbellino de ki lanza a Hapossai lejos quien alcanza a gritar

\- Pagarás por esto Ranmaaaa! - fue lo último que escucharon antes que desapareciera en la lejanía ... los demás miraban incredulos y a Ryoga le salía sangre por la nariz

\- Eso no fue muy ortodoxo que digamos - alcanza a decir Rei Hino

En otro mundo ...

Un nuevo día amanecía ... la ciudad poco a poco despertaba ... en la casa de los Son, Gohan y Uub alistaban sus cosas para partir hacia Ciudad Satan donde se llevaría a cabo los combates ... Bulma alistaba el vehículo, mientras Muten Roshi hacía ejercicios matinales para olvidar el hambre ... al poco rato Yamcha aparece volando

\- Miren es Yamcha! - grita Pua - hola Yamcha!

\- Hola Pua! - le contesta abrazándolo - que bueno que te encuentro! donde esta el Maestro Roshi?

\- Alli viene ... pero ten cuidado ... no esta de buen humor

Muten Roshi se acerca con cara de pocos amigos y mira a Yamcha con enojo

\- Como te atreves a venir a buscarme después de que me has traicionado! - le dice enojado

\- Traicionado? de que habla maestro Roshi?

\- Muten Roshi para ti! crees acaso que no se que has estado entrenando a Mister Satan para que me enfrente?

\- Oh! vamos maestro Roshi ... no le gusta la competencia?

\- Ya dejate de tonterías y dime a que viniste

\- Tenga ... esto es para usted

Muten Roshi lo abre y lee el contenido

\- No entiendo - murmura

\- Es muy sencillo Maestro Roshi ... esta vez habrá una partida de jueces quienes observarán los combates a partir de semifinales ... quieren que sea uno de ellos ... será un jurado de 5 jueces ... usted es una celebridad aun y el Rey Shapa también ha sido invitado ... yo también formare parte del jurado como antiguo luchador ... quisieron nombrar a Ten pero el va a ser uno de los participantes ...

\- Y a quien se le ocurrió esto?

\- A Mister Satan ... como sabe el va a abandonar la organización y nos la dejará a nosotros para que la organicemos como queramos ... tenemos ahora una reunión con los otros jueces en el coliseo ... no se preocupe ... los representantes de Mister Satan se encargarán de coordinar todo lo concerniente al torneo con nosotros

\- Y ... habrá desayuno?

\- Claro! y tendremos alojamientos de primera clase! y no se preocupen los demás ... Chaoz ya reservó alojamientos para todos en un buen hotel!

\- Espera Yamcha! - le dice Oolong - el maestro Roshi va a participar ... como es que lo nombraron jurado?

\- Creo que es porque se inscribió como Jackie Chu - dice Pua - verdad Maestro Roshi?

\- Pues si ... creo que uno de ustedes deberá reemplazarme en el estrado oficial ...

\- De acuerdo! - dice Yamcha - vamos Pua! los llevaré a ustedes y tu tomarás el lugar del maestro Roshi durante el torneo

\- Y yo? - dice Oolong

\- Tu? vendrás conmigo - dice Bulma quien aparece repentinamente - me ayudarás con el equipaje ... hola Yamcha ... listo para el torneo?

\- Je! si ... hola Bulma ... los espero entonces ... vamós Maestro Roshi! sujetate Pua

Yamcha, cargando a Muten Roshi y a Pua se eleva y se va volando ... Bulma arrastraba a Oolong al interior de la casa para hacerlo cargar las maletas ...

En el interior del cuarto de Vegeta ... Pan alistaba sus cosas en silencio, lo mismo que Rei quien trataba de animarla contándole algunas cosas de su pasado, pero no surtía efecto ... Rei se le acerca y le pone la mano al hombro

\- Animo Pan ... la verdad es que has dado mas de lo que podías dar y sigues de pie ... ya estamos en esto tu y yo y lo haremos juntas

\- Gracias Rei - contesta laconicamente Pan

\- Bueno ... ya esta todo listo ... vamos volando o vamos en la nave de Bulma?

\- prefiero volar ... no estoy con animos de hablar con nadie ... podrías despedirte por mi?

\- Esta bien ... sabes Pan? ... creo que esto es algo que debes hablarlo con tus padres

\- No! - contesta molesta Pan - nunca! me oyes? y te prohibo que lo hables con nadie!

\- No hace falta que me lo prohibas ... solo te doy mi parecer ... piénsalo ... pero enterate que la única que deberá hablar de eso con los demás eres tu!

Rei sale para despedirse de Bulma y los demás pero en la entrada se topa con Bra

\- Hola Ayanami - le dice Bra - me parece o te vas a mudar a mi casa? no me digas que te gusta mi hermano?

\- Eso te gustaría verdad?

\- Me da igual ... pero que bonito sería que seamos cuñadas!

\- Ahorrate tus sarcasmos ... ya que estas aqui despídeme de tu mama y de Trunks ... nos veremos en el torneo ... me adelantaré con Pan

\- Espera! que le sucedió a Pan anoche?

\- A que te refieres?

\- Trunks me dijo que escucho a Pan llorar y tu estabas consolándola ... que le sucede?

\- Eso deberás preguntárselo a ella ... no soy chismosa

\- Vamos Rei! yo quiero mucho a Pan y me preocupa lo que le pasa!

\- Pues ... si la quieres tanto, ten la voluntad de hablar con ella ... es ella quien debe decírtelo pero lo único que yo te puedo decir es que Pan es la chica mas valiente que conozco ... tal vez yo no podría pasar por lo que ella esta pasando ... adios

Rei se eleva y Pan se le une "que habrá querido decirme? bueno ... hablaré con Pan en el torneo"

En otro mundo ... en Nerima

El nekohanten estaba practicamente en ruinas ... Shampoo y su abuela se encontraban tratando de encontrar algo que todavía sirviera

\- Esto es un desastre - dice Cologne - tantos años de trabajo destruidos ...

\- Esperar a que Shampoo ponerle las manos encima a viejo pervertido! pagara caro el daño que hacerle a Shampoo y a la abuela!

\- Esto no me lo esperaba - dice Ranma - que Hapossai este controlado por L´Ryeght ...

\- Pero porque no vino ella? - pregunta Akane - es poderosa!

\- La respuesta es simple - dice Mars - debe estar debilitada ... Sailor Plut nos dijo que extraería su fuerza de nosotras ... seguramente nos necesita a Saturn y a mi

\- Que es lo que busca? - pregunta Ukyo

\- Lo que busca - dice Cologne - es abrir la puerta a los primordiales ... los seres originarios del caos primigenio ... lo que no entiendo es porque no ha podido abrir el portal

\- Porque necesita la piedra lunar y el silence glaive de Saturn - dice Mars

\- Como lo sabes? - pregunta Akane

\- Porque ... Plut me lo dijo ...

\- Y como lo sabía ella?

\- Escuchen - se lleva a Ranma y a Akane aparte - no me vas a creer esto ... pero Plut me contó que en el futuro nuestro mundo fue destruido por los servidores de L´Ryeght

\- Que dices? - tercia Ranma - un momento ... dices que en el futuro, nuestro mundo "fue" destruido? ... no suena lógico

\- Lo se Ranma ... es que nosotros ... y eso los incluye a ustedes ... peleamos contra L´Ryeght y la derrotamos ... pero para poder recuperar nuestro mundo viajamos al pasado nuevamente antes de la destrucción

\- Tienes razón ... no te lo creo ...

\- Yo tampoco puedo aceptarlo ... pero es lo que me dijo Setsuna ... por eso no lo recordamos ... porque no lo vivimos ... la batalla se dió en otra línea del tiempo ... suena tonto no?

\- No tanto ... eso explicaría porque L´Ryeght nos conoce ... como es que ella esta aqui?

\- De alguna manera se introdujo al cuerpo de Sailor Moon ... asi pudo viajar al pasado con nosotros

Los demás se van reuniendo y se acercan a los tres

\- Que haremos ahora Ranma? - pregunta Ukyo

\- Un momento! - protesta Ryoga - quien nombró a Ranma nuestro jefe?

\- Crees que lo harías mejor P-chan? - le dice Ranma

\- Basta! no es el momento de discutir - dice Akane - es obvio que no podemos permanecer aqui ... ya saben lo vengativo que es Hapossai ... creo que debemos aprovechar la ventaja que nos da el que solo lidiemos con el ... creo que debemos irnos y tratar de utilizar el cetro para buscar ayuda y tratar de que sailor Moon despierte

\- Tal vez debamos llevarla al templo budista - dice Ukyo - los sacerdotes podrían ayudarnos

\- Buena idea - dice Ranma - será mejor que nos pongamos en camino ... pero creo que es hora de que definamos si nos mantenemos juntos o no ... quien quiera quedarse es libre de hacerlo ... ya han visto a lo que nos tenemos que enfrentar

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros pero nadie se mueve

\- Bien ... entonces en marcha ...

En otro mundo ...

El Gran Coliseo construido por Mister Satan se encontraba ya desde tempranas horas con mucha gente que se preparaba para entrar ... los organizadores se encontraban en mil y un aprietos tratando de que las cosas funcionen tal y como estaba previsto ... las cámaras de televisión estaban siendo instaladas en varios lugares del coliseo para cubrir las preliminares ... la gran incognita era donde iba a pelear Mister Satan

\- Les digo que no lo se! - gritaba un organizador a los periodistas que pugnaban por información - Mister Satan ha pedido entrar al sorteo como cualquier competidor!

\- Cierto que un Jurado Especial con los grandes maestros de las artes marciales de antaño se ha conformado para observar las peleas? - grita uno

\- Si! ellos recibirán la organización del próximo sorteo cuando Mister Satan se retire!

\- Y donde esta el ahora? - pregunta otro

\- El esta en meditación profunda ... no desea ser interrumpido!

\- Usted cree que el podrá retener su título? parece que ahora se han presentado luchadores muy fuertes!

\- Yo creo que Mister Satan dará un gran espectaculo ... el retener su título es su objetivo y que mejor manera de retirarse a 25 años de su gran victoria contra Cell

\- Y que me dice de las versiones que han sido propaladas ultimamente que dudan que sea capaz de retener el título

\- Mister Satan es el campeón mundial ininterrumpido por 25 años ... que mejor prueba que esa!

\- Y acerca de los comentarios sobre el verdadero papel que cumplió en la batalla contra Cell?

\- Puras calumnias de gente envidiosa! todos seremos testigos de como el vuelve a imponerse en este torneo!

En otro lugar ... Jali se encontraba revisando una y otra vez el video de la batalla contra Cell ... fue un trabajo que prefirió hacer sola y por suerte poseía los suficientes conocimientos sobre informática y manejo de instrumentos de alta precisión ... había trabajado en esa cinta por dos días e incluso había desechado algunas cintas porque no permitían una buena edición ... era evidente que algo había pasado ... las cosas se sucedieron muy rápido pero había conseguido captar algunas escenas ... el ridículo que hicieron Mister Satan y sus discípulos había sido claro desde un inicio ... mas no asi la siguiente pelea ... Goku contra Cell ... la edición a una velocidad muy lenta le permitió apreciar pasajes de esa pelea y se dio cuenta de que no podían ser trucos ... aquellos seres volaban y lanzaban descargas de energía moviéndose a una velocidad imposible para el ojo humano ... luego ... algo de la batalla contra los pequeños Cell y luego aquella batalla contra el pequeño que parecía ser mas fuerte que Cell ... parte de la imagen se perdió ... pero al final pudo apreciar como los poderes de ambos chocan y se mantuvieron asi ... después fue imposible obtener nada mas "necesito la cinta original" piensa Jali ... tan solo al final ... una toma de Mister Satan reclamando el triunfo ... "farsante ... solo con lo que he visto inicialmente me doy cuenta que tu no pudiste vencer a Cell" Jali tomo sus cosas y salió ... tenía pocos minutos para buscar a Harold e ir al torneo "será gracioso ver a Mister Satan defender su título"

En el coliseo ... Pan y Rei llegaban y hacían su ingreso mostrando su identificación de participantes ... en el interior del lugar vieron como los peleadores se iban preparando de distintas formas "son muchos" piensa Pan "pero no siento ningún ki fuerte" en eso divisa a Krilin

\- Tío Krilin! - le dice Pan - hola!

\- Hola Pan - contesta - hola Rei

\- Hola señor Krilin - le contesta Rei - y su esposa?

\- Aún no entra ... esta tratando de ubicar a Maron en un buen lugar

\- hay muchos participantes ... verdad tío Krilin?

\- Si creo que son mas de 200 ... me recuerda cuando participaba en los primeros campeonatos junto con Goku ... que tiempos aquellos

\- Como será la selección de peleadores?

\- Lo haran con la computadora ... en su ficha de inscripción está un código ... me imagino que será como antes ... varias peleas simultáneas y de eliminación directa ... vaya ... pero si es nuestro amigo el narrador!

Efectivamente ... el viejo narrador se acerca a Krilin ... ya estaba casi calvo y caminaba lentamente pero parecía en buenas condiciones

\- Que sorpresa! pero si es Krilin! como has estado?

\- Gusto de verlo ... no me diga que va a hacer de narrador?

\- No! ya estoy muy viejo ... pero tengo un pase especial ya que fui narrador por tantos torneos ... el nuevo narrador es un joven que conozco y me pidió que lo acompañe para que lo oriente ... jaja! pobre tipo! ... contigo participando se verá algo increible ... ah! y estas bellas damas?

\- Le presento a Rei Ayanami ... y ...

\- Akane Tendo! - interrumpe Pan

\- Mucho gusto de conocerlas ... me imagino que deben ser discípulos de Krilin o del Maestro Roshi para que participen tan jóvenes ... este torneo si que se pondrá bueno! bien ... los dejo ... saludos a todos ...

El narrador se retira y Krilin mira a Pan

\- Akane Tendo? te inscribiste con otro nombre? - le pregunta

\- Si ...

\- Pero ...

En eso se acerca un grupo de luchadores quienes se acercan al grupo

\- Pero que tenemos aqui? - dice uno bastante alto - un viejo enano y sus nietas me imagino ... no crees que se equivocaron contigo abuelo?

\- Tal vez - le contesta Krilin - muchos se equivocan conmigo ... no cometas ese error

\- Jaja! eres atrevido viejo! veamos que tanto duras en el torneo ... espero que tus nietas hayan traido una camilla jaja!

\- No somos sus nietas - dice Rei - somos participantes!

\- Que?! jajaja! eso si es peor ... unas niñas delicadas compitiendo? ... creo que Mister Satan debió endurecer las reglas para que no entrara cualquier aficionado ... a ver ... no me das un besito para que te trate bien?

\- Cuidado con lo que dices gigantón! - le dice Pan - quieres abandonar el torneo antes de que comience?

\- Eres una atrevida y necesitas una lección y yo te ...

No pudo decir mas ... una mano de hierro le sujeta del hombro provocándole un dolor ... se suelta y en eso ve a un encapotado frente a el ... era Gohan en su traje de Gran Saiyaman

\- El torneo aún no empieza así que será mejor que regreses a tu lugar!

\- Y quien diablos eres tu? porque te metes en lo que no te importa!?

\- Cuidado Boro - le dice uno de sus compañeros - se quien es el ... es el llamado Gran Saiyaman

\- Ja! asi que tu eres el Gran Saiyaman? ese payaso que hizo el ridículo en el último torneo que participó? ya veras que no te ...

\- Alto! - se aparece uno de los comisarios del torneo - guarden sus energías para los combates o de lo contrario serán descalificados!

El luchador Boro se sonríe y se aparta con su grupo ... pero antes de irse se voltea hacia ellos

\- No olvidaré esto ... asi que preparate Gran saiyaman y tu niñita ... aún me debes ese beso

Se van y Pan se acerca a su padre

\- Gracias papa ... o debo decir Gran Saiyaman

\- Creo que el me debería dar las gracias ... y llamame Gran Saiyaman ... participante Akane

\- Lo siento papa ... no te lo dije

\- Hay muchas cosas que no me has dicho ... eso es lo que me duele ... nos veremos en los combates

Gohan se retira ... al poco rato aparecen Uub, Ten Shin Han, Trunks, Goten y Número 18

\- Aún no llega Bra? - pregunta Rei a Trunks

\- Creí que ya estaba aqui ... vino con nosotros en la nave

En las afueras del coliseo, había una gran multitud que pugnaba por entrar ... a Bra y a Bulma se les hacía imposible entrar por lo que Bra optó por coger a su madre y volar con ella hasta el estrado de invitados donde aguardaban Milk, Videl, Maron, Oolong y Pua ... antes de irse Bra fue interceptada por Videl

\- Por favor Bra ... dile a Pan que la amo y que por favor no lo olvide

\- No te preocupes Videl ... adios

\- Bra! - le llama su madre

\- Si?

\- Suerte ...

Bra vuela hacia el lugar donde estaban reunidos los participantes y aterrizo sin ser vista ... luego alcanza a ver a Pan y a los demás ... Gohan se había vuelto unir al grupo ... los comisarios del torneo llamaban la atención de los participantes

\- Escuchen - decía uno por un microfono - hay 250 participantes y como saben uno es Mister Satan ... pero solo diez tendrán el honor de pelear con el ... se van a formar 25 grupos de diez luchadores los cuales competiran entre si ... el que pierde queda automaticamente eliminado ... para definir los grupos, nuestra computadora seleccionará a los participantes agrupándolos en grupos de diez ... esten atentos al grupo que les tocará ... luego del sorteo cada comisario les explicara las reglas del combate y a cada grupo se le asignará un ambiente ... la nómina de los grupos se verá en una pantalla en simultáneo con el tablero electrónico que esta en el tatami principal y cada grupo tendrá cámaras instaladas en su ambiente asignado para su transmisión en directo a los canales de televisión ... comienza el sorteo!

Todos se quedaron expectantes esperando los resultados que poco a poco aparecían en la pantalla ... en eso una persona se aproxima al grupo ... era Jali

\- Vaya ... vaya ... que hacen por aqui?

\- Nada - responde 18 ante una pregunta tan tonta - solo estamos parados a ver quien es la primera idiota que lo pregunta

\- Por favor 18! - le dice Krilin - hola señorita Jali ... cubriendo el evento?

\- Pues si ... quiero ser testigo de excepción de la caida de Mister Satan ... espero que le toque señora 18

\- Porque ese afán de hundir a Mister Satan? - le pregunta Uub

\- Vaya ... eres el poderoso Uub ... te has vuelto a presentar con ese nombre de "Papayaman" o encontraste algo mas original?

\- Me conoce? - pregunta sorprendido Uub

\- He hecho muchas averiguaciones ... así que usted es el Gran saiyaman? o debo decir Gohan?

\- Como me reconoció?

\- Solo me lo imaginé sin lentes y sin esa toalla en la cabeza ... recuerde que nos conocimos y me olvide de agradecerle que me salvara de manos de su hija ... a propósito ... donde esta ella? te conozco a ti Bra ... y tu eres la enfermera del kame House y ... ayyyy!

Muten Roshi, disfrazado de Jackie Chu le había pellizcado el trasero haciéndola saltar

\- Usted! - le grita - viejo degenerado! como se atreve a ...

\- Silencio - exclama Krilin - los resultados ya estan listos

Los grupos ya estaban formados y cada uno cotejaba su número con los que aparecían en la lista

\- Vaya ... estoy en el grupo uno - dice Krilin

\- Yo estoy en el grupo 20 - dice Bra - y tu clonada?

\- Yo ... en el grupo 17 ... bruja ...

\- te salvaste por el momento ... y tu Goten?

\- Yo estoy en el cuatro ...

\- Yo también - dice Uub

\- Que mala suerte! - exclama Goten

\- Me ha tocado en el 18 - dice la número 18

\- Que gracioso - dice Krilin - y tu Trunks?

\- Yo estoy en el 11 ...

\- Me ha tocado el 15 - dice Ten Shin Han - y usted Maestro Roshi?

\- Estoy en el 22 - contesta Muten Roshi

\- Yo he salido en el 23 - dice Gohan - y tu Pan?

\- Yo ... estoy en el 19

Jali escucha el nombre y da un brinco

\- Pan? tu eres Pan? te pintaste el pelo?

\- Podría decirse ...

\- Un momento ... aqui dice Akane Tendo ... porque te inscribiste con ese nombre?

\- Es asunto mío!

\- Sera un asunto de dominio público si no me lo dices! ayyy! - vuelve a gritar ante el pellizco de Muten Roshi - alguien puede amarrar a este viejo verde!

\- Escucha - le dice Pan molesta - si quieres tu noticia guarda silencio y te daré la exclusiva! ahora dejame ver donde esta mi abuelito Satan!

\- No te molestes - le contesta Jali - esta en el 13 ... bonito número no? ... de acuerdo ... confiaré en tu palabra ahora ire a presenciar en vivo y en directo como tu abuelo hace el ridículo ... lastima que no tenga nada de tu abuelo Goku ... el si era un guerrero ... la cinta de la batalla contra Cell fue muy ilustrativa

Jali se retira y Pan la mira como se aleja

\- Que quiso decir con que la cinta de la batalla contra Cell fue muy ilustrativa? - pregunta Rei

\- Es obvio que la ha estado revisando - dice Ten - parece que esta vez tiene a tu abuelo donde lo quería Pan

Pan se encoge de hombros

\- Ya no me importa ... vamos ... es hora de empezar ...

Todos se retiran a sus respectivos lugares ... Pan entra al salón asignado al grupo 19 ... en eso ve a uno del grupo que la estuvieron molestando

\- Que suerte! - grita al verla - mira quien nos tocó ... la linda niñita de afuera ... no has traido a tu papa para que te proteja?

\- Silencio! - grita el comisario - todos presten atención! ... estas peleas tienen límite de tiempo de 5 minutos con diez minutos de descanso como mínimo al siguiente combate ... ustedes sacarán un número de esta anfora y se verá cual es su turno para pelear ... pasados los 5 minutos y si no hay ganador se procederá al sorteo ... serán 5 peleas consecutivas de los cuales saldrán 5 ganadores y luego de diez minutos se procederá a la siguiente ronda de dos peleas ... como se habran dado cuenta uno no peleara y será aquel que salga sorteado antes de iniciar la ronda que determinará los nuevos contrincantes ... luego de diez minutos se procederá a un nuevo sorteo donde saldrá el primer semifinalista y el segundo semifinalista saldrá de la pelea entre los dos restantes

\- Eso quiere decir que serán dos clasificados por cada grupo? - pregunta Pan

\- Que niña tan inteligente ... si ... serán dos quienes formarán parte de los 46 semifinalistas para los combates de semifinales ... pero no nos adelantemos ... ahora les recuerdo las reglas ... esta prohibido usar armas o matar al contrincante ... en caso de que eso suceda quedarán eliminados ... será considerado perdedor aquel que caiga del tatami o quede inconciente o no esté en condiciones de seguir ... las peleas comenzaran a la orden del comisario responsable y deberán detenerse a su orden ... este torneo es de estilo libre y cada quien sabrá como pelear ... esta claro? pues bien comencemos! ... todos pasen a las anforas por favor

Cada uno saca su número ... Pan descubre que es la número dos ...

\- Bien - dice el comisario - ya tenemos la lista de los combates ... bien que pase el participante Soka y la participante Akane ...

Pan sube al escenario y sube también el luchador que la había estado molestando ... el torneo estaba a punto de comenzar

 **Fin del capítulo 12**

* * *

 ** _Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: bien, aquí los capítulos del 9 al 12. En la próxima actualización sera del 13 al 16._**

 ** _Espero los hayan disfrutado y gracias por leer..._**

 ** _Nos leemos..._**


	7. Capitulo 13 - Capitulo 14

**"Recuerdos e Ilusiones"**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: ahora si, los capítulos del 13 al 16, y ya no les quito mas tiempo... comencemos...**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 13**

 **Las preliminares**

En el coliseo la gente observaba las enormes pantallas colocadas en varios lugares para asegurar que todos puedan contemplar los combates, aunque todas las pantallas mostraban el lugar donde combatiría Mister Satan quien aún no hacía su entrada y ya los demás sacaban los números ... en otro lugar había una enorme pantalla electrónica que mostraba rotativamente los grupos que se habían formado

\- Te fijaste donde estan todos Oolong? - le dice Bulma

\- Si ... Krilin esta en el uno, 18 esta en ... el 18? bueno ... Bra en el 20 y Pan en el 19 ... Ayanami esta en el 17, Gohan en el 23 y Uub y Goten estan juntos en el 4 ... el maestro Roshi esta en el 22, Ten Shin Han en el 15 y Trunks en el 11 ... Mister Satan en el 13

\- Bien ... aún no empiezan? - dice Videl

\- Mira! - dice Pua - ya estan sacando el orden de los combates!

\- Si - dice Maron - lo malo es que los canales van a mostrar mas a Mister Satan ... que aburrido!

En otro lugar ... Jali corría hacia el salón donde combatiría Mister Satan, en eso un hombre la intercepta

\- Hola Jali! - le dice - revisaste el video?

\- Jefe? que esta haciendo aqui?

\- tenía curiosidad ... como te fue?

\- Pues bien ... estaba en lo cierto ... editando el video bien se puede ver parte de la verdad

\- Parte?

\- Mire jefe ... esos sujetos ... los Guerreros Z de quien les hablé fueron los que derrotaron a Cell ... no me queda la menor duda ... los hubiera visto ... ni la cámara podía captar esos movimientos

\- Aún no tenemos nada firme ... recuerda que Mister Satan dijo que solo eran trucos

\- Trucos? a mi no me lo pareció ... y si mostramos el video verá que la gente se dará cuenta ...

\- Pero no podemos decir que Mister Satan no vencio a Cell

\- No tenemos porque decirlo ... mire ... en la primera parte de la cinta se ve cuando el y sus estúpidos discípulos quisieron pelear primero con Cell y este ni los tomo en cuenta ... una vez que se deshizo de Mister satan dijo "bienvenidos a mi torneo ... es hora de empezar" y lo dijo dirigiéndose a los Guerreros Z ... si la gente ve eso se dara cuenta

\- Bueno ... mejor veo la cinta y luego hablamos ... donde esta Harold?

\- En la sala 13 ... allí peleara Mister Satan ... pero le recomiendo que vaya a las salas 4, 11, 15, 17, 18, 19, 20, 22 y 23 porque allí estan peleando los guerreros Z y en la 23 peleará el verdadero vencedor de Cell ... hagalo y me comprenderá

\- De acuerdo ... parece que ya empezaron los combates

Ciertamente ... el griterío hacía saber que Mister satan ya había aparecido en la pantalla

En la sala 19 ... Pan subía al tatami junto con Soka que se autocalificaba como "el mejor exponente del combate aéreo"

\- Jaja! creo que me darás el beso que le debías a Boro - le dice sarcástico a Pan - veamos ahora si por lo menos vales la pena para haberte atrevido a presentarte en un torneo para hombres!

\- Silencio y pasen al frente! - dice el comisario - saludense!

Pan hace una inclinación de la cabeza pero Soka le hace una reverencia como invitándola a bailar

\- Bien ... preparados! comiencen!

Soka se acerca sarcástico y le hace buu! pero Pan se mantiene imperturbable ... Soka se cruza de brazos y mira a Pan

\- Vamos ... dejaré que me ataques tu primero ... jeje!

\- Si eso quieres ...

En un rápido movimiento ... Pan lo coge del brazo y lo derriba ante la sorpresa del auditorio ... Soka se levanta sorprendido "ni siquiera la vi ... es muy rápida"

\- Vaya .. creo que te subestime ... pero jamás me vencerás ... mi maestro fue nada mas ni nada menos que Naromi ... discípulo de Mister Satan!

\- Ja .. no sabía que ese zoquete de Naromi se había atrevido a poner una escuela de combate ... tambien usas flores? - le dice Pan y piensa "como Tuxedo Mask"

\- Insolente! te dare una lección!

Soka se lanza contra ella pero Pan lo esquiva y le pone el pie cayéndose pesadamente ... Soka se levanta y se lanza saltando por encima de ella y tratando de mantenerse en el aire lanzándole una sucesión de golpes que Pan esquiva con mucha facilidad ... cuando Soka pone los pies en la tierra ... Pan lo empuja con el dedo lanzándolo al otro extremo ... del salón

\- Final! - dice el comisario - la participante Akane Tendo es la ganadora!

Pan baja cruzada de brazos del tatami ante la mirada sorprendida de todos sus compañeros de grupo y posibles adversarios "quien es esta chiquilla?" dice uno llamado Teker que había aprendido a usar el ki y a sentirlo ... "me costo darme cuenta que en esa posición relajada libera un ki enorme!"

Los demás seguían en sus grupos ... obviamente todos dieron cuenta facilmente de sus primeros rivales ... Gohan trato de no hacer quedar mal a sus contrincantes y los dejo exhibirse antes de derrotarlos ... Bra también pero lo hacía mas por exhibirse ... su modo coqueto de ser no pasaba desapercibido y empezó a ganarse una legión de admiradores que acudían en tropel a verla pelear ya que fuera de cada sala habían colocado una pantalla que permitía ver las incidencias de los combates ... Rei también tenía a sus seguidores, aunque ella tuvo mas dificultades consiguió vencer a sus oponentes y solo libro dos combates ya que salió sorteada como finalista ... Goten también fue elegido finalista por sorteo junto con Uub aunque este peleo los tres combates y por suerte no se encontraron ... Muten Roshi solo libró un combate ya que fue sorteado dos veces y quedo como semifinalista lo que decepcionó a algunos seguidores que recordaban al legendario Jackie Chu pero se conformaban con verlo en las semifinales ... Trunks no tuvo dificultades en sus tres combates ... Ten y Krilin libraron dos combates en sus respectivos grupos y salieron sorteados después ... 18 no dió tregua ni creyó en nadie ... mando al hospital a su primer rival que se mofó de ella y el segundo cayó inconciente al primer golpe ... el tercero se lanzó solo del tatami

Pese a que los combates que se mostraron en pantalla mas fueron los del grupo de Mister Satan, la gente empezó a correr la voz sobre unos combatientes que estaban dando cuenta facilmente de sus rivales

\- Has visto algunos combates? - le dice una chica a su novio - hay combatientes de uno y otro sexo que aplastan a sus oponentes con facilidad ... y algunos son viejos!

\- Bah! ... ya verás que Mister Satan los vencerá ... miralo ... ya va a entrar al segundo combate ... venció el primero facilmente

\- No lo se ... según escuche a una persona que vió los combates ... dice que es increible la forma como han vencido ... que Mister Satan en su primer combate no mostró tal capacidad

\- Deja de decir tonterías y mira la pelea!

Efectivamente ... Mister Satan había peleado y vencido a su primer rival ante la alegría del público ... en su segundo combate se enfrentaba a un rival mas alto que el y mas fornido llamado Bunta

\- Dejeme decirle que aunque es un honor pelear con usted ... lo haré con todas mis fuerzas y lo venceré!

\- Es lo menos que espero de todos mis rivales muchacho!- le dice Mister Satan poniéndose en guardia

Bunta ataca pero Mister Satan es mas rápido y lo elude ... Bunta lanza una serie de golpes que su rival elude aunque con dificultad ... un habil movimiento y Mister Satan golpea con una patada el estomago de Bunta, derribándolo ... este se recupera rapidamente y consigue abrazar a Mister Satan dándole un abrazo de oso que le hace crujir los huesos ... todos lanzan una exclamación

\- Papa! - grita Videl - sueltate o te romperá la espalda!

Mister Satan se concentra y de pronto una tenue luz se forma alrededor de el ... su ki comienza a incrementarse ante la sorpresa de todos los expectadores y se suelta de Bunta ... antes de que este reaccione, le aplica un golpe en el rostro y lo derriba ... cuando Bunta trata de levantarse, una patada lo arroja fuera del tatami y con eso gana la pelea

\- Lo ven! - grita un expectador - Mister Satan es el campeón del mundo!

Todos aclaman, mientras Jali se muerde los labios "que suerte tiene este payaso ... como aprendió a hacer eso? .. ya veremos si tiene tanta suerte en semifinales cuando enfrente a los guerreros Z"

En otro mundo ...

Ranma y los demás habían llegado con Sailor Moon a cuestas a un templo budista ... Ukyo se adelanta para hablar con ellos y cuando llegan se les permite la entrada ... acuestan a Sailor Moon sobre una tarima, mientras un sacerdote la revisaba, los demás se reunían con el abad para contarle lo sucedido

\- .. y eso es todo lo que sabemos - termina de contarle Sailor Mars - ahora lo que pretendemos es tratar de conseguir ayuda

El abad se queda en silencio y luego contempla el cetro de Sailor Plut

\- Tienes alguna idea de a quien deben de traer? - le pregunta a Mars

\- La verdad ... no lo se ... aunque ...

\- Mira guerrera sailor ... aqui sabemos que existen otros mundos ... el nuestro y ellos se entrecruzan continuamente ... entiendo que este instrumento te ayuda a ordenar ese aparente caos ... como una llave que busca su puerta ...

\- Y la única que puede utilizarlo es esa Plut - dice Ranma

\- No lo creo joven Ranma - le dice el abad - es evidente que la sailor al dártelo confiaba en que tu pudieras usarlo ... lo que entiendo también que su uso es una forma de canalizar nuestros sentimientos y emociones que le permite saber lo que queremos ... es evidente también que para ello debe existir un nexo entre ese mundo y tu

Ranma se quedo en silencio "no entiendo a que se refiere ... ¿que nexo puedo tener yo con ese mundo?" ... Mars en eso se percata que en lo alto del salón alguien los miraba ... era Luna, quien le hace señas para que salga

\- Me disculpan un momento?

\- Sucede algo Mars? - le pregunta Ranma

\- Es que ... necesito ir al baño ..

\- No sabía que las sailor usaban el baño - dice sarcásticamente Ranma

\- Somos humanas sabes?! - le contesta molesta Mars, mientras Akane golpeaba a Ranma en la cabeza gritándole "indiscreto!" ... Mars sale para no ver la cara del abad y se reune con Luna y con Artemis

\- Que sucede Luna? - le pregunta Rei Hino

\- Escuche lo que te dijo el abad ...

\- De que nos sirve? el único nexo con Trunks es Lita y ella no esta

\- No Rei - le dice Luna - existe otra posibilidad ... Plut me lo contó ...

\- Otra?! Cual es?

\- Ranma ...

\- Ranma!? - exclama Mars que en ese momento detestaba a Ranma por su comentario - pero ... que ..

\- Escucha con atención Rei porque esto no lo sabe nadie ... has escuchado el nombre de Pan ultimamente?

\- Pan? ... no ... un momento! Ranma fue a buscar a Serena para preguntarle por ella! quien es ella?

\- Como sabes que es una "ella"?

\- Solo ... lo se ... yo ... espera ... recuerdo no hace mucho que me pareció ver a alguien familiar cuando salía de la preparatoria ... luego Ranma vino a preguntarme por esa chica ... me dijo que Serena la conocía ... que significa esto Luna?

\- Rei ... se que no lo recuerdas ... pero tu fuiste quien mas la admiró ... Pan es una saiyajin ...

\- Que?! una saiyajin? como Trunks?!

\- Algo asi ... es una historia larga de contar pero ... recuerdas a aquel guerrero que Trunks quería salvar?

\- Si ... Son Goku ...

\- Pan es su descendiente ... y por lo que creo tan poderosa como el ... estuvo aqui y nos ayudó ...

\- Y que tiene que ver Ranma con ella?

\- Ella y Ranma ... se enamoraron ...

\- Que?! ... explicame eso!

Luna comienza a contarle lo que sabía ... pero no podía contarle lo que no sabía ...

En el estrado de invitados ... Videl y Bulma rodeaban a Yamcha

\- Que clase de entrenamiento le dieron a mi padre!? - exclama Videl - como pudo liberar su ki?!

\- Es fácil Videl ... solo le di el entrenamiento especial al estilo Yamcha ... jeje ... y unos días en la Habitación del Tiempo

\- La Habitación del Tiempo? metieron a mi padre a ese lugar?

\- Si ... y como ves dió resultado ... jeje

\- Silencio - grita Maron - van a dar los resultados de las preliminares! ya concluyeron!

Una persona con un microfono aparece en escena

\- Señoras y señores ... yo soy Zagra ... seré su narrador para los combates en semifinales y me complace iniciar mi participación anunciando a los semifinalistas de los 25 grupos de preliminares que lucharan sobre esta plataforma que ha sido testigo de numerosas hazañas!

Los aplausos sacuden el coliseo y el narrador extrae un tablero electronico

\- Este tablero esta conectado a la computadora principal y me enviará la lista de los ganadores ... escuchen público asistente porque de estos nombres, solo uno será el campeón de este gran torneo en conmemoración por la victoria de hace 25 años donde Mister Satan nos libro de la amenaza de Cell!

Mas aplausos se escuchan y el narrador vuelve a tomar la palabra

\- Muy bien ... aqui estan los nombres ... Grupo 1, los participantes Krilin y Sain ... Grupo 2 ... los participantes Moka y Jagali ... Grupo 3 ... los participantes Saye y Mirana ... Grupo 4 ... los participantes Uub y Goten ... Grupo 5 ... los participantes Segovi y Naka ... Grupo 6 ... los participantes Mubaka y Soni ... Grupo 7 ... los participantes Tirano y Rye ... Grupo 8 ... los participantes Genon y Jade ... Grupo 9 ... los participantes Miro y Susupa ... Grupo 10 ... los participantes Oxi y Sahano ... Grupo 11 ... los participantes Gora y Trunks ... Grupo 12 ... los participantes Xero y Lucume ... Grupo 13 ... los participantes Mister Satan y Typik ... Grupo 14 ... los participantes Jano y Troyan ... Grupo 15 ... los participantes Ten y Roria ... Grupo 16 ... los participantes Boro y Marok ... Grupo 17 ... los participantes Rei y Siro ... Grupo 18 ... los participantes 18? si 18 y Roler ... Grupo 19 ... los participantes Akane y Teker ... Grupo 20 ... los participantes Bra y Zardak ... Grupo 21 ... los participantes Mika y Karo ... Grupo 22 ... los participantes Chu y Xen ... Grupo 23 ... los participantes Gran Saiyaman y Ladonia .. Grupo 24 ..los participantes Dirce y Porox ... y Grupo 25 ... los participantes Kirse y Tanus!

Atruenan los aplausos y algunas vivas a Mister Satan ... el narrador vuelve a tomar la palabra

\- Damas y caballeros ... niños y niñas aqui presentes ... la modalidad de los combates será la siguiente ... estos 50 luchadores participarán en la primera etapa de la semifinal donde peleara cada uno con un contrincante elegido por sorteo en un total de 25 combates ... el resultado serán 25 semifinalistas para la segunda etapa ... pero como habrán notado ... uno se quedará sin pelear ... este será escogido por sorteo y pasará directamente a las finales y los restantes combatirán en la misma modalidad que la primera etapa, reduciéndose a 12 clasificados a la tercera etapa ... con el clasificado por sorteo sumarían 13 por lo que se procederá a un nuevo sorteo y el elegido pasará a la siguiente etapa en la tercera se libraran 6 combates de los cuales clasificaran 6 que sumados al afortunado sumaran 7 por lo que en el nuevo sorteo uno pasará a la quinta etapa y en la cuarta se libraran 3 combates dando por clasificados a tres oponentes y con el clasificado por sorteo sumarán 4 ... estos 4 combatiran uno contra uno y de esos combates surgirán dos finalistas quienes disputarán la Gran Final! ... Ahora preparense a conocer a los valientes luchadores que pelearan por el título de Campeón Mundial de las Artes Marciales!

Los 50 clasificados salen en fila india y rodean el tatami siguiendo las indicaciones de los jueces ... al aparecer Mister Satan el coliseo se sacude por las aclamaciones de la gente

\- Pues bien - continua el narrador - por primera vez de los 50 clasificados hay diez damas que han mostrado su capacidad en estos combates venciendo a los participantes varones ... y me sorprende ver muchachas tan bonitas entre estos gladiadores ... no te molestes linda - le dice el narrador a Bra quien le enseña los dientes - ahora ... estos participantes el día de hoy combatirán la primera etapa de 25 combates ... para ello procederemos al sorteo ... en la pantalla electrónica apareceran el rol de combates!

La pantalla comienza a mostrar los nombres de las parejas de combate ... Bulma y Milk jalonean a Oolong para que anote

\- Apresurate o te arrojaré de aqui! - le dice amenazante Bulma

\- Ya ... bien ... ya esta ... Gohan peleará con Sain ... Bra peleará con Naka ... Trunks con Tirano ... Pan con Boro ... Rei con Gora ... Ten peleara con Xen ... Krilin con Oxi ... 18 con Ladonia ... Goten con Zardak ... el maestro Roshi con Genon ... Uub con Tanus y Mister Satan con Susupa ... que suerte ... aún no pelearan entre ellos

El narrador anuncia el rol de los combates ante los aplausos de los asistentes

\- Pues bien ... ahora que el rol ha sido definido ... los participantes se prepararán luego de un nutritivo almuerzo cortesía de Mister Satan ... el día de hoy concluirán la primera etapa ... las demás se librarán el día de mañana ... y al tercer día serán los combates por el tercer puesto y la gran final!

Después de los saludos de rigor todos se retiran hacia el restaurante instalado para los competidores .. los Guerreros Z hacen grupo y departen entre ellos a la espera que se les unan Videl, Bulma, Milk y los demás

\- Que tal los combates Pan? - le pregunta Bra

\- No fueron difíciles .. pero he notado mejor nivel que en otros torneos ... y a ti? me han contado que eres la sensación del torneo

\- Ja! ... ya me conoces ... y a ti clonada?

\- Bien ... y esperando con ansia el momento de patearte el trasero!

\- No comiencen ustedes dos! - grita Pan - como superaste a tus rivales Rei?

\- Fácil ... no me muevo tan rápido pero puedo contenerlos con mi AT sin que lo noten ...

\- Hola chicas - les dice Goten - sudaron?

\- No te creas Goten - le dice Rei - tuviste suerte de no enfrentar a Uub

\- Si ... pero no fue fuerte ... fue magia ... Uub arreglo todo para no encontrarnos

\- Creí que el único tramposo era Mister Satan - dice Bra - oh! lo siento Pan

\- No te preocupes ... es la verdad

En eso ... Boro se aproxima al grupo ...

\- Jaja! chiquilla ... veo que de todos modos me darás el beso prometido ... se que eliminaste a Soka y eso te va a costar caro

Pan lo ignora pero Bra se pone de pie

\- Porque no te largas mastodonte! - le dice Bra

\- Quieres problemas chiquilla ... comisario!

Uno de los comisarios se acerca y pregunta que pasa?

\- Esta chiquilla es una busca pleito y me esta amenazando ... debería descalificarla ... este es un torneo serio y no una reunión de buscapleitos

\- Eso no es cierto! - grita Bra - el vino a molestarnos!

\- No es asi - dice cinicamente Boro - solo vine a desearle suerte a mi contendora y esta chiquilla me amenazó ... debe hacer cumplir el reglamento

\- Y yo debería arrancarte la cabeza que tienes!

\- La escucha? ... tengo o no tengo razón?

\- Ese tipo empezó - dice Rei

\- Es su amiga ... de parte de quien puede estar?

\- Bueno - dice el comisario - el reglamento dice que ...

\- Espere - se escucha una voz

\- Eh? señor Teker? ... es un honor saludarlo ... usted escucho lo ocurrido?

\- Si ... todo es producto de un mal entendido ... el señor Boro no uso las palabras correctas y la señorita creyó defender a su compañera ... creo que no debemos exagerar un incidente sin importancia

\- Bueno ... tratándose de usted aceptaré su juicio ... por favor ... eviten escándalos

El comisario se retira y Boro también después de mirar friamente a Teker y a Bra

\- Gracias - dice Bra - te llamas Teker? porque me defendiste?

\- Hubiera sido una injusticia que te eliminaran de esa manera ... conozco a Boro y le gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas, sobretodo con los principiantes ...

\- Si sabías eso pudiste decir la verdad y hubieran castigado a Boro - le dice Pan

\- Prefiero que de eso te encargues tu ... estuve en tu grupo Akane y dejame decirte que ya tienes un admirador en mi

\- Vaya Pan - le dice Goten - se ve que lo flechaste

\- Quieres callarte tío Goten!

\- Es tu tío? ... te llamas Pan o Akane?

\- Akane Tendo es el nombre que tengo aqui ... lo ves?

\- No seas grosera Pan - le dice Bra - porque no nos acompañas a comer Teker?

\- Gracias ... pero no acostumbro a comer antes de los combates ... iré a hacer meditación ... nos vemos

Teker se retira y Bra mira de mala manera a Pan

\- Gracias Pan por espantarlo

\- Si tanto te gusta porque no corres tras el?

\- Por quien me tomas? una coqueta?

\- Silencio! - interviene Goten - alla vienen todos

Videl y los demás se aparecen en escena y Yamcha empujaba un carrito lleno de comida

\- Ja! - dice Krilin - por suerte Mister Satan conoce el estomago de los saiyajin ... a comer!

En otro mundo ... Luna le cuenta rapidamente a Rei lo sucedido y la relación que se creo entre Ranma y Pan

\- Vaya ... no hubiese creído que Ranma dejara a Akane por otra - comenta Mars

\- Eran otras circunstancias Rei ...

\- Sea como sea ... deberé contarle la verdad a Ranma?

\- Creo que no Rei ... eso podría generar un conflicto dentro de el ... decirle que amo a otra persona que no era Akane puede generar un conflicto ... tal vez solo guiarlo en base a esa conexion que sin duda aún existe por el hecho que el este preguntando por ella ... se que tu puedes hacerlo ... tienes esa formación

\- No será sencillo ...

\- Tal vez pueda ayudar el hecho de que tu apreciabas a esa chica

\- No solo eso ... si tuvieramos algún objeto de ese mundo ...

\- Porque?

\- Las vibraciones ... la energía ... e incluso sentimientos quedan en un objeto ... si perteneció a alguien es mucho mejor ... ayudaría en la conexion

Luna se queda en silencio en eso lanza un grito

\- Que sucede Luna? - le pregunta Artemis

\- Claro! la respuesta es Serena! Rei! ... Pan le dió su pañoleta de recuerdo! y aún la lleva puesta!

\- Que? esa pañoleta que no sabíamos de donde la sacó? pertenece a Pan?

\- Si! ya tenemos las piezas completas ... cuando puedes comenzar?

\- Ahora mismo! no quieren entrar?

\- No ... si Ranma nos ve no ayudará ...

\- Je ... tienes razón ... suban al techo y vean todo además de que pueden vigilar que no se aparezca Hapossai

Rei entra corriendo al templo y se reune con los demás

\- Te tomaste tu tiempo - dice Ranma que lucía un chichón en la cabeza

\- Dejate de tonterías Ranma! - le dice Rei - el abad tiene razón ... he estado pensando y si Plut te dejó su cetro fue por alguna razón ... puedo ayudarte en eso

\- Y porque tengo que ser yo?

\- Este ... no lo se ... si Plut te lo dió fue porque ella sabía que tu eras la llave ... ella es muy cuidadosa en esas cosas ... ah! se algo mas ...

Rei se acerca al cuerpo de Serena y le saca la pañoleta que llevaba en el cuello

\- Esto ... pertenecía a alguien del mundo que queremos contactar ...

\- Como lo sabes?

\- Sailor Moon me lo dijo ...

\- De quien era?

\- No lo se ... vas a pasártela preguntándome o vas a colaborar?

Ranma se queda en silencio ... dirige su mirada a Akane quien asiente con la cabeza

\- De acuerdo ... solo espero que no hagas cosas raras conmigo ...

\- Realmente eres un mal pensado Ranma! tengo mejores gustos sabes? - se dirige al Abad - hay algún lugar tranquilo donde podamos entrar en meditación?

\- Si ... siganme ... solo ustedes ...

Ambos se ponen de pie y siguen al abad ...

Después de haber comido y descansado ... todos los participantes se congregan en sus ubicaciones ... Pan, Rei y Bra permanecen juntas (con Pan siempre en el medio)

\- No me había dado cuenta que comieras tanto Pan - le dice Rei

\- Lo que pasa es que mantener mi forma de SSJ me da hambre ... bien ... allá esta el rol de las peleas ... yo soy la cuarta ...

\- Yo soy la sexta - dice Bra - y la clonada es la novena

\- Bra - le dice Pan - si te vuelvo escuchar llamar así a Rei otra vez ... te juro que saldras de este torneo mas rápido de lo que te imaginas ... ahora silencio ... la pelea va a comenzar

Esta vez las peleas no tenían límite de tiempo .. La primera pelea entre Moka y Soni fue rápida aunque ambos contendientes demostraron mucha habilidad para un humano normal, siendo el triunfo de Soni ... la segunda pelea entre Jade y Sahano fue mas larga y la chica Jade consigue un angustioso triunfo pero también quedó lastimada ... la tercera fue la de la otra chica Roria y Siro pero esta vez la chica es derrotada que pese a ser debutante dió un buen espectaculo y fue despedida entre aplausos ... la siguiente fue entre Pan y Boro

\- Y aquí tenemos a una participante nueva ... Akane Tendo ... la señorita Akane demostró en las preliminares muchas capacidades ... el participante Boro ha destacado en otros torneos pero fue derrotado por el participante Buu cuando estuvo cerca de llegar a la final ... ahora es su oportunidad ...

Boro se coloca frente a Pan y se rie

\- Ya verás chiquilla que conmigo no se juega!

Pan no contesta y espera la señal de inicio ... al darse la señal ... Boro ataca rapidamente pero Pan contiene su puño con la palma de su mano

\- Eh? ... que? que esta pasando? - dice Boro incredulo

\- Hubiese querido ser considerada contigo ... pero me caes mal sabes? - le dice Pan ... con la fuerza de su ki lo empuja hasta el borde la plataforma ... Boro se levanta pero un golpe de Pan lo manda hacia arriba para caer aparatosamente fuera del tatami

\- Increible! la participante Akane ha vencido en tiempo record! felicitaciones y tenemos una nueva semifinalista! - dice el narrador ... la gente aplaude aun incredula por lo que había visto ya que Pan era la tercera parte de Boro y lo había vencido facilmente ... Teker no aplaudía ... había sentido la explosión de ki de Pan pero se daba cuenta que eso no era mas que una pequeña demostración de su poder "increible ... quien es ella? ese ki lo he sentido antes"

La quinta pelea entre Saye y Segovi terminó con la eliminación de Segovi (la segunda chica eliminada) la sexta fue entre Bra y Naka (otra chica) ... ambas suben a la plataforma ante los silbidos que la gente le lanzaba como piropos

\- Aqui tenemos a dos participantes mujeres ... Bra es hija de un antiguo participante ... Vegeta quien pese a no destacar en los torneos era un luchador respetable

"respetable? ... idiota!" piensa Bra mientras el narrador seguía hablando

\- ... y por otro lado tenemos a Naka quien es conocida a nivel mundial por su escuela de combate libre y el haber creado el estilo del "tirabuzón" ... técnica letal si no es bien aplicada

\- Oyeron eso? - dice Bulma preocupada - esa mujer es peligrosa!

\- Pues bien ... que comience el combate!

Naka ataca rapídamente a Bra quien se hace a un lado y esquiva el ataque ... Naka sorprendida por su velocidad, comienza a repartir golpes que Bra bloquea todos para luego moverse con mayor rapidez y hacerla retroceder ... Naka lanza un nuevo ataque a mayor velocidad obligando a Bra a retroceder "no ... aun no es el momento de que vean lo que soy capaz" piensa Bra ... en eso sujeta el brazo de su rival y la lanza lejos ... Naka antes de caer fuera del tatami da una voltereta en el aire y sin dejar de girar se lanza contra Bra

\- Ataque del tirabuzón! - el ataque sorprende a Bra ya que Naka gira sobre si misma y cae en punto ... donde toca, el suelo se quiebra

\- Impresionante demostración! - dice el narrador - la participante Naka ha demostrado gran habilidad que parece superar a la participante Bra!

\- Eso piensa - dice Bra - ahora verá! - el ki de Bra se incrementa y ataca a Naka con gran velocidad quien la esquiva pero es golpeada en un segundo intento haciéndola caer ... Naka se incorpora y la ataca con su estilo especial pero esta vez Bra lo recibe pero quien cae derribada es Naka que cuando trata de incorporarse Bra la saca fuera de la plataforma

\- Impresionante! la participante Bra en una rápida reacción consigue derrotar a la participante Naka! felicitaciones!

Las siguientes peleas consiguen entusiasmar mas al público ... Rei hace una gran demostración derrotando a Gora lanzándole un golpe en el rostro y dejándolo inconciente ... los demás ganan sus repectivas peleas facilmente a excepción de Mister Satan quien tuvo que esforzarse para vencer a Susupa que estuvo cerca de derrotarlo .. al final fue aclamado por los asistentes

\- Bien mi queridos espectadores y teleespectadores ... la primera fase ha llegado a su fin ... tenemos a los 25 ganadores y estos son los participantes Soni, Jade, Siro, Akane, Saye, Bra, 18, Krilin, Rei Ayanami, Uub, Teker, Mister Satan, Jano, Troyan, Gran Saiyaman, Jackie Chu, Xero, Sahano, Goten, Ten Shin Han, Trunks, Mirana, Roler, Mika y Dirce .. estos son los 25 semifinalistas que mañana competiran para llegar a la final! Ahora procederemos al sorteo para elegir a la persona que tendrá la suerte de pasar directamente a la segunda fase!

El tablero comienza a parpadear ante la vista de todos ... los competidores cruzaban los dedos para tener suerte

Bien! aqui tenemos al luchador que ha sido sorteado ... es el participante ... Teker!

Todos aplauden, pero en eso Teker se levanta y se acerca a uno de los comisarios ... ambos dialogan y luego de que este conversara con el comisario principal, este último se acerca al gran jurado quienes consultan entre ellos y luego asienten ... el comisario principal se acerca al narrador

\- Escuchen querido público asistente! en un getso de hidalguía el participante Teker renuncia a su derecho de pasar a la segunda fase y quiere ceder ese honor a Mister Satan como un homenaje personal a tan gran hombre! el jurado ha aceptado y por lo tanto es el quien pasa a las semifinales!

Todos aplauden a ambos ... y el narrador continua

\- Entonces ... solo resta decirles que descansen y mañana nos veremos nuevamente aquí en el Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales!

 **Fin del capítulo 13**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Contacto**

Todos los participantes se retiraron a dormir en grupos de acuerdo a las indicaciones dadas por los comisarios ... después de comer, a cada uno se le asigno un cuarto que tenía incluso una sala de entrenamiento personal ... pero los participantes estaban muy cansados para seguir entrenando así que muchos optaron por ir a descansar ... Videl, Milk, Bulma y los demás se fueron a la casa de Mister Satan donde el había acondicionado varias habitaciones para su comodidad ... aunque no estaban seguros que Milk aceptaría ya que estaba molesta con Mister Satan, al final fue convencida por Videl y Bulma. Pua se quedó en el cuarto asignado al maestro roshi para no despertar sospechas

Krilin se había ido a dormir lamentándose que los hayan considerado en cuartos separados a el y a 18 ... Ten se fue a descansar rapidamente sin hablar con nadie ... Gohan también se fué a dormir sin hablar con nadie, solo Uub se quedó departiendo con Goten y Trunks pero después se fue a dormir, lo mismo que Trunks. Goten se quedo solo esperando a Rei que se había quedado con Pan y Bra "es curioso ... Bra y Rei no se llevan pero andan juntas" en eso una persona se le acerca ... era Teker

\- Hola - le dice - tu eres Son Goten ... no es cierto?

\- Si ... hola ... tu eres Teker ... peleaste bien hoy

\- Gracias ... tu también pero me pareció que no te esforzaste mucho

\- No me tocó un rival tan difícil

\- Eres hijo de Son Goku ... no es cierto?

\- Como lo sabes?

\- Vi un video donde tu quedaste segundo en el torneo infantil ... el campeón fue Trunks que también participa

\- Fue hace tiempo ... que curioso que lo recuerdes

\- No pude evitar sorprenderme el verlos pelear aquella vez ... parecían muy fuertes para su edad

\- Te pareció? ... bueno ... asistimos a ese campeonato con mucho entusiasmo

\- Y ahora?

\- En realidad entre por otros motivos ... ganar no me interesa

\- Será una de las chicas con quienes andan?

\- Tan obvio es? bueno ... tampoco es ningún secreto ... mi novia es Rei Ayanami

\- Es buena ... pero mejor me parece Akane ... es tu sobrina no?

\- Si ...

\- Y Bra?

\- Solo es una amiga ...

\- Las tres se ven muy fuertes ... dudo que pueda con ellas ... justo ahi vienen

Efectivamente ... las tres se acercaban a ambos peleadores ... la que se adelanta es Bra

\- Hola Teker! - le dice - justo estábamos hablando de ti ... jeje

\- Ah! que honor! y de que?

\- De porque le cediste tu clasificación a mi ... digo ... a Mister Satan - le dice Pan

\- Bueno ... me pareció lo justo ... es un gran hombre ... les pareció mal?

\- De haber sido el no habría aceptado ... o mejor dicho si el hubiese sido yo

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Ya dejalo Pan - le dice Rei - al fin y al cabo fue un gesto amable de su parte ... no importa a quien se lo haya dado

\- Ustedes no parecen tener una buena opinión de Mister Satan ... que les pasa?

\- Nada ... olvidalo

\- A propósito ... eres Pan o Akane? eso me tiene confundido

\- Mi nombre es Pan de acuerdo? - le dice molesta Pan - pero tu llamame Akane ... hasta mañana

Pan se va seguida por Rei ... Bra se queda con Goten y Teker

\- Que le pasa? parece que no le caigo bien - dice Teker

\- No te preocupes - le dice Goten - no eres tu ... ha estado así desde hace días ... bueno ... yo también voy a dormir ... hasta mañana

\- Goten! - le dice Bra

\- Si?

\- Que descanses ...

Goten se retira mirando de reojo a Bra quien se queda con Teker

\- Tienes sueño? - le dice Teker a Bra

\- No ... quieres platicar?

\- Si ... claro ...

Ambos se quedan hablando, mientras Pan entraba a su recámara y cierra la puerta pero Rei pone el pie

\- Ayyy! controlate Pan! - se queja

\- Quien te dijo que pongas el pie? en mi forma de SSJ soy mas fuerte!

\- Me refiero a tu mal humor! has estado así todo el día ... que te pasa?

\- Tu ya lo sabes ...

\- Y encima casi mandas al hospital a Boro ... no debiste excederte

\- Se lo merecía ...

\- Ademas fuiste grosera con Teker ... es un chico muy amable

\- No me estes hablando de chicos ahora Rei! es de lo que menos quiero hablar!

\- Pan ... creí que despues de lo que hablamos te sentirías mejor ... que es lo que hace falta para que vuelvas a sonreir?

Pan se sienta sobre la cama y no dice nada

\- Tu quieres volver a ver a Ranma ... no es cierto?

\- No Rei ... yo no quiero alimentar falsas esperanzas

\- Porque piensas eso? es porque pertenece a otro universo? entonces que hago aca con Goten?

\- No es eso Rei ... tu eres Rei Ayanami ... la chica que conocí en ese mundo donde los evangelion combatían contra los angeles! donde luchamos contra Broly ... donde tu eras un piloto usada por NERV! ... el Ranma de ahora no es el que yo conocí en la Habitación del Tiempo ... aquel Ranma murió y yo lloré sobre su cadaver! aquel Ranma había dejado de querer a Akane y el de ahora la adora! aquel Ranma me dijo que no podía sepárarse de mi y el de ahora no me conoce! aquel Ranma pertenecía a un tiempo que ya no existe y el de ahora tiene un futuro en el que jamás estaré yo!

\- Pan ... se que tienes razón ... pero no valdría la pena intentarlo y ...?

\- No te das cuenta Rei? esa es la reponsabilidad nuestra! no podemos alterar el orden cósmico! es lo que me dijo el Supremo Kaiosama! ese fue el encargo y nuestra misión! por eso mi abuelito Goku y el señor Vegeta decidieron irse! ... porque nos dejaban a nosotros la misión de proteger nuestro mundo! y yo no se si quiero esa responsabilidad!

\- Creo que eso es decisión tuya Pan ...

\- Y porque ... porque tengo yo que asumir esto? porque tuve que perder a Ranma? porque después tuve que perder a ...

\- De que hablas Pan? - se escucha la voz de Bra

\- Que? estabas escuchando? - le dice Rei

\- Tienen la puerta abierta y hablas muy fuerte Pan ... además si quisiera espiarlas me habría quedado callada ... Pan ... quien es Ranma? que sucedió en ese mundo?

\- Pasa ... te contare - le contesta Pan - cierra la puerta

Amanece un nuevo día ... después del desayuno todos fueron al coliseo donde desde muy temprano los asistentes pugnaban por ingresar ... el narrador hace su ingreso al recinto y comienza a dar los saludos de rigor ... en eso la pantalla comienza a parpadear

\- Pues bien ... entonces el orden de los combates es el siguiente! primer combate ... los participantes Soni y Jade ... segundo combate ... los participantes Trunks y Ten Shin Han ... tercer combate ... los participantes Bra y Troyan ... cuarto combate ... los participantes Uub y 18 ... quinto combate ... los participantes Krilin y Jano ... Sexto combate ... los participantes Goten y Mirana ... septimo combate ... los participantes Rei y Xero ... octavo combate ... los participantes Gran Saiyaman y Roler ... noveno combate ... los participantes Akane y Saye ... decimo combate ... los participantes Jackie Chu y Dirce ... undecimo combate ... los participantes Teker y Sahano y duodecimo combate ... los participantes Mika y Siro! ... este es el orden de los combates queridos espectadores y teleespectadores! ahora con ustedes .. el coliseo!

Los aplausos vuelven a sonar mientras en el estrado de honor, Maron se lamentaba la mala suerte de su madre ...

\- Que lástima! - dice - a mi mama le tocó con Uub y a Ten con Trunks!

\- Aún queda tu papa - le dice Videl

\- Si ... pero mi mama tenía mas posibilidades que el ... pero parece que a tu papa no le ha abandonado la suerte

\- Asi parece ...

Los participantes Soni y Jade suben a la plataforma ... el equipo de jueces sube al estrado oficial a ver las peleas ... los demás contemplaban desde sus ubicaciones

\- Oye Pan - le pregunta Rei - porque no le contaste toda la verdad a Bra?

\- Lo demás no es necesario que lo sepa ... Bra no es buena confidente ... ahora no me hables del tema y concentrate en tu próximo rival ... con el anterior tuviste dificultades

Se inicia el combate ... fue bastante intenso pero Soni vence a la chica Jade pese a los esfuerzos de esta, aunque fue despedida entre aplausos

\- Lástima - dice Bra - una chica menos

\- Ya estaba lastimada del combate anterior - dice Gohan

\- Ahora es el turno de Trunks y Ten - dice Krilin - lástima por Ten

Ambos suben y el narrador los presenta

\- Aquí tenemos a dos magníficos combatientes ... ya habíamos dicho que el participante Ten ha sido campeón en un torneo pasado y ahora no lo viene haciendo nada mal ... el participante Trunks fue campeón infantil y ahora como adulto reditua su gran capacidad!

En el lugar donde se ubican los participantes una cámara es instalada ... luego aparece Jali y su camarógrafo

\- Tu! - le dice Pan - que estas haciendo aqui?

\- No se preocupe participante Akane - le dice sarcástica - no te voy a entrevistar ... todavía ... quiero grabar desde este ángulo la pelea ... estará buena no? a propósito ... tu abuelo es muy afortunado

Luego de los saludos, Ten se acerca a Trunks

\- Trunks ... hace años me tocó luchar contra Mirai Trunks en un torneo ... te diré lo mismo que a el ... si no peleas con todo tu poder no te lo perdonaré!

\- Comiencen! - se escucha la voz del narrador

Ten ataca a gran velocidad sorprendiendo a Trunks quien cae al suelo pero se recupera rápido para detener el segundo ataque y contraatacar ... luego de un intercambio de golpes se impone la mayor experiencia de Ten quien vuelve a derribar a Trunks ... este da un gran salto para esquivarlo pero Ten lo alcanza y lo derriba otra vez

\- El participante Ten esta superando al participante Trunks que ve bloqueadas todas sus técnicas! - dice el narrador

Trunks se levanta otra vez y cuando Ten se le aproxima, se convierte en SSJ y para todos sus ataques

\- Toma eso Harold! esa es la transformación que yo te dije que se vió en el video de Cell!

Trunks se eleva lo mismo que Ten, quien rapidamente toma mas velocidad haciendo estallar su ki .. antes de que Trunks lo alcance, Ten junta sus manos

\- Ki Ho Hu!

El ataque derriba a Trunks quien cae pero hace un esfuerzo y cae sobre la plataforma que se deshace en el lugar de impacto ante la sorpresa de todos ... Ten se aproxima a toda velocidad pero en eso Trunks surge del agujero y ante un desprevenido Ten, lo alcanza y lo golpea derribándolo ... Ten cae sobre la plataforma y hace estallar su ki ... en microsegundos, Trunks alcanza el nivel de SSJ2 y golpea a Ten quien cae de la plataforma

\- El participante Ten ha caido de la plataforma - dice el narrador que aún no asimilaba lo que vió - el participante Trunks es el narrador ... digo ... el ganador

Trunks ayuda a Ten a levantarse pero el coliseo seguía en silencio ... solo cuando ambos contendientes se retiraron sonaron algunos tímidos aplausos

\- Te encuentras bien Ten? - le pregunta Krilin

\- Si - le contesta y luego le dice a Trunks - buena pelea Trunks

\- Estuviste mejor de lo que esperaba ... tuve que transformarme en SSJ2 para vencerte

Jali y Harold grababan la conversación "esto es sorprendente ... recien el campeonato se pone interesante"

\- Ahora la siguiente pelea que espero sea tan impactante como la anterior ... los participantes Bra y Troyan!

Bra sale y sube a la plataforma ... quería concentrarse en el combate pero una idea la atormentaba "ahora se quien es Ranma ... pero porque no estoy tranquila?"

En otro mundo ...

Rei Hino se había llevado a Ranma a otro lugar, junto con el abad ... entraron a un lugar donde se encontraban reunidos otros monjes quienes se pusieron nerviosos al verlos entrar

\- Sucede algo? - pregunta Ranma

\- Es que ... no estan acostumbrados a ver a una chica tan ligeramente vestida - dice el abad mirando a Rei quien se averguenza

\- Que puedo hacer yo si es el uniforme oficial de las sailor! - dice Rei colorada - tampoco me gusta estar en un lugar lleno de hombres!

\- Ellos nos ayudaran en la meditación creando una ambiente de paz y tranquilidad ... sientense en el centro ... me imagino que sabes que hacer guerrera sailor

\- Exactamente - dice Rei quien envuelve la pañoleta en el cuello y le coloca el cetro en las manos - ahora quiero que utilices tu entrenamiento en artes marciales para lograr un nivel de concentración ... yo te ayudaré

Rei le pone las manos en la cabeza y Ranma se aparta lo que sorprende a todos los presentes

\- Se puede saber que pasa contigo? - le dice molesta Mars

\- No te propasaras conmigo o si? - le contesta

\- Eres el colmo Ranma! esto es serio! vuelve a colocarte en posición y no te distraigas en pensamientos sucios!

Ambos nuevamente toman posición y Ranma se concentra ... lentamente el poder espiritual de Rei entraba en el ...

En el exterior ... los demas se encontraban reunidos en la sala mientras otro sacerdote trataba de curar a Sailor Moon ... conversaban entre ellos pero Cologne de pronto se sobresalta

\- Sucede algo abuela? - le pregunta Shampoo

\- Algo pasa ... hay peligro - contesta Cologne

En lo alto, Luna y Artemis también se dan cuenta

\- Que sucede Artemis? - le pregunta Luna

\- Alguien viene ...

\- Es Hapossai?

\- Creo que no solamente el ... mira allá

A lo lejos, Luna distingue varias figuras aladas que se aproximaban ... una de ellas llevaba a Hapossai

En otro mundo ..

Bra pese a estar a punto de pelear no podía sacarse a Ranma de la cabeza y trataba de visualizarlo al como se lo había descrito Pan "ella con un novio? ... y parece que se enamoraron de verdad" ella llevaba su diadema en la cabeza que empezó a emitir una tenue luz ... el público, sobre todo el masculino le daba vivas a Bra

\- Veo que te conseguiste una legión de admiradores niña - le dice Troyan - veamos si eso te sirve para vencerme

Pero Bra no le presta atención ... no sabía porque pero no se sentía en la pelea "porque me estoy obsesionando con Ranma?"

\- Que le pasa a Bra? - pregunta Rei - parece en otro mundo ...

\- No lo se - dice Pan ... en eso se coge la cabeza

\- Te pasa algo? - le pregunta Rei

\- No se ... me duele la cabeza ...

\- No debiste comer tanto en el desayuno

Pero Pan estaba pensando en otra cosa ... inconcientemente empezó a pensar en Ranma ...

\- Comiencen! - grita el narrador

Troyan se lanza sobre Bra golpeándola con fuerza ya que esta no parecía estar en el combate y ella cae al suelo ... eso la hace reaccionar pero le cuesta trabajo esquivar a Troyan que es bastante rápido quien nuevamente le alcanza a golpear lastimándola ... Bra trata de concentrarse pero Adjahnti no la deja "que demonios me esta pasando ... no voy a dejarme vencer!" alcanza a reincorporarse y consigue bloquear los ataques de Troyan quien se mueve con rapidez lo que obliga a Bra a elevarse pero sorprendentemente Troyan salta y le aplica una patada que la hace caer cerca al borde ... Bra se queda sin aliento pero alcanza a levitar hasta el centro antes de ser derribada nuevamente ... la diadema brillaba mas y en eso Troyan le aplica una llave

\- Rindete mocosa! - le grita

Bra no contesta ... todo se le nubla y se siente desfallecer

\- Bra reacciona! - le grita Pan

Bra en ese instante, como despertando de un sueño comienza a incrementar su ki pero se siente bloqueada por la diadema que no la deja concentrarse "no ... no me dejaré vencer ... no! papaaa!" ... el ki de Bra se incrementa y Troyan siente que no puede tenerla mas sujeta, empujado por una fuerza que excedía la suya ... Bra consigue levantarse con la fuerza de su ki haciendo que Troyan la suelte ... este hace distancia y Bra se pone de pie con una mirada asesina en sus ojos

\- No - dice Trunks - su ki ... es como el de mi padre! controlate Bra!

\- No se que hiciste muchacha - le dice Troyan - pero no te servirá! siente esta técnica!

El ki de Troyan parece incrementarse y comienza a generar un aura alrededor de el

\- El puede usar el ki! - exclama Krilin - cuidado Bra!

Troyan lanza su ataque que envuelve a Bra en el aura de el y comienza a comprimirla ... Bra se siente ahogada además que la diadema no la dejaba pensar bien "aún no puedo controlar esta cosa ... es como si quisiera decirme algo ... ya no puedo mas!"

\- Ahhhh! - grita Bra y ante la sorpresa de todos su pelo se hace rubio y quiebra el ki de Troyan quien ante la impresión no se da cuenta que Bra se lanza sobre el ... Bra en el último instante se controla y lo coge de la pechera y lo levanta en peso volando hacia el muro

\- Ahora sabrás lo que es enfrentar a la hija del principe de los saiyajin! toma!

\- Bra! - grita Trunks volando hacia ella - detente!

Bra escucha la voz de su hermano y se detiene pero suelta a Troyan quien por la velocidad se estrella contra la pared y cae al suelo

\- Final! la participante Bra en una sorprendente reacción ha vencido al participante Troyan! espero que no este muy lastimado ... y que esta chica no tenga novio

Bra aterriza y vuelve a la normalidad ... todos estaban sorprendidos pero sus admiradores aplaudían a rabiar ... los demás se habían quedado mudos

\- Desde cuando Bra puede transformarse en SSJ!? - exclama Krilin

\- No lo se - dice Goten - pero esto cambia las cosas

\- Lo que me preocupa es que parece no controlar bien sus emociones - dice Gohan

Trunks se acerca hacia su hermana quien estaba con la cabeza gacha sin parecer disfrutar de su triunfo

\- Bra! porque? - le reclama Trunks - porque no nos dijiste que ahora puedes transformarte en SSJ? te das cuenta de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer? con esa fuerza pudiste haberlo matado!

\- Dejame sola!

\- Pero Bra ...

\- Solo dejenme sola! todos!

Bra sale corriendo sin que Trunks pueda detenerla ... Pan y Rei la observaban en silencio

\- Asi que eso era lo que ha estado tratando de decirte Pan? - le dice Rei

\- Si ... pero me da la impresión que no es todo lo que me quería decir ... acompañame ... vamos a hablar con ella

Pan y Rei salen atrás de Bra ... en el estrado oficial, Bulma salía corriendo a buscar a Bra "condenada chiquilla! me ha estado mintiendo ... porque no me dijo que estaba desarrollando los poderes de un saiyajin?"

En el coliseo ... el narrador anunciaba la siguiente pelea entre Uub y 18 ... ambos habían sido aconsejados por Gohan y Krilin respectivamente para que se controlen en un lugar lleno de público ...

\- ... ambos contendientes tienen un brillante historial - anunciaba el narrador - ambos fueron finalistas en ediciones pasadas pero fueron derrotados por Mister Satan ... ahora mediran fuerzas para intentar nuevamente llegar a la final! comiencen!

18 ataca con todo lo que tiene pero Uub bloquea todos sus ataques y eleva su ki tratando de acertar a 18 quien mantiene la pelea pareja "no le ganaré si no utilizo mi poder a un nivel mayor" piensa Uub ... rapidamente 18 lo golpea y lo derriba pero Uub se incorpora y se eleva pero 18 no cae en la trampa y dispara desde tierra una ráfaga de ki que Uub esquiva ... en ese instante eleva su ki a un gran nivel y a una velocidad increible se coloca al lado de 18 derribándola pero esta se recupera y ataca a gran velocidad a Uub quien no puede sentirla ya que no emitía ki, golpeándolo repetidas veces ... Uub reacciona y estalla su ki empujando a 18 quien eleva su poder pero Uub consigue golpearla y le dispara una rafaga de ki de baja intensidad que la empuja fuera de la plataforma ... con eso termina la pelea

\- Oh no! - exclama Krilin - lo siento 18 ...

Pero antes de enfrentar la colera de su esposa, Krilin sale para afrontar su pelea contra Jano ... a quien vence sin dificultad ... la tarea de consolar a 18 se la dejo a Maron cosa que hizo esta mientras el narrador anunciaba la pelea entre Goten y Mirana ... Goten miraba a todos lados tratando de ubicar a Rei, quería que ella lo viera combatir ... aunque al ver a su contendor se alegró que no estuviera ... Mirana era una chica muy bonita y se mostró galante y cortes con ella antes de arrojarla fuera de la plataforma

Afuera ... Pan y Rei buscaban a Bra sin éxito, en eso escuchan la voz del anunciador señalando el término de la pelea entre Goten y Mirana con el triunfo del primero

\- Ay no! - exclama Rei - Goten va a matarme! y además ahora sigo yo!

\- Pues vamos - le dice Pan - Bra ya aparecerá ... después de tu pelea seguiremos buscándola

Ambas corren al interior pero son interceptadas por Bulma

\- Chicas! - les dice - donde esta Bra?

\- No lo sabemos - le contesta Pan - también la estabamos buscando ... pero ahora es el turno de Rei

\- Pues ... anda Rei ... quisiera hablar con Pan

\- Yo ... bueno ... te espero Pan - Rei corre al interior y Pan se queda mirando a Bulma

\- Tu sabías de esto Pan? - le pregunta Bulma - sabías que Bra estaba desarrollando sus poderes?

\- No señora Briefs - le contesta - yo no lo sabía ...

\- No me mientas Pan ... recuerdo que hace unas semanas me preguntabas que si Vegeta me había contado sobre los cambios que sufría una saiyajin cuando se hacía mujer

\- Si ... pero no me refería a Bra ...

\- Entonces?

\- Yo ... hablaba de mi ...

Bulma y Pan se quedan en silencio mirándose la una a la otra ... no lejos de ahí, Bra se había sacado la diadema "no se usar bien esta cosa ... creo que debo recordar las lecciones que me dieron para usar esto ..." Bra se lo pone y comienza a concentrarse ...

En el templo budista ... un grupo de demonios dirigidos por Hapossai irrumpen en el templo sorprendiendo a la pandilla de Nerima ... Hotaru corre hacia Sailor Moon generando su escudo que rechaza a los demonios ... Hapossai lanza sus bombas pero también son detenidas por Saturn ... todos los demás son atacados por los demonios y sin la presencia de Ranma y Mars disminuyó enormemente su capacidad combativa

\- Hay que agruparnos alrededor de Sailor Moon! - grita Akane quien comienza a dirigir a los demás ... en la pelea quedan fuera de combate Kuno y Mousse (aunque este fue por estrellarse contra un muro ya que un demonio le quito sus gafas). Ryoga protege a los demás con su Shishi Hokoudan y consigue rechazar a los demonios que se deshacen con el impacto ... los demás demonios junto con Hapossai se reagrupan

\- Pagarán caro muchachos malcriados! - les grita Hapossai montado sobre una de esas cosas - yo les enseñaré a respetar a sus mayores!

En el interior del salón ... todos escuchaban el alboroto de allá afuera pero Mars no quiso romper la meditación ... sea lo que fuere que este pasando, sin ayuda no lo lograrían ... y todo dependía ahora de ella y de Ranma "has contacto Ranma ... parece estar muy lejos ... un momento ... quien es?" una voz resuena en su cabeza "quien eres tu?" "por favor necesito tu ayuda ... estamos en peligro"

En otro mundo ... la concentración de Bra se hacía mas difícil ya que no estaba habituada a esas cosas pero la diadema parecía cobrar vida ya que la sentía moverse en su cabeza "quien me esta llamando ... Ranma? eres Ranma?" "que? sabes quien es Ranma? entonces tu eres ... " en eso la conversación parece cortarse subitamente ...

En el templo budista ... Rei cortó la comunicación porque una de las criaturas había echado la puerta y hacía su ingreso "no hay tiempo" en un supremo esfuerzo, Rei entra nuevamente en contacto y toca las manos de Ranma juntándolas con el cetro de Plut ... el cetro comienza a brillar ...

En otro mundo ... Bra siente nuevamente el contacto y se toca la diadema y empieza a incrementar su poder ... no sabía lo que hacía pero le parecía necesario

En la plataforma de combate, Rei comenzaba su pelea contra Xero quien desde un inicio demostró ser un rival difícil ya que alternaba su velocidad con ataque de ki que Rei bloqueaba con su AT ... en eso siente una extraña vibración "que es esto? ... oh no! ... eso solo puede ser ..." ya Kiwishin en su entrenamiento le había enseñado a sentir los desequilibrios entre dos dimensiones y eso es lo que estaba sintiendo ... trata de terminar la pelea pero Xero parecía ser muy hábil "al diablo con este torneo" Rei deja su escudo AT y recibe un golpe de Xero que la saca de la plataforma concluyendo la pelea

\- Oh no! - exclama Goten - Rei!

\- La participante Rei ha caido de la plataforma! - anuncia el narrador - el ganador es Troyan! ... lastima ... es una linda chica ..

Goten corre hacia donde había caido Rei pero se da cuenta que no esta "que extraño ... adonde se fue?"

Rei había corrido y luego volado donde sentía la extraña emisión de energía ... al llegar ve a Bra que esta sujetando su diadema y una fuerte luz emanaba de ella ... luz que iba cobrando forma

\- Esta abriendo un portal! Bra detente! suelta tu diadema!

Pero Bra parecía no escuchar y la luz se hacía mas intensa ... Rei aterriza cerca de ella y sujeta las manos de Bra y siente una enorme fuerza que le hace sentir que su cabeza estallaba ... trata de hacer un esfuerzo de entrar a la mente de Bra ... fue difícil pero ya lo estaba consiguiendo ...

En el templo budista ... la batalla continuaba contra los demonios de Hapossai ... Ukyo, olvidando todo entra al salón donde estaban Ranma, Mars y los monjes y golpea al demonio con todas sus fuerzas, distrayéndolo cuando parecía que ya estaba a punto de coger a Mars quien no soltaba las manos de Ranma "solo un poco mas ... un poco mas .. que es esto? siento otra presencia ... y me parece familiar ... pero ..." la distracción contra el demonio no duró mucho ya que se recupera y golpea a Ukyo quien cae sin sentido ... este nuevamente se lanza contra Mars quien decide soltar a Ranma y se vuelve contra el demonio que ya estaba sobre ella

\- Saeta Llameante de Marte!

El ataque atravieza al demonio que desaparece en medio de un humo negro ... Mars no puede continuar con Ranma ... la situación era desesperante afuera y solo ella podía ayudarlas ... confiaba en que ranma, aún en contacto pudiera alcanzar la ayuda

Mientras ... en otro mundo ... Rei consigue unirse con Bra mentalmente, aunque la intención de ella era romper el contacto ... en eso ve algo que la espanta ... a su lado había otra persona ... era Jali la reportera ... la distracción fue suficiente para que Rei perdiera concentración ... la luz comienza a crecer mas y las envuelve lo mismo que a Jali ...

En el templo budista ... el cetro se torna de un color blanco intenso ... Ranma lo levanta y lo dirige a un lugar de la habitación ... la luz toma forma allí ... cuando la luz se disipa, Ranma abre los ojos ... y luego los abrió mas al darse cuenta que eran tres chicas que estaban una sobre la otra en confuso montón ...

\- Que? - exclama entre sorprendido y molesto - esta es la gran ayuda?

Rei es la primera en abrir los ojos ... y ve al chico de camisa roja que lo mira con cara de sorprendido ... pero ella se sorprende mas al reconocerlo ...

 **Fin del capítulo 14**


	8. Capitulo 15 - Capitulo 16

**"Recuerdos e Ilusiones"**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capitulo 15**

 **Confesiones**

En el coliseo .. Pan conversaba con bulma y de pronto se calla "me pareció sentir una especie de energía y no era en la arena ... pero ya se fue"

\- Pan - le dice Bulma - no me has contestado del todo ... realmente no sabías de los poderes de Bra?

\- No señora Briefs ... no lo sabía ... yo también me sorprendi, pero lo que le puedo decir es que me parece que no es lo único que puede hacer ... ahora si me disculpa, estan anunciando a mi papa y luego sigo yo

Pan avanza hacia el interior del coliseo pero Bulma la vuelve a detener

\- Aún te falta responderme sobre lo que me estuviste preguntando Pan ...

\- Hablaremos después de la pelea ... se lo prometo

\- Pan ... te conozco desde que naciste y te siento muy cercana a mi ... eres la nieta de alguien que fue muy importante para todos y especialmente para mi ... por eso me preocupas y quiero ayudarte

\- Gracias señora Briefs ...

\- Comencemos por tener confianza ... llamame Bulma ... como todos ... no me hagas sentir tan vieja ... anda ve ... seguire buscando a Bra

\- Gracias ...

Bulma sigue merodeando por el lugar tratando de encontrar a Bra ... en el interior, la pelea entre Gohan y Roler llegaba a su fin ... aunque Roler demostró ser buen rival, no estaba a la altura de Gohan, no solo por su poder sino por que era mas experimentado ... finalmente Gohan derriba a Roler fuera de la plataforma

\- El participante Roler ha caido de la plataforma! el Gran saiyaman es el ganador!

Todos aplauden mientras el narrador anunciaba la siguiente pelea

\- Nos vamos acercando al final señoras y señores ... porque ahora entramos a la novena pelea de esta segunda etapa ... la participante Akane Tendo y el participante Saye!

Akane sube a la plataforma al mismo tiempo que Saye y ambos se miden con la mirada ... Saye debía tener dos metros de altura

\- Ambos participantes destacaron en sus respectivos grupos y ni que decir que la participante Akane es la sensación del torneo! comiencen!

Saye se lanza al ataque con rápidos movimientos que Pan elude moviéndo su cuerpo sin cambiar de sitio ... Saye toma distancia y genera un ataque de ki que golpea a Pan pero esta lo recibe sin inmutarse ... Saye se preocupa porque nadie había resistido su ataque especial y trata de acertarle varios golpes pero aún asi falla

\- Vaya ... veo que no eres una chica común y corriente ... pues entonces usaré otras formas

Saye se sienta en posición de meditación y luego de un rato comienza a levitar

\- Ven eso? - exclama Goten - quien es ese tipo?

\- Tal parece que este tipo es especial - dice Trunks - no emite ningún ki pero lo que hace parece peligroso

El sujeto comienza a girar sobre si mismo tan velozmente que desaparece

\- Que? adonde se fue? - fue lo que se pregunto Pan antes de que un golpe la derribara pero no podía ver de donde venía ... otro golpe la lanza lejos y un tercer golpe casi la arroja de la plataforma "no entiendo ... no puedo sentirlo y en mi forma de SSJ no puedo resistir sus golpes!"

\- El participante Saye no esta en la plataforma pero tal parece que se las arregla para golpear a la participante Akane!

Muten Roshi que observaba el combate se sorprende también

\- Vaya ... no creí volver a ver la legendaria técnica de la invisibilidad

\- Que dice maestro Roshi? - le pregunta Krilin - la técnica de la invisibilidad

\- No es que esta invisible ... pero todos tenemos un punto ciego en nuestro ojo y este luchador se camufla para solo ubicarse en ese punto usando una concentración muy fuerte ... eso también le da otras habilidades y como no emite ningún ki a Pan le resulta imposible verlo ... pero estoy seguro que algunos de nosotros, incluido los espectadores lo pueden ver aunque sea solo en momentos

Pan en ese momento se encontraba en desventaja asi que vuela ... ya no recibe golpes pero tampoco puede ver a su oponente ... en eso recibe otro golpe que la lanza a tierra pero consigue reponerse y detenerse a escasos centimetros del suelo

\- Eso estuvo cerca! - dice el narrador - si la participante Akane no piensa en algo será irremediablemente derrotada!

Pan se concentra y en eso en un estallido libera su poder de SSJ2

\- Pan! - le grita Trunks - no te desesperes! trata de sentirlo

Pan recibe un nuevo golpe pero esta vez no la derriba ... eso le dio tiempo para pensar ... para recordar ... un nuevo golpe si la tira al suelo ... pero el tercero lo contiene

\- Ya se donde estas! toma!

Un ligero disparo de ki impacta en un punto de la plataforma ... ante la vista de todos Saye reaparece y cae derribado ... se reincorpora sorprendido al verse anulado

\- Como es que ... pudiste verme? - le pregunta Saye - use esa técnica porque sabía que sentías mi ki!

\- Muy fácil - le contesta Pan - donde te mueves empujas una corriente de aire ... no te teletransportas ... solo te mueves con rapidez y como eres grande empujas mas aire ... solo abrí mas mis sentidos ... continuamos?

Saye se sonrie y mira a Pan

\- No muchacha ... yo se cuando pierdo y ya utilicé todos mis trucos ... y una cosa que he aprendido es a no perder el tiempo ... eres la ganadora

Saye se inclina y abandona la plataforma

\- El participante Saye abandona la plataforma ... eso quiere decir que la participante Akane es la ganadora!

La gente aplaude a Pan quien se retira, recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos ... solo su padre se mantiene alejado

\- Te felicito Pan - le dice Muten Roshi - veo que eres una gran luchadora

\- Gracias maestro Roshi ... si me disculpan debo irme

\- Adonde vas? - le pregunta Goten

\- A buscar a Rei y a Bra ... Rei perdió y voy a darle un jalón de orejas!

Mientras tanto el narrador anunciaba la pelea entre Jackie Chu y Dirce ...

En otro mundo ...

Repuesta de la sorpresa, Rei mira a Ranma con incredulidad quien aún la miraba excéptico

\- Creo que nos equivocamos de canal ... tal parece que contactamos a "Los Angeles de Charlie" - dice Ranma sarcástico

\- Que gracioso - dice Bra que trataba de levantarse pero no podía porque tenía a Rei encima - quieres quitarte de encima mío clonada!

Pero Rei no reacciona y solo tartamudea

\- Rararanma? eres tu? - le alcanza a decir

\- Me conoces? - le contesta el mencionado - yo no te conozco

\- Ese es Ranma? - dice Bra - parece simpático ...

Rei en eso reacciona y se levanta furiosa

\- Bra Briefs! - le grita - tienes el cerebro del tamaño de un maní! te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?!

\- Oye! fijate como me hablas clonada! que es lo que he hecho?

\- Nos trajiste a otro mundo! quien te ha dado permiso para jugar con el equilibrio de las dimensiones?

\- Y desde cuando tengo que justificarme contigo? que derecho tienes tu de levantarme la voz?

\- Desde que me he dado cuenta que no sabes lo que haces! no solo has desarrollado poderes irresponsablemente sino que ahora juegas con magia! crees que no me doy cuenta que es lo que tienes sobre la cabeza aparte de un craneo vacío?

\- Ya me estas cansando clonada! quien te crees que eres? solo porque eres el clon de un angel puedes censurarme y meterte en mis asuntos?

\- El Supremo kaiosama me encargo de velar por el equilibrio de las dimensiones estúpida! y tus asuntos personales nos pueden llevar a una crisis!

\- Creo que no voy a esperar a encontrarnos en el torneo para darte una lección advenediza de cuarta!

\- Señoritas ... - interrumpe Ranma

\- Pues cuando quieras porque por tu culpa tuve que hacerme eliminar!

\- No me culpes de tu incompetencia!

\- Señoritas ...

\- Ni siquiera eres original! solo eres una mala copia de tu padre!

\- Lavate la boca antes de hablar de mi padre!

\- Chiquillas estúpidas! - grita Jali fuera de si - ya vieron lo que tienen a su costado?! ahhhh!

Bra y Rei prestan atención y ven que un enorme demonio se había parado frente a ellas en actitud amenazante cansado de escucharlas ... los demás, incluso Hapossai, se habían detenido en su lucha y contemplaban sorprendidos a las recien llegadas

\- Quienes son estas locas? - pregunta Ukyo

Bra al ver al demonio hace un rictus de furia y estira su mano hacia el que ya se estaba acercando mas ... en medio de un estruendo el demonio desaparece arrasando con todo, incluso con el muro que lo separaba del gran salon ...

\- Grrrr! odio a los demonios! - ruge Bra

\- Que esta pasando aqui? - se pregunta Rei volviendo a la realidad

\- Lo que sea ... postergaremos nuestros asuntos para después ... hay demonios que destruir ... al ataque!

Bra se lanza sola contra los 15 demonios que quedaban golpeando a los dos mas cercanos ... Hapossai tarda en reaccionar pero ve la violencia con la que lucha Bra y se asusta ... en eso centra su atención en Rei

\- Oye preciosa ... no quieres luchar conmigo? - este se lanza y se abraza a su pecho ... Rei hace un gesto de sorpresa y luego de indignación antes de liberar su AT que empuja a Hapossai con violencia contra una pared

\- Es que solo puedo conocer viejos pervertidos?

\- No esta mal clonada ... a ver que te parece esto ... Bola de Fuego! - el ataque mágico acaba con 5 demonios con facilidad

\- Asi ... pues mira esto ... Polvo de Diamante!

El ataque del puño de hielo de Rei congela a otros 5 que se deshacen despues en miles de trozos de hielo .. ante la sorpresa de todos especialmente de Bra

\- Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?! - le pregunta

\- Cuando me uni a Mana me legó algo de lo que ella sabía ... me quedé con el puño de hielo que era la técnica que aprendió de un caballero dorado llamado Yoga ... efectivo no?

\- Pues ... quedan 5 ... a ver esto ... Flecha de Fuego!

El ataque acaba con dos demonios y Rei en eso libera su AT contra otros dos deshaciéndolos ... el último que quedaba es montado por Hapossai

\- Ya verán ... volveré y mi venganza sera terrible!

\- Quien es ese viejo? - se pregunta Bra antes de lanzar una descarga de ki que impacta en el demonio destruyéndolo ... Hapossai cae aparatosamente pero luego se escabulle por los alrededores ... los demás miran sorprendidos a las dos chicas que habían vencido a los demonios y luego a Jali que estaba escondida tras unas columnas ...

En otro mundo ... Pan daba vueltas por el perímetro del coliseo sin poder ubicar a Bra y a Rei "tan solo espero que no hayan ido a arreglar sus diferencias ahora que Rei ha sido eliminada" ... en eso divisa a Bulma quien inmediatamente se da cuenta de la presencia de Pan

\- Pan! - le grita y se acerca - tuviste suerte?

\- No ... es extraño ... parecería que ambas se esfumaron ... no me gusta que anden las dos juntas

\- Bueno ... se que se llevan mal pero ya apareceran ... como te fue?

\- Podría decir que bien ... ese tal Saye salió con una sorpresa ...

\- Igual era con Goku ... sus rivales siempre salían con sorpresas pero el siempre vencía ... te le pareces mucho Pan ...

\- Gracias seño ... digo Bulma

\- Eso esta mejor - le dice Bulma sonriendo - ahora ... quisiera conversar contigo ...

\- Bulma ... yo ... no me siento preparada aún

\- Lo se Pan ... pero creo que tu necesitas ayuda ... como te dije antes ... se lo que pasa en la cabeza de alguien de tu edad ... yo la tuve alguna vez y creo que puedo comprenderte mejor de lo que crees ... me darás la oportunidad?

\- No lo se ... yo ...

\- Tomate tu tiempo Pan ... acompañame ... no necesitamos ver las demás peleas y podemos hablar mientras comemos algo ... te parece? ... yo invito

Pan y Bulma se alejan mientras en los parlantes se anunciaba la victoria de Jackie Chu ...

Después de la pelea entre Jackie Chu y Dirce que terminó con una fácil victoria del primero, siguieron Teker y Sahano ... incluso los guerreros Z se vieron sorprendidos ante la exhibición tan completa que mostraron ambos contendientes ... Teker mostró mucho control sobre su ki y consiguió expulsar una descarga que al final le dió la victoria ya que Sahano queda fuera de combate ... el siguiente combate entre Mika y Siro termina con el triunfo del segundo quien se impone tras un dificultoso combate que duró mas de 20 minutos ... ambos contrincantes quedaron lastimados

\- Señoras y señores! teleespectadores de todo el mundo! tenemos a los 12 clasificados para la tercera ronda de estas semifinales! los gladiadores que ahora competiran entre si en la siguiente etapa son los participantes Soni, Trunks, Bra, Uub, Krilin, Goten, Xero, Gran saiyaman, Akane tendo, Jackie Chu, Teker y Siro! estos luchadores han demostrado sus cualidades frente a rivales de gran talla también y como saben quien clasificó directamente a esta ronda fue el gran Mister Satan! ... pasaremos ahora a un intermedio donde los contrincantes podrán descansar antes de volver a combatir! muchas gracias y que disfruten este descanso!

Los contrincantes se retiran a comer ... mientras tanto Goten trataba de divisar a Rei pero no tuvo suerte

\- Preocupado Goten? - le pregunta Teker que se había acercado

\- Yo? ... no ... que puede pasarle a una chica como Rei?

\- Sabes que? .. me dio la impresión que le regalo esa pelea a Xero

\- A mi tambien ... eso quería preguntarle ... vamos a comer?

\- No acostumbro a comer antes de una pelea ... pero puedo acompañarte

\- Vamos ... a los chicos les gustará hablar contigo ... nos sorprendiste ... eres bueno

\- Viniendo de ustedes es un honor ...

No lejos de allí ... Bulma hablaba con Pan sobre Bra y lo raro que ultimamente se estaba portando asi como su aparente encono hacia Rei

\- Eso es algo que no entiendo ... Rei es una chica dulce y adorable ... porque Bra le ha cogido inquina?

\- No vaya a decírle que yo te lo dije ... la causa es Goten

\- Goten? ... pepepro ella jamás demostró interés en Goten ni cuando iba a mi casa a encontrarse con Trunks! porque ahora le interesa cuando ya tiene novia? ni siquiera se puso así con Paris!

\- Es que ... no lo se ... tal parece que ahora esta obsesionada con esto de la dinastía ... tu sabes ... lo de ser la hija del principe de los saiyajin

\- Que? ... no lo sabía ... es extraño ... y todo esto vino luego de viajar a ese mundo extraño ... esta muy cambiada ... es obvio que algo paso alla ... a propósito Pan ... eso también va por ti

Pan se queda callada y baja la mirada

\- Pan ... si bien lo de mi hija es serio ... lo tuyo también ... se que has crecido ... pero quizá a sido muy rápido para ti ... ni siquiera Goku a tu edad podía decir que venció a rivales de la talla de Broly ... enfrentaste a Bebi, a Super A18 y a los dragones malignos ... luego en ese mundo luchaste con rivales muy poderosos ... es obvio que eres poderosa ... y creo que mucho mas de lo que creemos ... los saiyajin se hacen fuertes luego de cada batalla ... que tan dura fue la tuya Pan?

Pan aún sigue sin contestar pero levanta la mirada

\- Me imagino que la lucha física que llevaste fue dura ... tan dura como la lucha interior que aún llevas dentro ... te oí llorar la otra noche en mi casa ... eran lagrimas de un alma lastimada Pan ... Trunks alcanzó a confesarme que te enamoraste en ese mundo de un tal Ranma ... no es asi?

A Pan comienzan a caerle algunas lágrimas ...

\- Que sucedió con el Pan?

Pan duda ... al final le salen las palabras lentamente de la boca

\- El ... murió ... Bulma

\- Lo siento Pan ... pero creo que murió a quien habías amado ... Trunks me dijo que restauraron la linea temporal de ese mundo ... los que cayeron en esa batalla volvieron a la vida ... es lógico pensar que el también pero ya no te tenía en su memoria ... tu no exististe para el ... el estaba vivo pero tu ...

Pan llora un poco mas fuerte

\- Yo fui la que murió! el estaba vivo y yo morí para el! ... yo no lo olvidé y el si a mi!

\- Pan ... lo que hiciste fue muy noble ... no era seguro que las esferas del dragón lo volvieran a la vida ... sacrificaste tu amor por devolverle la vida ... no crees que eso debería servirte de consuelo?

Pan no dice nada y vuelve a bajar la mirada

\- Escuchame ... eres una chica noble pero lo que pasó te hizo sufrir ... luego vinieron los cambios ... verdad?

Pan levanta la mirada y contempla a Bulma

\- Fue por eso que me preguntaste sobre las mujeres saiyajin ... verdad? ... dime Pan ... tu ... estas embarazada?

Pan se abraza a Bulma y rompe a llorar

\- No señora Bulma! ya no lo estoy! hasta eso perdí! hasta eso! ... hasta eso ...

En otro mundo ... Bra y Rei se enfrentaban a las miradas inquisidoras de los presentes, incluyendo a los monjes

\- Que me ves? - le dice Bra a Kuno que se había despertado y la observaba extasiado - nunca has visto a una mujer?

\- Oh! mi preciosa diosa del pelo purpura! jamás había visto tal demostración de poder y valor frente a unos monstruos ... pero no temas ... yo a partir de ahora me convertiré en tu caballero andante que proclamará tus hazañas ... y tu ... precioso angel del cabello azul no habrá nada que pueda impedir que yo ... - fue lo último que dijo antes de que Ranma lo dejara inconciente

\- Quien es este chiflado? - pregunta Bra - y ... quienes son ustedes? porque nos trajeron aqui?

Rei se aparta un poco y luego se va a ver a Jali ... ella sabía quien era cada uno de los presentes ... a excepción de los monjes ... pero no quería poner en evidencia lo sucedido pero en eso da un brinco y cae sobre Bra

\- Asi que tu eres Ranma? el enamo ... Ummmfff ... que demonios te sucede clonada!?

\- Hablas de mas Bra! ven aqui!

Rei la jala y la lleva a un lado ... Jali aún permanecía escondida pero luego se acerca lentamente a ambas chicas

\- No debes decírles que los conocemos! para ellos y especialmente para Ranma nosotros jamás existimos ... puedes provocar un daño mayor ... lo que pasó pertenece a un futuro que ya jamás sucederá!

\- No entiendo ...

\- No hace falta calabaza ... solo limitate a hacerme caso y ya

\- No me trates de tonta! ... esta bien ... es obvio que sabes mas de esto que yo asi que te haré caso ... por ahora

\- Y que dicen de mi? - habla Jali - esta si parece ser una buena historia ... estoy en otro mundo! y encima fui testigo de una batalla contra unos monstruos!

\- Si ... siempre y cuando consigas quien la lea ... entrar no es tan fácil como salir señorita periodista - le dice Rei

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Eres soltera?

\- Si ... a que viene eso?

\- Que nadie te extrañara ... ahora ... enfrentemos a nuestros anfitriones

Bra, Rei y Jali se aproximan al grupo que los miraba entre sorprendidos y asustados "esto es humillante" piensa Ranma "esas niñas acabaron con los demonios en un santiamen"

\- Pues bien - dice Rei mirando a su homonima porque algo le decía que ella respondería mejor - alguien puede decirme que esta pasando aqui?

\- Bueno - contesta la susodicha pero piensa "esta chica me parece familiar" - antes quisiera que me contestaran una cosa ... son ustedes saiyajin?

\- Como lo sabes? - pregunta Bra

\- Entonces lo son?

\- No notas la diferencia? yo soy una saiyajin! ella ... no se que sera

\- Que graciosa Bra ... tu solo eres una híbrida

\- Hija de un príncipe! ... les contaste quien es tu padre?

Bra se calla al ver una sombra en el rostro de Bra ... a los demás les caía una gota de sudor

\- Tu ... eres Pan? - le pregunta timidamente Mars

\- Ella ... no es Pan - dice un nervioso Ranma

\- Quien es Pan? - pregunta Ukyo

\- Te acuerdas de Pan? - pregunta Bra

\- Un momento ... como se llaman? - pregunta Akane

\- Yo soy ... Rei Ayanami ... y esta es Bra

\- Tu ... me conocías ... me llamasta por mi nombre! - le dice Ranma

\- Eso dije? te habra parecido ...

\- Eso ... nosotras no te conocemos Ranma - añade Bra y Rei se pasa la mano por la cara

Alguien tan "inteligente" como Ranma no se percató ... pero si Akane

\- Entonces como sabes que se llama Ranma? ... Ranma! desde cuando conoces a estas chicas!?

Un mazo, una espátula y una sarten caen sobre Ranma ... aparte del puño de Ryoga

\- Airen ser muy malo con Shampoo!

\- Ranma eres un desvergonzado!

\- Como te atreves a engañar a Akane!

Rei y Bra observan al pobre Ranma en el suelo

\- Las cosas no cambian eh? - dice Rei

\- Eso debió doler - instintivamente Bra se acerca y auxilia a Ranma quien tenía la mirada perdida y la lengua afuera

\- Alejate de prometido de Shampoo! - grita la amazona china

\- Prometido? ... quien es la oficial?

\- Yo! - levantan la mano Shampoo, Ukyo y Akane pero es cosa de un instante en que ella vuelve a bajar la mano

\- Tres prometidas? - dice Bra soltando a Ranma que cae como un saco de papas y se acerca a Rei diciéndole aparte - es que Pan se enamoró de un don juan?

\- Es una historia larga Bra ... pero nos estamos desviando del asunto ... me decías amiga? - contesta Rei dirigiéndose a Mars

\- No se si ustedes saben del asunto ... la verdad es que estoy muy confundida ... saben quien es L´Ryeght?

La cara de Rei hizo una mueca de espanto y asombro al escuchar ese nombre ...

En otro lugar ... la figura de Sailor Moon se contrae en una horrible mueca "ya esta aqui ... el engendro celestial ha llegado"

En el torneo ...

Los demás se estaban reuniendo después del refrigerio para continuar con las peleas ya que estaban anunciando que se iba a volver a comenzar ... Goten que se había hecho amigo de Teker estaba con el mirando a todos lados ... Trunks se les une después

\- Las has visto Trunks? - le pregunta Goten

\- No ... ni a Bra ni a Rei ... ni siquiera a Pan ...

\- Que raro no haberlas visto a la hora de comer ...

\- Creo que mejor entramos - dice Teker - ya van a comenzar

\- Adelántense - dice Trunks - no necesitamos estar todos para el sorteo ... daré unas vueltas mas y volveré

Goten y Teker entran y Trunks sigue caminando "que extraño ... y mi mama tampoco esta ... donde andarán"

En otro lugar ... Pan aún lloraba abrazada a Bulma quien le acariciaba la cabeza

\- Que sucedió Pan? - le pregunta - cuentamelo ... eso te hara sentir mejor ...

\- Nosotros ... creimos que podía ser el último día de nuestras vidas ... ambos ibamos a enfrentar a rivales mas fuertes que nosotros ... entonces paso ... y teníamos razón ... Ranma murió en la pelea ... yo sobreviví gracias a lo que el me enseño ... cuando volvimos yo me sentía tranquila al saber que su esencia se había preservado aunque ya no me recordara ... fue cuando note los cambios en mi cuerpo y acudi a preguntarle ... me di cuenta que yo estaba esperando ... me hice luego una prueba y era cierto! ... y me sentí felíz! ... en mi interior estaba algo que habiamos creado juntos ... lo ame ... ame a mi hijo ...

\- Que sucedió Pan?

\- No lo se ... debió ser la pelea ... yo libre una lucha muy dura contra un ser llamado Wotan ... tenía el poder de un SSJ3 ... y luego contra ese engendro llamado L´Ryeght ... yo tuve que superar mis poderes para poder vencerlos

\- Pan ... tu tienes el poder de un SSJ3?

\- Si ... eso fue lo que paso! fue mi culpa! debió ser un bebe muy fuerte para resistir dos semanas! ... luego lo perdí ... y llore! llore mucho y en silencio porque yo quería tener a mi hijo!

Bulma abraza a Pan tratando de consolarla

\- Pan ... se que lo que te pueda decir no podrá remediar el dolor que sientes ... pero no fue tu culpa ... tu luchaste porque debías de hacerlo ... se que es terrible sentirse culpable por perder algo que empezabas a amar y sobre todo siendo el resultado de un amor tan grande que sentiste por alguien pero haces mal en culparte ... y escapar de tu casa y de tu vida no es la solución

\- Porque Bulma! yo ya no puedo mirar a la cara a nadie! acuso de farsante a mi abuelito y yo soy peor! como puedo enfrentarme a los demás con esta culpa sobre mi?

\- Has enfrentado a peores rivales ... al estilo saiyajin ... ustedes enfrentan las peleas pero son malos para enfrentar asuntos personales o asumir responsabilidades ... recuerdo la cara que puso Goku cuando kamisama quiso darle su puesto y al final prefirió huir ... Vegeta huyó cuando le dije que esperaba a Trunks ... Bra hizo lo mismo a la muerte de su padre ... Pan la vida esta llena de sinsabores algunas mas dolorosas que otras pero estamos aqui para superarlas y salir adelante ... no te derrumbes totalmente por lo que ha pasado ... se que puedes superarlo y tienes que hacerlo rodeada de quienes te aman

En eso en los parlantes anuncian el resultado del sorteo y Pan se levanta secándose las lágrimas

\- Debo irme ... gracias Bulma por escucharme

\- Gracias por confiar en mi ... piensa en lo que te dije

\- Prometame que no se lo dirá a nadie y menos a mis padres

\- Prometido ...

Pan se retira y Bulma se queda sentada ... una vez que Pan se pierde de vista comienza a llorar ...

En el interior del coliseo ... los demás aguardaban expectantes el resultado de los sorteos

\- Primeramente - anuncia el narrador - comenzaremos con el sorteo del participante que pasará directamente a las finales y ... este será ... increible! Mister Satan!

La gente se asombra pero al final rompe en aplausos ... los demás se miran unos a otros

\- Vaya - dice Krilin - que suerte ...

\- Yo creo que aqui hay algo mas que suerte! - dice Muten Roshi

\- No piensen asi amigos - dice Uub

La pantalla comienza a parpadear y a mostrar el orden de los combates

\- Pues bien - dice el narrador - aqui estan el rol de combates en esta tercera ronda! primer combate ... los participantes Trunks y Goten!

\- Que mala suerte! - exclaman los dos

\- ... segundo combate ... los participantes Gran Saiyaman y Siro ... tercer combate ... los participantes Krilin y Soni ...

\- Lo siento maestro Roshi - le dice Krilin

\- ... cuarto combate ... los participantes Akane Tendo y Xero ... quinto combate ... los participantes Bra y Teker ... sexto y último combate ... los participantes Jackie Chu y Uub! ... los seis ganadores se mediran en la cuarta ronda de semifinales!

Mister Satan que ya estaba presente en el sorteo se acerca a los jueces quienes le entregan una tarjeta ... pero Mister Satan camina hacia el narrador y le dice algo ... luego se acerca al grupo y se dirige a Uub

\- Uub - le dice - agradezco tu intención pero dile a Buu que no me ayude ...

\- Pero Mister Satan ...

\- Se que solo Buu pudo ayudarme de esa manera ... dale las gracias y dile que siempre será mi amigo ... lo mismo que tu ... ya le dije a los jueces que cambiaré mi lugar como lo hizo Teker y te lo daré a ti ... yo peleare con Jackie Chu ..

\- Pero ...

\- No te rehuses Uub ... toma esta tarjeta que te acredita como clasificado ... si Buu quiere verme contento que me deje hacer esto

En eso Pan llega y escucha todo ... Mister satan también la ve

\- Pan ... que te ha sucedido ... has estado llorando?

\- Olvidalo abuelito ... vas a pelear con el maestro Roshi? no lo hagas!

\- No Pan ... tenías razón ... fui un farsante y la única manera de rehabilitarme es peleando como debí hacerlo desde un principio

\- No abuelito ... no tienes porque hacer eso ... yo te quiero tal como eres ... yo exageré ... no era por ti eran otras cosas! no necesitas rehabilitarte ante mi!

\- No Pan .. no lo hago por ti ... lo hago por mi mismo ... solo dejame decirte que no importa lo que haya pasado ... tu siempre serás mi nieta ... eres la persona que mas quiero en este mundo

\- Señoras y señores! - anuncia el narrador - Mister Satan en un gesto que lo engrandece ha dado su turno al participante Uub ... Mister Satan luchará en esta ronda!

Todo el público lo aclama y en eso el narrador continua hablando

\- Ahora daremos inicio a esta espectacular ronda! la pelea entre dos grandes participantes que se midieron en en la final del torneo infantil de hace algunos años ... los participantes Goten y Trunks! ambos asombraron al mundo con sus grandes habilidades resultando ganador el participante Trunks ... ahora es la oportunidad del participante Goten ... aunque no es una final les aseguró que será tan emocionante como una!

Goten y Trunks suben a la plataforma ... la pelea esta a punto de comenzar

 **Fin del capítulo 15**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **La verdadera pelea**

En otro mundo ... en lo que quedaba de un templo ... Rei Ayanami observaba con mirada incredula a su homonima Rei Hino, que en ese momento era sailor Mars "no puede ser! no es posible! nosotras la destruimos!"

\- Creo ... que no escuche bien ... dijiste L´Ryeght? - le dice titubeante Rei

\- Si ... acaso la conoces? espera ... tu estuviste en esa batalla que dijeron que ya no sucederá?

\- Como lo ... espera ... espera ... creo que tu y yo necesitamos hablar a solas ... por favor que los demás esperen aqui ...

\- Ya escucharon chicos - dice Mars - esperennos

\- Oye! - reclama Ranma - tenemos derecho a saber!

\- Tiene razón - dice Bra - porque no nos lo dices a todos?

Rei le dirige una mirada de furia a Bra

\- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo querida Bra ... ahora callate!

Rei sin esperar contestación sale al exterior seguida por Mars dejando a los demás mudos

\- Que se habrá creido esa chica de pelo azúl? - dice Ukyo - con que derecho nos oculta información?

\- Tal vez tenga un buen motivo - dice Akane

\- Y tu - Ranma se dirige a Bra - no vas a decir nada?

Bra mira a Ranma "este es el amor de la vida de Pan? no parece gran cosa ... aunque es apuesto"

\- No - le contesta - mejor esperamos a que Rei venga ... ya Jali ... sal de ahí ... el peligro pasó ...

Rei Hino y Rei Ayanami salen ... de unos arbustos salen los gatos y se dirigen a ambas chicas

\- Que sabes de todo esto? - le pregunta a Mars

\- Yo ... solo se que debía buscar ayuda

\- Quien te lo dijo? Sailor Plut?

\- Si! como lo supíste? ... tu estuviste aqui antes ... no es cierto? por eso conoces a L´Ryeght! dime! que significa todo esto?

Rei no le contesta y mira a los gatos

\- Hola Luna ... hola Artemis - les dice Ayanami - no finjan que ya se que entienden todo lo que hablamos ...

\- Nos conoces?! - exclama Luna - pero ...

\- Si ... como se que tu eres Sailor Mars ... Rei Hino

\- Sabes mi identidad secreta! como es posible?!

\- De la misma manera que conozco a L´Ryeght ... luchamos juntas y libramos muchas batallas ... la última fue contra L´Ryeght ... ahora podrían explicarme como es que esta aqui? y como ustedes saben la historia ...

Luna le cuenta lo sucedido con Serena y como apareció L´Ryeght

\- No se como no nos dimos cuenta - dice Ayanami - Serena se complementó con nosotras y juntas destruimos a L´Ryeght ... como es que penetró el cuerpo de Serena?

\- De alguna manera lo hizo - dice Luna - y sobrevivió allí hasta hacerse fuerte con los poderes de Sailor Moon ... ahora tiene a las otras y quiere a las que quedan ... inclusive a Sailor Moon

\- Esto es grave ... si L´Ryeght se recupera por completo podrá romper el sello que separa a este universo de los primordiales ...

\- Que hacemos? - pregunta Rei Hino - solo nos hemos limitado a defendernos ...

\- Debemos tomar la iniciativa ... es obvio que L´Ryeght esta usando a ese viejo como una distracción para mantenernos ocupados

\- Si es así debemos esperar otro ataque de Hapossai ... recuerden que prometió vengarse y el es bueno en eso

\- Lo primero es salir de aqui y buscar otro lugar que nos permita tener tranquilidad ... luego debemos encontrar a L´Ryeght y destruirla ...

Las dos ingresan al templo nuevamente

\- Amigos - les dice Rei - hay mucho que contar ...

En otro mundo ...

El combate entre Trunks y Goten comienza ... el primero en atacar es Goten con una rápida sucesión de golpes tratando de derribar a Trunks quien neutraliza los golpes y contraataca velozmente ... ambos contendientes se trenzan en un veloz intercambio de golpes que cada uno para y devuelve ... ambos toman distancia y sueltan una descarga de ki que chocan haciendo un agujero en la plataforma

\- Esto es increible! ambos participantes luchan de igual a igual en una demostración sorprendente de habilidades!

Trunks y Goten sa lanzan nuevamente el uno contra el otra e intercambian nuevamente golpes y luego chocan puño con puño provocando un gran estruendo

\- Ambos se han hecho igual de poderosos - dice Krilin

\- Esta pelea la definirá quien sea mas hábil - añade Pan recordando su pelea con Cooler

Ambos contendientes continuan la pelea en tierra pero en eso Goten se eleva y ataca con rafagas de ki a Trunks quien se eleva para eludirlas .. sorprendentemente las rafagas lo siguen ... Trunks las neutraliza con su poder pero Goten se coloca rapidamente a su lado y le aplica un golpe que lo derriba ... en el preciso instante de recibir el golpe Trunks se transforma en SSJ, disminuyendo el efecto del golpe pero cae algunos metros hacia abajo y da la vuelta disparando una ráfaga contra Goten quien a su vez también se transforma y la esquiva lanzándose contra Trunks y ambos caen pesadamente sobre la plataforma haciéndole un agujero

\- Fantástico! ambos participantes han caido juntos a la plataforma! quien se levantara?

El primero en salir es Goten quien rapidamente se incorpora ... casi al segundo sale Trunks para seguir peleando ... los poderes de ambos chocan levantando los escombros

\- Deben de controlarse - dice Gohan - estan liberando demasiado poder!

Ambos se separan y nuevamente se elevan y se cruzan intercambiando golpes ... Goten trata de repetir su truco que uso contra Boujack pero Trunks adivina su intención y lo neutraliza ... Goten ataca nuevamente con variados ataques que desconciertan a Trunks ... un golpe en el rostro le impacta ... Goten en eso se pone a su espalda y lo sujeta de los brazos ... en menos de un segundo lo voltea cabeza abajo y juntos se lanzan hacia el suelo ... Trunks adivina la intención de Goten y faltando escaso metros para llegar al suelo se transforma en SSJ2 y da una voltereta sobre Goten antes de llegar al suelo quien se transforma también en SSJ2 pero ya era tarde ... cuando la humareda se disipa ... Trunks estaba sobre Goten y no había tocado el suelo

\- Tramposo ... me la volviste a hacer! - le reclama Goten

\- Quien comete el mismo error dos veces no merece ganar Goten

El narrador toma la palabra ... como el final fue algo confuso le dejan la decisión a los jueces

\- El jurado ha declarado como ganador al participante Trunks ... pero felicita a ambos por el gran espectáculo ofrecido! el ganador es Trunks!

Trunks ayuda a levantarse a Goten ... y ambos se retiran del escenario

\- Buena pelea chicos - les dice Gohan - ahora es mi turno ...

\- Creo que deberás esperar unos minutos - le dice Krilin - tienen que reparar la plataforma ... que bueno que son prefabricadas

Mientras arreglaban el escenario Pan estaba sentanda pensando en su conversación con Bulma "me siento mejor el haber confiado en ella ... solo espero que no hable con nadie"

\- Muy bien ... ya que los problemas técnicos han sido resueltos ... pasamos al segundo combate de esta tercera ronda de semifinales ... los participantes Gran Saiyaman y Siro!

Ambos suben y se miran ... mientras el narrador hablaba de las cualidades de cada uno en los combates que han venido librando ... en eso se da la señal de inicio ... Siro ataca primero en una rápida sucesión de golpes que Gohan elude aunque con dificultad ... Siro usaba un estilo muy depurado en cuanto a combate personal y alcanza a Gohan con una patada que cae derribado

\- El participante Gran Saiyaman por primera vez ha sido golpeado en este torneo ... el participante Siro parece resultar mucho mejor contrincante que lo que el Gran saiyaman esperaba!

Gohan se reincorpora a tiempo para evitar un nuevo golpe y ataca esta vez a Siro con rapidos golpes que Siro para aunque con dificultad pero sorprende a todos ... en eso este hace distancia y concentra comenzando a ejecutar una serie de movimientos y estira sus manos hacia Gohan quien se siente inmovilizado por una gran fuerza que comienza a deshacer su vestuario "pero que es esto! no puedo moverme!"

\- Papa! - grita Pan

\- Que esta pasando?! - exclama Krilin - no creí que alguien pudiera hacerle eso a Gohan!

\- Esta usando telepatía ofensiva - dice Muten Roshi - es un luchador siquico ... por eso paró los golpes de Gohan y pudo acertarle porque puede leer su pensamiento

Gohan se da cuenta que aquella fuerza lo estaba llevando lentamente hacia fuera de la plataforma "si no hago algo me vencerá!" ... Gohan concentra su poder y se transforma en SSJ, generando una gran fuerza de ki que comienza a rivalizar con el poder mental de Siro ... Siro no resiste mas y lo suelta aunque fuera de la plataforma, ya Gohan se había liberado y levita evitando caer al suelo "ahora es mi turno" ... Gohan ataca a Siro pero este lo vuelve a eludir ... "lees mi pensamiento? ... muy bien ... prueba esto" Gohan aterriza y junta sus brazos haciendo estallar su ki empujando a Siro quien no resiste la embestida y sale fuera de la plataforma

\- El participante Siro ha caido fuera de la plataforma! sorprendentemente el participante Gran Saiyaman ha vencido esta pelea!

Gohan se acerca a Siro y lo ayuda a levantarse

\- Eres un gran contrincante - le dice Gohan y se retira hacia donde estaban los demás

\- Felicitaciones Gohan - le dice Krilin - como lo hiciste?

\- El señor Pikoro usaba una técnica parecida ... me enseño como neutralizarla con mi ki pero poniendo mi mente en blanco

\- Ese Pikoro - dice Krilin - siempre nos sorprendía .. realmente se hace extrañar

\- Esta pelea se la dedico a el ... donde quiera que este

\- Bien ... ahora me toca a mi ... menos mal que no destruiste la plataforma

Krilin sale al escenario mientras el narrador lo anunciaba a el y a Soni ... del estrado aparece la cara de Maron dándole vivas a su papa ... también asoma su cabeza 18 ... ya en el estrado de invitados se habían unido aparte de 18, Ten, Chaoz y Goten ... el problema es que Maron se divertía haciéndole guiños a Ten quien se incomodaba y trataba que 18 no se diera cuenta ... en eso Bulma hace su ingreso

\- Donde estuviste Bulma? - le dice Videl - te perdiste la pelea de Trunks ...

\- Estaba ... ocupada ...

\- Te sucede algo?

\- No ... bueno ... creo que tenemos que hablar Videl ... "perdoname Pan"

En las ruinas del templo ...

Los chicos terminaban de escuchar lo dicho por Ayanami, aunque esta había omitido muchas cosas, limitándose a una descripción general tratando de reducir lo determinante que fue para su mundo el desenlace y omitiendo que ellos estuvieron presentes a excepción de las sailor y ella junto con otros sin mencionar a Pan

\- Lo que no entiendo es porque esa tal L´Ryeght parece conocernos

\- Tal vez por que estaba en la memoria de Sailor Moon - interviene Mars para salvar la situación ya que por algún motivo Ayanami no quería decir todo

\- Hablando de ella ... donde esta? - pregunta Rei

\- Aqui - dice Akane y la lleva a una habitación contigua, donde era cuidada por un monje ... Rei se le acerca y la mira y luego pone su mano sobre su cabeza "perdónanos Serena ... olvidamos que eras humana al momento de complementarnos"

\- Hay alguna forma de sanarla? - pregunta Mars

\- Tal vez magia curativa - dice Bra quien aún se mostraba extrañada por lo sucedido pero la idea de enfrentar a alguien tan maligno como L´Ryeght le estaba empezando a parecer interesante

\- No lo has hecho tu Saturn? - le pregunta Rei a Hotaru

\- Si ... pero creo que solo su cuerpo se ha recuperado ...

\- Su problema es diferente - dice el Abad - esta inmersa en un mundo interior ya que la criatura que la poseyó destruyó el nexo entre ella y su alma ... su cuerpo vive pero su yo interior se encuentra sumergida en un profundo abismo ... la única manera de ayudarla es entrando en contacto con ella

Rei vuelve a ponerle la mano sobre su cabeza

\- Desde cuando esta asi? - pregunta

\- Desde hace 12 horas - responde Akane - nosotros ni siquiera hemos dormido ...

\- Su cuerpo comenzará a debilitarse sin alimentos ... y ustedes necesitan dormir ... debemos irnos a un lugar donde no nos encuentren

\- Si - dice Mars - pero donde ...

\- Conozco un lugar - le dice el abad - es un antiguo monasterio no muy lejos de aqui ...

\- Estamos demasiado cansados como para seguir - dice Ukyo - creo que lo mejor es quedarnos

\- Creo que el abad tiene razón - dice Mars - no seremos de gran ayuda si Hapossai ataca de nuevo ...

\- En eso tienen razón - dice Cologne - Hapossai querrá vengarse y ya saben que cuando algo no le resulta no razona y trata de invocar demonios mas poderosos ... mas aún con estas niñas de nuestra parte

\- No tenemos fuerzas para hacer otro viaje - vuelve a decir Ukyo

\- No se preocupen - dice nuevamente el abad - les he arreglado un transporte

Todos salen al exterior y ven un autobus ... un monje con gorro de chofer les saluda desde el interior

\- Que gracioso - dice Bra

\- Esperate cosas como estas en este mundo Bra - le dice Rei - y ahora que estamos juntas en esto ... aceptarías otra tregua?

\- Tanto te preocupa lo de L´Ryeght?

\- Mas de lo que crees ... vamos ... te lo contare en el camino

\- No ...

\- Que dices?

\- No hare ninguna tregua hasta que te disculpes por todo lo que me has dicho!

\- Que? pero ...

\- Sin peros ... puedo enfrentar a esa cosa yo sola! es a ti a quien te conviene la tregua!

\- Estas segura? ... Pan ni como SSJ3 pudo ... - Rei se tapa la boca ante su indiscreción

\- Que dijiste?! - exclama Bra asombrada - Pan es un SSJ3?!

\- Shhhh! - le dice Rei tapándole la boca - no quiero que ... - pero ya Ranma había escuchado

\- Me pareció o dijiste Pan? - le dice

\- Yo? bueno ... ella ...

\- Ella estuvo aqui ... y me buscó ... porque? es ella una de ustedes?

\- Si ... escucha Ranma ... hay mucho que contar pero Pan luchó contra L´Ryeght y durante todo lo sucedido desarrolló mucho afecto por ... ustedes ... por este mundo y vino para comprobar que las cosas estaban bien

\- Y porque no me dijo nada?

\- Porque habría de hacerlo ... era mejor que ustedes no supieran nada

\- Lo que me dices no me convence ...

\- Lo siento ... no se que mas decirte ..

\- Tal vez yo si tenga algo que decir - dice Bra con una sonrisa picara - sabes Rei ... creo que una disculpa tuya no estaría de mas y ...

\- Ya Bra! - le grita Rei - esta bien ... me disculpo pero no porque me presiones ... creo que aunque lo hiciste sin saber lo que hacías, el haber llegado a este mundo obedeció a un motivo ... hay que destruir a L´Ryeght ... pero quiero pedirte algo ..

\- Que?

\- Mi nombre es Rei Ayanami ... no vuelvas a llamarme de otra forma

\- Esta bien ... mientras dure la tregua ... nos vamos?

\- Si ... además quiero que me cuentes sobre como ahora desarrollas los poderes de un SSJ

\- Es una historia larga ... y que hacemos con la periodista?

\- Me había olvidado de ella! ... Jali ... vienes con nosotros o prefieres quedarte?

\- Yo? - dice Jali saliendo del templo - voy con ustedes ... no quiero quedarme sola ... además puedo obtener una historia interesante

Todos suben al autobus y se van hacia el antiguo monasterio ...

En otro mundo ...

La pelea entre Soni y Krilin daba comienzo produciéndose un rápido intercambio de golpes entre ambos contendientes sorprendiéndose Krilin por la rapidez de Soni ... luego de un choque de poderes, Soni toma distancia y le lanza a Krilin ráfagas de ki, cosa que este no se esperaba y se mueve con rapidez pero su rival se le aproxima y lo golpea ... Krilin cae pero se recupera rápido

\- Papa! - grita Maron

Soni ataca nuevamente y Krilin esta vez lo elude y eleva su ki atacando a Soni "creo que ya me he hecho viejo ... antes lo hubiera vencido facilmente" ... tras un veloz intercambio de golpes, Soni eleva nuevamente su ki y sorprende a Krilin con un rápido movimiento que lo derriba

\- Este es mi mejor estilo anciano! - le dice Soni - la técnica del escorpión!

Soni repite los ataques pero Krilin consigue eludirlo ... en eso se eleva evitando el nuevo ataque de Soni

\- Que?! - se sorprende Soni - puedes volar?

Krilin por toda respuesta estira sus manos y le lanza varias ráfagas que Soni elude pero ya krilin lo alcanza y lo golpea ... Soni reacciona y usa su técnica pero esta vez Krilin lo bloquea y le da varios golpes que lo hacen retroceder "este viejo parece hecho de piedra" piensa Soni y trata de generar una nueva onda de ki pero Krilin se le anticipa y le manda una que choca con la suya y lo empuja ... cuando Soni trata de reincorporarse, el ataque de Krilin lo noquea dejándolo inconciente

\- El participante Soni ha quedado fuera de combate! el participante Krilin es el ganador!

Krilin baja de la plataforma mientras se llevan a un inconciente Soni ... los demás lo felicitan

\- Buena pelea Krilin - le dice Gohan

\- Me sorprendió ... resulta curioso ver mejores peleadores que antes ... verdad Gohan?

\- Si ... mi padre no de midió con oponentes de ese nivel en los torneos que participó

\- Bien - dice Pan - es mi turno ...

Pan sube a la plataforma mientras el narrador los anuncia

\- ... y la participante Akane es muy amiga de la participante Ayanami que fue eliminada en la ronda anterior por Xero! estoy seguro que querra vengarla!

\- Callate tonto - murmura Pan

Pan se mide con Xero quien la mira burlonamente

\- Tu amiga era buena - le dice - pero la eliminé y lo mismo haré contigo!

\- No cantes victoria antes de tiempo - le dice Pan

\- Comiencen!

Esta vez Pan es la que ataca a Xero quien sorprendentemente elude los ataques da un salto tratando de contraatacar pero antes de que Pan reaccione le ataca con una descarga de ki que Pan bloquea cruzando los brazos ... Xero se lanza al ataque y golpea repetidamente a Pan pero esta detiene los ataques

\- Mientras este en su forma de SSJ - dice Trunks - es poco probable que pueda vencerla

\- Si ... pero la maestría de ese Xero es asombrosa ...

En eso Videl hace su aparición sorprendiendo a Gohan

\- Videl - le dice - que haces aqui?

\- Gohan ... ven conmigo ...

\- Pero ... Pan esta peleando y ...

\- Necesito hablar contigo ... por favor ..

Gohan se queda inmovil pero luego se dirige hacia su esposa y ambos se van dejando pensativos a los demás

\- Que raro ... Videl parecía muy afligida - dice Krilin

\- Sera que ... un momento ... - dice Trunks - y eso?

Pan había tomado la iniciativa y lanzaba un veloz ataque usando una serie de estilos que no le habían visto antes a nadie ... esta vez Xero estaba en aprietos y finalmente un fuerte golpe lo saca de la plataforma

\- Vieron eso? - dice Krilin - cuando Pan aprendió esas técnicas?

Trunks se lo imaginaba "eso solo puede haberlo aprendido en la Habitación del Tiempo ... se las habrá enseñado Ranma?"

\- Excelente demostración de artes marciales! los jueces hacen llegar sus felicitaciones a ambos participantes! la participante Akane Tendo es la ganadora!

Pan baja y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios "la escuela Saotome si que es efectiva ... esta fue por ti Ranma"

En otro mundo ...

En Nerima ... Kodachi se encontraba con Sasuke quien observaba como la joven Takewaki destrozaba con su cinta un maniqui a la que le había pegado una foto de Serena ... Un asustado Sasuke la observaba

\- Señorita Kodachi - le dice - no cree que esta exagerando?

\- Dijiste algo Sasuke?! - le contesta la gimnasta mirándolo fieramente

\- No ... nada

\- En lugar de estar aqui parado como un idiota deberías estar buscando a esa advenediza robanovios!

\- Es lo que he hecho pero no hay rastros de ella ... su familia esta preocupada

\- Me importa un comino su familia! seguramente ha huido con Ranma sama! de el tampoco se sabe nada!

\- Lo mismo que de las otras señoritas prometidas

\- Oh! mi amado Ranma! como pudo huir llevándose a esas perras y dejarme a mi!? pero los encontraré y ... donde está el estúpido de mi hermano?

\- Tampoco lo se ... fue a buscar a la señorita Tendo y ...

\- No me la menciones! he soportado a esa fea y sin gracia de la Tendo para que ahora aparezca una ...

En eso una de las paredes se derrumba y aparece Hapossai sobre una bestia alada

\- Usted! viejo pervertido! como se atreve a venir aqui?!

\- calma muchacha ... yo he venido ayudarte

\- Ayudarme?

\- Si ... acaso no quieres recuperar a Ranma y librarte de las otras prometidas?

\- Si ... pero ...

\- La solución a todo la tienes ahora ... yo te voy a ayudar ...

Detrás de Hapossai se asoma la cara burlona de la otra Sailor Moon ...

En otro lugar ... el autobus avanzaba con los chicos en su interior ... los demás chicos dormían agotados, pero Rei estaba en actitud pensativa y a su lado estaba Bra ... adelante de ellos estaba Jali quien aún no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando y no dejaba dormir a Kuno haciéndole preguntas

\- Oye clo ... digo ... Rei - le dice Bra - aún no entiendo como pudiste crear esa técnica ...

\- Ya te lo expliqué - le dice sin levantar la mirada - cuando Mana y yo nos complementamos ... por un momento yo fui ella y ella fue yo ... algo de ella quedo en mi y viceversa ... pude conservar las habilidades que aprendió de un caballero dorado

\- Por eso sabías que Mana iba a volver con Shinji verdad?

\- Como lo sabes?

\- Pan me lo contó ... tu le dijiste eso a Shinji?

\- Si ... aunque no estaba tan segura ... sabía que amaba a Shinji ... pero ella se alejo de el para aclarar las dudas en su corazón ...

\- Había alguien mas?

\- Si ...

\- Quien?

\- Que curiosa eres ... un dios guerrero de Asgard llamado Krisnar

\- El murió ... no es así?

\- Si ... lo mató uno de los gigantes de hielo ... aunque no lo creas le debes la vida de Trunks

\- Asi? no lo sabía - Bra se arrecuesta sobre su asiento y cruza los brazos sobre su cabeza - creo que al final hubieses resultado mejor rival de lo que pense ...

\- Lo mismo digo sobre ti - le contesta seria Rei - tu no sabías eso de mi pero bien dispuesta estabas para pelear conmigo cuando tu ya tenías los poderes de un SSJ

\- Y que con eso?

\- Podías haberme lastimado en serio ... tanto me odias para buscar eso?

Bra la mira y se sonrie

\- No pienses eso Rei ... yo no te odio ... solo no me caes bien ...

\- Haces eso con todo los que no te caen bien?

\- No ... escucha Rei ... hay mucho de mi que no sabes ... estos poderes no me los regalaron sabes?

\- Estuviste en otro mundo ... que paso allí?

\- Muchas cosas ... demasiadas ... sabes que? creo que no eres tan desagradable como pense ... imaginate ... estamos en esto juntas ... nuestra primera aventura!

\- Yo no lo tomaría tan a la ligera ... L´Ryeght es peligrosa

\- Como esperas vencerla?

\- Con la ayuda de Sailor Moon ...

\- Con la bella durmiente? primero habría que despertarla no te parece?

\- Eso es lo que voy a hacer ...

Los chicos llegan a las ruinas del monasterio y bajaron rapidamente ... Ranma había cargado a Serena, mientras el monje les indicaba donde estaban los ambientes del monasterio que lucía abandonado ... Serena es colocada en una habitación siguiendo las indicaciones de Rei

\- Rei - le dice Mars - aún no nos dices que vas a hacer

\- Debo tratar de recuperar a Sailor Moon y no será fácil ... voy a fusionar mi mente con la de ella ... debo tratar de alcanzarla

\- Puedes hacer eso linda? - le dice Cologne

\- Si ... pero es difícil ... ella y yo nos quedaremos aqui y ustedes deben vigilar ...

Los demás salen de la habitación y toman posiciones en lugares estratégicos ... las últimas en salir fueron Saturn y Bra ... Bra voltea hacia Rei

\- Oye ... te deseo suerte

\- Gracias ... la necesitaré

Bra sale de la habitación y piensa ... el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntas le estaba haciendo reconsiderar su opinión sobre Ayanami "tal vez no deba seguir pensando eso ... en que es un estorbo"

En otro mundo ...

El narrador anunciaba el inicio de la pelea entre Bra y Teker ... ignorantes de lo sucedido, los demás la buscaban desesperadamente

\- No la encuentro por ninguna parte! - le dice Trunks a su madre

\- Pero donde se ha metido? - se pregunta Bulma

Pan y Goten también buscaban

\- Lo raro es que Rei tampoco esta - dice Goten - eso me preocupa

\- Es extraño - añade Pan - pudiera pensar que ambas fueron arreglar cuentas pero no siento ningún estallido de ki ...

\- Yo seguiré buscando Pan ... de repente voy al Templo de Kamisama a hablar con Dende ... tal vez pueda rastrearlas

\- Te perderás el torneo ...

\- Ya estoy eliminado y me importa mas Rei ... suerte Pan

Goten se va volando "esta preocupado realmente ... debe de amar mucho a Rei ... pero donde diablos estan?"

En el interior, Teker esperaba solitario la llegada de su contrincante ... los comisarios consultaban con los jueces y el público estaba impaciente y los admiradores de Bra desesperados

\- Señoras y señores - anuncia el narrador seriamente - los comisarios han consultado con el honorable jurado y de acuerdo a las normas de este torneo, se ha esperado el tiempo reglamentario ... la participante Bra no se ha hecho presente ... por lo tanto de acuerdo al reglamento ... el participante Teker clasifica automaticamente a la cuarta ronda ...

Hubieron tímidos aplausos y silbatinas mientras los admiradores de Bra rompían a llorar ... Teker baja de la plataforma y se reune con el grupo

\- Bueno ... me alegro que no hayas peleado con mi hermana - le dice Trunks que llegaba también

\- Yo quería clasificar pero no de ese modo - le dice Teker - aunque no me sentía tan a gusto con la idea de pelear con Bra ... que fue lo que paso?

\- No lo sabemos ... estamos preocupados por ella

Pan que también llegaba se acerca a los dos jóvenes

\- Bueno ... al menos clasificaste no? - le dice Pan a Teker

\- No me gusto de esa forma ...

\- Han visto a mi papa? ... después de mi pelea ya no lo vi aqui ...

\- Se fue con tu mama ... ella vino a buscarlo y ambos salieron - le dice Trunks

\- Que extraño ... pero ..

Pan se interrumpe porque el narrador comienza anunciar la siguiente pelea

\- Señoras y señores! espectadores y teleespectadores! el momento que todos hemos estado esperando ... la pelea estelar de esta ronda ... por un lado ... el participante Jackie Chu ... legendario campeón en varios torneos consecutivos sumando diez campeonatos ganados y proclamado muchas veces el "hombre mas fuerte del mundo"! ...

\- Y donde estaba cuando apareció Cell?! - grita un espectador

\- ... y por otro lado ... el campeón actual ... ganador de nueve torneos ... el guerrero que ha salvado muchas veces la tierra comenzando por su gran victoria contra Cell ... del cual conmemoramos 25 años ... el hombre que ininterrumpidamente ha retenido su título ... el gran Mister Satan!

Pan coge del brazo a Muten Roshi

\- Maestro Roshi ... por favor ... no lastime a mi abuelito!

\- Pan ... sera una pelea justa ... solo eso te puedo garantizar

\- Pero recuerde lo que le hable ... la reputación de mi abuelito se vendrá abajo y ...

\- Lo siento Pan ... pero esta parodia tiene que terminar

Muten Roshi sale al escenario y se escuchan algunos aplausos y silbidos pero los aplausos atruenan el lugar cuando Mister Satan sale al escenario ...

\- Por primera vez ... dos grandes campeones mundiales se enfrentan en este torneo ... y ambos darán todo de si para mantenerse en la lid ... queridos espectadores ... preparense para un espectáculo nunca antes visto ...

Muten Roshi y Mister Satan se miden preparándose para el inicio de la pelea ... las cámaras de televisión enfocaban a ambos contendientes ... Harold desde su ubicación se preparaba para grabar toda la pelea ... en eso su jefe llega corriendo

\- Ya esta todo listo? - le dice - donde esta Jali?

\- No lo se ... estaba aqui pero luego desapareció cuando quiso seguir a esa chica Rei cuando la eliminaron

\- Maldición! se supone que este es el gran momento de la verdad para ella y no esta ... que diablos le pasa?

Los dos rivales están frente a frente ... desde el estrado de invitados, Videl se asoma timidamente y atrás de ella, Gohan le apretaba la mano ... Videl se arrecuesta sobre su pecho y comienza a sollozar ...

\- Comiencen! - da la señal el comisario

Los gritos de aclamación son ensordecedores cuando ambos contrincantes se lanzan el uno contra el otro ...

 **Fin del capítulo 16**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Para la próxima actualización, sera del 17 al 20...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	9. Capitulo 17 - Capitulo 18

**"Recuerdos e Ilusiones"**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capitulo 17**

 **La lucha de dos campeones**

En el Japón ...

Los muchachos empezaron a hacer turnos para vigilar sin llamar tanto la atención ... el lugar era solitario, bastante alejado de Tokio ... Shampoo, Ukyo, Akane, Kuno y Ryoga dormían en un solo lugar, mientras Ranma, Saturn y Mars se habían ubicado en distintos sitios tratando de mantenerse despiertos ... Jali se había quedado con Mars porque tenía interés en hablar con ella y esta le contaba la historia que sabía sobre L´Ryeght ... Bra estaba en lo alto de un muro contemplando el horizonte ... en eso Ranma se presenta

\- Oye - le dice - estas llamando la atención ... sal de ahí y ocultate!

\- Te preocupa eso? - le dice Bra picaramente

\- Me preocupa que puedas atraer el peligro - a Ranma no le hacía gracia tratar con una chica que era mucho mas poderosa que el y ese último comentario lo toma a mal - ya se que eres fuerte pero hay mucha gente que cuidar aqui ... sabes?

Bra baja y encara a Ranma

\- No necesitas recordarme lo que esta pasando ... pero puedo manejarlo ... si ese viejo pervertido aparece de nuevo lo acabaré con todas sus criaturas ... es mas ... estoy impaciente que lo haga ... pero tienes razón ... no voy a arriesgar a Rei y a su princesa

\- No es mi princesa ... y ya que eres tan autosuficiente ... porque dejaste escapar a Hapossai?

\- Porque no le di importancia ... oye ... si mas no recuerdo tu nos trajiste aqui ... demuestra mas amabilidad .. quieres?

\- Lo siento ... pero yo esperaba a otra persona

\- No sera de casualidad a alguien llamada Pan?

\- Si ... digo no ... no lo se! ... podrías explicarme quien es Pan?

\- Creí que la conocías?

\- Conozco a una chica que se me apareció en Nerima ... pero de ahí no se nada mas de ella

\- Eso crees?

\- Es que hay algo mas?

\- Eso esta en ti preguntártelo y en mi saberlo ...

\- Explicame eso ...

\- Escucha Ranma ... podemos vivir muchas vidas pero a veces no tenemos recuerdos de ellas ... pero eso en realidad subyace en tu subconciente ... podría decirte muchas cosas y tu no me creerías ... debes de creer en lo que hay en ti y no lo sabes

\- De que hablas?

\- Puedo ayudarte a ...

\- Que haces Ranma? - se escucha la voz de Akane que aparece repentinamente bostezando pero pone cara de globo al ver a Ranma y a Bra juntos

\- Que hacen ustedes dos aqui? - pregunta a boca de jarro

\- Que te importa - le contesta Bra

\- Que dijiste? - dice Akane poniéndose en guardia

\- Calmate Akane! - interviene Ranma ... al escuchar el nombre Bra abre los ojos

\- Akane? Akane Tendo? - dice Bra sorprendida

\- Acaso me conoces? - contesta hostilmente Akane

\- No ... digo ... lo siento ... no malinterpretes ... solo hablábamos - Bra sale del lugar pensando "si Pan usa su nombre es porque debe tenerla en alta estima" ... mientras tanto un mazo caía sobre la cabeza de Ranma ante un comentario impropio

En el interior del templo ... Rei estaba concentrada mientras sus manos sujetaban las de Serena "por favor Serena ... dejame encontrarte ... no hay nada ... solo un gran vacio ... recuerda Serena ... recuerda cuando fuimos una ... trata de alcanzar el nexo" lentamente una voz resonaba en su cabeza "Rei ... Rei ..."

En otro mundo ...

Mister Satan y Jackie Chu chocaban entre si iniciando el combate y estallando un grito de júbilo en las graderías ... al primer contacto la cara de Mister Satan cambia "ayyyy ... eso me dolió!" ... Muten roshi hace una serie de movimientos y ataca a Mister Satan con varias combinaciones de golpes que este bloquea y elude "como hizo eso?" ... en eso ve a Yamcha mirando desde el estrado de invitados "asi que era eso ... Yamcha debe haberle enseñado todos mis tecnicas! ... pero una cosa es haber entrenado toda la vida y otra solo una semana"

\- Vaya ... esta durando mas de lo que creí - dice Oolong

\- Te felicito Yamcha - le dice Goten - veo que lo entrenaste bien

\- Gracias - contesta Yamcha - pero el merito también es de Ten ... verdad?

\- Si .. bueno ... hice lo que pude - dice Ten que ya se acostumbraba a ponerse colorado ya que Maron comienza a molestarlo otra vez ... pero esta vez 18 se da cuenta

\- Me retiraré un momento - dice 18 cogiendo del brazo a su hija - debo tener una conversación con esta niña ...

\- Te perderás la pelea - dice Yamcha

Pero ya 18 salía casi arrastrando a Maron ... Ten lanza un suspiro de alivio ...

En el tatami ... Mister Satan comienza a atacar a jackie Chu y esta vez exhibiendo una variedad de técnicas "esta no es mi escuela ... estas son las técnicas de Ten Shin Han!" piensa Muten Roshi ... tras un rápido intercambio, el consigue neutralizar a Mister Satan ... ambos toman distancia nuevamente, mientras la gente seguía alentando a Mister Satan

\- Vaya - le dice Krilin a Pan - tu abuelo ha mejorado mucho pese a la edad

\- Solo espero que el Maestro Roshi no utilice técnicas mas poderosas - dice Trunks

Pan no decía nada ... estaba mirando la pelea preocupada "por favor Maestro Roshi ... no lastime a mi abuelito"

Mister Satan hace una serie de movimientos y empuja una ráfaga de aire que sorprende a Jackie Chu quien cae cerca al borde de la plataforma ... pero rapidamente se recupera para esquivar la embestida de su rival ... en un hábil movimiento alcanza a golpear a Mister Satan y estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer de la plataforma pero sorprendentemente Mister Satan mantiene el equilibrio

\- Eso estuvo cerca! - dice el narrador - Jackie Chu esta mostrando ser un buen rival pese a que Mister Satan ha dominado esta pelea!

\- Mister Satan ganará! - gritan varios espectadores

\- No me imagino lo que pasará si Mister Satan pierde - dice Krilin

\- Pese a que esta haciendo buena pelea, el Maestro Roshi no esta usando todo lo que tiene - dice Trunks

\- Creí que Mister Satan vencería facilmente a Jackie Chu - añade Teker - ese anciano pelea bien ...

La pelea continuaba ... Jackie Chu toma la iniciativa y ataca con una variedad de golpes a Mister Satan y este las para todos y contraataca pero también es neutralizado ... ambos nuevamente se trenzan en un concierto de golpes y simultaneamente ambos de golpean el rostro cayendo al suelo

\- Ambos participantes han caido derribados! - continua el narrador - cual de ellos será el vencedor ya que la pelea parece muy pareja!

Los dos combatientes se reincorporan y se miran fieramente para lanzarse nuevamente al ataque ... Jackie Chu esta vez salta y se eleva ... en ese momento Mister Satan tambien salta y vuelve a empujar una onda de aire con gran fuerza que hace que Jackie Chu se eleva mas perdiendo el control y luego caer en dirección a las graderías

\- El participante Jackie Chu esta en problemas! esa caida lo hara perder ...

Antes de que concluya, Jackie Chu estalla su ki y lanza una onda de aire contra el muro empujándose hacia la plataforma y cayendo sobre ella ... Mister Satan aprovecha ese momento para atacarlo y consigue golpearlo en dos oportunidades derribándolo pero cuando se aprestaba el golpe final, Jackie Chu consigue elevar su pierna y golpearlo en el estomago haciéndolo caer ... Mister Satan cae doblado sobre si mismo pero haciendo un esfuerzo se levanta tratando de aparentar fortaleza

\- Eso debió doler - dice Yamcha

Ambos contrincantes nuevamente se reincorporan ... Jackie Chu toma la iniciativa y ataca alcanzándolo y aplicándole una llave lanzándolo hacia fuera de la plataforma pero en un gran reacción, Mister Satan da una voltereta y cae al borde de la plataforma y contiene el nuevo ataque de Jackie Chu resistiendo en el propio borde ... rapidamente se aparta del borde y ataca a su rival furiosamente pero también es bloqueado pero consigue el a su vez detener el ataque de Muten Roshi ... finalmente toma distancia agotado

\- Esto se ve demasiado parejo - dice Ten

\- Yo creo que el maestro Roshi puede vencerlo sin tanto esfuerzo - dice Oolong

\- No lo creas Oolong - dice yamcha - Mister Satan aún no muestra todo lo que tiene

Un nuevo ataque de Jackie Chu es esquivado por Mister Satan quien comienza a incrementar su ki ... hace distancia y se concentra

\- Satan Punch! - grita Mister satan lanzando una fuerte corriente de ki que golpea a Muten Roshi derribándolo

\- Como hizo eso! - exclama Krilin

Jackie Chu se reincorpora y se prepara nuevamente a pelear "bien ... creo que lo subestime ... es hora de pelear en serio"

En otro mundo ... en Japón

Saturn y Mars fueron a descansar ... Bra montaba guardia en la habitación donde Rei estaba con Sailor Moon ... Shampoo vigilaba junto con su abuela, mientras por otro lado estaba Ryoga con Ukyo ... Ranma y Akane compartían otra guardia ... Kuno y Mousse hacían otra guardia porque Mousse lo confundió con Shampoo

\- Que crees que sucederá ahora? - le pregunta a Ranma

\- No lo se ... algo me dice que no tardarán en encontrarnos

\- Tu crees que nos esten buscando? después de lo que pasó no creo que Hapossai se arriesgue contra ellas

\- Precisamente ... si yo fuera el buscaría el desquite

\- Tu y el son iguales ... siempre quieren ganar

A diferencia de otras veces ... Ranma se queda callado lo que le extraña a Akane

\- Te sucede algo? - le pregunta Akane

\- No ... solo que parecería que hay cosas que se que he visto y no puedo recordarlas ...

\- Según se tienes esa sensación desde hace tiempo ... mas precisamente desde que conocimos a Pan - Akane guarda silencio y baja la mirada - Ranma ... yo debo decirte que también he tenido esa sensación

\- Asi? no lo parece

\- Ranma ... yo tuve un sueño ... en ese sueño yo ... te vi al lado de Pan y yo ... yo era otra persona y decidí apartarme porque tenía la sensación que yo era un obstáculo entre ustedes dos

\- Tu lo has dicho ... fue solo un sueño

Akane tuvo el deseo de decirle que tenía miedo que ese sueño se volviera realidad o peor aún ... haya sucedido "si no es como nos dijo Rei ... si realmente estuvimos ahí y ... " Akane se detiene asustada de sus propios pensamientos

En el interior de la habitación ... Rei se esforzaba en alcanzar a Serena ... "el abismo en el que esta es muy profundo" pero ella sentía que la llamaba "parece que ya hay un contacto" ... en eso ve una serie de imágenes ... era Serena en distintos momentos de su vida pero estaba rodeada de horribles imágenes ... sus seres queridos yacían muertos horriblemente mutilados a su alrededor ... Rei se horrorizó ante estas imágenes puesto que se visualizó ella en medio de todo eso y poco a poco cobraba forma "debo resistir" ... ella trataba de encontrarla en medio de aquel horror ... al final la ve ... estaba en medio de todas esas imágenes ... arrodillada e impasible "esta es la prisión en la que la ha sumergido ... un infierno de dolor de sus seres queridos" ...

Mientras ... en el exterior ... Mousse y Kuno daban vueltas por los alrededores del templo ...

\- Estas seguro que esta es la mejor forma de vigilar el lugar? - le pregunta Mousse

\- Mi querido amigo cegatón - le dice orgullosamente - solo asi podremos cubrir todo el perímetro para asegurar la tranquilidad de mi angel azul

En eso una figura les sale al frente y Kuno se sobresalta al reconocerla

\- Kodachi? - le dice sorprendido - que estas haciendo aqui?

\- Querido hermano - le contesta Kodachi - tu te has puesto de parte de mi enemiga y te has unido a mis rivales para arrebatarme a mi amado Ranma Sama

\- De que hablas Kodachi? todo lo que he hecho es por un motivo noble y ...

\- No volverás a traicionarme! - le dice furiosa - esta vez tomare venganza contra todos los que estan en mi contra y tu serás el primero!

En un rápido movimiento, Kodachi ataca a ambos dando un salto colocándose sobre ellos y lanzándole varias cintas que se clavan en el suelo pero ambos a duras penas los esquivan ... en eso Kodachi les lanza una piedra oscura que al caer libera un vapor negro ... el vapor envuelve a ambos chicos y de pronto esta toma forma y los sujeta como una masa viscosa

\- Preparense chicos - les dice la voz de Hapossai - ustedes también serán alimento para L´Ryeght ...

Ranma que estaba con los sentidos alerta siente algo raro en el aire

\- Creo que algo pasa? - le dice a Akane

\- Te habrá parecido ...

\- Voy a ver ..

Ranma acude al exterior seguido por Akane ... cuando ambos salen se encuentra con la escena de Mousse y Kuno atrapados en aquella masa informe

\- Es la semilla del Caos, Ranma! - les grita Hapossai al verlos - ahora germinará en ellos para ser alimento de L´Ryeght! serás un bocadillo delicioso mi bella Akane!

En eso le lanza una piedra negra pero Ranma sujeta a Akane y salta pero en eso son interceptados por Kodachi

\- Jojojo! Ranma mi amor! suelta a esa perra para que seamos felices toda la vida!

\- Kodachi! tu también?

Kodachi le lanza varios pinos pero estos tenían puntas afiladas que Ranma se ve obligado a esquivar pero una le roza ... Hapossai se acerca amenazadoramente pero Akane reacciona y consigue golpearlo ... en eso la cinta de Kodachi se aferra a su pie y la jala hacia el suelo derribándola con violencia

\- Mi preciosa Akane! - le dice Hapossai - ahora te llevaremos hacia otra existencia!

\- Ranma ayudame! - grita Akane

\- Yo ... no puedo ... me siento mareado

\- Ranma!

Efectivamente Ranma tambaleaba y apenas podía sostenerse en pie

\- Probaste mi veneno paralizante querido Ranma - le dice Kodachi - disfruta como elimino los obstáculos de nuestro amor!

\- Fuego de Marte! Enciéndete!

El ataque de Sailor Mars impacta en la piedra que había arrojado Hapossai y que ya liberaba aquella extraña esencia oscura que se dirigía a Akane ... esta se desintegra con el impacto ... lamentablemente para ellos ... aquella cosa había absorbido por completo a Kuno y Mousse y en su lugar había solo dos gemas oscuras que Hapossai coge con rapidez

\- No mi querida Sailor - le dice - nada podrá evitar que ustedes sigan este destino ...

Ryoga hace su aparición y corta la cinta que sujetaba la pierna de Akane ... Shampoo, Ukyo y Cologne también aparecen preparándose para la pelea

\- Ustedes nada pueden contra nosotros! - dice Hapossai riéndose - demonios de las profundidades ... aparezcan!

Unas horribles criaturas salen de la tierra mirando diabolicamente a los muchachos

\- Silent Glaive Surprise!

El ataque de Saturn destruye parte de esas criaturas pero Hapossai vuelve a invocar mas

\- Ustedes se lo buscaron ... al ataque!

\- Bola de Fuego!

Bra hace su aparición destruyendo parte de esas criaturas que se aprestaban a atacar

\- Tu! - le dice Hapossai - no creas que no te esperábamos ... tu pelearas conmigo!

\- No me asustes viejo! - le contesta Bra - tu aterrador aspecto hace que me tiemblen las piernas!

\- De eso no te preocupes ... eso puede arreglarse

El ki de hapossai comienza a incrementarse y un aurea maligna lo rodea ...

En otro mundo ...

Jackie Chu incrementa su ki y lo mismo hace Mister Satan por lo que ambos nuevamente se trenzan en repetidos golpes tratando de superarse ... Mister Satan da un gran salto y ataca desde el aire, empujando corrientes de aire pero ya Jackie Chu los contenía ... en eso se lanza tras el y protagonizan por segundos un combate aéreo donde finalmente Jackie Chu impone condiciones ... Mister Satan cae y su rival toma ventaja alcanzando a golpearlo ... Mister Satan se levanta lastimado

\- Oh no! - dice el narrador - Jackie Chu ha alcanzado a golpear a Mister Satan

Este comienza a incrementar su ki y nuevamente se lanza contra Jackie Chu y ambos se cruzan golpeándose ... mister Satan es mas rápido y golpea a Jackie Chu quien cae pero rapidamente se levanta y nuevamente se cruzan ... ambos se impactan mutuamente y nuevamente se lanzan ... esta vez ambos se golpean sin poder bloquear los golpes del otro ... Mister Satan retrocede ya sangrando y Jackie Chu parecía en mejor condición

\- Abuelito! - grita Pan - no te dejes! atacalo sin darle respiro!

Mister satan se lanza nuevamente al ataque pero era Muten Roshi quien estaba en mejores condiciones y bloquea todos los golpes ... ante la sorpresa de todos ... Jackie Chu hace distancia y comienza a ejecutar los movimientos consabidos para un kamehameha

\- Maestro Roshi! - grita Pan - no lo haga!

Es tarde ... y el ataque va directo a Mister Satan pero ante la sorpresa de todos nuevamente, el disparo se desvía mientras Mister Satan hacía el esfuerzo de eludirlo, Muten Roshi se lanza contra el y alcanza a golpearlo con fuerza ... Mister Satan cae esta vez ya sin fuerzas

\- Esto no puede ser! - dice el narrador - Mister Satan parece haber caido ya incapaz de continuar ...

Los espectadores repuestos de su sorpresa comienzan a darle animos a Mister Satan quien ante las aclamaciones comienza a levantarse

\- Mister Satan parece estar de nuevo en condiciones de continuar ... es de admirar la fortaleza de este hombre!

Los aplausos suenan mientras Mister Satan encara nuevamente a Jackie Chu "se esta esforzando ... es evidente que se ha esmerado mucho"

\- Vamos Mister satan - le dice - veamos si es capaz de para estos golpes

Jackie Chu ataca a Mister Satan pero sus golpes son contenidos por el y nuevamente se trenzan en una maraña de golpes ... en eso ambos saltan y se aplican sendas patadas y ambos caen ... curiosamente Muten Roshi no se levanta y Mister Satan si aunque muy lentamente

\- El participante Jackie Chu ha caido y parece lastimado! Mister satan se esta incorporando!

Mister Satan al ver a un caido Muten Roshi se levanta y se dirige a el ... Jackie Chu comienza a levantarse lentamente ... en un intento de golpearlo Jackie Chu ataca con violencia pero su golpe es contenido y devuelto pero estaban tan cerca del borde que debido al impacto, ambos caen de la plataforma

\- Ambos participantes han caido de la plataforma! la decisión de los jueces determinará quien es el ganador!

Ambos contendientes son auxiliados y los camilleros llegan, mientras el jurado deliberaba ... al final hacen llegar su decisión

\- Señoras y señores ... queridos espectadores y teleespectadores ... el jurado ha dado su veredicto y el ganador es ... Mister Satan!

El júbilo en las graderías es indescriptible ... mientras los camilleros levantan a Mister Satan quien solo alcanza a levantar la mano haciendo la señal de la victoria ... en el traslado, Pan se les une

\- Abuelito ...

\- Pan ... fue una buena pelea ... no es asi?

\- Si abuelito ... te quiero mucho

Mister Satan entra a la enfermería pero a Pan no la dejan entrar ... en eso ven que los que llevaban a Muten Roshi de pronto son detenidos por el mismo quien se incorpora y se sacude el polvo

\- ya muchachos ... estoy bien ... sigan en sus ocupaciones

\- pero ... necesita que lo revise un médico ... es el reglamento

\- Puedo ir caminando ... no se preocupen ... voy para alla

Los camilleros se quedan inmóviles mientras Muten Roshi se dirige a la enfermería ... en eso Pan lo detiene

\- Maestro Roshi ... porque?

\- Porque que Pan? ...

\- Usted esta bien ... usted se dejo ganar! porque?

\- Pan ... te prometí una lucha justa y así ha sido ... solo equilibre mi potencial con el de el en el último momento ... di el golpe a la velocidad que el tiene y me superó ...

\- Porque hizo todo esto?!

\- Mi intención era darle una lección y ya lo he hecho ... no me interesaba clasificar para la siguiente ronda ... además le estoy dando la oportunidad que también le he dado en el tatami

\- De que habla?

\- Un campeón no es siempre un ganador pero si un valiente ... y eso se es aunque se pierda ... ya deberías saberlo ... Goku lo sabía y el fue el mejor ejemplo ... tu abuelo lo demostró también ... ahora debe seguir demostrándolo

Muten Roshi se retira hacia la enfermería dejando a Pan sola

\- Gracias Maestro Roshi - alcanza a decir Pan

En otro lugar ... el jefe del periódico le dijo a Harold que por lo visto la pelea había demostrado que Mister Satan venció a Cell y ya no había nada que hacer

\- ... y tan solo espero que Jali aparezca ya que estuve a punto de hacer el ridículo por culpa de ella! ahora tengo que dar muchas explicaciones!

En otro mundo ...

Rei Ayanami se encontraba tratando de acercarse a Serena ... no en el sentido físico sino en le mental ... desde lejos ella la llamaba ... ella sabía que cualquier intento de acercamiento debía ser con mucho cuidado para no quebrar la poca cordura de Sailor Moon "debo tratar de llegar hacia lo que queda de su estabilidad ... pero como hacerlo? ... como?"

"Serena" Rei trata de hablarle buscando una respuesta pero Serena se muestra imperturbable "Serena ... recuerdame ... soy Rei Ayanami ... una vez fuimos una ... recuerda ... la conjunción" Rei no obtiene respuesta pero la ve a Serena mas nitidamente y distingue que sujetaba un cuerpo sobre sus rodillas ... era el cadaver deshecho de alguien ... era Darien ...

En el exterior ... Hapossai comenzaba a incrementar su ki enormemente y su figura comenzaba a crecer hasta hacerse gigante ...

\- Oh no! - exclama Ryoga - lo esta haciendo de nuevo! como cuando luchó contra Pantyhose Taro!

\- Que raro nombre ... - dice Bra - pero no me atemoriza!

\- Saquen a Ranma de aquí! - exclama Mars

Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo corren hacia Ranma pero en eso Kodachi las intercepta

\- Jojojo! - se rie - ahora tendré la oportunidad de acabar con mis rivales de una vez por todas y podré tener a mi amado Ranma para mi sola!

\- Kodachi! - le dice Akane - como pudiste hacerle eso a Kuno?! era tu hermano!

\- Nada es demasiado con tal de tener a Ranma ...

\- L´Ryeght te ha dominado! reacciona Kodachi!

\- Jojojo! la que debe reaccionar eres tu!

Kodachi ataca pero es interceptada por Ryoga que alcanza a derribarla

\- Saquen a Ranma rápido y traten de que se reanime! lo necesitamos!

Las chicas logran coger a Ranma y sacarlo de allí antes de que Kodachi reaccione ... desquita su frustración atacando a Ryoga con furia ... las chicas depositan a Ranma en el suelo mientras que Jali muy asustada se reune con ellas

\- Se puede saber que esta pasando aqui?! - les pregunta comn los ojos desorbitados

\- Date cuenta - le dice Akane - nos estan atacando con todo lo que tienen ... chicas ... yo ayudaré a Ryoga ... ustedes cuiden de Ranma

\- Lo haremos - le contesta Ukyo

Akane sale y Jali se asoma timidamente para luego esconder la cabeza "por Dios ... en que lío me he metido ... que clase de lugar es este!"

Mientras que Ryoga y Akane luchaban contra Kodachi que parecía mucho mas fuerte y hábil ... Mars y Saturn se encargaban de los demonios manteniéndolos a raya y destruyéndolos con sus técnicas

\- Saturn! - grita Rei Hino - trata de evitar que entren al templo ... yo debo cuidar a Rei y a Serena ...

\- pero ... Mars ... no ...

Ya Rei Hino había corrido al interior del templo ... Bra por su parte encaraba a Hapossai quien la miraba amenazadoramente ...

\- Eres muy bonita muchacha - le dice burlonamente - lamentaré el tener que matarte ...

\- No cantes victoria aún que esta pelea no comienza!

Bra ataca a Hapossai pero se ve rechazada por el ki de Hapossai quien aprovecha para golpearla y derribarla ... Bra se estrella contra un muro y lo derrumba ... pero ella reaparece algo golpeada pero con el ceño fruncido

\- Bien - dice - creo que la pelea será diferente ahora ... que bien ...

Bra comienza a incrementar su ki ...

El narrador comienza a anunciar el inicio de una nueva ronda

\- Atención damas y caballeros ... estamos a punto de iniciar la cuarta ronda de semifinales con los siguientes participantes quienes han clasificado luego de ganar sus respectivos combates ... tenemos a los participantes Trunks, Gran Saiyaman, Akane Tendo, Krilin, Teker, Mister Satan y Uub quien clasificó gracias al sorteo ... pues bien ... ahora procederemos a un nuevo sorteo para elegir a la persona que pasará directamente a la quinta y última ronda!

La pantalla comienza a parpadear y la señal indica que el nombre ya esta en el tablero del narrador

\- atención publico asistente! el nombre del luchador que pasará directamente es ... Krilin!

\- Que? - dice un sorprendido Krilin - no me esperaba esto ...

\- Felicitaciones Krilin - le dice Gohan - practicamente estas entre los cuatro primeros

\- ... y ahora - continúa el narrador - se hará el sorteo para definir los combates ... la pantalla dará a conocer al público el rol de los combates!

La pantalla comienza a mostrar los nombres de los combatientes y con quienes se iban a enfrentar

\- Primera pelea ... los participantes Gran saiyaman y Trunks! .. segunda pelea ... los participantes Akane Tendo y Teker! ... y la tercera pelea ... los participantes Mister Satan y Uub!

\- Vaya suerte - dice Krilin - fuiste otra vez tu Uub?

\- No! - contesta el interpelado - yo no hice nada

\- Sea como sea, tu te dejarás ganar por Mister Satan ... será conveniente si me toca en la quinta ronda ...

\- Eso me temo - dice Uub

\- Pues bien - dice el narrador - las peleas se darán inicio después del almuerzo ... buen provecho para los participantes y expreso mi felicitación a todos aquellos que han podido llegar hasta aqui y mi agradecimiento al público asistente ... nos veremos aquí en dos horas para la transmisión de estas sensacionales peleas!

 **Fin del capítulo 17**

 ** _Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Sin lugar a dudas, puedo decir que la pelea de Mister Satan y el Maestro Roshi fue una de las que mas disfrute, es por ello que este siempre ha sido mi capitulo favorito de este Fic... un agradecimiento a Eduardo Castro, y a todos los que le hayan sugerido la idea de realizar esta escena..._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **El Engaño**

En el torneo de Artes Marciales

En la enfermería ... los médicos terminaban de atender a Mister Satan quien parecía muy lastimado ... le aplicaron algunos sedantes y curaron sus heridas ... con muchas vendas recubriéndolo se quedo en la cama asistido por algunas enfermeras, mientras los médicos salían de la habitación ... afuera los esperaba los representantes de Mister Satan a quienes ponen en conocimiento de su estado ...

\- Y usted cree que se repondrá para el siguiente combate? - les pregunta uno

\- No lo se - contesta uno de los médicos - todo depende de su fortaleza y de su voluntad ... su estado no es grave ni reviste ningún peligro ... pero esas dos costillas rotas y las luxaciones que presenta pueden limitarlo en un nuevo combate

Los representantes salen y en las afueras de la enfermería esperaban los periodistas, quienes los bombardean de preguntas

\- Cree usted que Mister Satan podrá retener su título después de este duro combate?

\- Yo creo que si ... el siempre ha demostrado su capacidad y su fortaleza ... es seguró que saldrá a combatir nuevamente

\- Han hablado con el? que dice?

\- Esta descansando y los médicos han prohibido las visitas por el momento para que se reponga lo mas rápido posible

\- No le parece sorprendente que un anciano haya podido darle semejante golpiza a Mister Satan?

\- No ... ustedes saben que el es muy considerado y se confío en el aspecto de Jackie Chu pero no olviden que Chu ha sido diez veces campeón mundial y ...

\- No cree que Jackie Chu usó trucos sucios para poder luchar contra Mister Satan?

\- No ... no lo se ... todos tuvimos oportunidad de verlo y me parece que no ...

\- Que dice de la demanda que los admiradores de Mister Satan están planteando para que se sancione a Jackie Chu y se le prohiba participar en estos torneos?

\- Denuncia? ... no ... no tenía conocimiento ... y ...

Mientras afuera seguían hablando ... Muten Roshi se levanta de su cama y entra a la habitación de mIster Satan que estaba tratando de no dormir mientras su cuerpo estaba totalmente adolorido ... Muten Roshi contempla el historial médico y se sonríe "dos costillas rotas ... contusión cervical ... luxación de la articulación del hombro derecho ... ligamento dañado en la rodilla izquierda ... vaya ... creo que exageré"

\- Oye ... Mister Satan! - le dice Muten Roshi - despierte

Mister Satan lentamente abre los ojos y contempla a Muten Roshi

\- Usted ... que hace ... aqui?

\- Toma ... comete esto y te sentirás mejor ..

Mister Satan abre la boca y Muten Roshi le introduce una semilla del ermitaño ... al instante este se recupera totalmente e incluso el dominio de sus facultades

\- Una semilla del ermitaño? - le dice sorprendido - porque me trajo una?

\- Porque esperaba romperle algunos huesos pero inmediatamente se los curaría ... esta contento? venció al gran Jackie Chu ...

\- Lo hice? - después de una pausa se sonrie - jeje ... si ... venci a ... a usted? pero porque me hace decir eso? usted es Jackie Chu! ... algo me dice que esta victoria no fue tanta como lo parece ...

\- Lo piensa? pues hace mal ... en cierto modo usted fue superior ... aplicó bien las técnicas que aprendió de Yamcha y de Ten ... supo hacerme frente y lo hizo con valor aprovechando mis puntos débiles ... de haber tenido la misma fuerza y poder dudo mucho que le hubiese ganado

\- Pero no lo tengo ... usted pudo haberme vencido ... porque se dejo ganar?

Muten Roshi se le acerca y lo mira

\- No era esa mi intención al momento de iniciar el combate ... pero usted me demostró ser algo mas que el ridículo payaso que parecía ser ... aprecio eso y lo respeto ... usted se esforzó para esta pelea conmigo ... considerelo un pequeño homenaje a ese esfuerzo

\- Es eso todo?

\- No ... lo hice también por Pan ... creo que en el fondo ella no quería que sufriera una humillación en público ... ella sufrió mucho con la partida de Goku para que ahora su otro abuelo se convierta en el hazmerreir del mundo ... ella merece tener en usted a un abuelo de verdad

Mister Satan se quedo en silencio porque no entendía lo que Muten Roshi le decía

\- No me entiende? - le dice Muten Roshi - le estoy dando la oportunidad a que demuestre que es usted un hombre de valor ... no solo por este combate ... sino el de saber afrontar los hechos ... he escuchado que su siguiente pelea es con Uub ... usted sabe que Mister Buu forzará a Uub a dejarlo ganar como sucedió la última vez ... los siguientes combates serán contra Krilin, Pan o Gohan ... a excepción de Krilin, es casi seguro que Pan y Gohan se dejaran ganar ... es eso lo que quiere? nuevamente ser un campeón de mentira? hacerse del título solo por la pena de los demas?

Mister Satan sigue callado pero esta vez baja la cabeza ... había comprendido esas palabras

\- Haga lo que crea que es correcto - le dice por último Muten Roshi - esta en usted cual es el camino a seguir ... ahora tiene la opción porque en las condiciones anteriores no podría pelear ...

Muten Roshi sale de la habitación y se va a la suya dejando a Mister Satan solo y pensativo ... al llegar a su cuarto se echa sobre su cama "que bueno ... me quedare aqui mas tiempo del que esperaba ... las enfermeras estan lindas"

\- Enfermera! ayudeme! - grita Muten Roshi haciéndose el enfermo - me estoy muriendo!

Una enfermera entra apresuradamente ... al cabo de unos momentos se escuchan los gritos ...

En tanto ... los luchadores que quedaban, disfrutaban de un buen almuerzo ... Gohan no estaba y los demás amigos no se habían acercado ... a excepción de Oolong, Chaoz, Pua, Ten y Yamcha ... Krilin, 18 y Maron se habían ido a comer solos luego de la reprimenda que le dió 18 a su hija por coquetearle a Ten Shin Han y ahora era el turno de Krilin ... Goten había continuado la busqueda de Rei y Bra en compañía de Bulma, mientras Videl se había quedado con su esposo a solas

\- Dices que mis padres se fueron a comer solos? - le pregunta Pan a Yamcha

\- Si ... ambos estaban muy serios ... creo que después iban a ver a tu abuelo

Pan se queda en silencio "oh Dios ... espero que Bulma no les haya dicho nada" ... Pan se levanta y se va a caminar ... Teker aprovecha el momento y se le acerca

\- Parece que nos toca pelear juntos - le dice

\- Si ... que observador ... estas preocupado?

\- Bueno ... si ... me parece que ustedes tienen habilidades que yo no tengo ... pero no seré tan fácil

\- No creas que voy a darte ninguna concesión

\- No te lo he pedido

\- Entonces porque estas aqui?

\- Yo ...

\- Vamos! dilo! estas aqui para pedirme algo! no es asi?

\- Bueno ... en cierto modo si ...

\- Pues pierdes el tiempo! me oyes? voy a pelear para ganar y ningún luchador de segunda va a ...

En eso se calla ... Teker la estaba mirando con gesto enojado

\- Akane ... Pan ... o como te llames ... no pensaba acercarme a ti a pedirte favores durante la pelea ... pelea con todas tus fuerzas si eso es lo que quieres que yo también lo haré ... el suponer que yo me acercaba a ti para eso me ofende ... en todo este torneo he tratado de ser amable ... no con un propósito ... solo el de ser tu amigo pero es obvio que no estas interesada así que no te molestaré mas ... no se que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza pero necesitas reflexionar sobre tu actitud hacia los demas ... sabes?

Teker se da la vuelta y se retira ... Pan se queda en silencio pero luego lo llama

\- Si no ibas a pedirme eso entonces porque me buscas?

Teker se detiene pero no voltea ... tras unos momentos de silencio se da la vuelta y la mira

\- Olvidalo - le dice para luego voltear y seguir su camino dejando a Pan desconcertada

En otro mundo ... en las ruinas de un templo ...

Rei Ayanami se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo con la cabeza de Serena sobre ellas ... en su interior se libraba una gigantesca lucha para poder llegar a ella librándola del daño que le ocasiono L´Ryeght "Serena ... hola ... me recuerdas? soy Rei Ayanami ... una vez fuimos una" Serena seguía sin mirarla pero había algo que parecía despertar en ella pero se estrecho mas a los restos de Darien "Serena ... lo que estas viendo no es real ... debes darte cuenta que todo esto es una ilusión creada por L´Ryeght ... recuerdas Serena? recuerdas cuando luchamos juntas? ... trata de superar lo que ella te ha hecho ... todo esto es para que no la enfrentes porque tu eres capaz de vencerla ... debes de regresar para que puedas derrotarla antes de que consiga su objetivo" pese a esas palabras Serena se mantiene impasible "Serena ... recuerdas a Pan? ella sacrificó mucho para que vuelvas a tener tu mundo" al escuchar ese nombre esta vez Serena dirige su mirada a ella ...

En el exterior ... Sailor Mars había llegado a la habitación y contempla a ambas chicas ... lentamente ... una torva sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Rei Hino ..

En las afueras ... Ranma se recuperaba lentamente del efecto de la toxina gracias a Ukyo quien le dió un brebaje ... los demás continuaban el combate ... Ryoga y Akane estaban en dificultades ante Kodachi, mientras que Sailor Saturn continuaba luchando contra los demonios que surgían del suelo "porque Mars se fue? ... la necesitamos aqui" ... los ataques de Hotaru neutralizan la nueva embestida de los demonios pero otros volvían a surgir lo que representaba un problema a la ya debilitada Saturn ...

Mientras ... Bra iniciaba un nuevo ataque contra el monstruo en el que se había transformado Hapossai ... una llamarada de fuego sale de su boca y golpea a Bra pero esta coloca un escudo de fuerza que contiene el ataque ... Bra responde con descargas de ki simultáneas que golpean a Hapossai y lo hacen retroceder ... pero nuevamente incrementa su ki y ataque a Bra con gran rapidez que la obliga a retroceder ... finalmente alcanza a golpearla y derribarla lanzándole una nueva llamarada que destruye todo los alrededores ... cuando Hapossai se aproxima, repentinamente Bra emerge de las ruinas emitiendo un poderoso ki

\- Crees acaso que esos ataques significan algo para mi? Bola de Fuego!

El impacto golpea a Hapossai estrellándolo contra una colina ... pero este se reincorpora dispuesto a seguir peleando "vaya ... es mas difícil de lo que pense" piensa Bra

En el interior del templo ... Sailor Mars contempla a ambas figuras inmóviles ... lentamente comienza a formar en su mano la Saeta Llameante de Marte ... en eso, un báculo la saca de concentración, impidiéndole ejecutar su técnica ... Mars dirige su mirada hacia la persona que la había detenido ... era Cologne

Mientras ... Ranma salía del sopor en el que estaba pero muy lentamente ante la alegría de Shampoo y Ukyo

\- Shampoo - le dice Ukyo - debes ayudar a los demás ... yo cuidaré de Ranma

\- Esta bien! Shampoo peleará ahora!

Shampoo sale a ayudar a Akane y a Ryoga ... en eso unas bombas de humo impactan cerca de ellos ... Ryoga empuja a ambas chicas pero aspira el humo lo que lo hace caer atontado ... imprevistamente una pequeña figura se aparece en escena

\- Sasuke? - dice Akane incredula - que haces?

\- Debo ayudar a la heredera de la casa Takewaki - responde Sasuke como un automata ... en eso de su mano lanza otra bomba ... pero en realidad es una piedra que expele una masa viscosa que aprisiona a Ryoga

\- Ryoga! - grita a Akane pero es sujetada por Shampoo ... rapidamente Ryoga se encoge y se transforma en una pequeña gema negra

\- Jojojo! - rie Kodachi - una golosina mas para L´Ryeght ... siguen ustedes zorras!

las piedras lanzadas por Sasuke no dan en el blanco porque ambas saltan ... Shampoo se lanza contra Sasuke quien hace denodados esfuerzos por esquivar sus golpes ... Akane hacía frente a Kodachi lanzándole una variedad de ataques que Kodachi elude sin dificultad

\- Pobre tipa! crees que puedes ganarme! L´Ryeght me dió mas poder! el suficiente para acabar contigo!

Kodachi redobla sus ataques contra Akane quien pese a esforzarse al máximo no consigue eludir las cintas y es cortada en los brazos ... Akane intenta seguir pero en eso se siente mareada

\- Jojojo! te toque con mi cinta con una sustancia adormecedora ... ahora probarás mi rosa negra que atravezará tu corazón

\- Mokuo Takabisha!

El ataque de Ranma hace retroceder a Kodachi quien se ve impulsada hacia atrás ... Ranma recoge en brazos a Akane y la saca de la pelea

\- Debes recuperarte Akane! - le dice Ranma - resiste!

Bra es testigo de lo sucedido "Uhmmm ... esa descarga de ki fue interesante ... pero para haber representado tanto en la vida de Pan parece muy interesado en la otra chica ... que misterio se esconde tras esto?"

\- Muy bien viejo! ya me cansaste! - le dice a Hapossai - es hora de que esto termine!

En medio de un estallido de ki y ante la sorpresa de todos, Bra cambia de apariencia alcanzando el nivel de SSJ ..

En el torneo ...

Los participantes que quedaban para la quinta ronda de semifinales se hacen presentes en el anfiteatro luego de la comida y el descanso ... Pan se sentía incomoda por la forma como le había hablado Teker pero mas le preocupaba el hecho de que Bulma pudiese haber roto su promesa y contarle lo sucedido a sus padres ... eso sin contar la desaparición de Rei y Bra y si su abuelo estaba mejor ... Gohan aún no llegaba y el era la primera pelea ... tras una corta espera Gohan hace su aparición pero apenas le dirige una mirada a su hija y se adelanta para subir al escenario

\- Aún no nos llaman Gohan - le dice Trunks

\- Que se de prisa ... quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas! - contesta algo molesto Gohan

\- Señoras y señores! queridos teleespectadores ... niños y niñas que el día de hoy contemplan este extraordinario torneo de las artes marciales que ha mostrado un gran espectáculo para el deleite de todos quienes contemplamos las extraordinarias habilidades de estos grandes participantes ... con ustedes ... el coliseo!

Los aplausos retumban el lugar y las aclamaciones de todo tipo se coreaban desde las tribunas

\- Ahora ... daremos inicio al primer combate de esta quinta ronda de semifinales ... son dos participantes que han demostrado un gran talento y maestría en este torneo ... ambos ya han tenido participación en este torneo ... con ustedes ... el participante Gran Saiyaman que se destacó por su lucha contra el crimen en la ciudad y participó en un torneo aunque sin mucho éxito pero en este se ha destacado por sus habilidades fuera de lo común ...

Gohan hace su entrada al escenario recibiendo algunos saludos y vitores ... cuando sube Trunks se escuchan muchas mas aclamaciones especialmente del público femenino

\- ... y con ustedes el participante Trunks ... con esta es su tercera participación en el torneo y como ya dijimos fue campeón infantil y uno de los semifinalistas durante su adolescencia ... ahora se presenta nuevamente mostrando sus grandes habilidades que parece haber desarrollado en estos años ... nos espera un gran combate señoras y señores ... ahora ambos contrincantes se preparan para un gran espectáculo!

En medio de los aplausos Gohan y Trunks se ponen frente a frente

\- Espero que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo Gohan - le dice Trunks

\- Estoy aqui para ganar Trunks, asi que será mejor que pelees bien - le contesta seriamente Gohan

\- Comiencen! - suena el grito del comisario

A esa voz ambos contendientes chocan sus puños provocando un estallido que remueve el coliseo ... cuando los espectadores se recuperan del susto ven a ambos luchadores trenzados en una serie de golpes tratando de asertarse el uno al otro

\- No te dejes Trunks! - grita Yamcha

\- Puedes vencerlo Gohan! - grita Milk - un momento ... donde esta Videl?

\- No lo se - dice Oolong - no la he visto ni en la comida

\- Es muy raro que Bulma no este para ver la pelea de su hijo - dice Yamcha - bueno ... esta pelea se esta poniendo buena ...

Ciertamente ... ambos guerreros estaban dando una impresionante demostración de destreza pero ninguno de ellos había elevado su nivel de poder a SSJ por lo que esta pelea podía ser de cualquiera ... en las afueras ... Videl lloraba sobre una banca mientras Bulma trataba de consolarla

\- Porque?! Porque?! que mal hemos hecho para que estemos pasando por esto? porque mi niña tuvo que sucederle algo asi? porque no nos lo dijo? lo habríamos comprendido

\- Tranquilizate Videl - le dice Bulma - lo que pasó es parte de la vida ... solo que Pan la ha vivido muy de prisa pero trata de comprender las circunstancias en la que ella estuvo ..

\- Crees que no lo se? yo ... no la censuro ... pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por lo que ella sufrió en silencio al perder no solo a ese muchacho sino también la oportunidad de ser madre ... y no me lo dijo! no me lo dijo! yo soy su madre! las cosas han llegado a esto por mi culpa .. por no saber ser amiga de mi hija ..

\- Por favor Videl ... fue algo demasiado duro para ella y estaba confundida ... ella no confió en nadie ... ni en Rei que es su amiga mas cercana ... ni en Bra ... prefirió callar y ... si ... eso fue un error ... un error de todos al no darnos cuenta que algo pasaba con Pan ... ella estuvo muy distanciada en esa etapa tan difícil ... un año en el espacio y luego todo ese tiempo solo con Goku y lo que vino después ... fue demasiado para ella ... pero no te culpes Videl ... aún estan a tiempo de remediar las cosas

\- Y como? ahora Pan esta decidida a dejarnos ... este maldito torneo enfrentará a padre e hija porque Gohan tratará de impedir por todos los medios que Pan tenga medios para vivir sola ...

\- Como ... lo tomo Gohan?

\- El ... esta confundido ... creo que lo nuestro también fue muy rápido pero lo supimos manejar ... el no tuvo a Goku en ciertos momentos de su vida y no sabía como criar a Pan ... se culpa ... se culpa de lo que paso y quiere ponerle remedio ... como un saiyajin

\- A los golpes me imagino ... eso es un error ... creo que ...

\- No Bulma ... esta decidido y no habrá nada que lo haga cambiar de opinión ... buscará enfrentar a Pan en el torneo sacándose a los rivales de encima

\- Un momento ... no estan peleando ya? no deben estar peleando Gohan y Trunks?

\- Creo ... que si ...

Bulma corre hacia el coliseo seguida de Videl ... en la plataforma, ambos contendientes seguían trenzados en una secuencia de golpes donde ambos se daban mutuamente ... Gohan cae derribado primero pero se recupera rapidamente y ataca a Trunks quien recibe varios golpes a una gran rapidez ... estando a punto de caer se elva y se transforma en SSJ contratacando a Gohan quien también alcanza ese nivel y detiene lo ataques de Trunks e impone su mayor experiencia combativa haciéndolo retroceder

\- Increible! ambos participantes han vuelto a cambiar el color de su pelo y parece que eso los ha hecho mas fuertes! repetirá el participante Trunks su victoria contra el participante Goten?

Ambos nuevamente se cruzan en medio de golpés y contragolpes ... Trunks consigue hacer distancia y ataca nuevamente a Gohan quien lo elude y le lanza un fuerte golpe que lo derriba estrellándolo contra la plataforma ... antes de que Gohan vuelva a atacar, Trunks emerge de la grieta y detiene el ataque de Gohan con una descarga de ki que lo lanza casi fuera de la plataforma ... ambos se ponen de pie y se miran

\- Creo que asi no decidiremos el combate Gohan - le dice Trunks - que te parece a este nivel ... ahhh!

En un relampago, Trunks se transforma en SSJ2 ... Gohan lo contempla y se sonrie

\- Me parece bien - contesta Gohan y el también se transforma ... ambos toman posición de combate alistándose para un nuevo round

En otro mundo ...

Cologne contemplaba a Sailor Mars quien comienza a elevar su poder ...

\- Como lo supiste - le dice impasible Rei Hino a Cologne

\- Sailor Saturn ... es una chiquilla pero tiene buena memoria aunque algunos detalles se le pasen por alto ... le pedí que me contara todo lo referente al combate que sostuvieron ... tu, Sailor Mars fuiste la primera en caer pero reapareciste después de la batalla ... a Saturn le pareció muy extraño que dijeras que te protegiste con la ayuda de ella cuando ella no lo recordaba pero estaba tan contenta de no estar sola que prefirió aceptarlo ...

"lo demás fue atar cabos ... L´Ryeght es un ser inmaterial ... sin forma ni presencia física ... parte de ella esta en ti ... como lo esta en Hapossai y todos aquellos que domina ... adonde ibamos era como si la llevaramos a ella ... por eso Hapossai sabía donde buscarnos ... su forma de Sailor Moon solo es una manifestación de su poder para tener presencia física pero puede extenderse como una enfermedad ... ahora dime con que propósito ... se que tu eres realmente Sailor Mars pero actuas movida por la voluntad de la primordial ... te eligió a ti con un fin ... cual?"

\- No te das cuenta anciana? - le dice Mars y señala a Ayanami - por ella ...

\- Que dices?

\- Ella es un celestial ... la única en este plano de existencia que puede detener a L´Ryeght ... ella me permitió vivir para traerla a ella cuando vió que Ranma tomaba el cetro de Plut ... gracias a mi, Ranma podría manipularlo y traerla a ella y al engendro saiya llamado Pan

\- Porque?

\- Ya te lo dije ... la celestial puede detenerla y Pan debía de sufrir por haberle hecho frente y haberla detenido en la batalla fuera del tiempo y el espacio ... una nueva L´Ryeght mas poderosa está formándose ... ni siquiera en el cuerpo de Moon tal como la hemos visto ... ella esta protegida de los ataques de todos ... ella resurgirá y podrá romper el sello que separa nuestro mundo de los primordiales y una nueva era comenzara

\- Estas segura Mars? - se escucha una voz ... Mars se sorprende al ver a Rei de pie emitiendo una ligera aura sobre ella ... en ese momento todos sienten la explosión de ki ... la transformación de Bra en SSJ

En el exterior continuaba el combate ... Ranma hacía frente a Kodachi y Shampoo daba cuenta de Sasuke con la ayuda de Ukyo ... Bra contemplaba a Hapossai quien amenazadoramente avanzaba contra ella ... Bra elude los ataques y lanza el suyo aplicando un furibundo golpe en el rostro del viejo quien sale volando lejos ... Bra se lanza al ataque y continua sus golpes que dejan en mal estado a Hapossai quien le lanza una llamarada que Bra detiene sin dificultad ... el viejo le lanza un ataque de ki que impacta en Bra pero que esta rechaza con su poder y le lanza una descarga al anciano que cae derribado, momento aprovechado por la princesa saiya par darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago ... lentamente Hapossai comienza a recuperar su tamaño normal

\- Este esta listo! - exclama Bra triunfante - y siguen estos! Lluvia de Estrellas!

Un ataque multiple se abate contra los demonios destruyendo gran parte de ellos ... los que quedaban fueron finalmente destruidos por Hotaru ... Kodachi se queda sola frente a sus adversarios

\- La liquido yo o prefieres hacerlo tu Ranma? - le dice Bra al chico de la coleta quien se sentía humillado frente a la demostración de poder de Bra

\- No necesito tu ayuda y te agradecería que no la lastimaras ... ella no tiene la culpa de estar dominada por L´Ryeght ...

\- Estas en lo cierto humano miserable - se escucha una voz - soy yo quien la domino ... y ustedes serán mi alimento!

Todos voltean y ven a la otra sailor moon contemplándolos y emitiendo un terrible poder ...

En el torneo ...

Gohan y Trunks se aprestaban a luchar como SSJ2 ... ambos se lanzan el uno contra el otro y comienzan a sucederse una serie de temblores a cada golpe de ambos contendientes ... Trunks cae esta vez y se eleva siendo perseguido por Gohan iniciándose un combate aéreo ... ambos toman distancia y lanzan descargas de energía que se contienen mutuamente

\- No creen que estan exagerando? - dice Krilin - estan luchando con mucho ímpetu ...

\- Creo que tienes razón - dice Uub - Gohan parece enojado ...

\- Y ya sabemos lo que eso significa - termina de decir Krilin

Ambos rivales desaparecen a la vista de todos, reapareciendo en distintos lugares sin dejarse de atacar

\- Vaya ... se estan esforzando en ser los ganadores - dice Yamcha

Videl y Bulma entran precipitadamente a la tribuna de invitados

\- Donde estaban? - dice Oolong - se estaban perdiendo la pelea

Videl saca la cabeza y grita

\- Gohan! no! esa no es la solución!

\- De que esta hablando? - dice Oolong

\- Callate! y no te metas en lo que no te importa! - le regaña Bulma

Los combates aéreos se suceden y finalmente algo cae fuera de la plataforma provocando gran estruendo ... hay un momento de suspenso porque no se sabe quien es el ganador

\- Atención todos! es obvio que este espectacular combate ha terminado y ...

En eso alguien se asoma por la grieta y otra figura aterriza en la plataforma ...

\- Extraordinaria demostración de artes marciales y de gran poder ... el ganador es el participante Gran Saiyaman!

Los vitores se suceden aclamando a Gohan y se escuchaba el llanto de las admiradoras de Trunks quien sale dificultosamente y evidentemente muy golpeado ... Gohan lo ayuda aunque el lucía también heridas en el cuerpo

\- Fuiste un buen rival Trunks - le dice

\- Gracias ... pero no creo haberte durado tanto si hubieras usado todo tu poder ... porque tanto impetu Gohan?

\- Tengo mis motivos - le dice Gohan seriamente lo que no animó a Trunks a seguirle preguntando ... ambos se dirigen a la ubicación de los participantes pero Trunks es interceptado por dos camilleros que se lo llevan a la enfermería siguiendo el reglamento ... Gohan también se va con ellos y Pan se queda con las ganas de hablar con su padre

\- Y ahora - comienza a hablar el narrador - entramos al segundo combate de esta quinta ronda ... como saben en este torneo por primera vez 48 mujeres han participado y 10 pasaron a semifinales ... de todas estas grandes participantes solo ha quedado una que a lo largo de este torneo ha demostrado un gran poder y habilidad que la ha hecho merecedora de estar en estas semifinales y pese a su juventud ya que solo tiene 17 años esta a punto de igualar a la única mujer que ha llegado a las finales que fue la participante 18 que lamentablemente fue eliminada en la segunda ronda ... aqui tenemos a la participante Akane Tendo!

Se suceden una gran cantidad de aplausos y aliento a Pan que parecía haber captado una legión de admiradores

\- ... aunque no me gustaría tenerla de novia - le estaba diciendo un chico a su compañero - has visto como pelea?

\- Por lo menos tendrás a quien te defienda! - le contesta

\- Fuerte o no es muy bonita - añade otro agitando una bandera con su nombre

\- Y su rival en este combate es también un debutante pero que desciende de una estirpe de peleadores y ha demostrado gran habilidad y poder en estos combates aunque en la ronda anterior clasificó ante el abandono de la participante Bra ... ahora tiene la oportunidad de eliminar a la única mujer que queda en este torneo cosa que parece no le será nada fácil ... este gran peleador es el participante Teker!

Ambos salen en medio de una gran cantidad de aplausos ... muchos discutían sobre el posible ganador y se sucedían las apuestas ... pero Pan y Teker se miraban el uno al otro ... Teker estaba serio pero Pan lucía una expresión preocupada "que era lo que me quería decir que no tuviera que ver con la pelea?"

Fue en esos pensamientos que Pan se ve sorprendida por el grito de "Comiencen!" de parte del comisario ... la pelea había comenzado ...

 **Fin del capítulo 18**


	10. Capitulo 19 - Capitulo 20

**"Recuerdos e Ilusiones"**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capitulo 19**

 **La lucha de dos saiyas**

En otro mundo ...

Bra había vencido sin dificultad a Hapossai, mientras los demás habían terminado con sus demonios ... Sasuke había sido derrotado y Kodachi estaba sola frente a todos ... pero la repentina aparición de la otra Sailor Moon cambiaba las cosas

Bra aterriza y se planta frente a aquella figura que expelía un ki poderoso pero maligno "parece fuerte ... tal vez esta si sea un reto" ... Sailor Moon observa a Bra quien se estremece ante esos ojos rojos

\- De modo que tu eres una saiyajin? aunque me sorprende no eres quien esperaba ... yo quería al otro engendro llamado Pan ... pero porque tu? porque fuiste tu quien respondió al llamado?

\- Es decir que tu preparaste mi llegada? - pregunta Bra sorprendida

\- Tu llegada no precisamente ... aparte de la otra saiya esperaba a la repugnante celestial ... un momento ... tu eres Bra ... la hija de ese saiyajin llamado Vegeta ... el que venció a Tanatos

\- Asi es! estas ante la hija del principe de los saiyajin! y dejame decirte que pese a lo que me han dicho de ti no me inspiras temor en absoluto!

\- Jaja! pobre hija del principe de esa raza espuria llamada saiyajin! la memoria que Gillveig me legó sobre ustedes me demuestra que no tengo nada que temer de ti!

\- Eso lo veremos! ahora sabrás lo que esta saiyajin puede hacer!

Sin decir mas, Bra eleva su ki y se prepara a enfrentarla ... Saturn se queda pensativa "ella esperaba que Rei llegara ... y fue Mars quien la trajo ... oh no! por eso ella se fue a ver a Ayanami ... va a matarla!" ... Saturn corre al interior del templo ...

En el interior del templo ... Sailor Mars quien ya se había revelado como servidora de L´Ryeght observaba sorprendida la figura luminosa de Ayanami

\- Fallaste L´Ryeght ... yo también percibí algo extraño en Sailor Mars ... estaba prevenida y si creías que me sorprenderías te equivocaste

\- Tu ... no podrás detenernos ... estas conectada a Sailor Moon y si te separas de ella la matarás ...

\- No estoy tan indefensa como crees ... si Cologne esta aqui es justamente porque yo se lo pedí

\- Piensas que la anciana me detendrá? ... pobre celestial ... pareces haber olvidado que yo adquirí nuevos poderes y ... estos han regresado! Doble Saeta Llameante de Marte!

El ataque es dirigido a Rei que se protege con el AT pero es obvio que el impacto le causa dolor tanto a ella como a Serena

\- Lo ves? no serás vulnerable por el momento .. pero no podrás protegerte mucho tiempo de mi sin dañar a Serena ... no fuiste mas inteligente que nosotros Rei Ayanami

\- Te olvidas de mi? - dice Cologne lanzándose contra ella pero Mars la esquiva con facilidad y genera una esfera de fuego que la hace retroceder ... un golpe imprevisto la derriba

\- Lo ves? hiciste mal en confiar en la anciana ... ella no puede protegerte!

\- Tal vez ella no ... pero yo si! - suena la voz de Sailor saturn ... Mars voltea y ve a la joven Sailor en guardia frente a ella esgrimiendo su Silent Glaive

En otro mundo ...

Pan y Teker estaban a punto de iniciar el combate ... repentinamente Teker se aproxima sin aparente intención de atacar a Pan

\- Que estas haciendo? - le dice Pan - acaso no vas a pelear?

\- Si - le contesta Teker - pero me he dado cuenta que tienes grandes poderes ... sería un absurdo el pretender ganarte usando una gran explosión de ki ... te propongo algo ... he visto que tus técnicas son muy depuradas ... quieres medirte conmigo en un combate de destreza marcial?

Pan piensa y recuerda que Teker usaba una variedad de técnicas que la sorprendieron y que a su pesar le hacían recordar a Ranma ...

\- Eso es lo que me ibas a pedir hace rato?

\- No ... era otra cosa ... que dices?

\- De acuerdo ... veamos quien es el mejor

Ambos toman distancia y asumen posición de combate ... los demás estaban un poco confundidos

\- Que se propondrán esos dos? - pregunta Krilin

\- No lo se - dice Uub - tal parece que estan discutiendo el como pelear

Pan y Teker se lanzan repentinamente el uno contra el otro y comienzan un fuerte intercambio de golpes usando una variedad de técnicas ... todos se mostraron muy sorprendidos al ver la habilidad y velocidad de Teker así como la variedad de técnicas y estilos que conocía ... pero mas se sorprendieron al ver que Pan bloqueaba todos los ataques y generaba otros usando también variadas técnicas

\- Como aprendió Pan a pelear asi? - pregunta incredulo Yamcha

\- Es una larga historia - dice Goten

Ambos contrincantes comienzan un duelo de patadas cruzándose repetidas veces ... Pan se veía en aprietos frente a alguien como Teker quien comienza a incrementar su ki a medida que aumentaba la fuerza de sus ataques ... un golpe alcanza a tocarla y a derribarla pero fue mas una perdida de equilibrio ya que en su forma de SSJ apenas sentía los golpes de Teker por lo que rapidamente se incorpora y bloquea un nuevo ataque logrando hacer distancia

\- Veo que eres mas hábil de lo que pensé - le dice Pan sonriente

\- Me alegro - le dice un cansado Teker

\- Que modesto ...

\- No ... me alegro .. el haberte hecho sonreir

Pan se desconcierta y baja la guardia lo que es aprovechado por Teker para atacarla y golpearla un par de veces mas ... Pan retrocede y comienza a ejecutar una variedad de técnicas de ataque que hacen retroceder esta vez a Teker quien cae pero también rapidamente se reincorpora

\- Tu también eres mas hábil de lo que pense - le dice a Pan

\- Me alegro ... de serlo ... Kashuo Tenshin Amaguriken!

Una repentina lluvia de golpes que Teker no puede neutralizar del todo recibiendo varios de ellos, hacen que caiga muy golpeado al suelo

\- Extraordinaria demostración de destreza en las artes marciales que están demostrando estos dos participantes! el participante Teker había alcanzado cierta ventaja pero ahora la participante Akane esta imponiéndose habiéndole propinado un severo castigo al participante Teker!

Teker se reincorpora lentamente mientras Pan lo contempla

\- Quieres continuar? - le dice Pan - no importa que no haga estallar mi ki ... en este nivel puedo vencerte sin mayor esfuerzo

\- Lo se ... tu ki ya es bastante grande ... es el ki de un Supersaiyajin ...

\- Que? - pregunta sorprendida Pan - como es que lo supiste?

\- Por esto ... Ahhhh!

Ante la sorpresa de todos ... una explosión de energía se libera del cuerpo de Teker ... su pelo se hace rubio y se levanta reapareciendo ante todos como quien era

\- Esto no puede ser! - exclama Gohan

\- El es ... - dice Krilin incrédulo

Pan lo mira totalmente incrédula "no ... esto no es cierto ... no!"

\- Sorprendida? - le dice un sonriente Teker

\- Tu ... tu ... eres ... un saiyajin!

\- Acertaste ...

Todos los que podían entender esa transformación se daban cuenta de lo que eso significaba pero estaban mudos de la impresión "otro saiyajin?" piensa Bulma "de donde salió?"

En otro mundo ...

Bra se lanza a luchar contra Sailor Moon tratando de acertarle con sus golpes pero esta los esquiva y hace distancia

\- El tiempo pasa y me hago mas fuerte ... no podrás vencerme porque tus poderes no se comparan con los míos!

\- Eso piensas? Bola de Fuego!

El ataque es contenido por L´Ryeght quien le regresa otro ataque similar que Bra rechaza ... rapidamente Bra se lanza a luchar pero los ataques fracasan ya que su rival parecía desvanecerse en el aire ... un nuevo ataque de ki es contenido por la otra sailor moon quien comienza a incrementar su poder

\- Pobre y patética criatura! - le dice sarcástica a Bra - aún no tienes idea a lo que te enfrentas!

\- Crees que no he peleado antes? - le contesta desafiante Bra - he luchado contra demonios tanto o mas fuertes que tu!

la otra moon se sonríe perversamente

\- Si ... ya veo - le dice - eres una rival interesante ... pero lo que no sabes es que yo no tengo nada que ver con los seres a quienes has enfrentado

\- Que dices? como sabes que ...

\- Te lo dije ... entre tu y yo hay mucha diferencia ..

Bra comienza a sentirse mareada y la vista se le nubla "Bra" "que ... no ... Rei?" "escuchame Bra ... no pelees contra ella ... ella puede leer tu mente y usar tus propios temores y recuerdos en contra tuya" "no me dejare vencer por esa cosa patética! ... yo soy la hija de mi padre y ..." Bra corta en seco sus pensamientos ... frente a ella estaba su padre ... Vegeta

En el mismo lugar ... Ranma esquivaba los ataques de Kodachi y un fuerte golpe la derriba ... Ukyo se pone al lado de el mientras Kodachi se recuperaba

\- Como podremos hacer para que vuelva en si! - dice Ukyo

\- No tengo idea - contesta Ranma - debemos ponerla fuera de combate para pensar como ...

\- Ese es el problema ... la posesión parece darle mas habilidades

Kodachi lanza varios ataques con su cinta girando sobre si misma y cortando todo a su paso como unas cuchillas ... Ranma trata de neutralizarla pero es inútil ya que Kodachi parecía ser mas rápida que Ranma

\- No me queda otra - dice Ranma - cubrete Ukyo! Hyriu Shoten Ha!

El torbellino de ki liberado por Ranma sorprende a Ukyo, golpeándola con violencia y lanzándola lejos lastimada

\- Ahora si ... - alcanza a decir Ranma dirigiéndose a Kodachi antes de que un golpe lo lanzara lejos ... al reaccionar descubre a su atacante

\- Hapossai!

\- Hicieron mal en olvidarse de mi Ranma - le dice el viejo - ahora pagarás por lo que me hiciste la última vez

Hapossai se lanza contra el pero en lugar de atacarlo le lanza una piedra negra ... la nube negra hubiese atrapado a Ranma de no haberse interpuesto Ukyo ... esta es atrapada por aquella ominosidad

\- Ukyo! - grita Ranma pero ya era tarde ... Ukyo solo alcanza a dirigirle una mirada suplicante antes de desvanecerse ... solo quedo en su lugar una gema negra

\- Pagarás por esto viejo! - grita Ranma furioso

\- No presumas Ranma - le dice Hapossai - tu no puedes contra mi

\- Eso piensas? pues te demostraré lo contrario!

A una gran velocidad Ranma se lanza contra Hapossai quien en su confundido cerebro alcanza a darse cuenta que el ki de Ranma se había incrementado de una manera inusual ...

En el interior del templo ... Rei Hino contempla a Saturn ... las palabras estaban sobrando así que se decide a atacar

\- Doble saeta llameante de marte!

\- Silence Wall!

Los disparos golpean el escudo de Hotaru pero esta hace un gran esfuerzo por sostener su barrera "es cierto" piensa Rei "Mars ha despertado los poderes que adquirió en la otra línea temporal" Ayanami recuerda la pelea entre ella y Boujack "si utiliza todo su potencial ... Saturn no soportará" Rei quería intervenir pero era imposible soltar a Serena "Hotaru" "tu ... me estas hablando?" "resiste por favor ... debo ayudar a Sailor Moon ... trata de resistir lo mas que puedas" ... Rei vuelve a perder contacto con el exterior ... la única forma de cambiar las cosas era ayudando a Serena ... "Serena" Rei vuelve a visualizar el horrible panorama que rodeaba a Serena "recuerda Serena ... tu y yo fuimos una ... recuerda a Pan ... recuerda lo que luchamos por salvar a tu mundo ... eso puede volver a pasar" ... esta vez Serena contempla a Rei ... "tu .. eres ... Rei ... recuerdo a ... Mana ... recuerdo a Pan" "si Serena ... ayudanos ... debes tomar mi mano y ..." en eso Rei siente miedo ... hay algo allí ... en eso se da cuenta ... las figuras mutiladas se levantan y las contemplan para luego estirar sus manos hacia Serena ...

En otro mundo ...

Pan no salía de su asombro ... los demás también contemplaban asombrados a Teker quien se había transformado en SSJ

\- Yo ... yo - dice Pan - no lo entiendo

\- Sorprendida? - le dice Teker - creiste ser la única nieta de saiyajin aquí en la Tierra?

\- Nieta? nieto? ... pero quien es tu abuelo?

\- Estamos en una pelea querida congenere ... te aconsejo que no pierdas la concentración ...

Teker ataca con las mismas habilidades pero notablemente incrementadas por los poderes de un SSJ ... Pan aún no repuesta de su asombro consigue contener sus golpes pero al final la presión se hace demasiado grande y Pan es golpeada con fuerza ... Teker aún así no suspende el castigo y Pan es lanzada a otro extremo de la plataforma ... a punto de caer es sostenida por el propio Teker

\- Aún no quiero que pierdas - le dice irónico - aún no hemos terminado ...

Teker vuelve a golpearla ante la desesperación de Videl

\- Alguien detenga esto o lo hare yo! - grita pero Trunks la sostiene evitando que salga volando hacia la plataforma

\- No puedo creerlo - dice yamcha - esta venciendo a Pan!

Gohan por su parte se contiene para no acudir en auxilio de su hija ... a su memoria le vuelven los recuerdos de cuando Videl fue golpeada por Spopovitch y no quería que eso volviera a pasar "Pan reacciona ... no se que intenciones tiene ese chico contigo ... parecía tan amable ... como es que lleva sangre saiyajin?"

\- Increible! - dice el narrador - parece que el cambio sufrido por el participante Teker le ha dado nuevas habilidades ... esta dándole una paliza a la participante Akane

Pan trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos ... los golpes iban y venían y trataba en vano de contenerlos "Pan ... tu debes reponerte ... tu puedes hacerlo" Pan escucha la voz en su cabeza ... en eso consigue parar los golpes de Teker ... en un relámpago Pan alcanza el nivel de SSJ2 y golpea a Teker con violencia superándolo esta vez ... Teker trata de reaccionar pero esta vez la furia de los golpes se abaten sobre el ... Teker hace distancia y se recupera lastimado

\- Vaya ... - dice Teker levantándose y limpiándose la sangre del rostro - olvidaste nuestro acuerdo

\- Acuerdo? - le dice Pan - te refieres a ...

\- Al nivel que has alcanzado ... es ese tu nivel de SSJ2? ... es algo diferente al de Trunks, Goten y al de tu padre ...

\- Pareces estar ... bien informado

\- Si ... deberé asumir que pelearemos así?

\- Espera ... ahora me doy cuenta ... tu ... solo puedes alcanzar el nivel de SSJ verdad?

Teker se sonrie y le asiente con la cabeza

\- Muy bien ... entonces volveré a ...

\- No ... mantente asi ... Pan

\- Que dices?

\- Sigue en esa forma ... te demostraré que con este nivel puedo vencerte pese a tu forma de SSJ2

\- Un SSJ venciendo a un SSJ2? deliras ...

\- Te lo demostraré ...

\- Como quieras ...

Pan se lanza contra Teker quien eleva su ki y trata de contener los golpes pero es nuevamente golpeado ... Teker reacciona lanzando una ráfaga de ki que golpea a Pan pero esta no la siente ... ambos vuelven a chocar cuerpo a cuerpo y nuevamente Teker lleva la peor parte ... este se reincorpora y se mantiene inmovil

\- Te das por vencido?

\- Por vencido? ... recién estoy empezando

Un aurea de luz comienza a formarse alrededor de Teker ... Pan se sorprende ya que esta, a diferencia del de ella y los demás con sangre saiya no se libera violentamente ... era algo ... algo diferente, distinto ... pero a Pan abre los ojos y de pronto se da cuenta ... "es ... parecido al ... cosmo de los caballeros ... esta elevando sus sentidos!" Pan se da cuenta al recibir el primer ataque a una gran velocidad ...

En otro mundo ...

Bra se encontraba inmovil frente a la figura de su padre ... el cuerpo fornido, la mirada dura, su gesto adusto ... era el!

\- Pa... papa? ... eres tu? - le dice balbuceante

\- Asi es Bra - le contesta aquella figura que tenía la imagen de Vegeta - soy yo ... y he vuelto para quedarme contigo ... veo que te has hecho fuerte y poderosa ... me enorgullece saber que mi sangre es digna de mi ...

\- Papa ... yo ... te extrañe ...

\- Ven ... acercate ... ven para que pueda estrecharte entre mis brazos ... solo tu puedes ser la heredera al título de princesa ...

Bra se acerca lentamente con el rostro felíz a abrazar a su padre "Bra ... yo estoy bien" no era esa la voz de su padre sonando en el interior de su cabeza? ... en eso varias imagenes aparecen en su cabeza y ella cierra los ojos ... en esas imagenes se ve ella contemplando la lucha de dos titanes ... ella recuerda ... recuerda la última batalla de Vegeta ... Bra abre los ojos y ve a su padre frente a ella con los brazos extendidos ... trata de avanzar pero en eso vuelve a cerrar los ojos y ve a su padre frente a aquella figura que sabía que era Tanatos ... el nefasto dios de la muerte que llevó a su padre a su propia autodestrucción en su afán de acabar con el ... las imágenes eran muy precisas ... casi reales ... "mi padre ... el ... murió en esa pelea ... pero ahora esta aqui"

\- Bra acercate ... hija mía ... ven con tu padre ...

No! ... su padre no usaba esas palabras! su padre jamás la llamó asi! no tenía porque hacerlo porque sabía que un gesto valía mas que mil palabras! los besos a escondidas, las miradas de orgullo y de amor, las visitas a oscuras solo para darle las buenas noches, la persecución de todo aquel que se acercara a ella ... Bra abre los ojos y nuevamente ve a su padre sonriéndole "Dale esto a Trunks ... dile que a partir de ahora el es ... el nuevo principe de los saiyajin" la imagen de su padre entregándole el anillo al caballero dorado de Leo ... Ikki ... su último mensaje ... su pensamientos ... ella, Bulma, Trunks .. ellos presentes ... a todos los amaba ... a todos

\- No! tu no eres mi padre! Ahhhh!

Bra estira sus manos y una poderosa descarga de ki impacta en el cuerpo de lo que parecía ser Vegeta ... en medio de esa descarga se precipita a tierra donde todo estalla ... en el interior del templo Serena sufre un espasmo de dolor ... el mismo dolor lo siente Rei Ayanami ya que estaba unida a ella ... ese instante de dolor fue suficiente para que la oscuridad que agobiaba su mente cobrara mas fuerza ... solo ese momento bastó para que Rei se diera cuenta de la verdad "No! ... no es posible! ... esa que esta en el exterior es ... Serena! y ella es ..." las tinieblas la rodearon ... la figura compungida de Serena cambia de expresión ... y se levanta sonriendo para cobrar nueva forma ... L´Ryeght había penetrado en Ayanami ...

Mars y Saturn aún luchaban ... Cologne que se había mantenido expectante se da cuenta "no puede ser! la ... primordial ... es su presencia ... algo pasa!" ... Mars y Saturn detienen su lucha y contemplan lo que pasaba ... el cuerpo de Serena comienza a descomponerse ante sus ojos ... el cuerpo de Ayanami comienza a contorsionarse "no ... no puedes dominarme!" "estúpida celestial ... no quiero dominarte ... voy a destruirte!" "que fue lo que hiciste?" "siempre mantuve mi control sobre la princesa de la luna ... siempre lo hice ... tome su forma y deje que ella hiciera el trabajo sucio ... sabía que tu vendrías a ayudarla y te engañe ... ahora podré acabar contigo ... parte de mi eres tu ahora" "no podemos coexistir ... somos lo opuesto .. será el fin de ambas!" "no lo creas ... yo no estoy aqui ... solo una parte de mi ... aún no has aprendido lo que realmente soy?" "no te dejare escapar ... aunque yo muera!" "lo mismo pensaste cuando estabas en el Evangelion mi querida primera elegida? cuando decidiste morir?" "pierdes tu tiempo ... no podrás usar mis pensamientos y recuerdos contra mi!" Rei se incorpora ... sus gestos denotaban una casi impasibilidad aunque estaba con los ojos muy abiertos ... cae al suelo de rodillas y mira a Saturn

\- Hotaru ... matame ... en mi esta ella ... hazlo y evita que Bra mate a Serena ... es la única oportunidad!

Saturn se queda mirándola asustada y retrocede

\- Hazlo Hotaru! tu eres la única que tiene el poder para hacerlo ... el Death Reborn Revolution puede acabar para siempre con ella! ... hazlo!

\- No! no puedo hacer eso!

\- hazlo! ... por favor ...

Saturn levanta el Silent Glaive pero se queda inmovil ... una lluvia de recuerdos llega hasta ella ... su cuerpo repentinamente comienza a aumentar de tamaño y sus gestos se hacen mas adultos "yo ... yo ... Trunks ..." ... ante los ojos de todos el poder de Sailor Saturn comienza a hacerse mayor ...

Ranma por su parte atacaba con furia a Hapossai ... el se da cuenta de que algo esta pasando ... una multitud de pensamientos invaden su cabeza ... "que es esto ... yo" ... se da cuenta de que Hapossai atacaba muy lentamente ... pero inmediatamente se da cuenta de que la verdad es que el es mas rápido "que pasa con mi cuerpo ... yo ..." ya no tiene tiempo de pensar nada ... una oleada de poder recorre su cuerpo que lo hace esquivar los Hapodaikarin de su adversario a quien ataca con furia golpeándolo repetidas veces ... en menos de un instante Hapossai yacía a los pies de su vencedor totalmente derrotado ... Ranma había despertado a sus poderes ...

En otro mundo ... en el torneo de artes marciales ...

Pan se veía atacada por Teker quien había elevado sus sentidos en forma similar a los caballeros del santuario "no puede ser! quien es el?!" ... los ataques se hacen invisibles a los sentidos de Pan que no puede coordinar sus movimientos ... Pan cae repetidas veces a la dura plataforma pese a su forma de SSJ2 ... sabía que la única forma de hacerle frente era tratar de estallar su ki pero en un lugar como ese no podía hacerlo ... hacer estallar su ki lo obligaría a mantener distancia y le permitiría atacarlo "no puedo ... no puedo hacerlo aqui" ... los movimientos de Teker eran tan sincronizados y armoniosos que Pan no podía sentirlo "engaña mis sentidos" ... un nuevo golpe casi la saca de la plataforma y solo su fortaleza de SSJ2 la mantuvo en ella ... se levanta y trata de seguir a Teker quien aparece frente a ella pero Pan se da cuenta que un ataque contra el sería inútil ... "es parecido a lo que hacía Lisandro ... el lo llamaba la espada en su vaina ... algo que había aprendido en las doce casas ... espera a que haga el primer movimiento para no darme tiempo de hacer el segundo ... teóricamente es mas rápido que yo" ... los espectadores contemplaban asombrados

\- El participante Teker ha conseguido inclinar la balanza a su favor y parece que puede alzarse con la victoria! ... la participante Akane parece que no puede hacer nada mas que defenderse!

\- Es increible! - exclama Yamcha - ese saiyajin posee poderes que no había visto antes en ninguno de ustedes!

\- Creo que si Pan no piensa en algo pronto ... perdera - dice Ten Shin Han

Pan trata de pensar en algo antes de que Teker siga tomando la iniciativa ... en eso recuerda ... recuerda la conversación que tuvo una voz con su abuelito Goku sobre la batalla contra Kaetron "no fue tan difícil aprender a usar el sexto sentido ... solo debes concentrarte y unir todos tus sentidos como si fuera un gran ojo que te permita ver a tu oponente" ... pan recibe un nuevo golpe pero aún así trata de mantener su concentración "el secreto del cosmo no es hacer estallar violentamente tu ki, sino en entrar en un estado de conciencia que haga fluir tu energía" le había dicho Lisandro en alguna ocasión ... Pan se concentró aún mas tratando de sentir a Teker ... es en eso que instintivamente mientras la lluvia de golpes caía sobre ella ... Pan salta y el estallido de una rafaga de ki truena debajo de ella antes de estirar su mano y lanzar otra hacia donde sintió a Teker quien también elude el disparo y se lanza tras Pan quien para todos sus golpes

\- Que? - exclama asombrado Teker - no se suponía que harías eso!

\- Sorpresa Teker - le dice desafiante Pan - no eres el primero a quien veo usar esa forma de pelear ... estas usando tu sexto sentido para alcanzar un alto grado de elevación y poder atacarme sin hacer estallar violentamente tu ki ... eso lo aprendí de alguien que usaba el séptimo sentido!

\- Que?! como ..?

Antes de que Teker reaccione, ya Pan se le había ido encima y consigue acertarle un golpe que lo derriba ... Pan baja y ataca a Teker quien nuevamente eleva su cosmo y golpea a Pan pero esta apenas lo siente pero retrocede y baja su nivel hasta el de un SSJ

\- Que haces?! - dice Teker asombrado

\- No te ganaré como SSJ2 ... seria muy fácil ... prefiero hacerlo asi ... y ten por seguro que te ganaré!

Teker y Pan se lanzan el uno contra el otro y ambos chocan sus poderes ... Teker trata de usar su cosmo contra ella pero esta vez Pan lo neutraliza aunque no sin dificultad ... pan se concentra y elude los ataques antes de preparar su técnica

\- Kashuo Tenshin Amaguriken!

El ataque coge desprevenido a Teker quien retrocede pero aún así recibe una lluvia de golpes ... tras recuperarse trata de generar una nueva técnica ...

\- Golpe de viento!

Una poderosa rafaga que arranca pedazos de loseta impacta en Pan que se protege con sus brazos haciendo estallar su ki ... pese a ello es empujada fuera de la plataforma pero alcanza a levitar y mantenerse en el aire antes de que Teker inicie un nuevo ataque que la lanza contra el muro deteniéndose a escasos milímetros de el ... Teker lanza un ataque mas

\- Si toca el muro quedará eliminada! - grita Gohan - transformate Pan!

Pero Pan sacude la cabeza "no! ... soy mejor que el de igual a igual ... ahora lo veran" el nuevo ataque de teker se estrella contra el muro sin que nada se interponga

\- Pero ... que ...

Antes de que asumiera posición defensiva se da cuenta de que Pan esta atrás de el con los brazos levantados hacia Teker

\- Ki Ho Hu! - el ataque de Pan lanza a Teker fuera de la plataforma ... el si choca contra el muro con violencia ... antes de que reaccione un feroz golpe de Pan que se lanza contra el y dirigido a su estómago lo devuelve a su forma normal antes de caer al suelo ... la gente salta de sus asientos mientras los amigos de Pan se abrazan y agitan los brazos

\- Extraordinaria pelea! - exclama el narrador - la participante Akane es la ganadora!

La gente aclama a Pan quien aterriza al lado de Teker quien abre los ojos y contempla a la chica saiya

\- Buen ... movimiento ... que fue lo que ... hiciste? - le dice a Pan

\- Muy simple ... distrajiste tus sentidos y esa es una desventaja en un estado de mucha concentración ... te enfocaste en tu ataque y no te percataste que me impulsaba hacia arriba con la ayuda de tu propio ataque ya que creaste una bolsa de viento que se expandía ... no use mi ki así que no me podías sentir ... eso lo aprendí de mi abuelito cuando me enseñó como venció a un guerrero llamado Dae Hu Han ...

\- Sorprendente ... te refieres a Son Goku verdad? o debo decir Kakaroto ...?

\- Creo que hay mucho que debes de contarnos - le dice Pan sin contestar su pregunta

\- Creo que tienes razon - contesta Teker quien se levanta dificultosamente ... Pan le tiende la mano y al ponerlo de pie, Teker sujeta fuertemente la mano de Pan y la levanta reconociendo su derrota ... los aplausos siguen sonando ... pero Pan ya no los escuchaba ... levanto su mirada hacia arriba "gracias abuelito Goku ... gracias Lisandro"

 **Fin del capítulo 19**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **La historia de Teker**

La pelea había terminado con la victoria de Pan frente a un difícil rival que resulto tener sangre saiyajin ... el color de su pelo y sus ojos ... su propia contextura y su forma de ser evidenciaban que no era un saiyajin de raza pura "pero como llegó aqui?" se preguntaba Gohan cuando salía al encuentro de ambos contendientes ... su hija y el ahora eliminado Teker ... en el estrado de invitados todos salían dejando a Yamcha solo

\- Que hacen? - les dice yamcha - siguen Uub y Mister Satan!

\- Ya sabemos que pasará - contesta Bulma - Uub golpeara levemente a Mister Satan y luego se caera de la plataforma al primer golpe y Mister Satan será el vencedor ... prefiero saber quien es ese muchacho

Bulma sale y Yamcha se queda pensando "creo que tiene razón" Yamcha sale tras ellos ... mientras ... el narrador anunciaba la siguiente pelea

\- Señoras y señores ... si la pelea anterior fue emocionante ... la siguiente es de pronóstico reservado ... es el turno de los participantes Uub y Mister Satan!

Las aclamaciones atruenan el coliseo mientras Uub subía a la plataforma ... en su cabeza resonaba la voz de Mister Buu "prohibido ganarle a Mister Satan ... si pierde la gente se entristecerá"

Todos se reunen fuera del coliseo, mientras Teker los miraba algo nervioso ... los demás también lo estaban

\- Supongo que se deben estar preguntando sobre de donde salí yo si se suponía que los únicos descendientes de los saiyajin son ustedes - dice Teker

\- Estas en lo cierto - dice Bulma que estaba pensando si Vegeta o Goku habría tenido alguna aventurilla "por Dios ... que no haya sido Vegeta" ... teker se da cuenta de las ideas de algunos y se sonrie

\- Para evitar malos entendidos ... comenzaré diciendo que mi historia difiere mucho de la de ustedes ... yo nací aqui en la tierra pero mis origenes no lo son ... fue hace mucho tiempo ...

En otro mundo ... Bra observaba a una caida Sailor Moon y se preparaba para darle el golpe final pero esta repentinamente se pone de pie y ataca a Bra quien tarda en reaccionar y es golpeada pero rapidamente se recupera y ataca a Sailor Moon quien trata de evitar los golpes pero el poder de Bra es superior y la derriba nuevamente ... una serie de destellos de energía brotan de Sailor Moon y se dirigen hacia Bra quien los rechaza para devolverle una descarga de ki que ella también esquiva

Ranma por su parte observaba la pelea ... pero en su cabeza bullían muchos pensamientos ... los recuerdos afloraban ... recuerda el secuestro de Akane, la pelea contra Karnak ... la pelea contra Cooler ... y en eso cae de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza

\- Que pasa con airen? - dice Shampoo que era la única que quedaba en pie ... no se da cuenta que Kodachi lentamente se pone de pie y le arroja una piedra negra que forma la masa viscosa que la atrapa ... Shampoo pide auxilio pero ya es tarde y es absorbida formando la gema negra ... Ranma se da cuenta pero ya no puede hacer nada ... Kodachi se acerca lentamente a Akane ...

\- Ranma mi amor! solo falta esta perra para que solo seamos tu y yo! jojojo!

La piedra negra es lanzada por Kodachi pero ranma reacciona con increible rapidez y arroja el cuerpo de Hapossai contra la masa viscosa que se forma ... una piedra negra queda a los pies de Akane ... antes de Kodachi reaccione un golpe de Ranma la deja fuera de combate ... cuando trata de coger las piedras que habían sido Ukyo y Shampoo nota que ya no estan ... al dirigir su mirada a la piedra que era hapossai nota que esta se hunde en la tierra ...

\- No puede ser ... eso quiere decir que ...

Instintivamente salta hacia Akane y la levanta ... una masa de tierra se eleva tratando de cogerlos formando una mano pero Ranma se eleva sorprendiéndose que ahora podía volar ... pero esos pensamientos se cortan a darse cuenta de la realidad ... en el interior del templo, pese a la terrible lucha que se desarrolla dentro de Rei Ayanami esta se da cuenta de lo que pasa "L´Ryeght ... tu ... estas tomando forma física ocupando los cuerpos y la materia que te rodea!" "asi es celestial ... se que no podré dominarte ... pero ya he contaminado tu materia ... tu forma material no podrá resistir mi contacto!" ... Rei se da cuenta que es cierto ... siente que a su cuerpo le alcanza la corrupción ...

Saturn ha cambiado ... esta vez se enfrenta a Mars con mayor ventaja haciéndola retroceder ... los recuerdos están en ella también

\- Rei! - le grita a Ayanami - tienes que resistir!

\- Es inútil - le dice Mars - nada puede resistir a L´Ryeght

\- "Pan ... nuestra deuda con ustedes especialmente contigo es incalculable ... no quiero olvidarte ... no quiero" - le dice Saturn y Mars se queda inmovil

\- Que dijiste? - le pregunta

\- Eso fue lo que dijiste cuando dejamos aquel mundo donde vencimos a L´Ryeght ... tu querías a Pan y la admirabas ya que ella renunciaba a la persona que amaba por salvarnos ... lo comprendes Rei? tu luchaste contra ella y juntas la vencimos ... vas a dejar que ella corrompa nuestro ser y destruya nuestro mundo? el bien esta en ti ... debes superar el control que tiene sobre ti!

Mars se queda inmóvil para luego caer de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza ... mientras Rei trataba de sacar a L´Ryeght de su interior mientras su cuerpo parecía humear y su piel burbujeaba ... un hedor emana de ella "no ... no puedo caer asi ... debo" "Rei ... yo estoy aqui contigo" "Que? ... yo ... Supremo Kaiosama?" "Yo tmbién estoy aqui Rei ... somos una y siempre lo seremos no importa cuanto tiempo o distancia nos separe" "Tu? ... Mana?"

En otro mundo ... Teker comenzaba su historia ...

"Existía un planeta llamada Sorana a muchos años luz de aqui ... ese planeta existían los llamados guerreros espirituales ... eran seres dotados de una gran espiritualidad que les permitía usar sus habilidades parecido a lo que yo hice ... era una civilización que se había desarrollado bajo la protección de estos guerreros que recibían un entrenamiento especial siendo marcados desde su nacimiento como futuros defensores de Sorana"

"Un día apareció una legión de guerreros provenientes del espacio exterior ... para los habitantes de Sorana, esos alienígenas parecían surgidos del infierno, no por su aspecto pese a que lo había de todas las formas y razas ... sino por su salvajismo e instintos sanguinarios ... parecía que su único objetivo era destruir y matar ya que no decían nada, no se podía razonar con ellos ni tomaban prisioneros ... los guerreros espirituales asumieron la guerra que fue sangrienta y horrible ... Sorana perdió a muchos habitantes y las ciudades y pueblos fueron destruidos sin piedad ... por último los guerreros espirituales consiguieron la victoria exterminando hasta el último invasor"

"Creyeron que todo había terminado allí ... pero después de ese horror siguió otro aún peor ... nuevas naves llegaron y otros guerreros atacaron ... a diferencia de los anteriores estos estaban mejor entrenados y preparados para la batalla contra los guerreros espirituales ... muchos de ellos cayeron en esta nueva batalla que fue mas corta pero mas sangrienta y fianlmente los guerreros espirituales volvieron a vencerlos ... solo unos pocos escaparon del planeta y los que capturaron fueron puestos en libertad ordenándoseles que jamás vuelvan a poner los pies en Sorana ..."

"Cuando los victoriosos Soranos creyeron que todo había terminado ... nuevas naves llegaron ... los guerreros que habían sido derrotados bajaron de las naves ... sin pies ... se los habían cortado y fueron muertos delante de los guerreros espirituales que habían llegado a recibirlos ... detras de ellos bajaron varios guerreros que parecían diferentes ... eran cuatro los que daban las ordenes y estos respondían a un horrible ser enorme de grandes cuernos que se hacía llamar Gy Niu"

\- El capitán Gy Niu! - exclama Krilin - las Fuerzas Especiales de Freezer!

\- Asi es señor Krilin ... con estos guerreros las cosas cambiaron ... poseían un gran poder que los guerreros espirituales no pudieron enfrentar ... Gy Niu mató personalmente al lider de la orden del gran espíritu y lo demás fue sencillo para ellos ... en poco tiempo el planeta fue devastado y la población exterminada ... solo quedaron alrededor de diez mil sobrevivientes ... la mayoría niños y unos cuantos adultos ... los sobrevivientes se enfrentaron a un nuevo horror que los hizo envidiar a los que habían muerto ..."

"El lider de estos sanguinarios guerreros era ese tal Freezer quien se mostró muy interesado en la raza que le había ofrecido tal resistencia ... visitó personalmente a los sobrevivientes y los trató con mucha amabilidad pero advirtió que de ahora adelante sus deseos eran ordenes y que el motivo de que se les permitía vivir era para satisfacer sus deseos ... la esclavitud dió comienzo y los sobrevivientes fueron sometidos a muchas pruebas y muchos quedaron en el camino ... pero las intenciones de Freezer eran claras ... estaba buscando nuevos guerreros para su servicio ... lentamente algunos eran alejados del planeta de sus padres para enfrentarse a un destino ignoto ... cuando se creyó que ya no se podía obtener mas entre los sobrevivientes ... una horda fue enviada al mando de un grotesco ser llamado Dodoria y exterminaron hasta el último de los sobrevientes ... poco después una nueva raza ocupó el planeta sobre los cadaveres de sus antiguos habitantes ..."

"Uno de los que escaparon al genocidio fue una niña llamada Tafil que era hija de un guerrero espiritual ... ella fue enviada a un planeta para su entrenamiento pero ella vivía en silencio sin pronunciar palabra alguna, traumada por la muerte de su gente ... uno de sus entrenadores se compadeció de ella y la ocultó lejos de la mirada de los emisarios de Freezer que tenían ordenes de matar a los que no servían ... este ser llamado Gunar se encariñó con la niña y falseó sus datos para que pasara desapercibida y sea mantenida como un personal de servicio ... asi esta niña vivió con Gunar quien la adopta como hija y la educa para que sea piloto de naves ... la constancia de Gunar dió sus frutos y Tafil lentamente salió de su mutismo y empezó a llevar una vida normal ... todo esto duró hasta que su protector fue enviado a una misión ... de la que jamás regresó"

"La vida de Tafil cambió radicalmente ... las miradas se posaron en ella y ella trató de sobrevivir ... se mantuvo como piloto destacándose por lo que un día fue asignada al puesto que una vez tuvo Gunar ... debía tripular naves que llevaban guerreros en cápsulas para las invasiones a otros mundos ... Tafil comprendió con horror que ahora servía a los seres que destruyeron su mundo para que destruyeran otros ... estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida pero decidió morir estrellando la nave que llevaba a esos asesinos y vengar en parte lo que sucedió con su mundo"

"Pudo haber resultado pero ... vió que los guerreros que le tocaba llevar eran muy distintos ... eran corpulentos y muy parecidos a ella, solo que tenían cola ... y eran conocidos como saiyajin ... hubo dudas en ella y tal vez hubiese llevado a cabo sus propósitos de no ser porque conoció a uno de ellos ... su nombre era Toma* ... y este se fijo en ella ... en poco tiempo ambos entablaron una relación que dio sus frutos ... una hija nacía ... pero este saiyajin partió a una misión de la que tampoco regresaría ... poco después una noticia sacudió a todos ... un meteoro había caido sobre el planeta de los saiyajin y lo había destruido ..."

"Pero Tafil supo la verdad cuando fue enviada al cuartel general de Freezer ... se enteró que Toma había sido muerto por orden de Freezer y este personalmente había destruido el planeta en represalia ante una supuesta rebelion ... pero al averiguar mas supo que Freezer temía a la leyenda del Supersaiyajin legendario que algún día destruiría a Freezer ... solo habían quedado con vida tres saiyajin ... uno de ellos el principe Vegeta que estaban al servicio de Freezer ... decidida a acabar con el, se dedicó a rastrear a los saiyajin que habían sido enviados a misiones y no habían regresado ... fue en eso que localiza la Tierra ... cometió el error de decírselo a un saiyajin llamado Raditz porque supo que su hermano menor estaba aquí ... este acudió inmediatamente pero su intención era diferente ..."

"Lo que paso después ya lo saben ... Tafil creyó que tras la derrota de los otros dos saiyajin, el SSJ legendario estaba en la Tierra y aprovechó la partida de Freezer hacia una extraña misión en busca del planeta Nameku, para huir aqui trayendo consigo a su pequeña hija llamada Sora en recuerdo a su planeta ... pero hubo un accidente ... Tafil solo alcanzó a colocar a Sora en una cápsula y arrojarla hacia este planeta mientras su nave se destruía con ella ... la pequeña Sora llegó a este planeta y tras muchos sucesos, llegó a la casa de unos ancianos quienes la acogen ... Sora creció desarrollando habilidades que no tenían otros niños pero jamás los usó para pelear ... cuando cumplió 18 años, descubrió que entre sus pertenencias estaba una serie de discos mas un aparato que su madre colocó en la cápsula que le revelaron su origen y los recuerdos sobre su identidad volvieron a ella"

"Tras eso, nace en ella la obsesión de algún día vencer a Freezer ... se casaría años después y luego de algún tiempo nacería a quien tienen en frente ... si ... Sora es mi madre y en ella estaban innatas las habilidades de los guerreros espirituales que me transmitió a mi así como la de los saiyajin ... se dedicó a formar también estas cualidades en muchas personas, esperando el día en el que Freezer pagará por lo que hizo si se atreve a venir a este mundo ... yo desarrollé mis habilidades de saiyajin pese a la mezcla de sangre ... claro que mi madre se dedicó a buscar al saiyajin que vivía aqui pero no pudo encontrarlo ... yo seguí esa busqueda y descubrí muchas cosas sobre ustedes y las habilidades que habían desarrollado ... antes de entrar en contacto, decidí tratar de alcanzar su nivel y fue así que llegué al nivel que ustedes llaman el de Supersaiyajin ... quise probar suerte en el torneo y me sorprendí al encontrarlos aqui pero ahora se que mi búsqueda ha terminado ... al fin podremos formar la alianza necesaria para derrotar a Freezer"

Los demás se miraron incrédulos y luego se echaron a reir provocando la extrañeza de Teker

\- Perdon - les dice confundido y algo molesto - es que lo que les conté les parece gracioso?

\- No nos malinterpretes Teker - le dice Goten - nos ha sorprendido mucho tu existencia pero es obvio que no sabes muchas cosas que han sucedido ... la primera de ellas es que Freezer esta muerto desde hace mucho tiempo

\- Que dices?!

Goten le pone la mano al hombro y se lo lleva aparte empezando a contarle todo desde un principio ... Bulma suspira aliviada ...

La batalla en las afueras continuaba ... Bra se da cuenta que la situación es realmente mala ... los demás combatientes habían desaparecido pero podía sentir a las sailor que extrañamente parecían estar combatiendo la una contra la otra ... Rei aún se sentía pero parecía muy débil ... de pronto el cielo se oscurece y cubre la zona ... Sailor Moon se sonrie

\- La nueva era comenzará ahora! este mundo volverá a ser del Caos ... y ustedes no sobrevivirán en presencia de los primordiales!

\- Sigue hablando idiota! crees que no se sobre ustedes? y lo que se es que no son indestructibles!

Bra comienza a elevar su poder y ataca a Sailor Moon quien también eleva el suyo y se produce un intercambio de golpes ... Ranma contempla la pelea y luego mira a Akane aún inconciente

En el interior del templo, Rei Ayanami sentía la voz de Kiwishin y Mana en su interior "aún puedes superar a L´Ryeght ... solo debes de recordar lo que aprendiste en la Habitación del Tiempo y lo que recogiste de Mana cuando se fusionaron" "Que? Que?" "las facultades de los caballeros del santuario estan en ti Rei ... te los he legado para que los uses ... usa tus sentidos ... unelos en una única conciencia y unete a la conciencia universal ... siente la fuerza que de ella emana" Rei comienza a concentrar sus sentidos buscando elevarlos "sigue Rei ... alcanza el nivel espiritual necesario ... yo te ayudare" Rei cierra los ojos y de pronto en su interior visualiza una figura que se le acerca "Mana?" "Querida Rei ... nos volvemos a ver" "como ... como esta Shinji?" "el esta bien ... estamos juntos ... ahora tu estas alcanzando un nivel de conciencia ... dejate guiar ... ven Rei" Ayanami se deja llevar por Mana y de pronto ve que unas figuras toman forma ... son doce "los caballeros del santuario" "ellos estan aqui porque cada uno de ellos llegó a este nivel y ahora te corresponde a ti seguirlos ... alcanza el cosmo principal ... alcanza el séptimo sentido como un primer paso para el octavo ... trasciende tu propia materia Rei ... solo así podrás enfrentar a L´Ryeght" Rei eleva su espíritu y de pronto la oscuridad se desvanece y ella se visualiza sobre un oscuro pavimento ... una ominosa forma la rodeaba "ahora Rei ... genera tu campo ... genera tu AT!" Rei eleva su poder y la luz que emerge de su interior desvanece la oscuridad ... la presencia alrededor de ella comienza a desaparecer "No!" se escucha lo voz de L´Ryeght "que has hecho!?" ... Rei abre los ojos y dificultosamente se levanta ... ve su piel lacerada pero se sentía libre ... había superado a L´Ryeght ...

En un mundo muy lejano ... dos figuras contemplaban el horizonte ... una era Mana kirishima y la otra el Supremo Kaiosama

\- Usted cree que podrá sola? - pregunta Mana

\- Tu deberías saberlo mejor que yo - contesta Kiwishin

Mana guarda silencio y luego sonrie

\- Se que ella es capaz ...

\- Decidiste al final Mana ... yo no estaba tan seguro de tu decisión ... al Planeta Supremo le hiciste mucho bien

\- Extraño al Planeta Supremo ... mas bien le debo mucho ... pero aqui soy felíz

\- Me alegro ... Angel de la Vida

\- Ahora soy Mana Kirishima ...

En eso se escucha una voz que llama a Mana ... esta voltea y ve a Shinji correr hacia ellos ... al voltear hacia el Supremo kaiosama este ya no estaba "no importa ... se que siempre estas aqui" ... Shinji llega a ella

\- Me pareció que había alguien aqui - le dice

\- Nunca estamos solos Shinji ... sucede algo?

\- Nada ... te llamaba para comer ... vienes?

\- Si ... sabes Shinji? pensaba como sería mi vida si no estuviera aqui ... contigo

\- Llegaste a alguna conclusión?

\- Si ... que no podría saberlo ... solo que en mi existiría un enorme vacío

Ambos se toman de la mano y bajan juntos de la colina ...

En otro mundo ...

En el interior del coliseo, Uub aún aguardaba en la plataforma mientras el narrador trataba de hacer tiempo

\- Como ustedes recordaran ... en el torneo anterior el participante Uub fue uno de los finalistas pero perdió la pelea justamente ante Mister Satan ... ahora tienen la oportunidad de la revancha frente al poderoso Mister Satan quien en estos momentos se prepara para hacer su ingreso!

Los minutos pasaban y la gente murmuraba impaciente ... los comisarios hablaban entre ellos, lo mismo que los jueces ... mientras Goten hablaba con Teker, Videl observa preocupada hacia el exterior del coliseo

\- No les parece extraño que mi padre aún no salga?

\- Ya lo conoces - le dice Krilin - seguramente estará nervioso de salir y esta haciendo esperar a todos afuera del baño ... jeje

\- Lo comprendería si fuera otro su rival ... pero es Uub! el jamás vencería a mi padre ...

Pan también estaba preocupada "que habrá sucedido ... tal vez el Maestro Roshi lo lastimo en serio" Pan se aparta del grupo y se dirige a la enfermería ... en el interior del coliseo la gente ya estaba nerviosa mientras el narrador recibía un mensaje

\- Atención señores espectadores ... me informan que la junta de jueces a resuelto al respecto de la denuncia en contra del participante Jackie Chu sobre su comportamiento en el combate debido a las lesiones ocasionadas a Mister Satan ... la decisión es que la pelea ha sido limpia, por lo tanto no corresponde una sanción para Jackie Chu ...

La gente en su mayoría expresa su protesta por el fallo ... el tiempo pasaba y los jueces volvieron a hablar entre ellos ...

\- Que no se atrevan a eliminar a Mister Satan! - suena una voz y de pronto es coreado por el publico quien comienza a llamarlo ... uno de los comisarios sale de la enfermería y le hace llegar a los jueces quienes discuten entre ellos ... luego un mensaje es enviado al narrador quien al leerlo traga saliva y levanta su micrófono para dirigirse al público

\- Señoras y señores ... tengo una noticia que dar ... Mister Satan pese a su voluntad de combatir ante el participante Uub esto ha sido prohibido por la Junta de Médicos en cumplimiento al reglamento que protege la integridad de los participantes ... en contra de la voluntad de Mister Satan han enviado su decisión a los jueces del certamen quienes anuncian que no se puede poner en peligro la vida de ningún participante y declaran que Mister Satan queda fuera del torneo y esperan la comprensión del público y su deseo de salvaguardar la vida y la integridad del héroe que salvo muchas veces la tierra ... por lo tanto el participante Uub es el ganador

Se produce un largo silencio en las graderías que les costaba comprender lo que habían anunciado ... de pronto estalla un griterío ensordecedor, mientras que los demás se miraban sorprendidos

\- Oí mal o escuche que Mister Satan ha sido eliminado? - dice Ten

\- Mi padre - dice Videl - dicen que esta grave! debo ir a verlo! - Videl corre hacia la enfermería seguida por Gohan y Yamcha que se chancaba la cabeza pensando que no debió forzarlo a participar ... Uub también baja de la plataforma y va hacia la enfermería ... en el interior ya Pan había pasado por encima de todos para entrar a ver su abuelito ya que trataron de impedírselo y ella no podía decir que era su nieta ... al entrar ve a Mister Satan echado en su cama con los ojos cerrados

\- Abuelito Satan ... yo ... perdóname por ...

En eso se da cuenta que Mister Satan abre los ojos

\- Hola Pan ... lamento no haber visto tu pelea ... ya proclamaron a Uub como el ganador?

\- pero ... nos dijeron que estabas grave ... nos dijeron que no podías participar! que significa esto?

\- Lo estaba ... pero el maestro Roshi me dió una semilla del ermitaño

\- Y porque no saliste a pelear contra Uub?

Mister Satan guarda silencio y mira hacia arriba ... luego se vuelve hacia su nieta

\- Pan ... si hubiese salido ... Uub me hubiese dejado ganar ... decidí hacer uso de lo que siempre he demostrado tener talento ... engañar ...

\- Abuelito! como es que te atreviste a hacer eso!? porque insistes en seguir engañando!

\- No tenía otra opción ... o engañaba o tendría que salir a que Uub se dejara ganar ... no hubiese sido justo para el ... y era obvio que me hubiese tocado pelear contra ti o Gohan ... ustedes tal vez me habrían dejado ganar y hubiese sido el campeón de los farsantes ... entiendes?

Pan guarda silencio y baja la cabeza pensando ... Mister Satan se levanta de su cama y se acerca a Pan

\- Pan ... ahora siento que se me ha quitado un gran peso de encima ... ya no seré el campeón mundial y la gente no se decepcionará tanto ... comprendes?

\- Comprendo abuelito ... pero de todos modos fue un engaño ... aunque quizá no había otra salida ... tienes razón ... mi papa o yo te habríamos dejado ganar ... de todos modos me alegro que estes bien ...

En ese momento hacen su ingreso Videl y los demás que sorprenden a Mister satan de pie quien se arroja a la cama a hacer gestos de dolor pero ya se habían dado cuenta ... Videl echa a todos de la habitación, incluyendo a Pan y se queda a solas con su padre quien empezaba a sudar ...

 **Fin del capítulo 20**

 *** NOTA DE EDUARDO CASTRO: Por si no lo recuerdan, Toma aparece en el Ova de Dragon Ball sobre la destrucción del planeta Vegita. Era el saiyajin que comandaba el grupo de combate que formaba también Bardack y que luego sería muerto por Dodoria junto con todos sus compañeros a excepción de Bardack. Decidí incluirlo ya que pese a su poca participación parecía un personaje interesante además de la aparente amistad entre el y Bardack**

 ** _Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: 4 capitulos mas subidos, y en una semana o 2 vienen los proximos 4... algo que siempre me llamo la atencion de esta serie de fics fue el desarrollo de ciertos personajes ante, situaciones distintas a las que ellos están acostumbrados a manejar, no digo con esto que no se vean ese tipo de situaciones en otros fics, es solo que este fue el primero que leí en hacer eso, ademas, debemos recordar que cada escritor tiene su propio estilo en el desarrollo de cada personaje, ya sea propio o perteneciente a otro..._**

 ** _Nos leemos..._**


	11. Capitulo 21 - Capitulo 22

**"Recuerdos e Ilusiones"**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capitulo 21**

 **Padre e hija ... abuelo y nieta**

La gente había estado muy exaltada por la eliminación de Mister Satan que incluso había grupos que estaban dispuestos a sabotear los combates con tal de conseguir la suspensión del torneo hasta que Mister Satan este en condiciones de pelear, pero hubieron grupos mas sensatos que comprendían que el ex campeón no se le podía arriesgar de esa manera y que el torneo debía proseguir ya que no sería justo para los otros participantes ... tras algunos incidentes, poco a poco la calma empezó a retornar a las graderías y los grupos mas exaltados se convencieron de que el torneo debía proseguir ... eso no evito que varios espectadores abandonaran el coliseo ya que para ellos el torneo había perdido todo atractivo

\- Pues bien queridos espectadores ... todos lamentamos la salida de Mister Satan del torneo pero creemos que ha hecho historia desde que venció a Cell y esos méritos nadie puede olvidar ... nos alegra sin embargo ver a participantes tan preparados que esten dispuestos a seguir la senda que Mister Satan ha trazado ya que como dijo hace algún tiempo ... contra los años no se puede combatir ... el torneo continuará el día de mañana debido a los retrasos pero procederemos a realizar el sorteo que determinará quienes libraran los combates para la última fase de semifinales de donde saldrán los finalistas y los que disputaran el tercer puesto

La pantalla vuelve a parpadear y en eso aparecen los nombres ... todos contienen el aliento

\- La primera pelea será entre el participante Krilin contra el participante Uub! ... la segunda pelea entre los participantes Gran Saiyaman y Akane Tendo!

\- Oh no! Gohan y Pan van a pelear! - dice Trunks

\- Eso quiere decir que uno de ellos será el finalista - añade Yamcha

\- Lo siento por Krilin - dice Ten - el jamás podrá contra Uub

\- Pues bien - continua el narrador - todos nosotros sabemos que los participantes Krilin, Uub, Akane y Gran Saiyaman darán un gran espectáculo ya que han demostrado ser grandes luchadores en lo que va del torneo ... cabe agregar que es la segunda vez que una mujer se acerca tanto a disputar una final desde que Mister satan combatió en una final con una mujer que justamente ha vuelto a participar ... Número 18 si bien quedo subcampeona demostró sus cualidades en aquella ocasión como lo hizo ahora aunque los años hacen notar su paso

\- Que?! - exclama 18 - me ha llamado vieja!? ahora vera este ...

\- Calmate mama! - le dice Maron mientras la sujeta - hay público presente!

\- Creo que es hora de que nos retiremos - dice Ten - ya Goten debe haberle contado todo a Teker y sería bueno que hablemos con el

Todos salen .. la gente comienza a abandonar el coliseo con rostros apesadumbrados ... Pan no quiere reunirse con los demas y se va "prefiero buscar a Rei y a Bra ... donde se habrán metido?"

En otro mundo ...

Bra continuaba la pelea contra Sailor Moon quien trata de defenderse de los ataques de la saiya pero Bra es mucho mas rápida y comienza a darle una golpiza ... Sailor Moon trata de hacer distancia y lanza varias descargas de energía que Bra neutraliza facilmente y le lanza otra que impacta en ella derribándola ... los poderes de Bra comienzan a incrementarse ... en el interior del templo, una debilitada y maltrecha rei Ayanami se reincorpora ante la mirada de Cologne, Mars y saturn ... en un rincón, Jali había contemplado todo lo que había venido sucediendo sin atinar a tomar fotos ... parecía estar en estado de shock ...

\- No ... no creas que podrás vencernos - le dice una titubeante Mars - estas débil

\- No ... mas que tu Sailor Mars ... y Saturn puede acabarte en cualquier momento - le dice Rei - sabes porque no lo ha hecho? porque no queremos hacerlo ... tu no tienes la culpa de lo que has hecho ... solo eres una victima de L´Ryeght ...

\- yo ...

\- Reacciona Rei ... tu tienes la fortaleza espiritual para superar su dominio ... tu eres capaz de eso ... tu puedes hacerlo ... recuerda la lucha que llevamos ... recuerda a Pan ...

\- No ... no puedo ... ella no me deja ... me destruirá ... yo

De pronto la tierra empieza a temblar y el suelo se abre emanando un nauseabundo olor que altera los sentidos de los que lo aspiran

\- Se los dije! - grita Mars - es ella! viene por mi! jamás permitirá que la traicione!

\- Salgamos todas! - grita Ayanami - Saturn ... sal de aqui!

El suelo cobra forma y golpea a Mars con gran violencia que cae derribada con múltiples heridas e inconciente ... Cologne toma a Jali y la saca de allí, mientras Ayanami hace acopio de las fuerzas que le quedan y libera un AT que hace retroceder a la ominosa fuerza que se va creando ... Saturn toma a Mars y la saca del lugar ... Rei se impulsa fuera del templo y sale al exterior donde ve que Bra le esta dando una paliza a Serena

\- Bra! ... no lo hagas! ella no es L´Ryeght! es Sailor Moon!

En eso una mano gigante se forma en la tierra y se dirige a Rei atrapándola ... Rei se siente débil y no puede soltarse

\- kamehameha!

El ataque de ki destruye la base de la mano y esta vuelve a transformarse en tierra liberando a Rei quien contempla con sorpresa que su salvador es Ranma

\- Ranma? ... replicaste un kamehameha ... eso quiere decir que ...

Bra por su parte deja a una muy lastimada Sailor Moon y contempla que la tierra alrededor del lugar estaba conbrando variadas formas dando la apariencia de estar rodeados de un paisaje hostíl ... una mano vuelve a formarse y trata de atrapar a Ranma y Akane pero Saturn interviene y bloquea el ataque con su silence wall ... jali y Cologne contemplan la pelea

\- Pepepro ... QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUIII! - grita Jali que ya ha reaccionado

\- Estas viendo una de las mayores abominaciones ... estas viendo el poder de L´Ryeght ... una de las primordiales ...

Bra contempla a Rei que parece estar en muy mal estado ... pero la atención de Ayanami esta en la caida Serena "ella aún tiene la piedra lunar ... debo tratar de recuperarla pero ya casi no tengo fuerzas" Rei se mueve a gran velocidad y se coloca al lado de Serena ... de pronto todo lo que la rodea parece cobrar vida ... pero una vida abominable ... las piedras, arboles y la tierra misma adquieren formas contrahechas ... Rei genera un AT que rechaza a las criaturas pero la tierra aumenta de tamaño y forma una horrible cabeza que se abalanza contra Rei con la boca abierta

\- Polvo de diamante! - el ataque del puño de hielo de Rei congela todo alrededor y deshace a las ominosas formaciones ... Rei sujeta a Serena

\- Serena ... reacciona por favor ... no debes dejar que te siga manipulando ... tu ...

Rei no puede hablar mas ... un arbusto espinoso ha cobrado forma y ha hundido sus espinas en su cuerpo ... Rei genera un AT y expulsa a su atacante pero ya una multitud de seres las ha rodeado ... Rei siente que ya no puede mas ...

\- Mokuo takabisha Amaguriken!

El ataque de ranma acaba con parte de esas criaturas pero las demás se dirigen contra Ranma quien se alista a hacerles frente

\- Lluvia de estrellas!

El ataque de Bra acaba con el resto ... Bra aterriza y comienza a elevar su poder

\- Maldita cosa cobarde! dejame decirte que nada ganarás con ocultar tu asquerosa forma! quieres seguir con este jueguito? soy la hija de Vegeta! el principe de los saiyajin! te reto a que me enfrentes cara a cara! ridícula primordial!

Un gran temblor de tierra hace notar que el reto ha sido aceptado ...

En otro mundo ...

Los demás se habían empezado a reunir ... Teker se encontraba sentado al lado de Goten quien ya le había contado sobre la batalla en Nameku, la derrota de Freezer y su posterior destrucción junto con su padre a manos de Mirai Trunks, la batalla contra los androides y Cell, la batalla contra Cooler, Broly y Maijin Buu, y las batallas contra Bebi, Super A17 y los dragones malignos hasta la partida de Goku ... los demás llegaron cuando Goten le narraba los hechos que terminaron con la muerte del último saiyajin Vegeta en su batalla contra Tanatos ...

\- De modo que durante todo este tiempo me he estado preparando para una pelea que jamás se dará - dice Teker - No te sientas mal - le dice Goten - alegrate mas bien que no hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso ... no recuerdas lo sucedido con Bebi?

\- Estábamos aislados ... supimos que algo paso y me aprestaba a combatir pero todo sucedió tan rápido ... creo que tienes razón pero aspiraba a enfrentar a Freezr y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo

\- El ya pago por lo que hizo - dice Gohan que acababa de llegar - ten la seguridad de ello

\- Se que tu peleaste con el cuando eras un niño - le dice Teker - en nombre de mi madre y mi abuela ... gracias

\- No tienes porque darlas ... a propósito ... tu madre aún vive?

\- Si ... seguramente ha visto el torneo por televisión

\- Nos gustaría conocerla ... siempre es bueno saber que hay otros congeneres cerca a nosotros ... vas a quedarte a la final?

\- Si ... pero ... donde esta Pan?

\- No lo se ...

\- Tal vez fue a buscar a Bra y a Rei ... obviamente no tuviste suerte Goten - dice Bulma - Trunks ... tu y yo continuaremos la búsqueda ...

\- Lo que me extraña es no haber sentido ningún ki ... ni el de Rei ni el de Bra - dice Trunks - esto será difícil

En otro lugar ... Pan se había sentado sin saber adonde ir "donde se habrán metido?" Pan piensa ahora de que le toca pelear con su padre "papa ... porque tuviste que entrar al torneo? como podré luchar con todas mis fuerzas contra ti? ... como hacerte comprender como ahora me siento?" en eso siente que algo se le acerca ... se sorprende al ver a su pequeño amigo metálico Giru

\- Giru?! - le dice asombrada - que haces aqui?! crei que estabas todavía en Capsula Corp?

\- Giru ... Giru ... Giru estaba ahí pero salí ...

\- No te estaban dando mantenimiento?

\- Mantenimiento de Giru acabar hace tiempo ... a Giru nadie lo reactivaba ... Pan olvidarse de Giru

Pan agacha la cabeza

\- Perdóname Giru ... en realidad han pasado muchas cosas

\- Porque Pan participa en el torneo si a Pan no le gusta? ... Giru Giru

\- Pan ha crecido Giru

\- Afirmativo ... Pan verse diferente ... pero por eso debe olvidarse de los demas? Giru Giru

\- No me olvido de nadie Giru ... quiero hacer mi vida sola

\- Pan dejar a Giru entonces?

\- No ... tu puedes venir conmigo

\- Pan quiere mas a Giru que a sus padres?

\- No ... es decir ... es diferente

\- Giru solo ser una mascota entonces?

\- Claro que no! Giru ... yo no se como explicarte esto ... pero mucho ha cambiado en mi como muchas cosas han pasado ... no puedo seguir viviendo como una niña

\- Pan ... ya es mujer?

\- Asi es ... y debo asumir mi propia vida

\- Giru no comprende

\- Se que no lo comprendes ...

\- pero Giru siente una sensación extraña ... porque Giru quiere mucho a Pan ... y Pan esta triste y quiere alejarse de los que la quieres ... papas de Pan también se sentiran asi porque piensan que Pan ya no los quiere ...

\- Deberan entenderlo Giru ... mi abuelito Goku se fue y tuvimos que aceptarlo

\- Son Goku se fue porque ya había completado su ciclo aqui ... el de Pan recien comienza ... Son Goku disfruto los momentos con su familia hasta el final y trato de darles lo mejor que podía darles para que estuvieran contentos ... Son Goku nunca quiso que estuvieran tristes

Pan contempla a Giru y se extraña que le dijera eso ... por primera vez su acento no era tan "metálico" como usualmente

\- te dieron la capacidad de entender las sensaciones humanas en capsula corp Giru? porque me dices todo esto?

\- Porque Giru quiere que Pan recapacite ... abuelo Goku jamás huyo de los problemas y solo tomó bríos para enfrentarlos ... Son Goku jamás quiso que otros sufrieran ... Pan se equivoca al creer que apartándose será igual que abuelo Goku

\- No es solamente eso Giru ... no es solamente eso ...

\- Pan sufre porque se siente sola y hay muchos que la rodean ... pero Pan busca otro tipo de cariño que tuvo y ya no tiene ... pero que puede volver que lo puede volver a tener

Pan se pone de pie y levanta a Giru

\- Giru! como sabías todo esto? quien te lo conto? Rei?

\- A Giru contárselo quien lo reactivo ... Giru, Giru

\- Quien fue el que te reactivo?

\- Abuelo Goku ... Giru, Giru

En otro mundo ...

Una enorme figura comenzaba a erguirse ocultando el sol ... aquella ominosa masa de tierra parece cobrar forma y algo parecido a un rostro contempla a Bra quien la observa desafiante ... luego mira a Ranma y a Saturn

\- Ustedes nos se atrevan a interferir! yo me encargaré de este monstruo! ayuden a los demás!

Saturn no estaba con ganas de discutir, además que veía que Rei y Serena requerían ayuda ... Ranma por su parte contempla molesto a Bra

\- Por mas fuerte que seas no le ganarás tu sola! tenemos que hacerlo juntos!

\- Cuando necesite a un chico maravilla te llamare! ahora largo!

Aquella cosa ataca a Bra quien eleva su poder y lanza varios fireball que impacta en la criatura pero los agujeros que le hacen se cierran nuevamente ... varios ataques de energía salen de lo que parecía ser una boca que Bra elude

\- veamos como te defiendes de esto! Bola de Fuego!

El ataque mágico impacta en la criatura pero no tiene mejor resultado ... la criatura adquiere gran velocidad y ataca a Bra que a duras penas lo elude ... un golpe hace impacto en ella que la derriba ... Bra alcanza a reincorporarse y elude unos nuevos ataques lanzando otros muy potentes, pero la criatura parece poder capacidades de regeneración ... por otro lado, Saturn se acerca a una mal herida Rei ... Ranma también se acerca luego de dejar a Akane y a Kodachi al lado de Mars y al cuidado de Cologne

\- Esta muy mal herida - dice Saturn - debo tratar de curarla

\- puedes hacerlo acaso? - le pregunta Ranma

\- No se cuanto tiempo Bra podrá mantenerla distraida - contesta - cubreme ... voy a tratar de curar a Rei primero

Los ataques de Bra siguen sin hacer efecto en su oponente, por lo que opta por generar ataques mágicos tratando de manipular los elementos que le dan forma ... una onda de energía cubre a la cosa que se contiene frente al poder de Bra

\- Por los poderes supremos de los elementos! por el poder de la tierra y el cielo! que la dureza de la tierra se convierta en limo!

La cosa comienza a deshacerse lentamente frente a los ojos de Bra quien se sonrie y relaja su hechizo generan do una técnica de ki

\- Ahora preparate a ... pero ...

La masa que se había formado cobra nuevamente movimiento y ataca a Bra que había bajado la guardia ... inmediatamente una masa lodosa la cubre ...

\- Escudo de hielo! - exclama Bra pero la cosa la envuelve completamente ... por unos instantes parecía que aquella forma había absorbido a Bra pero en eso una serie de haces de luces salen de la forma

\- Ahhhhh! - la explosión de ki generada por Bra destruye a la criatura en multitud de pedazos que al caer a tierra desaparecen ... Bra se recupera algo asustada pero de pronto rompe a reir

\- jaja! esta cosa no fue tan terrible como creí ... y eso fue la peligrosa L´Ryeght?

\- Bra! - grita Cologne - protegete!

-Bra no se da cuenta pero un fuerte golpe que la derriba ... algo se había estado formando bajo sus pies ... Bra se recupera y ve la forma lo que la obliga a restregarse los ojos ... frente a ella había una figura que parecía formada de barro pero lo que asustó a Bra fue que las facciones de esa cosa eran las suyas ...

En otro mundo

Ya era de noche en Capsula Corp cuando Pan irrumpe en el lugar pasando por encima de los centinelas y llevando a Giru a cuestas ... hace su ingreso a la sala de mantenimiento de máquinas donde habían aún operarios trabajando, quienes se asustan ante la repentina aparición

\- Donde esta?! - grita Pan a los asustados empleados

\- donde esta quien ... señorita? - contesta uno

\- Son Goku! el que reactivó a este robot!

\- Aaaaqui no trabaja nadie ... con ese nombre ...

\- Entonces diganme quien reactivó a Giru! yo ...

Pan se interrumpe ante la llegada de varios hombres armados ... casi inmediatamente Bulma y Trunks entran tambien

\- Guardias ... salgan! - ordena Bulma

\- Pero ... señora Briefs ... - dice el que estaba al mando

\- Dije que salgan! yo hablare con esta señorita ... ya nos conocemos ... todos los trabajadores también ... dejennos solos ... tu también Trunks ...

\- Mama ...

\- Ya escuchaste ... yo hablaré con Pan ... esperanos afuera

Pan y Bulma se quedan solas aunque Giru también se quedo

\- Se puede saber que pasa contigo Pan? - le dice Bulma con el ceño fruncido - tu eres bienvenida aqui y si querías algo solo te bastaba con pedírmelo ... que es lo que estas buscando? como es que Giru esta contigo?

\- porque lo dejo desactivado tanto tiempo?

\- Deberías saberlo ... Giru fue fabricado con la tecnología del Dr. Myu y hay muchos componentes de el que no entendemos ... teníamos que hacerlo con cuidado y además con todo lo que paso no pudimos continuar al nivel que queríamos ... como es que esta activo

\- Vamos ... dicelo Giru ... quien te activo?

\- Abuelo de Pan ... giru, giru

\- Mister Satan? - pregunta Bulma

\- No! mi abuelito Goku! eso es lo que me dijo giru!

\- Goku? es eso cierto Giru?

\- Afirmativo ... giru, giru

\- Como asi?

\- Giru no lo sabe ... giru, giru

\- Entonces ... como dices que Goku te activo?

\- Esta en mis bancos de memoria ... giru, giru

\- Tienes algo mas sobre Goku?

\- Afirmativo ... tenía que entregarle un mensaje a Pan ... giru, giru

\- para mi? - dice Pan - dámelo entonces

\- Es un mensaje visual ... no puedo dártelo solo mostrártelo ... giru, giru

\- Déjalo ver Giru - dice Bulma

Una luz sale de Giru y se proyecta en la habitación una imagen de Goku como niño quien se le ve su enorme cara como si quisiera ajustar algo y luego sonrie

\- Espero que funcione - dice Goku - nunca entendí bien estos aparatos de Bulma ... hola Pan! soy yo, tu abuelito Goku aunque no lo parezca ... acabamos de derrotar a Super A17 y le prometí a 18 que resucitaría a Krilin con las esferas del dragón ... con esto romperé la promesa que le hice al Supremo Kaiosama pero no puedo dejar a Krilin asi ... pero algo me dice que esto será lo último que haga ... siento que algo va a terminar y que tal vez deba marcharme ... no me preguntes que yo no lo se solo es una sensación que tengo ... el viejo kaiosama ya me lo había advertido pero ya sabes ... casi nunca escucho pero ahora tengo que escuchar la voz que me resuena adentro ... me habla de como ha sido mi vida desde que nací y por todo lo que pase ... Vegeta siempre dice que somos saiyajin ante todo y eso es algo que no se olvida ... creo que tiene razón pero también soy terrícola ... yo no recuerdo Vegita ... ni a mis padres ... ni a los saiyajin ... mi hogar y mi familia están aqui ... como saiyajin debería sentirme satisfecho de haber tenido una vida llena de batallas ... haber vencido a rivales tan poderosos ... llegar a ser un SSJ4 ... pero como terrícola me alegro mas de haber tenido tantos amigos como Bulma, Krilin y los demás ... de haber logrado que mis enemigos sean mis amigos como Vegeta y Pikoro ... de haberme casado con Milk y haber tenido a Gohan y a Goten ... y de tener una nieta como tu Pan ... recuerdo cuando partí a aquel mundo a buscar la esfera de cuatro estrellas y acabe luchando junto a los caballeros del santuario contra uno de sus dioses ... donde conocí a una chica llamada Saori Kido ... ella me hizo comprender lo que Milk me reprochó ... el no saber comprender el valor de una familia ... después de entrenar a Uub quise que las cosas cambiaran pero ... ya sabes lo que pasó ... pero eso me ayudó a conocerte Pan y a sentirme orgulloso de ti

"Trate que este espacio de tiempo me sirviera para ser un buen abuelo ya que no fui tan buen padre como si lo es Vegeta ... debo reconocer que en eso el si me superó y el lo sabe y lo aprecia ... espero haber sido un buen abuelo para ti pero ahora debo decirte algo ... algo que quizá te sorprenda ... en este tiempo me he dado cuenta que tu puedes dar mucho mas de lo que ahora ofreces Pan ... pero eso será con el tiempo ... mientras vayas creciendo tus poderes se irán desarrollando y estoy seguro que llegarás mas lejos que cualquiera de nosotros ... todo eso depende de ti pero también es algo que podrá hacerte sufrir ya que afrontarás responsabilidades muy grandes y tal vez tengas que renunciar a muchas cosas ... me gustaría estar contigo cuando comiences a descubrirte tu misma pero eso es algo que no se ... por lo menos fisicamente pero ten presente que yo siempre estaré contigo porque tu eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo ... habla con Bulma ... se que ella te podrá guiar porque fue testigo de mi vida ... desde muy niño tuve que cuidarme solo y me alegro haber tenido a Bulma a mi lado ... pese a sus locuras siempre supo apoyarme .. y eso es lo último que te pido Pan ... nunca olvides que tienes una familia y que lo mas importante son aquellos que te quieren y el motivo de tantas luchas que libramos ha sido por preservar a esa familia ... se que tendrás muchas dudas porque es difícil tener un gran poder y no caer en tentaciones ... no me veas a mi como ejemplo sino a Vegeta ... yo crecí alejado de lo que podría despertarte ambiciones pero el fue criado diferente y cambiar le costó mucho mas trabajo que a cualquiera de nosotros ... siempre acude a los Kaiosamas que ellos te orientaran y siempre recuerda que yo estaré viéndote donde quiera que este ... bueno ... nunca fui bueno en estas cosas pero se que me estas esperando para llamar a Sheng Long ... tan solo espero que nada suceda pero por si acaso ... adios Pan y ... gracias por ser mi nieta"

La imagen desaparece y Bulma se le acerca y le pone la mano en el hombro de Pan

\- Lo siento Pan ... este mensaje tal vez debiste escucharlo antes ... Goku debió programar a Giru para que lo entregue en algún momento y eso debió reactivarlo

\- Lo se Bulma ... pero creo que este mensaje ha llegado en el momento preciso ... pero no creo que Giru se haya activado solo ... el sabía cosas que mi abuelito Goku no sabía en el momento que dejo el mensaje ... solo el pudo haberselo dicho ... el siempre esta aqui ... viéndome y cuidándome ... como cuando luche con Broly, Cooler, Wotan y L´Ryeght ... y esa voz que he estado escuchando ... se que es el ...

Pan coge a Giru de su mano y sale caminando del lugar

\- Adonde vas Pan? - le dice

\- A dormir ... mañana será un día especial ... deberé luchar contra mi papa ... sabe algo de Rei y Bra?

\- No ... demás esta decirte que ya estoy asustada ... donde pueden estar? vine aqui a ver si Bra no había usado el Hope otra vez pero aqui esta ... lo que temo es que ella haya provocado alteraciones en la linea espacio - tiempo y eso sea la causa de su desaparición ...

\- Trataré de pensar en eso ... tiene que haber una pista ... tal vez si hablamos con Dende ...

\- No te preocupes ... enviaré a Trunks para que lo busque mañana ... antes estaría mas asustada pero ella es una SSJ y Rei no se queda atrás ... quisera pensar que algo están tramando ... Bra tiene mucho que explicar

por ahora sería bueno que vayas a dormir ... quieres que nos vayamos juntos a mi casa?

\- Si ... estoy cansada y no quiero volar hasta el hotel ... mañana ire temprano ...

\- Telefonearé al hotel ... tal vez Gohan y Videl esten preocupados

\- Gracias Bulma ...

En tanto en el hotel ... Videl recibe el mensaje y va a hablar con Gohan

\- Era Bulma ... dice que Pan esta con ella ... me contó una historia extraña sobre Giru y tu papa

\- Mi padre? que sucede con el?

\- Ya estaba de salida y no me dió detalles ... mañana vendrán temprano ya que Pan se quedará con ella ... además estan preocupadas por Bra y por Rei ..

\- Yo también ... y Goten no creo que pueda dormir ... aún sigue dando vueltas por ahí ...

\- Y Teker?

\- Esta con el ... creo que se han hecho amigos

\- No es sorprendente saber de otro descendiente saiyajin?

\- La verdad es que no me sorprendería si apareciesen otros ...

\- Gohan ... mañana ... la pelea ... la verdad es que me preocupa que estas pensando...

\- Mas me preocupa lo que este pensando Pan ... mas me preocupa no haber sabido nada de todo esto ... mas me preocupa no haber sido un buen padre ...

\- No Gohan ... no pienses asi ... yo me siento peor al escucharte decir eso ... soy yo la que debí estar mas cerca de ella ... pero creo que Bulma tiene razón al decirnos que era algo que no hubiésemos podido evitar .. lo que me preocupa mas son las heridas en el alma de Pan para que haya cambiado tanto

\- Me pregunto que fue de ese chico ... Ranma ... será tan cierto que su relación con Pan para el jamás sucederá? parece un rompecabezas ...

\- Lo único que quiero saber ahora es que si vas a pelear con Pan ..

\- te dije que no iba a permitir que se vaya de la casa ... el dinero del premio le dará los medios

\- No quiero que la lastimes ... si Pan esta decidida peleará con todas sus fuerzas

\- Me crees capaz de lastimar a mi propia hija?

\- Te creo capaz de querer retener a Pan a cualquier precio ...

\- Venciéndola es el único modo ...

Videl abraza a Gohan y murmura

\- Tiene que haber otra forma ... otra forma ...

 **Fin del capítulo 21**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 **La nueva pelea de Bra**

Amanece un nuevo día ... se iniciaba la última ronda de semifinales y la gente volvía a acudir al coliseo aunque se notaba en la masa poco entusiasmo ya que aún no asimilaban la eliminación de Mister satan ... en parte se habían calmado un poco los ánimos por la entrevista que concedió Mister satan vía telefónica pidiendo que asistan al torneo ya que el se haría presente para presenciar la final ... poco a poco el coliseo fué llenándose mientras los comisarios hacían los últimos preparativos ... también empezaron a llegar los demás ... Krilin acudió presuroso a su lugar luego de pasar la noche con su esposa e hija quienes le desearon suerte ... Videl se unió a Yamcha y a los demás en el estrado aunque lucía bastante nerviosa ... Teker había regresado solo diciendo que Goten se había unido a Trunks para ir a ver a Dende y le insistieron que el regresara a avisar y a aguardar noticias ... Bulma llegó poco después junto con Pan y Giru quienes rapidamente se fueron al lugar de los competidores pero se apartaron de los demás porque Pan no quería ver a su padre ...

\- Señoras y señores! - anuncia el narrador - queridos teleespectadores ... vamos a dar inicio a esta última ronda de semifinales de donde van a salir los finalistas para el título de campeón de las artes marciales ... como ustedes saben este día es el último de este torneo por lo que daremos paso al primer combate de donde saldrá el primer finalista mientras que el perdedor tendrá la oportunidad de pelear por el tercer puesto ... con ustedes los participantes Krilin y Uub!

Ambos salen por lados opuestos y suben a la plataforma entre los tibios aplausos de los asistentes

\- Como ustedes saben ... el participante Krilin es uno de los participantes mas veteranos de los torneos de artes marciales siempre teniendo actuaciones destacadas ... aunque suene increible ... el participante krilin ha combatido desde los 7 años teniendo su mejor actuación en su combate contra el participante Mayunia ... ahora tiene su oportunidad de pasar a la final ... por su parte, el participante Uub también ha participado desde muy joven y ha sido finalista en el torneo pasado ... ahora tiene la oportunidad de alcanzar el título que le fue negado en el torneo anterior ...

Tras los aplausos y presentaciones, ambos contrincantes se ponen frente a frente ...

\- Uub - le dice Krilin - no quiero que me tengas lastima ... pelea tal y cual Goku te enseñó

\- Asi será señor Krilin ...

\- Comiencen! - anuncia el narrador

Ambos contrincantes asumen posición de guardia y se lanzan al ataque

En otro mundo ... Bra contemplaba a lo que parecía ser su alter ego

\- Pero ... que es esto? - dice Bra sorprendida

\- Tonta ... tu no sabes quien soy yo realmente ... tu magia ... los espíritus superiores a quienes invocas ... los espíritus infernales a quienes combatiste ... no significan nada para mi ... los primordiales somos totalmente diferentes y ellos no tienen poder sobre nosotros y nos temen ... somos de una naturaleza tan poderosa que los nigromantes temen invocarnos ... hemos esperado nuestra oportunidad para recuperar lo que es nuestro ... este poder es la magia del melow* ... tomaste contacto con parte de mi esencia encarnado en ese barro ... por eso pude tomar tu forma y tus poderes!

\- Que dices? ... mis poderes?

\- Asi es ... como te dije, en realidad esperaba al otro engendro llamado Pan ... pero bastará contigo por el momento

La otra Bra ataca a esta velozmente pero Bra la esquiva y contraataca consiguiéndola golpear y derribándola

\- Idiota! tu no puedes vencerme! no eres capaz de transformarte en SSJ!

La otra Bra se levanta y se sonrie

\- Te refieres a esto? ahhh!

Ante la sorpresa de Bra, su otro yo también asume la forma de SSJ ... sin decir nada mas, su adversaria se lanza contra ella sorprendiendo a Bra y derribándola ... esta se levanta "que estas haciendo Bra? es esta la forma de pelear de la hija del principe de los saiyajin? por mas que haya tomado mi forma no es una saiyajin!" Bra eleva su poder y se lanza contra ella ... ambos poderes chocan produciéndose un intercambio de golpes ... ambas combatientes se elevan y se vuelven a lanzar la una contra la otra ... los poderes de ambas chocan provocando un gran estruendo ...

Abajo ... Cologne trataba de reanimar a Akane ... no estaba segura sobre sailor mars si se había liberado del poder de L´Ryeght pero lucía muy mal herida ... Kodachi aún seguía inconciente, mientras Jali estaba de rodillas mordiéndose las uñas

\- Trata de mantener la calma jovencita - le dice Cologne - nada ganarás perdiendo los papeles

\- Que ... que dice?! - exclama Jali - vea a esas dos peleando! la tierra parece deshacerse! que esta pasando aqui!

mientras el combate continua ... Ranma y Hotaru atendían a Ayanami y a Serena

\- Es muy difícil - dice Hotaru - las heridas son graves y me cuesta mucho esfuerzo tratar de curarla ... tal vez no lo logre

\- Debes intentarlo ... algo me dice que ella puede enfrentar a esa cosa ... no creo que esa chica engreida pueda contra su oponente

\- Porque? casi tienen los mismos poderes

\- No ... L´Ryeght solo esta jugando

La batalla aérea continuaba .. ambas estiran sus manos y dos poderosos haces de energía chocan estallando con gran estruendo para luego disiparse y dejar ver a las dos oponentes luchando cuerpo a cuerpo y luego hacer distancia para intercambiar disparos de ki ... "tiene mis mismas habilidades y replica todos mis ataques ... que puedo hacer?" de pronto la diadema sobre su cabeza comienza a brillar "eso es! ... Adjahnti!"

En otro mundo ... Trunks y Goten llegan al templo de Kamisama donde los recibe Mister Popo y Dende

\- Hola chicos - les dice Dende - como va el torneo?

\- Bueno - contesta Trunks - me imagino que ya sabes que nos eliminaron

\- Si .. lo siento ... que se les ofrece?

\- Acaso no sabes que Bra y Rei han desaparecido? - le dice Goten

\- Yo ... no lo sabía - le contesta

\- Creímos que tu podrías ayudarnos a encontrarlas

\- Puedo hacer un rastreo telepático ... donde fue el último lugar donde las vieron

\- En el coliseo

\- Pues vamos ... vamos hacia allá ...

En el coliseo, la pelea entre Uub y krilin daba comienzo ... Krilin ataca con una serie de disparos de baja intensidad con la intención de distraer a Uub pero este es mas rápido y elude los ataques y se lanza contra Krilin que se eleva tratando de eludirlo pero Uub es mas rápidob y alcanza a Krilin golpeándolo ... Krilin se precipita a tierra pero a escasos metros se recupera y se prepara a contraatacar lanzándole a Uub un kamehameha que este rechaza lanzándolo lejos de la ciudad pero momento aprovechado por Krilin para golpearlo ... aunque no logra derribarlo, lo hace trastabillar por lo que krilin lo ataca con una descarga de ki que le impacta pero Uub se protege y contiene la descarga ... Krilin se le lanza encima aprovechando su desconcierto y lo golpea repetidas veces ... finalmente Uub se ve obligado a hacer distancia

\- Es increible - dice Ten - Krilin parece mejor peleador que antes ... no creí que pudiera hacerle eso a Uub!

\- Recuerda que Krilin siempre supo pelear contra enemigos mas fuertes que el - dice Yamcha - recuerdo cuando lucho con Pikoro, Nappa y Freezer ... si que les dió pelea

Krilin trata de mantener cercanía pero Uub expulsa su ki haciéndolo retroceder ... Krilin levanta su mano y ejecuta su técnica personal

\- Kienzan!

El ataque del ki cortante se dirige a Uub quien lo contiene con su propio ki deshaciendo el ataque ... pero antes de darse cuenta, Krilin se le lanza encima y le aplica un golpe ... Uub va hacia atrás pero antes de que Krilin consiga golpearlo se eleva rapidamente ... desconcertado, Uub se da cuenta de que Krilin no esta abajo sino que ha saltado elevándose por encima de el

\- Que?

\- te confiaste ... Taio Ken!

La luz fulgurante da de lleno en el rostro de Uub quien cegado pierde concentración ... Krilin lo somete a varios golpes tratando de derribarlo pero Uub eleva su ki y aún ciego consigue esquivar los ataques ... en eso un certero golpe de Krilin lo derriba cayendo a la plataforma

\- Es tu oportunidad papa! - grita Maron

Krilin se lanza sobre su oponente pero una descarga poderosa sacude el coliseo y destruye parte de la plataforma ... la corriente generada empuja a Krilin hacia arriba sin poder evitarlo ... Uub aún ciego emerge de la plataforma y ataca a Krilin a gran velocidad golpeándole en el cuerpo repetidas veces a gran velocidad sin permitirle a Krilin defenderse eficientemente ... un nuevo golpe lo derriba y Krilin cae sobre la derruida plataforma ... al intentar incorporarse, Uub cae sobre el .. aún así, Krilin se incorpora y ataca a Uub rapida pero desordenadamente produciéndose un fuerte intercambio de golpes donde finalmente Uub se impone ... Krilin retrocede tratando de cobrar fuerza pero una descarga de ki le da de lleno lanzándolo fuera de la plataforma

\- Extraordinaria pelea señoras y señores!los participantes Krilin y Uub han dado una gran demostración de poder y maestría en las artes marciales y la pelea ha dado como resultado el triunfo del participante Uub ... pero el participante Krilin merece un aplauso por su destreza! un saludo al primer finalista de este gran torneo de artes marciales! por segunda vez consecutiva el participante Uub es finalista y tiene la oportunidad de coronarse campeón mundial!

Todos aplauden a ambos contendientes mas entusiasmados por la pelea que han visto y la espectacularidad mostrada ... Uub se acerca a Krilin

\- Esta bien señor Krilin? - le dice tendiéndole la mano

\- Si ... Uub ... buena pelea

\- Resulto mejor rival de lo que pense ... estuvo a punto de derrotarme

\- No exageres ... en este torneo no puedes luchar con todo tu poder ... solo me aproveche de eso ... espero que no estes tan ciego

\- Ya pasará ... además el maestro Roshi ha traido semillas del ermitaño ... quiero estar bien para la final ... lamento haber sido yo quien lo haya eliminado

\- Jaja! no te preocupes ... es la primera vez que llego tan lejos en una final ... es un milagro que quede entre los cuatro primeros ... pero asi ha de ser

\- Ahora solo queda esperar si pelearemos contra Gohan o Pan

\- jaja! ... Pan y Gohan deberán esperarse un poco ... hicimos muchos destrozos

Ambos se van juntos mientras reciben los aplausos ... Maron y 18 salen del palco para ver a Krilin ... los demás estan contentos por la pelea

\- Realmente Krilin es un gran luchador - dice Yamcha - lastima que se rezago frente a los saiyajin

\- No es una lástima - dice Ten - Krilin se ha superado mucho desde que lo conocimos ... realmente lo envidio

\- Y tiene una hija preciosa - dice Yamcha picaramente - verdad Ten?

Ten solo se sonroja como respuesta ...

Abajo, Pan observaba con preocupación a su padre que parecía impasible "papa ... no quiero pelear contigo"

En otro mundo ... Bra comienza a maniobrar a gran velocidad "debo concentrarme ... Adjahnti puede darme la habilidad que necesito" ... los movimientos de Bra comienzan a hacerse mas veloces ... en medio de esos movimientos Bra comienza a ejecutar una serie de pasos con sus manos y desde varias ubicaciones le lanza varias descargas de ki pero la otra Bra elude también con rapidez ... Bra se agota y ve su otro yo sonrie ...

\- Que tonta eres ... creiste que la diadema podía darte mas poder? no sabes usarla ... y no tendrás la oportunidad de aprender a hacerlo!

Bra es atacada por su imagen de barro y se trenza en una maraña de golpes que al final la hace retroceder ... el poderoso ki de su oponente se hace mas grande ...

Ranma contempla el combate pero no se anima a intervenir ... no solo por que Bra se lo había prohibido sino que el nivel de ambas luchadoras estaba por encima del suyo "tengo que hacer algo! no puedo quedarme aqui de espectador" por su parte Hotaru terminaba de usar sus poderes curativos con Rei pero esta no se despertaba

\- No se que mas hacer - dice - por favor Rei ... despierta

\- Curaras a Serena? - le dice Ranma

\- Debo ... descansar un poco y ... como sabes que es Serena?!

\- Ahora se muchas cosas ... ahora lo se ...

Cologne aún trataba de calmar a Jali ... al final le aplica dos bofetadas

\- Escuchame! - le dice Cologne - no ganamos nada si te pones histérica! necesito que me ayudes a llevarme a estas chicas de aqui o saldremos todas con los pies por delante!

\- Esta .. bien - dice Jali con la mirada perdida - yo ... solo se que ... debo irme ... no debo estar aqui ... no debo ...

Bra continuaba su pelea contra L´Ryeght ... esta en la forma de Bra comenzaba a incrementar su poder y se lanza contra ella lanzándole varios ataques que esta trata de rechazar ... Bra eleva mas su poder superando los de un SSJ y contraataca a gran velocidad "es increible ... pareciera que hace todo lo que yo pueda hacer" ... Bra le lanza varias descargas de ki como preludio a un ataque mas potente ... el impacto da en L´Ryeght y todo estalla ... al disiparse los efectos del impacto solo se ve un gran agujero

\- Lo logré? - se pregunta Bra ... lentamente se da cuenta de que no ... antes de que reaccione ... su propia figura se reconstruye detrás de ella a partir de la tierra que estaba bajo sus pies y le aplica un golpe que la derriba con violencia ... Bra se reincorpora y se mueve con rapidez para esquivar el nuevo ataque y le lanza una bola de fuego que L´Ryeght esquiva ... en eso Bra piensa "tal vez ... tal vez la magia sea la respuesta"

En otro mundo ...

Los trabajadores contratados para el torneo tenían que hacerla de albañiles y arquitectos en tiempo record para dar paso a la siguiente pelea ya que la plataforma había quedado en mal estado ... por suerte, Mister Satan como financista del torneo había tomado las previsiones pese a las opiniones contrarias de sus asesores ... claro que el sabía lo que podía pasar si los guerreros Z participaban y sus asesores no ... al cabo de una hora, los trabajos estaban concluidos ... en esa hora, ni Pan ni Gohan se habían acercado el uno al otro ante la preocupación de Videl ... Bulma trataba de calmarla y evitar que baje a hablar con ellos

\- Calmate Videl ... yo ya he hablado con Pan y estoy segura que Gohan sabe lo que hace - le dice a Videl

\- No lo se Bulma ... ambos van a pelear y hasta donde se, Gohan estaba dispuesto a sacarla del torneo y luego hablar con ella ... yo digo que hablemos con ella ahora que hay tiempo!

\- Eso solo precipitará las cosas ... Pan esta tratando de asimilar el mensaje que le dejo Goku ... yo creo que no pudo llegar en mejor momento ...

\- Hasta ahora no entiendo ese mensaje de Goku ... como es que el sabía lo que podía pasar?

\- Creo que Goku adivinó por lo que Pan pasaría ya que el pasó por eso una vez ... claro esta que su temperamento saiyajin se impuso en estas cuestiones sentimentales ... creo que el trato de proyectarse a Pan como humana y sabía que los conflictos que ella viviría serían mas determinantes que si fuera mas saiyajin ... y eso es lo que pasó ... por suerte, Goku es alguien a quien ella escucharía

\- Eso no cambia las cosas aún ... ambos van a pelear y eso es lo que cuenta ahora

\- Creo que esa es la parte saiyajin que Goku no tuvo la necesidad de mencionar ... ambos resolveran sus diferencias humanas de padre e hija ... como saiyajin ...

La voz del narrador las interrumpe ... anunciando la siguiente pelea

\- Querido público asistente ... ahora que ya se han solucionado los destrozos ocasionados por la pelea anterior ... me complazco en anunciar la siguiente pelea que determinará al segundo finalista que enfrentará al participante Uub por el título de campeón mundial! el perdedor claro esta ... luchara inmediatamente con el participante Krilin por el tercer puesto si es que estan en condiciones de proseguir ... señoras y señores ... queridos teleespectadores! con ustedes los participantes de esta pelea final de esta ronda de semifinales! por un lado ... tenemos a un participante que destacó en el torneo que participó pero por motivos que solo el conoce abandonó el torneo pero que ahora esta redituando las capacidades mostradas en el torneo que participó ... un luchador que en el pasado ayudó a Mister satan a defender la paz y la tranquilidad de la gente de bien en contra del crimen ... un guerrero que en el pasado ayudó a mucha gente mostrando su gran capacidad ... el Gran Saiyaman!

Gohan hace su entrada y va subiendo a la plataforma en medio de los aplausos, especialmente de los que lo recordaban

\- ... por otro lado tenemos a una participante que esta a punto de igualar el record establecido por Número 18, la única participante mujer que ha llegado a una final en la historia de los torneos de artes marciales ... esta joven participante ha demostrado durante el torneo grandes capacidades que han sido el asombro de todos además de ser muy joven y atractiva ... esta participante esta decidida a llegar a la final y estamos seguros que brindará un gran espectaculo ... con ustedes ... la participante Akane Tendo!

Los aplausos fueron mas fuertes esta vez ... Pan ya tenía su público y su condición de mujer le ganó la simpatía de la mayor parte de los asistentes .. pero ella no prestaba atención a los vitores ... ella miraba a su padre ... su atención estaba en el quien la miraba inexpresivamente ...

\- Tenemos a dos grandes participantes señoras y señores! y ahora ambos demostrarán porque estan aqui disputando el pase a la gran final ...

Pan miraba a su padre y este ya le dirige una mirada ... una mirada seria que intranquiliza a Pan ... ambos se acercan el uno al otro y se miran mas fijamente

\- Papa ... yo ... - dice Pan

\- Papa? el nombre de mi hija es Pan y no Akane ... lo olvidas? tu eres la participante Akane a quien voy a eliminar de este torneo!

\- Que?

\- Comiencen!

La voz del comisario no sorprende a Pan ... es el feroz golpe que recibe de parte de su padre que la derriba ...

En otro mundo ...

Bra comienza a concentrar sus poderes mágicos "tal vez sea la única forma en que pueda ganar cierta ventaja" ... la otra Bra se le lanza encima pero la verdadera junta sus manos diciendo una serie de invocaciones que al final genera una esfera ... antes de que su rival la alcance le lanza la esfera que crece en tamaño y atrapa a L´Ryeght

\- Por los poderes del tiempo y el espacio! yo invovo el poder de Adjahnti! genera el vacio interdimensional que encierre a esta abominación para siempre!

Una especie de agujero negro se abre y la esfera es tragada conjuntamente con la Bra de arcilla

\- Que hizo? - se pregunta Ranma

\- Mando a L´Ryeght a otra dimensión - dice Hotaru

Bra aterriza cerca de ellos sonriente

\- Debo confesar que me dió algo de trabajo y ...

No pudo continuar ... una mano surgida de la tierra coge su pierna y luego una figura emerge levantándola en el aire u dándole vueltas para lanzarla y estrellarla contra una montaña ... era la Bra de arcilla ... Bra sale dificultosamente de las piedras que cayeron con ella

\- Tu ... pero ... como es posible? yo ...

\- Jaja! aun no lo comprendes verdad? pues moriras sin saberlo!

La Bra de arcilla ataca a la original y la golpea sometiéndola a un duro castigo ... Bra reacciona y logra parar sus golpes y contraatacar ... ambas intercambian ráfagas de ki hasta que finalmente la original consigue derribarla ... en eso, la otra pese a estar en el suelo se sonrie

\- Tonta ... aún no lo comprendes ... aun no ...

La Bra de arcilla se deshace en el suelo antes de que la original la ataque ... en eso surge del suelo detras de Bra pero no la golpea sino que la sujeta con fuerza ... Bra comienza a elevar su poder para quitarsela de encima

\- Vamos querida Bra ... no te enfades ... solo siente el poder que te liberará ...

La Bra de arcilla cambia de forma y una serie de tentáculos aprisionan el cuerpo de Bra ... uno de ellos se coloca sobre su cabeza y parece penetrar en ella

\- No ... que ... haces - Bra va perdiendo el control sobre si misma ... siente miedo ... sabe que ahora las cosas son diferentes ... trata de que su ki estalle pero no puede ... se siente desfallecer ...

\- Preparate a ser parte de mi legión ... princesa de los saiyajin!

\- Kame Hame Haaa!

El ataque impacta en la forma que tenía a Bra destruyéndola ... los tentaculos se convierten en tierra y Bra cae al piso sin sentido ... el atacante había sido Ranma ... de pronto Ranma salta y hace distancia ya que la Bra de arcilla también surge detrás de el

\- No te será tan fácil hacerme lo mismo! - le dice Ranma

\- Vaya ... asi que el joven Saotome trata de ser un hombre? pobre diablo ... no vales ni la cuarta parte de un saiyajin y yo estoy por encima de ellos!

\- Veamos si es cierto! Mokuo Takabisha!

El ataque impacta en la Bra de arcilla pero cuando se disipa el efecto se ve un crater que termina a los pies de la otra Bra quien solo tenía la mano extendida

\- Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer? - le dice burlonamente

\- Me preguntaba lo mismo de ti! - contesta Ranma desafiante

Bra sin decir mas comienza a elevar su poder aprestándose a enfrentar a Ranma quien también eleva el suyo "no es Karnak ni Cooler ... es algo peor pero no dejaré de hacerle frente!"

En otro mundo ... en el torneo

Gohan había golpeado a Pan con fuerza derribándola ... Pan se incorpora inmediatamente y mantiene una posición en guardia pero no ataca

\- Que esperas? - le dice Gohan - no vas a pelear?

\- No quiero pelear con mi padre!

\- Es que acaso no quieres ganar el torneo? que es lo que quieres entonces?

\- Yo ... ya no estoy segura ... no estoy segura de nada

\- No estas segura? es que en tu vida no estas segura de nada? cuando eras niña parecías muy decidida ... ahora vives en un mundo de indecisiones

\- Eso no es cierto ... yo ...

\- Estabas segura cuando te involucraste con ese chico Ranma?

Pan se queda de una pieza y abre los ojos sorprendida

\- Que dijiste?! quien te ...

Pan se da cuenta que solo Bulma pudo habérselo dicho

\- No importa como lo se ... lo se todo ... y mereces ser castigada por ello ...

Gohan se lanza contra Pan y en lugar de golpearla la sujeta ...

\- Que haces? - le dice Pan - sueltame o ...

\- O que? hace un rato dijiste que no querías pelear porque soy tu padre ... pues bien ... seamos padre e hija y lo que mereces es un severo castigo

Gohan en un rápido movimiento pone una rodilla en el suelo y sobre la otra pone a Pan ... luego comienza a darle de nalgadas delante de todos que contemplaban primero asombrados ... pero luego comienzan a estallar las risas que poco a poco se van convirtiendo en carcajadas

\- Gohan! - grita Videl - que estas haciendo?!

\- Esta ridiculizando a Pan - dice Ten - no me esperaba esto ...

\- Creo que Pan tampoco - dice Yamcha

Gohan sigue con las nalgadas mientras Pan gritaba

\- Papa! Ayyyy! no sigas! me estas avergonzando delante de todos!

\- No te mereces otra cosa! eres tu quien me ha avergonzado!

\- Tu ... no me comprendes! no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo y como me he sentido ultimamente! no puedes comprenderlo! no puedes!

\- Lo que comprendo es que eres una chiquilla malcriada que necesita un correctivo! dices ser una guerrera y te comportas como una bravucona! dices ser una mujer y actuas como una niña! acaso eres la primera que pasó por eso? además nos estuviste mintiendo!

\- Tu jamás me escuchaste! vivías metido entre tus libros y estudios! el único que me entendía era mi abuelito Goku!

\- Acaso olvidas que yo apenas lo vi cuando era niño? es que eso me convirtió en un ... rebelde sin causa!

\- No ... pero obviamente no aprendiste de como ser un padre!

\- Un padre? quien es el que te mantuvo cuidada y alimentada? quien velaba por ti en las noches? quien te recibía despues de tus correrías? quien se jalaba los cabellos cuando te escapaste un año en el espacio? quien te salvo ante Broly?

\- Quien me escucho cuando volví del espacio? quien me entreno cuando yo aspiraba ser una guerrera? quien se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba después de la batalla contra L´Ryeght? quien me trata como una mujer y no como una niña ahora? yo te lo diré! NADIE! AHHHH!

Pan estalla su ki y derriba a Gohan soltándose ella ... Gohan se incorpora y contempla a su hija frente a el en la forma de un SSJ2

\- De modo que lo quieres asi? - le dice Gohan - pues bien ... que asi sea! Ahhhh!

Gohan en un relampago asume la forma de un SSJ2 ... ambos contendientes toman posición de combate ...

 **Fin del capítulo 22**

 *** El melow es la criatura de barro que duplica las formas de sus oponentes apenas entran en contacto con el. Si bien hay algunas referencias en otros lugares la fuente de donde la tome es de a serie "She-ra, la Princesa del Poder" (la hermana de He-man), cuando enfrentó a Shadowiber quien utilizó esa técnica contra ella para crear un duplicado que al final la vence**


	12. Capitulo 23 - Capitulo 24

**"Recuerdos e Ilusiones"**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capitulo 23**

 **El despertar del poder**

En las ruinas de un templo en Japón ... Ranma comenzaba a incrementar su poder preparándose a enfrentar a L´Ryeght ... la Bra de arcilla se lanza contra el tratando de golpearlo, pero Ranma consigue eludirla y se lanza al ataque

\- Kashuo Tenshin Amaguriken!

Solamente con los poderes de un SSJ, la otra Bra consigue librarse del ataque de Ranma ... al recuperarse le lanza una descarga de energía que Ranma no puede eludir por lo que opta por protegerse con sus brazos pero la onda lo empuja estrellándolo contra las rocas ... por otro lado, Akane estaba recobrando el sentido ayudada por Cologne, mientras Jali seguía sentada con la mirada perdida

\- Que ... esta pasando? - alcanza a decir Akane

\- Calmate ... has estado inconciente - le contesta Cologne

\- Yo ... alguien ... siguen peleando ... que sucede? ... es ... es Ranma!

Akane hace el intento de levantarse pero Cologne la detiene

\- Nada puedes hacer y solo iras a una muerte inutilmente

\- No pienso quedarme aqui y dejar que Ranma muera! suelteme!

Cologne le aprieta un punto de su cuerpo y Akane cae sin poder moverse

\- Que me ha hecho?

\- Solo me aseguro que no te muevas ... tu ... periodista ... cuidala ... yo tengo que hacer algo ...

Cologne sale al exterior mientras Jali se acercaba a Akane aún sin comprender lo que estaba pasando ... luego inconcientemente se pone a tomar fotos

En el exterior ... Ranma se incorpora frente a la Bra falsa quien lo contempla sonriente

\- Se que eres un lamentable fenómeno ... no quieres convertirte en mujer? tal vez así pelees mejor - le dice sarcástica

\- Sabes que no sería mala idea ... pero será despues de esto! Kaio ken!

Ante la sorpresa de Bra, Ranma duplica sus poderes y se lanza contra ella alcanzando a golpearla ... Bra cae derribada y Ranma alista otra técnica elevándose al cielo

\- Mokuo Takabisha Amaguriken!

El ataque de ráfagas de ki se abate sobre la figura de Bra deshaciéndolo todo ... al disiparse los efectos del ataque, solo queda un gran agujero ... el poder de Ranma se mantenía intacto ... Cologne es testigo del hecho "impresionante ... Mukodono ha adquirido un gran poder ... debe ser lo que aprendió en el futuro" ... Ranma contempla satisfecho pero en su rostro repentinamente aparece un gesto de inquietud "no ... esto no termina"

Velozmente la tierra se proyecta hacia Ranma y forma nuevamente a la Bra de arcilla que ataca a Ranma a velocidad pero este la alcanza a eludir ... rapidamente Bra vuelve al ataque y Ranma repentinamente siente su poder disminuir y acogerle una gran debilidad "oh no! el efecto del kaioken solo dura tres minutos y ..." no pudo terminar de pensarlo ... un fuerte golpe de Bra lo derriba cayendo al suelo con violencia ... esta queda suspendida observando al caido Ranma

\- Jaja! pobre diablo! creiste que esa técnica te iba a permitir superarme? podría absorberte y hacerme mas fuerte pero no vales la pena ... muere!

Bra levanta su brazo y alista su ataque pero en eso se interrumpe al sentir un enorme ki formarse ... al dirigir su mirada ve a Cologne quien estaba incrementando su ki ... cerca de ellos Sailor Saturn se había puesto de pie ... se había encargado de poner en buen recaudo a Ayanami y a Serena y ahora se lanzaba a combatir "estoy debil aún ... pero no puedo dejar a la anciana sola"

En el torneo ...

Pan y Gohan se alistan para combatir y por la mirada de ambos esta vez si iba en serio

\- pese a ese comienzo tan fuera de lo común ... los participantes gran Saiyaman y Akane Tendo parecen ahora dispuestos a pelear como lo han venido haciendo! - dice el narrador

Gohan se queda mirando a Pan seriamente y esta le devuelve la mirada

\- Estas decidida entonces? - le dice Gohan

\- Eso es lo que tu has buscado! - contesta Pan casi gritando

Gohan se lanza contra Pan y ambos chocan sus poderes con gran estruendo que remece el coliseo ... los espectadores ven como ambos se trenzan en un fuerte combate cuerpo a cuerpo ... ambos se dan fuertes golpes pero ninguno cae mas bien parecía que le daba mas impetus a sus esfuerzos de acabar con su rival ... ni que decir que Videl y Milk estaban desesperadas

\- Sueltenme! - grita Milk sujetada por Yamcha y Ten mientras a Videl la sujetaban Teker y Bulma - acaso no se dan cuenta que tengo que parar esto!

Pan hace distancia y ataca a su padre con una variedad de estilos que Gohan bloquea dificilmente

\- Veo que has mejorado mucho! - le dice Gohan - eso es lo que aprendiste de ese chico ranma?

\- Es mucho mas de lo que aprendi de ti! jamás te diste tiempo para enseñarme nada!

\- Para que? tu solo querías aprender de mi padre! jamás me lo pediste!

\- Hacía falta pedírtelo!?

Pan sigue atacando a Gohan con una variedad de técnicas ... en eso Gohan incrementa su velocidad y bloque a Pan acortando distancia ... rapidamente la sujeta del cuello aplicándole una llave

\- Aún no es tarde para que aprendas algo! - le dice Gohan - esto me enseño el señor Pikoro!

\- Y esto me enseñó la verdadera Akane!

Pan le aplica una fuerte patada en la canilla que le hace doler a Gohan ... un rápido movimiento y Pan lanza a su padre por encima de ella derribándole ... antes de que Gohan se incorpore, Pan ejecuta otra técnica

\- Y esto aprendí de Ranma! Kashuo tenshin Amaguriken!

Los golpes vienen con gran rapidez que Gohan no puede pararlos todos y cae derribado por los golpes de su hija

\- Necesitas otra lección ... papa - le dice Pan furiosa

Gohan se reincorpora y se sonrie

\- No ... es hora de que tu aprendas tu lección ... ahhh!

El poder que incrementa Gohan supera los de un SSJ2 ...

En otro mundo ... la otra Bra contemplaba a sus nuevas rivales y se sonrie

\- Jaja! ridícula anciana! tu no tienes el poder para hacerme frente!

\- Eso piensas? pues te demostraré lo contrario

El ki de Cologne se incrementa alistándose a atacar a la Bra de arcilla ... esta se sonrie pero en eso, Saturn la ataca repentinamente

\- Silence Glaive Surprise!

El impacto sorprende a Bra que lo recibe de lleno ... la Bra de arcilla parece deshacerse pero repentinamente surge cerca de Saturn

\- Pagarás por esto ridícula scout! - le dice ... pero el ataque de ki de Cologne le impacta derribándole ... L´Ryeght mira sorprendida

\- No conoces el poder de las amazonas chinas - dice Cologne - y esa será tu perdición

\- No lo creas anciana ... ya Shampoo me lo contó todo ... no es cierto Shampoo?

Ante la sorpresa de Cologne ... una figura de Shampoo también de arcilla surge de la tierra y le sonrie a Cologne

\- Shampoo? - dice sorprendida Cologne

\- Hola abuela ... Shampoo estar contenta de verte

Repentinamente Shampoo ataca a Cologne derribándola ... Saturn prepara su ataque pero en eso otras figuras surgen de la tierra ... eran Uranus y Neptune

\- No ... no es posible! - exclama Hotaru

\- Hola Hotaru - dice la figura de Michiru - no estas contenta de vernos ... hija? maremoto de Neptuno!

El ataque da en el blanco derribando a Saturn quien por su desconcierto no reacciona ... hubieran terminado con ella ambas sailor de arcilla sino hubiera sido por una fuerza que las empuja ... era el AT de Rei Ayanami quien se había levantado aparentemente restablecida

\- Tu! - exclama la falsa Bra con ojos llameantes - repugnante celestial! de modo que te recuperaste

\- Olvidaste que nosotros tenemos la facultad de regenerarnos no importando la materia que ocupe! toma su tiempo pero al final vuelvo a ser la de antes!

\- Jaja! eso no cambia nada! con los poderes de esa estúpida saiya puedo acabar contigo! creo darme cuenta que tu y ella tenían un problema pendiente ... sera un placer saldarlo en su nombre!

\- Eso será un placer también para mi! - dirigiéndose a Saturn - Hotaru! no debes dejarte vencer! ellas no son las verdaderas Uranus y Neptune ... son solo engendros creados por L´Ryeght!

\- Si ... lo se - dice Saturn dudosa ... Cologne también sale de su desconcierto y se prepara para enfrentar a la falsa Shampoo

Rei y la falsa Bra se miran ... ambas comienzan a elevar su poder "poderes de los sentidos ... caballeros del santuario ... Mana ... Supremo kaiosama ... por favor ... guienme en esta lucha" ... Bra se lanza contra Rei quien eleva su cosmo para enfrentarla ...

En otro mundo ... la pelea entre Gohan y Pan continuaba ... Gohan había incrementado su poder y Pan trataba de incrementar el suyo pero su temor era que un incremento en el nivel de pelea presupone un riesgo en la misma para los oponentes sin considerar al público

\- Que estas haciendo papa? - dice Pan - no podemos pelear con ese nivel ..

\- Que no? pues mira esto!

Gohan ataca a Pan y la derriba ... Pan se restablece e incrementa su velocidad y ambos oponentes desaparecen de la vista del público y las energías de ambos chocan deshaciendo la plataforma y los muros que la circundan ... nadie sabe lo que esta pasando excepto los Guerreros Z ... el camarógrafo Harold contempla asombrado "es cierto ... todo lo que dijo Jali era verdad" ... Pan y Gohan reaparecen en el centro de la derruida plataforma y ambos chocan sus puños el uno contra el otro generando una onda de choque que sigue causando estragos en el coliseo ... Mister Satan que miraba la pelea por televisión se mordía las uñas "que esta pasando? son padre e hija ... porque pelean con esa furia? ... que es lo que he hecho"

Ambos se separan y se lanzan nuevamente el ataque pero esta vez se van al aire volando a gran velocidad ... luego ambos se detienen y se miran

\- Creo que aquí podemos pelear mas en serio! - dice Gohan

\- Ya lo creo que si! - dice Pan - no puedo creer que hayas pretendido lastimarme!

\- Eres tu quien me ha lastimado! y a tu madre! tu comportamiento ha sido lamentable desde que descubriste lo que podías hacer! no controlas tus emociones! pretendes ser muy madura pero apenas puedes manejar situaciones absurdas!

\- Absurdas!? - le dice Pan mientras prepara su técnica - te parece que perder a un hijo es una situación absurda?

\- Que dices?

\- Hyriu Shoten Ha!

El ataque de Gohan llega ante el desconcierto de Gohan que recibe el torbellino de ki ... Gohan hace estallar su ki que consigue deshacer el ataque ... Pan se le lanza encima y lo golpea

\- Tu no puedes entenderme! nadie puede! cada quien vive su vida sin pensar en los demás! y esta bien porque así no sufriríamos tanto!

Gohan la contiene y la sujeta de las muñecas

\- Explicame eso ... como es que perdiste un hijo?

\- No ... no lo sabías?

\- Claro que no ... como podía saber algo semejante!? porque no me lo dijiste!?

\- Yo ...

Pan es ahora un mar de desconcierto por lo que no pudo ver el puño de Gohan que se clava en su estómago ... Pan vuelve a su forma normal y comienza a caer a tierra ...

En otro mundo ...

Los poderes de Rei y Bra chocan ... Rei trata de alcanzar el séptimo sentido pero los poderes de la falsa Bra la superan ... Rei solo atina a protegerse con el AT y trata de expandirlo lo que obliga a Bra a replegarse pero inmediatamente Rei la ataca

\- Polvo de diamante!

El ataque de Rei congela el cuerpo de Bra que se deshace en mil pedazos pero repentinamente otra Bra surge de la tierra ... ante la sorpresa de Rei

\- No ... eso solo quiere decir que ...

\- Creo que ya sabes lo que esta pasando celestial - le dice Bra - por eso morirás primero!

El ataque de Bra sorprende a Rei a quien el escudo no alcanza a proteger del todo ... Rei cae a tierra pero en eso eleva su cosmo "no puedo dejarme vencer ... no puedo"

\- Cubranse todos! - grita Rei a los demás mientras ejecuta una serie de movimientos - Saturn protege a todos!

Hotaru consigue derribar a las dos sailor que la atacaban y protege a Cologne y a Ranma generando un escudo alrededor de ellos y de las chicas caidas

\- Que ... que va a hacer? - dice Ranma

\- No lo se .. - dice Hotaru

Bra sigue atacando a Rei quien trata de de eludirla a gran velocidad ... Bra en eso se da cuenta que la velocidad de Rei se esta incrementando ... segundos después se da cuenta de lo que eso significa

\- Tu ... pero ...

\- Caiste! - le contesta Rei mientras levanta los brazos y junta ambas manos - es el séptimo sentido! Ejecución Aurora!

El ataque del cero absoluto impacta en la Bra de arcilla y la arrastra hacia la superficie ... al impactar ... una gran superficie de suelo se congela junto con Bra cubriendo de hielo todos los alrededores ... la expansión del silence wall quiebra el hielo que los cubría y todos ven a Rei Ayanami acercarse levitando hacia ellos

\- Increible - murmura Ranma - que técnica es esa

\- Lo que sea ... funcionó - dice Jali

Pero Rei parecía muy distante de estar felíz ... se acerca al grupo con cara de preocupación ...

\- Debemos irnos ... tenemos que huir lo mas lejos que podamos - les dice al grupo

\- De que hablas - dice Ranma - tal parece que derrotaste a esa cosa y a las demás

\- Creeme Ranma ... estoy muy lejos de derrotarla ... eso no fue suficiente y ...

En eso un estruendo la calla ... el hielo se quiebra y una gran columna de piedra se eleva ... muchas de ellas comienzan a surgir ... ante la sorpresa de todos cada una de ellas forma un rostro ... era la de todos los caidos ... y el mas alto era el de Bra que cobra movimiento y les dirige al grupo una torva sonrisa

En el torneo ... Pan caía hacia tierra sin poder comprender la actitud de su padre ... es en eso que hace un esfuerzo y consigue recobrar su forma de SSJ y levantar vuelo ... su padre que bajaba tras ella se detiene al verla subir

\- Que sucede contigo? porque me golpeaste a traición?

Gohan guarda silencio y la mira seriamente

\- Tanto te averguenzo? tan difícil es para ti aceptar que ya no soy una niña? te parece horrible que haya tenido relaciones? tu no sabes lo que pase allí! yo creí que iba a morir y justo cuando encontré a una persona de quien me enamoré y que se enamoró de mi! no lo pense entiendes! no lo pensé! era la única forma de sentir que todo había valido la pena! era la única forma de sentir que aún había esperanzas y teníamos que luchar por ella! pero aún así lo perdí! y perdí lo único que me ataba a ese recuerdo! a ese momento! a el! y eso es algo que jamás comprenderás!

\- Estas segura de eso Pan? - le dice Gohan

\- Por supuesto que estoy segura! pára ustedes mis intentos de ser mayor solo eran caprichos de niña agrandada! mi deseo de crecer era incompatible con la imagen que todos tenían de mi! cuando se fue mi abuelito Goku se fué la única persona que me trataba como adulto! y tuve que volver a ser la pequeña Pan! lo que pasó entre Ranma y yo no fue rebeldía ni el deseo de ser mujer! fue algo distinto! en ese momento no contaba otra cosa que el y yo! y queríamos vivirlo a plenitud porque podríamos morir al día siguiente! fue el único momento en que pude darme cuenta que yo ya no era una niña y que tenía que tomar una decisión y afrontar las consecuencias! y allí esta! ya no tengo lo único que me daba fuerzas para soportar la ausencia de Ranma!

Gohan se queda callado y mira nuevamente a Pan

\- Es que no tienes nada que decir?

\- No vas a continuar? - le dice Gohan

\- Que?

\- Si no vas a continuar peleando ...

\- Eso es lo único que te importa? pues entonces que así sea! ahhhh!

Pan se transforma en SSJ2 y ataca a Gohan ... ambos se trenzan en una maraña de golpes y bloqueos que al final hace retroceder a Gohan ... este reacciona y vuelve a golpear a Pan quien sigue atacando sin detenerse ... finalmente un poderoso golpe derriba a Gohan quien cae a tierra estrellándose con la plataforma que se deshace con el impacto ... Pan aterriza cerca, mientras su padre se levanta

\- Ya basta! - grita Videl - detenganse por el amor de Dios!

\- Gohan! - grita Milk - no te perdonaré esto! entiendes? ni a ti Pan!

Gohan termina de incorporarse y contempla a su hija quien esta con los puños cerrados mirandolo con furia

\- Pan ... yo siempre te consideré lo suficientemente madura ... siempre he estado orgulloso de ti ... recuerda el día que luchaste contra Broly ... fue cuando te lo dije pero debí decírtelo mucho antes ... solo que te hacía falta crecer y vivir la vida ... lamento que lo hayas hecho tan rápido y no haya estado allí para apoyarte ... yo hubiese querido luchar contigo en esa batalla contra los gigantes de hielo pero no lo hice y me culpo de ello ... si he sido duro contigo este tiempo ha sido porque quería evitar que te suceda algo como por lo que ya has pasado ... perdóname por no haber estado contigo el suficiente tiempo ..

\- Papa ... - murmura Pan

\- Ni tu madre ni yo queremos que te vayas - continua Gohan - si entré a esta torneo fue para evitar que te marches ...

\- papa ... yo ... yo no quería herirlos ... no quería hacerlo ... no sabía como afrontar esto sin decepcionarlos ...

\- Nunca serás una decepción Pan ... ni como hija, ni como guerrera ... continuamos?

\- Que dices?

\- Aahhhh!

Gohan vuelve su cabello a la normalidad pero su poder se incrementa alcanzando el nivel de Seiki no senshi

\- Que? - exclama Teker - que nivel es ese?! es un poder que no hubiese podido imaginar!

\- El Guerrero Absoluto ... es una imprudencia usar ese nivel en este torneo - dice Ten

\- Gohan! - grita Videl

Pan contempla a su padre sorprendida

\- Papa ... no ...

\- Vamos Pan ... puedes enfrentarme estando en este nivel? ... no lo creo

\- Yo ...

\- Pan ... hazlo

Pan lanza un grito y eleva su ki generando una luz fulgurante que ciega a los espectadores ... al disiparse todos ven a Pan totalmente diferente y una exclamación de asombro brota de todas las gargantas ... especialmente de los guerreros Z ... su cuerpo se había hecho mas grande ... sus facciones no habían cambiado pero su pelo le llegaba a la cintura y era de color dorado, eso sin contar el enorme ki que emitía

\- Pepepro - balbucea Yamcha - que es eso?!

\- Es otro nivel - dice Ten - Pan ha superado los poderes de un SSJ3!

\- Es increible - dice Bulma

Mister satan desde su cama contemplaba la pantalla "Pan ... no lo puedo creer"

Milk y Videl no daban crédito a sus ojos ... Gohan la contempla y se sonrie

\- La participante Akane ha sufrido una transformación que parece le ha dado mas poder para continuar este combate y creemos ... pero ... que esta pasando?

\- Asi que es cierto - le dice Gohan - te hiciste mas poderosa ... era de suponerse despues de lo que me hablaron sobre los gigantes de hielo ... solo con ese nivel podías hacerles frente

\- Asi es papa ... yo ... no quería que lo supieran ... no quería llegar a esto

Pan comienza a descender las escaleras de la plataforma

\- Pan! - le grita Gohan - que haces?

Pan se vuelve hacia su padre y regresa a su forma de SSJ

\- No pienso pelear contra mi padre mas ... perdóname papa ... abandonaré este torneo ... ganaste ...

Pan sigue descendiendo las escaleras y se escucha el grito del narrador

\- Esto ... no lo esperaba ... parece una competencia de quien desciende mas rápido de la plataforma ... el participante Gran Saiyaman se ha arrojado de la plataforma y ha caido antes que la participante Akane pise el suelo ... es extraño pero eso elimina al participante Gran saiyaman y la participante Akane Tendo es la ganadora!

la gente de todas maneras aplaude por la demostración anterior que los había dejado estupefactos ... aunque algunos murmuraban que esas transformaciones no eran mas que trucos tal como lo decía Mister Satan ... Pan se queda inmovil en el último peldaño pero reacciona y sube nuevamente y va al extremo de la plataforma donde estaba de pie su padre quien la miraba

\- Papa? porque? - le dice Pan sorprendida ... Gohan le levanta el dedo pulgar

\- Mi padre tenía razón al entrenarte ... vi en el el mismo entusiasmo que tuvo cuando me entrenó a mi para pelear con Cell ... te confieso que tuve miedo ... pero me di cuenta que por mas que lo intentara jamás podría hacer torcer tu destino ... mereces llegar a la final en este torneo pero mas mereces aún una familia que te quiera ... no te niegues eso Pan ... mi padre no lo hizo ni lo hubiese querido para ti

Pan por toda respuesta se arroja de la plataforma a los brazos de su padre ...

En otro mundo ...

Las nuevas figuras que habían emergido eran de piedra y todos parecían haber cobrado vida ... Rei, Saturn, Ranma y Cologne asumen posición de pelea

\- Señora Cologne - le dice Rei - saque a Akane y a las demas chicas caidas de aqui ... esto no será facil

\- No crees que ...

\- Por lo menos ustedes podrán escapar ... hagame caso ... nosotros las cubriremos ... Cologne va hacia el refugio donde estaban las demás ... Rei comienza a elevar su poder lo mismo que Saturn y Ranma

\- Creo que es inútil decirles que no tenemos muchas opciones - le dice Rei

\- Gracias por tu optimismo - dice Ranma

\- Ataquemos ya! - dice Saturn - Silence glaive surprise!

El ataque de Saturn deshace algunas figuras de piedra pero otras surgen ... Rei extiende su AT conteniendo los ataque y genera ataques fríos que inmovilizan a sus enormes oponentes pero solo momentaneamente ... Ranma eleva su ki y alcanza el kaio ken

\- Kamehameha!

La explosión de ki destruye parte de las enormes figuras ... una de ellas muy parecida a Ryoga se le lanza encima y alcanza a golpearlo y derribarlo ... Ranma hace acopio de sus fuerzas y le lanza un Mokuo Takabisha que destruye aquella figura ... pero otra lo atrapa ... era la figura de Shampoo

\- Airen pertenecer a Shampoo ahora! - le dice sonriente y comienza a apretarlo ... antes de que el mazo de Akane rompiera sus manos soltando a Ranma

\- Alejate de el monigote de piedra! - dice Akane elevando su ki de batalla pero la figura de Shampoo se sonrie y regenera sus manos y se lanza tras Akane quien no le queda otra opción que correr del ataque ... en eso un grito resuena el aire

\- Dulce Luz de las Estrellas de las Sailor Scouts!

La figura de Shampoo se deshace por el ataque de Sailor Moon quien sorprende a todos al aparecer ilesa esgrimiendo el cristal lunar

\- Es Sailor Moon! - exclama Hotaru

\- Serena! - dice Rei acercándosele

\- Gracias Rei- le dice Serena - te recuerdo y se que quisiste ayudarme cuando estaba dominada por L´Ryeght ... gracias a ustedes estoy libre y podremos enfrentar a esa cosa ... oye tu! esta vez has causado demasiado daño! has pervertido a mis amigos y has dañado a otros y ahora pagarás por todo ... soy Super Eternal Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!

\- No podía dejar eso de lado? - dice Ranma

\- Super Eternal Sailor Moon? - dice Hotaru

Serena ataca a las figuras de piedra esgrimiendo su cristal lunar y le lanza varios ataque con gran rapidez ... esta vez los ataques si parecen ser mas efectivos ya que los daños ocasionados a las figuras, estas no pueden regenerarlos

\- Eso es! los ataques de mágicos dañan a las piedras! - dice Rei - apoyémosla!

Rei lanza un Polvo de Diamante, seguido por el Hiryu Shoten Ha de Ranma y el Silence Glaive de Hotaru ... los demás observaban sorprendidos la pelea que esta vez parece decidirse por los chicos con la ayuda de Sailor Moon ... el ataque final de sailor Moon consigue destruir a la última figura

\- Lo logramos! - dice Saturn ... pero Rei de la alegría pasa a una cara de preocupación

\- Cubranse! - grita mientras eleva su AT que los protege a medias ... la figura de Bra esta vez de piedra aparece ante ellos ... junto con los otros que tambien aparecen

\- Tontos! - se rie la otra Bra - ustedes no saben a lo que se enfrentan ... los ataques de Sailor Moon podrán evitar nuestra regeneración pero no nuestra reconstrucción ... porque nosotros somos todo!

\- Que ... que dice? - exclama Serena

\- Es cierto ... ella es ahora parte de la Tierra ...

\- Que?! - dice Ranma - estas bromeando?

\- No ... yo ..

\- De nada sirve que se los digas Ayanami! - le vuelve a decir Bra - ustedes estan condenados y moriran ahora!

\- Big Bang Attack!

El poderoso ataque de ki deshace a las criaturas e incluso a la propia Bra ... esta se reconstituye y contempla a la verdadera Bra que levitaba en el aire con las manos en posición de haber lanzado el ataque

\- Tu! - exclama la otra Bra - como es posible!? se suponía ...

\- Supusiste mal - replica Bra - creiste que el poder que me robaste sería suficiente para vencerme? te equivocaste ... solo me dejé vencer para hacer algo que me enseñó mi padre ... el principe Vegeta! ... cada pelea, cada batalla, representa para un saiyajin un incremento de poder y mientras mas dura es esta batalla ... mayor poder se alcanza! Ahhhhh!

Bra incrementa su poder y en un estallido de ki, la figura de Bra cambia ... su pelo se hace dorado y su poder crece enormemente ... los demás contemplan sorprendidos la nueva forma de Bra

\- Ella ... - murmura Ranma

\- Ella ahora es un SSJ2 - dice Rei - pero no por el resultado de la batalla ... es algo mas

La otra Bra se da cuenta también ... la transformación no es tan natural como podría pensarse ... de pronto sus ojos se fijan en los adminículos que lleva en las muñecas ... sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente cuando los reconoce ...

 **Fin del capítulo 23**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 **La busqueda del fin**

En el torneo ...

Pan y su padre seguían abrazados y así se retiraron del campo ... los espectadores miraban sorprendidos y empezaron a surgir muchos comentarios

\- Es que algo tienen que ver esos dos competidores?

\- No lo creo ... el es mayor que ella ...

\- Podría ser su padre ...

\- Desde cuando la edad es un problema ..?

\- Yo la quería como mi novia! ...

Videl, Milk, Bulma salen del palco de invitados hacia donde se encontraban los participantes ... Krilin es el primero en saludar a ambos

\- Fue una buena pelea - comienza a decirles - Pan felicitaciones ... y la verdad es que me has sorprendido ... no esperaba que tuvieras ese nivel de poder ...

\- Gracias tío Krilin - le dice Pan sin soltar a su padre

\- Felicitaciones Pan - le dice Uub - nos veremos en la final ...

\- Gracias Uub ... prometeme que pelearas con todas tus fuerzas

\- No creo que eso sea posible sin destruir el coliseo ... señor Krilin ... mejor vámonos ... creo que ellos tienen mucho de que hablar ..

\- Si ... además que veo que ahí se acercan las señoras ... mejor voy a buscar a mi familia

Krilin y Uub se apartaron rapidamente del camino de Videl y Milk, mientras Bulma se quedaba atrás

\- Hola! - les dice Pan - que les pareció la pelea ... ayyyy!

Milk les daba una sonora bofetada a Gohan y a Pan mientras su cara demostraba su gran enfado

\- Que clase de familia son ustedes?! - exclama Milk furiosa - como se han atrevido a pelear de esa manera delante de todos! parecía que se odiaban! estuve a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco y ...! Bujuuu! - Milk comienza a llorar muy sentimentalmente - jamás espere que mi familia se convirtiera en esto! ... Goku desapareció! Pan se quiere ir de la casa! padre e hija parecen enemigos! en que me equivoqué! Buuu!

\- Ya mama ... calmate - dice Gohan "ya había olvidado como duelen sus bofetadas" - todo esta bien ahora ... esto nos sirvió a ambos

\- Que les sirvió!? - dice Videl - entiendo que tengan sangre saiya pero por un momento creí que se matarían! Pan ... yo ... por favor ... dime que no nos dejaras! ya he visto lo que puedes hacer y tal vez en tu lugar yo haría lo mismo ... pero no puedo soportar la idea que mi única hija se marchará tan pronto! cualquier cosa que haya pasado ... yo lo comprenderé pero quiero que seamos siempre una familia

\- mama ... abuelita Milk ... yo ... hay mucho que contar y lo único que quiero es que me comprendan .. yo siento que lo único que me pueden perdonar es mi silencio y el no haber confiado en ustedes ... solo dejenme decirles que somos una familia y siempre seremos una ... no importa donde nos encontremos ... eran ustedes quienes también estuvieron presentes en mis pensamientos cuando estuve combatiendo en otros mundos ... yo los amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca

\- Creo que debemos hablar en privado - dice Gohan - aún pasará algún tiempo antes de empezar la siguiente pelea ... vamos ... hay mucho de que hablar

Los cuatro se retiran y Bulma los sigue con la mirada "perdoname Pan por haber forzado esto ... pero creo que fue necesario ... por lo menos creo que esto llegará a buen fin ... tan solo me pregunto ... donde estarán Bra y Rei?"

En otro mundo ...

La figura de Bra ... es decir L´Ryeght contemplaba a la verdadera Bra "no ... no es posible ... los brazaletes ... ellos ..." las imagenes se suceden para la criatura primordial ... recuerda ... recuerda a Zeús ... a Atena ... a Ech Pi El ... a todo lo que representó la derrota de los primordiales en ese plano de existencia ... y aquellos brazaletes desempeñaron un papel importante ...

\- Los Brazaletes del Caos! - exclama la Bra de piedra - como ... como es posible que tu los tengas?!

Bra observa sus brazaletes ... sabía que eran importantes pero parecía que la primordial les temía

\- te refieres a estos? ... me los dió el espíritu de la diosa Atena a través de un caballero de plata que resultó ser también un saiyajin ... los conoces?

"Saiyajin!" aquella maldita raza! ... L´Ryeght piensa si es que a lo que ella hacía se le podía llamar pensar ... "malditos saiyas! ... estúpidos seres negros ... creyeron que los saiyajin serían su fuerza de choque y resultó al revés ... Kakaroto! ... el tiene la culpa ... fue el quien cambió la raza ... acabó con Broly ... cambió a Vegeta ... Vegeta destruiría a Tanatos ... Pan a Broly ... maldita escoria! ... no ... no me dejaré vencer otra vez ... esta escoria no sabe usar los brazaletes .."

\- No creas que aún tienes posibilidades ridícula saiya! - le dice fieramente - tu jamás sabrás usarlos contra mi ... ya el proceso esta avanzado y muy pronto romperé el tercer portal que esta aqui ... una vez que los primordiales tomemos este plano de existencia ... nada podrá detenernos!

La Bra de piedra comienza a desmenuzarse ... todo tiembla como si ocurriera un terremoto ... luego la calma ... una calma que sobrecoge a Rei Ayanami "se ha ido ... porque? ... ojalá no sea demasiado tarde" Rei mira a Bra ... mira los brazaletes que L´Ryeght parece temer ... "Bra ... serás tu la clave de todo esto?"

Bra se acerca al grupo .. Ranma la observaba y recordaba "... SSJ2 ... Boujack ... Wotan ... ella ... Pan?" Ranma se coge la cabeza "no .. no quiero recordar" ... Bra vuelve a la normalidad y contempla a Ayanami quien la mira fijamente ...

\- Que tal estuve? - dice Bra sonriente

\- Horrible ... - dice Rei

\- Oye clo ... digo Rei ... deberías mostrar mas agradecimiento no crees?

En eso Serena se acerca a Rei y la abraza

\- Rei! - le dice llorando - gracias ... gracias por venir ... me salvaste de ...

Ayanami le aprieta el cuello y Sailor Moon cae desvanecida

\- Que haces?! - exclama Saturn

\- Estuvo bajo el control de L´Ryeght ... debo revisarla para saber si aún permanece bajo ese control como sucedió con Mars ... donde esta ella?

\- En uno de los tuneles - dice Cologne - la deje con la periodista

\- Donde esta Akane? - exclama Ranma

\- También esta con ellos ...

Los tres se dirigen al lugar y Ranma llevaba a Serena en brazos ... Ayanami se queda parada mirándolos y Bra comienza a seguirlos

\- Bra ... - le dice Rei

\- Que quieres? hay algo que tienes que reprocharme?

\- No ... quería darte las gracias ... estuviste bien ... solo que tardaste demasiado ... que fue lo que pasó?

\- Use magia curativa en mi misma ... claro que antes deje que me lastimara ... busque transformarme en SSJ2 ... tengo casi el nivel de Trunks

\- Si ... pero no creo que haya sido solo por eso ... de donde sacaste esos brazaletes?

\- Estos? es una larga historia ...

\- Los brazaletes del Caos ...

\- Los conoces?

\- No ... pero la memoria de Lilith esta en mi ... hay ese recuerdo ... dices que te los dió un saiyajin?

\- Es una larga historia Rei ... pero todo comienza en tu mundo ... estos brazaletes estuvieron en manos de la Atena de tu mundo ... lo recuerdas?

\- Ella? ... pero ... donde estuviste para obtenerlos?

\- Es una larga historia ...

Bra y Rei descienden juntas mientras Bra le narraba su historia ...

En el torneo ...

Los arreglos de la plataforma continuaban, por lo que los organizadores decidieron posponer la pelea entre Krilin y Gohan hasta después de almuerzo ... la conversación entre Pan y su familia parecía tener para rato ya que estaban en un ambiente privado ... Bulma daba vueltas esperando noticias de Bra por parte de Goten y Trunks ... Teker dialogaba con Yamcha, Ten y los demás

\- Que niveles han alcanzado los otros saiyas? - les pregunta

\- Bueno - contesta Yamcha - el nivel que has visto en Pan no es el mas fuerte ... Goku y Vegeta podían llegar a SSJ4

\- SSJ4? increible! no me imagino que nivel sera eso ...

\- Tal vez puedas alcanzar niveles parecidos ... tu y Pan se parecen ya que ambos son de tercera generación

\- Y ... ustedes saben porque el final entre Gohan y Pan fue tan extraño?

\- La verdad es que no ...

Bulma que estaba afuera divisa a Goten y a Trunks junto con Dende quienes llegan al coliseo y aterrizan cerca a Bulma

\- Dende! - se acerca Bulma saludando al Kamisama - acaso puedes ayudarnos a encontrar a Bra

\- No lo se señora Bulma - contesta - debo hacer un sondeo mental para encontrar perturbaciones ... algome dice que la respuesta esta por allí ...

\- Creo que estas en lo cierto - dice Goten - Bra y Rei desaparecieron repentinamente

\- Comenzaré ahora ...

Por otro lado ... Pan y su familia terminan de hablar ... hubo muchas lágrimas pero al final hubo comprensión, sobre todo de Milk quien no sabía nada del asunto pero que le costó algo de trabajo asimilar ... al final salen todos a comer aunque Milk murmuraba de cuando e cuando lo que le haría al Supremo kaiosama si lo llegaba a encontrar

En otro mundo ...

Bra terminaba de contarle a Rei la historia de como obtuvo la diadema y los brazaletes ... Rei no comentó nada y solo se dedicó a tratar de restablecer a Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Kodachi ... Akane ya estaba completamente restablecida ... las tres chicas ya habían recobrado el conocimiento pero no se recobraban por completo ... el esfuerzo había agotado a Rei pero aún tenía fuerzas para hablar con todos

\- Escuchen ... se lo que esta pasando con L´Ryeght y el porque huyó ... ella o el ... o como quieran llamarlo es como una enfermedad ... contamina lo que toca y eso ha sucedido con cada uno de nosotros ... incluso con el planeta

\- Que quieres decir? - le pregunta Akane - que ella ha infectado el planeta?

\- Asi es ... por eso las cosas cobraron movimiento así como la propia tierra ... eso quiere decir que esta tratando de convertir al planeta entero en ella ...

\- Como es eso posible? - pregunta Jali

\- Ustedes no lo recuerdan ... pero algo parecido sucedió con el angel de la vida ... ella se unió al planeta supremo pero fue para cobrar fuerzas para enfrentar a L´Ryeght ... esto es algo parecido ... el Gaia es el espíritu del planeta que nos acoge y nos purifica así como también recoge parte de nosotros ... L´Ryeght ha venido contaminando al Gaia ... es como si se reprodujera ... dentro de poco será tan fuerte que no podremos contra ella

\- Que debemos hacer entonces? - pregunta Ranma

\- Detenerla ... todo lo que hemos visto han sido proyecciones de su poder ... las figuras de piedra, la dominación de algunos de nosotros ... su verdadera esencia está en algún lugar y debemos encontrarla

\- Escucha - dice Ranma - aceptemos que lo que dices es cierto ... pero como podremos enfrentarla? realmente es muy poderosa ya que con su solas proyecciones pudo vencernos

\- Ella cobra fuerza del Gaia ... no es fácil para ella absorber eso porque el Gaia se defiende ... como un organismo contra una infección ... debemos atacarla ahora que aún no controla al Gaia .. debemos ayudar al Gaia como si le diéramos un antibiótico

\- Y que será el antibiótico? - dice Bra

\- Yo ...

\- Tu? - exclaman todos

\- Escuchen ... mi esencia es lo opuesto a ella y podré contrarrestar los efectos nocivos de su presencia ... no es la primera vez que lo hago, solo que necesito ayuda ... ustedes deben distraer a L´Ryeght el tiempo suficiente para poder penetrar al Gaia ... aún estamos a tiempo de poder vencerla

\- Pero ... no entiendo ... porque ayudó a traerlas a ustedes si son sus enemigas mortales? - pregunta Cologne

\- Es muy simple ... en el caso de Bra no se lo esperaba ... en el caso mío, esperaba destruirme aqui para luego atacar mi mundo ...

\- Y ... como la encontramos? - dice Ranma

\- Creo que la única que puede responder eso es ... Sailor Moon

\- Yo? - dice una atolondrada Serena - pero ... como puedo saberlo?

\- Estuviste dominada por ella ... creo que penetraste también en ella y es posible que en tu memoria este el lugar donde ella esta ... lo malo es que estoy muy débil para hurgar tu mente

\- Puedo usar hipnosis - dice Cologne

\- Oigan! - reclama Serena - he sido manipulada todos estos días y ya no quiero ...

\- Entiéndelo Serena - dice Rei - la única forma de salvar tu mundo es que vayamos a donde L´Ryeght esta ...

\- Y que sucederá con nuestros amigos? - pregunta Akane - ellos volverán?

\- No lo se ... L´Ryeght los absorbió ... solo lo sabremos si llegamos hasta ella

\- Y si la destruimos ... moriran nuestros amigos?

\- Es una posibilidad ... pero creo que tenemos que correr el riesgo ... por favor señora Cologne ... comience ... yo debo descansar ...

Rei se aparta, mientras Cologne se pone frente a Serena ... fue sencillo hipnotizarla ... lo difícil era sacar algo de su cabeza ... Rei se sienta y se le acercan Bra y Saturn

\- Hay algo mas que no sabemos Rei? - le dice Bra

\- Si ... es algo que quería pedirles a ambas ... que bueno que se acercaron ... ya pueden salir Luna y Artemis

Los dos gatos salen de un agujero ante la sorpresa de ambas chicas

\- Gatos? - dice Bra - que hacen aqui?

\- Hemos estado escondidos pero no nos hemos perdido detalles de lo que ha venido sucediendo

\- Que gracioso ... asi que hablan? no son parientes del Maestro Karin?

\- De quien? - pregunta Luna

\- hola Luna ... hola Artemis - dice Saturn

\- Hola Hotaru - dicen los dos - hola ... supongo que tu eres la saiyajin ...

\- Como lo sabes?

\- Es obvio no? - dice Artemis - después de Trunks no he visto a nadie con tu nivel de poder

\- Trunks? conocen a mi hermano?

\- Trunks es tu hermano? - le pregunta Hotaru que ya empezaba a recordar su idilio con Trunks

\- A quien conocen es a Mirai Trunks, Bra - dice Rei - ya te lo explique ... seguirán aqui escondidos?

\- Ya sabes ... Ranma no puede vernos ...

\- Ranma? porque no quieren que los vea Ranma?

\- Porque nos tiene miedo ...

\- Miedo? a unos gatos?

\- Es una larga historia ... pero lo que quiero decirles es algo importante ... supongo que ya se lo imaginaran Luna y Artemis - les dice Rei

\- No quería pensar en eso - dice Luna - pero no creo que quede otra opción si es que sucede lo que dices

\- A que se refieren? - pregunta Bra

\- Bra ... Saturn ... escuchen ... tenemos que enfrentar a L´Ryeght y tratar de recuperar el gaia ... si algo sale mal ... las dos o una de ustedes ... deberá destruir la tierra ...

En otro mundo ...

Tras el almuerzo ... la gente parecía mas animada, aunque Bulma apenas comió preocupada por su hija ... Pan si comió aunque con menos apetito ... le alegraba que su familia estuviera tan contenta ... luego se puso de pie y pidió permiso para descansar ... Al alejarse, es alcanzada por Bulma

\- Pan ... - le dice

\- Hola Bulma - le contesta algo seria

\- Espero ... que me hayas perdonado el haber hablado con tu mama ... pero me pareció que era lo mejor ...

\- Esta bien señora Bulma ... se que lo hizo de buena intención ... de todos modos todo salió bien ... con quien mas lo habló?

\- Solo con tu mama ... que me crees? una chismosa?

\- Usted me prometió no decirselo a nadie ..

\- Creo que hice lo correcto ... escucha Pan ... esto tu no lo sabes ... cuando yo me embaracé de Vegeta fue un momento difícil ... a Vegeta no le interesaba otra cosa que ser mas fuerte que Goku ... yo estaba feliz pero no sabía como reaccionarían mis padres ... yo, su única hija embarazada de un asesino intergaláctico que no le interesaba otra cosa mas que pelear ... se que no es tu caso, pero también estaba en una incertidumbre de lo que iba a ser mi vida y la de Trunks ... e incluso ante la amenaza de los androides y luego la de Cell ... me golpee el pecho por haber traido al mundo a alguien que no viviría lo suficiente ... pero por suerte conté con el apoyo de mis padres ... y eso era algo que te hacía falta

\- La entiendo señora Bulma ... gracias ... creo que hizo lo correcto

\- Me alegro que lo entiendas ... que vas a hacer ahora?

\- Hablaré con mi abuelito Satan ... es el único que falta ... sabe algo de Bra?

\- No ... Trunks y Goten han traido a Dende ... el se está encargando de buscarla ... espero que esto termine pronto ...

\- Estoy segura que estan bien ... nos vemos ...

\- Adios Pan ... y suerte en la final

Pan se aleja rapidamente ... en eso se le cruza una persona ... era Teker

\- Hola ... como estas?

\- Bien ... gracias ...

\- Dejame decirte que eres en verdad sorprendente ... no creí ver a alguien con un nivel de poder como el tuyo

\- Gracias ... lo siento ... tengo que ir a ver a alguien

\- A quien?

\- No es asunto tuyo ... perdón ... lo siento ... no quise ser grosera pero no me gustan las indiscreciones

\- Lo siento ... tienes razón no es de mi incumbencia ... sabes algo de Bra y Rei?

\- No ... se que Trunks y Goten las estan buscando ... pregúntales a ellos ... adios

\- Pan ...

\- Si?

\- Suerte en la final ...

Pan se aleja y trata de no pensar en Teker, ni en Ranma ... solo pensar en lo que le diría a su abuelo ... entra a la enfermería y luego al cuarto de Mister Satan

\- Hola abuelito ...

\- Pan? oh mi querida Pan! yo ... la verdad no se que decir después de lo que vi! no sabía que te habías hecho tan poderosa y estoy segura que ganarás la final ...

\- Porque sigues echado si no tienes nada?

\- Bueno ... ya te imaginarás que si dije que no estaba en condiciones de seguir no podía restablecerme tan rápido ... jeje ... pero estaré para la pelea final ...

\- Abuelito ...

\- Dime mi nietecita ...

\- Hay algo que tengo que contarte ...

En otro lugar, Krilin estaba sentado esperando que llegue la hora de enfrentar a Gohan ... pese a que sabía que no tenía oportunidad frente a Gohan aún estaba nervioso ya que lo que no quería es quedar mal frente a todos ... Maron y 18 se le acercan

\- Nervioso papa?

\- Eh ... la verdad no debería estarlo ... ya sabemos que jamás podré contra Gohan ... solo que no quiero hacer el ridículo

\- Estoy segura que el tío Gohan no hara eso contigo ... ire a dar una vuelta por allí y ...

\- Claro que no! - le dice 18 - no quiero que sigas rondando a Ten Shin Han!

\- Mama! solo estaba jugando!

\- Eso no es un juego! parate en esa esquina y no quiero perderte de vista o si no ya veras! quiero hablar con tu padre!

Maron se retira refunfuñando mientras 18 miraba a Krilin

\- Que quieres decirme 18? - le pregunta Krilin

\- Oye ... se que nunca he sido muy cariñosa contigo y a veces te he tratado mal ... pero dejame decirte que eso no cambia las cosas sobre lo que pueda sentir por ti ... esta claro?

\- No te entiendo ...

\- Krilin - este se sorprende ... era una de las pocas veces que ella lo llamaba por su nombre - cuando Super A17 te mató y yo no pude evitarlo ... vino a mi mente todo el esfuerzo que tu hiciste por estar conmigo ... se que siempre he sido muy difícil y me di cuenta que debi gustarte mucho para querer tener algo con un androide que era mas fuerte que tu ..

\- 18 ... yo ...

\- Escuchame ... siempre demostraste mas valor que yo ... yo huí de Cell y tu lo enfrentaste ... yo huí de Maijin Buu y tu lo enfrentaste ... yo quise huir de Super A17 y tu lo enfrentaste ... dejame decirte que no importa cual sea el resultado ... tu no dejarás de ser lo mas importante para mi ... tu y Maron

18 se acerca y le da un beso

\- Suerte Krilin ...

18 se aleja a reunirse con su hija que aún seguía refunfuñando ... los altoparlantes anunciaban al público asistente que las peleas estaban a punto de comenzar ...

En otro lugar ... Trunks y Goten observaban a Dende quien con los ojos cerrados trataba concentrarse ... luego de unos minutos Dende abre los ojos y vuela hacia una torre ... Goten y Trunks lo siguen

\- Fue aqui! - exclama Dende - aquí ha habido un desequilibrio del espacio tiempo ...

\- Que quieres decir con eso?

\- Que ... creo que Bra y Rei no están en este plano de existencia ... o por lo menos una de las dos ... aqui hubo una abertura hacia otra dimensión

\- Solo pudo ser Bra! - exclama Goten - ahora entiendo porque Rei se dejó ganar ... debió haberlo sentido ya que una vez me contó que el Supremo Kaiosama le había enseñado a sentir esas perturbaciones

\- Que queda por hacer Dende? - le pregunta Trunks

\- Voy a tratar de concentrarme ... escuchen ... concuerdo con Goten ... antes de que comience el torneo, Bra vino a verme y me mostró una extraña diadema ... no quiso decirme donde la consiguió pero me dijo que tenía facultades especiales ... creo que esa diadema pudo haber abierto un portal ya que Bra estaba recibiendo mensajes

\- Que clase de mensajes?

\- No supo decírmelo ... eran mensajes sueltos ... confusos ... sea como sea, estoy seguro que todo esto está relacionado ... ahora trataré de entablar comunicación con Bra .. espero que tenga la diadema puesta ...

En otro mundo ...

Saturn y Bra miraban a Rei con cara de sorpresa ... esta asumió la actitud impasible que la hizo conocida en Nerv

\- Estas loca? - le dice Bra - como se te ocurre pedirnos eso?

\- Rei - le dice Saturn - no hemos luchado tanto para ...

\- Escuchen! ahora Plut no esta para retroceder en el tiempo! las cosas son mas graves de lo que creen ... si L´Ryeght se apodera del planeta ... todo ser viviente será parte de los primordiales! y ante eso no hay retroceso posible! si algo sale mal ... la única oportunidad de regeneración será a través de los espíritus superiores y eso solo será destruyendo el planeta! o si no ... la esencia de todo ser vivo se perderá para siempre

\- Que pasará con nosotros? moriremos también?

\- No ... tienen el cetro y esa diadema que llevas Bra ... traten de salir de aqui ... adviertan a los demás de que la batalla contra L´Ryeght continuara ... destruir al planeta no la destruirá a ella en si

\- De que hablas? acaso es indestructible?

\- Asi es! los primordiales son indestructibles! son de una naturaleza diferente a la nuestra! creí que aun asi podriamos destruirla ... recuerda Saturn! la Genkidama de Pan no la destruyó ... y se las arreglo para sobrevivir en el cuerpo de Serena pese al ataque de nosotras ... somos lo que ustedes llaman angeles y ni aún así pudimos destruirla! ahora me doy cuenta que esta lucha es eterna ... yo solo debo cumplir mi misión

\- Rei - le dice Luna - que es lo que piensas hacer?

\- Lo que sucedió en mi mundo ... eso es lo que tengo que hacer y para eso debo unirme al Gaia ...

Bra recuerda lo que una vez le contó Pan sobre lo que sucedió cuando lucharon contra Broly

\- Ayanami? estas hablando de que aquí harás algo parecido a lo que llaman el Tercer Impacto?

\- Asi es ... y para eso debo volver a ser Lilith ...

Cologne en eso se les acerca ... Ranma y Akane conversaban entre ellos pero este parecía preocupado y no miraba a Akane a los ojos ... Cologne trae una sonrisa en los labios

\- Creo que lo tengo ... no fue fácil pero me parece que se donde esta L´Ryeght

\- En donde?

\- En las ruinas de Gor en Persia ... allí donde una vez fue su prisión ...

\- Será mejor ponernos en camino - dice Hotaru

\- Esperen ... aún necesitamos descansar ... y todos debemos ir ya que necesitaremos la mayor ayuda que podamos reunir - dice Rei - traten de reanimar a Sailor Moon y a Mars ... yo ... debo descansar ...

Rei sale al exterior ... ya había oscurecido y se queda contemplando las estrellas "Goten ... te volvere a ver?" ... en eso siente que hay alguien detrás suyo ... era Bra

\- Preocupada Ayanami? - le dice en tono burlon

\- Tu no?

\- Yo? crees acaso que es la primera vez que me enfrento a algo asi?

\- Eres tu o la imitación de tu padre?

\- Soy yo - le dice sin enojarse - sabes? es como descubrir una parte de ti que estaba escondida ... mi parte saiyajin ... puedes creerlo? las cosas frivolas quedan atras

\- Me alegro que te sientas bien con tu nueva faceta Bra

\- No seas hipócrita ...

\- No lo soy ... porque habria de serlo?

\- Lo eras antes de conocer a Pan no?

\- De que estas hablando?

\- Vamos ... lo olvidas? la chica seria de NERV ... la insensible ... la que no sentía nada ... la silenciosa ... pero que al final se convirtió en la extrovertida Rei

\- Como sabes eso?

\- Pan me lo contó ... eras realmente tu o solo fingías?

\- Tu no sabes ... no sabes lo que fue mi vida antes ... tienes razón en una cosa ... yo soy un clon ... me hicieron así ... sin sentimientos ... solo vivía para obedecer ordenes ... o por lo menos eso es lo que creían

\- Entonces es cierto ... eso de Armisael fue un cuento ... todo ese tiempo fingías

\- No ... nadie me veía como humano ... por lo menos los que sabían mi origen ... solo era una maquina que obedecía ordenes ... no sabes como te envidio el que tu hayas tenido un padre y una madre ... yo no tuve nada de eso ... mi madre fue una incubadora

\- Yo perdí a mi padre ... lo olvidas?

\- Si ... pero compartiste el tiempo con el ... pese a ser como era pudo volcar sus sentimientos hacia ti ... supo ser un padre ... la única imagen que yo tuve de un padre fue Gendou Ikari y de una madre a Ritsuko Akagi ... pero ella me odiaba porque era la imagen de la mujer a la que Gendou no dejo de amar y este jamás me vió como una hija ... yo solo era un instrumento, algo que cuidar para que le sea útil en algún momento ... el podía reemplazarme en el momento que quería por eso me exigió siempre hasta el límite ... jamás fuí mejor que Shinji o Asuka tripulando un evangelion y sabes que? ... fue a propósito! porque quería que el reaccionara! quería que el mostrará algo ... reprobación ... ira ... algo que me diera a entender que significaba realmente para el ... maldito! jamás demostró nada que no sea el interés que Rei ... sea la uno, la dos o la tres o la ene Rei podría serle útil ... el objetivo máximo ... volver a Yui!

Bra se queda inmovil ... no había escuchado hablar así a Rei ... pese a que parecía estar muy excitada su postura seguía siendo tranquila

\- Porque lo toleraste entonces? porque soportaste tanto?

\- Porque? no lo se ... no conocía otra cosa ... solo era el producto artificial ... no como Mana ... ella nació naturalmente ... yo solo era el producto de un laboratorio ... el único camino que me quedaba era la muerte y la busque ... la busque en los entrenamientos ... en los combates ... en cada momento ... fue hasta que apareció Shinji ... al principio lo vi como un rival ante Gendou ... después de todo era su hijo ... luego creí que realmente me quería ya que trataba mal a Shinji ... pero me equivoqué ... busque la muerte pero no la encontré y Shinji me demostró que había una razón para vivir y creí encontrarla en el ... fue cuando apareció Pan ... ella le dió un nuevo sentido a mi vida ...

\- Y ahora que quieres? quieres volver a compadecerte? o que todos veamos a la "pobre Rei" victima de su destino? tu debes ser lo que quieres ser ... nadie te obliga a que te sigas sacrificando ...

\- No lo entiendes ... no hay otro remedio ... además yo ... se que no viviré mucho ...

\- De que hablas?

\- Soy un clon Bra ...

\- Y que con eso?

\- No te das cuenta? yo ... no viviré mucho tiempo ...

Bra se queda inmovil al escuchar esas palabras ... tal vez en el fondo estaba aprendiendo a apreciar a Rei

 **Fin del capítulo 24**

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: 4 capítulos nuevos... y pronto subire los siguientes 4...**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	13. Capitulo 25 - Capitulo 26

**"Recuerdos e Ilusiones"**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capitulo 25**

 **La lucha por vivir**

Bra escuchaba sorprendida lo que le acababa de decir Rei

\- De que estas hablando? eres un clon ... de acuerdo ... que tiene que ver con tu vida o tu muerte?

\- Acaso no lo sabes? ... yo ... mi cuerpo esta cambiando ... leí hace poco que los clones por lo general no viven mucho tiempo ... dependiendo de la edad de las células madre ...

\- Mira ... no seré tan lista como mi madre para estas cosas científicas pero según se tu eres el clon de un angel ... me imagino que ...

\- No lo sabes todo Bra ... parte de mi es Yui Ikari ... soy una recombinación genética entre una humana llamada Yui Ikari y Lilith ...

"Por eso me parezco tanto a ella ... ella se disolvió en el LCL y me formaron a mi ... tu no sabes la cantidad de Rei que han habido ... para NERV oficialmente fui la 2 ... la primera no paso de los 8 años ... fue asesinada por la amante de Gendou Ikari porque reconoció en ella a Yui ... luego me despertaron a mi y crecí en NERV sin conocer otra cosa ... condicionada para obedecer ... sabes lo que eso significa? .. pero yo quería a un padre ... quería amar a alguien pero no deje de ser mas que un objeto desechable ... eso hubiese pasado conmigo si Gohan no me hubiese sacado de allí ... sabes? tenían un almacén de mi misma en un lugar de NERV ... habían muchas como yo en animación suspendida ... quise gritar cuando lo vi ... pero no pude ... solo los vi impasible y seguí obedeciendo ordenes"

Bra se le acerca y se pone a su lado

\- Porque aguantaste todo eso, Rei? por lo que me dices siempre estuviste conciente de la situación y no te gustaba ... porque no fuiste capaz de un gesto de rebeldía? de algo que les demostrara que no eras una muñeca

\- Muñeca ... si ... eso era ... quise hacerlo ... te enteras? ... eso fue lo que quise ... pero yo ... no fui capaz de hacerlo por mis propios medios ... cuando Shinji apareció ... empezaron a ocurrir cambios en mi interior ... sentí que el podía ayudarme a cambiar ... el podía llevarme a ese acto de rebeldía ... pero Shinji era demasiado formal ... respetuoso ... timido ... era una victima mas de Gendou ... aunque era rebelde solo con el ... ante los demás se limitaba a obedecer ... sabes que? ... creí llegado el momento ... un día que el me fue a ver a dejarme un mensaje y yo me terminaba de bañar ... me creí sola y sali del baño solo con una toalla ... fue cuando me vió ... y yo lo vi y por un momento pense ... porque no? ... deje caer mi toalla a propósito ... y el no supo que hacer ... además de ponerse de todos los colores empezó a tropezarse con todo y al final también se tropezó conmigo y acabe debajo de el ... desnuda ... y adivina que hizo el? se paró y se quedo mirando la pared deshaciéndose en excusas y yo tuve que vestirme* ... "

"luego llegaría Steve Gram ... el si me dió la oportunidad ... el si quiso llevarme a ese acto de rebeldía ... ya sabes que el solo fue mas hábil en su intento de convertirme en su instrumento ... gracias a Pan me salvé .. fue cuando huí a tu mundo y pude darme cuenta de que valía la pena vivir ... que siempre hay un motivo para sonreir a la vida ... luego esta Goten ... y ahora esta esto ... los clones no vivimos mucho tiempo Bra"

\- Rei ... me estas diciendo que vas a morir?

\- Si ... no se cuando ni en cuanto tiempo ... pero jamás podré envejecer al lado de Goten ... hablé con tu madre y ella me lo confirmó ... fue ese día que me quede en tu casa ... prometió ayudarme pero no hay muchas esperanzas ... al final creo que te quedarás con Goten, Bra"

Bra se levanta con gesto enojado

\- No hables asi! de acuerdo ... yo quería a Goten! pero no de ese modo!

\- Acaso no querías eliminarme para quedarte con el?

\- Darte una paliza no significa eliminarte! apartarte del camino si ... pero no matarte! que me crees?

\- De todos modos ... muy pronto el camino quedará libre para ti ... pensaba decirte eso antes de que cayeramos aca ... tal vez esto sea lo mejor ... tu tienes mas probabilidades de regresar que yo ..

\- Ya deja de martirizarte! crees acaso que lucharé para escapar y dejarte aqui? prefiero luchar para que vuelvas conmigo y quitarte a Goten en una lucha de mujer a mujer!

\- Hablas en serio?

\- Claro ... además ... mi único interés es mantener la dinastía del principe de los saiyajin ... para eso no necesito casarme con Goten

\- Que dices?

Rei que había estado sentada en el suelo se vuelve a Bra en actitud de sorpresa

En otro mundo ...

El torneo de artes marciales estaba a punto de reiniciarse ... Krilin estaba nervioso y en eso ve llegar a Gohan

\- Listo Krilin? - le dice Gohan al verlo

\- Ssi - contesta Krilin

\- Pareces nervioso ... que te sucede?

\- Es que ... es la primera vez que peleo contigo Gohan

\- Acaso te olvidas que luchamos cuando apareció Garlick Jr?

\- Eso era fingido para engañar a Garlick Jr

\- Si ... pero eso no lo sabía ... a propósito ... nunca te cobre esos golpes ...

\- Hablas en serio? - le contesta Krilin asustado

\- Jaja ... no ... escucha Krilin ... nunca tuve oportunidad de decirte esto ... quería darte las gracias por haber sido tan buen amigo de mi padre y mío

\- Oh ... no me averguences Gohan ... tu sabes que no tienes porque darlas

\- Creo que si ... tu siempre estuviste ahí ... en todas las batallas ... tal vez podías tener menos posibilidades que nosotros, pero eso no te arredró Krilin ... recuerdo cuando luchamos contra Vegeta y Nappa ... estuviste ahí apoyándome y fuiste el único que quedó en pie ... luego en Nameku, luchaste contra los Gy Niu y también contra Freezer y con eso me salvaste ... también acudiste a luchar contra Cell y no me abandonaste en la pelea final ... ni siquiera dejaste de luchar contra Maijin Buu pese a que no podrías contra el ... siempre fuiste un ejemplo Krilin

\- Basta Gohan ... no se porque haces ese recuento ... yo me siento orgulloso de ser tu amigo ... mas bien tu y Goku siempre fueron un ejemplo para mi ... me siento muy honrado de haber luchado al lado de ustedes

\- Se que siempre estuviste en competencia con mi padre cuando eran niños ... nunca te sentiste mal en que el te superara?

\- Te confieso que me sentí así después del torneo de artes marciales en la que luchamos contra Pikoro ... nunca me explique como es que Goku había aumentado tanto sus poderes si ambos habíamos entrenado igual ... pero después que apareció Raditz y me enteré que Goku no era de este mundo ya no me preocupo tanto y a medida que fuí conociendo sobre los saiyajin me di cuenta que jamás podría compararme con ellos ... jeje ... así que decidí que si es que me hacía mas fuerte sería por mi mismo y no por querer igualar a Goku ...

En eso ambos se interrumpen al escuchar el anuncio del narrador

\- Respetable público que esta aquí presente en este sensacional torneo de artes marciales ... queridos teleespectadores que nos están viendo en la comodidad de sus hogares en todo el mundo ... ya llegamos a la etapa final de este torneo que nos ha mostrado luchadores de una inobjetable cualidad como grandes exponentes de las artes marciales! con ustedes ... la pelea que decidirá el tercer puesto de este torneo que será entre dos grandes luchadores que han destacado en este torneo y que los ha llevado hasta aqui ... pese a haber perdido sus respectivas peleas que los hubiera llevado a la final, ellos demostraron largamente su capacidad combativa y su destreza en las artes marciales ... el participante Krilin ... este pequeño guerrero ha dejado atrás a luchadores de mayor tamaño ...

\- Pequeño? - dice Krilin medio enojado

\- ... y ahora está aqui para enfrentar a otro gran luchador ... el Gran Saiyaman, que ha arrasado rivales durante este torneo con mucha facilidad hasta su encuentro con la participante Akane ... pero estamos seguros que ahora dara junto con Krilin un gran espectáculo ... reciban con un gran aplauso a ambos guerreros!

La gente aplaude mientras aparecían ambos saliendo de su ubicación hasta la plataforma y subir por ella

\- Tu puedes papa! - grita Maron

Krilin se ubica en su lugar mientras piensa "se que no tengo oportunidad frente a Gohan ...pero al menos daré todo lo que pueda dar" ... por su parte Gohan se queda mirando a Krilin y le levanta el dedo pulgar

\- No quiero que me tengas lástima Gohan ... pelea con todas tus fuerzas tal como lo hicimos Goku y yo cuando nos enfrentamos en los torneos

\- Descuida Krilin ... pelearé como debe ser ...

\- Comiencen! - suena la voz del comisario

En la enfermería ... Pan terminaba de hablar con Mister Satan quien había escuchado todo sin pronunciar palabra alguna ... luego de un largo silencio Pan se dirige a su abuelo

\- No vas a decir nada, abuelito?

Mister Satan se quedo un rato en silencio ...

\- La verdad Pan ... no se que decirte ... yo siempre te vi como mi nietecita ... pero cuando me fuiste a ver con Bra y Rei me di cuenta que ya habías crecido ... yo ... no supe que decirte allí y no se que decirte ahora ... solo que lo siento y lamento no haber sido tan buen abuelo como Goku

\- No digas eso abuelito ... no te compares ... siempre fuiste un gran abuelo ... perdóname por haberte juzgado y decirte todo lo que te dije ... no tenía derecho ya que soy peor embustera

\- No Pan ... yo no tengo que perdonarte nada ... solo quiero que volvamos a comenzar ...

\- Asi será abuelito ... creo que la pelea entre mi papa y el tío Krilin va a comenzar ... voy a ...

\- Espera ... quisiera que te quedaras a verla conmigo

Pan lo penso uos segundos y luego se sonrie

\- Esta bien ...

El ruido de afuera les indica que la pelea ya comenzó ...

En otro mundo ... Rei miraba a Bra con sorpresa

\- Que dijiste Bra? que estas queriendo decir con que "no necesito casarme con Goten para mantener la dinastía"?

\- No te hagas la tonta ... sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir ...

Rei se queda en silencio unos momentos y luego fija su mirada en Bra de esa manera peculiar suya

\- No soy tonta ... solo no quiero creer que es lo que estoy pensando ...

\- Y que estas pensando?

\- Aclarame tu primero que quisiste decir ...

\- Ya que insistes ... no lo veo tan malo ... un hijo o una hija es suficiente ... no crees?

Rei se pone roja y luego mira a Bra con furia

\- Que diablos pasa contigo!? como se te ocurre creer que te voy a prestar a Goten de semental!

\- Oye! no lo veas asi ... solo velo como "una necesidad" ... el será felíz, yo quedaré satisfecha y tu ...

\- Yo nada! crees que voy a continuar felíz al lado de Goten sabiendo que tu y el ... que asco!

\- Que quisiste decir con eso?! acaso soy una enferma o tengo algo contagioso?

\- Me refiero al acto de ... hacerlo solo para que te de un hijo para mantener la dinastía!

\- Piensa como quieras ... después de todo es decisión de Goten y mía ... no creo que el pueda negarse después de todo ... no será algo tan terrible o por lo menos eso espero ...

\- te puedes quedar con el si el acepta algo semejante! no me voy a prestar a tus ... perversiones!

\- Oye! no soy una pervertida!

\- Porque Bra? porque esa obsesión de querer mantener tu dinastía a cualquier precio incluso hasta sacrificar tu ... dignidad?

Bra se queda callada sin saber que responder ... hasta que finalmente abre la boca para pronunciar algo que no esperaba decir

\- Rangeror ...

\- Rangeror? que es eso?

\- Tu no lo sabes ... escuchame ... mi padre siempre estuvo obsesionado con la idea de que era el principe de los saiyajin y por lo tanto debía demostrar que su estirpe era la mejor entre su raza ...

\- Ya creo entenderte ... es por lo del señor Goku verdad?

\- Algo asi ... el que el señor Goku, siendo un soldado de clase baja lo haya superado fué un estigma para el ... jamás pudo igualársele ... ni siquiera en la batalla final contra el dragón de una estrella ...

\- Eso que tiene que ver con eso de Rangeror?

\- Es que ... yo ... no te conte todo Rei ... o mejor dicho no se lo he contado a nadie ... se trata de alguien que conocí

\- Porque ese interés en el linaje? - vuelve a preguntar Ayanami - porque es tan importante Bra? que paso en ese mundo?

Bra no era de largos silencios ... pero ahora se tomo su tiempo antes de dar respuesta

\- Tu ... me dijiste que Pan y ese chico Ranma ... que fue lo que realmente paso?

\- Yo te pregunte primero

\- Respondeme eso antes ...

\- Ya lo sabes no? ellos se enamoraron y ...

\- Y?

\- No ... no me corresponde a mi decirlo ...

\- Estamos en otro mundo de donde tal vez jamás salgamos ... donde tal vez sea nuestra tumba ... no puedes tomar eso en cuenta?

\- Yo ..

\- Rei ... por favor

Esta vez Rei se tomo su tiempo ...

\- El y ella ... estuvieron 6 meses en la Habitación del Tiempo ...

\- Eso ya lo se ...

\- Lo que no sabes es que ... pasaron muchas cosas ... que tiene que ver eso con lo que te pregunte?

\- Lo sabrás cuando me respondas ... no la hagas larga

\- Ellos ... o mejor dicho ella ... producto de esa relación ... esperaba un hijo de Ranma

Esta vez ambas se quedaron mudas ... para Bra le resultó difícil salir de su sorpresa

\- Tu ... tu me estas diciendo que Pan quedó embarazada de Ranma?!

\- Que otra cosa se puede entender?

\- pepero ... ya ha pasado el tiempo y ...

\- Ella lo perdió Bra!

\- Que dices?

\- lo que oyes! la batalla contra Wotan ... el haber alcanzado el nivel similar a un SSJ3 ... la lucha contra L`Ryeght ... fue ... fue demasiado para el bebe ... el embarazo duró solo un mes ...

Ambas volvieron a quedar en silencio ... Bra empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Rei

\- Ahora entiendo el porque Pan estaba tan cambiada ... el porque estaba tan triste estos días ... porque diablos no me lo dijeron?

\- preguntáselo a Pan ...

\- Por supuesto que se lo preguntaré!

\- Ahora te toca a ti decirme lo que tienes que decir!

\- Yo ... sabes Rei ... cada una vive su propio drama ... de acuerdo ... lo de Pan fue grave pero por los menos ella tuvo sus 15 minutos ... disfruto de ello y le queda el consuelo de que el este vivo ... yo no

\- No me digas que te pasó lo mismo?

\- No soy tan fácil de seducir ... pero si me enamore ... Pan podrá decir lo que quiera pero tuvo su luna de miel ... la mía fue de hiel

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Yo ... yo tuve que matarlo ... Rei

Esta vez la sorpresa fue de Rei ...

En otro mundo ...

Gohan y krilin se lanzan el uno contra el otro a la voz del comisario ... el choque de ambos fue fuerte pero Krilin retrocede "eso me dolió" ... Gohan se lanza contra el en una rápida sucesión de golpes que Krilin contiene ... Gohan no le da tregua por lo que Krilin se eleva seguido por Gohan que se mantiene pegado a el pese a los esfuerzos del pequeño luchador

\- Papa! no te dejes! - grita Maron

\- Krilin! usa las piernas! - grita 18

\- Krilin no es rival para Gohan - dice Yamcha - Gohan podría terminar la pelea de una vez

\- Solo si Gohan sube su nivel de poder hasta SSJ ... los poderes de Krilin se han hecho mayores - añade Ten

La pelea continuaba en el aire a baja altura por lo que los espectadores podían ver el combate ... ambos comienzan a aumentar su velocidad paulatinamente ... repentinamente Gohan se detiene y retrocede, mientras Krilin se toma un respiro

\- Veo que has mejorado mucho Krilin - le dice Gohan

\- Te parece? - contesta el mencionado - este torneo ha sido un buen entrenamiento ... terminemos esto de una vez

\- Es lo que trato de hacer

\- Que?

Gohan se lanza contra krilin tratando de asertarle pero este es mas rápido y mantiene distancia .. repentinamente incrementa su ki y es el quien comienza a atacar a Gohan ante la sorpresa de todos, ya que Gohan se ve obligado a retroceder para evitar los golpes de Krilin

\- Eso si es sorpresa! - exclama Yamcha - Krilin haciendo retroceder a Gohan!

\- pero como es posible que Krilin mantenga a raya a Gohan? - dice Chaoz

\- Es fácil - dice Ten - Gohan esta usando un nivel de poder similar al de Krilin ...

\- pero porque?

\- No lo entiendes? el podría elevar su ki ya que en eso es muy superior y terminar esta pelea rapidamente ... pero creo que esta probando algo

\- Que cosa? - pregunta yamcha

\- Sus limitaciones ...

Pan también observaba la pelea "te has dado cuenta ya papa ... una cosa es la habilidad y destreza en el combate y otra muy diferente basar tu poder solo en tu ki"

En otro lugar ... Dende estaba concentrado tratando de entablar comunicación con Bra o con Rei ... pero aún no había respuesta

\- Aún nada Dende? - pregunta Goten

\- No ... mi concentración no es lo suficientemente fuerte ... creo que mejor no pierdo el tiempo y fuerzas

\- Acaso vas a dejar esto?

\- No ... acudiré a alguien que tal vez tenga mejor suerte que yo

\- Quien ... no me digas que ...?

\- Si llamaré a Kaiosama ...

En otro mundo ...

Rei estaba sorprendida ante la confesión de Bra ...

\- Escuche bien? - le dice al fin - dijiste que tuviste que matar a la persona de quien te enamoraste

\- Escuchaste bien ...

\- pero ... porque?

\- Es muy largo de contar Rei ... yo tuve que hacerlo ... yo sentí su sufrimiento ... el ya no tenía salvación ... un demonio lo había controlado ... había dominado su cuerpo y su alma y el en un instante de lucidez me lo pidió ...

\- No crees que ... escuchame yo ...

\- Se lo que vas a decir! se lo que sucedió en el mundo de Lisandro! mi padre me lo contó tantas veces ... el señor Goku estuvo en ese mismo predicamento y se negó a matar a Atena poseida por Medea ... te das cuenta del porque es tan importante Rei? ... no pude dejar de ser hija de mi padre! el le pidió al señor Goku que matara a Atena y el se negó! el me dijo que Kakaroto no dejo de ser un tonto ... pero se que en el fondo lo admiraba porque mi padre la hubiese matado sin dudarlo! recuerda también lo que sucedió con Maijin Buu! mi padre le pidió al señor Goku que lo atacase cuando Maijin Buu lo usaba de escudo! que no se detuviera! y que hizo el? no atacó! pero mi padre si lo hubiese hecho sin dudarlo pero no porque ese fuera la mejor opción sino porque el no hubiese tenido otra! y sabes cual es esa otra opción? la Genkidama! Pan puede hacerla ... pero yo no ... yo jamás podré hacerla! y no me quedó mas opción que matar a la persona que amaba!

\- Bra ... yo ...

\- No me des consuelo! no lo necesito! sigo siendo la hija de Vegeta! el principe de los saiyajin! ... jaja! ... ahora entiendo a mi padre que tan hueco le sonaba ese título ... jamás pudo superar al abuelo de Pan y ese fue su estigma ... me propuse cambiar eso con los descendientes del "tonto de Kakaroto" ... creí que podría ser mas fuerte que Goten ... que quizás podria llegar a igualar a Gohan ... pero ahora me dices que los poderes de Pan son superiores ... fue cuando pensé ... fue cuando me dije "porque mis hijos no pueden serlo ... con la sangre de los descendientes de Goku ... tal vez ahí esta la respuesta"

\- No digas estupideces Bra! - le espeta Rei - eso no esta en la sangre! eso esta aqui! - se señala el corazón - el abuelo de Pan logró lo que logró gracias a su poder interno ... el supo canalizar el poder saiyajin y supo guiar a tu propio padre para que siguera esa senda!

\- Eres tu quien dice estupideces! sus descendientes son mas fuertes que nosotros y eso es un hecho!

\- Olvidas a Broly? el estaba diseñado para ser superior y al final fue vencido por ...

\- Por todos los descendientes del señor Goku! el mismo, Gohan, Goten y luego Pan! ... dime ... donde pinta mi sangre en esto?

\- De no haber sido por tu padre ... Gohan jamás hubiese vencido a Cell! ni Gokú a Maijin Buu! juntos vencieron a Ares! juntos lucharon contra el dragón de una estrella! tu padre venció a Tanatos y salvó tres universos! es que eso no cuenta?

Bra mira a Rei

\- Tu sabes que si ... lo se mejor que nadie ... eso no debe extinguirse ... no debe ... incluso para Lionel, la estirpe era importante ... sabes que? su familia se casaban entre ellos para mantener la pureza de la sangre y la estirpe pura de Rangeror ... para ellos era muy importante

\- Si ... no son los primeros ni serán los últimos ... pero esa es la peor forma ... matrimonios consanguineos solo debilitan la estirpe ... por eso las dinastías de ese tipo duran tan poco tiempo .. es eso lo que quieres?

\- Claro que no! y lo que dices ya lo se ...

\- Por eso pensaste en Goten ... no es asi?

\- Si ... no pense que te disgustaría tanto

\- Ya ves que si ... pero igual no importa ... ya te dije mi verdad ... al final te saldrás con la tuya

\- Ya te dije que no quiero que sea asi! escucha Rei ... quieres oir algo? ... me equivoque contigo ... eres valiente y fuerte ... no eres una advenediza y lo que tienes te lo ganaste ... se que Goten te quiere a ti y yo jamás tomaré tu lugar ... por eso pense en lo otro

\- Que considerada ...

\- Dejame terminar! ... mira ... prometeme una cosa ... yo ... quiero que esto lo terminemos juntas y volvamos juntas ... si?

\- Hablas en serio?

\- Muy en serio ... es obvio que tu sabes lo que se tiene que hacer ... te seguiré Rei ...

\- Bra ... gracias ... yo no esperaba escucharte hablar asi despues de todo lo que pasó entre nosotras ... yo lamento lo que has tenido que pasar ... no lo sabíamos y nos preocupamos mas de Pan pero no nos fijamos en ti .. no creíamos que algo así pasó contigo

\- Yo todo lo llevo por dentro chica ... suelo llorar en las noches y reir en el día ... Lionel amaba mi risa y mi alegría ... lo mismo que mi padre ... sigo riendo para ellos y lloro por ambos cuando nadie me ve ... me hice guerrera para que el nombre de mi padre no sea olvidado ... aún creo en esto de mantener la dinastía pero ... siempre hay otros medios no?

Bra y Rei se miran

\- Amigas? - le dice Rei

\- Amigas - le contesta Bra

Ambas se abrazan y casi inmediatamente se escuchan unos aplausos ... ambas se vuelven y descubren que era Akane quien lo hacía

\- Conmovedora escena - les dice Akane - ahora que ya resovieron sus diferencias ... quiero que me expliquen ... COMO ES ESO QUE PAN ESPERABA UN HIJO DE RANMA!?

En otro mundo ...

La pelea entre Gohan y Krilin continuaba y ambos luchaban tenazmente ... una serie de rápidos movimientos hace a los espectadores seguir dificilmente la pelea ... ambos nuevamente se elevan hacia lo alto donde comienzan a intercambiar disparos de ki ... tras una serie de ataques y contraataques mutuos, Gohan comienza a imponerse a Krilin, pero este en una repentina reacción incrementa su ki y hace nuevamente retroceder a Gohan

\- Te has hecho muy fuerte Krilin - le dice Gohan

\- No exageres Gohan ... tu no estas peleando ni con la cuarta parte de tu poder ... porque Gohan? te dije que no me tengas lástima

\- Y no te la tengo Krilin ... solo estoy tratando de luchar a tu nivel ... quiero probar una cosa

\- A que te refieres?

\- No te has dado cuenta ... pese a que tenemos un ki similar, debo reconocer que Pan me supera en combate personal ... sus técnicas son mejores ... tu y mi padre fueron entrenados en eso por el maestro Roshi y me doy cuenta que en un nivel similar puedes llegar a superarme

Krilin se sonrie y recuerda a Goku

\- Si ... se a lo que te refieres ... cuando Goku y yo nos entrenabamos juntos eso marcaba la diferencia ...

\- Me alegro que lo entiendas ... ahhh!

Rapidamente Gohan alcanza el nivel de SSJ

\- Oye ... que haces? - exclama Krilin

\- Ahora veamos si esas técnicas son capaces de detener este nivel ...

Gohan se lanza contra Krilin quien inmediatamente se ve en aprietos frente a ese nivel ...

En otro mundo ...

Akane miraba con gesto serio pero que denotaba emociones contenidas "oh no! lo escuchó todo!" piensa Rei

\- Nos estuviste espiando! - le dice Bra

\- Salí a hablar con ustedes y llegué cuando estaban hablando de Pan y Ranma ... yo ... quiero saber que significa lo que dijiste Rei ...

\- Akane ... - comienza a decirle dificultosamente Rei - primero trata de entender que el Ranma que esta aqui es diferente al que conoció Pan

\- No lo entiendo ...

\- Ustedes pertenecen a otra línea temporal ... el Ranma que conoció Pan murió en esa batalla ... por eso Pan se quedó sola ya que de lo contrario estarían juntos

Akane se quedo en silencio pero luego vuelve a dirigirse a Rei

\- Que sucedió con la Akane de esa línea del tiempo? yo existía allí?

\- Existías ... tu ... digo ... ella fue reemplazada por Isis ... la hija de la Luna Negra ... eso era irreversible y contribuyó al acercarmiento entre Pan y Ranma ... aunque a decir verdad si Pan hizo amigas en esa línea temporal esa fue Isis ...

Un ligero suspiro escapo de los labios de Akane ...

\- Por eso Ranma estaba tan obsesionado de volver a ver a Pan ... es obvio que si ella estuviera aqui las cosas serían distintas

\- Akane - le dice Rei - recuerda que Pan vino para asegurarse que estaban bien ... ella no aspira nada con Ranma ... porque Ranma ama a Akane Tendo!

\- Que dices?

\- Lo que oyes! deja de pensar que ahora Ranma se alejará de tu lado ... es algo que ambos deberían aclararse mutuamente! si tu hubieras existido en esa línea temporal, jamás habría pasado nada entre Ranma y Pan!

Akane se queda con la cabeza gacha ... en eso Bra se percata que hay algo en el suelo detrás de ella ... al fijarse bien se da cuenta que es Ranma

\- Ranma! - exclama - pero ... esta inconciente?

Rei y Bra ven que Ranma tiene un mazo sobre su cabeza

\- Salimos juntos - dice Akane - lo golpee yo cuando escuchamos sobre el y Pan ... gracias Rei

Akane sin decir nada mas levanta a Ranma y lo lleva hacia dentro ... Bra mira a Rei con cara enfadada

\- Porque diablos hiciste eso!? - le dice

\- De que hablas?

\- "Ranma ama a Akane Tendo" ... te das cuenta de lo que le hiciste a Pan?

\- Es que esa es la verdad ... crees acaso que si les dijera lo que pasó cambiarían las cosas? ... lo que pasa es que no sabes nada de como fueron las cosas

\- Había pensado arrastrar a Ranma a los pies de Pan ...

\- A Pan no le habría gustado ... ni me habría perdonado haberle roto el corazón a Akane ... recuerda que ella la quiere mucho

\- la verdad es que eso no lo entiendo .. mira que partirle la cabeza con un mazo ... nuevamente tu!

Bra da un salto y atrapa a Jali que ya se escabullía

\- Que demonios estabas haciendo? - exclama Bra - escuchaste nuestra conversación privada no es asi?

\- Sueltame! - reclama Jali - es mi trabajo!

\- Trabajo? espiar conversaciones personales es tu trabajo? te voy a ...

\- Ya dejala Bra - le dice Rei - de que le sirve enterarse de todo aqui? tal vez nunca salgamos

\- Que dices? - exclama Jali

\- Lo que oiste periodista ... ahora vamos ... debemos reunirnos con las demas

Ambas entran al tunel ... todas las demás estaban restablecidas ... Kodachi estaba desconcertada pero aparentemente recuperada ... en eso Rei se acerca a Mars

\- te encuentras bien?

\- Rei ... yo ... lo siento ... no pude controlar mis actos

\- Lo se ... no te preocupes ... se que no es tu culpa

\- Y bien - dice Serena - cual es el plan ... supongo que tienes uno?

\- Asi es sailor moon - le dice Rei - iremos a Persia ... a las ruinas de Gor ...

 **Fin del capítulo 25**

 **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Podemos decir que Bra no se anda con rodeos en lo que se refiere a decir sus intenciones... y tambien que podiamos esperar esa reaccion de Akane al enterarse que Ranma embarazo a una chica...**

 **Rei sacando a relucir el hecho de que Goten es de ella, a su manera, claro...**

 **Los hechos mencionados por Bra, pertenecen a un fic de nombre "Las lagrimas en la oscuridad", cuyo autor lleva por nombre NULL, es un crossover entre Dragon Ball GT y Slayers, lo recomiendo. Aun puede ser leido en internet...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 **Acercándose al peligro**

la lucha continuaba entre Gohan en su forma de SSJ contra Krilin quien trataba de mantenerlo a raya ... Gohan se estaba haciendo cada vez mas rápido y a Krilin se le hacía mas difícil contener todos sus ataques ... en eso Gohan lanza varias descargas de ki, por lo que Krilin aumenta mas su poder y cae sobre Gohan tratando de golpearlo pero Gohan evitaba todos los ataques sin cambiar de posición "me siento tan inútil como cuando luche con Freezer" ... un golpe de Gohan lo hace retroceder ... a gran velocidad Gohan lo alcanza y lo sujeta ...

\- Que haces? - le pregunta Krilin

\- Terminar con esto Krilin ... y lo haré asi!

Gohan se lanza a gran velocidad hacia tierra ... Krilin reduce su ki al mínimo por lo que Gohan pensó que ya se había dado por vencido ... de un momento a otro, Krilin estalla su ki ... aunque no fue lo suficiente para superar la fuerza de Gohan como SSJ, pero consigue invertir la posición de caida

\- Es inútil Krilin - le dice Gohan - no te soltaré!

\- No quería que me sueltes! solo que ambos caigamos de pie!

\- Que?

Gohan se da cuenta pera ya es tarde ... suelta a Krilin pero ya ambos caen a tierra y ambos ponen sus pies en el suelo

\- Oh no! - exclama el narrador - ambos participantes han caido a tierra ... de acuerdo al reglamento deberán proseguir o se dejará la decisión a los jueces!

La gente empezó a murmurar mientras Gohan y Krilin seguían frente a frente

\- Señoras y señores! el jurado ha deliberado y de acuerdo a su decisión el ganador es ... el participante Krilin!

La gente se queda en silencio ya que parecía que la pelea se definía a favor del Gran Saiyaman ... incluso hubieron algunas protestas

\- No entiendo - dice Yamcha - Gohan le estaba ganando ... que criterios siguieron?

\- Es muy simple Yamcha - dice Teker - la destreza y la habilidad es parte de lo que toman en cuenta los jueces para decidir

\- Sigo sin entender ...

Cuando las murmuraciones seguían ... el narrador toma la palabra

\- Señoras y señores ... queridos teleespectadores ... para evitar confusiones respecto a la decisión de los jueces ... el honorable juez Muten Roshi tomará la palabra para explicar esta decisión ...

Muten Roshi se adelanta de su sitio y toma el microfono

\- Señores del público ... lindas señoritas que nos estan viendo aqui y en sus hogares ... ujum ... el torneo de artes marciales es la competencia entre los mejores exponentes que se consideren capaces de estar en una justa de esta naturaleza donde se ven las capacidades y potencialidades entre adversarios de distinto nivel y estilo ... en esta competencia hemos visto a participantes de todas las edades, tamaños y tallas ... y también hemos visto a hermosas concursantes ... ujum ... el caso es que no consideramos el tamaño o la fuerza como determinantes en un combate cuando los participantes poseen la destreza y habilidad asi como el conocimiento de técnicas de combate que demuestran la capacidad de un artista marcial ... en esta pelea el participante Krilin supo que hacer en un momento crucial en la que se decidía su permanencia en el combate ... creo que el video que veremos en la pantalla es muy ilustrativo ...

La pantalla se ilumina y se ve en camara lenta el momento de la caida de Gohan ... Krilin da una voltereta sin soltarse y ambos se colocan con los pies para abajo a escasos metros del suelo ... Gohan suelta a Krilin y ambos caen de pie a tierra ... pero Krilin posa sus pies un segundo después de Gohan gracias a su pequeño tamaño y a que encogió las piernas en el último segundo

\- El participante Krilin, gracias a su maniobra puso sus pies en el suelo después del participante Gran Saiyaman ... de acuerdo al reglamento ... el debe ser declarado ganador

Esta vez el público aplaude ya que se dió cuenta que era cierto lo que había dicho Muten Roshi ...

\- Entonces ... al haberse aclarado esta confusión ... el participante Krilin es el ganador y se le declara como merecedor del tercer puesto en este Gran Torneo de Artes Marciales!

Todos aplauden mas fuerte ... Gohan se acerca a Krilin y le da la mano

\- Te felicito krilin ... realmente me engañaste y eres un justo ganador

\- Gracias Gohan ... pero aún creo que me regalaste esta pelea ... podías vencerme en un segundo con todo tu poder

\- Eso no habría sido lo justo ni habría comprobado lo que me preocupaba ... creo que debo entrenar un poco mas

Maron y 18 salieron del palco de invitados para saludar a Krilin ... Yamcha, Ten y Teker comentaban

\- Asi que te diste cuenta antes que nosotros ... verdad Teker - le dice Yamcha

\- Si ... era la única opción que tenía Krilin ... fue muy listo

\- Creo que de todos modos es un justo ganador ... se lo merece - añade Ten

En otra parte, krilin se da un fuerte abrazo con su esposa e hija ... aunque ya el narrador comenzaba a hablar de nuevo

\- Querido público asistente ... el momento tan esperado ha llegado ... por fin sabremos quién será el sucesor de Mister Satan como campeón mundial de las artes marciales ... con ustedes ... la gran final del Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales ... los finalistas ... la participante Akane Tendo y el participante Uub ...

Pan al escuchar su nombre se prepara a abandonar presurosa la enfermería ... Mister Satan la alcanza a coger del brazo

\- Pan - le dice - te deseo suerte ...

\- Gracias abuelito ...

Pan sale cuando Uub ya había subido a la plataforma

\- Vaya ... la participante Akane llegó ... por un momento pensé que iba a abandonar el torneo - dice el narrador - muy bien! tenemos a ambos participantes ... el participante Uub por segunda vez consecutiva es finalista y ahora ya no le toca enfrentar a Mister Satan sino a una debutante ... la participante Akane ha sido la sensación del torneo y ha dejado una huella imborrable gane o pierda esta final ... con ustedes ... la Gran Final!

Pan y Uub se acercan al centro de la plataforma y ambos se miran

\- Pan .. - le dice Uub - prometeme que pelearas como tu sabes hacerlo

\- Tu también Uub ... por mi abuelito Goku

\- Por Goku ...

\- Comiencen!

En otro mundo ...

Rei terminaba de explicar lo que pensaba debía de hacerse ... acudir a las ruinas de Gor en Persia y atacar a L´Ryeght

\- Tu crees que eso sea lo correcto? - pregunta Cologne

\- No hay alternativa - responde Rei - debo tratar de purificar al Gaia ... cuando la primordial termine de controlarla dominará a la población y los convertirá en seres a su imagen y semejanza ... incluso controlará la esencia de los que mueran ... la contaminación del Gaia avanza rapidamente ... puedo sentirlo

\- Crees que sorprenderemos a L´Ryeght?

\- No ... ella debe de suponer que ya sabemos donde esta .. mas bien ella cuenta con eso para poder destruirnos y yo cuento con que ella lo sepa

\- De que hablas? - pregunta Bra

\- Que espero que ella sepa que vamos hacia allá ... entiendan ... ahora debe estar concentrada en defenderse por lo que su fusión con el gaia es mas lento ... la batalla aqui le costó un gran esfuerzo ya que aspiraba destruirnos aqui ...

\- Te has olvidado de un detalle - dice un recuperado Ranma - nos tomará días llegar a Persia

\- Eso es algo con lo que ella no cuenta ... Bra ... tu puedes transportarnos allá

\- Yo? pero ... como crees que puedo hacer eso? hasta donde se solo el señor Goku tenía el poder de la teletransportación

\- Olvidas la diadema que tienes en la cabeza y tus poderes mágicos ... solo debes intentarlo

\- Si ... pero yo no se donde esta Persia ... ni las ruinas de Gor

\- Yo te guiaré - le dice Cologne - puedo usar mi pensamiento para guiar el viaje

\- Yo ... bueno ... esta bien .. lo intentaré

\- Antes de partir - dice Rei - debo preguntarles a todos si quieren acompañarnos ... será peligroso

\- No hace falta que me preguntes a mi Rei - le dice Serena - yo iré

\- Y yo ... - dice Mars

\- Yo también - añade Saturn

\- Yo ire también - dice Ranma - pero sugiero que Akane se quede

\- Yo sugiero que te calles! - dice Akane molesta

\- Akane - le dice Rei - yo creo que Ranma tiene razón ... no quiero que te expongas

\- Pero Rei ... yo quiero ayudar

\- Confío en que puedas hacerlo desde aqui ...

\- De que hablas ...

\- Ya comprenderás ... además Jali, la señora Cologne y esa chica media loca te harán compañía

\- Yo! - exclama Jali - pero ...

\- Tu te quedas! - le dice Bra amenazadoramente

\- Esta bien ...

\- Y porque tengo que quedarme si mi amado Ranma va a ir solo al peligro? - dice Kodachi

\- Porque no quiero exponerte a L´Ryeght nuevamente ... ni que nos expongas

\- Quien te ha nombrado nuestra jefa? crees que te dejare sola con Ranma? yo ...

Kodachi hace el ademán de acercarse a Rei pero la mano de Bra la sostiene del hombro deteniéndola

\- No quiero pecar de abusiva pero ya escuchaste ... tu te quedas también!

\- Ayyy! sueltame pelo de paja!

\- Que dijiste?

\- ya sueltala! - le dice Rei - creo que ya entendió ... mas bien alistate ... crees poder usar Adjahnti?

\- Si ... solo necesito concentrarme ...

Bra entra en meditación y comienza a mover las manos ejecutando ademanes mágicos ... es cuando Cologne trata de guiarla con su pensamiento ... la diadema en la cabeza de Bra comienza a brillar ... una luz tenue sale de ella y comienza a iluminar el lugar ...

\- Pronto! - dice Rei - sujetense de las manos!

\- Suerte - alcanza a decir Akane - Ranma ... por favor .. regresa

\- Chicas! no se olviden que estoy aqui! - reclama Jali

La luz se hace intensa y al disiparse, Rei, Bra, Ranma y las tres sailor habían desaparecido

"Ranma ... vuelve" es el último pensamiento de Akane ...

Lejos de allí ... una luz aparece repentinamente en medio de una calle lo que sorprende a los transeuntes ... en medio de ella aparecen las chicas mas Ranma, generando sorpresa y susto entre la gente que presencia el hecho ... luego de unos segundos Rei se percata de la situación

\- No creo que estemos en las ruinas de Gor ... que lugar es este?

\- Alguno de ustedes puede decirnos donde estan las ruinas de Gor? - dice Serena con su mejor sonrisa

Los curiosos que se estaban acercando comienzan a murmurar entre ellos ... los hombre con turbante y las mujeres con velo le hicieron notar a Rei un detalle

\- Creo chicas que estamos en algún lugar del mundo musulmán ... donde nos has traido Bra?

\- Yo como lo voy a saber! - protesta la mencionada

\- Musulmanes? - dice Serena - eso quiere decir que estamos cerca ...

\- Si - añade Ranma - no se mucho de estas cosas ... pero un grupo de chicas en minifalda no creo que sea bien visto por aqui ...

\- Creo que tienes razón - dice Mars quien nota algunas miradas fijadas en ella "tener buenas piernas ya no me parece una ventaja" - sera mejor irnos ...

\- Adonde? - dice Serena - no sabemos donde estamos! quien sabe donde esta Gor! - dice gritando

\- Gor ... Gor - dice uno que miraba mucho a Mars y señala con el dedo - allá!

\- Gracias - dice Rei - pues bien ... creo que tendremos que volar

Ranma sostiene a Hotaru y Bra a Mars ... Rei se eleva, seguida de los demás, ante la sorpresa de todos los espectadores

En otro mundo ...

El combate entre Uub y Pan da comienzo y ambos chocan puño con puño entablándose en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde Pan comienza a tomar ventaja en una serie de movimientos que Uub contrarresta dificilmente pero comienza a recuperar ventaja frente a una sorprendida Pan que ve que sus trucos son neutralizados por Uub

\- Te digo ahora que pienso ganar esta pelea Pan! - le dice Uub - por suerte te tocaron rivales difíciles y pude ver hasta donde puedes llegar

\- Aprendes rápido eh? - le contesta - pues te digo yo también que quiero ganar esta pelea! no te daré tregua me oyes!

\- No esperaba menos Pan ...

Ambos se vuelven a lanzar el uno contra el otro y chocan sus poderes ... en medio de la pelea ambos comienzan a incrementar su velocidad haciéndose cada vez mas difícil ver sus movimientos

\- Increible! la participante Akane y el participante Uub estan moviéndose a gran velocidad que dificulta el poder seguir esta pelea!

Pan incrementa su ki lo mismo que Uub ... ambos se lanzan el uno contra el otro y comienzan a intercambiar golpes donde ambos se dan sendos golpes que al final los obliga a hacer distancia ... se lanzan una descarga de ki que chocan ambos y destruye parte de la plataforma y obliga a los espectadores a cubrirse

\- Controlen sus impetus! - grita Gohan

Ambos se elevan y Uub vuelve a aumentar su ki, lo mismo que Pan ... ambos vuelven a medirse y tomar posición de combate

En tanto, Trunks y Goten esperaban que Dende se comunicara con Kaiosama "Kaiosama ... por favor ... escucheme"

\- Ya te oí Dende! - se escucha una voz que parecía provenir del cielo - has interrumpido mi siesta!

\- Lo siento Kaiosama pero la situación es delicada - contesta Dende

\- Con ustedes todo es delicado! ... que sucede ahora?

\- Bra y Rei han desaparecido y por lo que he podido averiguar .. están en otra dimensión!

\- Vaya ... hasta cuando dejarán de jugar con las dimensiones ... estos muchachos no aprenden ... pues bien ... voy a tratar de rastrearlas y averiguar que las llevó adonde sea que estan ... ayudame Dende

Dende se concentra tratando de guiar a Kaiosama, mientras Goten y Trunks esperan impacientemente

En otro mundo ...

Ya era de noche cuando el grupo se acercaba a las ruinas ... Rei se detiene en el aire y hace un ademán de que los demás se detengan

\- Que sucede Rei? - le dice Bra

\- Bajemos y sigamos a pie ...

\- Porque?

\- Ven esas luces? parece una aldea a lo lejos ... volemos hacia allá primero ... y de ahí caminaremos

Los demás la siguen ... era una pequeña aldea ... algunas casas tenían luz de vela o de fogones ya que no había luz eléctrica .. pero la mayoría de casas estaban a oscuras ... Ranma se percata que algunas casas tenían las puertas abiertas

\- Tal parece que aqui no le temen a los ladrones - dice y entra a una de ellas ... a los pocos segundos sale ... terriblemente pálido

\- Que pasa Ranma? - le pregunta Mars

\- Ca ... ca ... cadaveres ... en esa casa están muertos! toda una familia completa!

Bra entra seguida de Rei ... el hedor les demostró que Ranma decía la verdad ... Mars busca algo que encender pero Rei la detiene

\- No Bra - le dice - no lo hagas ... no hace falta y lo que verás aqui no será agradable para que haya impresionado a Ranma ... busquemos a alguien que esta vivo y le preguntaremos

\- De que sirve? no creo que encontremos a alguien que hable nuestro idioma

\- Eso dejámelo a mi ...

Los demás están con mas ganas de irse que otra cosa ... Rei entra a una casa con luces ... no encuentra a nadie y en eso se percata de una pequeña habitación donde escucha una respiración agitada ... entra y ve a un hombre en una cama que respiraba dificilmente ... los demás se pasan la voz y entran detrás de ella ... el hombre se vuelve y los mira ... al principio se asusta pero después algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro demacrado

\- No tema - le dice Rei - que ha sucedido? Do you speak english? What happened in this village? Do you understand to me?

El hombre murmura palabras en su idioma muy lentamente

\- No me entiende - dice Rei - hare algo ... voy a tratar de leer sus pensamientos ... Hotaru ... intenta curarlo mientras lo hago ..

Saturn se acerca y pone sus manos sobre el hombre ... mientras las manos de Rei se depositaban sobre su cabeza ... Rei comienza a hablar a medida que comprendía los pensamientos del hombre

\- Mis plegarias ... Ala me ha escuchado ... los animales ... la gente ... mueren ... enferman y mueren ... hace varios días ... todo muy rápido ... algunos desaparecen ... otros amanecieron ... solo sus ropas ... otros se consumen en sus casas ... algunos partieron ... buscar ayuda ... los encontré ... sus ropas solamente ... los he visto ... hace cuatro noches ... vienen ... rezan ... ruinas ... nos llaman ... escucho en las noches ... mi familia ... los sacrificaron ... nos sacan de las casas ... no podemos evitarlo ... dormimos y en la mañana ya no estan ... niebla ... sale de la tierra ... nos adormece ... otras aldeas ... la gente huye ... en las noches ... la noche viene ... hay peligro ... esperamos la muerte ... lo hemos perdido todo ... son monstruosos ... me miraron cuando los vi ... tuve miedo ... mataron a mis hijos ... no pude detenerlos ... yo

Rei lo suelta y retrocede ... Saturn también se aparta ... el hombre abre los ojos desmesuradamente y convulsiona ... Rei en eso se acerca y lo sujeta y lo abraza elevando su cosmo ... el hombre también la abraza y vuelve a sonreir dejando de convulsionar y se deja caer en su cama hasta que deja de respirar

\- Ha muerto - dice Rei laconicamente

\- No ... no pude curarlo - dice Hotaru compungida - era algo extraño ... su cuerpo no parecía responder a mis poderes curativos ...

\- No ... es la "enfermedad" ... L´Ryeght ha contaminado todo y se alimenta de la esencia vital para hacerse mas fuerte ... por eso la gente se consumía

\- Dijo que esto venía sucediendo desde hace varios días - dice Ranma - pero L´Ryeght despertó hace dos días ... que significa eso?

\- Ella ha estado activa ... estoy segura que ya había salido del cuerpo de Serena antes pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte y lo ha venido haciendo aqui también ... esperaba que el poder del Cristal Lunar la revitalice

\- Me recuerda las historias que oí de Cell - dice Bra - absorbía a la gente y solo dejaba su ropa ... así se hacía mas fuerte ... que quiso decir que venían ... quienes?

\- Los primordiales tienen sus seguidores - dice Rei - deben vivir en las ruinas ... por lo general son humanos porque ellos pueden soportar el exterior y relacionarse con otros ... ellos se encargan de hacer los ritos ... ayudar a los primordiales a tratar de quebrar la barrera que los separa de este mundo ... lo logran pero por pocos minutos ... liberan sus ominosas fuerzas o prestan sus cuerpos para ser instrumentos de su poder ... lo que esperan? no lo se ... pero hay muchos ... este lugar fue un centro de adoración desde tiempos inmemoriales ...

\- Oigan - dice Ranma - no escuchan algo?

Todos se quedan en silencio y Rei apaga la luz ... las penumbras del exterior se hacen mas claras .. era obvio que alguien estaba entrando al pueblo ... varios pasos se sienten en la calle ... Ranma se asoma por la ventana y en eso los ve ... eran sombras que rondaban las calles en forma desordenada ... unas de ellas entraban a una casa y tras un ruido de lucha que rapidamente se apagaron, sacaban costales que arrastraban penosamente

\- Estan ... estan sacando a la gente de sus casas! - dice Ranma

\- Silencio! - dice Rei ... pero ya un grupo se dirige hacia la casa donde estaban - cuidado ... vienen hacia aca

Efectivamente ... un grupo se fue aproximando a la casa donde estaban ... todos guardaban silencio, pero en eso Ranma se planta en medio de la habitación

\- Oigan! porque nos escondemos? - dice molesto - no siento que sean rivales para mi y pienso darles una lección!

\- Tienes razón! - dice Serena - hagámosle pagar por lo que le han hecho a esta gente!

\- Aguarden! - exclama Rei pero ya es tarde .. la puerta se abre y tres personas encapuchadas aparecen por ella ... Ranma se pone en posición de guardia

\- A ver si se atreven a hacer lo mismo conmigo! - dice ... pero en eso siente un adormecimiento que lo hace trastabillar ... los hombres rapidamente se apoderan de el

\- Ranma! - dice Serena - oigan ustedes ... yo ... que me esta pasando ... - Serena también tambalea ... Bra se da cuenta de lo que pasa

\- Es un hechizo mágico del sueño! - grita - Muro de Hielo!

El escudo mágico protege a los demás del hechizo ... los hombres también atrapan a Serena ... Bra se eleva y rompe el techo de la casa y sale al exterior ... rapidamente fija su mirada en el grupo que estaba en el exterior de la casa

\- Tu eres! - le grita a uno - Bola de Fuego!

El ataque arrasa con el grupo y lo que queda de ellos son solo restos humeantes ... Rei sale al exterior y se lanza tras los dos que sostenían a Serena y Mars trata de capturar a los que tenían a Ranma pero estos se hunden en la tierra junto con Ranma ... Rei alcanza a lanzar un ataque

\- Polvo de diamante! - el ataque congela el suelo y los dos que tenían a Serena no pueden hundirse ... Bra aprovecha el momento para golpearlos y derribarlos ... Saturn y Rei cogen a Serena y la apartan ... las demás figuras huyen hundiéndose en la tierra

\- Que demonios fue eso? - exclama Mars

\- Sus seguidores ... - dice una jadeante Rei - perdimos a Ranma

\- Casi acaban con nosotras! - vuelve a decir Mars

\- Eso les pasa por no escuchar! - les dice Bra que aterriza cerca a ellos - estan usando hechizos mágicos para adormecer a la gente ... solo concentraron su atención en Ranma y en esa parlanchina ... asi hubieran podido neutralizarnos a todos!

Rei se acerca a los cuerpos caidos de los que habían sujetado a Serena ... al tocarlos estaban fríos y sin vida

\- Bra! - le dice - los matastes!

\- Yo? - responde - no puede ser! no los golpee tan fuerte!

\- Los humanos normales no podrían resistir los golpes de un saiya! pero .. - Rei descubre las capuchas y retrocede - no ... creo que ellos sean humanos

Las demas se acercan e iluminan los rostros de los caidos y ahogan un grito ... ciertamente no podían ser humanos

\- Que ... cosas son? - dice Mars

\- No lo se - dice Rei - pero creo que fueron humanos ... es la "enfermedad" que los convierte en "eso"

\- Debemos tratar de llegar a Gor ahora! - dice Mars - hay que salvar a Ranma!

\- Pues ... que esperamos? - dice Bra - en marcha!

Las cuatro chicas corren en dirección a las ruinas ... tres de ellas no sabían que encontrarían ... Rei Ayanami si lo sabía

En otro mundo ...

La final del torneo continuaba con la pelea entre Uub y Pan que ya se estaba transformando en una batalla ... ambos contendientes vuelven a lanzarse el uno contra el otro intercambiando golpes ... Uub da un gran salto hacia arriba a toda velocidad hasta colocarse verticalmente sobre Pan y lanza descargas de ki que impactan en la plataforma ya que Pan alcanza a retirarse ... Pan da una vuelta y levanta su mano disparando contra Uub que alcanza a esquivarlo y ataca a Pan pero ella lo recibe conteniendo sus golpes y luego alista su técnica

\- Kashuo Tenshin Amaguriken!

Los golpes con gran rapidez caen sobre Uub que ante la sorpresa de Pan, bloquea sus ataques con facilidad ... Uub hace distancia y le sonrie a Pan

\- Como pudiste neutralizar mi técnica!? - le pregunta sorprendida Pan

\- Sencillo ... no olvides que ahora soy el Buu completo ... Mister Buu podía duplicar las técnicas de sus oponentes con solo verlas

Pan recordó lo que le contaron sobre la batalla contra Maijin Buu ... y de como este pudo superarlos en muchas oportunidades duplicando las técnicas de los Guerreros Z "creo que debo cambiar de táctica" piensa Pan

Mientras ... en otro lugar, Dende estaba concentrado, ayudando a Kaiosama a encontrar a Bra y a Rei ... tras varios minutos de esfuerzo ... Dende abre los ojos y se sienta en el suelo

\- Ya ... estoy ... agotado - dice jadeante

\- Vamos Dende! - le dice Goten - no te des por vencido!

\- No lo hago ... solo me duele la cabeza ... necesito descansar

\- Kaiosama! - grita Trunks - no ha averiguado algo?

\- Si ... - dice Kaiosama - he tenido un ligero contacto con el mundo donde estan ...

\- Podemos llegar a ellas? - dice Goten

\- Por el momento no ... es muy difícil poder entrar en contacto con ellas ... no comprendo como es que ambas pudieron llegar allá ... si tan solo pudieramos entablar contacto con Bra o con Rei podríamos encontrar la forma de abrir un portal

\- Y ... a que mundo han ido? ... que las llevó alla? - dice Goten

\- No lo se ... pero debe haber una explicación ... es ... el mundo de las sailor

\- Que?! - exclama Goten - las sailor scouts?! pero como es que llegaron alli?! porque?!

\- Debe de existir un motivo importante ... tal vez Plut se las llevó

\- Muchachos - se escucha la voz de Kaiosama - lo que les voy a decir quiero que lo tomen con calma ... no se como ellas viajaron a ese mundo ... pero creo saber el motivo

\- De que habla? - pregunta Goten

\- Al entrar en contacto con ese mundo ... pudo sentir una presencia ... la presencia que ustedes conocen porque todos tuvimos que luchar contra ella ... yo sentí la presencia de un primordial ... de L´Ryeght ...

 **Fin del capítulo 26**


	14. Capitulo 27 - Capitulo 28

**"Recuerdos e Ilusiones"**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capitulo 27**

 **En las profundidades**

Las cinco chicas llegan a las ruinas ... la oscuridad de la noche envolvía todo, pero Rei parecía distinguir las formas en la oscuridad, pero no podía evitar que las demas y especialmente Serena se tropezaran entre ellas

\- Ayyy! - grita Mars - Serena! me pisaste!

\- Porque te retrasas?! - le reclama Serena

\- Tu te me pegas demasiado!

\- Es que tengo miedo!

\- ya callense! - grita Bra - parecen niñas!

\- Somos niñas! - dice Serena - verdad Hotaru?

\- Yo ...

\- Depende - dice Mars - hablamos de edad cronológica o mental?

\- Oye! - le reclama Serena

\- Shhh! - exclama Rei - estamos cerca ... tomense de las manos

Rei enciende una vela que tomó de la casa donde estuvieron y les muestra una loza de piedra que parecía cubrir un agujero

\- Que es esto? - dice Bra

\- Es la entrada - le contesta Rei - esto debe conducirnos a los pasadizos que llevan a los tuneles

\- Como lo sabes?

\- Yo ... escucha Bra ... en mi esta la memoria de Lilith ... se lo que tengo que hacer ... se lo que posiblemente encontremos ... y se que tal vez no tengamos éxito ... una vez que descendamos no habrá retorno posible ... asi que les hago una pregunta ... yo de todas maneras descenderé asi sea sola ... no voy a obligar a nadie a que me siga ... quien esta dispuesta a venir conmigo

\- Bah! - exclama Bra - no se porque tanto drama ... ni porque tenemos que entrar ... solo dejámelo a mi ... un ataque de ki convertiría esto en un gran agujero y los sacaríamos de sus escondrijos para aplastarlos como sabandijas

"Que chica tan violenta" piensa Serena

\- Eso es precisamente lo que quiere L´Ryeght - le dice Rei - un contacto con el Gaia debe de hacerlo desde aqui ... tu ataque solo lastimaría al Gaia y la fortalecería a ella ... vuelvo a preguntar ... estan conmigo o no?

\- Yo si - dice Hotaru

\- Yo no - dice Serena - digo ... si

\- Yo también - añade Mars

\- Esta bien ... yo no les temo a esas cosas - dice Bra

Rei hace un gesto y señala alrededor de ellas ... Mars enciende un fuego en la mano y se percatan que alrededor de ellas hay varias figuras ... inmediatamente el fuego se transforma en flecha y apunta a los extraños

\- Alto ahi! - les dice - si creen que ...

\- No Mars! - le dice Rei - ellos saben que no pueden contra nosotras ... solo esperan que entremos

\- Porque?

\- Para sellar la entrada ... confían en que jamás saldremos de allí

\- Que considerados - dice Bra - voy a ...

\- No Bra ... dejalos ... ellos solo merecen nuestra compasión ... no se que los ha motivado a seguir este camino ... pero muy pronto se darán cuenta que no los conducirá a nada ... no dejaremos que L´Ryeght se salga con la suya ... Bra ... podrías

\- Claro que si ... debilucha

Bra levanta sin dificultad la loza y se la lanza a los pies de las figuras encapuchadas

\- Espero que les salga callos en las manos! - les dice Bra mientras descendía detrás de Rei ... luego les sigue Serena quien les saca la lengua antes de entrar empujada por Rei Hino ... la última es Hotaru quien mira a los extraños y les dirige una mirada compasiva antes de que la oscuridad los oculte ... inmediatamente los encapuchados colocan la loza y luego la cubren de piedras

En el interior reinaba una densa obscuridad ... solo la luz de Rei permitía ver ... la atmosfera se hacía mas asfixiante y por la luz se podían distinguir los pasadizos ... habían escalinatas que parecían descender a las profundidades

\- Oye Rei - dice Mars - no soy tan lista como Ami ... pero si seguimos descendiendo creo que nos faltará el oxígeno ... no es verdad?

\- Si ... tendremos algunas dificultades ... esta vela mientras nos dure nos dirá cuando nos falte oxígeno ... pero nos servirá también para llevarnos al Gaia ... a medida que nos acerquemos ... tendremos mas oxígeno

\- Como lo sabes?

\- Es el espíritu de la tierra ... recrea la vida ... además puedo sentirla ... ahora mucho mas ... esta sufriendo ... L´Ryeght la contamina cada vez mas

Las cinco chicas continuan descendiendo lentamente ... el miedo oprimía los corazones de las sailor ... incluso Rei tenía miedo ... la única que marchaba confiada era Bra "Papa ... al fin tendré la oportunidad de hacer pagar a quienes te llevaron a la batalla con Tanatos ... ya verás que soy digna hija tuya"

En el torneo ...

En otro mundo ...

Pan renovaba sus ataques contra Uub quien nuevamente la bloquea y contraataca haciendo retroceder a Pan ... esta incrementa su poder lanzàndose contra Uub en una ràpida sucesiòn de golpes que Uub nuevamente bloquea

\- Me aburres Pan - le dice - yo aùn no comienzo a pelear en serio

\- Asi? que te parece esto?! La Furia del Dragòn!

La técnica de Pan impacta en Uub quien cruza los brazos pero es empujado, trazando un surco en la plataforma, pero este incrementa su ki en el último momento y neutraliza el ataque al borde la plataforma ... Pan aprovecha ese instante para atacar y alcanza a golpear a Uub pero su brazo se hunde en el como si fuera de goma ... se sorprende y piensa que le ha hecho daño a Uub pero este se sonrie y la sujeta empujàndola con fuerza y derribándola

\- Que sucedio? - se pregunta mientras se levanta

\- Poseo los poderes de Mister Buu ... ya te lo dije ... puedo cambiar la composición de mi cuerpo por algunos instantes ... como lo hacía Maijin Buu

Uub se lanza contra Pan pero esta se eleva esquivándolo ... Uub se eleva también y ataca a Pan quien se ve en aprietos ante el repentino ataque "maldición ... parece superarme en todo ... sus cambios de ki son mas rápidos que los mìos"

En tanto ... Goten y Trunks escuchaban con sorpresa las palabras de Kaiosama

\- Que fue lo que dijo? - exclama Goten - escuche bien? dijo L`Ryeght?!

\- Kaiosama! - grita Trunks - esta queriendo decir que L`Ryeght esta en el mundo de las sailor?!

\- Eso fue lo que dije - dice Kaiosama

\- Como es posible!? - vuelve a decir Trunks - esa cosa fue destruida!

\- Yo tampoco puedo entenderlo - dice Kaiosama - pero reconozco la presencia de la primordial ... ella esta presente en el mundo de las sailor ... ese debe ser el motivo por el que Bra y Rei fueron a ese mundo

\- Tenemos que ayudarlas! - grita Goten - ellas jamás podrán contra L`Ryeght! y las sailor scouts no estan en condiciones de enfrentarla!

\- Kaiosama! - le dice a su vez Trunks - Goten tiene razón! tenemos que acudir en su ayuda!

\- Estoy conciente de eso ... y debo reconocer que tienen razón ... L`Ryeght libre en un mundo que no puede enfrentarla es un grave peligro para todos los universos ... debió darse cuenta de eso en la batalla y logró escapar ...

\- Pero como? ni siquiera Maijin Buu pudo soportar ataques de la magnitud que recibió! - dice Dende

\- Escuchen ... los primordiales son seres de una esencia y naturaleza totalmente diferente ... puedes destruir la mayor parte de el pero basta que sobreviva una pequeña parte para que se regenere ... ellos se alimentan de la esencia vital de los seres vivientes y eso los hace crecer y ser fuertes ... son como una enfermedad que contamina los cuerpos ... tal vez estaba en una de las sailor ... tal vez la "infectó" cuando se dió cuenta que no podría ganar

\- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! luego averiguaremos como se escapo esa cosa! - dice Trunks - debemos abrir un portal! debemos llegar a ellas!

\- Como ya te dije joven Trunks ... estoy conciente de eso ... pero eso tomara tiempo ... debo tratar de sincronizarme con alguien de ese mundo ... que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para que pueda ayudarme a abrir un portal

\- Y sailor Plut?

\- Lo siento ... algo debe haber pasado ... comunicarse con la Sailor del tiempo no es tan difícil pero esta vez no he podido establecer ningún contacto ..

\- Eso solo significa que la situación es mas grave de lo que parece - dice Trunks - yo ire a hablar con Gohan y con los demás

\- No! - le dice Kaiosama - no hay tiempo ... quiero que ambos esperan aqui ... si abro un canal necesitaré el poder de Gotenks para poder abrir el portal ... Dende ... ve por Gohan

Dende se aleja del lugar mientras Kaiosama iniciaba su concentración ...

En otro mundo ...

Las cinco chicas seguían descendiendo tratando de llegar al lugar donde Rei aseguraba debía ser el foco de contaminación del planeta ... los tuneles que pàrecían ser excavados, ahora se habían convertido en grutas ... el aire se había vuelto pesado lo que dificultó la marcha de las chicas ... pero Rei seguía adelante sin detenerse

\- Rei? - le dice Bra - tienes alguna idea de adonde vamos?

\- Escucha Bra ... quiero que lo hagas con atención ... estamos en los reinos interiores ... los rezagos de la presencia de los primordiales ... los llamados "demonios del mundo antiguo" habitan aqui ... demonios de una naturaleza diferente a los que conociste ... y ellos ya saben de nuestra presencia ... ellos saben que no pueden ascender a la superficie hasta antes del tiempo que ya se aproxima ... tampoco podían acercarse al Gaia sin morir pero con la presencia de L`Ryeght la cosa cambia ... ahora podrán salir y se han hecho mas fuertes ... lo presiento

\- Intentas asustarme?

\- Se que eso no te asusta ... y será así hasta que lo enfrentes ... Bra ... no olvides de lo que te pedí ..

\- Que destruya la Tierra si algo sale mal? escucha ... estoy segura que no llegaremos a esos extremos

\- Eso crees? ojala tengas razón ...

\- Porque L`Ryeght nos dejó llegar hasta aqui si sabe que tu puedes enfrentarla?

\- Le conviene tenernos aqui ... sabe que haremos hasta el último esfuerzo para vencerla sin destruir la Tierra ... si nos atraía hasta aqui tiene la oportunidad de matarte a ti y a Sailor Saturn ... recuerda eso Bra ... el blanco principal son ustedes dos

\- Gracias por decirlo ..

El descenso continuaba ... Rei siente una atmosfera mas respirable y se aproxima ...

\- Rei no te adelantes - le dice Bra ... en eso sus sentidos se alertan - cuidado!

El ataque provino de la oscuridad ... Rei es lanzada violentamente contra las rocas, apagando la vela dejando a las demás a oscuras ... Bra siente el murmullo de cientos de voces que se acercaban y el tronar de pisadas de algo descomunal

\- Auxilio! - se escucha la voz de Serena

\- Ahhh! - Bra se transforma en SSJ y la luz que emite ilumina el lugar ... la sangre se le helo al ver a varias figuras de ojos rojos rodeándolas ... una de ellas había cogido a Serena

\- Al suelo Serena! - grita Mars extendiendo una Saeta Llameante que impacta en la criatura que la hace desaparecer entre las sombras ... Hotaru esgrime su Silence Glaive creando el Muro del Silencio lo que empuja a las criaturas que se le lanzaron encima... Sailor Moon se arrastra hacia ellas para cubrirse mientras Rei Hino lanza varios ataques

\- Son demasiados! - grita - Haz algo Bra!

Bra había preferido el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y comienza a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra haciendo retroceder a las criaturas, pero el peso del número se estaban imponiendo "que verguenza! jamás pèrmitiré que estas patéticas criaturas me venzan ... no importa cuantas sean!"

\- Bola de Fuego! - el ataque abre brechas entre la legión de criaturas que gritaban y daban alaridos

\- Donde esta Ayanami! - grita Bra quien hace grupo con las sailor poniéndose espalda con espalda

\- No la veo! - responde Mars

Saturn crea el Muro del Silencio protegiéndolas a todas y las criaturas se pegan a ellas pero no pueden traspasar el muro

\- Que horribles - dice Serena

Una de ellas que parecía un gusano gordo con brazos, abre desmezuradamente la boca y mueve su lengua mirándolas maliciosamente

\- Jamás ... saldran .. de aqui! - les dice con voz cavernosa - serán nuestras!

\- Ni lo sueñes babosa! - les responde Sailor Moon

\- No podemos lanzar ataques poderosos sin correr el riesgo de herir a Rei! ataquemos sincronizadamente! Saturn! abre tu escudo cuando te diga! Ahora!

Bra estira los brazos y Mars prepara sus Saetas ... Saturn abre su escudo y las criaturas se precipitan contra ellas ... pero sendas descargas de ki y flechas de fuego las hacen retroceder dejando muchos de ellos en el camino

\- Giremos! ataquemos en circulo giratorio! o no podremos contenerlas! - dice Bra - ahora! vienen de nuevo!

Esta vez, Hotaru se les une lanzando varios ataques de su poder en forma controlada ... los ataques abren brecha entre la masa de asaltantes

\- Traguense esto! Lluvia de Estrellas!

\- Doble Saeta Llameante de Marte!

Sailor Moon que hasta ese momento se había estado protegiendo entre ellas se da cuenta de la situación "que me pasa? ... ahora soy diferente! ... ahora verán!" Serena se incorpora y levanta el cristal lunar sobre su cabeza

\- Luz de Luna! Ataque Multiple!

Rafagas de energía salen del cristal cayendo sobre los atacantes quienes retroceden ante el nuevo ataque ... luego de unos minutos de lucha, la voz de Bra se deja escuchar

\- Ya!alto! detenganse! se han ido!

Efectivamente ... al detener los ataques, ya no habían rastro de las criaturas ... Bra rompe el círculo y pasa por encima de los cuerpos caidos llegando al lugar donde había caido Rei ... aparta los cuerpos que estaban allí pero no la encuentra

\- No! no encuentro a Ayanami! - exclama

\- Espera ... lanzamos varios ataques ... tal vez esta en otro lugar - le dice Mars

\- No ... no es asi ... se la llevaron ... se la llevaron con ellos y no se por donde buscar!

Lejos de allí ... una enorme figura rodeada de otras arrastraba el cuerpo de una joven y luego la arroja al centro de una enorme gruta ... la joven, quien no era otra que Rei Ayanami trata de salir de su inconciencia y distinguir donde estaba ... en eso se percata que esta rodeada de muchas de esas cosas ... su cuerpo adolorido no puede levantarse, en eso la enorme figura que la había traido pone su pie sobre ella impidiendo que se levante ... en medio de su dolor ve una figura que emerge de la tierra ... era la Bra de arcilla

\- Bienvenida celestial - le dice sarcasticamente la figura de Bra - debo decirte que no esperé que fueras tan estúpìda de venir hasta aqui ... de atreverte a entrar en mis dominios para intentar detenerme

\- No creo que ... tampoco pensaras que ... iba a esperar a que destruyas este ... mundo - le dice Rei dificultosamente

\- Confie en que lo harías ... como confie en tu estupidez ... característico de los seres como tu ... sabía que arrastrarías a las otras criaturas contigo ... fuiste entretenida Rei Ayanami ... pero creiste ... como creyó Zeús ... como creyó Ech Pi El y como creyeron los Supremos Kaiosamas que destruirme sería tan fácil ... será para mi un placer acabar con tu forma material y hacer que tu esencia vital pase a formar parte de mi

\- Eso ... no puedes hacerlo ... somos diferentes ... tu ...

\- Eso piensas? querías unirte al Gaia? .. podrás hacerlo una vez que termine contigo ... luego el Gaia de este inmundo planeta será parte mía también y tu con ella .. pueden empezar!

La criatura que aprisionaba a Rei comienza a pisar mas fuerte ... Rei siente un gran dolor pero trata de liberar su AT conteniendo la presión

\- Estas débil celestial! - le vuelve a decir la falsa Bra - ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer demonio de fuego!

La criatura se enciende y las llamas alcanzan a Rei que trata de evitar que la queme consiguiendo liberar mas fuerte el AT forzando a la criatura que la suelte ... esta lo hace, pero el puño de L`Ryeght atraviesa el AT e impacta en el estómago de Rei quien cae escupiendo sangre ... una patada en el rostro la estrella contra las rocas

\- Muere de una vez! - grita la otra Bra extendiendo su mano hacia Rei y formando una esfera de energía ... el coro de las criaturas era ensordecedor ... pero de prontop callan al ver que Rei sonreía

\- De que te ries! - exclama la falsa Bra

\- De ti ... y de tu ... arrogancia ... crees que me deje capturar solo ... porque si? - en eso saca algo de su bolsillo - solo quería que ... des la cara ... tu y tus legiones monstruosas

\- Que ... que tienes en la mano?

\- Una ... semilla del ermitaño ... nunca salgo de casa sin una

\- Que?

Rei la ingiere e inmediatamente su cuerpo se recupera ... las criaturas se lanzan sobre ella pero Rei libera un enorme AT que rechaza a todo lo que se aproxime

\- Que demonios? - exclama L`Ryeght fuera de si - tu?!

\- Si ... yo! - exclama una desafiante Rei - tu legión infernal no causará mas molestias en esta lucha! Polvo de Diamante!

El ataque congela a la primera vanguardia ... la Bra de arcilla se lanza sobre Rei pero esta eleva su cosmo hasta alcanzar el séptimo sentido, esquivando los ataques

\- Eres tu la tonta al creer que los poderes del SSJ que le robaste a Bra puede conmigo!

\- Eso piensas?! jamás saldrás con vida de aqui! ataquen todos!

L´Ryeght lanza las descargas de energía y las criaturas enloquecidas tratan de alcanzar a Rei pero esta comienza a elevar su cosmo en milésimas de segundos ... el enorme poder alcanzado por Rei es percibido por las criaturas que se detienen a escasos metros de ella ... Rei estira los brazos y coloca sus manos en forma de puño por encima de su cabeza

\- No! serán ustedes quienes no salgan con vida de aqui! ... sientan ahora esto! Ejecución Aurora!

El poderoso ataque congela todos los alrededores ... la Bra de arcilla no puede contenerlo y todo se convierte en hielo ... el poder del ataque es demasiado incluso para el cuerpo de Rei que comienza a sentir el efecto del frío ya que no estaba preparada para esas técnicas ... "yo ... Bra, sailor scouts ... ahora depende de ustedes ..."

En otro mundo ...

El público asistente al coliseo observaba asombrados la pelea entre Uub y Pan (que para todos respondía al nombre de Akane Tendo) ... Pan y Uub habían incrementado su poder y se alistaban para un nuevo choque de poderes ... La primera en atacar es Pan con una rápida sucesión de golpes a gran velocidad al estilo Saotome, tratando de superar las defensas de Uub pero este las bloquea sin dificultad ... Pan sorpresivamente eleva su nivel a SSJ2 y ataca a Uub consiguiendo sorprenderlo, pero es cosa de un instante ya que Uub nuevamente recupera el terreno perdido haciendo retroceder a Pan ... la fuerza de los choques de poder nuevamente van deshaciendo la plataforma y a remecer el coliseo ... en el palco de invitados, Milk se mordía las uñas, mientras los demás observaban la pelea

\- Estan muy parejos - dice Yamcha - la pelea puede ser para cualquiera

\- No - dice Gohan - Uub mantiene cierta ventaja ... el controla su ki mucho mejor que Pan debido a que es humano ... Pan necesita esforzarse mucho para liberar su ki lo que Uub no hace, además están los poderes de Buu

\- Tan solo espero que no la convierta en caramelo - añade Yamcha

Repentinamente hace su ingreso Dende al palco sorprendiendo a los presentes

\- Dende? - le dice Gohan - que sorpresa! vienes a ver la pelea?

Dende los mira con gesto preocupado "ahora como se los digo?"

\- Sucede algo Dende? - le pregunta Yamcha en eso se percata de la mirada de sorpresa de Teker dirigida a Dende - ah! no te lo habíamos presentado ... el es Teker ... aunque no lo creas, es un descendiente de los saiyajin ... Teker ... el es Dende .. el Kamisama de la Tierra

\- En serio? - dice Teker

\- Hola ... no creí conocer a otro descendiente de los saiyajin

\- Mas tarde te contaremos su historia - dice Gohan - en cierto modo tienen mucho en común ... querías decirnos algo Dende?

\- Yo? oh si! ... este ... ya encontramos a Bra y a Rei

\- En serio! - exclama Bulma - donde estan?! ya vera esa niña cuando la tenga enfrente!

\- Espera Bulma - dice Ten - creo que eso no es todo ... verdad Dende?

\- No Ten ... en realidad sabemos donde estan ... pero aún no hemos pòdido llegar a ellas

\- Y donde estan? - vuelve a inquirir Bulma

\- Esteee ... en el mundo de las sailor ... luchando contra L´Ryeght ...

En otro lugar ... Kaiosama se concentraba tratando de establecer contacto

\- Dese prisa Kaiosama! - le grita Goten

\- Un momento por favor! - contesta molesto - esto no es tan fácil ... no encuentro ningún contacto que nos pueda ayudar ... esto es extraño ... debería sentir a Rei o a Bra

\- Porque no busca a otra persona?! - le dice Trunks

\- Porque no tengo un directorio de ese mundo! ... haré mejor un rastro a todo el planeta ... tal vez haya alguien que me responda ... lo malo es que no se si podrá convencerla de que me ayude

En otro mundo ... Akane estaba sentada pensando en Ranma y en lo que puede estar sucediendo "y ahora ni siquiera se los verdaderos sentimientos de Ranma ... estoy segura que llegó a escuchar que el y esa tal Pan ... oh! no se que pensar ... Ranma tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre ella y por eso no dejaba de pensar en ella ... que tan cierto es eso de que era un Ranma diferente de otra línea temporal ... si fuera asi, entonces ... porque Ranma recuperó los poderes que aprendió en el futuro? ... eso tal vez quiera decir que solo existió un Ranma ... y ese Ranma ama a Pan ... que sera de mi? ... quisiera odiar a esa Pan ... pero no puedo ... siento que lo que dijo Rei es mas cierto de lo que creo ... como Isis fui amiga de Pan y luchamos juntas ... un momento ... eso no me dijo Rei ... como es que ..?" sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos ... sintió una voz en su cabeza .. "que? que esta pasando? quien es?" ... ella se levanta y se sostiene la cabeza

\- Sucede algo Akane? - le pregunta Cologne

\- Yo ... no me siento bien ..

\- Que te pasa? - le pregunta Jali

\- No lo se ... fue como si alguien hablara y solo lo escuchara yo ... dentro de mi cabeza

\- Que es lo que te dice? - le pregunta Cologne

\- No lo entiendo ... debe ser el cansancio ... yo quisiera dormir

\- Espera ... recuerda lo que nos dijo Ayanami ... que tu los ayudarías

\- Tal vez tratan de entrar en contacto contigo - le dice Jali

\- Yo ... no se ... tengo miedo

\- Tranquilizate muchacha - le dice Cologne - creo que es una voz que debemos tratar de interpretar ... tal vez sea un llamado ... arrecuestate aqui y cierra los ojos ... yo te ayudaré ...

Akane se tiende sobre el suelo mientras Cologne pone su mano sobre su frente ... Jali y Kodachi contemplaban "tal vez esta sea mi oportunidad de acabar con la mas peligrosa de mis rivales ... con Akane Tendo" piensa Kodachi

En algún lugar de la antigua Persia ...

Bra había sentido la explosión de poder de Rei "eso fue Rei .. lo se!" rapidamente dirige sus pasos en dirección hacia donde sintió el ki de Ayanami ... pero se topa con un muro de piedra

\- Ya me canse de esto! AHHHH!

Bra estira su mano y una descarga de energía brota de ella atravesando las paredes ... el disparo abre una nueva galería y Bra seguida de las sailor corren a través de ella hasta llegar a un lugar donde parecía emitirse una ligera fluorescencia ... Bra se resbala al pisar el hielo y cae al suelo

\- Ayy! eso me dolio! es esto hielo?

\- Si - reponde Mars - que esta haciendo aqui?

\- Solo pudo ser Rei! es la técnica del puño de hielo la que formó este hielo! vamos! - dice Bra y levita para no pisar el hielo ... Serena refunfuña y levita también cargando a Mars y a Saturn, tratando de no perder la pista de Bra ... Bra llega hacia un lugar y alcanza a ver una gran cantidad de cuerpos congelados ... eran los demonios de los mundos interiores "pero que es esto ... ni siquiera como SSJ2 hubiese podido hacer algo como esto ... tanto subestime a Rei?" Bra trata de ubicarla "el ataque parece haber venido de esa dirección .. los cuerpos fueron empujados por la corriente de aire frío hacia allá ... entonces ... por aqui!" ... las sailor llegan también y contemplan asombradas el espectáculo

\- Brrr - gime Serena - hace mucho frío ... no me digan que esto lo hizo Rei?

\- Si te digo - le contesta Bra - esperen ...

Bra se mueve siguiendo sus sentidos ... en eso siente una pequeña señal ... era de algo que trataba de emitir una energía "lo reconozco ... es un AT!" Bra vuela rápido y localiza a Rei sobre el hielo ... con el cuerpo semicongelado

\- Rei! - exclama Bra - estas viva!

Bra coge a su amiga y trata de levantarla ... un gesto de dolor se muestra en el rostro de Rei ... Bra se percata y deja escapar un grito ahogado ... debido al congelamiento las piernas de Rei se habían quebrado ...

\- Rei! no! - alcanza a gritar Bra

En tanto ... Akane dormitaba tratando de alcanzar la voz que la llamaba ... de algún modo sentía que ese contacto los ayudaría ... de alguna forma ...

 **Fin del capítulo 27**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

 **Rei y la verdad**

En el torneo ...

Mientras los demás hablaban con Dende, Pan y Uub continuaban el combate ... el nivel de SSJ2 no ayudaba mucho a Pan ya que Uub mantenía la ventaja "esta pelea la definirá quien mejor maneje sus técnicas" recordó lo que le dijo Goku sobre Uub en alguna oportunidad "Uub es muy poderoso y su mayor ventaja es que a diferencia de nosotros no necesita hacer explotar su ki con tanto esfuerzo para alcanzar grandes niveles ... casi lo mismo que Maijin Buu" ... "es cierto ... solo usando mi mayor poder es que puedo derrotar a Uub ... aún mas ya que desde que se fusionó con Mister Buu sus poderes son distintos ... pero en un torneo como este jamás podré enfrentarlo como SSJE sin destruir el coliseo ... no debo darme por vencida ... tiene que haber una forma!" ... Uub aprovecha la duda de Pan y ataca esta vez, elevando su poder superior al de Pan y esta es alcanzada por un furibundo golpe que la derriba ... trata de reaccionar pero Uub es mas rápido ... Pan alcanza a incorporarse y se eleva "en el aire ... podré usar mayor poder si combatimos en el cielo"

Mientras ... en el palco de invitados, todos miraban con sorpresa a Dende, después de haberles contado sobre la real situación de Bra y Rei

\- Que has dicho Dende? - le dice Gohan - mencionaste que Bra y Rei están luchando contra esa cosa llamada L`Ryeght?

\- Si ...

\- Como es que lo sabes!? - le grita Bulma

\- Me lo dijo Kaiosama ... esta con Goten y Trunks tratando de abrir un portal para poder llegar a ellas

\- Y que estamos esperando? - vuelve a gritar Bulma - vamos para allá!

\- Estoy de acuerdo - dice Gohan - según lo que me contaron, esa tal L`Ryeght es muy poderosa necesitaran nuestra ayuda

\- Pero Gohan - le dice Videl - y Pan?

Gohan se queda pensativo ... sabía que no le habían contado toda la verdad sobre la pelea en el otro mundo contra la primordial ... a decir verdad no sabía mucho de los primordiales "pero para que haya resistido una Genkidama es porque debe ser algo realmente poderoso" ... además que ahora sabía que Pan la había enfrentado con su máximo poder ... Uub y Pan serían importantes en una lucha de esas proporciones, pero recordó que Kiwishin había prescindido de el y de Uub en esa lucha pese a que en ese momento ambos eran los mas fuertes de los Guerreros Z, justamente para que ellos sean la última línea defensiva ... no podría ser lo mismo con Pan y Uub? ... no sería peligroso unir los poderes de los descendientes saiyas mas poderosos ... Ro Kaioshin también prescindió de el cuando su padre y Vegeta fueron a rescatar la esfera de cuatro estrellas ... sera esa la respuesta? ... además que sabía que en el mundo de las sailor estaba Ranma y seguramente estaba combatiendo o tal vez las cosas estaban realmente mal ... no sería eso doloroso para su hija?

\- Ire solo - dice al fin - Goten y Trunks me ayudarán ... Pan y Uub deben terminar su combate

\- Pero .. - vuelve a decir Videl

\- Videl ... recuerda que en ese mundo esta ese chico Ranma ... no quiero exponerla a que se lastime otra vez ... ya bastante ha sufrido

\- Y si algo sale mal?

\- No te preocupes ... confio en que no

\- Voy contigo! - interviene Teker

Gohan lo piensa unos segundos y luego asiente con la cabeza

\- Esta bien ... creo que será importante que nos ayudes

\- Pues bien - dice Bulma - que esperamos?! mi hija me necesita!

\- Ejem ... no creo que eso sea prudente Bulma - le dice Dende - es peligroso y ...

\- No me digas lo que es peligroso o no! mis dos hijos estan involucrados y no pienso perderlos como perdí a Vegeta! ... ire con ustedes!

Dende no tiene mas remedio que aceptar ya que sabía lo inútil que era discutir con Bulma ... esta se afirma en los brazos de Gohan y los tres parten, seguidos por Teker

En otro lugar ... Kaiosama se esforzaba por entrar en contacto ... en eso siente que hay una respuesta "no creo equivocarme ... esa presencia es de la antigua elegida ... la destinada a ser la nueva princesa de la Luna ... te recuerdo Akane Tendo"

En otro mundo ... Akane estaba tendida sobre el duro suelo, asistida por Cologne "yo ... no lo se ... tengo miedo ... pero ... esa presencia ... me resulta familiar" "Hola joven Akane" "que? sabe quien soy? como?" "tu y yo nos conocimos en tu futuro que para mi es el pasado ... yo soy Kaiosama ... te entrene cuando tu eras Isis" "No ... no lo recuerdo" "no temas ... te permitiré que lo recuerdes ... porque eso aún esta en ti ... solo abre tu mente porque tu y yo debemos sincronizarnos ... solo así podremos abri el portal ... aceptas?" "yo ... de acuerdo"

\- Lo esta logrando! - exclama Cologne - ha entablado contacto con una entidad superior! el portal puede abrirse en cualquier momento y ... pero ... que sucede?

Un gas comienza a ser aspirado por Cologne que se siente adormecer ... se percata que Kodachi estaba liberando el gas del sueño

\- Descansa anciana - le dice jocosamente - que yo me encargaré de la Tendo ... me encargaré que descanse para siempre!

\- Que dices ... yo ...

Cologne se desvanece y Kodachi saca una daga en forma de rosa

\- Preparate Akane Tendo! ahora tu dejarás de ser una molestia!

En eso uno de sus pinos le cae en la cabeza haciéndola trastabillar ... no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle perder el conocimiento pero si lo suficiente para que no pudiera impedir que le dieran un puñetazo en el rostro que la derriba ... en eso se percata que su eventual contrincante era Jali

\- Que? - le dice sorprendida Kodachi - como te atreves a interferir mujercilla insignificante?!

\- Asi que todavía estabas bajo el dominio de esa cosa llamada L`Ryeght ... pues no te dejare que la lastimes!

\- L`Ryeght? claro que no! solo quiero deshacerme de esa pesada para que nada se interponga entre mi amado Ranma y yo!

\- Que? acaso no haces esto por mandato de L`Ryeght?

\- No! ... aunque tal vez si ... no lo se ... lo que se es que debo acabar con este estorbo!

\- Estas loca! arriesgas al mundo por un lío amoroso?

\- Eso no te importa! yo no les iba a hacer nada a ti ni a la anciana ... solo a esta!

\- Demente!

\- ya te dije que eso no es de tu incumbencia ni me importa lo que piensas! porque te arriesgas por una desconocida?

\- Porque desde mi punto de vista ... ella parece ser mi boleto de regreso a mi mundo y dejar este manicomio!

\- Veo que no eres tan desinteresada como parece ... pero perdiste tu oportunidad ...ya me siento mejor y ahora te cortaré en pedacitos!

Kodachi comienza a esgrimir su cinta frente a una ya muy asustada jali "en que lío me he metido? ... no podré contra ella!"

En la antigua Persia ... en las profundidades por debajo de las ruinas de Gor ... Bra sostenía el cuerpo de Rei mientras las demàs sailor se acercaban ... Serena se detiene en seco y se queda estática ... Mars y Saturn se tapan la boca para no gritar ... Bra sostenía el cuerpo de Rei cuyas piernas se estaban desmenuzando ... lo mismo que sus manos

\- Rei! - grita Bra - no ... esto no te puede estar pasando ... no!

Rei mueve dificultosamente la cabeza y mira a Bra

\- Esto ... era necesario ... era la única forma de ... vencer a los demonios del mundo antiguo ...

\- Eso quiere decir que te dejaste atrapar? estúpida! mil veces estúpida! yo pude haber vencido a esta escoria con una mano atada a la cintura y los ojos vendados!

Rei se sonrie y vuelve a mirar a Bra

\- Lo se ... pero habrías destruido todo ... y dañado al Gaia ... el ataque ha dejado a L`Ryeght herida pero no la he destruido ... deben tratar de llegar al Gaia ... deben forzar a L`Ryeght a soltarse de ella y destruirla ahora que esta mas débil ... se recuperará rapidamente absorviendo el poder de la tierra ... yo ... no puedo mas

\- No te mueras Rei! prometimos que regresaríamos juntas! - le dice bra mientras le saltaban las lagrimas

\- Yo ... siempre estaré con ustedes ... solo espero soportar lo suficiente ... deja a Saturn aqui ... ella será la última opción si algo falla ... tu ... Serena y Mars deben enfrentarla ... si logran sacar a L`Ryeght del Gaia habrà una oportunidad de salvar a los demás de ella y eso depende de Sailor Moon y del Cristal Lunar ... por favor ... vayan ... yo ... las aguardaré el tiempo que pueda

Bra deposita con cuidado a Rei y se incorpora

\- Ya escucharon ... vamos ...

\- Pero ... no podemos dejarla asi ... yo - dice Serena

\- Ve Serena - le dice Rei - confío en ... ti ...

Bra camina en dirección al Gaia ya que ahora podía sentir una energía que lentamente se enfrentaba a otra ... Mars y Sailor Moon le dirigen una última mirada a Rei y otra a Saturn para luego seguir a Bra ... las tres desaparecen en la oscuridad ... Hotaru se aproxima a Rei y la mira con extrañeza ... en eso se acerca y sujeta su brazo con fuerza que este se quiebra ...

\- Creo que ya es la hora - le dice y Rei la mira fijamente - el final se aproxima ...

En otro mundo ... los espectadores habían perdido de vista a Pan y a Uub que se habían elevado a gran distancia .. Pan incrementa mas sus poderes, lo mismo que Uub quien se lanza primero y es bloqueado por Pan quien trata de acertarle con una gran variedad de ataques que Uub también bloquea ... Uub vuelve a incrementar su poder y toma ventaja sobre Pan consiguiendo acertarle, pero Pan se recupera rapidamente y esquiva una nueva oleada de ataques y ráfagas de ki y se lanza contra Uub haciendo todo un juego de técnicas de puño y patada que a Uub se le hace difícil bloquear siendo golpeado pero nuevamente eleva su ki y supera a Pan que se ve obligada a retroceder... los ataques se hacen mas rápidos lo que obliga a Pan a elevar su ki para aumentar su rapidez ... el efecto del combate comienza a sentirse en tierra

\- Es increible! - anuncia el narrador - los participantes Akane y Uub libran una batalla lejos de nuestra visión pero al parecer es de proporciones colosales por los estruendos que escuchamos pero no tenemos idea de lo que esta pasando arriba!

En el palco ... Videl y Milk observaban angustiadas

\- Yamcha! - le dice Milk - que esta pasando!?

\- Estan muy parejos pero hasta ahora no hay nada decidido - contesta Yamcha

\- Si pelean a ese nivel podrían hacerse daño! - exclama Videl

\- Puede ser - añade Yamcha - pero creo que ellos saben lo que hacen ...

\- Creo que esta vez la habilidad y la experiencia se impondrán - dice Ten

\- Uub tiene mas experiencia que Pan - dice Oolong

\- No lo creas ... Pan ha combatido a rivales muy fuertes y posee mas habilidad en las artes marciales ... la ventaja de Uub radica mas en sus cambios rápidos de ki y en sus poderes mágicos

\- Me pregunto si ya habrán entrado en contacto con ese mundo - dice Pua

\- Espero que si - dice Yamcha - estoy preocupado por esas chicas

Cerca de allí ... Kaiosama seguí concentrado "algo pasa" "Kaiosama ... van a matarme y no puedo moverme" "que ... quien?" "necesito su ayuda ... si reacciono romperé el contacto"

\- Muchachos - les dice Kaiosama - preparense ... voy a abrir el portal ahora

\- Que? - dice Trunks - no esperaremos a Gohan y a los demas?

\- No hay tiempo ... estoy a punto de perder a mi contacto ... su nombre es Akane ... creo que la conocen

\- Akane Tendo? - exclama Trunks - acaso esta en peligro?

\- Me temo que si ... debo abri el portal pero será solo por unos segundos ya que el nivel de sincronización no es el óptimo ... ahora!

Una luz comienza a aparecer de la nada visualizandose ante los tres personajes ...

En otro mundo ... Jali retrocedía ante el giro de la cinta de Kodachi

\- Espera - le dice sonriendo nerviosamente - no podemos hablarlo un rato?

\- Debiste haberlo pensado antes de entrometerte! porque siempre le salen defensores a esta fea y sin gracia de la Tendo? es que acaso yo no soy mas bonita?

\- Oh ... si si! lo eres ... ese tal Ranma debe de estar ciego o estar loco para preferirla a cualquiera antes que a ti

\- Eso piensas? vaya ... hasta que una me da la razón ...

\- Pero si salta a la vista! mirate ... tu figura es colosal ... eres fuerte y eres una de las chicas mas bonitas que he visto ... porque pierdes tiempo con alguien como Ranma? con tu cara y tu cuerpo debes de tener a miles a tus pies

\- Si ... pero desde que vi a Ranma no pude quitarmelo de la cabeza ... el es mi amor ... mi adoración y ... un momento! yo quiero matar a la Tendo y no charlar contigo ... te perdonaré la vida por ser tan lista y haberte dado cuenta de mi drama ... pero ahora tengo una cita con esa ...

Kodachi se acerca a Akane y en el camino recoge el puñal ... Jali aprovecha que le da otra vez la espalda y salta sobre ella cayendo ambas dando vueltas sobre si mismas pero Kodachi es mas fuerte y se pone sobre ella aunque ambas sostenían el puñal

\- Idiota! desperdiciaste tu oportunidad de seguir con vida! ahora morirás como la estúpida que eres!

Fue cosa de un instante de que una luz cegadora aparece ... Kodachi se tapa la vista y Jali aprovecha para empujarla con sus pies hacia atrás ... ella cae pesadamente peros se reincorpora

\- No impedirás que la mate! crees que no puedo acertarle desde aqui? ahi va!

Kodachi lanza el puñal pero es interceptado por una figura masculina que sorprende sa Kodachi ... era Trunks

\- Trunks! - exclama Jali - como llegaste aqui?

\- De la misma forma que tu ... me imagino ... la verdad es que me sorprende verte aqui

\- No se olviden de mi - dice Goten

\- Goten!

Kodachi se levanta furiosa y saca varias rosas negras pero un pino le cae en las manos haciéndolas soltar ... quien se lo había lanzado era Akane

\- Akane! - exclama Trunks - que placer verte de nuevo!

\- Debería decir lo mismo pero no puedo ... no los recuerdo ... pero gracias ... y ahora esta sicopata y yo tenemos un duelo particular!

\- Sicopata? ya me lo parecía ... porque te odia?

\- Es una de las prometidas de Ranma - añade Jali

Kodachi alista su cinta y Akane se pone en guardia ... Goten se adelanta

\- No quisiera interrumpirlas - dice - pero podrían decirnos donde estan Rei y Bra?

\- Se los dire una vez que acabe con ella! - dice Akane

Kodachi ataca con su cinta y Akane da un brinco esquivándolo ... Kodachi lanza varios ataque simultaneos de rosa y cinta pero sorprendentemente Akane parece volar y salta sobre las cintas como si fuera un puente

\- Donde aprendiste a hacer eso!? - exclama Kodachi

\- En el mismo lugar que aprendí esto! toma!

Akane se lanza y le da un puñetazo en el rostro a Kodachi derribándola y dejándola fuera de combate ... en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Akane la había atado con su propia cinta

\- Lista y envuelta para regalo! - dice Akane triunfante - al fin me saque el gusto!

\- Vaya ... si que es buena - dice Jali

\- Bien ... ya que resolvieron sus diferencias .. podrían contestar mi pregunta? - vuelve a decir Goten

\- Estan en Persia ... en las ruinas de Gor - les dice Jali

\- Bien ... y donde queda eso?

\- Yo los guiaré ... solo tienen que llevarme - les dice Akane

\- Es peligroso

\- Lo se ... pero ya estoy recordándolos y el que una vez fui Isis ... creo que seré de mejor ayuda si puedo abrir el portal desde allá

\- Tiene razón - dice Trunks - vamos ... yo te llevo

\- Y Goten me llevará a mi ... claro - dice Jali

\- Tu te quedas! - le dice Akane - debes de cuidar de Kodachi y despertar a la señora Cologne

\- No quiero quedarme a solas con ella!

\- prefieres enfrentar a L`Ryeght?

\- No se cual es peor ...

\- Dejen de discutir ... Akane tiene razón - dice Goten - vamonos!

Trunks se eleva en la dirección que le señala Akane, seguidos por Goten ... Jali se queda pateando el suelo ...

En la antigua Persia ... Bra, seguida por Serena y Rei Hino avanzaban "la verdad no tengo la menor idea de como separar a L`Ryeght del Gaia"

\- Ustedes tienen idea? - les pregunta Bra

\- De que? - le reponde Sailor Moon

\- De como vamos a hacer para hacer lo que nos dijo Rei

\- De lo que vamos a hacer? creí que tu sabías!

\- Yo no se nada de esas cosas! lo mío es el ki y la magia! creí que Rei había dicho que tu sabrías Sailor Moon usando ese broche que tienes!

\- Yo ... yo pense que tu lo sabías y me dirías que hacer!

\- Como diablos voy a saber el como usar tu adefesio!

\- Como te atreves a llamar al Cristal Lunar adefesio!?

\- Ya! - exclama Mars - no se les hace extraño que Rei nos haya mandado a ciegas? ella debió saber que ninguna tendría idea de lo que debíamos hacer ...

Las tres se quedaron en silencio por un rato

\- Volvamos - dice Bra - tengo un mal presentimiento ...

Las tres regresan rápido adonde habían dejado a Rei con Saturn ... ninguna estaba ,,, ni la sailor ni el deshecho cuerpo de Rei ...

\- Que sucedió ... no puede ser ... nos engañaron! - exclama Bra - eso que estaba ahí no debió ser Rei!

\- pero que hizo con Hotaru? - dice Mars

No lejos de allí ... Hotaru Tomoe en su forma de Sailor Saturn caminaba siguiendo un camino que ella conocía ... Hotaru se detiene ante una gran caverna y contempla su inmensidad ... a lo lejos se sentía un resplandor

\- Bienvenida Sailor Saturn - se escucha una voz cavernosa

\- Aqui me tienes ... L`Ryeght

En otro mundo ... la pelea aerea entre Pan y Uub continuaba .. Pan ataca con varios fireball que Uub esquiva con facilidad, y ataca a Pan rapidamente ... esta trata de tomar distancia para no ser alcanzada por los puños de uub ... tras una sucesión de golpes y contragolpes, Pan consigue imponer condiciones ... en eso se percata de algo ... Uub se esta cansando "eso es! debo resistir lo mas que pueda ... Uub no es un saiyajin ... su cuerpo se cansa mas rápido!" Uub se sonrie ... había adivinado lo que pensaba Pan

\- Se lo que piensas y tienes razón - le dice - mi físico es diferente al de los saiyas y no tengo el nivel de resistencia de ustedes ... pero no por eso creas que tienes una oportunidad

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Que esta pelea es hora de que termine

Ante la sorpresa de Pan ... Uub incrementa enormemente sus energías y a una gran velocidad se lanza contra Pan que apenas tiene tiempo de cubrirse ...

En otro lugar ...

Gohan y Teker acudían donde estaba Kaiosama y lo ven solo en la torre donde antes había estado con Goten y Trunks por lo que Dende se sorprende al verlo solo

\- Kaiosama! - le dice Dende - donde estan Goten y Trunks?

\- Tuve que mandarlos al mundo de las sailor - le contesta

\- Que? - exclama Gohan - se suponía que nos esperarían!

\- Lo siento Gohan pero no pudimos esperarte ... se trataba de una emergencia ... pero no te preocupes ... creo que todo salió bien y dentro de poco podré abrir otro portal para mandarte a ti y a ... como te llamas muchacho?

\- Teker - le contesta el mismo y piensa "que tipo tan raro" - usted es un Kaiosama?

\- Je ... asi es ... ya me contaron que tu eres un descendiente de los saiyajin ... me pregunto si no habran mas

\- Y cuanto crees que debamos esperar? - le pregunta Gohan

\- No lo se ... todo depende en cuanto tiempo pueda establecer nueva comunicación

En otro mundo ...

Goten y Trunks volaban a la mayor velocidad que les permitía el tener que llevar a una pasajera y la oscuridad de la noche ... el viento golpeaba fuerte sus rostros y Akane pegaba su cara a la espalda de Trunks ... sus pensamientos estaban fijos en Ranma "presiento que algo malo ha pasado ... Ranma por favor ... que no te haya pasado nada"

Mientras ... en el interior de la tierra ... Bra, Rei Hino y Serena meditaban sobre sus posibilidades ... la mitad de su tropa ya no estaba ... Ranma, luego Rei Ayanami y ahora Hotaru .. se sentían perdidas sin Ayanami y Bra se lamentaba el haberla perdido cuando recién descubría en ella cosas que le agradaban "es mi culpa" ... Bra se arrodilla y comienza a golpear el suelo

\- Calmate Bra! - le dice Serena

\- Es mi culpa! ... esa es la verdad! todo es mi culpa! perdí a mi padre! a Lionel! y ahora a Rei y no he podido evitarlo! de que diablos me sirven estos poderes si no puedo evitar cosas como estas! soy una tonta! no soy digna de mi padre!

\- Ya basta Bra! - le grita Serena energicamente ... algo inusual en ella - crees que con tus lamentaciones lograremos algo? la tierra depende de nosotras ahora!

\- Pues que esperas para ir a luchar pedazo de boba! hasta donde yo se esto es por tu culpa! tu alojaste a L`Ryeght en tu cuerpo!

\- Puede ser - le contesta Serena sin inmutarse - y por eso estoy aqui ... incluso estoy dispuesta a morir pero no dejaré de luchar ni a lamentarme de lo que esta pasando ... acaso crees que tu padre o Son Goku lo hubiesen hecho?

Bra levanta la mirada y contempla a Serena

\- Como sabes de mi padre?

\- El Supremo Kaiosama me lo contó y lo que no me contó el me lo contaron otros ... deberías estar orgullosa y la mejor forma de honrar su nombre es no darte por vencida ... si ... puede ser mi culpa de que L`Ryeght este aqui y por eso he perdido a Darien y a mis amigas ... pero eso no me arredra sabes? sigo siendo Sailor Moon y esta es mi obligación ... cual es la tuya Bra Briefs? ... antes de despedirme de Pan le agradecí el que desde el momento que la conocí no había parado de luchar por nosotros aunque eso le costara sacrificarse para que siguieramos viviendo ... dejame decirte que desde que te conozco tu tampoco has dejado de luchar ... no te rindas ahora!

Bra se queda de rodillas pero en silencio ... Mars se adelanta y le toma de las manos

\- Escucha Bra - le dice - yo también tengo parte de culpa ... no pude evitar que L`Ryeght me domine e intente hacerles daño ... tu animo es el que debe seguir intacto ... ahora dependemos de ti ... es obvio que L`Ryeght le teme a los brazaletes que llevas puestos y eso te hace nuestra única esperanza ... eres una saiya y lo que se de los saiyas es que la lucha es vital para ellos ... y de los que son como tu es que las luchas se hacen con corazón ... lo vimos en Trunks ... lo vimos en Pan ... ahora es tu turno

Bra se pone de pie "tienen razón ... yo no debo rendirme ... lucharé hasta el final ... por ellos ... no pudo salvar a los que quería ... pero por lo menos las salvaré a ellas"

\- Esta bien ... debemos seguir - dice al fin

\- Hacia donde?

\- Solo siganme ...

Bra se pone en camino ... fue cuando Adhjanti se pone a brillar ...

En otro lugar ... Saturn estaba aparentemente sola ... la voz que parecía provenir de todos sitios se transforma en una serie de murmullos que comienzan a concentrarse en un solo lugar ... de pronto algo comienza a cobrar forma y una columna de tierra se levanta y lo que parecía ser una boca se abre y habla con una voz cavernosa

\- "Donde ... donde esta?" - le dice a Saturn

\- La celestial ha sido destruida - le contesta Hotaru

\- Bien hecho Hotaru - contesta otra voz y una figura aparece de la oscuridad ... la extraña figura le resulta familiar a Hotaru ... envuelta en su manto y la extraña luz que emitía de su rostro como un foco rojo la hizo estremecer

\- Te dije que lo lograríamos - vuelve a decir la extraña figura dirigiéndose a L`Ryeght - ahora quiero lo que me prometiste

\- "No te atrevas a exigirme nada" ... "tu no vales nada para mi ... y cumpliré mi pacto una vez que tu hayas obtenido los brazaletes del caos y los hayas destruido"

\- Arrebatarselos a la saiya no será sencillo ... requiero de los poderes que debes concederme para lograrlo

\- "Los tendrás una vez que te toque enfrentar a la saiya ... yo no quiero interrupciones mientras controlo al Gaia ... y eso dependerá de ti"

\- Y que sucederá conmigo!? - suena otra voz y una figura femenina surge también de la oscuridad - no hice este pacto para satisfacer solo tus intereses!

\- "cuidado como me hablas!" "para mi ustedes son menos que la escoria que podemos dejar a nuestro paso!" "tu tendrás tu venganza contra las inmundas sailor ... te las entregaré cuando hayas arrebatado el Cristal Lunar!"

Hotaru observaba impasible ... dentro de ella existían preguntas y dudas que por el momento no podía responderse ... solo que ahora sabía que L`Ryeght no había actuado sola ... era imposible que en su estado de debilidad haya logrado todo esto ... tuvo ayuda de los seres contra los que se luchó en alguna oportunidad ... aquellos seres que no les importa a quien sirven con tal de satisfacer sus deseos y ambiciones ... pensaba esto mientras miraba al Gran Sabio o Wiseman de la familia Black Moon y a la reina Beryl ... ambos derrotados en alguna oportunidad por las sailor scouts

 **Fin del capítulo 28**

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Espero que hayan disfrutado de la actualización... pronto continuare subiendo capítulos...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	15. Capitulo 29 - Capitulo 30

**"Recuerdos e Ilusiones"**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capitulo 29**

 **Las caras del enemigo**

En una oscura caverna ... Ranma yacía en el suelo inconciente ... de pronto la conciencia comienza a regresar a el, pasado el sopor del hechizo del sueño ... Ranma acelera su despertar al caerle unas gotas de agua de una filtración que provenía del techo de la caverna ... gracias a eso Ranma se despierta ... trata de asimilar lo que había pasado "me capturaron ... que tonto fui ... no tuve tiempo ni siquiera de pelear ... que habrá pasado con las chicas?" ... aún tenía debilidad y se palpa el cuerpo para saber si no tenía heridas ... en eso se percata que tenía senos "ay no! espero que nadie se haya aprovechado!" las gotas de agua que siguen cayendo le comprueban que su transformación ha sido casual ... en eso escucha voces que se aproximan

\- Estan peleando en los interiores - dice una

\- Dicen que es difícil ... los oponentes son poderosos

\- Nuestros amos venceran ...

\- Lo que no entiendo es porque usar aquellos que no pertenecen a nosotros

\- No esta en nosotros cuestionar las decisiones de los amos

\- Tenemos a un enemigo ... debieron haberlo llevado ... los amos necesitan alimento

\- Eso haremos ahora ...

Cuatro figuras entran en la caverna donde yacía Ranma atado ... o mejor dicho atada ... lo que causa sorpresa en los extraños

\- Una chica?

\- De donde salió?

\- El maldito ha escapado!

\- Estan seguros? vean sus ropas ...

\- De lo que estoy seguro es que traje a un hombre

\- Con lo que te gustan los chicos jóvenes ... te creo

\- A mi me gustan mas las chicas ... que tal si ...

\- Tienes razón ... desatenla

Dos de ellos se acercan a Ranma y comienzan a desatarla ... esta se hacía la inconciente ... cuando se vió libre reacciona y golpea a los dos que la sujetaban ... los otros dos tratan de reaccionar pero Ranma rapidamente los pone fuera de combate

\- Aún debil .. ustedes no son rivales ... ahora - dice y sujeta a uno del cuello - donde estan quienes me acompañaban?

\- Torturame ... pero nada lograras!

\- De acuerdo - Ranma lo estrella contra la pared de piedra - hablaras o no?

De pronto se da cuenta que el sujeto ya no respondía ... no se preocupo en ver si estaba vivo o no ... Ranma se dirige siguiendo una dirección, aguzando sus sentidos "debe ser por aqui ... por suerte hay antorchas ... además que siento un ki"

En otro lugar ... Bra caminaba por los corredores subterráneos, seguida por Mars y Sailor Moon ... le costaba aceptar la pérdida de Rei pero estaba decidida a llegar hasta el final ... de pronto siente la emisión de una energía proveniente de una galería y se dirige con rapidez hacia ella

\- Creo que hay algo alla adelante - les dice a las sailor

\- Estas segura? - le dice Serena - tu crees que sea el Gaia?

\- No lo se ... solo que estamos cerca de algo ...

Las tres se dirigen hacia el punto de origen ... entran a una boveda iluminada por un tenue resplandor ... las chicas distinguen una figura en medio de la boveda y ahogan una exclamación ... era Sailor Saturn

\- Hotaru! - exclama Serena y corre hacia ella pero es detenida por Bra

\- Que haces?! - le dice - es Hotaru!

\- Luce algo rara ... no crees? - le contesta Bra

\- Tiene razón - dice Mars - Hotaru? que sucede contigo? que paso con Rei?

Hotaru se sonríe y abre la boca para contestarles

\- Ayanami ya no existe

\- Que dices? - le pregunta Bra molesta - que le hiciste?

\- La destruyó! - suena una voz - eso quiere decir que ya estan derrotadas ... sin la celestial jamás podrán detener a L`Ryeght!

Una figura surge de la oscuridad y se da a conocer ... a Bra no le resultó familiar pero si a las sailor que exclamaron al unisono

\- Beryl!

No lejos de allí una siniestra presencia se encontraba contemplando un extraño panorama ... una poderosa esencia energética se debatía en una lucha en contra de otra que parecía penetrar en ella "ellos no son nada" "tienes razón ... ellos no cuentan ... solo serviran de distracción ... no cumplirás con ellos?" "no me interesan ... solo tu ... tu puedes vencer a la saiya" ... "una vez que me una a Pharaon 9 seré lo suficientemente poderoso para vencerla" "eso será pronto ... el portal se abrirá y el entrara" "con la celestial eliminada ellas ya no tienen oportunidad" "tu conseguirás el cristal lunar y Adjahnti para mi" "ya tenemos el Silence Glaive ... lo demàs es cuestión de tiempo" "si quieres lograr lo que quieres deberàs tener éxito" "no te equivocaste al invocarme ... el caos comenzará muy pronto y la era del primordial volverá" "y tu serás uno de nosotros ... "

En otro mundo ... el poder de Uub se había incrementado y atacaba a Pan a toda velocidad haciendo que ella retroceda pero recibe varios golpes ... el poder de Uub seguía creciendo y Pan trataba de mantener concentración pero se veia en la necesidad de incrementar sus poderes para poder enfrentarlo

\- Rindete ahora Pan! - le dice Uub - jamás podrás vencerme si no utilizas tu máximo poder!

\- Tu sabes que no lo haré! aún puedo ganarte!

\- Antes de que te transformes podré vencerte!

\- Porque no lo intentas?

\- Eres muy lenta para este tipo de cosas!

Uub se lanza contra Pan golpeándola repetidas veces ... Pan ya casi no puede esquivar los ataques de Uub

\- ya no quiero seguir golpeándote Pan ... rindete!

\- Nunca!

El ataque de Uub es my rápido y Pan es golpeada y esta vez recibe un golpe que la manda hacia abajo ... Uub contempla como Pan se precipita a tierra ... los que estaban en el coliseo ven como una figura desciende a tierra a velocidad y en caida libre

\- Es Pan! - dice Maron que usaba unos binoculares

\- Eso quiere decir que perdió! - dice Yamcha

\- Mi nietecita! - exclama Milk - se lastimará si se cae a esa velocidad! debo de salvarla! - Milk corre fuera del coliseo ... pero en eso todos observan un resplandor cubrir a pan, quien se detiene en el aire

\- Que? - exclama Uub - que pasa?

Pan se sonrie y le grita a Uub

\- Gracias por poner tu mismo distancia entre tu y yo ... gracias por permitir esto ... Ahhh!

Pan eleva su poder y en eso su cuerpo aumenta de tamaño y su pelo se hace largo ... la explosión de poder remece la ciudad entera

\- Pan se transformo! - dice Ten - estan locos!

Pan se eleva hacia un sorprendido Uub

\- Me engañaste! - le dice - fingiste que te derrotaba para que tuvieras la oportunidad de transformarte!

\- Asi es querido Uub - le dice picaramente Pan - si trataba de hacerlo en pleno combate no me lo habrías permitido ... solo fingi que perdía para tener el tiempo de suficiente de hacer estallar mi ki ...

\- Pero ... fue diferente ... tu no hiciste estallar tu energía de la forma que Goku lo hacía

\- Claro que no ... esto fue lo que aprendí de los caballeros del santuario y de ... un amigo llamado Ranma ... concentré mi energía interna para hacer el estallido mas rapidamente en base a la concentración y a la elevación de mis sentidos ... continuamos?

\- Tu crees que sea prudente? la tierra no resistirá un combate a este nivel

\- Podemos probar tratando de no usar el máximo poder ... solo un poco ... si?

\- Uhmmm ... esta bien

Ambos se lanzan el uno contra el otro ... el estallido del choque de ambos remece la ciudad ...

En otro mundo ... las sailor contemplaban sorprendidas la presencia de la reina Beryl quien estaba frente a ellas

\- No ... no puede ser - dice Serena - nosotras te vencimos ... tu moriste!

\- jaja! mi querida Sailor Moon ... la muerte solo es un estadío del cual puedes ser rescatada por los medios adecuados ... los adoradores de los primordiales son nigromantes ... gracias a eso estoy aqui

\- Como ... como es posible que tu ...?

\- Quiero lo que es mío Sailor Moon ...

\- Estas loca Beryl! - le dice Mars - crees que ayudando a L`Ryeght obtendrás lo que quieres? no se que te prometió pero ella jamás cumplirá contigo!

\- No quiero escuchar tus razonamientos estúpidos! - le dice Beryl - fui invocada porque yo si puedo usar el cristal lunar ... una vez que lo obtenga nada podrá detenerme!

\- Desde cuando conspiras? - le dice Serena - desde cuando eres esclava de L`Ryeght!

\- Poco después que llegaste a este mundo ... jaja! ... fue gracioso verte dominada por L`Ryeght, Sailor Moon ... pero yo no pude obtener el cristal hasta que tu cumplieras tus objetivos ... uno de ellos fue el que tu me ayudaras a volver!

\- No ... eso no es cierto!

\- Si que lo es mi querida Serena Tsukino ... si ... se tu identidad pero eso ya no importa ... tu venías aqui transportada por el poder de L`Ryeght ... tu volviste a la vida su culto ... tu abriste los portales ... tu ayudaste en mi regreso ... tu ayudaste a contaminar el Gaia! tu ayudaste a destruir a la celestial!

\- No!

\- Si! y además ayudaste a afianzar el control sobre sailor saturn! tu abriste el camino para el contacto con Pharaon 90! creiste que el había dejado su influencia sobre ella?

Las sailor contemplan asustadas a Hotaru quien ahora esgrimía su Silence Glaive hacia ellas

\- Hotaru? - le dice Serena - no ... eso no es cierto

\- Bah! - exclama Bra perdida la paciencia - ya basta de charlas! crees acaso que tu presencia aqui puede detenernos? puedo acabarte de un soplido y eso es lo que hare!

\- Ja! - le contesta Beryl - estúpida saiya ... crees que no se de ti? pero tu no me interesas ... pueden seguir su camino ... solo deben seguir a Sailor Saturn ... pero Sailor Mars se queda a pelear conmigo!

\- Que? - exclama Mars

\- Sabandija! - le dice Bra al estilo de su padre - crees que dejaré que nos sepàres? acaso nos crees tan estúpidas? ahora veras!

Bra se lanza contra Beryl pero en eso es rechazada por un campo de energía ... era el Silence Wall de Hotaru

\- Hotaru! - exclama Serena - porque?!

\- Jaja! - rie Beryl - ustedes eligen ... cada minuto que pasa es precioso ... quieren seguir intentándolo y perder el tiempo o aceptan mis condiciones?

las tres se quedan en suspenso ... Mars es la primera en hablar

\- Chicas ... adelante ... yo me quedo

\- pero ... - le dice Serena - no podemos dejarte

\- No hay solución Serena ... ella tiene razón ... deben llegar al Gaia ... yo pelearé contra ella

Saturn comienza a caminar hacia otra galería ... Bra y Serena se adelantan y pasan a Beryl siguiendo a Hotaru ... Beryl y Mars quedan frente a frente

\- Estas lista Sailor Mars?

\- Cuando quieras ...

El estallido atrás le hace conocer a Bra y a Serena que la pelea había comenzado ... en otro lugar Ranma siente la pelea "ya han comenzado? debo ir hacia alla!"

Bra corría tras Hotaru, realmente sin verla ... trataba de sentir su ki que Hotaru elevaba para que pudiera seguirla ... Serena no podía sentirlo pero podía ver la iluminación que emanaba Bra en su forma de SSJ ... las dos llegan a otro recinto donde Hotaru, al igual que en el anterior esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios

\- Hotaru! - le reclama Serena - yo ... yo creí que tu ...

\- No creas nada princesa de la luna - se escucha otra voz - solo acepta los hechos ... el que este lugar será tu tumba!

La figura de Wiseman surge de la oscuridad ... Serena abre la boca en un grito ahogado de sorpresa ... Bra encara al recien llegado con un gesto de escepticismo

\- Quien es este fantasmón? - dice - trabaja aqui de espantapajaros?

\- Insolente saiya - le contesta Wiseman - solo tu estupidez congenita es comparable con tu ignorancia

\- Es ... el Gran sabio - tartamudea Serena - el ... en realidad es el espíritu de la muerte ... dirigió a la familia Black Moon contra nosotras ... nos engaño a todos ya que solo aspiraba el dominio absoluto

\- Te sobran enemigos eh? por lo visto no saben acabar con ellos como se debe

\- No digas eso! acuerdate que Boujack y Cooler aparecieron aqui!

\- terminaron de discutir? - les dice Wiseman - creo que ahora deben saber que es lo que sigue

\- Una de nosotras se queda - dice Bra - bien .. sere yo payaso!

\- Me gustaría saiya ... pero quien se quedará es Sailor Moon ... tu puedes seguir tras Sailor Saturn

\- No dejaré sola a la boba! - grita Bra - ya me canse de este jueguito! ... acaso crees que no puedo destruir todo este lugar con ustedes también?

\- Lo sabemos ... pero provocarías el fin de este mundo pero no el de L`Ryeght ... si no quieres eso deberás seguir el juego

\- Que se traman ustedes? - interviene Serena - porque sirven a L`Ryeght? porque se han aliado con "eso"? ella jamás les dará lo que ambicionan! les contó sobre Gillveig?

\- Lo sabemos todo ... y Gillveig fracasó ... nosotros no ... somos parte del Caos ... y los primordiales son los padres del Caos ...

\- Que tiene que ver Pharaon 90 con todo esto?

\- Eso ... es solo un nombre ... es una lástima no haber sabido de el antes ... pero el es parte importante de todo esto

\- Creo entender - dice Serena - Pharaon 90 ... es un primordial ... no es asi?

\- Acertaste ... al igual que L`Ryeght ... el esta encerrado en esta dimensión ... en este plano de existencia ... L`Ryeght estuvo en otro y a ella la custodiaba Adan ... aqui su custodia era ...

\- Sailor Saturn - completa la frase Serena - la que porta la llave ... lo dijo el Supremo Kaiosama

\- El pacto de su padre permitió tomar posesión de ella ... se la historia ... el control que ejerció la Dama 9 permitió que en ella quede la "semilla" del poder primordial ... el caos siempre estuvo en su corazón ... caos que necesita para ser la sailor de la destrucción ... nunca dejo de pertenecernos!

Bra y Serena se quedan en silencio y miran a Hotaru que ahora observaba con rostro impasible ... Serena pone la mano en el hombro de Bra

\- Vete Bra ... es mi turno

\- No! ... no creo que ...

\- Te dije que te fueras! tienes razón .. yo también estoy harta de este juego ... no hemos sido mas que titeres todo este tiempo ... siempre en las sombras, manipulando, conspirando ... me poseyeron Bra! ... no sabes lo que es eso ... es como si me hubiesen ensuciado ... mancillado ... lo mismo han hecho con todas nosotras ... en diversos momentos de nuestra vida ... ya estoy cansada ... quiero acabar con esto yo sola ... tu debes seguir y tratar de mantener la esperanza en este mundo ... salvar lo que se pueda ... por favor ... dejame sola

Bra la mira y le coge la mano

\- No .. no quise llamarte boba ... yo lo siento ... suerte Sailor Moon

\- Adios ... princesa de los saiyajin

Hotaru se encamina a otra galería ... Serena encara a Wiseman

\- Valiente decisión princesa ... pero no cambiará tu destino

\- Ahorrate tus palabras ... yo ya no soy la misma ... ahora lo sabrás!

En el exterior ... Trunks y Goten sobrevolaban Nepal ... Akane seguía pensando en Ranma ... Goten tenía una opresión en el corazón ... algo le decía que Rei lo necesitaba ... pero que quizá era tarde

En otro mundo ... el choque de los poderes de Pan y Uub remecían la ciudad ... los ataques se sucedían continuamente generando terribles explosiones en el cielo ... la gente muy asustada ya empezaba a abandonar el coliseo

\- Que imprudencia! - exclama Krilin que ya se había unido al grupo - no pueden pelear con ese nivel!

\- Creo que debemos detenerlos! - dice Ten - volaré para allá!

El choque de ambos contrincantes era cada vez mas fuerte ... Uub pese a sus intentos no lográ quebrar las defensas de Pan quien ataca repetidas veces a Uub que ya se ve en dificultades ... Uub se da cuenta que la diferencia entre ellos se estaba inclinando a favor de Pan "es increible ... ese no es el nivel de un SSJ3 ... es algo diferente ... totalmente diferente" ... Uub vuela en dirección del mar y Pan lo sigue ... al alcanzarlo ambos vuelve a chocar sus poderes y nuevamente Pan consigue controlar la situiación pese a los esfuerzos de Uub ... finalmente un fuerte golpe de Pan lo lanza lejos pero Uub consigue mantenerse levitando

\- Eres realmente poderosa Pan - le dice - no creí que tu nivel fuera tan grande

\- Tu tampoco lo haces mal Uub - le contesta

En la superficie ... Gohan sentía con preocupación el nivel de la batalla "no pueden seguir peleando asi ... estan causando daños a la ciudad y eso que no estan usando sus máximas habilidades"

\- Kaiosama - le dice Gohan - debo parar esa pelea ... ya volveré

\- Pero Gohan! - le reclama Bulma - debemos ir en ayuda de los demás!

\- precisamente ... debo alertar a Uub y a Pan ... el continuar la pelea ya no tiene sentido y deben estar preparados ... para lo que se viene ... regresaré pronto

Gohan se eleva en dirección al lugar donde peleaban Pan y Uub ... Kaiosama estaba preocupado "espero que no pase nada ... yo ... " en eso se sobresalta al sentir el llamado "Kaiosama ... Kaiosama"

En otro mundo ...

Mars iniciaba sus ataques contra Beryl ... las flechas de fuego se abatían sobre Beryl quien genera un campo de fuerza donde chocan consecutivamente sin causarle daño alguno

\- Jaja! que ilusa que eres Mars - le dice beryl sarcasticamente - la Beryl que enfrentaste antes es diferente a la que soy ahora ... jamás podrás vencerme!

\- Pues dejame decirte que yo tampoco soy la misma! Doble Saeta Llameante De Marte!

El poderoso ataque de Mars golpea el escudo de Beryl que no es suficientemente fuerte para resistir el impacto y quiebra el escudo ... Beryl no resulta dañada pero el golpe la derriba ... antes de que se recupera, Mars salta sobre ella, elevándose a gran altura y generando su técnica

\- Fuego de Marte! Poder Máximo!

Una gran llamarada cae sobre Beryl y estalla a su contacto ... un crater queda en el lugar donde estaba Beryl y Mars cae cerca de el generando una saeta llameante ... pero no pudo prevenir el ataque por detrás ... alcanza a disparar pero eso solo aminora los efectos ya que el estallido cerca la lanza contra la pared ... atontada se levanta tratando de mantener la guardia

\- Te lo dije estúpida Sailor ... las cosas son diferentes ahora!

Beryl reaparecía volando sobre ella "maldición ... tiene razón ... es mucho mas fuerte y con nuevos poderes ... pero no me dejaré vencer!"

En otro lugar ... Serena se aprestaba a luchar contra Wiseman ... este hace el primer movimiento, desapareciendo y reapareciendo cerca a Serena, pero esta ya lo había previsto y se aparta rapìdamente ... el ataque de energía de Wiseman se dirige a Serena y ella crea un campo con el cristal, que contiene el ataque de su adversario

\- Luz de Luna ataca!

El ataque de Sailor Moon se pierde ya que Wiseman genera un agujero negro donde el rayo desaparece

\- Tramposo! - le grita Serena

\- Aún no has visto todo ...

Serena presiente el peligro y se aparta a tiempo antes de que su propia técnica que vino por detrás no acabara con ella

\- Pero ... que fue eso?

\- Eso fue un portal astral ... puedo cambiar de ubicación mediante eso ... o puedo desviar tus ataques a un limbo de donde saldrán adonde yo los mande ... y a la dirección que escoja ... debo reconocer que creí que acabaría contigo rapidamente pero veo que has mejorado mucho desde nuestro último encuentro .. pero eso no cambiará las cosas

\- te aseguro que si porque no sabes cuanto he cambiado!

Wiseman ataca esta vez cambiando de posición velozmente, obligando a Serena a moverse con rapìdez ... en eso levanta el Cristal Lunar a lo alto

\- Veamos como evitas esto! Luz de Luna! Ataque múltiple!

Los ataques múltiples salen del Cristal Lunar y ataca en todas direcciones ... Wiseman se oculta desapareciendo pero genera varios portales que atrapan los ataques de Serena ... estos reaparecen y se dirigen a ella que logra evitarlos moviéndose con rapidez ... Wiseman reaparece y ataca a Serena, impactándola y derribándola

\- Realmente crees que podías cambiar tu destino? ... la muerte se cernira sobre ti cuando mi sombra te oculte ...

Serena se pone de pie y encara a Wiseman ... su rostro lleno de determinación resultaba extraño para Wiseman .. era evidente que otra Sailor Moon era la que tenía enfrente en comparación con la que enfrentó hacía un tiempo

En algún lugar en el cielo de Afganistan ... dos figuras volaban a gran velocidad ... eran Goten y Trunks ... Akane sobre la espalda de Trunks enfocaba su concentración en Kaiosama ... algo le decía que Goten y Trunks no serían suficientes ... pensaba en alguien que se esforzaba por recordar ... alguien que podía enfrentar a la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos ... pensaba en Pan ...

En el interior de la tierra ... Bra avanzaba sola siguiendo los pasos de Sailor Saturn ... mil y un recuerdos estaban en su cabeza ... debía reconocer que tenía miedo y se preguntaba si eso fue un sentimiento ajeno a su padre ... si una princesa saiya debía sentir miedo ... debería avergonzarse de eso? "mi papa ... el tal vez sintió miedo alguna vez" recordó lo que escuchó en alguna oportunidad cuando hablaban su padre y su madre "en ese momento comprendí lo que era el miedo ... si alguien los lastimaba a ustedes sin que yo pudiera evitarlo" "solo es eso Vegeta? ... todo tiene que estar referido a ti? o eso oculta un sentimiento mucho mas profundo" "creo que ustedes lo llaman amor ... yo no se como llamarlo ... de haber estado en Vegita mi padre me hubiera matado" "te averguenzas entonces de amarnos y de tener miedo de perdernos?" "no ... ya no ... eso me hace sentir bien" ... ella tenía 10 años cuando escucho eso de su padre "yo ... no debo avergonzarme de tener miedo .. es parte de ser humana también ... que me esperara mas adelante? es el miedo a lo desconocido?" ... recordó lo que una vez en las pocas oportunidades que tuvo de hablar con Goku ... ella había salido llorando de la escuela porque un niño la había golpeado y no pudo reaccionar y huyó cuando el niño quiso continuar ... tenía ganas de hablar con su padre para que le diera una lección a ese niño ... y encima golpeara a sus padres y le destruyera la casa ... terribles pensamientos de venganza estaban en su cabeza ... pero en eso se sintió avergonzada, no solo de haber pensado asi sino de haber llorado y huido ... se dió cuenta que tuvo miedo y lo seguía teniendo ya que el niño la había amenazado para el día siguiente ... no ... no le diría nada a su padre ... eso la hizo llorar mas y se sentó en la banca de un parque ... de pronto siente una mano sobre su hombro "hola Bra" "señor Goku ..." "porque lloras? que pasó?" "yo ... no puedo decírselo ... me siento avergonzada" "es algo malo que hiciste?" "no ... yo no se si hice mal" Bra acaba por contarle todo ... nunca supo de donde sacó Goku dinero para comprar helados y camino con el a su casa "no debes avergonzarte de no haber peleado ... no fue tu culpa ni provocaste a ese niño" "mi padre se enfurecerá ... huir no fue digno de un saiyajin" "pero también eres humana ... dime una cosa Bra ... tuviste miedo de que el niño te golpeara mas o que tu lo lastimaras" "creo que ... tuve miedo de todo" "en parte protegiste a ese niño ... eso estuvo bien ... no te averguences por no haber peleado ... no era lo que tu sentías que debías hacer ... ni tampoco te averguences de tu miedo ... nadie que diga que es valiente es porque no siente miedo ... sino porque ha aprendido a superarlo y eso se aprende" ... Bra recordaba esas palabras pero recien se percata que el abuelo de Pan era muy especial ... en eso llega a otro reciento ... este mucho mas iluminado que el anterior ... siente una poderosa energía pero que parecía que se debilitaba ... era como estar frente a un mar cuyas olas no podían reventar en la playa ... como un mar turbulento al que no se teme ... Hotaru estaba ahí ... Bra entra y la encara

\- Porque Hotaru? porque nos traicionaste? porque tuviste que destruir a Rei?

Hotaru la mira con incredulidad

\- Traicionar? no lo he hecho Bra ... solo seguí mi destino ... solo fuí un instrumento ... siempre lo he sido

\- Donde estamos?

\- Este es el Gaia ... esta al fondo de este abismo ... a una gran profundidad ... en este momento una enorme lucha se sucede en su interior ... el Gaia trata de defenderse de L`Ryeght ... ella lentamente la contamina y muy pronto tomará posesión de ella ... eso significará la transformación de la Tierra en un planeta de la oscuridad

\- Porque permites eso?! es tu mundo!

\- No lo es ... ya sabes lo que pasó conmigo ... serví a Pharaon 90 a traves de la Dama 9 ... los primordiales me señalaron aún antes de nacer

\- Porque?

\- Porque ella es la que guarda el sello! - se escucha una voz - ella es la portadora del Silence Glaive .. la Scout del Silencio .. el inicio del Caos!

\- Quien eres?! - grita Bra - manifiestate!

\- Con todo gusto!

Una enorme figura aparece frente a ella ... era de gran tamaño, de cabellos rojos y portaba una espada

\- Quien eres? otro patético rival de las sailor?

\- Jaja! tienes razón con lo de patéticos ... pero yo no he sido rival de las sailor ... de haber sido así ellas no existirían mi querida Bra Briefs

\- No me debe extrañar que sepas mi nombre ... cual es el tuyo? si es que tienes uno ...

\- Mi nombre? tal vez deberías de saberlo ... ya que fuiste discípula de Rina Inverse ...

\- Que? como es que sabes que yo la conozco?!

\- Como? ... fui yo quien una vez la enfretó y estuve a punto de destruirla ... ella se alió a mis enemigos cuando intente erguirme sobre Ojos de Rubí ... sobre Shagranigudu

Bra recuerda las historias que le narró Rina alguna vez y no necesito hacer mucho esfuerzo para darse cuenta a quien tenía enfrente

\- Tu ... Tu eres Maryu Garv!*

El Mazonku sonrie y se le aproxima..

\- Acetaste saiyajin ... tu destino esta trazado ahora ...

 **Fin del Capítulo 29**

 **Notas de Eduardo Castro:**

 *** con la inclusión de Maryu garv se inicia el crossover con Slayers ... como dije al principio del fic, estoy tomando como secuela del fic "Lagrimas en la Oscuridad" de Nullnone donde Bra desarrolla sus poderes en el mundo de Slayers y como dije anteriormente, a petición y colaboración del mismo autor**

 **** Una aclaración que no se si es necesaria ... en la serie que se transmite aqui, el nombre de la protagonista de Slayers es Rina Inverse pero he visto que en otras traducciones se llama Lina Inverse (que es la que usa Nullnone) y su compañero se llama Gourry Gabriel y aqui es Gaudi Gabriel ... para evitarme confusiones, usaré los nombres con el que los conozco**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

 **Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego**

Bra se encontraba frente al terrible Maryu Garv ... el demonio que alguna vez enfrentara Rina Inverse en la batalla por la Biblia de Klerops

\- Como ... como es posible que tu ...?

\- Que como es que estoy aqui? jaja! ... o no eres muy inteligente o no aprendiste bien las lecciones sobre nosotros ... ya deberías saber que nosotros somos los demonios mayores pero tanto dioses como demonios provenimos de Lo ... la reina de las pesadillas ... el caos mismo ... la lucha entre dioses y demonios trajo el orden pero seguimos siendo parte del caos y a el regresamos ... pero antes del caos estuvieron los primordiales ...

"Mi derrota en la batalla contra Phibrizo solo me devolvió a mis origenes ... L`Ryeght me trajo a ella extrayendome del caos ... ella me eligió y a su poder Lo no puede oponerse ... ahora somos aliados

\- Que ... que es lo que persigues? que beneficios te puede traer una alianza de esta naturaleza?

\- No lo adivinas? ... el poder que puedo obtener me hará superior a Shagranigudu y a las otras entidades de mi universo ... incluso la Reina de las Pesadillas no podrá oponerseme porque el poder de los primordiales me respalda!

\- Porque viniste aqui entonces!? porque no te quedaste allá y has permanecido oculto?!

\- Jaja ... es obvio que tendré que contartelo ... una vez que el Gaia sea L`Ryeght necesitará un cuerpo poderoso para que pueda canalizar ese poder ... el poder del planeta entero ... yo fui el elegido ... serviré a los primordiales pero podré utilizar este poder a mi antojo

Bra dirige su mirada a Hotaru

\- Hotaru ... tu no ...

\- Ella si ... a esta altura ya lo sabes ... sabes que ella perteneció siempre a Pharaon 90 ... una vez que ella rompa el sello ... el estará libre

\- Hotaru - vuelve a decir Bra

\- Pierdes tu tiempo! ella nos pertenece ahora! ella fue elegida desde el principio ...

Bra dirige su mirada fúrica a Maryu Garv muy al estilo de su padre

\- Maldito ... maldito seas! corrompen todo lo que tocan! ustedes criaturas de la oscuridad! malditos demonios! no les importa lo que dañan solo causar el mal!

\- Terminaste tu discursito? no me impresiona ... se que perdiste a tu novio en mi mundo ... ahora por mi mano perderás la vida ... jaja ... no hay casualidades ... el que yo este aqui responde a tu destino ... tu morirás en mis manos!

\- No! yo sellare tu destino ahora! Ahhh!

Bra incrementa su poder y se lanza contra Maryu Garv ...

El estallido de ki no pasa desapercibido para Goten y Trunks "resiste Bra ... voy en tu ayuda" piensa su hermano

En otro mundo ...

Pan y Uub seguían frente a frente ... ambos en su máximo poder ... estaban a punto de comenzar a pelear nuevamente cuando Ten Shin Han hace su aparición

\- Detenganse! - les dice apuradamente - que creen que estan haciendo?

\- Tío Ten? - Pan se vuelve hacia el - que pasa?

\- Acaso no saben los destrozos que estan causando por luchar a ese nivel? - les dice algo molesto - estan a punto de descalificarlos porque no saben de ustedes

\- En serio? - le dice Uub - lo sentimos Ten ...

\- Si ... no nos dimos cuenta - añade Pan tratando de ensayar una sonrisa

Gohan hace su aparición también con el ceño fruncido

\- Papa? viniste a regañárnos también? - le dice su hija

\- No creen que estan exagerando? - le contesta - esta no es una pelea de vida o muerte ... además la tierra esta sufriendo los efectos de su pelea

\- Y eso que no estamos usando todos nuestros recursos ...

\- Paren esto de una vez ... que les parece si juegan al Yankenpo para definir quien gana?

\- Papa! como se te ocurre proponernos eso?

\- No pueden definir quien es mejor de esta forma sin causar mas daño del que ya han causado ... sus poderes son demasiado grandes

\- Esta bien Gohan ... se que tienes razón ... que decides Pan?

\- Yo ... quería acabar esta pelea ... pero creo que ya se lo que quería saber - Pan reduce su nivel al de un SSJ - nuestros poderes son similares Uub ... porque no seguimos el consejo del maestro Roshi y tratamos de saber quien es mas hábil en la pelea? ... regresemos

\- Estas segura Pan? - le dice Gohan pero piensa "parece muy entusiasmada ... sera conveniente decirle sobre Bra y Rei? ... no ... creo que esto lo manejaremos nosotros ... ahora es mi turno" - de acuerdo ... creo que si reducen el nivel de su pelea podrán continuarla

\- Entonces ... vamos Uub?

\- Vamos ...

Ambos vuelan hacia el coliseo ... Ten mira a Gohan

\- Porque no les dijiste nada Gohan?

\- Dejalos ... ambos se merecen esta oportunidad y ya no quiero que Pan se arriesgue por mas poderosa que sea ... esto lo manejaré yo

\- Estas hablando de L`Ryeght ...

\- Lo se ... pero asumiré el riesgo ... y si algo sale mal ... ahi estaran ellos ...

Gohan se dirige hacia el lugar donde lo esperaban Kaiosama, Dende, Teker y Bulma ... Ten sigue a Pan y a Uub ...

Pan y Uub llegan al coliseo y descienden ante la mirada de todos, colocándose nuevamente sobre la plataforma

\- Que ... han regresado - dice el narrador - quien ganó?

\- Nadie - dice Pan - solo nos estabamos probando ... pero ahora será en serio

\- Que ... es eso cierto participante Uub?

\- Asi es ... continuaremos aqui

\- Que ... que dice el jurado?

El maestro Roshi murmura con los otros miembros y luego asiente con la cabeza

\- Damas y caballeros! ... el Jurado ha dado su venia para que esta pelea continue ... la final aún no concluye! ... un momento ... no causaran mas destrozos o si?

\- No - contesta Pan - pelearemos como verdaderos artistas marciales ... ahora sabremos quien es mas hábil ... pero antes ... dejaré este disfraz ...

El poder de Pan desciende ... su forma de SSJ desaparece y regresa a su forma normal

\- pero ... que esta haciendo Pan? - exclama Videl - crei que ...

\- Un momento! - dice el narrador - la participante Akane ha cambiado de forma y ahora resulta como una chica de pelo negro ... no se si ...

\- Después dará las explicaciones ... podemos continuar? - le dice Pan

\- Yo ... bueno ... creo que si ...

\- Bien ... estas listo Uub?

\- Si ... cuando quieras ...

Ambos se lanzan uno contra otro ... el choque sigue siendo de gran impacto ..

En otro mundo ... en el interior de la tierra ... Rei Hino y Beryl libraban su combate ... Mars atacaba con varias flechas pero esta vez moviéndose con rapidez tratando de evitar los ataques de Beryl ... tras una rápida sucesión de ataques, un impacto da en Mars quien cae derribada

\- Veo que tu amiga la saiya ya esta combatiendo - le dice Beryl - esta vez le toco un rival a quien no podrá superar

\- De ... de quien hablas?

\- Jaja! jamás lo sabrás! tu destino es ser destruida aqui ... por mi! aunque debo reconocer que has mejorado mucho pero eso no te basta para enfrentarme ... en el pasado las derrote a todas yo sola ... y ahora tu sola jamás podrás conmigo

Mars se da cuenta de que es cierto ... pese a sus habilidades, no era capaz de enfrentar a Beryl "pero recuerdo cuando luche contra Boujack ... le di buena pelea y tenía un poder mayor que el de Bra ... aún puedo ganarle"

Mars ataca rapidamente pero Beryl la esquiva y le dispara varios ataques de energía ... Mars consigue eludirlos pero aun asi Beryl se le aproxima lo suficiente para golpearla ... Mars concentra su poder y genera una nueva técnica

\- Torbellino de Fuego de Marte!

Una enorme fuerza ardiente rodea a Beryl pero esta concentra su poder y consigue deshacer la técnica en un movimiento que sorprende a Rei ... el contraataque también la sorprende y Mars cae derribada y lastimada

\- Me sorprendiste por un momento Sailor Mars ... pero eso no te basta ... ya perdí el tiempo contigo y resultas aburrida ... ahora muere!

Mars apenas tiene tiempo de esquivar el ataque ... da la vuelta y ataca con una saeta llameante pero Beryl vuelve a detenerla ... Mars hace distancia tratando de evitar un nuevo ataque

\- Solo retrasas lo inevitable ... sola no podrás conmigo!

\- Entonces - se escucha una voz - creo que la sailor scout necesita mi ayuda

Ambas voltean y ven la figura de Ranma Saotome en su forma femenina en la entrada de la gruta ...

No lejos de ahí ... Sailor Moon seguía enfrentando al Gran Sabio sin mucho éxito ... pese a todo el animo de Serena no había flaqueado sino que parecía mas decidida lo que no dejo de sorprender a Wiseman

\- Debo confesar que eres diferente desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos ... no se me informó que tus poderes se habían incrementado

Esa afirmación le pareció extraña a Serena ... Wiseman había sido practicamente invocado por ella mientras L`Ryeght la dominaba ... sus nuevas habilidades eran de conocimiento de la primordial ... porque no comunicó eso a Wiseman y tal vez tampoco a Beryl? ... después de unos segundos de reflexión le pareció que tenía la respuesta ... y no solamente esa sino una posibilidad de vencerlo

\- Sabes por que no se te dijo? - le dice - crees que no lo se ya que fui yo quien te invocó?

\- Eso no es cierto ... quien me trajo aqui fue L`Ryeght usando tu cuerpo

\- pero eso viene a mi memoria ... los planes de L`Ryeght no me son tan extraños o desconocidos ... tu no importas Gran Sabio ... jamás importaste ... fuiste un instrumento para fortalecer a la primordial y ayudarle a contaminar al Gaia ... uso tus poderes y los de Beryl para fortalecerse asi como su control sobre mi ... ustedes le enseñaron como quebrar las dimensiones - Serena se sorprende .. a medida que hablaba algunas cosas venían a su cabeza - ustedes le ayudaron a traer ... que hicieron?

\- De que hablas?

\- Ustedes ... ustedes no pudieron traer a Pharaon 90 ... pero trajeron a alguien que si podía ... no ... el no ... Hotaru puede hacerlo ... ella puede pero necesita la ayuda de ... que hicieron?!

Wiseman se queda en silencio ... de pronto se da cuenta de que Sailor Moon no mentía

\- Lo sabes entonces?

\- Un Mazonku ... Garv? Maryu Garv? un demonio ... el demonio del caos ... el ... es muy poderoso ... el puede ... puede ... oh no! ahora lo se y tu no lo sabes!

\- De que hablas?

\- El ... objetivo ... es ... que ... no ... ustedes solo fueron instrumentos! ustedes no importan ... L`Ryeght no te dijo nada ni a ti ni a Beryl porque esperaba que ustedes sean destruidos por nosotras! ustedes han sido descartados de sus planes porque ya no le sirven para nada! te das cuenta Gran Sabio? jamás cumplira contigo! ni tu ni Beryl le importan! L`Ryeght cuenta con que yo te venza para asi desembarazarse de ti y si no lo hago yo lo hará Maryu Garv!

Wiseman se queda en silencio pero después desciende y encara a Serena

\- Asi fuera como tu dices ... eso jamás pasará ... no te dejare vencerme y luego me encargaré de que las promesas que se me hicieron sean cumplidas

\- Jamás podrás ... tu no sabes esto pero jamás podrás contra Maryu Garv ... el fue traido por una razón ...

\- Asi ... y cual es?

\- Fusionarse ... con Pharaon 90 ...

En otro lugar ...

Bra se había lanzado contra Maryu Garv ante la mirada impasible de Hotaru ... Garv había esquivado todos los ataques de Bra pero esta no ceja en su intento de impactarlo por lo que incrementa su poder, pero el mazonku esta vez contiene todos los ataques y neutraliza a Bra quien trata de hacer distancia pero Garv estira la mano y una descarga de energía impacta en Bra que la estrella contra las rocas

\- Jaja! creiste que tus poderes de SSJ podrían derrotarme?

\- No lo creo - contesta Bra reincorporándose - estoy segura! ahh!

Una descarga de energía es liberada por Bra que va directo a Garv pero este coloca su espada y lo detiene ... rapidamente antes de que Bra reaccione, ya esta sobre ella y la golpea ... Bra cae pero alcanza a esquivar la espada que destruye el suelo que estaba bajo ella antes de que se apartara ... la saiya se incorpora y se eleva lanzando varias descargas pero Garv ya esta a su lado y la vuelve a golpear

\- Es imposible que me puedas vencer! - le dice el triunfante demonio - pero no me fiare de ti asi que te mataré rapidamente ... se que tu padre venció a Tanatos pero fue porque ese dios se confió y le dió la oportunidad a tu padre para superarlo ... no te daré esa oportunidad!

Garv se lanza contra Bra pero esta lo alcanza a esquivar y se lanza contra el en un furioso contraataque pero que Garv neutraliza divertido para luego liberar su energía que empuja a Bra contra el muro de piedra que se quiebra con el impacto ... Bra alcanza a esquivar el espadazo de Garv y hace distancia sin dejar de atacar con descargas de ki ... antes de que Bra reaccione, ya Garv se había colocado a su lado y la derriba de un solo golpe ... Garv esta vez de inmediato libera un ataque que llega a Bra antes de que esta toque el suelo

\- Se acabó ridícula saiya! te dije que no ... un momento ...

Garv se da cuenta al disiparse el polvo ... Bra estaba frente a el con el pelo dorado y emitiendo un poderoso ki ... Garv se repone de la sorpresa para luego limitarse a sonreir

\- Impresionante ... Supersaiyajin 2 ...

No lejos de ahí ... Trunks y Goten con Akane a cuestas se acercaban al lugar del combate ... Akane en eso siente la voz de Kaiosama "muy bien mi querida Akane ... hemos retomado el contacto ... ahora deberás ayudarme a abrir nuevamente el portal"

En otro mundo ...

Pan y Uub iniciaban un nuevo combate donde ambos se trenzan en una serie de golpes tratando de darse pero sin incrementar su poder mas allá del otro ... era un combate de habilidades donde la rapidez y el control de sus cuerpos en la ejecución de técnicas era vital para la victoria ... Pan ejecuta todos sus trucos pero se da cuenta de que Uub los contiene todos

\- Como es que aprendiste a bloquear mis técnicas tan rápido? - le dice Pan

\- Olvidaste las historias que Goku seguramente te contó - le contesta Uub - Mister Buu tenía la habilidad de replicar las tácnicas con solo verlas ... esa misma habilidad la tengo yo

Uub se lanza contra ella usando las mismas técnicas que a Pan si le cuesta trabajo eludir "esto no esta resultando ... si seguimos asi acabaré perdiendo" ... el público observaba la pelea bastante sorprendido

\- Oigan ... creo que conozco a esa chica - dice uno

\- Si ... me parece que es la ... nieta de Mister Satan

\- No ... se le ve mucho mayor

\- A mi me parece que es la chica que me golpeo en la calle

\- Si ... no puede ser la nieta de Mister Satan porque habló mal de el

En el palco de invitados, los demás observaban la pelea ... Ten ya se les había unido y Gohan se había acercado a avisarle a Videl que iría a ese mundo a la primera oportunidad y que cuidara que Pan no lo siga

\- No crees que necesitarás ayuda? - le pregunta Videl

\- Creo que Teker será suficiente ... pero si algo pasa, Kaiosama les avisará

\- Cuidate ... te amo

\- Yo también ... adios

Gohan vuela, mientras Videl regresa a ver la pelea ... Pan se eleva y Uub la sigue alcanzándola y atacándola tratando de derribarla ... en eso Pan comienza a esquivar a Uub sin contraatacar ... sin que se diera cuenta, Pan rapidamente comienza a girar alrededor de el ... Uub en eso se percata del truco de Pan y se coloca debajo de ella

\- Creiste que me engañarías? ese truco lo usaste con Gohan

\- No ... eso fue el Hiryu Shoten Ha - Pan se eleva y se coloca sobre el - y este es el ... Hiryu Hyoten Haaa!

El ataque de torbellino golpea a Uub quien es derribado sin que pueda evitarlo pero consigue caer en la plataforma ... Pan se golpea la cabeza con la palma de la mano ... "oh no! se suponía que con eso lo derribaría! ... no podré hacer eso otra vez .."

En otro mundo ... Beryl observaba a Ranma quien aparece frente a ambas contendientes

\- Quien demonios eres tu? - le dice a Ranma

\- Ranma? - esclama Rei - estas vivo!

\- Ranma? - vuelve a decir Beryl - ah ... eres el fenómeno de Jusenkyo ... crees que tus patéticos poderes podrán enfrentarme?

\- Hablas demasiado quien quiera que seas pero dejame decirte que he estado viendo la pelea desde hace rato y la verdad no he visto nada que me impresione

\- En serio? pues para que no te decepciones ... toma esto!

Una descarga de energía va hacia Ranma pero esta la espera con una sonrisa para solo mover la cabeza y la descarga pasa al lado para estrellarse contra las rocas

\- Te lo dije ... eres muy lenta

Ranma se mueve y se abalanza sobre Beryl quien se protege con su escudo ... Ranma choca con el escudo pero en eso levanta sus brazos y prepara su técnica

\- Mokuo Takabisha!

El impacto choca con la barrera pero no consigue atravesarla ... Beryl se sonrie

\- Creiste que serías mejor rival que Mars? jaja! patético humano ... ahora te demostraré mi verdadero poder!

Las rocas ... algunas de ellas de gran tamaño se comienzan a mover y salen disparadas hacia Ranma quien comienza a esquivarlas ... estas cobran mas velocidad lo que obliga a Ranma a moverse para varias direcciones tratando de esquivar los ataques ... una enorme piedra esta a punto de impactarle pero la flecha de fuego lanzada por Mars la detiene y destruye ... Beryl incrementa la velocidad de las piedras pero también las lanza contra Mars ... Ranma esta vez se impulsa contra las piedras y comienza a saltar sobre ellas ... Beryl se da cuenta de la maniobra de Ranma e incrementa la velocidad de las piedras pero en eso cae en cuenta que Ranma se estaba acercando a ella ... alcanza a colocar su escudo y detiene el puño de Ranma a centimetros de su rostro ...

\- Creiste que me sorprenderías? - le dice sarcastica Beryl

\- la verdad ... si ... - Ranma se aparta y Beryl se da cuenta que las piedras se dirigen a ella cayendole encima y cubriéndola por completo

\- Bien hecho Ranma! - grita Mars ... pero en eso las piedras salen disparadas a todas direcciones obligándolas a cubrirse ... Beryl reaparece, desgreñada y furiosa

\- Pagarás por esto fenómeno! - le grita mientras comienza a incrementar su poder

No lejos de allí ... Serena continuaba su pelea contra Wiseman pero este parecía sorprendido por la revelación de Sailor Moon

\- Dices que Maryu Garv se fusionará con Pharaon 90? como lo sabes?

\- Solo lo se ... es obvio no? ese demonio puede canalizar la fuerza y el poder de Pharaon 90 ... como te darás cuenta, en realidad no cuentas para nada ... ellos mas bien confian en que te venza para no tomarse la molestia ellos mismos

\- Eso no es cierto ... yo ...

\- Reconocelo Gran Sabio ... fracasaste otra vez ... no pudiste mantener tu engaño sobre el principe Diamante ... no pudiste despertar a Isis porque ignorabas que su reencarnación era Akane Tendo y no Rini a quien convertoste en Black Lady ... no puedes volver a recuperar tu poder y confiaste en quien no debías para quienes solo fuiste un tonto útil ... ahora ellos te envían a mi para que yo acabe contigo!

\- Callate! ... no, princesa de la Luna ... no me ganarás ... no podrás vencerme! y yo no me dejaré engañar de nuevo!

Wiseman concentra su poder y ataca a Serena quien esta vez se mueve con mayor rapidez y ataca rapidamente con el Cristal Lunar lo que sorprende a Wiseman ya que ahora Sailor Moon canalizaba mas rápido el poder del cristal Lunar ... este se transporte al mundo astral para evitar ser impactado y vuelve a reaparecer para atacar a Serena de varias direcciones que esta advierte y consigue contrarrestar los ataques ... Wiseman se da cuenta que esta vez a serena la acompañaba una gran confianza en si misma

\- Te dije que no podrás vencerme! eres solo una niña estúpida! - exclama un desesperado Wiseman

\- El estúpido serás tu! estúpido! estúpido! - le contesta Serena sacándole la lengua

\- Atrevida! callate!

Wiseman ataca desordenadamente ... Serena levanta el cristal Lunar

\- Reflejo Lunar!

Inmediatamente alrededor de Serena aparecen una multitud de Sailor Moon que atacan desde varios ángulos Wiseman quien sorprendido trata de guarecerse en los planos astrales pero había una Serena dispuesta a atacarlo donde apareciese ... Wiseman decide atacar también y comienza a destruir las imágenes a gran velocidad desde distintos lugares sin que las otras Serenas puedan ofrecer mucha resistencia ... al final q queda una Sailor Moon que ofrece dura resistencia pero al final se ve rodeada de varios agujeros negros y Wiseman aparece a lo alto

\- Yo también puedo jugar el mismo juego, Sailor Moon - le dice - ya no tienes escapatoria

\- No me vencerás! - exclama Serena - yo ...

Wiseman aparece un agujero negro frente a el y dispara una poderosa descarga ... esta sale por todos los agujeros e impactan en sailor Moon quien desaparece en la explosión

\- Te lo dije - dice Wiseman antes de darse cuenta que hay alguien detrás de el

\- Tiara Lunar ataca! - Sailor Moon repentinamente aparece atrás de el y lo ataca ... el impacta da en el gran sabio quien cae en medio de sus agujeros negros

\- Tu lo dijiste! - dice Moon mientras ejecutaba sus movimientos para ejecutar su técnica - dos podemos jugar el mismo juego y tu luchabas con mis reflejos mientras yo observaba! Rayo Lunar Ataca!

El disparo de Serena se va por el agujero negro y surgen hacia donde estaba Wiseman ... este trata de cubrirse pero es tarde ... en medio de una luz ... lo que era el Gran sabio de la familia Black Moon, el espíritu de la muerte, desaparece del lugar ... para siempre ...

En otro lugar ... Bra estaba frente a Garv, en su forma de SSJ2, dispuesta a enfrentarlo ... Garv se sonrie y se lanza contra la saiya quien esta vez lo esquiva y lo golpea pero Garv se recupera rapidamente y contraataca ... ambos se lanzan el uno contra el otro y la gruta comienza a derrumbarse por el impacto ... la tierra también se parte y comienza a desmenuzarse ... ambos guerreros siguen luchando pero Garv comienza a imponerse y hace retroceder a Bra quien se ve obligada a hacer distancia

\- Estúpida saiya ... no creas que puedes vencerme con tu nivel de SSJ2 ... puedo incrementar mas mis poderes y superarte rapidamente!

\- Pues porque no lo intentas bravucón! sabandija gigante! payaso sobrealimentado! ... pero ... que pasa?

El piso termina de derrumnarse y Bra ve que abajo de ella hay como un mar de energía que parecía tener vida y se movía

\- Lo ves saiya? ... estas presenciando el Gaia - le dice Garv - jaja! mira y contempla como poco a poco el Gaia va pasando a formar parte de L`Ryeght ... una vez que eso suceda no habrá poder en el universo que pueda detenernos! y estoy a punto de destruir a lo único que puede enfrentarnos en este mundo!

Garv ataca a Bra quien incrementa su poder para contenerlo pero Garv parecía mas fuerte lo que obliga a Bra a rechazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya se estaba sintiendo agotada

\- Dejame decirte que se bastante sobre ustedes - le dice Garv - no estas acostumbrada a ese nivel de poder ... tu cuerpo se esta agotando rapidamente y muy pronto perderás ese nivel ... ahora muere!

El ataque de Garv coge desprevenida a Bra estrellándola contra el muro ... Bra trata de reincorporarse pero un pesado pie cae sobre ella ... pese a su poder no puede quitárselo de encima "maldita sea ... como es posible que este monstruo sea mas fuerte que yo ... como es que Rina pudo enfrentarlo ... un momento! eso es!

\- Ra Tilt! - el ataque mágico de Bra hace su efecto y Garv retrocede

\- Bola de Fuego! - vuelve a atacar Bra pero esta vez garv lo rechaza y se abalanza sobre Bra quien a duras penas lo evita "esto no puede seguir asi ... mis técnicas solo lo retrasan ... sera este el fin?"

En el exterior ... Goten, Trunks y Akane llegan a las ruinas de Gor ... ellos tratan de sentir a Bra y a los demás pero solo sienten el poder de Bra estallando en el interior de la tierra ... ambos sobrevuelan los alrededores y Trunks se detiene

\- Goten ... es aqui ... estas listo?

\- Si ... entonces ... Akane ... alejate lo mas que puedas!

Ambos esperan que Akane se vaya ... luego concentran su ki en sus manos y lanzan las descargas al mismo tiempo ... la tierra tiembla con el impacto y un gran estruendo atruena el lugar ...

Garv trata de atacar a Bra pero en eso un estruendo se siente en el lugar y el techo se derrumba ... ambos se ven obligados a cubrirse ... momentos después por el agujero, aparecen Goten y Trunks

\- Trunks! Goten! - exclama Bra - como es que estan aqui?

\- estas bien Bra? - le dice Trunks - pero ... quien es ese?

\- Su nombre es Maryu Garv! es un demonio muy poderoso!

\- pues ahora verá lo que ... un momento ... no puede ser! Hotaru!

Trunks ve a Hotaru de pie sobre una saliente mirándola con la misma impasibilidad con la que había contemplado la pelea entre Bra y Garv pero Trunks la ve tal como la recordaba desde que se separaron

\- Hotaru ... no ... realmente eres tu? yo ... - Trunks vuela hacia ella antes de que Bra lo detenga

\- No Trunks! Hotaru esta de su parte! mato a Rei!

Trunks recibe un empuje energético que lo lanza contra las paredes ... el abre los ojos y ve a Hotaru que lo sigue mirando de forma impasible

\- Hotaru ... porque ...?

\- Jaja! que patéticos sentimentales son ustedes? por esas estupideces pierden la vida ... - rie Garv

Goten había escuchado lo que había dicho Bra ... una enorme desesperación comienza a apoderarse de el "Rei ... no ... no es posible ... noo!"

\- No! Bra dime que no es cierto! Rei no puede estar muerta! Ahhhh!

Goten se transforma en SSJ2 y se lanza contra Hotaru tratando de golpearla pèro es contenido por el campo de fuerza que no puede ser atravezado ... Garv interviene y ataca a Goten quien es lanzado también con fuerza contra las rocas

\- jaja! todo esto es tan gracioso! vinieron a ver a sus amadas? que patético! jaja! - rie Maryu Garv

Goten y Trunks se recuperan y ambos vuelven a transformarse en SSJ2

\- Quienquiera que seas - dice Trunks - pagarás por todo esto! te lo juró!

\- Eso creen? - sigue burlándose Garv - vamos Sailor Saturn ... enseñales!

Una enorme fuerza se desprende de Hotaru que rodea a los tres saiyas ... estos tratan de liberarse pero no pueden ... Hotaru esgrime el Silence Glaive y comienza a moverlo haciendo signos en el aire para luego concentrar su poder

\- Que ... que hace?! - dice Trunks

\- Esta rompiendo el sello que impide a Pharaon 90 entrar a este mundo ... ahora serán testigos de un nuevo poder al que no podrán enfrentar! tenían razón ... no habría podido contra ustedes tres ... pero ahora si! ahora ... aparezcan ustedes que representan a los planetas y hagan la conjunción para que el sello se rompa!

De la parte oscura del Gaia aparecen unas burbujas que se elevan en el aire ... al visualizarlas, ven que en el interior de ellas estan cada una de las sailor ... Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, Plut, Uranus, Neptune

\- Haruka! - exclama Goten

\- Son ... son ellas las sailor? - dice Bra

\- Si! - dice triunfante Maryu Garv - no estan todas pero su poder será suficiente junto con el mio! que se abra el portal!

La energía de Garv se une con la de los sailor y la de Hotaru, formando un portal en el techo de la gruta, una luz se forma en el aire y una atmosfera oprimente se forma en el lugar ... Serena siente la maligna presencia que una vez ya sintió "oh no! ya es tarde ... Pharaon 90 ya esta aqui!" ... en las afueras ... Akane también siente lo que pasa ... lo mismo que Kaiosama "pequeña Akane ... por favor, debes de concentrarte ... un primordial esta siendo liberado!"

En el interior de la caverna ... Trunks, Goten y Bra hacían esfuerzos por liberarse pero al mismo tiempo son testigos de lo que pasaba ... aquella presencia pàrecía rodear a Maryu Garv quien extiende los brazos ... en eso ven que Garv aumenta de tamaño asi como su corpulencia ... sus ojos se ponen rojos y su poder se incrementa enormemente

\- Jaja! si! siento el poder dentro de mi! esto debimos hacerlo hace mucho tiempo ... ahora soy el puño de los primordiales y ninguna escoria saiyajin podrá vencerme ahora!

Garv vuela hacia los tres saiyas que no pueden moverse para evitar el ataque pero contra lo que se esperaban, Garv choca contra ellos y es empujado contra el muro de piedra ... este tarda en comprender pero Bra se da cuenta

\- Un momento ... esto es ... un AT! por eso sentí esa extraña sensación ... no puede ser ... Rei ... Rei Ayanami esta aqui! pero donde?

\- Aqui Bra - todos se vuelven hacia donde había provenido la voz de Rei ... ante su sorpresa habìa provenido ... de Hotaru! ... el gran sorprendido es Garv

\- Que significa esto?! tu ..?!

\- Asi es Pharaon Garv - le contesta Hotaru - ustedes no tienen el monopolio de la astucia y olvidaron que dos podemos jugar el mismo juego ... yo también puedo engañarlos ... sucede que Hotaru y yo ahora somos una

\- Que dices?

\- Nos fusionamos ... todo esto fue solo una estratagema mía para poder llegar a ustedes y a las sailor y a todos a quienes había absorvido L`Ryeght ...

\- pero ... tu ... tu me liberaste!

\- Asi es ... no adivinas porque? permaneciste mucho tiempo escondido sin que pudieramos enfrentarte ... ahora estas libre ... y aun no sabes la respuesta

Hotaru lo mira y se sonrie

\- Ahora tienes presencia física ... ahora puedes ser vencido ...

\- No! tu eres mía! siempre lo fuiste! eras la señalada! la que portaba el sello! la que ... pero ...

\- Ya lo adivinaste? - le dice Hotaru - ni Sailor Saturn sabía la verdad ... ahora lo sabe ... y por eso pudimos fusionarnos ... acaso no te pusiste a pensar que aquel que sea señalado como guardían del sello debía ser de una naturaleza "diferente"?

En eso una intensa luz comienza a formarse alrededor de Hotaru ... su uniforme de sailor desaparece y la forma delineada por la luz de diez alas se forma atrás de ella

\- Hotaru Tomoe ... también es una celestial - les dice a todos - ahora esta vez será una lucha entre L`ryeght y nosotras ... por el Gaia ...

Hotaru dirige su vista hacia Trunks, Goten y luego a Bra y les sonrie

\- Se que ustedes pueden ... salven a los demás ... esta batalla contra Pharaon Garv es de ustedes ...

El AT que rodea a los saiyas desaparece ... Hotaru se deja caer su cuerpo impacta con el Gaia para luego desaparecer en aquel mar de energía ...

 **Fin del capítulo 30**


	16. Capitulo 31 - Capitulo 32

**"Recuerdos e Ilusiones"**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capitulo 31**

 **"Podremos vencerlo?"**

Trunks contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos como Hotaru desaparecía en el Gaia ... casi al instante, las esferas que envolvían a las inconcientes sailor desaparece y estas se precipitan al vacío ... repuestos de su sorpresa inicial, Goten atrapa a Haruka y a Michiru, mientras que Bra lo hace con Mina y Ami .. ante los gritos de Bra, Trunks reacciona y atrapa a Plut y a Jupiter, antes de que se vuelvan a hundir en el gaia ... Bra se eleva con su carga y sale por el agujero hecho por Trunks y Goten y es seguida por estos, alcanzando el exterior ... rapidamente se alejan y Trunks le grita a Akane que se sujete de el ... Akane lo hace y los cuatro se alejan lo mas que pueden ... depositan su preciosa carga en el suelo a los pies de Akane

\- Las sailor! - exclama Akane sorprendida - pero ... donde esta Ranma, Ryoga y los demás?

\- Ranma ... - dice Bra - el fue atrapado ... no se nada de el

\- No! debo ir a buscarlo!

Akane hace el ademán de ir pero es detenida por Goten

\- No Akane! no lo hagas!

\- Sueltame!

\- No! escucha! nada de lo que hagas servirá de algo! hay una cosa ahí muy poderosa! nosotros ... iremos

\- Alguien ... puede decirme que paso allí?

\- Ahora ... lo entiendo - dice Bra - Rei ... ella nos alejo ... ella solo quería protegernos ... para así fusionarse con Hotaru

\- No entiendo - dice Trunks - Hotaru ... ella ...

\- Ya lo oiste - dice Goten - al igual que Rei ... es un angel

\- Pero ... que pasará con ellas?

\- Lo que sea que pase - dice Bra - es la lucha de ambas ... a nosotros nos espera otra cosa ... vean alla

Todos observan el lugar del que se habían alejado y una columna de fuego se eleva desde el crater

\- Es el - dice Bra - vamos chicos?

\- Tu te quedas! - le dice Trunks - aún eres mi hermana y debo protegerte

\- Dejate de tonterías! creo que ahora yo soy mas fuerte que tu

\- Nada de peros! no quiero ...

\- Escuchame Trunks! yo conozco la magia que puede vencer a esa cosa ... soy la que tiene mejores posibilidades que ustedes!

\- Quieres apostar?

\- dejense de discutir ... creo que esa cosa nos esta buscando - dice Goten mirando a lo lejos

\- De acuerdo ... pero no te arriesgues tanto ...

\- Pues dejate de hablar y vamos!

Los dos hermanos se elevan, mientras Goten le dirige una última mirada a Haruka

\- Cuidala ... digo ... cuidalas - le dice a Akane

\- Si ... por favor ... salva a Ranma ...

\- Lo haré ...

Goten vuela hacia la enorme columna de fuego detrás de Trunks y Bra "no lo se ... no se si te volveré a ver Haruka ... o a ti Rei"

En el interior de la tierra ... Rei Hino y Ranma sentían la enorme conmoción y la sensación de que una poderosa fuerza había surgido "que significará esto?"

\- Jaja! - rie Beryl - lo sienten? es el despertar de Pharaon 90! Saturn debe haberlo liberado!

\- Que quieres decir? - le pregunta Mars

\- Saturn era la guardiana del sello ... la que impedía que Pharaon 90 vuelva a la tierra ... ahora esta aqui y seguramente se ha fusionado con el ser que ayudamos a traer ... ahora nada ... ni siquiera el poder de un saiyajin podrá detenerlo!

\- Eso crees? - le dice Ranma - pero por lo menos te detendremos a ti! Kame hame Haa!

El ataque de Ranma es detenido por Beryl quien contraataca a gran velocidad, liberando varias descargas de energía ... Ranma las esquiva y le lanza también otra descarga que Beryl evita ... Mars aprovecha y ataca también con una Super Saeta pero que Beryl también detiene ... esta concentra su poder y genera una poderosa fuerza que golpea a ambas combatientes estrellándolas contra los muros de piedra ... Beryl decide no distraerse mas y ataca a Ranma pero en el último segundo concentra su poder

\- Kaioken! - el poder de Ranma se duplica y ataca a Beryl alcanzándola a golpear ... Beryl retrocede y ranma genera una nueva técnica

\- Mokuo Takabisha Amaguriken! - Una gran cantidad de ráfagas se abaten sobre Beryl quien apenas alcanza a protegerse con su campo de fuerza, pero aún asi los impactos son lo suficientemente fuertes para derribarla ... Mars ataca también con varias saetas que dan en Beryl pero aún no la abaten aunque la dejan lastimada

\- Tu ... fenómeno ... me sorprendiste!

\- Asi? pues me alegro ... vencerte será solo cuestión de tiempo y ... que ... que me pasa?

Ranma tambalea y de pronto recuerda que el Kaiosama le había dicho que no usara el Kaioken en su forma femenina ya que se agotaría rapidamente y la dejaría indefensa ... Mars también se da cuenta "oh no! Ranma no esta en condiciones de continuar"

\- Jaja! - rie Beryl - creiste que ... me vencerían tan facilmente ... agotaste tus fuerzas en ese ataque y ahora no podrás resistir esto!

Beryl genera su ataque pero en eso Mars se da cuenta que Beryl no esta en sus mejores condiciones y comienza a generar rapidamente su última técnica ... en un espacio cortisimo de tiempo alcanza a lanzarle una mirada a Ranma ... el ataque sale de la mano de Beryl en dirección a Ranma quien en un supremo esfuerzo alcanza a esquivarlo lo que sorprende a Beryl quien no se da cuenta de que Mars atacaba ya

\- Espada llameante de Marte!

Beryl trata de apartarse pero siente el golpe que la hace trastabillar, para finalmente caer ... Beryl se queda inmovil por un buen rato para luego levantarse dificultosamente ... Mars estaba frente a ella apuntándole con una saeta y Ranma también se levantaba aún débil pero ilesa

\- Que ... que esperas sailor Mars ... vas a demostrar que eres mejor que yo por ... tenerme piedad? ... tu piedad me asquea ... termina de una vez ... si es que tienes el valor ...

\- Crees que es piedad? no ... es solo pena ... yo no tendré piedad de ti porque tu y aquellos a quienes sirves me usaron para dañar amigas ... matarte sera un placer!

Mars eleva la flecha apuntando a Beryl ... en eso una voz resuena el lugar

\- Detente Rei! - era Serena que aparece repentinamente - no ... no lo hagas ...

\- Serena? - dice Mars - estas bien? porque me detienes? ella es nuestra enemiga!

\- Lo se ... pero ya estoy cansada ... ya estoy cansada de tanta muerte ... ya estoy cansada que nuestros enemigos vuelvan ... sabes porque? porque los mantiene vivo el rencor que han alimentado durante milenios ... el rencor que hemos ayudado a mantener ...

\- De que hablas?

\- Ahora lo se ... acabo de luchar contra el Gran sabio ... lo recuerdas Rei? recuerdas a Isis? ella subisitió porque la venganza le permitió trascender desde el tiempo y el espacio ... y que me dices de los saiyas? ... Boujack ... Cooler ... es el rencor que los primordiales han usado para traerlos de vuelta ... es eso ... y seguiran viniendo ... y ya estoy cansada de luchar ...

Beryl se vuelve hacia Sailor Moon y la mira con desprecio

\- Estúpida princesa ... asi que venciste a Wiseman? ... me sorprendes ... confie en que el te vencería ... acaso no has oido ... tu piedad me asquea ... matame de una vez si tienes el valor!

\- No Beryl ... no puedo hacerlo ... quieres que te mate? convenceme de ello ... explicame el porque de tanto odio hacia nosotras? solo porque perteneces al Negaverso? porque tenemos algo que tu quieres? porque te hemos quitado algo que te pertenecía?

Beryl se queda en silencio ... luego baja la mirada

\- Tu ... tu lo sabes ...

\- No ... no lo se ... dimelo

\- Tu ... tu me quitaste a Endymion ...

\- Como dices?

\- No lo recuerdas verdad ... niña caprichosa ... yo amaba a Endymion pero sus obligaciones le exigían casarse contigo ... yo quería evitar eso

\- Eso era todo? ... no era acaso la corona? el Reino de la Luna? el Cristal Lunar?

\- Todo era mi derecho! entiendes? todo era mi derecho! al igual que hizo con Isis tu madre me desterró al Negaverso ... ese es el reino que me dió para que no te molestara! las estrellas te habían designado como su sucesora pero yo ... yo era la mayor!

\- De ... de que hablas?

\- Tu y yo ... somos ... hermanas

Serena se quedo en silencio hasta que unas lágrimas aparecíeron en sus ojos

\- No ... no lo sabía - le dice sollozando - perdónanos ...

\- Crees que eso basta?

\- No ... te obligamos a destruirnos ... ahora te forzamos a que seas servidora de L`Ryeght ... porque no me lo dijiste?

\- Que habría cambiado eso?

\- Todo ... entiendelo tu ahora! todo! te habría dado todo pero elegiste el peor camino! querías a Darien? hubiera renunciado a el por ti! eramos de la misma sangre! porque teníamos que pelear la una con la otra! yo no recordaba nada! no sabía nada! pero sabes que? de nada te habría servido que te hubiese dado todo ... jamás lo habrías conservado y habrías perdido a Darien ...

\- De que hablas?

\- Entiendelo Beryl ... de que habría servido tener todo eso? si no hubieras logrado el amor de los demas? ... mi amor como hermana ... el amor de Darien

\- El ... el me amaba! Endymion me amaba!

\- Si ... pero Darien no ... porque el y yo vivimos sin las ataduras del reino de la Luna ... eramos libres y el decidió ... aquella vez que combatimos ... lo recuerdas?

En la memoria de Beryl surgen las imagenes de la pelea que sostuvo en el pasado ... Darien no quiso quedarse con ella ... solo cuando estuvo bajo su control pero despùés cambió ... despues la dejo y se decidió por Sailor Moon

\- Yo ... yo lo habría logrado ... lo habría conseguido ... que el me amara

\- Y yo lo habría aceptado ... solo tenías que pedirlo ...

Serena se acerca a ella y le deposita el cristal lunar en sus manos

\- Tomalo ... yo ya no lo quiero si tanto sufrimiento te causo ... solo hubiese querido ser felíz ... tu, mama y yo y sin que me importara a quien quisiera Endymion ... lo que me importa ahora es ser feliz como Serena Tsukino ... pero no a expensas de nadie

Beryl se queda inmovil y luego sostiene lo que había sido objeto de su ambición

\- Entonces ... todo fue en vano ...

\- Si ...

\- Si ... si hubiese sabido ... si solo lo hubiese sabido ... ahora es tarde ...

\- Aún no es tarde ... tus heridas sanaran y ...

\- No ... no te has dado cuenta? solo soy una sombra ... yo nunca deje de estar muerta ... nunca deje de estarlo ... desde que mama me desterró al Negaverso ... espere tanto tiempo ... tanto tiempo ... y fue en vano ... cuando el ser feliz era tan sencillo ...

El Cristal Lunar emite una luz y Beryl sufre una transformación ... su piel se aclara y sus ropas cambian ... una persona muy parecida a Serena levanta la cabeza

\- perdoname Serena ... lo siento ...

La figura de Beryl comienza a desintegrarse lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Serena ... al final desaparece del todo y el Cristal Lunar cae al suelo ... Serena se acerca y lo recoge

\- perdonanos tu a nosotros ... adios Beryl ... adios hermana mayor

Serena se vuelve hacia Ranma y Mars

\- Debemos de salir de aqui ... nos necesitan afuera

\- Serena ... lo siento ... yo tampoco lo sabía

\- Dejalo para después ... no me digas nada ... por favor ... solo salgamos de aqui

Serena se encamina seguida por Mars y Ranma ... los dos no la ven ni se dan cuenta pero esta vez Serena llora en silencio ...

En las afueras ... una expectante Akane observaba a lo lejos lo sucedido "Kaiosama ... necesitamos ayuda ..."

En el torneo de artes marciales ... todos seguían expectando la pelea ... Pan contemplaba el lugar donde Uub había quedado dejando un agujero tras el Hyriu Hyoten Ha que le había lanzado, pero no tuvo tiempo para nada ... Uub emerge algo golpeado pero con ganas de seguir peleando

\- Buena técnica Pan - le dice - pero creo que con eso se agotaron tus trucos

\- En eso tienes razón - le contesta una preocupada Pan

\- Pues veamos ahora que tan bien te defiendes ...

Uub ataca a gran velocidad sin incrementar mas su ki y Pan se dedica solo a bloquearlo, pero luego se lanza al contraataque, alcanzando a superarlo y hacerlo retroceder ... tras un rápido intercambio de golpes, Pan logra imponer condiciones ... en eso se da cuenta que Uub esta cansado "es cierto ... su cuerpo no resiste tanta presión combativa ... entonces solo debo ..." Pan no termina de pensar ya que Uub en un rápido movimiento, se eleva y estira su dedo hacia Pan

\- Conviertete en caramelo! - el rayo mágico va directo hacia Pan pero esta se aparta y el rayo impacta en la plataforma que se transforma completamente en caramelos multicolores ... Pan hace equilibrios antes de atinar a elevarse o sino hubiese caido al suelo

\- Esto es increible! - dice el narrador - el participante Uub ha transformado la plataforma en caramelos! no me pregunten como lo hizo porque no lo se! lo que si se es que si no hay plataforma la pelea no puede continuar!

\- Porque no! - dice Uub - ninguno aún no toca tierra ... podemos seguir!

\- Creo que tiene razón - dice uno de los comisarios - no podemops interrumpir la pelea ...

Pan levita hacia Uub con la cara enojada

\- Eres un tramposo Uub! como te atreviste a usar tu magia!? que tal si me convertías en caramelo!?

\- Bueno ... hubiese sido interesante probar que sabor tienes - le dice picaramente (algo extraño en Uub)

\- Atrevido!

\- Vamos ... no te enojes ... contaba con que te apartaras ... ahora la pelea no durará tanto ... será mas fácil que uno toque tierra ... no crees?

\- Es por eso que transformaste la plataforma en caramelos? que listo eres ... ya te estabas cansando y esto hará las cosas mas rápido ... verdad?

\- Exactamente ...

\- Pues ... caete!

Pan ataca a Uub pero este previene su movimiento y la esquiva ... la pelea comienza nuevamente con los dos contrincantes en el aire ...

En otro lugar ... Kaiosama recibía la transmisión de Akane "que es lo que sucede?" "algo grave Kaiosama ... ha aparecido otro ser muy poderoso ... algo me dice que Trunks, Goten y Bra no podrán con el ... tiene que ayudarnos!" "concentrate joven Akane ... trataremos de abrir el portal nuevamente"

Mientras ... en Persia ... Goten, Trunks y Bra llegan donde la columna de fuego ... de su interior surge la enorme figura del ahora Pharaon Garv

\- Ustedes! creen acaso que la celestial tiene razón en que podrán vencerme? jaja! debo confesar que me engañò ... creí que la controlaba, pero hizo mal sus cálculos al pensar que ustedes tendrían oportunidad contra mi!

\- Eso lo verás ahora - le dice una desafiante Bra - lo que tu seas ahora sentirá el poder de los saiyajin!

Los tres se transforman en SSJ2 y atacan a un tiempo a Garv, quien desaparece antes de que lo toquen y reaparece rapidamente cerca a Goten, derribándolo con facilidad ... Bra le lanza varias descargas pero ya había desaparecido y atacado nuevamente, pero esta vez es a Trunks a quien derriba

\- Jaja! tu serás la última chica saiya!

Bra eleva mas su poder y trata de prevenir los ataques pero Garv se mueve con mucha rapidez y Bra no alcanza a tocarlo ... cuando parecía que iba a impactarlo, Garv desaparece y ataca con un rayo de energía que Bra no puede esquivar pero si contiene ... crea un muro mágico pero aún asi la estrella contra una montaña ... abajo, Goten y Trunks se recuperan

\- Es ... muy fuerte - dice un lastimado Goten

\- Su .. estilo de pelea es similar ... al de Hildegard ... lo recuerdas?

\- Si ... eso quiere decir que hay un modo de vencerlo ... la fusión ...

\- Hagamoslo ahora! FUUUSIOOONN!

Goten y Trunks hacen los movimientos para fusionarse y juntan sus dedos ... ante su sorpresa ... nada pasa

\- Que esta pasando? - exclama Goten - acaso no lo hicimos bien?

\- No entiendo ...

\- Jaja! - rie Pharaon Garv - saiyas imbeciles! creyeron que no sabía lo que era la fusión? contaba con que ustedes intentarían fusionarse después de que su orgullo saiya los forzara a pelear separados ... creen que los ataque primero porque si? no ... al tocarlos los hechicé! cree una barrera alrededor de ustedes que aparece cada vez que se acercan el uno al otro ... si no se tocan ... no podrán fusionarse!

\- maldito sea! - exclama Trunks - sin la fusión no podremos ganarle!

\- Pues no me quedaré cruzado de brazos! - dice Goten - si lo enfrentamos quizá podamos debilitarlo lo suficiente para romper el hechizo

\- Si es que no nos mata antes ...

Goten y Trunks incrementan su poder y se lanzan sobre Garv quien los espera con una sonrisa sarcástica ...

Mientras ... Serena, Mars y Ranma llegán a la caverna donde se había combatido ... no había piso asi que se detuvieron en una saliente ... hacia arriba se veía la luz y hacia abajo se veía un mar de energía

\- Que es eso? - dice Ranma

\- Eso ... es el Gaia - dice Serena laconicamente

\- Como lo sabes?

\- Solo lo se ...

\- Arriba esta la salida - dice Mars - parece que están peleando allá arriba

\- Entonces es allá donde debemos ir! - dice Ranma - vamos!

\- Espera - dice Serena - ve con Rei ... yo me quedo

\- De que hablas? - dice Mars

Serena por toda respuesta se eleva y va hacia otra saliente de donde coge un objeto ... regresa con sus dos compañeras y les muestra el Silence Glaive

\- El Silence Glaive? - dice Mars - pero donde esta Hotaru?

\- Ella esta abajo ... en el Gaia

\- Como ... lo sabes?

\- Solo lo se ... y ahora se mas ... al tocar el silence glaive me he dado cuenta de algo ... y ahora se lo que debo hacer ...

\- De que hablas? no nos separemos ahora!

\- Escuchen ... vean lo que sucede con el Gaia ... esta luchando y ahora Hotaru y Ayanami están allí ... tratando de liberar al Gaia de la maligna influencia de L`Ryeght ... arriba, los saiyas combaten contra Pharaon 90 que se ha fusionado con un demonio para hacerse mas fuerte

\- Pharaon 90? pero ...

\- Es el ... el es un primordial ... y ahora puede ser vencido ... vayan ustedes .. lleven el silence glaive

\- Pero ... que diablos piensas hacer? - le dice Ranma

\- Lo que paso una vez ... yo ... debo purificarme ... debo purificar la semilla estelar ... el mal esta en mi aún ... no lo entienden? mate a Wiseman y lo ... lo disfruté! no saben lo que me contuve para no hacer lo mismo con Beryl ...

Serena mira el vacio y luego se vuelve a Ranma y a Mars

\- Setsuna tenía razón ... no se si pertenezco a este mundo ... tal vez realmente no sea Sailor Moon, pero el serlo causó dolor ... Isis, Beryl que era mi propia hermana! e incluso a Darien! es hora de saber la verdad ... Adios chicas ... tal vez no nos volvamos a ver ... se acabó el sufrimiento que cause el ser Sailor Moon ...

\- Serena! nooo! - grita Mars ... pero ninguna de las dos puede detenerla ... a toda velocidad, Sailor Moon se arroja al vacio y se hunde en el Gaia ... Mars cae de rodillas y Ranma la sujeta

\- Porque Serena!? - grita Rei Hino - porque tenías que hacer eso!? lo que sea lo hubieramos pasado juntas! no lo recuerdas Serena? no recuerdas lo que pasamos juntas? todas nosotras?

\- Mars ...

\- Tu nos viste morir una y cien veces y nos salvaste ... tu siempre eras la última que quedabas .. tu eras la que acababa venciendo siempre ... nunca nos dejabas solas ...

\- Mars ...

\- Solas? ya no queda nadie ... soy la última sailor? donde estan las demás? ... Venus y sus coqueteos .. Mercury y su genialidad .. Jupiter y su entereza .. Plut y sus misterios ... Uranus y su dureza ... Neptune y su determinación ... Hotaru y su dulzura ...

\- Basta Mars!

\- Y tu ... Serena ... tu ... no me dejes sola! no puedo hacer lo que tu hacías! yo no soy Sailor Moon!

\- Ya basta! - Ranma la levanta de los brazos y la zamaquea - vuelve en ti! fue su decisión y no podemos hacer nada mas que seguir viviendo! no te has dado cuenta? no solo eres la única que queda ... ahora eres sailor Moon!

\- Que dices?

\- Acaso no ves lo que hay en el suelo?

Mars baja la mirada y ve el Cristal Lunar sobre el suelo

\- pero ...

\- Toma - Ranma lo recoge y se lo da - sea lo que sea que nos espera allá arriba debemos hacerlo sin temor ... lo que sea será .. tu misma lo dijiste ... Sailor Moon no se rinde y tu eres ahora Sailor Moon

Mars no dice nada y se deja coger por Ranma para que este la lleve volando hacia la salida ...

En el exterior ... el combate continuaba entre Goten y Trunks contra Pharaon Garv ... este facilmente neutraliza todos sus ataques y les lanza sendas descargas de energía que los golpea ... ambos saiyas caen derribados pero rapidamente se recuperan ... timidamente Mars y Ranma se asoman y ven la pelea ... el nivel de poder desplegado los hace recordar ... Ranma piensa "yo .. he visto ese estilo de pelea ... esa transformación ... Pan?"

\- jaja! seguiran insistiendo? - se burla Garv - ya me aburrieron así que los mataré de una vez!

Garv se eleva hacia ellos desplegando un gran poder ... a un tiempo, Goten y Trunks se separan y ambos concentran su poder para atacar

\- Big Bang Attack!

\- Kame hame Haaa!

El poderoso impacto remece la tierra ... en el lugar donde estaba Pharaon Garv solo hay un neorme crater

\- Lo logramos? - dice Trunks

\- Me temo que no - suena una voz y Garv se materializa al lado de Trunks atacándolo rapidamente ... después de golpearlo y antes de que Goten intervenga, Garv lo corta con su espada a la altura del pecho

\- Trunks! nooo! - grita Goten y se lanza desplegando todo su poder contra Garv pero este esquiva todos sus ataques hasta que también golpea a Goten y lo derriba para caer sobre el y pisarlo ... luego coloca su espada en su cuello

\- Listo para morir saiya?

\- vete al infierno! - le contesta Goten tratando de zafarse

\- Tu primero ...

\- Ra Tilt!

El ataque mágico empuja a Garv, dejando a Goten libre ... Bra era la que peleaba ahora

\- Vaya ... asi que la bruja saiya aún tiene ganas de seguir sufriendo eh?

\- Nada de eso Garv! - le dice una recuperada Bra - serás tu quien sufra!

\- jaja! tus amigos nada pudieron conmigo ... tu sola solo harás el ridículo!

\- No esta sola! - grita Ranma quien aparece elevando su ki y Mars apuntándole con su flecha llameante

\- Ranma! - exclama Bra

\- Jaja! asi que estan vivos? solo serán mas basura que barrer ...

\- No estes tan seguro fanfarrón! - le grita Ranma mostrando una confianza que no sentía "es imposible ... venció facilmente a esos dos ... uno de ellos no era Trunks? ... no importa ... jamás le ganaremos ... es demasiado poderoso"

A lo lejos, Akane siente el ki de Ranma "oh no! es Ranma! esta vivo! pero el jamás podrá ganarle a esa cosa! corre grave peligro! Kaiosama! Kaiosama!"

En otro mundo ... Pan y Uub seguían disputando la final, esta vez en un combate aéreo ... en otro lugar Kaiosama recibía los mensajes desesperados de Akane "calmate Akane ... no lograrás nada desesperándote!" "Kaiosama ... Ranma esta peleando ... morirá si no lo ayudamos!" "trata de concentrarte ... trata de relajarte y sincronizarte conmigo para abrir el portal" ... en eso Gohan llega

\- Como va todo Kaiosama?

\- Las cosas no van bien ... estan librando una batalla muy dura ... y aún no logro sincronizarme

\- Pues traté! - le grita Bulma - no tolero seguir aqui con los brazos cruzados!

\- Esta bien ... pero no grites! pierdo contacto si me gritas! bien ... "escuchame Akane ... lo intentaremos nuevamente ... preparate! Akane? Akane ... donde estas?!"

En el otro mundo ... Bra iniciaba sus ataques en forma simultánea con Rei y Ranma ... Garv esquiva todos los ataques con facilidad y ataca primero a Bra quien pese a elevar su poder es alcanzada y golpeada pero alcanza a protegerse con un escudo mágico aunque le es insuficiente y es derribada ... luego Garv dirige su atención hacia la sailor y Ranma y los ataca ... Ranma alcanza el kaioken para esquivarlo empujando a Mars ... Ranma aprovecha todo su poder para alcanzarlo y gracias a su habilidad marcial consigue propinarle varios golpes que parecen hacer efecto ... un último puñetazo le voltea el rostro a Garv pèro este rapidamente se vuelve hacia ella y se sonrie ...

\- Que? - se pregunta Ranma - no le hice nada!

\- Jaja! estupida humana! crees que tus patéticos poderes pueden lastimarme? toma!

Un disparo impacta en Ranma que cae herida al suelo, pero eso no fue suficiente para Garv quien dirige su dedo hacia ella

\- Muere!

Un disparo salido de su dedo va directo a Ranma quien pasado el efecto del kaioken no puede moverse ... el impacto es terrible

\- Ranma! - grita Rei Hino - pero ... no puede ser!

Al disparse el polvo levantado ... Ranma esta aparentemente ileso ... pero frente a ella y evidentemente con rasgos de haber detenido el disparo, estaba Akane ... sus ropas estaban desgarradas y manaba sangre de sus heridas ... había formado un escudo con el que contuvo el ataque de Garv, pero evidentemente no había sido suficiente

\- Akane? - murmura incredulo Ranma - no puede ser ... Akane!

Akane se vuelve hacia el y lo mira ...

\- Te ... amo ... Ranma ...

Akane cae desvanecida a los brazos de Ranma ...

 **Fin del Capítulo 31**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

 **La decisión de Ranma**

Todos observaban la terrible escena ... Ranma sostenía el herido cuerpo de Akane quien había detenido el ataque de Pharaon Garv utilizando los poderes que Isis le había legado y que en su intento de proteger a Ranma los despierta para crear un escudo pero que no fue suficiente para protegerla a ella ... agonizante había caido a los brazos de Ranma quien sin atinar a decir nada la sostenía mientras la miraba incredulo

\- Akane ... - murmura Sailor Mars

\- No ... no puede ser - dice Goten recuperándose - Akane ...

\- Jaja! - rie Garv - que tierna! trató de proteger a su amado ... o debo decir amada?

\- Tu ... tu! maldito! - grita Mars - pagarás por esto!

\- Serás tu quien me pasará la factura? jaja!

\- No basura! - se escucha la voz de Bra - seré yo!

Garv dirige su mirada a Bra quien había surgido del derrumbe emitiendo un poderoso ki ... pero esta vez Adjahnti brillaba en su cabeza

\- Ya me canse de jugar con ustedes! - le dice Garv - creen acaso que les daré la oportunidad de hacerme frente? te acabaré en un instante!

Sailor Mars se adelanta y alista su poder para atacar a Garv pero Bra se dirige a ella enérgicamente

\- Mars! no quiero que te metas!

\- No podrás con el tu sola!

\- Ocupate de ayudar a los demás! esto es algo que debo hacer yo sola!

\- pero ...

\- No discutas! - Bra mira a Garv - estas tan seguro de tu triunfo? pues te equivocas! mira esto!

Bra asume una posición de meditación, juntando sus manos ... Adjahnti comienza a brillar mas, lo mismo que los brazaletes ... en eso la diadema comienza a cambiar ...

\- Que? - dice Garv - que es esto?

Adjahnti aumenta su tamaño y cubre la cabeza de Bra formando un casco en forma de ornamento de Valkiria ... Bra deja su postura y comienza a incrementar su ki ...

\- Creiste que la Bra que enfrentaste era lo único que podía hacer? pues ahora comprenderás tu error!

Envuelta en una luz ... Bra se lanza contra Pharaon Garv ...

En el torneo de artes marciales ... Los dos finalistas continuaban con su combate aéreo ... pero Pan se ve invadida por sentimientos de preocupación ... siente una opresión en el pecho "no lo se ... pareciera que algo ha pasado ... que podra ser? ... tendrá algo que ver con Rei y Bra?" ... Uub aprovecha el desconcierto de Pan y la alcanza a golpear ... Pan cae pero se detiene a centímetros del suelo y alcanza a esquivar el ataque de Uub que la hubiese clavado en el suelo ... "ya no quiero prolongar esto mas ... algo esta pasando" ... Pan decide hacer un último esfuerzo por vencer a Uub y lo ataca usando todas sus técnicas que Uub, ya cansado, bloquea con mucha dificultad ... ambos vuelven a chocar sus poderes pero manteniendo su nivel mas bajo ... tras un rápido intercambio de golpes, Pan quiebra las defensas de Uub y alcanza a golpearlo repetidas veces ... Pan concentra sus últimas fuerzas

\- Kashuo Tenshin Amaguriken!

Los veloces ataques de Pan ya le son imposibles de neutralizar a Uub, por lo que cambia la contextura de su cuerpo y recibe los golpes pero los puños de Pan se hunden en su cuerpo, lo que le da la oportunidad a Uub para contraatacar y golpea a Pan repetidas veces ... Pan trata de hacer distancia pero Uub la mantiene sin dejar de atacar, lo que hace que Pan pierda concentración ... un último golpe de Uub la lanza con fuerza contra los muros del coliseo pero Pan consigue estirar la mano y lanzar una descarga de ki que coge a Uub desprevenido y el impacto lo lanza tambien contra el muro ... ambos chocan con el al mismo tiempo y caen a tierra pero ambos consiguen caer de pie y recuperarse

\- Un momento! - grita el narrador - ambos participantes han tocado el muro que según el reglamento significa caer de la plataforma! y de acuerdo al reglamento, quien haya tocado primero el muro será considerado el perdedor de esta gran pelea!

Pan y Uub se mantienen en la misma posición sin moverse ... se crea un silencio sepulcral en el coliseo, mientras las imagenes del video aparecían en la pantalla gigante luego de ser vista por los jueces

\- Señoras y señores! los jueces han visto las imagenes ... lo que ahora ustedes pueden ver en la pantalla gigante acondicionada especialmente para que pueda ser observado por el público! ... de acuerdo al dictamen ... increible! ambos contendientes tocaron el muro al mismo tiempo por lo que se considera que es un empate!

La gente se mira incredula y duda en reaccionar ... en eso el narrador sigue hablando

\- Entonces ... se establecerá un segundo criterio, ya que los jueces nos hacen saber a través de los comisarios que ambos no se mantuvieron en el aire y cayeron al suelo ... la segunda revisión del video definirá quien es el ganador ... si ambos volvieron a caer al mismo tiempo, se tomará la decisión de comenzar nuevamente la pelea!

El jurado comienza a ver el video ... el público también lo ve en la pantalla gigante ... las imagenes, repetidas en cámara lenta, ya no dejaban dudas ... por lo menos en el Jurado

\- Creo que la decisión es clara - dice el rey Shapa - usted que opina Maestro Roshi?

\- Yo creo que hay algo que deberíamos mirar ... sugiero que bajemos a la arena

\- Pero si esta claro quien fue el que piso la arena primero - dice uno de los jurados

\- No estoy tan seguro ... comisario? ... digame ... alguno de los participantes se ha movido?

\- Este ... no - contesta uno de los comisarios que creìa que las cosas se estaban dilatando - no quiero decirle nada al jurado sobre la decisión que quiera tomar, pero creo que el video es bastante claro

\- Con combatientes de ese nivel, nada esta claro ... quiero que me acompañen y me permitan mostrarles lo que he notado y cambiaría la decisión ya que a mi parecer, ustedes van a tomar la decisión equivocada ... que dicen?

\- Bueno ... ya que parece estar tan seguro ..

\- Lo estoy ...

En otro lugar ... Dende, Gohan, Bulma y Teker observaban impacientes a Kaiosama quien se mantenía concentrado ... en eso, abre los ojos y hace un gesto de desaliento

\- No puede ser ... - dice Kaiosama

\- Que ha sucedido?! - grita Bulma

\- He perdido contacto con la chica Akane ... ella era la que se sincronizaba conmigo ... su presencia se fue apagando ... me temo que algo malo ha pasado?

\- Y Bra?! y Trunks? - vuelve a gritarle Bulma

\- Hasta el último momento los he sentido combatiendo ... no lo se ahora ... realmente no lo se

En otro mundo ... Bra estaba frente a Pharaon Garv, emitiendo un nuevo y mayor poder

\- vaya ... asi que has aprendido a usar Adjahnti? es una sorpresa ... pero de nada te servirá!

\- Eso esta por verse!

Bra se lanza contra el demonio tratando de acertarle, pero este vuelve a desvanecerse y reaparece cerca a Bra para golpearla, pero esta vez Bra adivina el ataque y lo elude, contraatacando con descargas de energía ... estas acciones se repiten varias veces y Garv se da cuenta que es inútil tratar de sorprenderla

\- Ja! así que ahora puedes adivinar por donde apareceré verdad?

\- Te diste cuenta? gracias a Adjahnti tengo esa habilidad

\- Debo reconocer que me has sorprendido ... pero eso no te basta

En eso Goten se pone al lado de Bra

\- Tiene razón Bra - le dice - solo esta usando uno de sus recursos ... Esta vez pelearemos juntos

\- No me subestimes! no necesito ayuda!

\- No pretendas actuar como tu papa! no podrás con el tu sola!

\- Como esta Trunks?

\- Lo he apartado del campo de batalla ... le pedí a Mars que lo cuide ... cuidado!

El ataque vino repentinamente pero ambos saiyas consiguen eludirlo ... ambos elevan su ki y atacan a un tiempo

\- Big Bang Attack!

\- Kamehamehaaa!

Los ataques no dan en el blanco ya que Garv desaparece y reaparece al lado de Goten, pero ya Bra lo había anticipado y lanza un disparo que impacta en Garv derribándolo ... ambos saiyas se lanzan al ataque pero esta vez Garv les presenta pelea y contiene los ataques de los dos y contraataca, derribándolos con sendos golpes ... Goten y Bra se recuperan rapidamente, para esquivar los ataques de Garv quien les lanza varias descargas de energía ... contemplando la pelea esta Mars y a su lado esta Trunks quien trata de incorporarse

\- No lo hagas Trunks! - le dice tratando de disuadirlo - estas herido!

\- No puedo ... dejarlos pelear solos ... necesitan mi ayuda

\- En estas condiciones no podrás ayudarlos! ... si tan solo Hotaru estuviera aqui

Bra y Goten continúan la pelea, donde la joven saiya concentra su poder y ataca ... Goten la secunda, pero Garv incrementa su velocidad y ataca esta vez a Goten ... Bra trata de ayudarlo pero es neutralizada con un poderoso ataque que la derriba ... Goten incrementa su ki para enfrentarlo y esquiva los ataques y contraataca, pero Garv se desvanece y reaparece atrás de el, disparando una descarga de energía que Goten no puede esquivar y trata de contener, pero este lo empuja derribándolo ... Goten se reincorpora, pero ya Garv se coloca a su lado y lo golpea violentamente ... luego saca su espada y ataca a Goten quien hace un gran esfuerzo para esquivarlo pero es alcanzado en uno de sus brazos ... el corte es profundo lo que lo hace trastabillar, antes de que un último ataque de Garv lo estrelle contra las rocas ... su pelo vuelve a la normalidad y Goten cae

\- Les dije que no son rivales para mi! muere!

\- Ra Tilt!

El ataque mágico vuelve a golpear a Garv, aunque no le hace nada, salva a Goten ... Bra reaparece incrementando su poder

\- Bola de Fuego!

El ataque impacta en Garv pero no le hace nada ... Bra sabía eso, pero necesitaba ganar tiempo ... se eleva y junta sus palmas para luego abrirlos repentinamente

\- Lluvia de estrellas!

El ataque de ki y magia impacta en Garv ... al disiparse la humareda Garv esta ileso pero Bra no aparece

\- No importa donde te escondas! no se que pretendes, pero no te servirá de nada!

Garv eleva la mirada y ve a Bra haciendo gestos con las manos ... garv se eleva dirigiéndose hacia ella

\- Que crees que haces? buscas un hechizo que pueda enfrentarme?

Bra no responde y comienza a recitar un conjuro "solo tengo esta oportunidad"

\- Fuente de luz ... fuente de vida ... poder que rodea todo lo viviente ... dame la fuerza para enfrentar al mal ... dame el poder de la luz ... que esta pueda ser empuñada por mi mano para abatir a la oscuridad que se aproxima ... otorgame la fuerza para destruir la maldad no importa la forma que esta tome ...

Garv se lanza sobre ella con la espada levantada y luego se precipita

\- ... formate ... Master Blade!* - termina de decir Bra

Un haz luminoso se forma en la mano de Bra en el preciso instante que Garv cae sobre ella ... el haz toma la forma de una espada llameante que contiene a la espada de Garv

\- Que es esto?! - exclama Pharaon Garv

\- Esto ... es lo que acabará contigo! - le grita Bra y empuja a Garv lejos de ella ... Bra incrementa su ki y se lanza al ataque ... Trunks observa asombrado los poderes de su hermana "es increible ... no puedo creer que Bra haya desarrollado poderes semejantes" ... en eso Rei Hino observa a Ranma

\- ... pero ... Ranma? - pronuncia

Trunks también dirige su mirada hacia Ranma ... esta estaba de pie con Akane en sus brazos ...

En el torneo ... el jurado comienza a descender del palco ... los demás guerreros Z observaban sorprendidos

\- Que esta pasando? - dice Videl - porque no definen de una vez?

\- Porque la decisión no es tan fácil ... yo he visto quien toco primero tierra pero creo que no es lo que parece - dice Ten

\- A que te refieres? - le pregunta Yamcha

\- Ahora lo veran ... y si es asi ... creo que aqui hay un genio de la batalla

El jurado llega hacia los dos participantes ... Muten Roshi se acercan primero a Uub y lo miran, haciendole levantar los pies ... luego hacen lo mismo con Pan ... al final se reúnen y comienzan a deliberar entre ellos y asienten con la cabeza ... el Rey Shapa habla con uno de los comisarios quien va a hablar con el narrador

\- Señoras y señores! - dice el narrador - no entiendo que pasa ... pero me acaban de comunicar que el jurado ha tomado una decisión ... no me la han transmitido ya que el Jurado ha pedido anunciarlo personalmente ... con su permiso ... les cederé el micrófono

El narrador le da el micrófono al comisario y este se lo da al Rey Shapa ... este lo toma y se dirige al público

\- En todos mis años en la que he venido practicando las artes marciales ... he participado en muchos torneos ... he ganado unos y perdido otros ... he combatido contra muchos guerreros, pero ninguno de ellos fue como aquel niño que me venció en mas de una ocasión a quien tuve el honor de conocer ... su nombre era Son Goku ... ahora me entero que esta joven participante lleva su sangre ... y me complace ver que es digna de ella ... ha dado un gran espectáculo, lo mismo que el participante Uub que ha demostrado cualidades increibles, como muchos de los participantes que han combatido en este torneo ... dejenme confesarles que hasta ahora, yo no tenía una buena opinión sobre estos torneos ... ahora la he cambiado, ya lo que se ha mostrado aqui y especialmente en esta pelea supera hasta mi propia imaginación ... agradezco al Maestro Roshi el habernos mostrado lo que el solamente vió ya que el video resultó engañoso ... eso nos muestra que el artista marcial vive el arte y no solo lo ve ... quiero que el público se de cuenta de esto al volver a ver el video ... según este, uno de los participantes cayó primero a la arena con centesimas de segundo de diferencia del otro ... según el reglamento este habría perdido la pelea ... ahora quiero que la camara en simultáneo enfoque a ambos participantes y lo muestre en la pantalla ...

Asi se hace y la pantalla gigante muestra las imágenes de Pan y Uub ...

\- Ahora - continua el rey Shapa - quiero que ambos participantes nos muestren una vez mas su habilidad de levitar ... solo háganlo a un metro de donde estan parados para que el público pueda apreciar la verdad ... y que las camaras hagan un acercamiento adonde estaban parados

Pan y Uub asi lo hacen y la camara acerca la imagen del lugar donde habían caido

\- Como ustedes pueden ver ... si bien ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo uno de ellos jamás piso el suelo ... pisó los caramelos sin llegar a tocar el suelo y como ustedes pudieron ver ... el participante Uub convirtió la plataforma en caramelos por lo que este jurado considera que los caramelos siguen siendo parte de la plataforma, entonces uno de ellos jamás la abandonó ... por lo que ... declaramos que ... la participante Akane Tendo es la ganadora y nueva campeona!

Un segundo después ... los gritos del público atronaron el lugar ... Pan seguía suspendida en el aire ... "yo ... yo gane!?" ... se dió cuenta de la realidad cuando sobre ella cayó Videl abrazándola ...

No lejos de ahí, Gohan, Kaiosama y los demás escuchan los aplausos y las aclamaciones ... era obvio que la pelea terminó

\- Terminó la pelea? - dice Teker - me pregunto quien habrá ganado?

\- Eso no es lo importante ahora! - grita Bulma - debemos tratar de llegar a Bra y a Trunks! algo malo ha pasado ... lo presiento!

\- Calmate Bulma ... nada lograremos si perdemos la calma

\- para ti es fácil decirlo! Vegeta ya no esta! y ahora mis dos hijos corren peligro mientras tu tienes a tu hija contigo! por favor ... haga algo Kaiosama!

\- Lo estoy intentando - contesta Kaiosama - pero es que estoy muy cansado

\- Tal vez pueda ayudarle - dice Teker

\- Tu? y como podrías hacer eso? ni siquiera Goku podía ayudarme en estas cosas

\- Tal vez el no ... pero no solo tengo sangre saiyajin ... yo soy descendiente de los guerreros espirituales de Sorana ... puedo alcanzar altos niveles de concentración ... tal vez podamos sostener un contacto con alguien mas

\- Nada perdemos con intentarlo ... bien joven saiya ... unamos pensamientos y busquemos a alguien que nos escuche

En otro mundo ... Bra contiene el ataque de Garv y se apresta a seguir combatiendo con el poder de la Espada Mágica que había formado ... por su parte, Ranma sostenía en brazos el cuerpo exánime de Akane y se había puesto de pie

\- Ranma! - le grita Rei Hino - como esta Akane?

Ranma levanta la mirada y contempla a Mars

\- Esta muriendo - contesta - y morirá si no hacemos algo ... esto no puede pasar ... no dejaré que Akane muera!

\- Calmate Ranma!

\- Que me calme? desde que me conoce solo le he traido pesares y ahora se sacrificó por mi ... para protegerme ... soy yo el que debe de morir ... entiendes? soy yo el que debe desaparecer porque ella estaría mejor sin mi ...

\- Ranma! no es el momento de pensar en esas cosas! debemos ayudar a Bra o todos moriremos ...

\- No ... es Akane quien me necesita ... no puedo dejarla morir ... no puedo

\- Que es lo que pretendes hacer?!

\- Yo ... yo recuerdo ... Rei ... yo recuerdo a Pan ... yo recuerdo que la amo ... recuerdo lo que vivimos juntos y que estábamos dispuestos a todo para permanecer juntos ... nos lo prometimos y yo ... yo no pude cumplir ... se que ella sufrió y sigue sufriendo ... y yo estoy dispuesto a todo para volver a ella ... estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de volverla a ver ...

\- Ranma ...

\- ... pero no esto ... no a costa de la vida de Akane! ... sabes porque ella hizo lo que hizo? porque me ama también! no lo hizo solo por protegerme ... lo hizo para dejar de ser un obstáculo entre Pan y yo ... me lo preguntó cuando estuvimos en el templo y le mentí para no verla sufrir ... pero se que ella se dió cuenta de la verdad ... escuche lo que le contó Rei ... lo se todo ahora y ella también lo sabe y no quiere ser un obstáculo ... me lo acaba de decir antes de perder el conocimiento! me dice que vuelva al lado de Pan! que es su última voluntad! como si fuera tan fácil! como si pudiera ser felíz sabiendo que ella esta muerta! no! me entiendes? no! ... mientras viva lucharé por salvarla!

Ranma se eleva y dirige su mirada a Trunks

\- Por favor Trunks ... dile a Pan que la amo y eso no cambiará nunca ... y dile también que me perdone ... adios

\- No Ranma! no lo hagas! - grita Mars

Ranma vuela hacia el crater formado en la tierra y desaparece en el

\- Pero que diablos va a hacer? - pregunta Trunks

\- El Gaia - dice Mars - va a arrojarse al Gaia ... se disolveran en el ... serán uno con Akane y todos los que esten allí ... maldición! que todo esto termine! es una pesadilla!

\- Detenlo!

\- para que? para que diablos lo voy a detener? tiene razón ... deberías arrojarnos todos al Gaia para al menos tener una oportunidad ... para al menos no sentir todo esto!

\- Calmate Rei! y si tu no lo detienes ... lo haré yo!

\- Y que podrás hacer? anda ... ve ... no te detendré ... yo ... un momento ... siento que ...

Trunks se da cuenta ... el cetro de Sailor Plut estaba brillando en la cintura de Mars

Bra por su parte continuaba combatiendo contra Pharaon Garv ... gracias a la habilidad que había desarrollado gracias a su entrenamiento con Gaudi, había aumentado sus habilidades en el uso de la espada y conseguía mantener a raya a Garv ... tras un rápido intercambio de golpes de espada, Bra comienza a ganar terreno

\- Solo basta un golpe! - le grita Bra - y acabaré contigo!

\- Idiota! crees que podrás matarme con eso?

\- Tal vez no a Pharaon 90 ... pero si a Maryu Garv ... una vez destruida tu forma corporal, tus capacidades disminuirán ... crees que no lo se?

\- jaja! debo reconocer que resultaste mejor rival de lo que esperaba ... pero no es suficiente ... eso no basta!

\- Pues lo veremos ... ahhh!

Bra incrementa su ki y con eso la velocidad de sus ataques ... en un feroz golpe, su espada choca con la de Garv con mucha violencia y se produce un resplandor luminoso ... al disiparse, la mitad de la espada de Garv estaba sobre el suelo y la otra en su mano ... la espada mágica de Bra estaba intacta

\- Que decías estúpido demonio? - le dice triunfante Bra - acabaré contigo de una buena vez!

Bra se lanza al ataque, pero Garv reacciona y la esquiva para luego desaparecer ... una descarga de energía impacta en Bra quien pone la espada para cubrirse ... el impacto es fuerte y la empuja estrellándola contra las rocas ... antes de que reaccione, Garv la golpea y le arrebata la espada de sus manos ... Bra se reincorpora dificultosamente

\- Que decías tu estúpida saiya? - le dice Garv - creiste que sería tan fácil?

\- No ... me confie ... pero eso no cambia nada ... no puedes usar esa espada ...

La espada se desvanece de las manos de Garv quien igual se sonríe

\- No importa ... las cosas están como estaban antes ... de esta manera!

Garv ataca a Bra y la golpea ... Bra trata de hacer distancia buscando recuperarse ... impulsa sus manos hacia adelante y lanza una descarga que golpea a Garv lanzándolo lejos ... Bra esta agotada, pero Garv surge nuevamente y no denotaba signos de cansancio

\- Pobre saiya ... nada hará que cambie tu destino ... nada ...

\- Eso crees? ... pues te equivocas ... si mi destino esta trazado ... tu no marcarás mi camino ... pero yo si el tuyo!

Adjahnti vuelve a brillar ... una luz azúl se forma alrededor del casco y este comienza a generar haces de luz ...

\- Que esta pasando? - dice sorprendido Garv - que es esto?

El poder de Bra se incrementa y su cuerpo se ilumina ... los haces de luz provenientes de Adjahnti cobran forma alrededor del cuerpo de Bra y hace su cuerpo mas luminoso ... al disiparse la luz, Garv y todos los demás observan que una armadura de color azul cielo se ha formado sobre el cuerpo de Bra ...

En otro mundo ... todos felicitaban a Pan por el triunfo quien aún no lo podía creer ... el público seguía aclamando y aplaudiendo a la que consideraban la participante Akane

\- Señóras y señores! esto es un momento emocionante! por primera vez una mujer se lleva el título de campeona de las artes marciales! su nombre es Akane Tendo y ...

\- No! - dice Pan soltándose de quienes la abrazaban y acercándose al narrador

\- Que dice?

\- Mi nombre de guerrera es Akane Tendo ... pero mi verdadero nombre es Pan ... soy ... soy la nieta de dos grandes guerreros ... Mister Satan y Son Goku ... y también soy hija del Gran Saiyaman a quien muchos conocen como Son Gohan ... yo ...

\- Tu .. tu eres la nieta de Mister Satan? - dice el narrador incredulo

El público se da cuenta de la verdad al verla bien ya que al dejar su forma de SSJ ya se denotaban sus facciones

\- Es cierto ... es la nieta de Mister satan ...

\- Creo que era mas bonita de rubio

\- No ... morena se le ve mejor ...

\- Con razón ganó ... tiene los poderes de Mister Satan

\- Es como si el hubiese ganado ... su nieta tendrá el título ahora! viva!

Las aclamaciones a Pan y a Mister Satan no se hicieron esperar ... antes de que Pan haga nada, ya mucha gente había bajado a levantarla en hombros ... Krilin se acerca a confortar a Uub

\- Lo siento Uub ... para otra vez será ...

\- Gracias señor Krilin ... no se preocupe ... fue una buena pelea

\- Si que lo fue! - le dice Maron - no sabía que tenías esas habilidades Uub

\- No lo sabías?

\- No ... creo que deberíamos conocernos un poco mas ... no crees?

\- Que?

\- Maron! - le dice molesta Número 18 - no empieces!

\- pero mama ...

\- Ya ... ya ... no peleen - dice Krilin - este es el momento de Pan ... hay que felicitarla

Nadie podía acercársele ya que el público y los periodistas se arremolinaban tratando de felicitarla los primeros y obtener sus declaraciones los segundos ... los niños se disputaban los caramelos de la plataforma ... Videl y Milk se abrían camino para acercarse a Pan ... Ten, Yamcha, Muten Roshi, Oolong, Chaoz y Pua observaban

\- Que buena vista Maestro Roshi - le dice Yamcha - yo habría declarado ganador a Uub ...

\- Es porque tu solo te guías de las apariencias ... para ser juez hay que ser muy observador

\- Creo que Pan fue una justa ganadora - dice Pua

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo - añade Chaoz

No lejos de ahí ... Kaiosama y Teker lograban entrar en contacto con una fuerza ... ahora era necesario que alguien conteste

En otro mundo ...

Bra portaba una armadura que Adjahnti había formado sobre su cuerpo

\- Que significa esto?! - exclama Trunks - como es que Bra tiene esos poderes?

\- Es ... magia ... puedo reconocerla - le contesta Mars - tu hermana ha desarrollado habilidades mágicas muy poderosas ... es realmente increible ... la diadema que portaba le amplifica sus poderes como hacen nuestros broches o el cristal lunar ... un momento ... el cristal lunar?

\- Que pasa?

\- Eso es ... pero antes tengo que usar el cetro de Plut ... alguien quiere comunicarse

\- Tal vez sea Kaiosama ...

Rei entra en concentración ... mientras, Garv observaba sorprendido a Bra pero luego se sonrie

\- Ja! ... asi que ahora has desarrollado los poderes de Adjahnti eh? ... esa baratija hizo bien en escogerte a ti como su portadora por encima de los descendientes de Rangeror

\- Como ... como lo sabes?

\- Olvidas que Maryu Garv proviene de ese mundo? ... los estúpidos miembros de la dinastía Rangeror conocían los poderes de la diadema pero jamás pudieron usarlas ... sola la escogida podía hacerlo ... por eso hicieron toda esa pantomima de los matrimonios ya que ante el pueblo figuraría que una mujer la llevaría ... jaja! que estupidez ... Adjahnti no iba a ser utilizado por la que ellos escogieran sino por la que ella escoja como una vez la casualidad hizo que sea una mujer de la dinastía Rangeror ... las cualidades no se llevan en la sangre ... lo sorprendente ahora es que fuiste tu la elegida

\- Lo se ... eso era lo que me quería decir ... esta es la armadura del cielo ... que ha aparecido para que pueda destruir a los demonios ... y ese serás tu!

\- Lo crees? realmente piensas que has obtenido alguna ventaja?

\- Ahora lo veras!

Bra se lanza contra Garv en su forma de SSJ2 incrementando sus poderes gracias a la armadura

 **Fin del capítulo 32**

 **Notas de Eduardo Castro:**

 *** Master Blade es invención mía a partir del Magna Blade de Rina Inverse, que a diferencia de esta última, hace uso de la magia blanca para formarla ... esto es porque en Las Lagrimas en la Obscuridad, Bra se niega aprender nada que provenga de la magia negra y desarrolla sus poderes a partir de la magia blanca**

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Disculpen la demora, para la proxima semana publico los siguientes 4 capítulos...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	17. Capitulo 33 - Capitulo 34

**"Recuerdos e Ilusiones"**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capitulo 33**

 **El poder de todos**

Bra se había lanzado en contra de Pharaon Garv usando todo su poder y portando la armadura del cielo ... Garv desaparece y reaparece en otro lugar lanzando multitud de ataques pero Bra adivina sus movimientos y los elude ... Bra genera nuevas técnicas combinándolos con su magia ya ataca desde diversos puntos tratando de acertarle pero Garv es mas rápido y contrataca velozmente ... gracias a su enorme tamaño consigue alcanzar a Bra pero esta contiene el puño con su mano ante la sorpresa de Garv y todos lo que observaban

\- Ya veo - le dice - la armadura te ha dado mayor resistencia ...

\- Y no solo eso! toma!

Una esfera de energía se forma en su mano lo que empuja a Garv lejos ... una rápida acción le permite a Bra alcanzarlo y propinarle varios golpes y luego una patada que lo estrella contra las rocas que se destrozan con el impacto

\- Ahora muere! Final Flash!

El poderoso ataque de Bra impacta de lleno en Garv y todo se destruye en medio de una atronadora explosión ... Trunks y Mars son testigos de todo mientras que Goten medio recuperado se acerca tambaleante a ambos

\- te ... encuentras bien Goten? - le pregunta Trunks

\- Creo que si ... tu crees que Bra lo haya podido vencer?

\- No lo se ... la verdad ya no puedo opinar de las capacidades de mi hermana ... no puedo creer que haya alcanzado ese nivel ... es mas fuerte que mi padre cuando luchó contra Maijin Buu

\- Y es mas fuerte que nosotros ... será así con las mujeres saiyas? solo basta ver a Pan ...

Bra sobrevuela el lugar de la explosión "se terminó ... hasta nunca Pharaon Garv" ... en eso una mano surge de la tierra y sujeta la pierna de Bra y la lanza contra las rocas ... en un estruendo, la figura de Garv aparece de la tierra y completamente ileso ...

Mientras ... en el interior de la tierra, ajeno a lo que sucedía arriba, Ranma levitaba sobre el Gaia ... era evidente que algo que sucedía ya que los cambios de color en aquella luz que parecía tener vida se sucedían repentinamente ... la sensación que una luchaba se libraba en su interior hacía que Ranma dudará de su decisión ... los ojos de Akane se abren quedamente y miran a Ranma

\- Ranma ... no ... no lo hagas ... yo ...

\- No Akane! ... yo no puedo dejarte morir asi!

\- Ranma ... yo quiero que tu seas feliz ... quiero irme sabiendo que tu lo seras ..

\- Akane ... crees que tu muerte me hará feliz? crees que el saber que te sacrificaste por mi me permitirá llevar una vida normal?

\- Yo ... hice lo que tu hubieras hecho por mi ... se que te importo lo suficiente para atreverte a hacer lo mismo

\- Asi es Akane ... lo hubiese hecho ... hubiese hecho cualquier cosa con tal de verte bien ... pero no hubiese esperado que tu hagas lo que hiciste por considerarte un obstáculo en mi vida

\- Que te ata Ranma? ... que te ata a este mundo? ... que te impedirá ahora buscar a Pan cuando todo esto termine?

\- Yo ..

\- Solo yo ... soy un obstáculo para ti ...

\- Eso no es cierto!

\- Respóndeme ... tu la amas? amas a Pan?

\- Yo ...

\- Dime ... la verdad Ranma ... aunque no hace falta que ... me lo digas ... lo se ... si la amas ... mas de lo que puedes amarme a mi

\- No Akane ... yo ... si ... la amo ... pero ahora ... el Ranma que conoces te ama a ti ... y no quiero perderte ... no se si amo a Pan porque ahora para mi es una desconocida ... se que la ame ... se que si la ame ... y mucho ... pero es como un sentimiento que no puede salir ... y no se que pasará cuando la vea de nuevo ... y no quiero saberlo porque tu estas aqui ... tu eres mi presente ... y sin ti no quiero tener futuro!

\- Ranma ...

\- Quiero resolver mi vida contigo a mi lado ... y mientras tenga fuerzas lucharé para que eso sea asi! ... no permitiré que mueras!

Ranma sin decir mas se deja caer al Gaia con Akane en sus brazos ...

En otro mundo ... las celebraciones por el triunfo de Pan continuaban, aunque ella ya se había librado del público y se había escondido en un ambiente del coliseo, junto con su familia y los guerreros Z que también la felicitaban

\- Aunque una vez gane este torneo, jamás vi tanto júbilo como ahora - dice Ten - enhorabuena Pan

\- Gracias tío Ten ... aunque usted venció a mi abuelito en esa ocasión

\- Si ... y en forma muy parecida ... aunque en el siguiente torneo me superó ampliamente

\- No me hagas acordar de ese torneo que esa vez tu me rompiste una pierna - le dice Yamcha

\- No seas mal perdedor Yamcha - le dice Oolong - ya deberías de haberlo olvidado

\- Asi? como aquella vez que nos engañaste transformándote en Bulma?

\- Ya! - les grita Milk - este es el momento de Pan! no de ustedes!

Todos se callan, mientras que Pan se acerca Uub

\- No fue tan justo el vencerte Uub - le dice - a la larga me habrías ganado ...

\- Tal vez ... pero con nuestros máximos poderes, lo dudo ... creo que fuiste una justa ganadora ... fuiste muy inteligente al pararte sobre los carámelos ... me hiciste caer en mi propio truco ...

\- Esteeee ... en realidad no fue tan inteligente de mi parte como creen todos Uub ... la verdad es que no me di cuenta donde caí ...

\- Que?! ... quieres decir que caiste sin ver donde pisabas?

\- Si ... jeje ... lo ves Uub ... fue solo suerte ...

\- Bueno ... no importa ... creo que estuvo bien ... pero en el siguiente torneo no te será tan fácil

\- Podremos medirnos cuando quieras ... pero ya no en otro torneo

\- Como dices?

\- No volveré a participar en otro torneo Uub ... participé en este en parte como un acto de rebeldía ... de demostrar que soy lo suficientemente capaz de valerme por mi misma y cuidarme sola ... pero me he dado cuenta que para eso no necesitaba ganar este torneo ... y para hacer mi vida sola me sobre tiempo el demostrarlo

\- No necesitas demostrar nada hija - le dice Videl - lo que decidas lo aceptaremos

\- Gracias mama ... pero no necesito decidir nada ... yo .. no me ire de casa ... claro que si ustedes están de acuerdo ...

\- Que clase de pregunta es esa? - le dice Milk - es tu casa!

\- pero decidí irme ... y los lastimé al no ser sincera ... eso quiere decir que no aprecié lo que es verdaderamente una familia ... mi abuelito Gokú me lo hizo ver en ese mensaje que me dió ... muestrales Giru ...

\- Giru ... Giru ... cual mensaje? Giru

\- Como que cual mensaje? el que me hiciste ver en Capsula Corp!

\- Giru no recuerda haberle mostrado mensaje a Pan ... Girugiru

\- No te hagas el gracioso! - le dice Pan sujetándolo y sacudiéndolo - me dijiste que mi abuelito Goku te activo para hacerme ver ese mensaje!

\- Ya Pan - les dice Yamcha - te creemos ... con Gokú ya habíamos perdido la capacidad de asombro ... no me extrañaría que nos este viendo

\- Tienes razón tío Yamcha ... pero eso no te salva de que te desarme Giru! yo quería conservar ese mensaje ...

\- No puedo creer que Goku haya estado aqui y no me haya ido a buscar! - reclama Milk - escuchaste Gokú!? cuando vuelvas no te cocinaré en una semana!

Los demás se miraron los unos a los otros ... ya nadie creía que Gokú volvería, pero parecía que milk aún no lo aceptaba ... después de todo estuvo ausente durante siete años tras la batalla contra Cell

\- Creo ... que ya están anunciando la premiación - dice Ten

\- Si ... no me la quiero perder ... y creo que tampoco tu Pan ... jaja! - le dice Yamcha

\- Claro que no ... pero quiero que el premio en dinero te lo lleves tu Uub

\- Quien? yo? ... no me parece correcto ... el premio es tuyo Pan

\- Pero yo quiero dártelo y ... un momento? donde estan mi papa y ... Goten? ... no me había dado cuenta de que faltaban

\- Ejem ... creo que hay que apurarse - dice Yamcha - ya nos están llamando

\- Me parece o quieren evadir el tema? ... donde esta mi papa? mama?

\- Yo ... bueno ... tu padre me pidió que no te lo dijera ... se le presentaron algunas ocupaciones y ..

\- Espera ... tampoco están Trunks ni Bulma ... y ni que decir de Bra y Rei ... tampoco Teker ... sucede algo?

\- Yo ...

\- Por favor! díganmelo! ya me dijeron que me consideraban madura ... porque me ocultan las cosas? tiene esto algo que ver con Bra y Rei?

\- Esta bien Pan - le dice su madre - creo que no tiene sentido ocultártelo ... si ... tiene algo que ver con Bra y Rei ...

\- Que paso con ellas?

\- Yo te lo diré - le dice Yamcha - están en ... otro mundo ...

\- Como?! ... y que fueron a hacer ahí? ... ya entiendo ... los demás están tratando de traerlas ... me imagino que fue Bra la responsable y se llevó a Rei para arreglar diferencias

\- No es tanto asi Pan ... creo que las cosas son un poco mas complicadas - le dice Ten - Kaiosama esta aquí tratando de traerlas de vuelta .. pero ...

\- Pero que?

Tras un momento de silencio y de mirarse los unos a los otros, Ten vuelve a hablar

\- Significa algo para ti ... el nombre de L`Ryeght?

En otro lugar ... Kaiosama, Teker y Dende que había recuperado fuerzas para ayudarles, se contactaban con el otro mundo ...

\- La tengo - dice Kaiosama - ya he establecido contacto ... pero aún no tengo una respuesta clara

\- Dese prisa Kaiosama - le dice Gohan - antes de que sea tarde ..

\- Ya dije que no me apresuren ... este contacto es muy delicado incluso para los Supremos Kaiosamas

\- hablando de el - dice Bulma - porque diablos no aparece?

\- Creo que les dijo a los muchachos que no volvería mas

\- Pues ya me imagino que lo dijo para que no le reclamaramos por su pésimo trabajo ... no se suponía que esa como se llame ya había sido destruida?

Kaiosama no quiso contestarle ... Ya Kiwishin se lo había advertido ... los primordiales eran difíciles de destruir ... y el tenía que estar alerta porque el Supremo Kaiosama tenía otro trabajo ... muy importante

En otro mundo ... Bra se reincorpora lastimada y ve frente a ella a Pharaon Garv sonriéndole sarcásticamente

\- jaja! creiste que sería tan sencillo? debo reconocer que el poder de lo que llamas ki es muy grande ... pero eso no te basta para derrotar a un Mazoku y mucho menos a un primordial ... y yo soy ambos ahora ... la fusión nos ha dado una naturaleza completamente diferente y tus poderes no te alcanzan para destruirnos ... ya ves que ni con la armadura del cielo puedes enfrentarme

\- Eso crees ... aún no he empezado a luchar!

\- Corrección ... ya terminaste ... no cometeré el error de Tanatos ... o de los gigantes de hielo ... o de la propia Gillveig ... no me entretendré con ustedes ... los destruiré de inmediato!

Un poderos disparo sale de la mano de Garv y golpea a Bra estrellándola contra las rocas ... antes de que Bra se recupere, Garv le lanza un disparo penetrante que Bra en un supremo esfuerzo esquiva, pero le roza y rasga su armadura, hiriendo su piel

\- Jaja! lo ves? la armadura no basta ... mi poder puede destruirla! ... muere de una vez!

Garv lanza una serie de ataques simultáneos que Bra trata de esquivar, pero el último da en el blanco

\- Bra! - grita Trunks incorporándose y comenzando a incrementar su ki para pelear - no!

\- Espera - le dice Goten deteniéndolo - mira!

Garv también se había dado cuenta ... el rayo había dado en el blanco, pero no había atravezado a Bra ... ella instintivamente había colocado el brazo y el rayo había dado en el brazalete y había detenido el ataque

\- Esto no puede ser - dice Garv - los brazaletes del caos ... me había olvidado de ellos

Bra se da cuenta de lo sucedido ya que antes se había considerado difunta ... ahora se da el lujo de desafiar nuevamente a su poderoso oponente

\- Por eso L`Ryeght le teme a los brazaletes - le dice - su poder es algo que no pueden enfrentar ... ni demonios, ni primordiales ... creo que las cosas han cambiado maldito demonio!

\- Eso crees? pues te equivocas! toma!

Garv le lanza varias descargas pero que Bra bloquea usando los brazaletes ... los rayos no rebotan, sino que son absorbidos por ellos ... Bra concentra su poder y le devuelve el ataque usando los brazaletes ... el ataque golpea a Garv lanzándolo lejos

\- Vieron eso? - exclama Goten

\- Esos brazaletes le dan un nuevo poder a Bra - dice Trunks - es increible ...

Mars no comenta nada ... esta vez sentía la voz de alguien que la llamaba ... instintivamente coge el cetro de Plut

En otro mundo ... Pan se quedó muda por un minuto y luego abre los ojos desmesuradamente

\- Que fue lo .. que dijiste ... tío Ten? ... dijiste L`Ryeght?

\- Si Pan ... eso fue lo que dije

Pan tarda unos segundos en reaccionar ... mira a su alrededor tratando de encontrar otra versión o algo que le hiciera dudar de lo que había oido, antes de estallar

\- Ustedes lo sabían?! porque no me lo dijeron?!

\- Calmate Pan! -le dice Videl

\- Que me calme?! tienen idea de lo que es L`Ryeght?! no ... no la tienen! desde cuando saben esto?!

\- No hace mucho Pan ... tu estabas peleando y ...

\- Y dejaron que siga peleando? este torneo no era importante para que no me lo dijeran! como pudieron poner esto por encima de la presencia de L`Ryeght!?

\- Pan - le dice Videl - tu padre ...

\- El jamás podrá vencerla! sabes cuantos luchamos contra ella? tres SSJ3! tres caballeros dorados! siete sailor scouts! un Supremo Kaiosama! y dos angeles! y ni asi podíamos vencerla! porque diablos me lo ... un momento ... en que mundo esta?

Todos se quedaron callados y Pan recuerda los últimos instantes de la pelea contra L`Ryeght ... en un instante comprende el porque se lo habían ocultado

\- No ... no puede ser ... era ... el único mundo donde podía escapar ... no puede ser ... esta ... en el mundo de las sailor ... verdad?

El silencio fue mas que elocuente para Pan

\- No ... no! ... no puede estar ahi! ... nooo! las sailor! Akane! RANMAAA!

Pan sale corriendo y se eleva por los aires, perseguida por Uub, Ten, Krilin y Yamcha ...

No lejos de ahí ... Kaiosama entra en contacto con Mars "Sailor Mars?" "tu ... tu eres Kaiosama?" "me recuerdas verdad? te recuerdo bien cuando te entrené" "Kaiosama ... esto es horrible ... necesitamos ayuda" "lo se Rei Hino ... la ayuda irá pronto ... solo debes concentrarte y sincronizar pensamientos ... preparate"

En otro mundo ... Garv se reincorpora y contempla a una desafiante Bra ... ante la sorpresa de ella, este se sonríe

\- Me sorprendiste bruja saiya ... pero no volverá a pasar ... sabes porque? por esto!

Garv concentra mas poder y le lanza un poderoso ataque que obliga a Bra a cruzar los brazos conteniendo el ataque ... para su sorpresa el ataque, aunque lo contiene, la lastima ... al disiparse el impacto, un agujero estaba delante de Bra y ella permanecía con los brazos cruzados en actitud de defensa

\- Lo ves? - le dice Garv - no pudiste absorber el ataque ... no estas en capacidad de usar los brazaletes ... no eres una diosa ... solo puedes rechazar ataques de esa magnitud ... los brazaletes pueden amplificar tus poderes pero eres de carne mortal ... no lo resistirías ... ni aunque tengas esa transformación de SSJ2

Bra se sienta agotada pero debe volver a cruzar los brazos para detener un nuevo ataque ... lo hace, pero no recupera fuerzas para contraatacar y se da cuenta que cometió un error al tratar de repeler los ataques de Garv

\- jaja! ya lo sabes? hubieras tenido mas oportunidad si hubieses usado tu antigua estrategia de esquivarme ... pero ahora no tendrás la oportunidad ... sencillamente no la tendrás! prueba esto ahora!

Garv hace un movimiento con su mano y una esfera de energía de gran tamaño cubre a Bra y comienza a cerrarse sobre ella ... Bra concentra su fuerza para contenerla y lo logra ... pero Garv presiona como si la tuviera en la palma de su mano

\- Debo reconocer que me diste una buena pelea ... somos también un demonio guerrero ... en homenaje a eso morirás rapidamente!

El poder de Garv se hace mas fuerte y Bra se siente desfallecer ... en eso, dos potentes ki hacen su aparición

\- Kamehame haa!

\- Big Bang Attack!

Los ataques de Goten y Trunks impactan en Garv sorprendiéndolo ... pero el permanece incólume ... ambos nuevamente incrementan sus poderes y atacan otra vez ... pero Garv expulsa su poder rechazándolos y derribándolos lastimados

\- No molesten escoria! pero ...

Bra hace un esfuerzo y deshace la esfera ... una atronadora explosión destruye el lugar ... solo queda un enorme crater con Bra en el medio ... Garv vuelve a sonreir

\- Bien hecho ... pero solo prolongas lo inevitable ... lo único que quedará de ti serán Adjahnti y los brazaletes!

Garv vuelve a formar la esfera y esta se cierra sobre Bra ... pero se da cuenta de algo antes de que esta estalle ... la nueva explosión se expande mas que incluso lo alcanza derribándolo ... cuando reacciona, se da cuenta que en el medio del crater, aún esta Bra ... pero en brazos de alguien ... al lado de ambos esta la figura de alguien que denotaba un gran poder ... era Gohan

En otro mundo ... Kaiosama estaba agotado ... tan solo esperaba que Dende, Gohan y Teker hayan llegado bien .. si ... claro .. y Bulma que se escabulló detrás de ellos antes de que pudiera evitarlo ... "espero que las cosas no esten tan mal como parece ... ojala Gohan pueda inclinar la balanza" ... en eso Pan aparece repentinamente ... sin darle tiempo a nada, cae sobre Kaiosama tirándolo al suelo y quedando ella encima de el

\- Ayyy! que es lo que sucede? que modales son esos niña?! aunque no me debería extrañar ya que eres nieta de Goku!

\- Dejese de bromas Kaiosama! donde esta mi papa!?

\- Pues ... ya se fue ...

\- Adonde?!

\- Al otro mundo ... aunque por tu cara me doy cuenta que ya lo sabes ...

\- Por supuesto que lo se! como se atrevieron a sobrellevar todo esto sin tomarme en cuenta!

\- Vamos ... no me culpes ... fue decisión de los que te quieren y ante eso no puedo hacer nada ... podrías dejar de estar parada sobre mi?

\- No! hasta que me mande a ese mundo! ahora!

\- Lo haría con gusto ... pero lamentablemente tengo que esperar que Dende se contacte conmigo ... ya sabes que eso no es fácil

\- No estoy para perder el tiempo! contactese usted con el!

\- Calmate Pan - le dice Uub - nada ganas con presionarlo ...

\- Que me calme?! se dan cuenta de que en el otro mundo estan peleando contra L`Ryeght? saben lo que eso significa? no luchamos tanto para que todo eso se pierda nuevamente! soy la única que puede luchar contra esa cosa!

\- No eres la única Pan - le dice Kaiosama

\- Que dice?

\- Sailor Mars me ha informado de todo lo que paso ... mientras esperamos que Dende se comunique ... te lo contaré todo ...

\- No hay tiempo para eso Kaiosama!

\- Lo habrá ... si quieres ir ... deberás saberlo

En otro mundo ... Sailor Mars descansaba lo que podía mientras Dende la observaba, lo mismo que Bulma ... en medio de una luz, ellos habían aparecido gracias también a Mars ... Gohan y Teker se habían dado cuenta de la situación y se habían precipitado sobre Bra para protegerla antes del ataque de Garv ... su oportuna aparición la había salvado

Gohan contemplaba la enorme figura y la terrible apariencia de Pharaon Garv ... este también lo miraba con sorpresa pero luego su mirada cambia y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios ... Gohan se vuelve a Teker que sostenía a Bra

\- Teker ... llevate a Bra ... protege a los demás ... que Dende cure a los que pueda

\- Pero ...

\- Hazme caso Teker! no me puedes ayudar en esta pelea ... trata de poner a los demás a salvo ... esto no será fácil ... este sujeto es poderoso

Teker obedece y se eleva con Bra en brazos y la lleva a Bulma

\- Bra! - exclama Bulma - hija ... estas bien?

\- Ma ... ma ... fue ... una ... buena pelea ... mi papa ... estaría orgulloso ... de mi

\- Yo también lo estoy ... hija ... no debiste ...

\- Yo si debí ... era ... mi obligación

\- Un momento Bulma ... voy a curarla

\- Yo ire a buscar a Trunks y a Goten - dice Teker - traten de alejarse de aqui ... apresurate Dende

\- Si ... ve por ellos ... nos alejaremos lo mas que podamos

Dende coge en brazos a Bra mientras Bulma ayuda a Mars ... Teker se aleja en busca de los dos saiyas heridos ... mientras que Gohan encaraba a Garv

\- Asi que también eres un saiyajin? - le dice Garv - me parece que eres hijo de Son Goku ...

\- Conociste a mi padre?

\- Me hablaron mucho de el ... si ... es una lástima que no este aqui para que te defiende ... porque lo vas a necesitar

\- Eso crees? preparate entonces! Ahhh!

El poder de Gohan se incrementa alcanzando su máximo poder y deshaciendo todo a su alrededor ... Garv se sorprende y se da cuenta que en esta pelea no se iba a dar ni pedir cuartel ... ambos chocan estallando su poder ...

En otro mundo ... Pan escucha la historia de Kaiosama, que había podido leer en la mente de Mars ... de como L`Ryeght había sobrevivido en el cuerpo de Sailor Moon y como esta había preparado su plan de controlar el planeta ... se entera del sacrificio de Rei, Hotaru y Serena para salvar el Gaia y los poderes de Bra con los que enfrentó a Pharaon Garv

\- Entonces ... Rei ... ha muerto?

\- No lo se ... es como si hubiese regresado a su verdadera naturaleza para poder recuperar el Gaia, a través de la destrucción de su forma física ...

\- Y Saturn?

\- No ... pero sospechaba que algo había de especial en esa chica ... ... pero me imagino que el Supremo Kaiosama también lo sospechaba ya que la entrenó y la preparó personalmente

\- Y ... Bra?

\- Eso es algo que no podíamos prevenir ... es realmente increible que ella haya desarrollado sus poderes por si sola ... o haya encontrado la manera de hacerlo ... no por nada es la hija de Vegeta

\- Usted ... sabe algo de Ranma?

\- No lo se ... el estaba vivo en la imagen mental de Mars pero ...

\- Pero que?

\- Creo que ... Akane Tendo no ...

Pan le da la espalda a Kaiosama y aprieta los puños

\- Por favor ... Kaiosama ... envíeme allá ... ahora

\- Aún no hay contacto ...

\- Aún no lo entiende? es indispensable que vaya allá! ellos solos jamás podrán contra L`Ryeght! y mucho menos ahora que me dice que otro primordial ha aparecido! se lo que pueden hacer! y tal vez haya esperanzas de salvarlos a todos! no puedo aceptar que Rei, Serena y Akane hayan muerto! y mientras no lo crea lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para evitarlo! y mas aún que se que Ranma esta en peligro!

Kaiosama se queda meditando unos segundos y luego le da la espalda a Pan

\- Lo intentaré Pan ... voy a hacer el esfuerzo de ubicar a Dende ... tal vez tengas razón y ustedes puedan equilibrar la balanza

En el otro mundo ... Gohan combatía con todas sus fuerzas tratando de acabar con Pharaon Garv ... este se desvanece a los intentos de Gohan de golpearlo y ataca desde otro ángulo pero Gohan es rápido y lo esquiva atcando con ráfagas de ki ... una poderosa energía se abate sobre Gohan pero este la rechaza y ataca a Garv quien nuevamente se desvanece para evitarlo y ataca a Gohan esta vez corporalmente golpeándolo con ambos puños, lo que obliga a Gohan a protegerse pero el impacto lo empuja ... una lluvia de ataques caen sobre el pero los esquiva todos ... un kamehameha de Gohan cae sobre Garv pero este lo rechaza, momento aprovechado por el saiya para alcanzarlo y golpearlo ... Garv cae pero se desvanece cuando Gohan ataca otra vez y reaparece atrás de Gohan lo que obliga a este a protegerse haciendo distancia ... Garv se detiene y se sonríe

\- Veo que eres mucho mejor rival que los demás ... fue entretenido hasta ahora pero es hora de que termine

\- Lo mismo digo ... aún estaba calentándome!

Rei Hino observa sorprendida la pelea, mientras Dende terminaba de curar a Bra ... esta aún seguía inconciente pero su cuerpo se había recuperado por completo ... Teker aparece volando con los cuerpos de Trunks y Goten

\- Trunks! - exclama Bulma

Este abre los ojos y se sonrie

\- Estoy bien ... mama ... que haces aqui?

\- Yo ya no iba a dejarlos solos! lo que sea que pase nos pasará a los tres!

\- Crees poder curarlos Dende ... estan muy lastimados - le dice Teker

\- Si puedo ... echalos allí ...

Rei Hino seguía observando y trataba de pensar en algo para ayudar .. en eso se percata de algo y abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa ... a la distancia ... distingue varias figuras que se acercan ... eran Mina, Lita, Ami, Haruka, Michiru y Plut que tambaleándose se aproximaban al campo de batalla ...

 **Fin del Capítulo 33**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

 **La celestial esencia**

Sailor Mars observaba sorprendida ver llegar a sus compañeras y a Tuxedo Mask a quienes suponía absorbidos por L`Ryeght ... el temor de tener que pelear con sus compañeras la sacude, pero Trunks se da cuenta

\- No temas - le dice - gracias a Rei y a Hotaru, quedaron libres ... conseguimos sacarlas y mantenerlas alejadas del campo de batalla claro que estaban inconcientes ... aunque ahora veo que ya la recobraron

Las tambaleantes sailor llegan hacia el grupo, encabezadas por Plut ... aunque tambaleantes, se las veía concientes y hasta algo hostiles, especialmente las outer senshi, pero se tranquilizaron al ver a Mars ... contemplan la pelea a lo lejos y luego miran a Rei Hino

\- Mars? - le pregunta Mina - que ... ha sucedido?

\- Quienes son estos sujetos?! - pregunta hostilmente Haruka

\- Que modales! - dice Bulma enfadada - y a ellas han estado ayudando Trunks?

\- Chicas ... calmense - dice Rei - es que acaso no recuerdan nada?

\- Yo - dice Lita - recuerdo que ... un momento ... Trunks? ... no ... no puede ser ... TRUNKS!

\- Si! es Trunks! - exclama Mina

\- Oh no! - exclama el mencionado - siguen confundiéndome con Mirai Trunks!

\- Por lo menos te recuerdan - dice Goten

En eso Haruka se adelanta y se da cuenta de Goten y se queda mirándolo confundida para luego reconocerlo

\- Goten? tu eres Goten? el chico que me ayudo en la autopista?

\- Y también te recuerdo a ti! - exclama Michiru al ver a Trunks - viniste a ver a Hotaru!

\- Hotaru? - se pregunta Lita - acaso el ya estuvo aqui?! y a ver a Hotaru?

\- Que demonios se han propuesto ustedes! - vuelve a decir Haruka amenazadoramente

\- Oye! - se levanta Bra que ya había recuperado la conciencia - primero escuchen y luego saquen conclusiones! estamos aqui para ayudarlos!

\- Y quien te lo pidió niña! - vuelve a decir Haruka

\- Sera mejor que se calmen - dice Teker

\- No has cambiado Haruka - le dice Goten algo incomodo ... esperaba que el verlo le trajera recuerdos a Uranus

\- No me importa tu opinión! yo ...

\- Ya basta! - exclama Plut - escuchenme ... ellos tienen razón ... están aqui para ayudarnos ... no se han percatado de la batalla que esta suscitándose en este momento?

Las sailor se callan y contemplan la pelea que sonaba a lo lejos

\- Que significa esto? - dice Michiru - Plut ... tu mejor que nadie sabe que no podemos involucrar extraños en nuestras luchas!

\- Lo se ... pero en estas circunstancias no es una pelea exclusivamente nuestra ... y ellos ya no son extraños ... ustedes no los recuerdan pero ya hemos luchado hombro a hombro con ellos ... Mars ... por favor ... explicame lo que ha venido sucediendo ...

Un terrible estallido las interrumpe ... Gohan y Garv seguían combatiendo uno contra otro ... Garv lanza una serie de ataques que Gohan contiene y contraataca velozmente pero Garv desaparece y reaparece atacando a Gohan y derribándolo ... este se recupera rapidamente atacando con una serie de ráfagas de ki que Garv elude y nuevamente vuelve a atacar pero Gohan lo rechaza ... ambos contrincantes vuelven a tomar distancia

\- Veo que eres un rival difícil Gohan - le dice Garv - pero es hora de que esto termine!

\- Eso lo has venido diciendo desde hace rato y no has logrado nada ... sere yo quien te venza!

\- Aún no has visto todo lo que puedo hacer ... aun no lo has visto

El poder de Pharaon Garv comienza a incrementarse ...

En el otro mundo ... en el coliseo, ya estaban anunciando la premiación ... Mister Satan había sido invitado al estrado y la gente empezó a aclamarlo ya que ahora sabían que la participante Akane era en realidad su nieta Pan

\- Seguramente se dejo eliminar para dejar que su nieta sea la campeona! - decía uno

\- Si! siempre hace esas cosas! el hubiera sido el campeón sin duda

El público ya estaba algo inquieto ya que habían anunciado la premiación pero los tres primeros puestos aún no aparecían para subir al podio ... los comisarios estaban preocupados y algunos habían salido a buscarlos ... Mister Satan se baja del estrado y va a buscar a Videl

\- Videl - le dice al encontrarla - pero donde estan Pan y los demas?

\- Papa ... algo ha sucedido y no pueden venir por el momento

\- Que algo ha sucedido? que puede ser tan terrible que haga que no se presenten a recibir su premio?

\- Escucha papa ... te contaré después ... porque no tratas de mantener al público distraido mientras yo los busco? ... si?

\- Pero yo quiero saber que pasa con Pan ...

\- No es Pan ... sino Bra y Rei ... por favor ... haz lo que te digo para tranquilizar al público ... luego te enterarás ...

Videl sale volando, mientras Mister Satan regresa al estrado, pero es interceptado por varios comisarios

\- Mister Satan? que ha sucedido? la ceremonia debe de comenzar ya!

\- Que? es que acaso se han olvidado que primero debo dar mi discurso?

\- Su discurso? pero ... eso no esta en el programa ...

\- Acaso se han olvidado que no puedo dejar de dar mi discurso por el aniversario de mi victoria sobre Cell? ... anuncienme ... al final del discurso será la premiación ..

Cerca de allí, Pan seguía esperando que Kaiosama pudiera contactarse con alguien en el otro mundo ... la sola idea de pensar que alguien de aquel mundo hubiese muerto la aterraba ... y mucho mas el que Ranma pudiera estarlo "no ... no puedo aceptarlo! pero si es L`Ryeght buscará venganza contra mi y contra todos aquellos que lucharon contra ella ... Lisandro, como me gustaría que estes aqui ... tu sabrías que hacer o me darías palabras de apoyo ... y yo podría advertirte ... L`Ryeght quería matar a Asuka y a tu hijo y volverá a intentarlo si triunfa ... debo detenerla!"

\- Kaiosama! aun no lo logra? - le grita Pan

\- Calmate muchacha ... ya deberías saber que esto no es fácil ... es casi seguro que Dende ha usado sus poderes curativos y debe estar agotado ... confiemos en que los que estan allá logren detener a la primordial ...

\- No lo lograrán! comprende? ellos no saben a lo que se enfrentan! los poderes de mi padre y los de Goten y Trunks no pueden contra ella y las sailor no tienen los poderes que tuvieron en esa ocasión! me necesitan!

\- Calmate Pan - interviene Ten - de nada te servirá presionar a Kaiosama ... acaso no crees que el no esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo?

\- Esto no hubiera pasado si me hubiesen dicho esto desde un principio!

\- Ya basta Pan - le dice algo molesto Krilin - es que lo que te enseñó Goku no te ha servido de nada? el jamás se desesperó ni en las situaciones mas difíciles

Pan se quedo callada ... sabía que tenía razón ya que su abuelo jamás perdió la calma en ninguna circunstancia

\- Aún cuando Freezer me mató ... Goku no se dejó llevar por la desesperación ... el supo que debía canalizar esa furia en la lucha contra Freezer ... no dejo de lado su objetivo y por eso se transformó en SSJ

\- Tienes razón tío Krilin ... lo siento ... por favor Kaiosama ... haga lo posible

Pan se sienta sobre el borde de la torre y junta sus manos en actitud de rezo ...

En el otro mundo ... Garv estaba frente a Gohan elevando su poder, formando una esfera de energía alrededor de el que comienza a hacerse mas grande ... Gohan también concentra su ki y se prepara a atacar ..

\- Kame ... Hame ... Haaaaa!

El ataque de Gohan choca con el poder de Garv pero pese al impacto, no atraviesa la barrera de Garv quien se rie

\- Jaja! es inútil saiyajin! aún no conoces el verdadero poder que tenemos ... ya deberías saber lo que significa la fusión ... incrementa los poderes del ser resultado de la fusión, mas allá del que tenían los individuos por separado ... el cuerpo de Maryu Garv fue perfecto para alojar la esencia primordial ...

\- Por lo que dices - le contesta Gohan - me doy cuenta que me enfrento a un ser fusionado ... que fuiste antes?

\- ja! esperaba tu pregunta saiyajin ... somos aquellos a quienes se les negó la luz pero nos gustan las tinieblas ... yo fui un mazoku ... llamado Maryu Garv ... cuyo deseo de encumbrarse por encima de otros se castigó con la destrucción y el regreso al caos que me dió origen, del cual fui rescatado por L`Ryeght

\- Porque? para enfrentarnos? dejame decirte que no fuiste el primero ni serás el último ... ya hemos vencido a otros igual que te venceremos a ti!

\- Eso crees? tal vez me hablas de Gillveig ...

\- La conoces?

\- Si ... como a Broly ... a Tanatos ... podría pensar en Maijin Buu ..

\- Como? como es que sabes de ellos?!

\- Jaja! ridículo saiyajin ... ellos solo eran experimentos ... en cada una de las dimensiones puede abrirse un portal ... y uno de nosotros aguarda ... aguarda el momento ... esperando que alguien pueda abrir el sello ... en tu mundo ... fue Maijin Buu

\- El ... pero ...

\- Te lo contare para que lo sepas ... El fue formado con la magia negra ... fue algo muy inteligente de los kaiosamas el fusionarse con el ... cambiaría su esencia pero no del todo ... después de todo el no era un primordial ... pero tenía el poder para abrir el portal ... Bibidí y Babidi fueron empujados por nosotros para ello ... pero los Kaiosamas ya estaban advertidos ... esperaron una distorsión en la línea de tu tiempo para saber donde aparecería ... tu padre ya estaba allí esperando

\- Como sabes de mi padre?

\- Ja! ... Son Goku ... no hay nada que no sepamos ... ustedes estaban ahí cuando el primordial despertó ... y ustedes fueron los primeros en destruir a uno ... por eso es importante para nosotros que ustedes sean destruidos

\- De quien hablas?

\- No te acuerdas? ... me sorprende que una raza tan estúpida como la tuya tenga tanto poder

Gohan piensa y trata de recordar ... un nombre le vino a la mente

\- Estas hablando de Hildegard? el era un primordial?

\- Acertaste saiyajin ... en cada mundo hay un guardián ... L`Ryeght era quien aguardaba en otro mundo ... el guardián era Adan ...

\- Por eso ... por eso fue importante llevar a Broly a ese mundo ... el debía destruir a Adan!

\- No tanto asi ... pero aqui soy yo ... el que L`Ryeght este aqui no es casualidad ... era nuestro destino encontrarnos

\- Ustedes no necesitaban a Maijin Buu para tomar posesión de el ... como tampoco necesitaban a Gillveig ... porque el mazoku? que es lo que pretenden?

\- Recuperar nuestro lugar en el universo saiyajin ... para eso necesitamos el cuerpo de Maryu Garv ... Gillveig fue un experimento ... Tanatos tenía el poder de rechazarnos pero lo usamos como un instrumento ... tal vez Broly hubiese sido un buen experimento pero era de carne mortal ... Maryu Garv no ... su esencia nos permite fusionarnos con el para que nos sirva ...

\- A que? quien eres?

\- Mi nombre es Azag ... es el primer paso ...

Pharaon Garv (quien ahora se autodenominaba Azag) no dice mas y comienza a incrementar su poder ... no lejos de allí, Bra había dejado que Mars les explicara a las sailor lo sucedido mientras ella no perdía detalle de lo que dijo Garv ... gracias a Adjahnti pudo captar la conversación ...

\- .. y eso es todo chicas - Rei había demostrado su gran capacidad de sintesis al contarle lo que había venido sucediendo desde que L`Ryeght las absorvió - ellos nos han estado ayudando desde entonces ... y aunque no lo crean ya los conocíamos porque en un futuro alterno nos ayudaron en la misma lucha

\- Asi? y que hace esa tal L`Ryeght aqui entonces? - vuelve a decir hostilmente Haruka - por lo visto no sirvió de mucho esa ayuda ...

\- No seas injusta Haruka - le dice Mars

\- No me llames con mi nombre real!

\- Ellos ya saben quienes somos - interviene Plut - y ya hemos comprobado que nosotras solas no podíamos contra L`Ryeght ... ahora ha incrementado su poder ... lo que no sabía es sobre Pharaon 90 y ese tal Maryu Garv ...

\- sabemos quien es Pharaon 90 - interviene Lita - Y quien es Maryu Garv?

\- Es un mazoku - Bra se vuelve hacia ellas

\- Un que?

\- Un mazoku o demonio ... en el mundo donde me entrené el era conocido ... tenía mucho poder pero fue destruido

\- Y que hace aqui entonces? - vuelve a decir Haruka - parece que todo lo que ustedes vencen vuelven a desquitarse con nosotros ...

\- Si sigues actuando asi lo único que lograrás será una paliza gratuita, tonta!

\- Atrevete! - le dice Haruka poniéndose en guardia

\- Calmate Haruka! - le dice Michiru poniéndose en el medio - lo mas importante ahora es saber que le pasó a Serena y tratar de ayudarla!

\- Que te hace pensar que ellos nos pueden ayudar!

\- No tenemos alternativa!

\- Yo si tengo una ... que se vayan por donde vinieron y nos dejen manejar este asunto!

\- Será despues de arrancarte tu ridículo uniforme! - le dice Bra adelantándose un paso pero es sujetada por Goten

\- Por favor Bra! no es el momento de riñas absurdas ... Gohan nos necesita!

\- Sueltame Goten! ... me parece increible que hayas estado enamorado de esta tipa insoportable!

Hubo unos segundos de silencio ... Haruka se había puesto palida y trataba de asimilar lo que había escuchado ... las demás sailor, Darien y una sorprendida Michiru cambiaban miradas y contemplaban a Goten y a Haruka alternadamente

\- Oh oh! - dice Lita - no sabía que Haruka había cambiado de gustos ...

\- Yo también los habría cambiado por un chico como ese ... - añade Mina

\- Basta! - grita Haruka - que tonterías estan hablando!? solo me vi una vez con ese chico!

\- Como ... sabías eso Bra? - le dice un palido Goten

\- Yo ... esteee ... me lo contó Pan ...

\- Pan ... ella no debió ...

\- De que te quejas? - le reclama Bulma - tu y Trunks han estado hablando de lo que pasó entre Pan y Ranma ...

\- Ranma? - exclama Mina - asi que tambien el y ...

\- Basta! - grita Trunks - estamos perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías mientras Gohan corre peligro! Bra! se que ahora sabes magia ... puedes romper el hechizo de Garv sobre nosotros?

\- Claro ... es magia elemental ... y Garv ha relajado su hechizo por su batalla con Gohan y ...

\- Ahorrate las explicaciones y hazlo!

\- Ya! no me grites! "Conjuro de purificación ... quiebra el aura maligna que atrapa el poder que debe ser liberado ... dame la fuerza para quebrarlo en tu nombre ... otorgame el poder que necesito para expulsar el mal sobre los que lo necesitan"

Bra junta sus manos y una luz se forma en ellas ... coloca sus palmas sobre ambos saiyas y la luz los rodea y luego se extingue

\- Ya esta ... - dice Bra sonriente

\- Y ... eso es todo? - dice Trunks

\- Esperabas que mezclara sapos y culebras en un caldero y me pusiera a danzar? - le contesta molesta Bra - no se queden parados como monigotes y prueben!

Goten y Trunks se miran el uno al otro y se elevan ... luego hacen los consabidos movimientos de la fusión ...

\- FUUUSIOOONNN! - ambos juntan sus dedos y esta vez una luz se forma ... al disiparse, Gotenks estaba ya formado ... en un relámpago de luz se transforma en SSJ3 y vuela al campo de batalla ... dejando confundidas a las sailor

\- Vieron ... eso?! - exclama Mina - vieron el poder que emanaba?

\- Pero ... que hacemos nosotras? - dice Lita

\- Francamente no lo se ... - dice Plut

\- No podemos quedarnos cruzadas de brazos! - dice Michiru - Ami! alguna idea?

\- No ... no la tengo ... la verdad creo que mas que ayudar ... estorbaríamos ... esos niveles de poder son demasiado grandes ... exceden todo parámetro que conozco

\- Plut - le dice Mars - creo que sabes lo que te voy a preguntar ...

\- Lo se ... y la respuesta es que no se si dará resultado ... o si podré hacerlo

\- De que habla? - pregunta Michiru

\- Escuchenme - les dice Mars - cuando peleamos por primera vez contra estos seres, lo hicimos con nuevos poderes ... nos hicimos mas poderosas ... eso era lo que pasaba con Serena ... sus poderes estaba intactos asi como su memoria de lo que había sucedido ... y ... yo ahora los he recuperado también ...

Las chicas iban a preguntar algo pero el terrible estruendo había sacudido el lugar y un fuerte viento empujaba a todos ... Bra protege a su madre y se dirige a todas

\- No hay tiempo de seguir discutiendo! Plut ... hay muchas cosas que pueden hacer ... y una de ellas es recuperar esos poderes y estoy segura que Sailor Moon, Hotaru y Ayanami pueden ayudarlas!

\- De que hablas?

\- Ellas estan en el Gaia! acudan ahí! abran sus corazones! ellas luchan contra L`Ryeght ahora y necesitan su ayuda!

\- Tu que vas a hacer!?

\- Yo ... yo debo ayudar en esa lucha! escuche lo que le decía Garv a Gohan ... es algo terrible ... ahora se quien es Pharaon 90 y porque necesitaba al Mazoku!

\- Un momento jovencita! - le dice Bulma sujetándola - no me importa que tan fuerte te has vuelto! tu eres mi hija y no permitiré que te involucres de nuevo en esa batalla! y no pienso discutir contigo!

\- De acuerdo mama ... no discutiremos ...

Bra coloca su dedo en la frente de su madre y esta se desvanece ... Bra la levanta y se la entrega a Dende

\- Solo duerme ... cuidala Dende ... alejala de aqui ... ustedes hagan lo que les he dicho ... es nuestra única oportunidad de impedirlo

\- De impedir que? - le dice Plut

Bra no le da cara y se aleja pero se detiene y le contesta sin voltear

\- De que renazca ... Azatot ...

Bra se transforma en SSJ2 y se dirige hacia el campo de batalla ... Plut se queda inmovil unos momentos pero luego se vuelve hacia las sailor

\- Que te sucede? - le pregunta Mars - que quiso decir Bra?

\- Chicas ... solo hagamos lo que ella dice ... porque si lo que dice ella es cierto ... es el fin ...

Por otro lado, Bra es alcanzada por Teker quien se pone a su lado

\- Puedo acompañarte? - le dice

\- Será peligroso Teker ... a propósito ... tu que haces aqui?

\- Vine con Gohan ..

\- No creo que debas ...

\- Antes de que digas nada ... mira esto ... ahhh!

Teker se transforma en SSJ, dejando muda de asombro a Bra ...

\- Tu ... Tu! - le dice Bra deteniéndose - Tu eres un saiyajin?!

\- No exactamente ... mi bisabuelo lo era ... creo que te contaré la historia de mi vida ,,, cuando salgamos de esta

Teker continua volando, mientras Bra lo contempla ... nuevas ideas surgen de su cabeza ...

En tanto ... Gohan combatía contra Garv ... el poder terrible de Garv se eleva formando un dragón de energía de múltiples cabezas ... aquella fuerza se dirige contra Gohan quien concentra todo su poder y contiene el ataque pero se ve superado por la enorme fuerza ... un enorme estallido sacude el lugar y Gohan es lanzado con fuerza contra una montaña que se derrumba con el impacto ... tras unos segundos, Gohan emerge algo lastimado pero con su poder intacto

\- No fue suficiente! crees que eso te bastará para abatirme?

\- No - le dice sarcástico Garv - solo te estaba probando ... el poder del Seiki no Senshi es realmente sorprendente pero no se compara conmigo

\- Como sabes eso?

\- Como te lo dije ... lo se todo ... como se que es lo que puede vencerte ...

El poder de Garv se incrementa nuevamente ... esta vez no hace estallar su poder sino que se concentra en el ... ante la sorpresa de Gohan, Garv cambia de forma y se transforma en otro ser que alguna vez Gohan enfrentó ... ante el estaba Maijin Buu ... el Maijin Buu resultado de el haber absorvido a Pikoro y a Gotenks

\- Tu! - exclama Gohan - no puede ser!

\- Jaja! sorpresa Gohan ... y a diferencia del original ... mis poderes no disminuirán a la media hora ...

la forma de Buu se lanza al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo ... Gohan trata de repeler los ataques pero estos son demasiado rápidos y no puede detenerlos todos por lo que es golpeado y derribado ... rapidamente se recupera pero vuelve a ser atacado por aquella forma de Maijin Buu ... tras rápidos ataques de este, Gohan consigue hacer distancia, pero el apendice de la cabeza de Maijin Buu crece y lo golpea para sujetarlo del cuello atrayéndolo hacia el y recibiéndolo con un fuerte golpe ... Gohan cae pero alcanza a elever su poder y se recupera para atacar a su adversario con varias descargas que este esquiva y cae sobre Gohan pero este consigue parar los golpes y logra golpear a Maijin Buu, para lanzarle una descarga ... el impacto parte en dos a Maijin Buu pero casi al instante se reconstruye como el original

\- Interesante criatura Maijin Buu - dice esta Garv riéndose - tiene muchas habilidades y poderes ... como este ... Ataque Fantasma!

Una multitud de fantasmas de Buu salen de su boca y se lanzan contra Gohan quien sabiendo el efecto que producían los esquiva y ataca con ráfagas impactándoles a algunos y haciéndolos detonar ... Gohan se eleva a gran velocidad perseguido por los fantasmas ... Gohan se detiene de improviso y deja que los fantasmas lo rodeen pero inmediatamente ataca haciéndolos estallar ... los que quedaban atacan a Gohan pero este vuelve a esquivarlos y les lanza un kamehameha que los destruye por completo ... pero casi al instante, el propio Buu se coloca detrás de el y lo golpea derribándolo y lanzándole una descarga que impacta con gran estruendo ... al disiparse los efectos, un herido Gohan se levanta lentamente ... Maijin Buu se coloca cerca de el

\- hasta nunca Gohan! - le dice y levanta la mano generando una esfera de energía

\- Ahhhh! - un grito resuena y una descarga se dirige contra Maijin Buu quien lo esquiva ... al recuperarse, se da cuenta que Gotenks esta levitando a cierta distancia

\- Tu! - exclama Buu - como pudieron romper mi hechizo!?

Gotenks contempla a Maijin Buu y se sorprende

\- Maijin Buu? - dice - que esta haciendo aqui?

\- Cuidado Gotenks! - les grita Gohan - el no es realmente Maijin Buu pero ha duplicado todos sus poderes ... es tanto o mas peligroso que el original!

\- ja! no importa! - replica Gotenks - sea o no sea Maijin Buu volveré a darle una paliza! veamos que tan bueno eres realmente!

Gotenks se lanza contra Maijin Buu quien lo recibe dispuesto a contener el impacto ...

En tanto ... las sailor, que habían seguido a Setsuna, se adentraban en el crater de cuyo fondo se veía una extraña luminosidad

\- Que cosa hay al fondo? - pregunta Mina

\- Es el gaia - dice Mars - es el espíritu del planeta ... de nuestro mundo ... necesita que le ayudemos ... puedo sentirlo ... L`Ryeght la ha contaminado y es realmente fuerte ...

\- Pero que podemos hacer nosotros? - dice Darien

\- Debemos llegar primero - dice Setsuna - yo también siento lo que dice Mars

Las últimas del grupo eran Haruka y Michiru ... no habían abierto la boca desde que empezaron a descender ... haruka parecía estar sumergida en sus pensamientos lo que llama la atención de Neptune

\- Que te sucede Haruka? - le pregunta

\- Nada ... - contesta seriamente Haruka

\- Haruka ... por favor ... no es el momento de secretos ... es ese chico Goten verdad?

Haruka se detiene y la mira ... había una señal de tristeza en su mirada

\- Es el?

\- Si ... es por el ...

\- Que pasó Haruka? me hablaste de ese tal Goten antes pero todo era un encuentro casual ... por lo menos eso fue lo que me contaste

\- Eso fue lo que paso exactamente ...

\- Entonces?

\- Yo ... no ... no lo se ... es como si algo dentro de mi me dice que lo que dijo esa tal Bra ... era verdad ...

\- Como? será posible que en ese futuro alterno tu y el ..?

\- Creo que ... si ...

\- Y yo que pintaba en todo eso?

\- Como voy a saberlo!? solo siento que ... algo paso realmente y ... tengo miedo de recordarlo!

Setsuna que al igual que las otras sailor había escuchado todo (aunque las otras a excepción de Ami se hacían la que no escuchaban) se acerca a ambas chicas

\- Haruka ... Michiru - les dice - sus dudas serán aclaradas ... pero por ahora solo les pido que sigamos adelante sin dudas o temores ... esto que vamos a hacer no será fácil ... y tenemos poco tiempo

\- A este paso jamás llegaremos - protesta Mina

\- Esperen chicas - dice Mars - tomense de las manos ...

\- Para que?

\- Hagan lo que les digo ... por favor ...

Todas se toman de las manos y Rei se concentra ... al instante las sailor estaban levitando hacia abajo

\- Que es esto?! - exclama Mina - desde cuando Rei puede volar?

\- Creo que ella no exageraba cuando hablaba de los nuevos poderes - añade Lita

Mars aterriza en una saliente y todas contemplan asombradas lo que se presenta a sus ojos ... un enorme lago de luz estaba a sus pies pero que cambiaba de color en periodos intermitentes ...

\- Donde ... estamos? - pregunta Mina asombrada

\- Estan viendo el Gaia - dice Mars - aqui fue donde se disolvieron Rei Ayanami, Hotaru y Serena ... y ahora se que también Ranma y Akane

\- Como lo sabes?

\- No escuchan a Serena? ... yo ... yo la escucho ... ella esta ahí ... y nos necesita ... - dice Darien

\- Y que podemos hacer? - pregunta Ami

\- Debemos estar dispuestas para lo que tenemos que hacer chicas ... Hotaru y Ayanami eran de la misma esencia ... celestiales ... y debían fortalecer al Gaia ... pero saben que? nosotras también lo somos ... así como todos los seres vivos de este planeta ... todos somos parte de una sola esencia ... la que quieren destruir los primordiales ... aqui nuestra esencia viene a purificarse ... pero ahora el Gaia requiere que la ayudemos a purificarse a si misma ... Serena se unió al Gaia en su intento de terminar con las luchas ... su corazón sufría al enterarse que Beryl era su hermana mayor ... Ranma decidió unirse junto con Akane y lo suyo fue un acto de amor ... eso fortaleció al Gaia ... que nos queda hacer a nosotras?

\- Que estas proponiendo Rei? - le pregunta Lita

\- No lo ven? debemos estar dispuestas a eso también ... nosotras hemos luchado por este mundo tantas veces ... y ahora también se combate ... pero la lucha que se libra afuera no significará nada si se pierde esta batalla ... yo ... yo soy Sailor Mars ... fui poseida por L`Ryeght que me obligó a dañar a quienes quería .. y es por ellos que yo debo fortalecer el gaia .. el ver toda esta luchja me ha convencido mas que solo con la fuerza del amor podremos vencer a la oscuridad ... porque fue ese amor lo que me rescató de la oscuridad! el recordarlas a ustedes ... a Pan ... y a mi familia ... a Nicolas y a mi abuelo ... y ese sentimiento es el que me guía ahora ... y a ustedes?

\- Yo? - dice Lita - yo ... estoy dispuesta ... por ustedes y por cada ser viviente de este planeta ... y por Serena

\- Yo también - dice Ami - lo que sea lo haremos juntas porque somos amigas y creo en lo que dice Rei ... por todo lo que queremos debemos estar dispuestas

\- Bueno - dice Mina - ya me conocen ... siempre he luchado por el amor y la justicia ... especialmente por el amor ... no por nada soy Sailor Venus

\- Yo estoy con ustedes - dice Setsuna - siempre he velado por ustedes y nuestro mundo ... podré haber parecido fría y calculadora ... pero fue por mi trabajo ... siempre estuvo por delante ustedes y el bienestar del planeta ...

Haruka y Michiru se quedan un momento en silencio y luego ambas se toman de las manos ... pero luego las extienden hacia las demás

\- Aunque hayamos sido duras al principio - dice Michiru - aprendimos a quererlas ... y a Serena ... hagámoslo ...

Las demás se cogen las manos y forman una cadena ...

\- Listas chicas? - dice Mars

\- Cuando digas - dice Haruka

\- Suerte chicas ... espero que todas nos veamos de nuevo - dice Plut

\- Ahora! - grita y Mars y salta al vacío arrastrando a las demás sailor ... todas ellas desaparecen en las profundidades del Gaia ...

 **Fin del capítulo 34**


	18. Capitulo 35 - Capitulo 36

**"Recuerdos e Ilusiones"**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capitulo 35**

 **Lo que nace y lo que muere**

Mientras las sailor desaparecían en el Gaia, Gohan y Gotenks se enfrentaban a la copia de Maijin Buu quien ataca velozmente, golpeando primero a Gotenks quien no puede contener los ataques y es derribado. Acto seguido ataca a Gohan quien trata también de detener los ataques pero aún así es golpeado "maldición ... este Maijin Buu es tan fuerte como el anterior! como es posible que replique los poderes del original? ... pero no es Maijin Buu! este fue el resultado de haber absorbido al señor Pikoro y a Gotenks ... y Gotenks esta aqui!" ... Gotenks, quien ya se había recuperado ataca a Buu con varias descargas pero este los esquiva y cae sobre el, pero Gohan reacciona y lo intercepta, peleando contra el, en la cual Buu vuelve a imponer condiciones ... Gotenks se lanza contra el, pero Gohan lo detiene

\- Gotenks ... de esta forma jamás le ganaremos ... recuerda que esta forma de Maijin Buu fue una de la mas fuertes de todas las que enfrentamos ...

\- Que sugieres?

\- Atacar en simultáneo ... tenemos que sincronizar movimientos ... debemos tratar de abatirlo ...

\- Eso será fácil ...

Ambos atacan simultaneamente, tratando de golpear a Maijin Buu quien para los ataques, pero estos se hacen cada vez mas rápidos ... Buu tiene problemas y solo se limita a defenderse ... Buu para los golpes y trata de hacer distancia, pero Gotenks y Gohan se mantienen cerca sin dejar de golpear ... ambos se alejan un poco y disparan descargas de ki que Buu elude pero los dos saiyas se mantienen cerca y siguen atacando produciéndose un feroz combate cuerpo a cuerpo ... Gotenks alcanza a golpearlo y patearlo en la cara, lo que aprovecha Gohan para golpearlo también con una lluvia de ataques que desconciertan a Buu ... un último golpe lo derriba a tierra pero antes de llegar al suelo, ambos saiyas vuelven a atacar simultaneamente con descargas de ki ... Buu los contiene pero lo empujan con violencia al suelo, que estalla al contacto ... Gohan y Gotenks preparan nuevamente sus ataques

\- Kamakamehaaa!

\- Makenzo!

Los dos poderosos ataques chocan con Maijin Buu y todo estalla con gran estruendo ... al disiparse los efectos del ataque, no hay rastros de Maijin Buu

\- Lo destruimos? no fue tan difícil - dice Gotenks

\- Creo que en realidad fue demasiado fácil para ser verdad - contesta Gohan - espero que no se ...

Como dándole razón, de la tierra surgen los pedazos de Maijin Buu, formando una nueva figura ... Gohan contempla sorprendido a la pequeña figura ... aunque nunca lo llegó a ver personalmente ... supo por la descripción que le dió su padre alguna vez que estaba ante la forma primigenia de Maijin Buu ..

\- Que es esto?! - exclama Gotenks

\- Que les parece mi nueva forma? - le dice el nuevo Maijin Buu - creo que este nunca tuvo escrúpulos de conciencia para pelear sin importarle el costo ... mueran!

El ataque de Maijin Buu es contenido por ambos saiyas pero que ya sabían que la pelea sería mas difícil ... a lo lejos, Bra y Teker contemplaban la pelea sin atreverse a intervenir "es impresionante" piensa Teker "este nivel es increible ... y esa criatura posee un poder enorme"

\- Que ... que clase de criatura es esa? - dice Teker

\- Maijin Buu ... - contesta Bra

\- Un momento ... Goten me hablo de el ... no se supone que Maijin Buu es ahora Uub?

\- Si ... eso ... no es el verdadero Maijin Buu ... es Azog ... o Pharaon Garv ... puede transmutarse a la forma que quiere usando sus poderes mágicos ...

\- Es realmente poderoso ... Gohan y Gotenks también lo son pero ese sujeto les esta dando problemas ...

\- Aca hay algo raro ... conozco la magia de transmutación ... pero es muy difícil que pueda duplicar los poderes de alguien a ese nivel ... y mucho menos a alguien como Maijin Buu que ni siquiera esta aqui ... como es que puede hacer eso?

En Japón ... Jali estaba sentada sobre una atada Kodachi, mientras Cologne miraba el vacio

\- No me piensas soltar? - le dice Kodachi

\- No ... estoy mas tranquila asi como estas - le contesta Jali

\- Cuando me libere ... tu y esa perra de la Tendo me la van a pagar!

\- Cuando te liberes ... yo espero estar muy lejos de aqui! Que sucede señora Cologne?

\- Algo pasa ... estoy tratando de averiguar que es ...

En eso, Luna y Artemis salen de su escondite ... habían observado todo lo sucedido antes y habían preferido mantenerse ocultos ... ahora querían saber que había captado la anciana

\- Señora Cologne? - le dice Luna

\- Gatos que hablan? - dice sorprendida Cologne

\- Lo sentimos ... no quisimos asustarla ... nosotros pertenecemos al reino de la luna y servimos a Sailor Moon ... hemos estado escondidos pero tratabamos de ayudar en lo que podíamos ...

\- Que? - dice Kodachi - de donde salieron esos gatos? y hablan? ... un momento ... no eres Luna? la gata de esa otra mujerzuela de la Tsukino?

\- Deberían lavarte la boca con jabón - le dice Jali - y creo que voy a hacer eso ... hola! de donde salieron? - les dice a Luna y a Artemis

\- No pareces muy sorprendida - le contesta Luna

\- Porque habría de estarlo? en mi mundo, muchos animales hablan ... mi chofer es un cerdo ... y nuestro rey es un perro

\- Que curioso - dice Artemis - sería interesante conocer tu mundo ...

\- Eso sera después Artemis - dice Luna - señora Cologne ... tiene alguna idea de lo que esta pasando?

\- Alguna idea? no estoy segura ... pero lo que se es que es algo terrible ... un nombre resuena en mi cabeza ... un nombre que me llena de miedo sobre lo que puede representar ...

\- De que habla?

Cologne se da vuelta y le da la espalda ...

\- Señora Cologne?

\- Les dice algo ... el nombre de .. Azatot?

En el escenario de la batalla ... Maijin Buu ataca a ambos saiyas, quienes se defienden lo mejor que pueden, pero su contrincante demuestra ser muy rápido ... ambos atacan simultaneamente, pero Maijin Buu detiene todos los ataques y contraataca velozmente, dividiéndose en dos y golpeando a ambos saiyas obligándolos a separarse ... rapidamente se une y ataca a Gohan, con quien se mide en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, donde Buu consigue golpearlo ... en eso una lluvia de fantasmas de Gotenks se dirige contra el pero Buu, como si jugara, los esquiva y los va destruyendo, pero Gotenks se le lanza encima disparando y le impacta, pero Buu cambia de forma y esquiva los disparos moviendo su cuerpo y burlándose de Gotenks quien furioso pierde la calma y lo ataca cuerpo a cuerpo ... Buu para los ataques y golpea a Gotenks lanzándolo contra el suelo ... este se recupera rapidamente pero Buu cae frente a el a cierta distancia ... pero su pierna surge del suelo y golpea el estomago de Gotenks, para luego surgir totalmente Maijin Buu y le lanza un golpe de puño en el rostro para impulsarlo hacia arriba ... a gran velocidad Buu se coloca arriba de el y lo recibe con los dos puños juntos estrellándolo en la tierra ...

\- Jiji! - rie Maijin Buu - moriraaas!

Pero un ataque de Gohan lo obliga a dejar a Gotenks ... Buu lo esquiva y centra su atención en el y lo ataca a gran velocidad, pero Gohan, con mayor experiencia combativa lo esquiva ... los ataques subterráneos a gran velocidad de Buu son neutralizados por Gohan quien ataca a Buu alcanzándolo a golpear. Buu se recupera rápido y ataca a Gohan quien se cubre de los ataques y contraataca a gran velocidad haciendo retroceder a Buu quien se enfurece y de pronto desaparece para reaparecer detrás de Gohan y golpearlo ... Gohan hace un surco en el suelo antes de detenerse ... al recuperarse, alcanza a esquivar los disparos de Buu

\- Que? el verdadero Buu no podía hacer eso!

\- Jiji! ya me cansaste!

Buu reaparece cerca a Gohan pero este detiene sus ataques ... pero la velocidad de Buu aumenta y consigue superar las técnicas defensivas de Gohan golpeándolo ... Buu estira su mecha y atrapa el cuello de Gohan y lo estrella contra el piso ... Gohan se levanta pero un disparo de Buu lo vuelve a estrellar contra las rocas ... Buu se acerca y forma una esfera de energía

\- Volarás en mil pedazos! y ya no molestarás! - rie Maijin Buu antes de que un disparo lo haga retroceder ... Maijin Buu se recupera rapidamente y ve a Bra y a Teker transformados, dispuestos a pelear ...

Mientras ... Dende estaba sentado en el suelo observando a una inconciente Bulma ... trataba de proyectarse hacia el otro mundo ya que era necesario traer mas ayuda en vista de que había sentido que Gohan y Gotenks no podían contra esa cosa ... Uub y Pan serían importantes en esta lucha .. pero algo parecía bloquear su habilidad de contactarse con Kaiosama ... su mente busca donde proyectarse ... en eso siente una voz en su interior "Kamisama de la Tierra" "Que ... quien eres?" "necesitan tu ayuda" "tu ... pero" "no me reconoces Dende? no te preocupes por Bulma ... yo la cuidare ... Rei y las sailor te necesitan" "no puede ser! tu ... tu eres ..." "si Dende ... ve ... ayudalas" "no puedo creerlo ... tu eres Gokú!"

En otro mundo ... Kaiosama perdía las esperanzas de contactarse con Dende ... sencillamente no había respuesta ... Pan observaba impaciente ... Videl hace su aparición en escena y contempla el nerviosismo de su hija y los esfuerzos de Kaiosama

\- Pan ... aún no hay contacto? - le pregunta

\- No ... Kaiosama? alguna respuesta?

\- Lo siento Pan ... no hay ninguna respuesta ... no lo entiendo ... Dende ya debió haberse comunicado

\- No puedo esperar mas! - exclama Pan - solo Dios sabe lo que estará pasando en el mundo de las sailor!

\- Si no hay contacto ... no hay forma de que puedas llegar a ellos muchacha ... tenemos que esperar

\- Esperar? tiene alguna idea de lo que es L`Ryeght? es probable que ... ya haya destruido todo!

\- Pan - le dice Videl - Kaiosama tiene razón ... debemos esperar

\- No! no lo entiendes? cada minuto que pasa es crucial! tal vez piensen que no puedo hacer nada! pero si puedo! el Supremo Kaiosama me enseñó a abrir pasajes a otras dimensiones y voy a intentarlo!

\- No te precipites Pan - le dice Ten

\- Tiene razón - le dice Kaiosama - sin la guía del Supremo Kaiosama no podrás hacerlo ... ni siquiera yo puedo guiarte

\- Entonces llámelo! no me importa si dijo que no lo volveríamos a ver! lo quiero aquí y ahora!

\- Lo siento Pan ... desde hace mucho tiempo el no me responde ... nosotros los Kaiosamas jamás entramos en contacto con los Supremos Kaiosamas ... en realidad fui muy privilegiado al conocerlo ...

\- No me importan sus reglas! llamelo!

\- Pan calmate! - le dice Videl

Kaiosama se queda callado y baja la cabeza y la mueve negativamente "si esta chica pierde la calma y con el poder que tiene ... no se que podría pasar ... lo intentará ella sola y no podré detenerla" en eso siente una voz en su cabeza "Hola Kaiosama" "esa voz? es inconfundible ... es que acaso eres Goku?" "Asi es Kaiosama ... es un gusto volver a hablar con usted" "pero ... donde estas? ... no puedo ubicarte" "no se esfuerce Kaiosama ... no podrá ... tan solo quería pedirle algo" "conociéndote me imagino que será algo muy tonto" "Ja! no Kaiosama ... solo que no envíe a Pan a este mundo ... aun no" "que dices? si ella se decide lo intentará por sus medios" "dígale que ella vendrá cuando sea el momento ... que tenga paciencia" "no creo que quiera ... que pretendes?" "por favor Kaiosama ... convenzala ... y no le diga que habló conmigo" "ya sabía que me pedirías algo muy difícil ... pero lo haré ... que haras tu?" Kaiosama ya no obtuvo respuesta pero prefirió no saber mas ...

\- Pan ... espera ... acabo de entrar en contacto con ...

\- Con quien?!

\- Con ... el Supremo Kaiosama ... me dijo que tuvieras paciencia ... que las cosas no estan tan mal como crees pero que de todas maneras ayudarás ... solo debes esperar ...

\- Esperar que?

\- Que el se comunique otra vez ... el dice que te enviará personalmente

\- No me esta mintiendo Kaiosama?

\- Que dices muchacha!? un Kaiosama no miente! - Kaiosama le contesta mientras cruzaba los dedos

\- Pan - le dice Videl - tal vez ... sería mejor que participes de la premiación y luego vuelvas ... la gente esta esperando

\- Que dices mama?! como crees que puedo irme sabiendo que ... todos los que quiero están en peligro! mi papa, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Rei, las sailor, Akane ... Ranma ... no ... me quedaré aqui ... confiaré en el Supremo Kaiosama

En otro mundo ...

Maijin Buu observaba a sus dos nuevos contrincantes y se sonrie ... Gohan, lastimado, se percata de ambos guerreros

\- Bra! Teker! no! ... no podrán contra el!

\- No me subestimes Gohan - le contesta Bra - ahora verá esta mala copia lo que puedo hacer! listo Teker?

\- Si! - contesta el mencionado - ahora!

Ambos se lanzan contra maijin Buu ... al llegar a el lo atacan con varios golpes que este esquiva facilmente ... ambos aumentan su poder y continuan el ataque que Buu vuelve a esquivar pero en eso repentiamente para todos los golpes y contraataca a gran velocidad y golpea a ambos saiyas derribándolos ... luego se concentra en Bra quien trata de detener su ataque pero es rapidamente superada y golpeada, estrellándola contra las rocas y recibiendo una descarga que destruye todo alrededor de ella ... Teker reacciona y ataca disparando varias descargas a Buu quien las recibe si ser afectado, para luego parar los golpes de Teker ... un rodillazo en el estomago y un golpe en la nuca hacen que su pelo vuelva a la normalidad ... cuando forma una esfera de energía para darle el golpe final, un disparo de Bra lo empuja lejos de Teker ... Bra había elevado su poder y se preparaba nuevamente a combatir ...

En el interior de la tierra, Dende había descendido ... contemplaba al Gaia y notaba que aquel enorme lago de energía viviente cambiaba de color como en un tintineo espaciado ... Dende se concentra y siente al gaia "hay una lucha ... es como si ... estuviera enferma o herida" Dende trata de penetrar el Gaia con su pensamiento y de pronto siente varias presencias que se debatían en el "son las sailor ... y hay mas allí" siente muchas sensaciones de distinta naturaleza, pero ve en ellas una busqueda "Dende" "Es ... eres tu Rei?" ya no soy Rei ... soy el resultado de la complementación de Hotaru y Rei con el Gaia ... te necesito" "que deseas de mi" "todos aquellos que estan aqui conmigo ... ellos necesitan que los guies ... estan aqui buscando encontrarse asi mismos ... encontrar su propia esencia ... estan confundidos y yo estoy enferma y herida ... el poder de L`Ryeght me ha lastimado mucho ... y la batalla del exterior lo hace también" "Que puedo hacer?" "tu ... eres especial Dende ... desciendes de la estirpe del dragón de Nameku ... en ti estan los poderes espirituales de los Namekusein ... tu puedes ayudarlos en esa busqueda ... ellos serán la fuerza que necesito para poder superar esto ... una sola conciencia Dende ... una sola conciencia" ... Dende comprende ... una luz se forma alrededor de el y extiende sus manos hacia el Gaia mientras desciende lentamente ...

En el exterior ... Bra había incrementado sus poderes en contra de Maijin Buu ... este se sonrie y ataca a Bra quien se defiende con todo lo que tiene ... Buu poco a poco va superando sus defensas y alcanza a golpearla haciéndola retroceder ... el pie de Buu surge de la tierra, pero Bra consigue esquivar los ataques y en eso toca la tierra ... una serie de estalagtitas surgen que destrozan a Maijin Buu quien se reconstruye rapidamente y ataca a Bra con varias descargas de energía ... esta las esquiva y contraataca pero Buu la supera con facilidad y la golpea derribándola ... Buu se lanza contra ella pero Bra se concentra y ataca

\- Bola de Fuego! - sorprendentemente el ataque obliga a Buu a retroceder ... Bra decide contraataca

\- Ra Tilt! - el ataque mágico de Bra golpea a Buu quien es derribado ... los que observaban la pelea se sorprenden incluso la misma Bra ... pero en eso comprende

\- Eso es! Maijin Buu es una criatura mágica! mis poderes pueden afectarlo!

El rostro de Maijin Buu cambia adquiriendo cierto aire de inteligencia, pero aún asi se sonrie

\- Ja! te diste cuenta muchacha? - le dice con la voz de Garv - pues no tendrás la oportunidad de usar mas trucos!

Buu la ataca con velocidad alcanzando a golpearla antes de que Bra invoque otro hechizo ... la hubiese matado de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Gohan

\- date prisa Bra! - le dice mientras se interpone entre ella y Maijin Buu - busca un truco que pueda destruirlo!

\- No son trucos! son conjuros!

\- Lo que sea ... pero ya! - Buu se lanza contra gohan quien para todos sus golpes y le contesta, lo que es esquivado por Buu, trenzándose en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo ... Buu comienza a sacar ventaja sobre un lastimado Gohan, pero de pronto otra sucesión de golpes cae sobre Buu ... era Gotenks quien se une a Gohan en la lucha

\- Apresurate Bra! - le grita Gotenks

Bra comienza a concentrarse ... tiene una idea de lo que debe hacer

"Fuente de luz ... fuente de vida ... poder que rodea todo lo viviente ... dame la fuerza para enfrentar al mal ... dame el poder de la luz ... que esta pueda ser empuñada por mi mano para abatir a la oscuridad que se aproxima ... otorgame la fuerza para destruir la maldad no importa la forma que esta tome ... formate! ... Master Blade!"

La espada luminosa se forma en las manos de Bra quien la empuña, en el preciso momento que Gotenks y Gohan comienzan a perder terreno frente a Buu

\- Apartense! - grita Bra - Master Blade!

Gohan y Gotenks se apartan y Bra cae sobre Buu que a duras penas esquiva el impacto y le toca la piel ... Buu cae de pie pero se sujeta la herida ... se sorprende al ver que esta no se cierra ...

\- Te lo dije! - exclama una triunfante Pan - esto se acaba quien quiera que seas! - al mismo tiempo piensa "mi padre estaría orgulloso de mi ... pero Bra y los demás se sorprenden al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Maijin Buu

\- Tienes razón muchacha - les dice con la voz de Garv - fue divertido pelear con esta forma de Maijin Buu ... pero ... creo que "El Destructor" tomará otra forma ... ante la cual no tendrán oportunidad

La figura de Buu comienza a cambiar ... rapidamente una nueva forma aparece ante los ojos de todos quienes lanzan una exclamación de asombro ... excepto Bra quien ahoga un grito y sus ojos se abren desmezuradamente ... ante los ojos de todos estaba Vegeta ... en su forma de SSJ4 ...

En otro mundo ... el público comenzaba a impacientarse ... había estado escuchado el discurso de Mister Satan quien les había contado la historia de como fue ascendiendo en el mundo de las artes marciales hasta el día de los juegos de Cell, en que el comenzó a contar los pormenores de la pelea, pero minimizando la participación de los Guerreros Z y como el intervino en el momento decisivo ... la gente escuchó con atención las palabras de Mister Satan sobre la pelea contra Cell ...

\- Que farsante! - dice en voz alta la 18 quien estaba entre el público con su hija

\- No tan alto mama! - le dice Maron - algunos nos estan mirando ...

Era cierto ... algunas personas voltearon mirando extrañadas y molestas a 18 quien les dirige una mirada asesina

\- Que me ven?! - les dice amenazadoramente haciendo que se volteen rapidamente

\- tengo ganas de lanzarle algo a su cabeza! - dice Milk molesta y que estaba al lado de 18 - después de lo que apenó a Pan debería tener la decencia de quedarse callado!

Mister satan seguía hablando mientras los comisarios caminaban de un lado a otro, impacientes por la ausencia de los tres primeros lugares ... uno de ellos sube al estrado donde Mister Satan hablaba y se le acerca

\- Mister satan ... disculpe ... no quisiera interrumpirlo pero su nieta no aparece ... y ...

\- Ella vendrá! ... solo esta emocionada ... deben tener paciencia ... pronto terminaré mi discurso ...

Cuando Mister satan dirige la mirada al jurado ve la mirada inexpresiva de Muten Roshi ... Mister Satan recuerda la última vez que hablaron " .. le estoy dando la oportunidad a que demuestre que es usted un hombre de valor ... no solo por este combate ... sino el de saber afrontar los hechos ..." Mister satan observa al público y ve en ellos la enorme variedad de personas que habían asistido ... de diferentes razas y especies ... de diferente clase social ... ve las cámaras que desde todas direcciones lo enfocan y sabe que tras esas cámaras hay millones que escuchan sus palabras ... una enorme pantalla reproduce la ridícula película de su pelea contra Cell ... todo un montaje tan evidente ... trata de adivinar entre el público a su nieta pero ella no esta ahí ... ni su hija ... ni Yamcha que tanto lo ayudó ... ni su consuegro Gokú a quien le debía tanto ... su fama, su dinero y una nieta poderosa a quien adoraba .. y en medio de todo esa multitud se sintió solo ... pero hace un esfuerzo por sonreir "el payaso siempre debe de reir y hacer reir ... aunque llore por dentro"

\- Amigos ... yo ... me siento tan contento de estar aqui ... de haber compartido con ustedes tanto y el haber recibido tanto cariño que es lo que mas valoro ... pero es el momento de las despedidas ... antes de este torneo anuncie mi retiro ... no se puede combatir contra la edad y ya me he hecho viejo y ... es hora de que descanse y que ustedes descansen de mi ... durante mucho tiempo me han soportado en mi papel de heroe y de eterno campeón mundial ... jaja! ... hoy resigno ese título de campeón en la persona de mi nieta Pan lo cual me hace el hombre mas féliz del mundo ... ustedes han sido testigos de como ella venció a todos sus rivales y es la justa ganadora de este último torneo ... tal vez ustedes pueden pensar que es debido a que es mi nieta y yo la entrené ... no amigos ... ella, para su suerte, no tiene nada de mi ... de ser así ... tal vez no existiríamos ...

Un murmullo se levanta entre el público quien mira sorprendido a Mister satan

\- ... y eso tiene que ver con mi otra renuncia ... yo ... yo ... amado público ... no soy el gran héroe que ustedes creen ... yo ... yo ... yo no venci a Cell ...

En otro mundo ... Bra y los demás trataban de asimilar lo que estaban viendo ... Vegeta ... el principe de los saiyajin en su forma de SSJ4 se aprestaba a darles pelea

\- No ... no! nooo! - grita Bra - tu no eres mi padre! como te atreves a tomar su forma! jamás lo igualarás me oyes?! jamaaás!

\- Jajaja! estupida saiya ... no lo igualaré ... porque soy superior!

la forma de Vegeta cae sobre Gohan y lo derriba de un fuerte golpe ... Gotenks apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar y esquiva los ataques pero rapidamente es alcanzado nuevamente y golpeado sin que pueda parar los golpes ... Gohan quien se recupera observa como supera a Gotenks "como es posible? como puede tener los poderes de un SSJ4?! como puede copiar a Vegeta?! jamás podremos vencer a un SSJ4!" la desesperación se apodera de Gohan e incrementa su poder nuevamente superando al Seiki no senshi ... Vegeta lo mira sarcástico

\- jaja! quieres enfrentarme sabandija? tu y el imbecil de Kakaroto no son nada para mi!"

Bra observa y escucha ... una enorme indignación surge de ella "como ... como te atreves a imitarlo! no te lo perdonaré! ... un momento ... el destructor? dijo el destructor?*" Bra recuerda ... recuerda el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de que Garv tomara la forma de su padre "un momento ... peleó con Gohan con la forma de Maijin Buu ... tal vez Gohan pensó en el ... y yo pensé en mi padre ... eso es!" ... mientras, Gohan y Vegeta se trenzan en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde finalmente vegeta consigue superarlo ... rapidamente se abate sobre Gohan una lluvia de golpes que lo lastiman impidiéndole defenderse y cae derribado a tierra ... antes de que Vegeta intentara algo contra el, Gotenks reaparece y ataca a Vegeta con furia pero este esquiva todos sus golpes sin cambiar de posición ... un golpe de puño hace retroceder a Gotenks quien trata de mantener la guardia, pero Vegeta ya estaba detrás de el y lo golpea en la espalda derribándolo ... una poderosa descarga de energía cae sobre Gotenks antes de que el toque el suelo destruyendo todo el área de impacto ... cuando se disipa la polvareda, se divisa los cuerpos de de Goten y Trunks muy lastimados e inconcientes

\- jaja! y pensar que una vez envidie el poder de kakaroto como SSJ3!

\- callaté! - se escucha la voz de Bra - tu no eres mi padre! no uses las palabras que el solía usar porque tu solo eres una imitación barata!

\- Estupida niña! crees que estoy orgulloso de ti por haberte convertido en una bruja? has deshonrado a mi dinastía!

\- No pretendas confundirme que no te servira, maldito miserable!te haré pagar por ofender la memoria de mi padre!

El poder de Bra comienza a incrementarse ... ataca a Vegeta con el Master Blade, pero este esquiva todos los ataques y le lanza un disparo que Bra trata de contenercon la espada mágica, lo consigue pero el Master Blade se deshace

\- Bastarda! Tu magia no puede contra el poder de un SSJ4!

Bra lo mira con la mirada del verdadero Vegeta ... ella cruza los brazos y la frente de adjahnti comienza a brillar ... Vegeta frunce el ceño y comienza a incrementar su energía y un poderoso disparo sale de su mano ... hubiese impactado en Pan quien concentrada no atinó a defenderse ... pero el disparo es contenido por Gohan en el último instante ... lastimado, se dirige a Bra

\- Lo que pretendes hacer ... hazlo Bra! - le dice antes de lanzarse contra Vegeta quien esquiva los ataques y luego lo golpea en el rostro derribándolo a tierra

\- No molestes insecto! - le dice - pronto te llegará la hora ... pero antes acabaré con esta bruja! - en eso se calla y voltea a su espalda ... Teker estaba atrás de el pero no había adoptado la forma de SSJ

\- Tu? patético engendro saiyajin! crees que tendrás alguna oportunidad contra mi?

\- Tal vez tengas razón de llamarme engendro saiyajin ... desciendo de uno que lo es mas de lo que tu puedes decir por mas que tomes la forma del padre de Bra y hayas plagiado sus poderes ... pero también soy descendiente de los guerreros espìrituales de Sorana ... y es ante su poder que se ha transmitido de generación en generación al que te enfrentarás!

\- Asi? y que me mostrarás? algún truco barato que no le sirvió de nada a tu raza incompetente ante Freezer?

\- Se que lees la mente ... solo así podrías saber lo que sucedió con Sorana ... pero no usarás eso contra mi ... sino contra ti mismo!

El poder de Teker se incrementa y una luz se forma alrededor de el ... una luz que rodea todo e incluso a Vegeta ...

\- Que es esto? - dice la copia de Vegeta

\- Siento ... siento tu dolor Mazoku ... de lo que eres y no pudiste ser ... El Portal Astral!

Vegeta se ve atrapado en medio de una luz en la que se ve reflejado imágenes del pasado de Maryu Garv ... su batalla contra Rina Inverse ... la derrota ante Phibrizo y luego la derrota de su discípulo Valgarv ... se cubre la cabeza con las manos y trata de apartar esa visión de el haciendo estallar su poder y rompe el control de Teker quien es empujado con fuerza contra el suelo ... se incorpora pero ve a Vegeta con el rostro contorsionado frente a el ...

\- Pagarás por esto! - le dice ... pero en eso voltea y sus ojos se dirigen a Bra ... en una postura de concentración y con los ojos cerrados estaba ahora frente a Vegeta ... una luz emerge de Adjahnti y golpea a Vegeta quien se cubre con los brazos ... cuando la luz se disipa se ve la figura enorme figura de Pharaon Garv ...

En el interior de la tierra, Dende aún concentrado, trata de guiar a las conciencias presentes en el Gaia "sigan mi pensamiento ... a través de mi serán uno y otorgaran al Gaia el poder que requiere para su purificación" siente la confusión y el miedo "fue el amor la que los llevó allí ... guien a aquellos que fueron atrapados contra su voluntad y dejense guiar por mi ... solo sigan su sentimiento ... ese hermoso sentimiento" una luz azúl rodea a Dende quien la acumula a la altura de su pecho ... Dende pone su mano en el Gaia y la luz fluye a través de su cuerpo ... y se posa sobre la superficie del Gaia ... el Gaia toma otro color ... un color azulado se va extendiendo de la mano de Dende y va cubriendo todo el Gaia ... Dende abre los ojos y alcanza a escuchar en su cabeza "Gracias Dende" antes de que este vuela a todo velocidad hacia el exterior ... una enorme columna luminosa emerge del gaia y se eleva también hacia el exterior ...

 **Fin del capítulo 35**

 ***Nota de Eduardo Castro: Eso fue una pequeña variación de una parte del argumento de la película Ghostbusters, en la que Gozen invoca al destructor para que toma la forma del primer pensamiento que capte (que fue el gran muñeco de malvavisco) ... la tome, porque Gozen puede considerarse como un primordial, de acuerdo a los escritos sobre el tema y su propia naturaleza en la película que aparece**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

 **La Fusión Final**

Pharaon Garv estaba frente a Bra con un gesto de furia ... Gohan y Teker, lastimados, observaban la escena

\- Como? - le dice Garv - como lo hiciste?

\- Adjahnti me proporciona el poder necesario para ver mas allá de lo que mis ojos me muestran - le contesta Bra - poco a poco me compenetro con ella y sus facultades ... recordé algo que me comento Ilocrob sobre la capacidad de algunos seres de poder transmutarse en lo que captan del pensamiento de otros ... el llamado hechizo del destructor ... captaste los pensamientos de Gohan para copiar a Maijin Buu y los míos para copiar a mi padre ... Adjahnti me ayudó a deshacer el hechizo ...

Garv se sonrie y mira a Garv con odio

\- Te felicito bruja saiya ... veo que eres mas poderosa que la propia Rina Inverse ... pero eso no basta ... sabes? ... no te basta! ... Hechizo Mortal!

Garv estira su mano y de pronto una multitud de esferas se forman alrededor de Bra y caen sobre ella comprimiéndola y lastimándola ... Garv continua el ataque en forma repètida que castiga a Bra sin que esta pudiera defenderse y pierde su forma de SSJ2 ... hubiese continuado el castigo de no ser por la repentina intervención de Teker quien adopta la forma de SSJ y genera una nueva técnica, formando un rayo de luz que impacta en Garv obligándolo a soltar a Bra ... Bra cae a tierra y la armadura que la cubría desaparece, lo mismo que el casco y adjanti vuelve a la normalidad ... Garv fija su atención en Teker

\- Bien saiyajin de Sorana ... tu no eres nada para mi!

Garv se lanza sobre Teker quien trata de esquivarlo ... tras una serie de intentos, los puños de Teker y Garv chocan, pero el Mozoku es mas rápido y consigue golpear a teker quien es lanzado lejos

\- Hechizo Mortal! - el ataque de Garv se abate sobre Teker abatiéndolo rapìdamente por lo que pierde su forma de SSJ ... Garv se apresta a dar el golpe final pero en eso siente el ki de Gohan que se había incrementado enormemente ... al darse vuelta se percata de que el mitad saiya estaba frente a el y trataba de hacer estallar su ki

\- Iluso! ya deberías darte cuenta de que tus poderes no se comparan con los míos! hechizo Mortal!

El ataque de Garv y ante la sorpresa de este, es esquivado por Gohan quien a gran velocidad consigue acercarse a Garv y lo ataca golpeándolo ... Garv es empujado contra las rocas

\- No podré invocar los hechizos como lo hace Bra ... pero parte de mis poderes son mágicos ya que me los otorgó el Supremo Kaiosama! ... y no puedes igualar mi velocidad! ... sin la forma de Maijin Buu o de Vegeta puedo derrotarte!

Gohan ataca pero Garv desaparece y se teletransporta al lado de el alcanzándolo a golpearlo y derribándolo ...

\- Idiota! puede ser que lo que me dices es cierto pero no estas en condiciones de seguir peleando con tu máximo poder! a la larga podrías haberme vencido ... por eso me transformé en algo a quien no podías vencer! y ahora preparate a ... - Garv se calla ... siente como si una enorme fuerza creciera y estuviera a punto de emerger

\- Pero ... que es esto? - se pregunta Garv antes de ver como Dende emergía del enorme crater - tu maldito Nameku! que significa esto!

\- Que te prepares a enfrentar tu fracaso! el Gaia ha sido liberado de la contaminación ... L`Ryeght ha sido derrotada!

\- Que?! ... no! no es posible!

Como dandole la razón a Dende ... una enorme columna de luz emerge del crater ... esta se eleva a gran altura y comienza a tomar forma ... diez alas se despliegan de aquella columna y esta toma forma humana ... un rostro muy pàrecido al de Rei Ayanami se da a conocer

\- Celestial! - grita Garv - no! no volveras a vencernos!

Las diez alas se juntan en una sola y envuelven a la figura, rechazando los disparos de Garv ... estas se extienden nuevamente y una ventisca es liberada que derriba a Garv ... las manos de la enorme figura se juntan sobre su pecho y luego las aparta de allí dejando ver una luz sobre sus palmas ... las deposita en el suelo y estas se dividen en ocho luces ... estas toman forma y dejan ver las figuras de Sailor Moon y de las otras sailor scouts junto con Tuxedo Mask

\- E... esta... mos vivas? - pregunta Serena palpándose

\- Lo estamos Serena - dice Rei - gracias por mostrarnos el camino que debíamos seguir

\- Yo? - tras una pausa el rostro de Serena toma una gran determinación - si! yo!

\- No la halagues tanto que despues se lo cree - dice Mina

\- Lo que pasa es que me envidias - le contesta Serena

\- Ya dejense de eso - interrumpe Lita - es que no recuerdan nada?

Todas se miran la una a la otra y de pronto los recuerdos llegan a su mente ... y recuerdan lo que había sucedido en aquel futuro que ya no sucederá ... y recuerdan el momento presente y lo que ahora podrían hacer ... la enorme figura alada vuelve a generar una luz de su pecho y esta se divide en dos ... en una, reaparecen Ranma y Akane ... esta última aún inconciente y el primero en su forma masculina ... en la otra, en confuso montón estaban Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno, Ukyo, Shampoo, Sasuke y ... Hapossai ... la figura alada comienza a encogerse y a desaparecer en el interior de la tierra

\- Viejo pervertido soltar a Shampoo!

\- No la toques! - grita Mousse sujetando a Ukyo

\- Sueltame cegatón!

Ryoga y Shampoo ya habían aplastado a Hapossai quien protestaba

\- Sueltenme! no ven que ya no me controlan?

\- Dudo mucho que L`Ryeght te haya estado controlando antes viejo traidor!

\- Shampoo pensar lo mismo!

Ranma por su aparte seguía sosteniendo a Akane y se percata de lo que sucedía a su alrededor ... Garv se había recuperado, lo mismo que Gohan ... dificultosamente, Trunks y Goten se habían levantado y este último había volado hacia el crater, mientras Dende atendía a Bra

\- Quienes son esos sujetos? - dice Ukyo

\- Lo que sea ... son muy poderosos - dice Ryoga - jamás había sentido un poder tan grande ...

Las sailor sabían perfectamente a quien se enfrentaban y se aprestan a combatir

\- Bien chicas - dice Serena - estamos como al principio ... solo que esta vez esta plenamente justificado pelear con todo nuestro poder contra esa cosa y estoy hablando del de la derecha ... el otro es Gohan ... el padre de Pan ... preparense

Garv lanza su Hechizo Mortal contra Gohan quien lo esquiva nuevamente y trata de golpear a Garv quien se desvanece y vuelve a reaparecer, pero una lluvia de ataques caen sobre el

\- Doble Saeta Llameante de Marte!

\- Doble Cadena del Amor y la Belleza de Venus!

\- Trueno Relampagueante de Jupiter!

Los ataques desconcentran a Garv quien los esquiva, pero ya el ataque de Gohan cae sobre el quien de un poderoso golpe lo derriba contra el suelo ... Mercury y Michiru atacan tambien

\- Maremoto de Neptuno!

\- Tromba acuática!

Los poderosos ataques de agua arrasan con el lugar ... por otro lado, Goten descendía hacia el crater y echa una mirada a su alrededor ... el Gaia desaparecía en el interior de la tierra y sobre una saliente descubre dos cuerpos ... era Rei Ayanami que sostenía a una pequeña Hotaru ... Goten se acerca a lellas y cubre a Rei con su raida chaqueta y a Hotaru con su camisa ... en eso se da cuenta que alguien se acerca ... para su sorpresa era Haruka

\- Goten ... - le dice mirándolo fijamente

\- Hola Haruka ...

\- Yo ... yo te recuerdo ...

\- Yo nunca te olvidé Haruka ...

\- Estas ... sangrando ...

\- No duele cuando te acostumbras

\- Ella ... - le dice señalando a Rei

\- Ya habrá tiempo de hablar Haruka ... debemos salir ... nos necesitan afuera y debemos preocuparnos de la segurida de ellas

\- Dame a Hotaru ... yo la cuidaré ...

Goten le entrega a Hotaru y el carga a Rei y sale al exterior seguido por Sailor Uranus

En el exterior ... la batalla continuaba contra Garv quien había emergido pese a los potentes ataques sin que aparentemente le hubiesen causado daño

\- Gusanos! creen que eso les basta para vencerme? mueran! Hechizo Mortal!

Una serie de ataques caen sobre las sailor que las derriban ... Trunks alcanza nuevamente su forma de SSJ2 y ataca a Garv pero sin éxito ya que estaba muy débil para ofrecer una lucha seria por lo que es rapidamente puesto fuera de combate .. Sailor Moon ataca con la piedra lunar pero Garv esquiva los ataques y se lanza contra las sailor pero un kamehameha de Ranma lo detiene aunque no le hace nada ... los ataques de Ryoga con su Shi Shi Hokoudan también caen sobre el pero no lo afectan en nada y este genera una onda expansiva que empuja a todos ... solo Gohan permanece de pie

\- Es lo único que puedes hacer?! - le grita Garv

\- No - le contesta Gohan - aún no te das cuenta? Kame ... Hameeee - Gohan comienza a hacer los movimientos ya conocidos pero Garv en eso cae en cuenta que el poder de Gohan se había elevado enormemente pero lo había concentrado en un solo punto ... en sus manos se forma una esfera brillante y el poder de Gohan se hace mucho mayor

\- Que? pero ... eso es ...

\- Acertaste ... es un Super Kamehameha ... - en un instante, Garv comprende el significado de sus palabras

\- No lo lograrás! - Garv estira su mano pero en ese instante, Goten transformado en SSJ2 cae sobre el aplicándole un poderoso golpe que lo derriba ... pero casi inmediatamente una onda de choque empuja a Goten y un disparo de energía lo empuja contra las rocas ... Garv trata de reaccionar pero ... ya era tarde ...

\- Haaaa! - el grito de Gohan marca el inicio del poderoso disparo que impacta directo en Garv ... el grito de Garv es acallado por el enorme estruendo que deshace todo alrededor de el ... tras unos minutos de tensa espera ... todos los sorprendidos guerreros vieron que en lugar de Garv solo quedaba un enorme crater

\- No puedo creerlo ... - murmura Mousse - y eso que apenas lo vi ...

\- Fue un ... ki gigantesco para poder generar un ataque de ese nivel - dice Ranma

\- Es increible - murmura Hapossai

En el escenario de batalla solo quedaba uno en pie ... era un lastimado Gohan quien hace un gesto a los que lo observaban

\- Vencimos ... - alcanza a decirle a todos con una sonrisa en los labios ...

En otro mundo ... la gente había enmudecido ante las últimas palabras de Mister Satan ... todos habían dirigido su vista hecia el ... público, comisarios, jueces ... Mister Satan mantenía una sonrisa forzada y se había quedado en silencio ... tras unos minutos, vuelve a tomar la palabra ...

\- Amigos ... yo ... se que en este momento estaran muy sorprendidos y ... la verdad hubiera preferido que ustedes me siguieran considerando como su gran héroe ... pero al final de este torneo me he dado cuenta que eso no esta bien ... que no estuvo bien desde el principio ... yo ... la verdad lo siento mucho ... tal vez ustedes dejen de respetarme pero ahora me importa mas recuperar el respeto a mi mismo ... el de mi hija ... el de mi nieta ...

Harold, el camarógrafo, se encontraba escuchando atónito las palabras de Mister Satan, en eso la mano de su jefe se posa en su hombro

\- Estas tomando eso Harold?! - le dice

\- Jefe ... si ... si ... yo lo estoy tomando todo

\- Y donde diablos esta Jali? necesito que saque su historia y me de el video que edito!

\- No lo se jefe ... quiere que vaya a buscarla?

\- La buscaré yo mismo! tu no dejes de tomar cada palabra de Mister Satan! y pensar que pude tener la exclusiva!

El jefe se aleja mientras que la gente seguía escuchando atónita a Mister satan

\- Lo que sucedió realmente - continua Mister Satan - es que la batalla contra Cell se decidió por el valor de otros combatientes ... uno de ellos de quien me honro ser su suegro ... hablo de mi yerno Gohan ... y su padre Son Goku ...

En otro mundo ... Bulma abría los ojos lentamente y distingue a alguien a su lado ... veía borroso, lo que le impedía distinguir sus facciones

\- Quien .. es? que ha ... sucedido? - pregunta

\- Hola Bulma ... como te sientes?

\- Yo ... algo mareada ... recuerdo que ... un momento! ... fue Bra! algo me hizo ella! ... chiquilla malcriada! como se atrevió a hacerle eso a su madre? espere a que la agarre y ...

\- Jaja ... no has cambiado Bulma ... pero no deberías ser tan dura con Bra ... ella hizo lo correcto ...

\- No es que sea dura pero debe aprender a respetar a su madre! y no te pongas a darme consejos que tu ... un momento ... Goku?

Hubo un instante de silencio antes de que bUlma vuelva a escuchar esa voz

\- Cuidate Bulma ... ve con Bra ... no le digas a Pan que hablaste conmigo ...

Fue cosa de un instante antes de que Bulma viera que estaba sola y se sintiera como si recien hubiese despertado "que? ... habré soñado

... el era Goku! ... pero ... no entiendo" Bulma se da cuenta que ha recuperado sus facultades y se pone de pie ...

No lejos de ahí ... todos se iban juntando alrededor de Gohan ... Trunks se levanta y ayuda a Teker ... las sailor y Darien son los primeros en llegar a Gohan, a excepción de Haruka y Michiru, ya que la primera le entregaba a la segunda a la pequeña Hotaru que aún estaba inconciente ... Ranma trataba de reanimar a Akane con la ayuda de Ryoga mientras Ukyo y Shampoo observaban la escena ... Mousse, Kuno y Sasuke sostenían a un maniatado Hapossai ya que aún no confiaban en el pero se acercan al saiyajin ... la primera en hablar es Serena

\- Gohan? todo terminó? - le dice

\- Eso ... creo - le contesta Gohan - tu ... tu eres Sailor Moon?

\- Asi es ... es un honor conocerte

\- El honor es mío ... Pan me ha hablado mucho de ustedes ...

\- Donde esta ella? - pregunta Ami

\- En mi mundo ... no quise que ella no viniera ... no quería que se siguiera arriesgando

\- Me hubiera gustado volver a verla - dice rei Hino

\- A ella también ... ahora que todo acabó ... tal vez puedan hacerle una visita

Ranma por su parte pone a Akane en brazos de Ryoga pidiéndole que la cuide y se acerca al grupo ... lo siguen Shampoo y Ukyo ... al llegar, se dirige a Gohan quien lo observa detenidamente como sabiendo quien es ...

\- Tu ... digo ... usted es Son Gohan? ... el padre de Pan?

\- Si ... supongo que tu eres Ranma Saotome ... o me equivoco?

\- Yo ... si ... si lo soy

Mina estaba a punto de decir algo pero es jalada por Rei

\- Que te pasa? - protesta la sailor

\- Que no se te ocurra decir nada! esto es serio!

Trunks por su parte observa a su madre que se acerca y sale a su encuentro ... Bulma abraza a su hija pero asustada lo revisa al verlo tan lastimado ... acto seguido los dos se acercan hacia Dende que curaba a una aún inconciente Bra ... por su parte, Goten quien se había puesto de pie por sus propios medios se acercaba a una también inconciente Ayanami y se arrodilla a su lado ... esto es observado por Haruka y Michiru

\- Debo hablar con el, Michiru - le dice Haruka

\- Que piensas decirle?

\- No lo se ...

\- Que paso realmente Haruka?

\- Creo que ya lo sabes ...

\- Prefiero que me lo digas ...

Haruka la mira tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas ... al final lo dice como sea

\- Pasaron muchas cosas ... demasiadas ... Michiru ...

Haruka se acerca a Goten dejando a una impasible Michiru con Hotaru en brazos, quien la observa alejarse

Por otro lado, Trunks se acerca con su madre a ver a Bra quien se encontraba con Dende

\- Como esta Dende? - le pregunta Trunks ... Bulma no dice nada y se arrodilla al lado de su hija

\- Esta bien ... estaba muy lastimada pero ya la he curado

\- Creo que debes ver a Teker ... el también esta muy lastimado

\- Espero poder tener suficiente energía para curarlo ... será mejor pensar en regresar cuanto antes a nuestro mundo

Bulma sujeta a su hija y pone su cabeza en su regazo ... lentamente, Bra abre los ojos ...

\- Mama ... estas bien?

\- Yo quería preguntarte lo mismo ...

\- Perdóname mama ... los he estado engañando ...

\- Ya me di cuenta de ello ... pero creo que eso lo hablaremos cuando estemos en casa

\- Trunks - Bra se dirige a su hermano - tu crees que mi papa estará orgulloso de nosotros?

\- Si ... y especialmente de ti Bra - le contesta Trunks - la verdad eres mas fuerte que yo ...

\- Creo que hay mucho que explicar hermanito - le dice Bra con una sonrisa

\- Supongo que si ...

Haruka, por su parte había llegado donde Goten cuidaba de una aún inconciente Rei

\- Goten - le dice - tenemos que hablar ...

\- Lo se ... pero francamente no se que decirte - le contesta

\- Te confieso que yo tampoco ... es una sensación rara el saber que estuve muerta ... es como si tuviera conciencia de dos vidas ... una de ellas quería ser feliz contigo ..

\- Y la otra?

\- La que vivo ahora quiere seguir con su vida de siempre ... pero tengo miedo de arrepentirme de ello ... el rememorar lo que pasamos juntos es una sensación que me hace sentir bien ... algo vivido que queda como un hermoso recuerdo ...

\- Tu también lo eres Haruka ... no lo se ... antes hubiese dado cualquier cosa por recuperar lo que perdimos cuando luchamos contra Boujack ... pero después de que vine a verte nació y creció en mi una resignación a que las cosas estaban bien como estaban ... pero al verte ahora volví a experimentar lo que estaba en mi y trate de olvidar ...

\- Pero ahora esta ella - le dice Haruka señalando a Rei - no es asi?

\- Lo esta ... pero en mi ... ya ha nacido la duda ... pero también dudo que las cosas esten a nuestra elección ... recuerda que somos de mundos diferentes ... tal vez quieran restablecer las cosas como estaban antes

\- Te ... arriesgarías a quedarte aqui Goten? a quedarte conmigo?

Goten se queda estático sin saber que responder ...

Mientras ... Ranma y Gohan estaban frente a frente ... Gohan esperaba que Ranma hablra pero este parecía no saber que decir

\- Como ... esta Pan? - le dice al fin

\- Ella ... esta bien ahora ... solo esta confundida ...

\- lo ... lamento ...

\- Escucha Ranma - le dice seriamente Gohan - se que tu y ella pasaron por mucho y se involucraron sentimentalmente ... aunque suene extraño para mi, eso para ti jamás pasó aunque ahora lo recuerdes ... pero lo que menos quiero es que mi hija vuelve a sufrir

\- Jamás he querido eso - dice bajando la cabeza Ranma ... Gohan se aproxima y le pone la mano al hombro

\- Lo se Ranma ... se que tu moriste en esa pelea y te volvieron a la vida en tu pasado y por eso la olvidaste ... se que no fue tu intención hacerla sufrir

\- Yo .. yo sentía que no la había olvidado ... porque ella no me dijo nada cuando estuvo aqui?

\- Ella no quiso forzarte a nada ... después de todo pertenecen a mundos distintos

\- Yo ... yo escucho parte de la conversación entre Bra y Rei ... es cierto que ella estaba ...

\- Si Ranma ...

\- Que sucedió?

\- La lucha que sobrellevó Pan fue demasiado para ella y ... el bebe ... no pudo resistirlo ...

Ranma se queda unos momentos en silencio ... pero por mucho que se esforzó no pudo contener algunas lágrimas ...

En el otro mundo ... Mister Satan había sorprendido a todos quienes aún no daban crédito a sus oidos

\- ... ellos ... fueron los que lucharon verdaderamente ... sucedió tal y cual se muestra en el video original ... los vuelos ... los rayos ... la fuerza ... no eran trucos sino la verdad ... algo que yo no podía hacer ... Cell me hubiese vencido sin dificultad de no haber sido por ellos ... claro que ayude un poco pero no fue mucho y ... ellos se fueron ... no quisieron ningún crédito y me lo dejaron todo a mi ... yo me sentí bien al principio pero después sentí verguenza pero tenía miedo de decepcionarlos pero ahora quiero que se den cuenta que mi nieta que es mi orgullo ... no tiene nada de mi ... al verla me he dado cuenta que es la viva imagen de ese gran guerrero llamado Son Goku ... el que una vez siendo niño venció a Pikoro Daimahu ...

En las tribunas, Milk, 18, Maron y los demás se encontraban en silencio hasta que Oolong habló

\- Oye Pua ... que te pareces si nos ponemos a vender tomates? ... haríamos un gran negocio ...

\- No digas eso Oolong - le contesta Pua - pobre Mister Satan ...

\- Se lo merece por fanfarrón ... no es cierto 18?

Por toda contestación, 18 le da un zopapo en la cabeza ...

En otro lugar ... Uub, Yamcha, Ten y Krilin rodeaban a Kaiosama mientras Pan estaba sentada en un borde de la torre al lado de su madre, quien recibe un mensaje de su intercomunicador

\- Si? - contesta Videl - quien es?

\- Señora Videl - suena la voz de uno de los asistentes de su padre - tiene que venir rápido ... su padre se ha vuelto loco!

\- Que? de que esta hablando?

\- Su padre les esta diciendo a todos que el no venció a Cell sino su esposo Gohan y un tal Son Goku! esto se vendrá abajo en unos segundos! tiene que detener a su padre! perderé mi empleo!

\- Eso es lo único que le preocupa? iré para allá! esa no era la forma!

Videl se levanta y Pan también

\- Pero porque mi abuelito ha hecho eso?! - le dice Pan - la gente lo odiará después de esto!

\- Si es que no lo matan antes ... - añade Yamcha - pero que tonto ... ya habíamos convencido a todos ...

\- Ese no es el caso Yamcha - le dice Ten - creo que lo que quiere es sentirse bien consigo mismo ...

\- No perdamos el tiempo - dice Videl - ire para allá ...

\- te acompaño mama - le dice Pan

En eso Kaiosama siente una voz en su interior "Goku? otra vez eres tu? se puede saber que estas tramando?" "nada Kaiosama ... pero necesito que haga algo ... y para eso necesitamos a Pan ... escuche ..."

En otro mundo ... Dende se aproxima a Sailor Plut

\- Hola Setsuna ...

\- Hola Dende ... me alegro de verte ...

\- Creo que ya es hora de irnos ...

\- Creo que hay personas que estan resolviendo sus diferencias - le contesta mirando a Haruka y a Goten y por otro lado a Ranma y a Gohan

\- Si ... mantendrán sus recuerdos?

\- Fue inevitable ... si bien su forma física jamás vivió la batalla con L`Ryeght su esencia si ... eso iba a despertar en cualquier momento

\- Pero ... eso generará problemas ...

\- Posiblemente ... pero creo que hay que pensar en lo que es justo para ellos ... han sufrido demasiado para que no intenten ser felices

\- Setsuna - interrumpe Mars - creo que si piensas regresarlos a su mundo debes de saber que hay otra invitada ...

En Japón ... Jali seguía sentada sobre Kodachi al lado de Cologne, Luna y Artemis ... de pronto una luz los rodea y reaparecen en medio de un panorama ruinoso y rodeados por las conocidas sailor

\- Ayyyy! donde estoy?! - exclama Jali

\- Tranquilizate - le dice Dende - pronto te enviaremos de regreso

\- Quien es este sujeto verde?! - vuelve a exclamar Jali

\- Soy el Kamisama de tu mundo ...

\- Esperaba a alguien mas normal ...

\- Kodachi? - le dice Kuno quien se había acercado - que inicuo ser te ha puesto en esa condición?

\- Tu preciosa Akane Tendo, idiota! sueltame!

Cologne abrazaba a Shampoo, mientras Kuno lo hacía con Ryoga ... Hapossai observaba en silencio ... en realidad había algo que le preocupaba ...

"La oscuridad ... nuestra madre ..."

\- No crees que debemos volver ya? - le dice Bulma a Trunks

\- Creo que hay situaciones personales que deben resolverse antes ...

\- Ah ... tienes razón - le dice Bulma dándose cuenta

"La creación no siempre trae vida ..."

\- Quisiera volver a ver a Pan - le dice Ranma a Gohan

\- Eso depende de ti ... de lo que decidas Ranma ... como te dije yo no quiero verla sufrir ... acaso tus sentimientos estan claros

Ranma mira a Akane que parecía reanimarse ya en los brazos de Ryoga y luego trata de fijar su mente en la imagen de Pan "yo ... yo ... no lo se ... ese será el camino?"

"La esencia de nuestra existencia es indestructible ... tu eres el instrumento del renacimiento ... "

\- Te sucede algo Setsuna? - pregunta Dende

\- No ... es decir ... estoy algo intranquila ...

\- Oye Serena - le dice Mina - que vamos a hacer ahora que todos saben que eres Sailor Moon?

\- No lo se ... a mi que me preguntas? preguntaselo a Luna ... lo del secreto fue siempre idea de ella ...

\- No me culpes Serena que ya te dije el porque - le dice Luna

\- Aún me cuesta creer que el no es el Trunks que conocí - dice Lita a Ami

\- Solo basta verlo ... de cara son iguales pero parecen de personalidad diferente ... incluso en su forma de vestir ... me pregunto si seguirá enamorado de Hotaru

\- Que sorpresa que te intereses en esas cosas ...

"El renacimiento al poder que nos fue negado ... te otorgamos ese poder pero debes de renunciar a toda esperanza ..."

\- Que decides Goten? - Haruka esperaba una respuesta de Goten ... pero este le echa una mirada a Rei quien aún estaba inconciente

\- Como te dije ... no lo se ...

\- Realmente me amaste goten?

\- Bien sabes que si ... bien lo sabes ..tanto como para no preguntarte lo mismo

\- Entonces creo que ya se la respuesta ... se lo dire a Michiru

\- Que piensas decirle?

\- Tu ya lo sabes ...

"la esperanza te ata ... te ata a una existencia que no te dará nada de lo que ambicionas ... se el instrumento para una nueva era ... selo Maryu Garv ..."

\- Que te sucede Hapossai? - le pregunta Cologne al anciano que estaba sentado sobre una piedra con rostro compungido

\- Perdoname Cologne ... yo trate de destruirlos ... L`Ryeght puso en mi mente que si la ayudaba obtendría todas las chicas que deseaba

\- Por lo visto es muy fácil tentarte ... ya no te preocupes ... ya acabó

\- Aún no Cologne ... esto si fue lo peor que hice ... fui yo quien le facilitó el conjuro para traer demonios ... pero le di uno que ni yo me hubiese atrevido a conjurar ... fue eso lo que trajo a Maryu Garv

\- De que hablas?

"solo acepta ... acepta ser un nuevo ser y da fuerza a nuestra esencia ... da fuerza a nuestra unión ..."

Todos habían dirigido su vista al anciano ... incluso los que habían estado hablando por separado

\- Fuiste tu quien trajo a Maryu Garv? - le dice Setsuna molesta

\- Si ... pero no sabía lo que hacía ... ahora se lo que hice ...

\- Sabes con que propósito?

\- Si ...

Hapossai levanta su cara y observa a todos los presentes

\- Todos vamos a morir ...

"Acepto ..."

"entonces de origen ... da forma ... la unión de dos primordiales en uno solo por medio de un poderoso cuerpo ..."

Todos habían escuchado las últimas palabras de Hapossai y lo miraron preocupados

\- De que esta hablando? - le vuelve a decir Setsuna

\- El ... va a nacer - contesta el viejo

"Da origen ... a Azatot"

En otro mundo ... Kaiosama siente un estremecimiento ... había seguido las indicaciones de comunicarse con Dende ... ahora entendía el porque

\- Que pasa kaiosama? - le pregunta Pan - porque no me puedo ir?

\- Oh no ...

\- Que sucede? dígamelo!

\- Es ... el ...

El estremecimiento de Kaiosama evidente ... un nombre vino a la memoria de Pan ... "Ranma" penso ...

En otro mundo ... para todos fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar ... la oscuridad que pareció surgir de la tierra, cubrió todo alrededor de ellos que no les dió tiempo a nada ... una enorme fuerza los abate y la oscuridad se cierne sobre ellos ... el único que apenas pudo ofrecer una resistencia seria fue Gohan pero fue rapidamente abatido ... lo que sucedía fue visualizado por Kaiosama como la última imagen que le mandó Dende ... antes de desaparecer

 **Fin del capítulo 36**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Saludos a los que han seguido esta historia, tanto los que hayan dejado reviews y los que no.**_

 _ **Ya se acerca el final, no se lo pierdan.**_

 _ **Hay que reconocer que hacer que Mister Satan admitiera que en realidad el no hizo nada, si no que fueron otros fue al unico.**_

 _ **La proxima actualizacion sera solo de 2 capitulos...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	19. Capitulo 37 - Capitulo 38

**"Recuerdos e Ilusiones"**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capitulo 37**

 **Será el fin?**

Pan y los demás observaban el estremecimiento de Kaiosama ... la primera en reaccionar es Pan

\- Kaiosama! que esta pasando!? - le grita Pan zarandeándolo

Kaiosama mueve la cabeza negativamente y baja la mirada

\- Lo siento Pan ... algo terrible ha pasado ...

\- Que cosa?! dígamelo!

\- Todos han desaparecido ... no queda nada ... el ha surgido y todo fue en vano

\- De que esta hablando?! que fue lo que paso?! quien es "el"?

\- El renacimiento de los primordiales ... a través de la fusión de dos de los grandes antiguos usando un cuerpo cuya esencia naciera del caos ... eso es Azatot ... y no hay nada que podamos hacer ...

Pan se quedo estupefacta de lo que acababa de escuchar ... su padre, sus amigos, Rei, Bra, Goten, Trunks, las sailor ... Ranma ...

\- No! no es cierto! no es posible! digame que ellos no ...

\- Yo ... lo siento ...

"Kaiosama" "que ... Goku? ... todo fue en vano" "no pierda la esperanza Kaiosama ... se que usted puede" "si aparecieras tu sería mas sencillo" "eso no es posible Kaiosama y usted lo sabe ... el poder esta en Pan ... intentelo ... use todo su poder ... usted puede hacerlo ... es la única esperanza" ... Kaiosama vuelve a intentarlo ... pero solo sentía la oscuridad y el miedo se apodera de el "no ... no puedo fallar ... no sería un Kaiosama si lo hiciera" ... una luz ilumina su mente "Ayanami?"

\- Escuchen muchachos ... por un momento perdí la esperanza pero creo que aún tenemos una oportunidad ... pero para ello debo pedirles algo ... Yamcha, Krilin y tu Ten Shin Han deben enviar su poder ... deben hacerlo a través mío ...

\- Lo que quieras Kaiosama ... solo dinos como? - le dice Yamcha

\- Esta será la última gran batalla de los Guerreros Z - les vuelve a decir Kaiosama - pero les prometo que no será en vano ... preparense

...

\- Kaiosama! - interviene Pan - y yo?

\- Lo mismo digo - agrega Uub

\- Ustedes tienen un poder que no puedo enviar ... por eso necesito la ayuda de ellos para crear las condiciones ... después todo dependerá de ustedes dos ... no debemos perder el tiempo ... debemos comenzar ya ...

En otro mundo ... la conciencia de Rei Ayanami empezaba a despertar ... no sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos pero las cosas se estaban haciendo cada vez mas claras ... pudo distinguirse en algo parecido a una habitación y no le resultaba en absoluto familiar ... de pronto la puerta se abre y ella ve a alguien que ingresa

\- Goten? - exclama - pero ... que pasa? que hacemos aqui?

\- Te quedaste dormida - le contesta Goten - te traje a casa y no te despertaste en toda la noche

\- De que hablas? donde estamos?

\- No lo ves? en nuestra casa ...

\- Nuestra casa? no entiendo ...

\- Rei ... ya estas empezando a preocuparme ... vivimos juntos desde hace dos años ... que te sucede? ah! posiblemente el embarazo te hace tener lagunas mentales ...

\- Embarazo? de que ... - Rei se toca el vientre y se da cuenta que ha crecido - Que?! esto no es posible?! no es cierto! que fue lo que sucedio? que pasó con la batalla?

\- Cual batalla?

\- La que librábamos en el mundo de las sailor! que pasó con L`Ryeght?! que pasó con todos?

\- Rei ... te sientes bien? ... te sientes ... bien ... bien ... bien ...

La imagen de Goten comienza a desvanecerse ... Rei trata de recuperar el dominio de si misma cuando de pronto todo empezó a clarificarse ... se vió en otra habitación diferente donde todo parecía mas familiar pero tenía la seguridad de que jamás había estado allí

\- Tu eres Rei? - se escucha una voz ... Rei se da vuelta y contempla a una joven que estaba detrás de ella ... era muy bella y llevaba un atuendo que le recordaba al Supremo Kaiosama pero no era de piel azulada ni orejas puntiagudas ... su rostro tenía algunas marcas como tatuajes en frente y mejillas y sonreía con afabilidad

\- Quien ... quien eres tu?

\- Comprendo que estes confundida y no sepas donde estas ... pero estoy aqui para ayudarte en lo que pueda y en lo que tu decidas - le contesta la joven haciendo una reverencia

\- Lo que yo decida?

\- Si ... tu y yo somos de la misma esencia ...

\- Un momento ... eso ... eso fue lo que me dijo Tabris ... eres un angel?

La joven se sonríe pero no parecía de burla sino de alegría

\- Nunca me habían dicho eso ... lo siento ... me sentí halagada ... si es así como te consideras podría ser que puedas darme ese nombre ... otros me dicen diosa aunque tu perteneces a un nivel diferente Rei Ayanami ... se que sufriste mucho en tu primera vida y ahora tienes la opción de decidir

\- No lo entiendo ... hace un rato ... yo vi ...

\- Viste solo lo que tu quieres vivir ... esa es una de tus opciones

Rei comienza a recordar lo que sucedió ... recuerda lo que pasaba en el mundo de las sailor ... recuerda lo que sintió hasta el último momento y recuerda a los demás

\- Porque? porque se me permite decidir? que hay de los demás?

\- Oh! es porque tu pudiste llegar a nosotras ya que tu perteneciste aqui

\- Yo? yo soy un clon ... soy el clon de Lilith ... como puede pertenecer aqui un producto artificial?

\- Uhmmm ... soy un poco inexperta en esto pero según se, en tu mundo trataron de hacer "angeles" .. no es así?

\- Si ...

\- Pero ... según se también ... los tuyos creían en lo que llamaban la Habitación de Gauss de donde salían las almas que tomaban los cuerpos que nacian ...

\- Eso ... estaba en los archivos de Nerv ...

\- Si - la joven sonríe - lo que ustedes llamaban alma pertenecen a una misma esencia que evoluciona y crece hasta reencontrarse con la esencia divina de donde partimos todos ... todo ser vivo lo tiene ... eso estuvo siempre en ti Rei ... no eras un muñeco sin alma ... nunca lo fuiste

\- Yo ... no entiendo ...

\- Por eso pudiste unirte al Gaia dos veces Rei ... ella pertenece a lo que llamamos "la conciencia universal" ... no hay diferencias entre los humanos que conociste con nosotros ... solo que hemos vivido diferente ... hemos vivido mas y aprendido mas por eso ahora debemos enseñar

\- Y porque me ponen a decidir?

\- Yo debo guiarte en lo que tu decidas ya que es un deseo que pediste ... lo que viste anteriormente es el deseo de vivir una vida tranquila ... empezar de nuevo con la persona que amas

\- Y hay una segunda opción?

\- Mira por la ventana Rei

Rei lo hace y ve afuera un hermoso jardín ... al contemplar el bello panorama distingue a alguien que esta rodeada de niños ... para su sorpresa es ella misma con un atuendo parecido a la de la joven ... le hablaba a los niños que escuchaban y jugaban a la vez

\- Que significa eso?

\- Que puedes quedarte aqui y empezar una nueva etapa ... ayudar a otros como lo hacen los Kamisamas y Kaiosamas que conoces y como lo hago yo ahora ... tendrás maestros que te guiaran y alumnos a quien enseñar

\- Y la tercera?

\- Esa es la que tu deberás buscar ...

\- No lo entiendo ... yo podría vivir una vida con Goten pero ... es que puedo arrebatárselo a los primordiales?

\- Lo que tu llamas primordiales estan fuera de este tiempo y espacio ... la opción es que tu puedas estar en un mundo paralelo viviendo la vida que elijas

\- No es eso una fantasía?

\- Como se llama? ... Mirai Trunks? si ... el no fue una fantasía

\- Me hablas de otra línea temporal?

\- Si asi quieres llamarla ...

\- Y los primordiales?

\- Ellos buscan lo que rechazaron en un primer momento ... la batalla contra ellos continuará de todos modos

\- Y yo?

\- Es tu decisión ...

\- Que lugar es este?

\- Uhmmm ... los nombres no son importantes Rei ... solo lo que significan ... pero si quieres saberlo estamos en Igdrasil ...

\- Tienes nombre? tu pareces conocerme y yo no a ti ...

\- Mi nombre lo sabrás cuando decidas ...

Rei se queda en silencio ...

\- Si decido la tercera?

\- No se cual es ...

\- Volver ...

\- Volver? estas segura?

\- Escuchame ... no puedo abandonar la pelea contra los primordiales ... no puedo hacerlo ... no puedo abandonar a Goten porque al Goten que amo esta allí y no en otra línea temporal ... no lo buscaré en otro lugar porque se donde esta ... yo ... quiero comenzar desde allí ...

\- Pues dejame decirte los riesgos Rei - se escucha una voz - si regresas ... tu esencia puede ser absorbida por el primordial y desaparecerías para siempre ... es posible que eso suceda y escapa a nosotras

Rei contempla a la nueva aparición ... también era una mujer pero mayor que la primera ... era de cabellos claros y tez mas oscura .. tenía una apariencia menos gentil y estaba apoyada en el umbral cruzada de brazos

\- Podría vivir una vida llena de felicidad al lado de Goten en una realidad alterna pero eso sería egoista de mi parte ... podría quedarme aqui y servir a los demás, pero no puedo olvidar a aquellos a quienes quiero ... prefiero elegir luchar por lo que quiero - dice Rei sin preguntar quien era a la nueva joven

Las dos mujeres se miran la una a la otra y al final la mayor asiente con la cabeza ...

\- De acuerdo - dice la mas joven - creo que en tu lugar tal vez hubiese elegido lo mismo

\- Pero recuerda Rei - le dice la otra - la fuerza que se ha formado donde tu regresarás se llama Azatot ... es el primordial de la oscuridad absoluta y si te vence su poder se incrementará

\- Como puedo vencer a Azatot?

\- El amor es fuerte en ti Rei y esa es la mayor fuerza del Universo ... recuérdalo ... yo te llevare de vuelta pero no puedo ayudarte mas ... despues de eso dependerá de ti ... te deseo suerte y que la esencia que nos une este contigo pero yo rezaré por ti ... acepta parte de mi Rei Ayanami porque eso te dará fuerzas ... adios ..

La joven junta sus manos en actitud de rezo y una luz comienza a emerger de ella ... Rei ve como si esa luz tomara la forma de un ser alado y siente una energía pura que la rodea ... luego siente que va perdiendo conciencia

\- Espera ... como es que pudiste traerme a ti? - le alcanza a preguntar

\- Se lo debes a un viejo amigo ... al abuelo de tu amiga Pan ...

\- El abuelo de Pan? Son Goku? ... pero como? ... quien eres tu?

\- Te dije que sabrías mi nombre cuando decidieras - le dice con una sonrisa - mi nombre ... esta en tu corazón ... es ...

... Kaiosama estaba concentrando todas sus fuerzas "esto es difícil ... la corrupción del primordial se extiende rapidamente ... si llega a alcanzarme acabará conmigo ... debo localizar a Ayanami ... porque no responde?" en eso siente una presencia ...

... Rei recobraba conciencia ... conciencia de que ahora había vuelto y sabía que solo tenía unos segundos para intentar algo ...

... "Rei?" "Kaiosama?" "no hace falta que me digas nada ... solo tenemos unos segundos" "estoy lista para lo que usted decida"

... Rei y Kaiosama sienten la colosal fuerza del primordial Azatot ... la fuerza es tan grande que Kaiosama se siente flaquear ... de pronto siente una energía que emerge de Rei ...

... Rei sentía lo que la chica le quiso decir "el amor es la fuerza mas poderosa del Universo ... y es ella la que me trajo aqui para salvar a mis amigos" Rei siente una fuerza que nace de ella ... su cuerpo esta débil pero sabe que no puede flaquear ... en eso en su mente se visualiza la imagen de aquella chica con su dulce sonrisa "yo estoy contigo ... Rei Ayanami"

... Muchachos! - grita Kaiosama a Yamcha, Krilin y Ten - denme su poder ahora! - los guerreros Z concentran su poder y la proyectan a Kaiosama - "Rei! recibe este poder! ahora!"

... Rei siente nuevamente la fuerza "Kaiosama ... solo tengo una oportunidad ... no fallaré! no lo haré! ... por ellos ... por mis amigos ... por Goten!

Fue cosa de unos segundos ... de las tinieblas, una luz va creciendo que va destruyendo la obscuridad ... la luz se expande y permite ver la figura de Rei Ayanami ...

\- Gracias Kaiosama! Gracias muchachos! AHHH! - grita Rei liberando su AT con gran despliegue de energía ... el AT empuja aquella ominosa obscuridad obligándola a replegarse ... los cuerpos de todos los caidos quedan sobre el suelo ... Rei también se deja caer ya que el esfuerzo ha sido demasiado grande ... todos empiezan a incorporarse lentamente algo atontados

\- Que? ... que pasó? - se pregunta Serena

\- No me preguntes a mi! - dice Rei Hino

\- Fue esa chica! - dice Tuxedo Mask señalando al caido cuerpo de Rei - ella nos salvó!

\- Muchachas - dice Mina señalando con el dedo - creo que estamos en un lío ...

\- Que novedad - dice Haruka contemplando a la ominosa fuerza que va cobrando forma ... Gohan también se reincorpora atontado y contempla el enorme ser que se va formando ... ante su sorpresa, la figura de Maryu Garv reaparece pero ahora era mas grande y sus rasgos eran mas monstruosos y liberaba un poder mucho mayor

\- Que?! otra vez tu?! - le dice Gohan al mismo tiempo que incrementaba su poder ... la figura de Garv lo mira

\- Estúpido saiya! ya no soy Maryu Garv ... ni Azog ... ni L`Ryeght! ahora soy Azatot! la fuerza de la obscuridad! engendrada de la unión de los primordiales a través del cuerpo de un Mazoku ... he tomado la forma de Maryu Garv para darme el gusto de destruirlos con mis manos antes cubrir con mi obscuridad a la tierra entera! ... pero antes ...

Azatot estira un dedo y de el sale un rayo que se dirige a Rei Ayanami pero Goten ya la había apartado pero el impacto es tan terrible que Goten es empujado con su preciosa carga estrellándolo contra las rocas

\- Jaja! no importa ... la celestial no esta en condiciones de enfrentarme y sin ella no son nada!

Gohan hace estallar su poder y ataca a Azatot quien lo rechaza con facilidad ... antes de que Gohan se prevenga, había caido sobre el golpeándolo con fuerza y estrellándolo contra el suelo y con una descarga arrasa con todo alrededor de el ... los demás vieron asombrados lo sucedido

\- No puede ser! - dice Dende - venció a Gohan facilmente! - Trunks le entrega a su madre que estaba desmayada

\- Sacala de aqui Dende - le dice laconicamente - creo que esto se acaba asi que ponla a salvo - Trunks se aleja y se transforma en SSJ2 ... los demás ven que Trunks se prepara para pelear

\- Esta loco! - dice Rei Hino - Trunks es menos fuerte que Gohan y no tiene oportunidad contra esa cosa! - en eso Ranma ve que pone el cuerpo de Akane a los pies de Cologne

\- Cuidela - le dice para luego darse vuelta y encaminarse hcia Azatot

\- Que diablos pretendes Ranma!? - le dice Uranus

\- No es obvio? voy a pelear contra esa cosa

\- Te has vuelto loco tu tambien? - le dice Mars

\- No ... pero no dejaré a Trunks pelear solo ... y lo hare por todos aquellos a quienes quiero ... se que moriré ya que es imposible que venzamos a esa cosa pero lo haré de la única manera que se ... peleando!

\- Yo estoy contigo Saotome! - le dice Ryoga dando un paso adelante

\- Y yo! - le dice Mousse

\- Airen no ira solo! - dice Shampoo

\- Ranchan - dice Ukyo - estoy contigo ...

\- No dejare solo a mi Ranmasama - dice Kodachi

\- Creo que no hay mas remedio - dice Sasuke

\- La espada del trueno azúl destruira la maldad ... aunque creo que esta vez no será tan facil - dice Kuno

Las sailor se miran las unas a las otras antes de que una diera un paso adelante

\- Yo también - dice Haruka

\- Cuide a Hotaru también - le dice Michiru entregando a la pequeña a Cologne

\- Chicas! - dice Serena - estamos juntas en esto! pelearemos hasta morir!

\- Que animos das - dice Mars - pero creo que no hay opción

Todos forman una linea y se encaminan hacia el primordial quien los mira y adopta una actitud de espera ... en eso Hapossai se acerca a ellos ...

\- No se olviden de mi - les dice - creo que es hora de pelear por una buena causa ..

En ese momento, Azatot era atacado por Teker quien tambien es derribado y lanzado lejos ... lo hubiese matado de no ser que la atención del primordial fue llamada por el curioso grupo que se acercaba a hacerle frente

En otro mundo ... el público comienza a abandonar las graderías mientras Mister Satan seguía hablando de lo sucedido en la batalla contra Cell ... era obvio que la desilusión era tan grande que no les dejo animos para hacer algo mas

\- Oh no! es la ruina! - dice uno de los asesores de Mister Satan - porque diablos hizo eso idiota!

Mister Satan había bajado la cabeza y aunque no había terminado de contar todo, se había callado ... había querido contarle sobre Maijin Buu y sobre Bebi ... hubiese querido contarles sobre las hazañas de Gokú pero ahora se daba cuenta de que nadie lo escucharía ... nunca mas

\- Lo demandaré por esto! - le grita uno - le quitaré todo lo que tiene!

\- Haga lo que quiera - le dice Mister Satan compungido

\- Lo que se merece es que le rompa la cabeza con esto! - dice uno levantando un mazo pero Muten Roshi lo noquea de un solo golpe ... Mister Satan lo mira sin dejar de lado su expresión de tristeza

\- Debió dejar que me golpeara ... me lo merezco

\- No Mister Satan - le dice Muten Roshi - creo que esto es lo mas valiente que ha hecho ... se que será difícil al principio pero la verdad era preferible a la mentira ... usted hizo lo correcto

\- Debió hacerlo desde antes - dice uno del jurado

\- Escuchen! - les dice Muten Roshi - se que eso debiò ser asì desde el principio ... pero es muy difícil para un hombre decir la verdad cuando la gente creyó que hizo lo que esperaban de el ... pero ahora el nos ha dado un ejemplo de valor al confesar lo que realmente pasó ... yo sabía la verdad desde el principio porque fueron mis discípulos quienes lucharon contra Cell y entre ellos estaba Son Gokú ... nosotros no tenemos nada que reprocharle a el ya que ellos no lo hicieron ... mas bien siempre fueron sus amigos y reconocieron en el, el valor que tuvo en muchas batallas cuando enfrentó a enemigos mas allá de sus posibilidades ... creo que nosotros mejor que nadie debemos comprender y no censurar

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el primero en adelantarse fue el rey Shapa

\- Creo que Muten Roshi tiene razón - le dice tendiéndole la mano - aunque de repente se merezca un golpe por mentirle al mundo debo reconocer que se necesita mucho valor para hacer lo que hizo ...

Mister Satan estrecha la mano del rey Shapa y los demás miembros del jurado aplauden ... en eso Videl llega volando y ve la escena ...

En otro lugar ... Kaiosama se preparaba nuevamente y siente la voz de Gokú "escuche Kaiosama ... quiero que trate de comunicarse con Bra" "Bra? ... que pretendes hacer?" "Yo nada Kaiosama ... es ella la que tiene que hacer algo ... apresurese por favor" ... Kaiosama se concentra y trata de establecer contacto ...

En otro mundo ... Bra contemplaba la escena inexpresivamente "jamás podremos vencerlo ... su poder es mucho mayor ahora y todos se encaminan hacia la muerte ... papa ... te he fallado" "Bra?" "que? quien es?" "Soy Kaiosama" "Kaiosama? ... pero como?" en eso se percata que Adjahnti estaba brillando "la diadema ... aún intenta algo" "escuchame Bra ... como esta la situación?" "horrible ... esto se acaba ... ya no se si vale la pena luchar" "no te rindas Bra ... hay una persona que aún confía en ti y me ha pedido que me comunique contigo ... se que ahora tienes muchas habilidades muchacha y requerimos de tu ayuda usando esa diadema que tienes" "Adjahnti?, pero ... no se" "debes intentarlo Bra ... tal vez esa sea la única esperanza"

En tanto ... Trunks se lanza contra Azatot quien recibe todos sus ataques sin intentar defenderse ... Trunks toma distancia y se prepara para ejecutar su técnica

\- Big Bang Attack!

El ataque para su sorpresa es repelido sin dificultad por el primordial quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se coloca al lado de Trunks golpeándolo y derribandolo ... un disparo que da en Trunks pese a sus esfuerzos por contenerlo destruye todo y Trunks cae volviendo a su condición normal ... lo hubiese rematado de no ser por una serie de repentinos ataques

\- Kamehameha! aumentado cinco veces! - se escucha la voz de Ranma

\- Shishi Hokoudan!

\- Hapodaikarin!

\- Onda de choque de Urano!

\- Maremoto de Neptuno!

Los ataques impactan en Azatot pero este se sonrie pese a recibir el impacto de lleno

\- Jaja! patéticas criaturas ... no me molestaré con ustedes ... contemplen como acabo con el saiya!

Azatot sigue avanzando, en eso se ve obligado a repeler un ataque que provino de Goten quien se lanza contra el en su forma de SSJ2 y ataca a golpes al primordial quien esquiva sus golpes cruzado de brazos para luego lanzarle uno que lo derriba junto con una descarga de energía

\- Buen intento saiya! pero no sirvió! - le dice jocoso avanzando nuevamente sobre un caido Trunks quien yacía ahora junto a Goten

\- Doble Saeta Llameante de Marte!

\- Cadena Multiple de Venus!

\- Tromba acuática de mercurio!

\- Rayo de Jupiter!

Los ataques impactan en Azatot quien los mira con un gesto de impaciencia

\- Les dije que sus tonterías no sirven conmigo! se acabó! - Azatot mueve la mano y una onda de choque se expande de allí golpeando a todos y lanzándolos lejos muy lastimados

\- Jaja! lo ven? no los mataré ya que quiero que sean los últimos en quedar con vida de su mundo! ustedes lo veran todo! serán testigos de todo!

Azatot coge a Trunks de los brazos y lo levanta

\- Pero ustedes mis queridos saiyas tendrán un tratamiento especial ... les arrancaré brazos y piernas para que vean todo en medio de su sufrimiento! - Azatot jala y le descoyunta los brazos a Trunks quien despierta con el dolor

\- Te dolió mi querido saiya? ... yo gozo con eso ... y ahora ...

\- Dulce Luz de las Estrellas de las Sailor Scouts! - el ataque de Serena impacta en Azatot quien suelta a Trunks ... es evidente que ese ataque si le dolió ...

\- Tu! estúpida princesa de la Luna ... tu representas todo lo que yo odio comenzando por tu estupidez! muere!

El ataque es esquivado por Serena quien comienza a incrementar su poder

\- No te será tan fácil monstruo! - le grita Sailor Moon sacándole la lengua - nos soy tan estúpida como crees!

En otro mundo ... Kaiosama se acerca a Pan

\- Escuchame Pan ... ya es hora de que tu actues ... quiero que confies en mi porque vamos a hacer algo que tal vez sea la última esperanza para todos ... cierra los ojos y abre tu mente porque voy a entrar en el ...

Por su parte Bra trataba de dejarse guiar por Adjahnti "no se que es lo que quiere ... que puedo hacer?" en eso pierde la noción de donde estaba y se ve en medio de la nada ... y se visualiza como una niña "que paso? ... yo ... tengo miedo ... mama! Trunks! donde estan?" en eso ve una figura que va cobrando forma ... ella corre hacia ella y la reconoce y una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro ... era su padre ... Vegeta

En tanto Pan, se deja guiar por Kaiosama y luego ella se visualiza en medio de un mundo vacío y Kaiosama estaba a su lado "sigue tu sola Pan" "Kaiosama ... no me deje ... no se donde estoy" "es hora de que des ese gran paso ... ve" Pan se siente que Kaiosama se aleja pero en eso siente una presencia y al dar vuelta ve con alegría que frente a ella estaba su abuelo Son Goku

Bra corre hacia su padre y lo abraza ... siente que es el y no otro engaño

\- Papa! yo ... estoy feliz de verte de nuevo! yo querí decirte cuanto te amaba y cuanto te he extrañado! no quiero volver a separarme de ti

Vegeta la abraza y luego le levanta el rostro y le limpia las lágrimas

\- Bra ... tal vez debi haberte dicho mas cosas de la que te dije ... pero ahora solo puedo decirte que aunque no me veas siempre estare contigo ... y eso depende de lo que tu debes hacer

\- Hacer? papa ... yo ... no me siento con fuerzas para seguir luchando

\- No digas eso Bra ... piensa en tu hermano y en tu madre que están en peligro ... ellos te necesitan ahora

\- Tu puedes venir conmigo! tu podrías acabar con esa cosa en un instante! tu debes de luchar!

\- No Bra ... mi tiempo de luchar terminó ... ahora es el turno de ustedes ... especialmente de ti Bra ... en ti esta el poder para vencer a los primordiales ...

\- Pero ...

\- Tu papa tiene razón Bra - escucha una voz - depende de nosotras ahora ... lo supe cuando luche contra Broly

Bra dirige su mirada de donde provenía la voz y ve sorprendida a Pan y a su lado a Gokú

\- Pan? señor Gokú? que estan haciendo aqui?

\- Kaiosama me ayudó a venir pero no se que es este lugar - le contesta Pan

\- Estamos en un momento fuera del tiempo y del espacio Bra - le dice Gokú - porque es aqui donde deben decidir algo que será importante en la batalla que van a librar

\- De que hablan?

\- Ustedes deben regresar donde ahora se combate ... y para ello deben estar seguras de lo que deben de hacer

\- No entiendo ...

\- Hablo de ... la fusión ...

Sailor Moon combatía sola contra Azatot ... para sorpresa de todos, usaba el cristal lunar como un escudo que la protegía de los ataques pero le era imposible contraatacar

\- Debemos ... pelear! - se levanta dificultosamente Mars ... la siguen Jupiter, Venus y Mercury quienes comienzan a incrementar su poder, lanzando luego sus ataques pero que no tienen mejor resultado que la anterior vez

\- Les dije que no me molestaran! vean como acabo con su estúpida princesa! - les grita furioso Azatot pero Sailor Moon se eleva a gran altura y lanza su ataque

\- Poder de la Luna! resplandece!

Una gran energía se precipita a tierra deshaciendo todo alrededor de Azatot

\- No puedo creerlo! - exclama Mars - aún no puedo creer que Serena tenga ese poder!

\- Creo que no basta chicas! - dice Mercury - Azatot esta vivo! cuidado Serena! atras de ti!

Antes de que Sailor Moon reaccione un fuerte golpe la derriba a tierra, cayendo pesadamente

\- Jaja! - rie Azatot - resultaste divertida pero aún no eres rival para mi! muere!

Una descarga sale de la mano de Azatot que hubiese destruido a Serena de no ser por Darien que la saca de la línea de tiro ... Ranma interviene y se pone frente a Azatot

\- Tu otra vez! - exclama el primordial - será la última vez que te entrometes en mis asuntos!

En algun lugar ... Bra y Pan estan frente a frente

\- Debemos hacer lo que hacen Goten y Trunks? - pregunta Pan

\- No - les dice un sonriente Gokú - su cuerpo físico está en mundos diferentes ... solo sigan su propio instinto

Bra y Pan vuelven a mirarse y se acercan la una a la otra

\- Lista Bra? - le dice Pan

\- Si - contesta la otra

\- Pues entonces ... toma mis manos ... y piensa ... piensa en la batalla que debemos de librar ... juntas

Ranma había dejado a la inconciente Serena a los pies de las sailor y se lanzaba contra Azatot ... en un instante alcanza el primer nivel del Kaioken y ataca al primordial con ráfagas de ki

\- Desde cuando Ranma es tan poderoso? - dice un muy lastimado Ryoga

\- Lo que a mi me interesa saber es que pasa con Bra - dice Mars - esta allí parada sin hacer nada ... pero ... que esta pasando?

Todos voltean y ven a Bra ... la diadema en su cabeza comienza a brillar ... Bra abre los ojos en el preciso instante que Ranma era derribado ... la mirada de Bra era distinta y cambia cuando ve el panorama que se presentaba ante sus ojos y se da cuenta de Ranma

\- Ranma ... - alcanza a decir antes de que una enorme fuerza comenzara a crecer en ella ... todos e incluso Azatot fija su atención en la saiya ... Bra expande sus brazos y lanza un grito ...

 **Fin del capítulo 37**

 **Nota de Eduardo Castro:**

 *** Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta o de repente no las conocen ... las jóvenes que ayudaron a Rei Ayanami son nada mas ni nada menos que Belldandy y Urd de "Ah! Megamisama"**

 **** Una aclaración respecto a Azatot, figura en la lista de primordiales como uno de los mas fuertes. Respecto a la pelea en si y respondiendo a una duda que un lector me transmitió y que lo hago de conocimiento de todos (para lo cual me baso en las historias o referencias que ya existen), cuando los primordiales toman forma física, son mas efectivos en dirigir sus ataques pero son de menor potencia que en su forma real. Cuando L`Ryeght poseyó a Gillveig, esta fue mas efectiva en abatir a sus rivales pero mas vulnerable a los ataques, lo que no sucedió cuando tomó su forma real que la hizo mas resistente pero con pésimo nivel de ataque. En el caso de Azatot, este venció facilmente a todos en su forma real pero al adquirir forma física su poder destructivo se redujo pero lo hizo mas efectivo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

Todos observaban el cambio en Bra ... físicamente seguía siendo la misma pero era evidente que ahora era alguien diferente y el poder que emanaba era muy superior al que antes había manifestado ... además que para Rei Hino y Ranma Saotome ese ki le era conocido

\- Ese poder - exclama Rei - es enorme y esta creciendo mas! yo ... no puede ser ... es ... es ...

\- Ese ki ... - dice Ranma - es el de ella ...

\- Chicas! Bra esta liberando el ki de Pan! es Pan! - termina de decir Rei ... Bra libera aún mas poder pero su cuerpo no sufre ninguna transformación ... un mal herido Trunks contempla a su hermana "ese poder ... es como si se hubiese fusionado con Pan ... pero ... es tan grande como el de un SSJ4 ... es increíble"

Bra libera el enorme poder que ahora tiene pero luego lo controla y se encamina hacia Azatot caminando sin prisa ... pasa al lado de las sailor, las mira y les sonrie ... Ranma quien había bajado a tierra se pone frente a Bra

\- Tu ... - le dice balbuceante

\- No digas nada Ranma - le dice Bra con la mirada de Pan y le pone sus dedos en los labios - yo no te he olvidado ... jamás podría hacerlo y por eso estoy aqui ... pero ahora esta lucha ya no es tuya ...

Bra deja a Ranma y se dirige hacia Azatot quien la mira sorprendido

\- Se quien eres - le dice Azatot - no eres la bruja saiya o solo parte de ella ... eres tu ... la otra engendro saiyajin

\- Acertaste - le contesta Bra - creyeron que eran los únicos que podía formar un nuevo ser?

\- No - le contesta - pero eso no significa nada ... nunca mas

... ambos no necesitan decirse nada mas ... sabían lo que tenían que hacer ... al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran sincronizados, los dos lanzan sendos ataques que chocan y estallan para luego dar paso a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo ... Bra elude todos los ataques y la teletransportación de Azatot y genera sus propios ataques tratando de acertarle pero el primordial la elude y contraataca a gran velocidad alcanzando a derribarla pero Bra se recupera rápidamente y vuelve a eludir un segundo ataque y lanza el suyo, chocando con el poder de Azatot ... tras un rápido intercambio de golpes ambos vuelven a hacer distancia ... pese a la diferencia de tamaño eso no parecía ser obstáculo para Bra ... los demás observaban asombrados el combate "es increíble ... Pan esta aqui ... en el cuerpo de Bra" piensa Ranma

En otro mundo ... los demás observaban como Pan se había elevado por los aires con los ojos cerrados y una luz la rodeaba

\- Que le pasa Kaiosama? - le pregunta Krilin

\- Ella ... se ha fusionado mentalmente con Bra - le contesta Kaiosama

\- Pero porque? que esta pasando? - le pregunta esta vez Yamcha

\- Gracias al talismán de Bra pudieron alcanzar ese nivel de fusión ... una fusión mental que le ha otorgado al cuerpo de Bra nuevos poderes para afrontar la lucha contra Azatot ... el es el primordial de la oscuridad absoluta y su poder es mayor que el de L`Ryeght ... ahora todo depende de Bra y de como ella puede usar esos nuevos poderes

En eso escucha una voz "eres tu otra vez Goku?" "si Kaiosama ... no le diga nada a los muchachos sobre mi ... y necesito que me haga otro favor" "otro? es que no puedes resolver ya tus propios problemas?" "no sea asi Kaiosama ... que no es para mi" "que quieres?" "comuníquese con Dende"

En otro lugar, los jueces aún saludaban a Mister Satan pero decidieron que lo mas prudente era sacarlo de allí ... Videl contemplaba la escena y se acerca al grupo que se aparto para dejarlos solos

\- Porque papa? porque lo hiciste? - le pregunta Videl

\- Hija ... creo que es lo mas digno que he hecho en mi vida ...

\- Lo acabas de perder todo ... lo sabías?

\- Lo mas importante es que ustedes me sigan amando ... quiero volver a ser el padre que tuviste antes de que engañara a todos usurpando el lugar de Gohan

\- Oh papa! tu ... nunca dejaste de ser mi papa ... el hombre mas fuerte del mundo ... siempre estaremos contigo

En ese momento, la 18 con su hija llegaban acompañados de Milk, Oolong, Pua y Chaoz

\- vaya - les dice Mister Satan - serán ustedes los primeros en golpearme?

\- No diga tonterías - le dice 18 con tono suave extraño en ella - solo vine a decirle ... que se olvide de la paliza que pensaba darle con torneo o sin torneo ... creo que ya no hace falta ... y ... dejeme decirle además que ... que ...

\- Mi mama quiere felicitarlo por su valentía al admitir ante todos que era un farsante! - interrumpe Maron

\- Gracias 18 ... gracias Maron - le dice algo dudoso Mister Satan

\- Pero la deuda sigue en pie! - le dice 18 con su tono habitual - y le aconsejo que venda todo lo que tiene antes de que se lo quiten

\- Creo que el sentir de todos esta claro - dice Videl - gracias amigos ... lo ves papa ... nos tienes a nosotros

\- Y Pan? me gustaría verla - dice Mister Satan - a propósito ... donde están todos? que paso con los demás?

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber que decir

En otro mundo ... Bra continuaba su lucha contra Azatot ... tras un rápido intercambio de golpes, el primordial comienza a liberar su enorme poder

\- No creas que tendrás mayores oportunidades que la demás escoria! mi poder se eleva por todo lo que conoces! - le grita rabioso

\- Crees que no se a lo que me enfrento? eres tu quien no sabe a lo que se enfrenta! ahhh! - Bra incrementa sus poderes y se lanza contra Azatot tratando de golpearlo pero este la elude y contraataca, pero esta vez, Azatot se transforma en un ser inmaterial y los golpes de Bra lo traspasaban, momento aprovechado por el para golpearla y derribarla ... rápidamente y sin darle oportunidad vuelve a atacar, pero Bra se da vuelta y junta sus brazaletes generando una energía que empuja a Azatot ... este la mira sorprendido y furioso

\- Crees que sabes usar los brazaletes del caos? aún no descubres su verdadero poder y jamás podrás usarlo! no tendrás tiempo de aprender!

Una enorme descarga de energía sale de las manos de Azatot lo que Bra identifica como un poder con la capacidad de destruir la Tierra ... no lo piensa dos veces y lo contiene, deteniéndolo antes de que impacte

\- Ese poder - dice Ami - puede destruir el planeta!

\- Tenemos que hacer algo chicas! - dice Lita

\- Despertamos a Serena? - sugiere Mina

\- No! - exclama Rei Hino - digo ... debemos intentar algo mas! debemos ayudar a Bra y a Pan!

\- No tiene sentido - dice Tuxedo - el nivel que utilizan esos dos es superior incluso al de los otros saiyas ... solo estorbaríamos ... - Donde esta Haruka? - se pregunta michiru y dirige su mirada buscando a Haruka y la ve que esta arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de Goten quien trataba de incorporarse

\- Goten - le dice Haruka - no ... no intentes combatir otra vez ... no lo resistirías ...

\- Haruka - le contesta Goten - no ... no puedo dejar a Bra sola ...

Por otro lado, Bulma recobraba la conciencia en medio del estruendo de la batalla, Jali por su parte se mordía las uñas sin saber que hacer para poder escapar ... Luna y Artemis contemplaban la batalla junto con Dende

\- No ... no creo que pueda vencerlo - dice Luna

\- No perdamos las esperanzas - dice Artemis - debemos confiar ...

\- Tenemos que ayudar y no se me ocurre nada! - exclama Luna

\- Si Bra no puede rechazar ese ataque será el fin de todos - dice Dende - un momento ... Kaiosama?

"Dende ... necesitamos sincronizarnos nuevamente" "Kaiosama ... no puedo hacer eso ... podríamos abrirle la entrada a nuestro mundo a esta criatura ... nos destruira!" "eso es precisamente lo que quiero evitar ... hazme caso Dende y tratemos de hacerlo con rapidez que quizá sea la única oportunidad que tengamos ... se a lo que se enfrentan y para eso debemos de actuar de inmediato"

Bra por su parte consigue contener el ataque de Azatot y finalmente haciendo un acopio de sus fuerzas consigue rechazar y neutralizar con los brazaletes del caos ... se da cuenta de algo pero en ese preciso instante el primordial la ataca golpeándola y derribándola ... Bra alcanza a incrementar sus poderes para rechazar el siguiente ataque y contraataca, pero esta vez de forma diferente

\- Ra Tilt! - el ataque de Bra es sumamente poderoso lo que obliga al primordial a replegarse evitando el ataque ... Bra aprovecha el momento para atacar nuevamente desde el aire

\- Kamehameha! - el ataque es contenido por Azatot quien se lo regresa a Bra pero esta había desaparecido de allí ... Azatot se da cuenta de que el siguiente ataque venía por otro lado, pero esta vez era diferente ya que Bra había tenido el suficiente tiempo para concentrarse y generar su técnica ... un haz de lus forma una espada en sus manos

\- Master Blade! - el ataque es efectivo de haber estado Azatot allí pero este se desvanece en el aire y desde la distancia donde reaparece le lanza una descarga de energía que Bra no puede eludir y lo contiene con su espada ... lo logra pèro esta se desvanece de sus manos producto del impacto

\- Eres buena - le dice Azatot - mucho mejor de lo que creí ... pero eso no te alcanza para vencerme!

\- Posiblemente - le contesta la fusión de Bra y Pan - pero tu tienes un punto débil ... tu cuerpo Azatot! es el de Maryu Garv! solo debo destruirlo y ya no podrás enfrentarme tal como lo haces! eso fue lo que pasó con Gillveig! el cuerpo del Mazoku si es vulnerable a mi magia y lo sabes!

\- No ... no te equivocas ... pero eso es algo que jamás lograras ... me gusta este cuerpo ... es lo suficientemente fuerte para albergarme y poder desarrollar los poderes que necesito! jamás tendrás la oportunidad de dañar mi cuerpo!

"eso es Maryu Garv ... desesperate y equivocate ... esa será mi oportunidad" piensan Bra y Pan al mismo tiempo

\- Jaja! ya queme advertiste de mi punto débil dejame decirte el tuyo - le dice Azatot - la fusión que mantienen no es física sino mental ... y eso es gracias a Adjahnti .. solo debo de quitartela y eso se acaba

"Oh no ... ya lo sabe" vuelven a pensar ambas saiyas cuando a una gran velocidad, Azatot se les viene encima

Bulma por su parte había recobrado la conciencia y contemplaba asombrada la batalla en la que se medía su hija "Bra ... quien realmente eres ... serás tu la que nos salve? serás tu la verdadera heredera de la estirpe de tu padre?"

Bra contiene todos los ataques tratando de contraatacar pero el primordial es muy rápido lo que obliga a Bra a cuidar que no le quite la diadema ... tras un feroz intercambio de golpes, Bra consigue hacer distancia y comienza a concentrarse "ahora vera" piensa y dirige su mirada a Ranma

\- Kashuo Tenshin Amaguriken! - grita Bra antes de lanzarse contra Azatot, sorprendiéndolo con el truco de las castañas y alcanzando a golpearlo para derribarlo ... Ranma mira sorprendido

\- Esa ... esa es mi técnica! Pan! la aprendiste! - grita Ranma ... casi inmediatamente el primordial se recupera, antes de recibir un nuevo ataque de Bra

\- Lluvia de estrellas! - el ataque es recibido por Azatot pero no le hace gran daño, pero le permite a Bra generar un nuevo ataque ... cuando el primordial se da cuenta, tiene a Bra frente a el, bastante cerca con el brazo levantado

\- Hyriu Shoten Haaa! - el ataque de Bra genera el torbellino de ki que levanta a Azatot elevando a gran altura generando una gran explosión de poder ... los demás contemplaban asombrados la batalla mientras trataban de protegerse de los efectos de la pelea

\- Lo mismo que contra L`Ryeght ... - musita Rei Hino

\- Pan ... - murmura Ranma

Bra comienza a generar mas poder para atacar al primordial mientras era arrastrado por el torbellino de ki, pero en eso, Azatot libera una enorme fuerza que consigue controlar y luego superar la técnica de Bra ... un enorme poder se abate sobre la tierra y sobre Bra quien a duras penas puede contenerla ... en un instante, Azatot estaba sobre ella y le aplica un golpe que la derriba ... una lluvia de ataques se abate sobre la saiya quien no consigue parar todos y es nuevamente derribada ... un nuevo ataque de Azatot, esta vez no tiene éxito ya que es esquivado por Bra quien aprovecha el momento para atacar a gran velocidad y golpea al primordial pero este detiene un nuevo golpe y le lanza otro a Bra que la hace retroceder ... ambos toman distancia y se miden el uno al otro ... el primordial se sonríe

\- Sin lugar a dudas ... eres mas poderosa de lo que imagine - le dice Azatot - pero ... creo que tu tiempo se termina ... y solo es cuestión de eso para destruirte ... a ti y a la Tierra entera ... será el precio a pagar por haberme desafiado

\- No te permitiré que lo hagas! tendrás que vencerme a mi primero!

\- Eso ... solo es cuestión de tiempo ... olvidas quien soy? nada de lo que hagas servirá ahora ... yo ... soy el primordial de la oscuridad absoluta! ... y para que sepas a lo que me refiero ... aún no libero mi poder de destrucción ... sin la celestial ... no podrán defenderse de ella!

Bra se da cuenta de lo que le dice su rival es cierto "jamás podremos vencerle de esta manera" "tienen razón Bra" "papa?" "ustedes saben ahora lo que tienen que hacer" "abuelito Goku?" "papa ... eso requiere una mayor concentración y eso significa tiempo que no tenemos"

En otro mundo ... Kaiosama dirige su mirada hacia los muchachos que contemplaban el trance en el que se encontraba Pan

\- Uub - Kaiosama se dirige a el llamando su atención

\- Kaiosama? - contesta el interpelado - que sucede?

\- Necesitamos tu ayuda Uub ... escucha con atención ... en este momento me sincronizaré con Dende ... tu iras a ese mundo

\- Que?

\- Escucha ... esto es lo que tienes que hacer ... se que será arriesgado pero es la única opción

En otro mundo ... Bra iniciaba un nuevo ataque contra el primordial pero este parecía mas confiado

\- Las cosas están cambiando - dice Luna - esa cosa parece haber adquirido mas poder ...

\- Creo que es hora de que pelee yo! - dice Teker ya recuperado y transformándose en SSJ - aunque no tenga oportunidad contra ese monstruo no abandonaré esta lucha!

\- No te muevas Teker! - le grita Dende - creo que no es el momento de que tu luches ... sino de el!

Dende estira las manos y una luz se forma en el aire ... ante la sorpresa de todos, de ella emerge Uub

\- Pero ... Uub? - dice Bulma sorprendida

\- Que esta haciendo aqui? - dice Jali - digo ... que estoy haciendo yo aqui! auxilio!

\- Dende? Bulma? Teker? ... me alegro de verlos - dice Uub

\- Guarda los saludos para después - le dice Dende - creo que Kaiosama te dijo que es lo que tienes que hacer ...

\- Si ... adiós amigos ... espero poder volverlos a ver

\- Que dices? - le pregunta Teker - tu ...

Uub ya no dice nada mas y comienza a elevar su poder ... la explosión de poder que genera Uub es captado por todos y en un estallido, Uub se lanza al campo de batalla

\- Que? - exclama Rei - quien es ese? no parece un saiyajin pero tiene el poder de uno ..

\- Aunque no es tan guapo - dice Mina

\- Creo que por lo menos esta de nuestra parte - añade Lita

Uub llega hacia ambos contrincantes y mira a Bra

\- Uub ... tu ...

\- Bra ... hazlo ... yo te daré el tiempo que necesitas para lo que tienes que hacer

\- Ja! - exclama Azatot - asi que tu eres Uub? la reencarnación de Maijin Buu? jaja! veo que tu nivel de poder es muy bajo para que representes alguna amenaza para mi

\- No te confíes primordial ... los poderes de Buu estan en mi y tengo el poder necesario para destruirte!

Uub se lanza contra Azatot atacándolo con todo su poder ... el choque de ambos produce un gran estruendo ... todos observan que Bra se aparta de la pelea y se aleja

\- Que esta pasando? - dice Michiru - porque ambos no estan peleando juntos? porque Bra lo ha dejado solo?

\- No lo se - dice Rei - Bra se esta mas bien alejando de la batalla! que esta pasando aqui? ese chico jamás podrá contra el!

Haruka también observaba lo sucedido y en eso Goten pone su mano en su pierna

\- Goten? que haces? yo ...

\- No pienses lo que no es .. lo que pasa es que no puedo moverme para alcanzar tu brazo ... escúchame ... algo debe de planear Bra para que Uub pelee solo

\- Uub?

\- Es amigo nuestro ... pero el no podrá detener a Azatot ... el poder de Pan esta en Bra ... no se como lo ha hecho pero ambas se han fusionado ... eso quiere decir que Bra puede hacer lo único que puede detener al primordial ... la Genkidama

\- La Genkidama? pero ...

\- Escúchame ... si Uub no puede detenerlo el tiempo suficiente no servirá de nada ... deben alistarse a intervenir ... deben darle apoyo a Bra! deben darle el tiempo que necesita!

Haruka se pone de pie y se dirige a paso rápido hacia las demás Sailor ... por su parte, Dende le explicaba a los demás lo que pasaba

\- Bra se ha fusionado con Pan? - exclama Bulma muy sorprendida

\- Así es ... algo planean para destruir a Azatot ... Uub esta tratando de darle tiempo a Pan!

\- No creo que lo logre - dice Teker - el nivel de Uub es menor que el que ha mostrado Bra ...

\- Yo ire a tratar de curar a Gohan - dice Dende - debes tratar de ayudar a Uub, Teker ... te necesitará ahora

Dende se aleja mientras Teker volvía a incrementar sus poderes ... Uub atacaba con todo su poder pero Azatot contiene todos sus ataques y genera un contraataque que Uub consigue eludir ... Uub estira sus manos

\- Conviértete en chocolate! - un rayo de energía sale de sus manos que es esquivado por el primordial y choca contra una montaña que se convierte en varias piezas de chocolate que se deshacen en múltiples piezas ... Azatot ataca a Uub derribándolo con un golpe y luego le dispara una poderosa descarga que este alcanza a eludir a duras penas ... la tierra entera tiembla con el impacto ... Uub trata de recuperarse pero los ataques son bastante rápidos que lo vuelven a derribar "es mas poderoso que el dragón de una estrella" piensa

\- Jaja! te dije que tu poder no bastaba para superarme - le dice Azatot mientras se desvanecía en el aire y reaparecía al costado de Uub quien para el golpe pero en eso Azatot hace estallar su energía que empuja a Uub contra el suelo ... mientras tanto, Bra se encontraba sobre una elevación del terreno cercana al lugar de la batalla, tratando de concentrarse, para romper la barrera del plano astral ... Bra recuerda y pone en la memoria de Pan lo sucedido en su última gran batalla al lado de Rina Inverse "magia? usaremos magia?" "si ... pero la combinaremos con el esencia poder del ki" "como haremos eso?" "solo déjate guiar por mi ... "

Las chicas seguían observando tratando de estar lo mas seguras posible ... Shampoo, Ukyo, Mousse, Kuno y Kodachi se estaban replegando hacia otro lugar ya que veían que su intervención sería un suicidio ... Hapossai, Cologne, Ryoga y Ranma seguían al lado de las Sailor quienes trataban de reanimar a Serena ... Uranus había ayudado a Goten y a Trunks a protegerse y luego se acercaba al grupo

\- Oigan - les dice al estar a su lado - tenemos que actuar de un momento a otro

\- Que dices? - le replica Michiru - es una locura! ... no podemos ...

\- Si podemos! y aunque no podamos debemos de hacerlo! esa chica Bra se ha fusionado con Pan y ahora ... Goten me dice que formara lo que el llama la Genkidama

\- La Genkidama! - exclama Mars - si! eso puede detenerla! lo hizo con L`Ryeght!

\- Pero necesita mucho tiempo para hacerla! - habla Lita

\- Todos tenemos que darle ese tiempo entonces - añade Ranma - todos tenemos que poner de nuestra parte si queremos que venza a esa criatura

\- Cuenta conmigo Saotome! - le dice Ryoga

\- Y tambien conmigo - dice Hapossai

\- Y conmigo - suena una voz que para sorpresa de todos reconocen como la de Akane quien ya había recobrado la conciencia y estaba parada al lado de ellos

\- Akane! - dice Ranma - que dices? yo ... no permitiré que te arriesgues!

\- Ni yo! - añade Ryoga

\- Escuchen - les dice Akane seriamente - ya oí lo acaban de decir ... todos tenemos que poner de nuestra parte! en cierto modo algo de Isis quedó en mi y fue por ese poder que pude protegerte Ranma ... no me subestimes porque ayudaré a Pan como lo hice antes!

Mientras ... Uub estaba cediendo terreno ante el poder de Azatot quien consigue golpearlo nuevamente y en eso recibe una onda de energía que lo derriba ... Azatot estira la mano para darle el golpe final

\- Golpe de Viento! - el ataque de Teker desconcentra a Azatot quien se aparta y yerra el ataque contra Uub ..en eso mira a su nuevo oponente

\- Idiota! asi que el último saiyajin de la lista viene a molestarme? muere! - Azatot se dirige contra Teker quien no se mueve sino solo se concentra una enorme energía crece en el ... Azatot trata de golpearlo pero su poder choca con la energía espiritual de Teker quien detiene la mano de Azatot

\- Vaya ... no sabía que una raza estúpida como la saiya pudiera generar un poder espiritual tan fuerte ... pero si eso crees que basta ... te equivocas!

El poder de Azatot crece y comienza a superar el poder de Teker ... en ese instante Uub ataca y golpea con los dos puños en la espalda al primordial derribándolo ... este cae y Uub y Teker aprovechan para lanzar una lluvia de ataques ... todo alrededor estalla por el impacto, pero Azatot ya había reaparecido atrás de ellos y los golpea con violencia derribándolos al suelo y lanzándole una descarga de energía que los pone fuera de combate ... Teker queda muy mal herido en el terreno, mientras Uub trataba de ponerse de pie

\- Idiotas! - brama Azatot - ya me canse de ustedes! creen que sus ridículos poderes los ponen a mi nivel? es hora de que conozcan el verdadero poder de los primordiales!

Azatot eleva los brazos y un remolino negro comienza a formarse sobre el que comienza a crecer ... la luz del día comienza a desaparecer

-La oscuridad absoluta cubrirá la tierra y las sombras regresaran ... por mi poder ... la raza primordial tomará este plano de existencia una vez que rompa el sello que nos separa y nada quedará de ustedes!

\- Centella Relampagueante de Júpiter!

\- Doble Saeta Llameante de Marte!

\- Cadena Múltiple de Venus!

\- Tromba Acuática de Mercurio!

\- Terremoto de Urano!

\- Maremoto de Neptuno!

\- Grito Mortal!

Los ataques impactan en el primordial quien resiente el ataque obligándolo a detener su invocación cuando ve que las sailor se adelantan contra el

\- Sailor Scouts? aún no se dan cuenta que nada pueden contra mi? mueran!

Una onda de energía se desprende del cuerpo de Azatot ... si las scouts hubiesen contado con Hotaru hubieran tenido mejor suerte, pero el ataque las arrastra con violencia lanzándolas lejos y haciendo surcos en el suelo mal heridas ... Tuxedo Mask trata de ayudarlas pero corre igual suerte

\- No ... no las mataré todavía ... contemplen el nuevo poder! al que se opusieron inútilmente! contemplen el fin de su plano de existencia y su propio fin!

\- Vieron eso? - dice Ryoga - nosotros no somos mas fuertes que las Scouts ... no seremos de gran ayuda!

\- Si atacamos todos juntos no lo seremos - dice Hapossai - pero hay una posibilidad ...

\- Que dices? - lo mira Ranma

\- La respuesta es sencilla Ranma - le dice Hapossai - estas dispuesto a arriesgarte?

Ranma lo mira unos instantes y asiente con la cabeza

\- Pues bien - vuelve a decir Hapossai - Cologne ... sabes a lo que me refiero?

\- Creo que si - contesta ella - creo que quieres unir nuestros poderes en Ranma ... verdad?

\- Si ... trae a los otros ... lo haremos juntos ... preparate Ranma

Por otro lado ... Bra seguía en meditación ... su poder se va incrementando exponencialmente "fuente de todo poder, esencia misma de la existencia, ... permite que la fuerza que venza la maldad del primordial se manifieste... dame el energía y la capacidad que necesito para que se libere la omnipotencia de los brazaletes del caos ... no ... es inutil! no siento ninguna respuesta! La última vez lo logré sola, pero esta vez requiero de sus capacidades para contener a Azatot ... si no todo estará perdido !" " es sencillo mi querida Bra" "que ... quien eres tu?" Bra abre los ojos pero ya no se ve en la batalla ... ve que ya no esta sujeta de Pan, pero al mismo tiempo Pan piensa lo mismo .. su cuerpo es uno y ambas caen en cuenta de ello pero era un cuerpo inmaterial ... el mundo astral de donde emanaba la fuente del poder requerido para formar la técnica final ... a su lado ve a Goku y a Vegeta, pero al frente de ella estaban una figura mas "quien eres tu?" "yo soy una vieja amiga de tu padre y abuelo ... me llamo Saori" "Saori Kido? Atena?" "si ... la Atena del mundo alterno al mío me hizo venir para guiarte ... para ayudarte"

En tanto ... Azatot se percata de Bra y ve lo que intenta hacer

\- Idiota! jamás podrás controlar los brazaletes del caos ... y aún así pudieras ... no te daré la oportunidad!

Azatot incrementa su poder y estira su mano hacia Bra ... en eso resuena un grito

\- Mokuo Takabisha! - el ataque de Ranma impacta en el primordial pero no le hace nada, solo evita que ataque a Bra ... Azatot dirige su mirada hacia Ranma

\- Miserable insecto! muere!

El ataque de Azatot es esquivado por Ranma quien se coloca frente a el ... Ranma coloca ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro

\- Taioken! - la luz generada sorprende a azatot quien queda cegado ... en eso Ranma se concentra

\- Ahora! - Hapossai había formado una ronda con Cologne y la pandilla de Nerima ... una luz se forma alrededor de ellos y esta se dirige a Ranma quien incrementa así sus poderes ... pero decide hacer algo mas

\- Kaioken! - el poder de Ranma se duplica generando un enorme poder y aprovecha el desconcierto de Azatot para atacar ...

\- Kamehamehaaa! - el ataque impacta de lleno en el primordial quien es derribado al suelo ... casi inmediatamente Ranma vuelve a generar una nueva técnica

\- Mokuo Takabisha Amaguriken! - Una lluvia de ataques caen sobre Azatot y destruye todo alrededor de el en una gran explosión ... Ranma seguía en el aire con los brazos extendidos "lo hice ... pero no pudo ser tan fácil" Ranma no se da cuenta que Azatot aparecía atrás de el

\- Aireenn! Cuidado! - grita Shampoo pero ya era tarde ... Ranma es atrapado por Azatot quien lo comprime en sus manos

\- Maldito gusano! creíste que tu insignificante poder podría abatirme? prueba el verdadero poder!

Una luz se forma en sus palmas y Ranma hace acopio de todas sus fuerzas para resistir el impacto ... la explosión se sucede alrededor de Ranma quien consigue sobrevivir pero en muy malas condiciones ... Azatot lo suelta dejándolo caer

\- Ahora te aplastaré como un insecto - el enorme pie del primordial lo hubiera aplastado de no ser por una repentina aparición

\- Makenzo! - el ataque de Gohan es rechazado por Azatot quien contempla al recuperado saiyajin que se aprestaba a pelear aunque no se le veía en buenas condiciones

\- jaja! veo que no aprendiste de la última vez ... pero no creo que puedas salvar a este humano bueno para nada

Azatot se prepara a rematar a Ranma pero en eso Akane y Ryoga lo sacan de la linea de tiro ... la sorpresa de azatot le permite a Gohan atacar con todo su poder ...

Bra y Pan por su parte abría su mente a Saori quien comienza a guiarla "tienen el poder ... solo deben descubrirlo en ustedes ... déjate guiar por tus instintos y por tu corazón" ... en el exterior, Bra comienza a brillar ... sus manos se mueven cruzándose y ambos brazaletes se tocan ...

El poder que comienza a despertar no pasa desapercibido a Azatot ... Gohan seguía atacando pero el primordial rechazaba todos sus ataques ... una descarga que suelta de improviso impacta en Gohan ... este hace acopio de sus últimas fuerzas para rechazarlo pero es sorprendido por Azatot para golpearlo y derribarlo ... Gohan se reincorpora "no debo desfallecer ... Bra es vulnerable ... y lo que le pase a ella le pasará a Pan ... no se como lo ha hecho pero siento su ki"

Rei Ayanami quien yacía inconciente, abre lentamente los ojos ... al distinguir a su alrededor se da cuenta que una figura estaba frente a ella ... era la joven que la había ayudado en su elección

\- Tu? ... pero como? - le dice Rei

\- Te dije que te llevarías algo de mi - le contesta - toma mi fuerza Rei ... la necesitaras

Rei se distrae y la joven desaparece de su vista sin que ella se diera cuenta ... en eso cae en cuenta de lo que sucedía ... lentamente se pone de pie ... Gohan era puesto fuera de combate por Azatot quien nuevamente enfoca su atención en Bra

\- Que la obscuridad de comienzo! y el sacrificio serás tu ... Bra! princesa de los saiyajin! pero ...

Azatot se da cuenta de lo que pasaba ... Bra levantaba los brazos sin dejar de cruzarlos manteniendo los brazaletes unidos ... una infinidad de lenguas de energía entre blanco y plateado hasta dar forma de esferas inmateriales con un rastro de poder proveniente desde las barreras de la realidad, éstas giran alrededor del cuerpo de Bra cada vez más y más rápido mientras su número aumentaba. En un momento sus brazos se separan los estira hacia atrás. ... una intensa luz comienza a formarse sobre ella, expulsando todo el ki que poseía, si iba y atacar debía ser ahora, solo tenía una oportunidad ...

\- No ... No! como pudiste aprender a usar los brazaletes del caos tu sola!

"esa es la diferencia entre ella y tu" "Que?" "ella y los que son como ella jamás estarán solas ... tu ... por mas poder que tengas siempre estarás solo" "Tu! ... deidad arrogante! debí suponer que arrastrarías tu miserable esencia hasta aqui! pero ella no es una diosa! ... contempla como muere! ... lo que pasó jamás se repetirá" Azatot estira la mano y genera su ataque pero casi al mismo tiempo una esfera de energía lo rodea comprimiéndolo

\- Que?! - exclama Azatot y se da cuenta de donde proviene el ataque y ve a Rei Ayanami generando su AT con la cual había atrapado al primordial - Tu? maldita celestial! esto no basta! no basta! - ambos se trenzan en una lucha de poder, pero Azatot comienza a superar a Rei pero esta no lo suelta, hasta que el enorme poder del primordial quiebra el AT y casi al mismo tiempo libera una poderosa onda contra Ayanami ... le hubiese impactado de no haber sido por Goten quien transformado en SSJ2 empuja a Rei y contiene el ataque recibiéndolo de lleno ... al disiparse el efecto Rei ve como Goten en su forma normal y el cuerpo muy herido cae al suelo

\- Goten! - grita Rei y corre hacia el ... Haruka recuperándose también es testigo del hecho ... Azatot trata de atacar nuevamente, en eso se da cuenta que Bra ya estaba lista para atacar y la mira ... sus ojos estaban abiertos, todo su cuerpo emanaba un resplandor dorado, que se entremezclaba con la luz platinada que producía la energía astral concentrada en las esencias elementales que continuaban girando en torno a ella. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas la fusión mental impulsa sus brazos hacia adelante

\- Spiritual Flaaassshhhh!. En ese momento los brazaletes del caos, invocados por Bra, incrementaron los poderes en un millón de veces, mientras permitían que las entes astrales fluyeran libremente cohesionándose aun más con ellas. Una onda de ki como nunca antes se vio, proyectabase hacía Azatot, mas no solo era ki, las esencias que en ese momento ya se contaban por millones, se entrelazaron a la descarga energética formando una espiral continua ... los lugares por los que fue desplegado se desintegraron producto de su poder, la tierra temblaba, todo se estremeció .. Azatot apenas tuvo tiempo de generar un gran poder con el que contiene el ataque y lo detiene a escasos metros de el ... Azatot se de cuenta de la naturaleza del ataque y concentra su poder para devolvérselo a Bra quien también reúne todo lo que le queda para evitarlo

\- Fracasaste hija de saiyajin! jamás podrás superarme

En la parte baja, las sailor y los demás miraban aterrorizadas la terrible forma en que los poderes pugnaban por imponerse, pero parecía que Azatot tenía las de ganar ... su rayo avanzaba lentamente en dirección a Bra … pero ninguno de ellos podía pensar en algo para ayudar a Bra … excepto una persona

"Mercurio ... Venus ... Marte ..."

\- Aún no ... me vences! - dice Bra quien siente que sus fuerzas estan siendo superadas "si fracaso ... nosotras y nuestra esencia desaparecerán para siempre" "no flaqueen chicas" era la voz de Goku "ustedes pueden" se siente la voz de Vegeta ... Bra visualiza a ambos saiyas a su lado y la imagen de Saori se presenta ante ella

"Jupiter ... Saturno ... Urano ..."

\- Eso es cuestión de tiempo ... fracasaste Atena! tu y los Kaiosamas serán superados por nuestro poder! ... los centinelas no podrán protegerlos cuando la oscuridad ocupe toda la realidad de este Universo y después todos los universos seguiran! ... ja ja ja! ... hemos vencido al fin y nuestro tiempo ha llegado! Salgan hermanos! Contemplen nuestro nuevo dominio!

Mientras tanto en el cielo se podía ver como la realidad estaba siendo cortada y unos aullidos espeluznantes se escucharon de los cuatro extremos de la Tierra ... los primordiales estaban siendo liberados ... su fuerza carcomía la existencia ...

"Neptuno ... Pluton ... poderes de la Tierra y de la Luna ... poderes de los planetas que forman nuestro hogar ... que la fuerza del amor me permita generar el poder necesario para evitar que el mal se expanga" ... PODER DEL SISTEMA SOLAR ATACA!

Una esfera de energía impacta en Azatot antes de que el se diera cuenta causándole una gran conmoción

\- Ahhhh! pero ... que es esto?! - grita el primordial y se vuelve hacia su atacante y ve a Serena con los brazos extendidos sosteniendo la Piedra Lunar - Tu?! Sailor Moon!

\- Ahora! Ahhh! - grita Bra y su enorme poder se manifiesta nuevamente y la onda híbrida de magia y ki supera a Azatot quien se ve atrapado por el poder que había tratado de contener ... una esfera de energía lo rodea impidiéndole escapar, girando en torno a él, emitiendo un potente resplandor y las esencias que continuaban girando ... El cuerpo material de Gaarv comenzó a deshacerse producto del inmenso poder del ki expulsado, conforme a que este era destruido, la verdadera esencia de Azatot, quedó libre, siendo desintegrada por las elementales formas de energía astral, concentrado de la fuerza que le permite a las cosas existir, contrarias a la naturaleza del primordial ...

\- Tu ... - alcanza a decir Azatot quien se desintegraba en una potente sucesion de ráfagas destellantes de luz, mientras Bra lo contemplaba con la mirada fría de su padre pero en sus ojos se adivinaba la compasión de Goku ... su mano se levanta y apunta a la esfera

\- Azatot ... primordial de la absoluta osscuridad ... HASTA NUNCA! AHHHHHH!

La esfera se cierra y en medio de una muchedumbre de gritos el cuerpo se deshace completamente ... en medio de la luz hasta que esta se desvance. Tres luces rojas se forman, las cuales comienzan a desvanecerse lentamente mientras la esfera se cerraba para culminar con una gran explosión que atruena la tierra ... Mientras Azatot era destruido las fisuras dimensionales se cerraban dejando a los terribles seres tras de ellas encerrados una vez más ... sus voces gritaban maldiciones en un idioma ininteligible ... solo algo se entendió ..."volveremos ..."

Tras unos minutos, la polvareda se disipa y se deja ver un enorme crater que era sobrevolado por Bra ... todos los combatientes que aún estaban en condiciones se levantan como pueden

\- Lo ... lo ha vencido ... para siempre - murmura Rei Hino

Bra por su parte aterriza frente a todos ellos y se quita la diadema ... su poder y su presencia vuelven a como era antes

\- Al fin ... al fin se terminó - musita Bra antes de abrazar a Serena mientras los demás observaban - gracias no lo hubieramos logrado sin ti - le murmura en su oído

... el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas que contemplaron la batalla ... tras sus últimas luces a Gohan le pareció distinguir sobre ellas a las siluetas de Vegeta y Son Goku ...

 **Fin del capítulo 38**

* * *

 **Nota de Eduardo Castro:**

 *** El Spiritual Flash no es invención mía ... es de Nullnone en su gran fic "Las Lágrimas en la Obscuridad", un crossover de Dragon Ball y Slayers de donde salen algunos elementos para este fic ... gracias a el y a sus consejos y comentarios**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: A un capitulo para el final...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	20. Capitulo 39

**"Recuerdos e Ilusiones"**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **AVISO: ANTES DE COMENZAR, LES DIGO QUE AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO HABRA 2 NOTAS, UNA DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL DE LA HISTORIA (AL QUE LE DOY GRACIAS POR PERMITIRME PUBLICAR ESTA HISTORIA) Y OTRA DE MI PARTE... AHORA SI, COMENCEMOS...**

 **Capitulo 39**

 **Un final y una despedida ¿o tal vez un hasta luego?**

La batalla había terminado y la esencia de Azatot había desaparecido junto con el ... solo quedaban de pie en el campo de batalla Bra, Serena y Gohan que había llegado hasta ellas muy lastimado pero aún en condiciones de mantenerse de pie ... lentamente las sailor se levantan excepto Mina y Ami que estaban heridas y eran ayudadas por Tuxedo Mask ... Haruka se había encaminado hacia donde yacía Goten ... Uub ayudaba a Teker, mientras la pandilla de Nerima se acercaba hacia el caido Ranma que era atendido por Akane

\- Que ... que fue lo que sucedió? - pregunta Mars a Bra - donde esta Pan? ya no siento su ki

\- Al quitarme la diadema la conexión mental se rompió ... ella ahora ha regresado a casa - contesta Bra

\- En realidad ... terminó?

\- Si ... Azatot no volverá nunca mas ... ni L`Ryeght ... ni Pharaon 90 ... ni Maryu Garv ... han desaparecido para siempre

\- Eso no fue una Genkidama, Bra - dice Gohan que se acercaba al grupo

\- No ... esa técnica se llama Spiritual Flash ... destruye el cuerpo y el alma de cualquier ser, en el caso de Azatot acabó con su misma esencia, que lo sustentaba ... es una técnica terrible ya que reduce a quien toca a la nada ... sencillamente desaparece como si jamás hubiese existido ... los brazaletes del caos, enfocaron su poder incrementándolo hasta que finalmente logró su objetivo vencer a la oscuridad primordial ... esta fue el arma que una vez los venció …

Bulma, Jali, Dende, Luna y Artemis se acercaban al grupo ... la periodista era sostenida de los brazos por Dende y Bulma ... esta última deja a Jali y corre a ver a Trunks quien aún yacía en el suelo aunque atendido por Lita Kino ... en eso todos se percatan en Ranma y Goten ... este último era atendido por Rei Ayanami y Haruka quien empezaba a llorar ...

En el otro mundo ... Ten Shin Han sostenía el cuerpo de Pan quien había caido sin sentido

\- Kaiosama! que sucede con Pan? - pregunta Krilin

\- Solo descansa Krilin ... se lo merece ... es una chica valiente y poderosa ... han vencido al primordial ... y esta vez para siempre

A lo lejos se ve a Videl, 18, Mister Satan y los demás que se acercaban por aire ... 18 suelta pesadamente a Mister Satan ya que llevaba en su espalda a su hija

\- Pan! - grita Videl - que le ha pasado? que ha sucedido?! donde esta Gohan?!

\- No se preocupen amigos - les dice Kaiosama - todo ya ha terminado y hemos triunfado ...

En otro mundo ... todos se acercaban al cuerpo caído de Goten ... Gohan se reclina sobre su hermano mientras Bra sostenía a Rei y Michiru a Haruka

\- Goten - murmura Gohan dibujando una expresión de dolor en su rostro - el ... no respira ... esta ...

\- Esta muerto! - exclama Haruka

\- Goten - murmura Bra - no puede ser ...

\- El ... el murió por salvarme - dice Rei inexpresivamente - ... debió dejarme morir ...

\- No lo hizo ... porque te amaba Rei ... por eso - le dice Bra mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos

\- Escuchen amigos - les dice Dende - aún podemos usar las esferas del dragón de Nameku ... puedo tratar de ir a mi planeta e invocar a Porunga ... el puede devolverle la vida!

Akane por su parte había logrado reanimar a Ranma

\- Pronto ... Ranma esta herido! - dice Akane ... Uub se le acerca ya restablecido totalmente y le entrega algo a Akane

\- Toma ... dale esto ... es la mitad de una semilla del ermitaño - le dice - se recuperará de inmediato

Teker también restablecido le entregaba a todos los heridos las que les había alcanzado Uub tratando de que alcancen para todos ... las sailor empiezan a recuperarse ... en eso Haruka se aproxima a Setsuna

\- Estas segura de lo que me pides Haruka? - le dice Plut

\- Puedes hacerlo o no?

\- Si ... pero no es algo que pueda hacerlo como rutina y lo sabes

\- Lo hiciste con nosotras después de la pelea con L`Ryeght no? ... en este caso es lo mismo pero ahora le tocara a ellos

Michiru se aproxima y mira a Haruka

\- Estas segura Haruka? - le pregunta

\- Si no lo estuviera no se lo pediría

\- Lo perderás ... sabes?

\- Es que eso te importa?

\- Solo quiero verte feliz ...

\- Gracias ... lo se ... pero esto es lo correcto ... para el y para mi

Haruka se aproxima a Rei Ayanami quien se había tranquilizado al considerar la opción de las esferas del dragón ... Haruka le pone la mano al hombro

\- Te recuerdo Rei Ayanami - le dice - quiero hablar contigo

\- Que ... quieres decirme?

\- Escucha ... antes de que pienses cualquier cosa quiero decirte esto ... jamás pensé que me volvería a enamorar de algún hombre sin ver la cara odiosa de Saotome ... pero eso cambió cuando conocí a Goten ..

\- Lo se .. Goten me lo dijo ...

\- El te lo dijo?

\- Si ... el te ama Sailor Uranus ... y no te ha olvidado

\- Puede ser ... pero el arriesgó su vida por ti y ...

\- La sacrificó por mi ... pero lo hubiese hecho por ti también

\- Lo se ... amo a Goten ... lo amo lo suficiente para perderlo

\- Hasta ahora ambas lo hemos perdido

\- No ... quiero que te quedes con el Ayanami ... quiero que ambos sean felices ...

\- Que quieres decirme?

\- Escúchame ... Goten estaba en esa duda ... cuando nos volvimos a ver nos dimos cuenta que nuestros sentimientos estaban intactos pero que demasiadas cosas nos separan y una de ellas eres tu ... no digas nada ... no tengo nada que reclamarte ... Goten también te ama ... y no quiero saber a quien ama mas .. quiero pensar que esta bien contigo ... no quiero verlo y ponerlo en la disyuntiva o pensar que el tal vez ya no ... no ... no quiero ... llevátelo Rei Ayanami ... y que piense que yo no tengo memoria de el

\- De que hablas? el ...

\- Se que esta muerto ... en este presente ... pero no en tu pasado ... no en tu pasado ... ahora seré yo la que elija el camino que eligió Pan alguna vez ...

Los demás no habían prestado atención a la conversación entre Haruka y Rei ... pero Setsuna les estaba diciendo lo mismo

\- Quieres regresarnos a nuestro pasado? eso no es posible! - dice Teker

\- Escúchenme - vuelve a decir Setsuna - puedo hacer que esto para ustedes jamás pasó ... sin alterar mucho su linea temporal ... es la mejor forma para rescatar a Goten de la muerte ... ustedes perderán la memoria de lo sucedido aqui ... será lo mejor

\- Estas segura de lo que pretendes hacer - le dice dende

\- Lo acabo de consultar con su Kaiosama y esta de acuerdo - dice Setsuna - entiendan ... es la mejor forma de proteger el equilibrio de nuestros universos

\- Eso no provocará que Azatot regrese?

\- No ... su esencia y presencia han desaparecido por completo ... los primordiales no pertenecen a nuestro universo y solo existe un primordial como el ... además esto no cambiará porque nuestra linea dimensional es distinta

Los demás se miran los unos a los otros ... en lo personal hubiesen preferido no olvidar lo que pasó pero la vida de Goten era mas importante

\- Aceptamos - dice Gohan

Luego de unos minutos, Gohan, Uub, Teker, Bulma y Trunks que llevaba el cuerpo de Goten estaban listos ... las sailor y los de Nerima se habían despedido de ellos ... Haruka cogío la mano de Goten por unos momentos antes de despedirse de todos ... Bra por su parte se había acercado a Setsuna junto con Rei Ayanami

\- Necesito pedirte un favor - le dice

\- Que deseas?

\- Hemos estado hablando ... Queremos que solo los envíes a ellos pero no a nosotras ..

\- Que dices? no puedo hacer eso!

\- Tienes que hacerlo ... es una historia larga ...

Tras unos instantes, Setsuna se acerca al grupo y comienza a generar su poder para abrir la puerta dimensional ... una luz se forma abriendo un portal

\- Adelante - les dice - apenas crucen ese portal regresaran a su mundo ... en un momento en que esto jamás habrá pasado para ustedes y nos olvidaran

Gohan se adelanta y luego mira a las scouts y a los demás

\- Adios ... ojalá no pudiera olvidarlas

\- Adios Gohan ... cuide a Pan - le contesta Serena

Gohan le dirige una mirada a Ranma quien le fija la suya pero luego baja la mirada ... todos entran pero en el preciso instante que entra Bulma y detrás de ella Jali, Bra que iba detrás de ella la jala y el portal desaparece, quedándose junta con ella, Rei y Dende

\- Que? que demonios haces!? - grita la periodista - porque me retienes!? quiero irme de este manicomio! auxilioo! abran esa cosa de nuevo!

Bra la sujeta de los hombros y la zamaquea

\- Ya! no hagas tanto escándalo! si te retuve fue por un motivo ...

\- Que sucede? - pregunta sorprendida Rei Hino - porque ustedes se quedaron?

\- Es un favor que le pedí a Setsuna ...

\- Setsuna haciendo favores de ese tipo? porque?

\- Dende se debía quedar porque como Kamisama de la Tierra no puede olvidar lo que pasó aquí ... Bra y Rei tienen sus propios motivos que sería largo de explicar - explica Setsuna

\- Y esa mujer histérica?

\- Ella - interviene Bra - estuvo molestando a Pan con publicar la historia de su abuelo ... no quiero que olvide esto y comprenda que la lucha que hemos tenido aqui solo es parte de una larga historia de batallas que hemos librado de la cual Mister Satan no ha estado ajeno y por lo menos hizo mas de lo que tu hiciste! puedo enviarte a mundos peores si es que no me prometes que olvidarás tu historia y no molestarás mas a Pan!

Jali se queda en silencio y mira a todos

\- Yo ... yo ... creo que tienes razón ... debo reconocer que lo que he vivido aqui me va a tener enferma el resto de mis días ... si Mister Satán pasó por todo esto y lo superó debe tener sus cualidades ... además que es imposible que el pudiera librar una batalla de esa magnitud ... reconozco que les debemos mucho si es tal como me contaron sobre las batallas que libraron por salvarnos y lo que he visto ahora me hace creer que fue asi ... lo siento

\- No me estarás mintiendo no?

\- No! soy sincera ... yo no publicaré nada ... lo prometo

\- Bien ... creo que estamos listos para regresar - dice Dende - Kaiosama me ha dicho que ha vuelto a su mundo para no verse afectado por este retroceso del tiempo y nos ayudará a regresar a nuestro presente

\- A que momento del tiempo volveremos?

\- Al momento en el que Goten y Trunks estaban preparándose para partir ... Kaiosama abrirá el portal por el que deberían entrar ellos pero en su lugar entraran ustedes ... con eso estarían las cosas volviendo a la normalidad ya que regresarían ustedes con la periodista ...

\- Y tu?

\- Regresaré momentos antes que ustedes se vayan ... se supone que en esos momentos yo estaba con los demás contándoles lo sucedido así que será un proceso difícil para que no haya cambios ya que en teoría si bien estoy aqui, regresaré en el momento que me reuno con los demás ... pero mi memoria no se perderá ... adelante Sailor Plut

Un portal se abre por el que entra Dende y que luego se cierra ... tras unos instantes, Setsuna se apresta a generar otro portal ... las chicas se abrazan a Bra y a Rei

\- Adios Bra - le dice Serena - saluda a Pan de nuestra parte

\- Cuídense chicas - les contesta - Pan tenía razón sobre ustedes ... son inolvidables "por mucho que me esfuerce no podría olvidarlas"

\- Rei - le dice Haruka - cuida de Goten ...

\- Lo haré Haruka ... gracias por ...

\- No digas nada ... no hace falta ... adios

Bra y Rei se acercan al grupo de Nerima ... se despiden de todos y Rei abraza a Akane

\- Cuídate Akane ... Pan siempre te recuerda con cariño

\- Y yo a ella ... pero ... necesitamos hablar sobre eso ... Ranma?

Ranma que se había mantenido aparte se acerca

\- Tienes que decidir Ranma -le dice Akane

\- Por favor ... no me pongas entre la espada y la pared ... sabes que yo ...

\- Si! ya se que huyes como un cobarde! - le dice Bra - pero no puedes estar en esta indecisión ... Pan te espera

\- Ranma - le dice Akane - es tu decisión ... Pan no merece sufrir ..

Ranma se queda en un silencio incomodo para todos, en eso Serena se sonríe y lanza un grito

\- Que te pasa Serena? - le dice Mars - vas a comenzar con tus tonterías?

\- Mas respeto Rei! - le dice molesta Serena - ya viste que es lo que puedo hacer y ahora quiero pedirle un favor a Setsuna

\- Otro?

\- Si ... escuchen ... todas queremos volver a ver a Pan ... cierto?

\- Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que esta pasando? - le dice Mina

\- Muy sencillo ... sucede que ...

En otro mundo ... Kaiosama estaba con Goten y Trunks preparándose para enviarlos

\- Muchachos - les dice Kaiosama - preparense ... voy a abrir el portal ahora

\- Que? - dice Trunks - no esperaremos a Gohan y a los demas?

\- No hay tiempo ... estoy a punto de perder a mi contacto ... su nombre es Akane ... creo que la conocen

\- Akane Tendo? - exclama Trunks - acaso esta en peligro?

\- Me temo que si ... debo abrir el portal pero será solo por unos segundos ya que el nivel de sincronización no es el óptimo ... ahora!

Una luz comienza a aparecer de la nada visualizándose ante los tres personajes ... pero de ella emergen tres figuras ... eran Bra y Rei Ayanami que llevaban a Jali de los brazos ... las tres se materializan frente a ellos

\- Bra? Rei? y esta que hace aquí? - dice Trunks - donde diablos se habían metido! que sucedió con L`Ryeght?

\- Ya cálmate hermanito! - le dice Bra ... luego dirige su mirada hacia Goten y suelta a Jali abrazando a Goten - Querido Goten! estas bien!

\- Si ... estoy bien ... que podría pasarme - le dice un desconcertado y sonrojado Goten que miraba a Rei - ya suéltame ... por favor Bra que Rei nos esta mirando ...

Bra suelta a Goten y Rei se acerca a Goten ... nadie esperaba que la recatada Rei abrazara a Goten y lo besara por iniciativa propia

\- Vaya ... se ve que lo extrañaron bastante - dice Trunks - y a mi que?

\- No te pongas celoso hermanito - le dice Bulma abrazándolo - gracias

\- Gracias de que?

\- Oh! ... de nada ... de ser quien eres y de ser mi hermano ... te quiero Trunks

\- Vaya ... gracias ... pero y esta periodista? como es que estaba con ustedes?

\- Es una larga historia ... pero ya no debes preocuparte por L`Ryeght ... ella se acabó ... es historia

\- Y .. las sailor? las viste?

\- Si ... esa es otra larga historia ... vamos ... creo que debemos dar muchas explicaciones

\- Si ... especialmente a mama ... preparate Bra ... creo que ahí vienen

A lo lejos ven que Gohan, Teker y Dende llevando en brazos a Bulma se acercaban ... tuvieron que soportar los gritos de Bulma a Bra aparte de un bofetón y un jalón de orejas, mientras Rei, Dende y Kaiosama intercambiaban miradas ...

\- Ejem ... mama - dice Trunks - podemos dejar eso para después? quiero ver la final entre Pan y Uub ...

\- Tiene razón! - dice Rei - el torneo! ya es la final? quiero verla! quiero ver a Pan! ya estan peleando!? se siente!

\- Vamos entonces ... nos acompaña Kaiosama? - dice Gohan

\- No ... yo me quedaré unos momentos aqui ... además que no me gustan los torneos ... pero ahora haré una excepción ... necesito hablar con Dende

\- De acuerdo ... lo esperamos kaiosama ...

\- No importa cual sea el resultado - dice Bulma - haremos una gran fiesta en mi casa ... pero será después de tu reprimenda jovencita! tienes mucho que explicar especialmente sobre como llegaste a convertirte en SSJ!

\- Ay mama!

Todos se retiran y en eso Kaiosama y Dende de miran ... una luz de repente aparece formada por Kaiosama

... Pan y Uub llegan al coliseo y descienden ante la mirada de todos, colocándose nuevamente sobre la plataforma

\- Que ... han regresado - dice el narrador - quien ganó?

\- Nadie - dice Pan - solo nos estábamos probando ... pero ahora será en serio

\- Que ... es eso cierto participante Uub?

\- Asi es ... continuaremos aqui

\- Que ... que dice el jurado?

El maestro Roshi murmura con los otros miembros y luego asiente con la cabeza

\- Damas y caballeros! ... el Jurado ha dado su venia para que esta pelea continue ... la final aún no concluye! ... un momento ... no causaran mas destrozos o si?

\- No - contesta Pan - pelearemos como verdaderos artistas marciales ... ahora sabremos quien es mas hábil ... pero antes ... dejaré este disfraz ...

El poder de Pan desciende ... su forma de SSJ desaparece y regresa a su forma normal

\- pero ... que esta haciendo Pan? - exclama Videl - crei que ...

\- Un momento! - dice el narrador - la participante Akane ha cambiado de forma y ahora resulta como una chica de pelo negro ... no se si ...

\- Después daré las explicaciones ... podemos continuar? - le dice Pan

\- Yo ... bueno ... creo que si ...

\- Bien ... estas listo Uub?

\- Si ... cuando quieras ...

Ambos se lanzan uno contra otro ... el choque sigue siendo de gran impacto ... todo el público observaba asombrado .. Pan estaba tan concentrada en la pelea que no se dió cuenta que mezclados entre el público estaban las Scouts con Serena y Darien en su forma normal ... en otro lugar, Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, Kodachi, Kuno, Cologne y Hapossai también observaban la final ... solos en otro lugar Ranma y Akane miraban a Pan tomados de la mano ...

... la pelea había terminado y Pan y Uub se encontraban de pie esperando la decisión del jurado

\- Ahora - continua el rey Shapa - quiero que ambos participantes nos muestren una vez mas su habilidad de levitar ... solo háganlo a un metro de donde estan parados para que el público pueda apreciar la verdad ... y que las camaras hagan un acercamiento adonde estaban parados

Pan y Uub asi lo hacen y la camara acerca la imagen del lugar donde habían caido

\- Como ustedes pueden ver ... si bien ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo uno de ellos jamás piso el suelo ... pisó los caramelos sin llegar a tocar el suelo y como ustedes pudieron ver ... el participante Uub convirtió la plataforma en caramelos por lo que este jurado considera que los caramelos siguen siendo parte de la plataforma, entonces uno de ellos jamás la abandonó ... por lo que ... declaramos que ... la participante Akane Tendo es la ganadora y nueva campeona!

Un segundo después ... los gritos del público atronaron el lugar ... Pan seguía suspendida en el aire ... "yo ... yo gane!?" ... se dió cuenta de la realidad cuando sobre ella cayó Videl abrazándola ...

\- Akane Tendo? - dice Ryoga - ella no es Akane ...

\- Se puso el nombre de Akane para competir tonto! - le molesta Ukyo

\- Señóras y señores! esto es un momento emocionante! por primera vez una mujer se lleva el título de campeona de las artes marciales! su nombre es Akane Tendo y ...

\- No! - dice Pan soltándose de quienes la abrazaban y acercándose al narrador

\- Que dice?

\- Mi nombre de guerrera es Akane Tendo ... pero mi verdadero nombre es Pan ... soy ... soy la nieta de dos grandes guerreros ... Mister Satan y Son Goku ... y también soy hija del Gran Saiyaman a quien muchos conocen como Son Gohan ... yo ...

\- Tu .. tu eres la nieta de Mister Satan? - dice el narrador incredulo

Las aclamaciones continuaban ... Pan dirige su mirada a los que se le acercaban y ve a Bra y a Rei que se acercan apartando al público

\- Ustedes? donde diablos se habían metido!? ya verán cuando esto termine! las voy a ...

\- No seas así Pan! - le dice Bra - solucionamos nuestras diferencias ... ahora somos las mejores amigas del mundo!

\- De que hablan? no exageren!

\- No exageramos! verdad Rei?

\- Si! - contesta Rei abrazando a Bra - míranos ... no parecemos amigas?

\- Mas bien parecen o muy buenas actrices o muy hipócritas ...

\- Pan! no seas mal hablada! esto te parece fingido?

Bra abraza a Pan con fuerza y lo mismo hace Rei ...

\- Oigan ... que les pasa?

\- Nada ... solo que eres extraordinaria Pan y te queremos - le dice Bra

\- Gra .. cias ... no entiendo ... donde estuvieron?

\- Es una larga historia

Pasado unos minutos, se daba inicio a la premiación ... Pan, Uub y Krilin se aprestaban a recibir sus premios mientras los demás observaban ... en el palco de invitados, los Guerreros Z junto con sus familias contemplaban la ceremonia ... Bra y Rei se habían ausentado ... tenían sus motivos ... querían estar con los invitados de otro mundo que estaban con Kaiosama y Dende ... al terminar la ceremonia todos aplaudían y ya anunciaban el discurso de Mister Satan

\- Y bien - les dice Bra - que les pareció?

\- Que mundo tan interesante! - dice Hapossai - nunca creí que vería tal nivel en combatientes de artes marciales! y yo que me consideraba insuperable! y hay chicas lindas ... miren me conseguí esto - terminaba de decir mientras mostraba ropa interior

\- Pervertido! - le dice Akane - debería comportarse por lo menos en este mundo!

\- Creo que el Maestro Roshi simpatizará con usted, viejo - le dice Bra - los dos son igual de pervertidos

\- Pero si yo le simpatizo a todo el mundo ... miren allá hay otra linda chica ... déjenme ofrecerle mis respetos y verá como se enamorará de mi - dice Hapossai mientras corre hacia una chica que se acercaba al grupo

\- Oiga! - grita Rei que reconoce a Maron - no lo haga! ella es ... - pero Bra le tapa la boca

\- Déjalo ... esto será divertido! - le dice

Hapossai hace su usual presentación que era abrazarse a los pechos de las chicas y Maron da un grito ... en ese momento 18 hace su aparición y golpea a Hapossai lanzándolo lejos pero luego va tras el, seguida por Maron también furiosa

\- Jaja! no se los dije?

\- Quienes eran ellas? - pregunta Ukyo

\- Ah! ellas ... son la tía 18 y su hija ... la mama es mas fuerte que un SSJ ...

\- Vaya ... pobre Hapossai - agrega nuevamente Ukyo

\- De verdad no podemos saludar a Pan? - dice Serena

\- No - dice Kaiosama - es mejor que las cosas sigan como están ... además creo que hay muchas razones de fondo ... y Pan debe seguir con su vida

\- Volveremos a nuestro mundo entonces? - dice Rei Hino

\- Si - responde Setsuna - y lo haremos ahora ... pero ... lo haremos en un momento del tiempo en el que L`Ryeght no aparecerá ... regresaremos al instante que volvimos del Planeta Supremo después de la batalla contra ella ... Serena ya estará normal y tu memoria también

\- Que? pero Setsuna ... yo no quiero ...

\- No se trata de que quieran o no ... asi debe de ser

\- Olvidaremos todo nuevamente?

\- Así es ... las personas que murieron volverán a la vida ... solo restaría destruir a la secta que adora a los primordiales pero eso será otra historia ...

Las chicas se miran las unas a las otras lo mismo que Darien y los muchachos de Nerima y al final asienten con la cabeza

\- Creo que tiene razón - dice Rei Hino - lamentaré de todos modos olvidarlas a ustedes

\- Yo no las olvidaré ... no podría hacerlo - le dice Ayanami

\- Lo bueno es que ustedes ya no sabràn que nosotras somos las scouts - dice Mina mirando a los de Nerima

\- Y lo mejor de todo es que olvidarán esa tontería de que Serena es la prometida de Ranma - dice Rei Hino

\- Me alegro de eso - añade Luna - hasta ahora de solo pensarlo me da dolor de cabeza

\- Nosotras mas - añaden a coro Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi

\- La verdad disfrute tu mundo Bra - dice Artemis - aquí los animales hablan ... incluso converse con un gato volador llamado Pua ... y hay otro con un bastón llamado Karin ... el que te invitó a salir Luna

\- Que?! el Maestro Karin? - exclama Rei - invitó a Luna?

\- Ese gato es un maestro? - dice Luna - creo que debí aceptar su invitación ...

\- Antes de que se vayan, necesito hablar con Akane y Ranma - dice Bra - me acompañas Rei?

Ambas se alejan en compañía de Ranma y Akane .. al estar a solas, Rei los mira

\- Creo que ahora lo entienden verdad? - les dice Rei

\- Si - dice Akane - debemos regresar al momento en el que jamás pasó lo de Azatot ... si viéramos a Pan sería solo para despedirnos

\- Y eso tal vez no sea lo mejor ... ninguno puede quedarse o la linea del tiempo se alterará y provocar mas daños ... que dices Ranma?

\- Yo ... creo que no hay otra opción ... pero hubiese querido decirle algo

\- Por eso los traje aquí - dice Bra - creo que eso puede arreglarse

\- Que dices?

Pan sostenía su trofeo mientras la saludaba el público ... en eso divisa en una de las galerías una figura ... su ojos se abren desmesuradamente al reconocerla

\- No ... no puede ser! Ranma! - Pan corre hacia allá y ve la galería a óscuras ... en eso distingue nuevamente a Ranma que la mira en su clásica postura ... Pan corre hacia el y lo abraza

\- Ranma! no ... no puedo creerlo! eres tu! yo ... esto no puede ser cierto! como es que estas aquí?!

\- Hola Pan - le contesta Ranma abrazándola también - tenía que verte y poder decirte que no podía olvidarte y que algo me decía que tu existías

\- Ranma ... yo nunca pude olvidarte ... nunca deje de amarte ... cada segundo de mi vida desde que nos separamos ... y tuve que sobrellevar el dolor de perder a ...

Ranma le pone la mano en los labios

\- Lo se ... es por eso que estoy aqui ... porque quería que te desahogaras conmigo ... por haberte dejado

\- No es culpa tuya ... fue necesario ... pero ahora ...

\- Ahora es igual Pan - le dice - hay muchos que quieren verte ... ven conmigo

Ranma la toma de la mano y Pan se deja llevar ... tras unos pasos, Pan no da crédito a sus ojos ... frente a ella estaban Akane, los chicos de Nerima y las Sailor

\- ustedes? como es que ... ?

\- Felicidades Pan - le dice Akane - y gracias ...

\- Yo ... pero porque?

\- te queremos Pan - le dice Serena

\- Especialmente yo - le vuelve a decir Akane - gracias por usar mi nombre ... gracias por considerarme tan especial para ti ... lástima que seamos de mundos diferentes o si no estaríamos juntas ... adiós Pan

\- Pero ... se van? yo ... estoy feliz de verlos ... pero porque se van? yo .. quiero que se queden ... Ranma ..

Las figuras comienzan a desvanecerse ... Ranma alcanza a acercarse a Pan y la abraza dándole un beso ... Pan se siente mareada y de pronto abre los ojos ... el lugar estaba a oscuras pero tenía a alguien al frente

\- Ranma? no ... no me dejes! yo ..

\- Pan? que te sucede? soy yo! - suena la voz de Bra

\- Bra? pero ... donde esta Ranma? Akane? las sailor? estaban aqui!

\- Debes de estar muy emocionada por tu victoria para que alucines de esta manera ... espero que no se te suban los humos

\- Una alucinación ... pero era tan real ... y Ranma el ...

\- Ya Pan ... no te tortures ... si fue una alucinación por lo menos valió la pena no?

\- Yo ... creo que tienes razón ... fue como si volviera a sentir a Ranma

\- Bueno ... será mejor volver ... creo que los demás se preguntan donde esta la campeona y será mejor que vayas antes de que tu abuelo meta la pata

\- De que hablas?

\- No escuchas que esta empezando a decir que el no venció a Cell? ... necesitará que lo protejan de los adoquines

\- Que? no! abuelito! que haces?

Pan sale corriendo mientras Bra se queda con las manos en la cintura

\- Que fue lo que hiciste? - le dice Rei Ayanami que apareció repentinamente

\- Use un hechizo para que le hiciera parecer a Pan que fue una alucinación ... fue muy fácil

\- Crees que fue lo correcto?

\- Si ... no estas de acuerdo? y por lo menos me quite una duda de encima

\- Cual?

\- Ranma si ama a Pan ... estoy seguro que de haber sido su decisión se hubiese quedado

\- Creo que tienes razón ... a propósito .. ya se fueron ... me pidieron darte las gracias y que su deuda contigo es muy grande ... cuando quieras volver serás bienvenida y que no las olvides

\- Me recordarán?

\- No ... ni a mi ... pero vale el ofrecimiento no?

En otro mundo ... Serena seguía con su vida normal, de vez en cuando se enteraba de las locuras de los de Nerima cosa que le causaba gracia aunque no comprendía el lado romántico que le veía Mina "cuatro prometidas tras un tonto como Ranma ...será guapo y de buen cuerpo pero no se compara con mi Darien ... por lo menos el es mas inteligente" en eso al doblar una esquina se da un encontrón con alguien ... se sorprende al ver a Ranma con un ramo de flores y chocolates "donde vi esto antes?"

\- Ranma? que haces aqui?

\- Ah! yo ... me encaminaba a Nerima ... vine a comprarle un regalo a ... mi madre ... si! mi madre!

\- Un momento ... hoy no es el cumpleaños de Akane? porque tienes verguenza de decir que es para Akane? por eso viniste hasta acá para comprarlo sin que nadie te vea no?

\- Serena ... nunca te he pedido nada pero ahora quería pedirte que no se lo cuentes a nadie

\- Yo? que me crees? chismosa? no te preocupas ... es muy lindo de tu parte Ranma este detalle con tu prometida ... confía en mi ... pero no dejes que esto se maltrate ... dámelo ... te enseñaré como le gusta a las chicas recibir sus regalos

En el preciso instante en el que Serena recibe el paquete de manos de Ranma, suena un flash y una luz los ilumina ... era Nabiki con una cámara ... mas allá se aparecen en grupo Mina, Lita, Rei y Ami ...

\- Serena? Serena y Ranma? - dice Mina - no lo puedo creer!

\- Un momento chicas! - dice Serena asustada - no es lo que ustedes piensan!

\- Airen! como hacerle esto a Shampoo?!

\- Ranma eres un canalla! has lastimado a Shampoo - suena la voz de Mousse

\- Mira que hacerle esto a Akane en el día de su cumpleaños! - añade Ryoga - prepárate a morir!

\- Ranma sama - suena la voz de Kodachi - como te atreves a engañarme con esa mocosa idiota!

\- Fenómeno pervertido! - suena la voz de Haruka que era sujetada por Michiru - te advertí que no quería verte en Juuban! y mucho menos cerca de Serena!

\- Ranchan ... porque?

Todos se acercaban a la pareja mientras las scouts eran inmovilizadas por Kuno que había olvidado a Ranma al ver a chicas tan bellas que no dejaba de abrazarlas

\- Basta! - suena una voz ... todos voltean y ven a Akane que estaba con expresión seria contemplándolos ... Todos se quedan inmóviles mientras Akane se acerca a Ranma abriéndose paso del grupo ... todos se apartan y Ranma ve acercarse a Akane y toma una expresión de pánico

\- Espera Akane! déjame explicarte! - le dice Ranma esperando el mazo pero para su sorpresa, Akane recoge las flores y los chocolates de manos de Serena y huele las flores

\- Son muy hermosas Ranma ... gracias - le dice - no olvidaste mi cumpleaños como creía ...

\- Pepepro Akane? - dice Nabiki - porque crees que son para ti?

\- Porque acá dice "Para Akane" ... me acompañas a Nerima Ranma?

\- Yo ... yo ... si ... claro ...

\- Vamos ... los espero en casa - les dice al resto - todos estan invitados ... ah! y no se dejen engañar por Nabiki ... no estoy vendiendo entradas

Ranma y Akane se alejan dejando al grupo perplejo ... Kodachi esta a punto de reaccionar pero Ukyo la detiene

\- Déjala ... es su cumpleaños ... por lo menos demostró mas sensatez que nosotras que confundimos las cosas ...

\- Creo que Ukyo tener razón ... pero en la fiesta yo seré pareja de Ranma!

\- Eso lo veremos! - dice Kodachi

\- Shampoo ser mas bonita que chica loca!

\- Pero no tienes mi clase! ordinaria!

\- Chica loca arrepentirse de lo que dijo!

\- Es que acaso piensan que estoy pintada!? – reclama Ukyo

\- Como si lo estuvieras! – le contesta Kodachi

Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi peleaban entre ellas mientras los demás observaban ... Kuno ya yacía inconsciente "la pelea no podía faltar ... pero por lo menos me salve" piensa Serena

En otro mundo ... Pan había conseguido detener a su abuelo antes de que le dijera la verdad a todos, pero alcanza a decir que los méritos de la pelea contra Cell no fue todo de el ... pone en evidencia a Gohan y a los Guerreros Z por su participación en la batalla lo que provoca sorpresas y comentarios de todos ... pero ahora ya sabían que los Guerreros Z no habían estorbado a Mister Satan como creían

Horas después se celebraba una fiesta en casa de Bulma ... todos estaban felicitando a Pan, mientras Bra introducía una invitada sorpresa ... era Jali

\- Jali? - le dice Rei - que haces aquí?

\- Aunque no lo creas estoy trabajando - le dice

\- No me digas que seguirás con tu historia ... olvidaste tu promesa?

\- Claro que no! solo que mi jefe me felicitó por poner en evidencia a Mister Satan pero cree que no sería prudente ahondar en el asunto

\- El lo pensó o tu lo convenciste?

\- Bueno ... fui yo ... mas bien lo convencí de hacer otra historia ... la de los Guerreros Z y Son Goku ... creo que es hora de que todos sepan quienes son ustedes

\- Bueno ... me parece bien ... pero eso deberán decirlo ellos

\- Si .. por eso estoy acá ... señor Ten Shin Han? se acuerda de mi? soy Jali y quisiera preguntarle ...

Jali se aleja con Ten, mientras Rei se quedaba mirándolos en eso Bra se le acerca

\- Oye Rei ... crees entonces en lo que te conté?

\- Sobre tu papa y el señor Goku? claro que te creo ... me imagino que tu crees lo que te conté que me pasó

\- Sobre esa chica ... como se llamaba?

\- Belldandy ...

\- Si ... y tu elección ... pero sobre la primera elección como es que pudiste pensar una vida con Goten si no resolvías lo del primordial?

\- Porque eso no lo pensé yo ... fue Goten

\- De que hablas?

\- Esa fue la elección de Goten también ... por eso para el fue lo mas natural ... eso era lo que el deseaba

\- Por eso Haruka hizo bien en no averiguar la verdad sobre los sentimientos de Goten ... la habría lastimado

\- Creo que en el fondo lo sabía pero ya no quiso averiguarlo ... eso me hace acordar de algo ... y creo que Goten ya va a anunciarlo

\- Porque no vas a su lado?

\- Prefiero estar contigo

Goten pide la atención de todos y ante la sorpresa general anuncia que muy pronto el y Rei se casarán ... tras unos segundos de silencio todos lanzan gritos de alegría y Gohan y Trunks cogen a Goten y lo arrojan a la piscina ... Bra abraza a Rei con fuerza

\- Espero que ... esto no te haga que te molestes conmigo

\- Claro que no tonta ... además ya te dije que ...

\- Que no se te ocurra proponerme la indecencia de la otra vez!

\- No! lo que te iba a decir es que ya no me interesa esto de la dinastía ... aunque aún queda Teker

Pan se acerca y abraza a Rei felicitándola

\- Cuando es la fecha? - le pregunta

\- Dentro de un año ... quiero que ...

\- No! no me gusta eso de ser madrina de matrimonio!

\- No te iba pedir eso ... eso pensaba pedírselo a Bra

\- A Bra? pero ...

\- Acepto! - dice Bra - ya no vale arrepentirse Pan

\- No ... solo me parece extraño después de ...

\- Eso olvidalo!

\- Que ibas a pedirme Rei?

\- Quiero que seas la madrina de mi hijo ...

\- Que? es que acaso estas ... Rei!

\- Oye! claro que no ... solo te lo pido para cuando lo tenga

La fiesta sigue su curso, mientras Bra y Rei hablaban de los preparativos y los demás seguían felicitándola, Pan se aparta y sale de la casa ... se queda mirando el cielo "no se porque ... pero tengo la sensación que mi abuelito esta aqui ... esa voz en mi interior ... y el recuerdo de Ranma ... es algo que vive dentro de mi!"

\- Pan? - suena una voz y Pan ve a Teker acercándose

\- Hola Teker ... saiyajin eh?

\- Si ... mi madre llegará mañana ... quiere conocerlos a todos

\- Que bueno ... me gustaría también conocerla

\- Pan ... yo ... quería ...

\- Que cosa Teker?

\- Mañana es la fiesta principal de clausura y quería que ...

\- Invitarme? pero si iremos todos

\- Me vas a dejar terminar?

\- Si deseas compañía te recomiendo a Bra ... ella estará ansiosa de salir contigo especialmente ahora que sabe que eres saiyajin

\- Mira ... Bra es hermosa ... pero ... yo ... estoy interesado en ti

\- Que? pero ...

\- Escúchame Pan ... yo se que debes estar pasando por momentos difíciles ... no te pido que me cuentes solo déjame decirte que me interesas y quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda o en lo que tu me permitas ... yo ... cada vez que miro algún lado solo te veo a ti ... no se porque pero siento que eres muy especial para mi ... no podrías permitir que nos conozcamos mejor?

Pan se queda sorprendida escuchando a Teker

\- Es eso una declaración?

\- Si quieres tomarlo así ... solo estoy siendo sincero ...

\- Oye .. tu no me conoces y ...

\- Tu tampoco a mi ... porque no nos damos una oportunidad? ... tal vez lo que descubramos nos guste

Pan se queda en silencio y luego lo mira ...

\- Esta bien ... saldremos pero como amigos por el momento ... de acuerdo? necesito aclarar mi mente ... necesito saber que es lo que realmente quiero ... y me gustaría aprender tus técnicas

\- Lo mismo digo ... quedamos?

\- Quedamos!

Días después ... las chicas llegaban al Kame House y se sorprenden de encontrar a Uub allí que había acudido por invitación especial de Maron ... el maestro Roshi sale corriendo de su casa a recibirlas

\- Chicas! pero que bellas se ven ... me alegro que hayas recordado tu promesa Pan

\- No podía olvidarla Maestro Roshi ... espero que no le moleste que hayamos traido a los chicos

\- Que? ah! hola Goten ... Trunks ... Teker ... acomódense por allí y ... vamos que esperan ... métanse al agua que hace mucho calor y luzcan esos hermosos trajes de baño que deben tener abajo de su ropa ... jeje! yo me quedaré aqui a .. pero ... ustedes?

Muten Roshi ve con pánico que Bulma y Milk estaban a su lado

\- Como esta Maestro Roshi? - le dice Bulma - veo que sigue siendo un pervertido

\- Acaso creyó que dejaríamos a nuestras niñas a su merced? - le dice Milk

\- Pero ... yo ... solo quería - pero Bulma y Milk lo sujetan cada una de un brazo y lo arrastran hasta la casa - que ... que van a hacerme?

\- Nada ... solo iremos adentro ... nos sentaremos a jugar a las cartas, a conversar y a hacer calceta ... ya sabe ... cosas de viejos

\- No pueden hacerme esto!

\- Si podemos! - le dice Milk - mientras nuestras niñas se bañan usted no saldrá de la casa! ... andando!

Bulma y Milk se introducen con Muten Roshi mientras las chicas se descubren y se introducen al mar ...

Ya en la noche, todos estaban alrededor de una fogata ... Bra y Rei se apartan un rato

\- Que te dijo mi mama? - le pregunta Bra

\- Las pruebas que salieron han sido positivas ... ya no hay proceso de envejecimiento ... soy normal ahora

\- Me imagino que eso fue gracias al Gaia

\- Si ... asi es - en eso Rei dirige su mirada hacia Pan que estaba sentada junto a Teker - espero que eso no te moleste

\- Claro que no! Pan merece ser feliz ... creo que Teker puede ser el indicado para hacerla olvidar a Ranma ...

\- Y lo de la dinastía?

\- Ya te dije que no me interesa ya ... pensándolo bien ... eso fue la ruina de Lionel y Rangeror … Sabes que al final todo el reino fue consumido por fuego que cayó del cielo? ... no vale la pena ... Adjahnti era para su dinastía y esta me eligió a mi ... eso quiere decir que ahí no esta la respuesta ... pero jamás lo olvidaré, lo amaré hasta el final de mi vida …

\- Que vas a hacer de tu vida Bra?

\- No lo se ... creo que lo que venga vendrá ... tengo nuevos poderes ... tal vez es tiempo que otros tengan la paz y sea yo quien luche ... quien sabe ... pero algo me dice que deberé estar alerta ... además que me siento felíz de haber vuelto a ver a mi papa

En eso ambas se percatan que alguien se acerca ... se sorprenden al ver a Kaiosama

\- Kaiosama? que hace aquí? - le pregunta Rei

\- Solo vine a despedirme ... y agradecerles por lo que hicieron

\- Lo recuerda todo?

\- Asi es ... no sería Kaiosama si no lo supiera ... escuche lo último que dijiste ... tienes razón Bra ... deben de estar alertas

\- Esto no termina?

\- Nunca termina ... las batallas se suceden y son pocos los elegidos para librarlas ... el que ustedes mantengan su memoria de la realidad alterna no es azar del destino ... ustedes ya estan predestinadas .. tu Rei ... ya sabes quien eres realmente y tu Bra ... tus poderes se han elevado enormemente y el ser la portadora de los brazaletes del caos es una gran responsabilidad

\- Lo se Kaiosama ... pero dígame ... los primordiales volverán?

\- No lo se ... en otro tiempo y en otro lugar buscarán su oportunidad ... lo fue con Maijin Buu, con Hildegard ...

\- Hildegard era un primordial?

\- Así es ... hizo lo que hizo siempre ... recuerda que el mundo de Tapion era un genio protector que fue poseído por un espíritu maligno ... eso formó a Hildegard … la existencia de los primordiales es algo que va más allá de nuestra comprensión, son más antiguos que muchos Universos, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos detenerlos, ustedes lo demostraron en la batalla.

\- Yo más que tú - le presume Bra a Rei

\- Es que vas a comenzar de nuevo? - le recrimina ésta última ...

\- No solo era una pequeña broma - contesta Bra con una sonrisa fingida entre dientes

\- Más te vale ...

\- Y que de Maijin Buu? - pregunta Bra tratando de cambiar la conversación

\- El no lo era – contesta Kaiosama - el debió ser un medio como lo fue Maryu Garv ... un medio a través del cual entrar a nuestro plano de existencia

\- Lo mismo que Pharaon 90 o mejor dicho Azog - dice Rei - lo que no sabía era que Hotaru Tomoe era una celestial ... como yo

\- Así es ... en cada mundo hay uno que ayuda y busca proteger a quienes lo necesitan

\- Un angel de la guarda ...

\- Algo así ... la presencia de Hotaru no fue casualidad ... era necesaria para detener a Pharaon 90

\- Como lo eran Adan y Mana - vuelve a decir Rei - eso quiere decir que Tapion ...

\- Si ... el también es un celestial ... por eso podía contener y servir de prisión de Hildegard

\- Y Gokú?

\- El fue excepcional ... un medio por el cual los malignos fueron derrotados ... su semilla es lo que ha permitido continuar esta lucha

\- Un momento - dice Rei - L`Ryeght estaba en mi mundo ... Pharaon 90 en el mundo de Ranma ... Hildegard aqui ... y ... en el mundo de Lisandro?

Tras unos momentos de silencio Kaiosama asiente con la cabeza ... Rei levanta las suyas y junta sus manos ... "Asuka, Lisandro .. su hijo ... oh Dios ... protegelos ... protegelos"

En otro mundo ... en Grecia ... el Antiguo Santuario lucía solitario había pocas personas aún, entre ellos Hilda de Polaris protegida por los dioses guerreros de Asgard ... las doce casas estaban vacías pero la casa de Aries estaba aún habitada ... Kiki ... caballero dorado de Aries aún permanecía en ella ... en ese momento se encontraba en meditación y fue cuando repentinamente abre los ojos y se levanta del suelo ... Kiki sale de la casa de Aries y contempla el exterior ... la noche era estrellada y de pronto siente un estremecimiento como si de las estrellas, ojos amenazadores lo miraran ... Kiki desciende las escalinatas con sus sentidos alerta ... por un momento sintió un estremecimiento como si una oscura amenaza estuviera a punto de llegar pero se dio cuenta de que eso no sería así

\- Eso - murmura para si - eso fue una advertencia ...

Kiki ... caballero dorado de Aries abandona el Santuario ... debes empezar los preparativos para lo cual esperó tanto tiempo ... ahora sabe el porque de su existencia ... era la batalla ... la terrible batalla donde se definiría el futuro de su mundo ... lo que nunca se imaginaba es que antes le esperaba otra terrible batalla en otro mundo ... la diosa del caos esperaba que las cosas se dieran así ... él era necesario para la batalla, así como en su tiempo el guardian de los brazaletes fue requerido ...

"Una batalla que quizá jamás veré" fue lo último que penso Kiki antes de abandonar el Santuario y salir a enfrentar su destino ...

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota de Eduardo Castro:**

 **Dedicado a Carmen (Ulti** **)**

 *** Mi primer agradecimiento a los autores de las series ya mencionadas. Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2 y las nuevas que integré a este fic, Slayers y Ah Megamisama!. Nuevamente muchas gracias**

 **Bueno ... por mucho que digo siempre acabo haciendo lo contrario ... este fic nació por inspiración de Nullnone como un complemento a su fic "Las Lágrimas en la Obscuridad" sobre el encuentro de Bra con Rina Inverse y los poderes que desarrolló allí. Fue una forma de encajar a Bra en "Trilogía" que recoge a los fics anteriores "Fundamentos del Poder" "Tan Solo un Angel" y "La Busqueda y la Esperanza". Considero que este fic es mas una secuela de "Trilogía" y una transición a la nueva obra que pienso sacar llamada "El Centinela"**

 **Como un "tras bambalinas", este fic fue ideado como un oneshot (aunque no lo crean) por eso no tenía título cuando lo publico Ulti. Ahora se llama "Recuerdos e Ilusiones" pero esperaba llegar al capítulo 10 ... y ya ven lo que pasó, por eso le digo a mis lectores que los fics se hacen solos ya que salen de mis proyecciones o ideas ... los hechos se suceden y se alargan.**

 **No quiero dejar de mencionar las referencias que tomé para este fic. Me sorprendí mucho al encontrar sobre los primordiales en obras de H.P. Lovecraft como "El color que vino del espacio", "El rito de Ctulhu", "Dagon" "Los otros dioses", entre otras obras realmente espeluznantes.**

 **Por último agradezco a Nullnone ya que podría decir que hemos hecho esto juntos, sus consejos y recomendaciones me ayudaron mucho, a Ulti por ser mi editora oficial y haberme tenido tanta paciencia, a Shinta Girl (Sahara) por ser tan buena lectora, a Maritere, a Venus María y a Fernando Duran por todos los halagos y animos que me dieron para seguir adelante**

 **Nos veremos en el próximo fic, pero antes pienso tomarme dos meses de descanso en esto, trabajar duro en mis cosas personales, hacer una revisión y corrección de los fics anteriores y terminar de cranear como comienzo este nuevo fic**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS**

 **Eduardo**

 **dagoprince**

 **PS. El cambio de la Ultima Linea con respecto a Kiki, lo hizo deliberadamente Nullnone ya que quiere iniciar una pequeña saga**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: El ultimo capitulo, y con esto, cerramos este arco... si, asi es, este no fue mas que el primer arco de una saga de historias escritas por Eduardo Castro...**_

 _ **La siguiente historia, "El Centinela", sera publicada por "Falcon-01", que posee cuenta aqui en FanFiction, yo tambien la publicare, pero lo hare mas adelante...**_

 _ **Disfrute mucho publicar esta parte de la saga, me permitio rememorar ciertas partes que me gustaron de cada fic que publique...**_

 _ **A todos aquellos que han llegado a este punto, les doy las gracias... gracias a todos los que dejaron un review... gracias a quienes simplemente se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia... sin importar que la hayan dejado a medio camino, ya sea porque no era lo que esperaban o porque algun factor externo no les permitio continuar... a todos gracias... y...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


End file.
